


･ I Am Just a Poor and Starving Artist ･

by prettiugli



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Complete, Drama, M/M, NSFW, Prideshipping, Romance, Shameless Smut, dark themes, prideship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 169,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/pseuds/prettiugli
Summary: Kaiba masturbates to images he found while browsing through the #prideshipping tag on the internet, and he can’t seem to get Yami off his mind after the fact!●●●[Conflict, drama, heavy smut, prideshipping. dark themes and explicit language ☆COMPLETE☆]





	1. No, no, no!

_I’m not impotent!_ Kaiba thought furiously as he stormed into his room and sat down at his desk.

He propped his elbows up on his desk and palmed his face, taking deep even breaths as the girl’s angry face flashed across his mind again.

The night had started out fairly well.  
  
A very pretty woman had approached him while he was rounding off his last drink at the hotel bar, and they had engaged in very stimulating conversation before she had led him upstairs to her suite.

The one thing he had kept focusing on was how nicely her nails were manicured.

Her hands had flitted down the front of his shirt and pretty fingers skillfully undid his tie, and before he knew it, she was on top of him, moving sensually, her cool hands palming his crotch through his pants.

She had then sat up and watched him undo his belt, staring blankly at his flaccid penis through his underwear.

“Are you okay?” she had asked dryly, looking supremely unimpressed, and Kaiba felt his ego take a huge blow.

“It takes a while…and I’m drunk,” he had growled back at her, but had felt a crushing weight sinking into his chest and settled deep in his stomach.

She shrugged and pushed him back down.  
  
They kissed passionately, and he had fondled her breasts while she giggled and playfully groped his crotch again.  
  
He had felt she was getting impatient, so he had offered to go down on her, and she had happily accepted.  

After feeling her orgasm twice beneath him, she clamped her thighs tightly around his head and asked if he could put it in.

He had agreed, and glanced down at himself, only to realize with a trickling horror that he wasn’t hard.

Maybe it was the alcohol?  
  
No, because he had had drunk sex before, and it wasn’t an issue then.  
  
So, why was it an issue now?  
  
Maybe he wasn’t feeling it.  
  
No. He felt fine. He wasn’t even that drunk.  
  
Maybe it was the girl.  
  
No. She was being very inviting and encouraging.  
  
Maybe it was….  
  
And he had been slapped across the face so hard, his eyes watered.

“You’re embarrassing me!” she had shrieked, sliding off the bed and scooping her dress off the floor to rush into the bathroom.

The door had slammed so hard the chandelier above him tinkled, and her voice muffled through the barrier, “Leave!”

Stunned, Kaiba hastily got dressed and exited the room, but not before hearing her through the wall, talking on the phone, clearly gossiping with a friend, _“I brought him up to my room….and he’s impotent!”_

There had been a long pause.  
  
“… _Yes!_ The _Seto Kaiba! We played around for a solid 40 minutes and he wasn’t.…”_

He slammed the door as he left and rushed out of the hotel.

Glaring intensely at the laptop on his desk, Kaiba clenched his fists, feeling his face heat up with humiliation.

There was a soft knock at his door and Isono’s voice drifted in through the slight crack, “Master Kaiba…?”

“Go the fuck away,” he hissed, and the door shut tightly with a soft click.

Damn.  
This was going to be all over the tabloids.  
Was there any way he could prevent this from getting out?!

Pay her off?  
No.  
She would make even more waves in the magazines if she mentioned that he had paid her off to stay quiet about his “impotence”.

Dare he look now?

Sighing tightly, he pulled his laptop closer and flipped it open, tabbing through all of his socials, seeing several tags popping up already.

_“Apparently, he had a hard time getting it up. Either **at:linasan** is lying or it could be true. Can anyone else confirm? #SetoKaiba #failsinbed” [1.8k likes, 114 replies]_

_“#SetoKaiba #isseriouslylacking #lmfao **at:linasan** claims to have slept with him and kicked him out after he couldn’t get hard.” [700 likes, 380 replies]_

Clenching his teeth, Kaiba tapped on the user’s profile, and the woman’s smiling face appeared in the small icon of her profile.  
  
Fuck!  
She went and posted it on her socials…even worse!  
  
Now all the gossip magazines would fight for her attention, and she could sell her story to the highest bidder.

Kaiba clicked on the replies, and began reading, feeling his toes curl unpleasantly.

_“ **Rokitokii1chan replied: at:linasan** I have slept with him, and the rumor that he makes you sign an NDA is false. But out of politeness, I didn’t want to say anything until now. He’s pretty OK.” [803 likes, 635 replies]_

_“ **at:linasan** Is he impotent?”_

_“ **linasan replied:** No, he was very attentive. Definitely looks more handsome in person. Definitely looks younger in person too.” [250 likes, 125 replies]_

_“So, the other user was lying. Pics or it didn’t happen. #SetoKaiba #isseriouslylacking”_

_“Impotence doesn’t work like that. Maybe you were enjoying it with him while he was at his peak.”_

_“Stop bad-mouthing the kid. He’s just rich and bored.” [68 likes, 47 replies]_

Clicking away from the thread, Kaiba scrolled down further, feeling his dread rising higher as he continued reading.

_“LMFAOOO #prideship CONFIRMEDwwww!!! #SetoKaiba can’t get it up with a woman hahahahahahwwwwww” [410 likes, 154 replies]_

_“yeeeeeeeaaahhhh boi!!!! #prideshippers in the haus. Fk your all your other ships.” [209 likes, 304 replies]_

_“FUCK YOU, YOUR MOM AND YOUR SINKING SHIP. GET THE FUCK OUT. #SetoKaiba doesn’t want that shit.” [1.1k likes, 453 replies]_

_“*slowly raises hand* I-I’m a flareshipper a-anyone? #flareship” [90 likes, 598 replies]  
  
“Die. Go die. #SetoKaiba isn’t gay. Just becayse a guy can’t get it up once doesn’t make him gay or impotent. But tbh, im a #prideshipper all the way.” [1.3k likes, 563 replies]_

_What the hell is a ‘prideshipper’?_ Kaiba thought wearily, clicking on the hashtag.

He was met with a series of images, and they blurred heavily in his vision as his head began to pound with an alcohol-induced headache.

It was porn.

It was porn of him…with…Yugi!

Horrified, Kaiba almost slapped his laptop shut that very instant, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

They were pictures, videos, and gifs of him, performing dirty, lewd, sexual acts.   
  
Some were badly photoshopped, others were artistic masterpieces of him pushing Yugi up against a wall, kissing him, and sucking his dick.

Sometimes, he was the one being dominated, occasionally by tentacles or by his Blue-Eyes, and other times by Yugi, and sometimes, Yugi was the one writhing beneath him.

Kaiba continued to scroll down, and paused at a particular piece, staring at the way the artist as drawn the soft muscles in Yugi’s deeply tanned arm.

He himself was depicted wearing his classic white suit, with Yugi’s hand wrapped around his blue tie, pulling him in for a kiss amid swirling pink cherry blossoms while Yugi’s blue blazer billowed gently off his shoulders.

Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t Yugi.  
  
It was the _other_ Yugi.

Yami.

Kaiba blinked and felt his world tilt.

What the fuck was this?! What sick fucks…?!  
  
Was this what people did with their free time?!  
  
Why?!

He hovered over the drawing of them kissing and read the caption: _“True love is always the sweetest.” [5.4k likes, 345 replies]_

He felt like vomiting.  
  
5.4k likes.  
That meant 5.4k people saw this and actually liked it.

Maybe in the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t that many people…but still!

Out of morbid curiosity, Kaiba clicked on a drawing and began reading the comments below:

_“AAAAAA THANK YOU **AT:12CHIRO**!!!!!! I LOVE ITTT! Best birthday gift ever!! (hearts emoji)”_

_“ **12Chiro replied:** You’re welcome **At:Yukankankana**!!! Happy birthday and thank you for joining my stream (hearts eyes emoji)!!”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** ’s drawings are the best. So sweet. She always captures the pure moments! Please release more lewd scenes soon! Lov u chiroo!!!!”_

_“ **12Chiro replied:** Thank you **At:Aasaaah111** ~~~ Your support means a lot to me!”_

Growling, Kaiba hovered his fingers over the keyboard, briefly considering leaving a comment.

This would kick up a storm on the internet and draw attention away from his so-called impotence.  
  
But he needed to pick a raunchier drawing.  
Not this vanilla shit of just kissing.

He was about to click away before another comment caught his eye.

_“ **At:12Chiro** -channn!! I have a scene suggestion for you to draw! It’s regarding #SetoKaiba’s most recent incident at a hotel! Have you heard about it?”_

Kaiba felt his stomach curl so hard, it began to hurt.

“ **12Chiro replied:** uffufuuffu **At:makikisan** YES I DID HEAR ABOUT THAT HAHAHAHAHAHA You are not the first person to tag me in this! I will gladly draw a supplementary scene!”

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba clicked on the artist’s profile and almost fell out of his chair as the banner caught him off guard.

It was a drawing of Yami’s blushing face covered in cum, and upon closer inspection, he spied a drawing of his hand hovering in the upper right corner, his steel cuffs barely visible as his fist gripped…his dick?  
  
He couldn’t tell because the image had cut off at the top.

His shaking cursor hovered over the banner, and a link popped up in grey.

_“Full version here: lin.k://....”_

Feeling his chest tighten painfully, Kaiba clicked the link and to his dismay, he was met with a pop-up message from the artist.

_“Please donate if you support my works!  
  
Sign up for only 1200* yen a month!  
You will receive full, uncensored versions to download!  
  
I occasionally release full, uncensored pieces, but please know that I work very hard on every single one!  
  
xx  
  
CHIRO”_

Irritated, Kaiba clicked off from the message and stared at the full version of the drawing.

He felt his heart rate increase as he stared at the insane details, from the way the artist had drawn every sparkle of cum, to the dark array of lashes sitting prettily on Yami’s lids.

It seemed the artist was very familiar with the way his hands looked, because that was the only part of him that was showing, aside from the tip of his penis, which his hand was gripping tightly.

The caption for this drawing was a simple, _“Kaiba cums on Yami’s face”_

Slightly impressed, Kaiba closed the window and began browsing through the artist’s page, looking for a photo he could comment on.  
  
He found that he really liked the way this artist drew Yami’s face.

It looked the most realistic out of all the other drawings he’d seen, and it perfectly matched the Yami he saw in his mind.

His heart skipped several beats as he spotted a drawing of his face in a small thumbnail, and he pounced on it, opening the full-sized photo, ignoring the donation message again.

This time, his face was drawn clearly, and he was fully dressed, wearing his flowing trench coat, his classic sneer was painted across his lips while a naked Yami sucked him off, his delicate face twisted in concentration as a small stream of saliva ran down his chin while he had his hand gripped his own dick.

Engrossed, Kaiba stared intently at the drawing, unable to tear his eyes away from the way the artist had drawn Yami’s hand wrapped around his leaking dick, wondering if Yami’s dick actually looked like that.

Leaning away from the screen, Kaiba felt his head pound heavily and he palmed his face again.

God...it all looked so realistic, to a point where it was disturbing.

He felt his dick itch strangely and he glance down, horrified to discover that he was hard.

 _Well, that proves I’m not impotent,_ Kaiba thought miserably, resting his hand lightly on his thigh. Deciding to ignore it, he continued browsing the artist’s page.  
  
This Chiro girl seemed really detail-oriented. She even managed to capture his expressions perfectly, in addition to being especially imaginative with Yami’s lewd faces.

He couldn’t help but continue scrolling down her feed, seeing a link-only post with 10.4k likes, and he clicked on it, shaking with anticipation.

The screen blinked as the photo loaded, and Kaiba was met with an image of Yami splayed back on a large bed, playing with himself. An anal vibrator was shoved up his ass, and he was pressing a white blazer to his face while his hand was once again wrapped around his leaking dick.

A shadow was drawn on the sheets, and Kaiba recognized his own silhouette immediately.

The caption of the drawing read: _“Kaiba hovered over Yami, watching gleefully as he writhed pleasurably from the wonderful sensations coming from the anal plug.  
  
A quote from my favorite prideship story written by **At:xlmaconnalx**!”_

Gross, Kaiba thought spitefully, feeling his boner ache in his pants.

The blazer Yami was clutching in the photo was clearly his, and the bed was…supposed to be his?  
Did the artist think that that was what his bed looked like?

Kaiba clicked away from the picture and began reading the comments in spite of himself.

_“ **At:12Chiro** -chan can make ANYTHING sexy!!! Please hurry through your commissions list! I’m waiting!!”_

_“ **12Chiro replied:** thank you **At:Mkksakun**! I’m trying to complete them as fast as possible! Many of them are juicy! Please enjoy!”_

_“WOWOWO nosebleed!! Yes, that’s a very Kaiba thing to do!! That’s my favorite story too!!”_

_“I am SUCH a huge Yami fan-boy, and of YOU chiro-chan!!! and I’m so glad I stumbled upon your works! Please keep it up!”_

_Fan-boy?!_ Kaiba reeled, feeling himself stiffen nervously, and he had to remind himself that he was looking at gay porn.

_“CHIRO YOU ARE SO TALENTED!! I SUBSCRIBED TODAY!!!! WILL YOU BE PRINTING ANY OF THESE SOON?!! WHEN CAN I SEE YOU IN PERSON TO BUY YOUR AMAZING ART?!”_

_“12 **Chiro replied:** thank you **At:jijohji** , I really want to rent a booth, but it is currently too expensive. Maybe next year, I can split the rent with someone else!”_

_“omg **At:xlmaconnalx** writes all my wet dreams, and you, **At:12Chiro** , make my wet dreams a visual reality!!”_

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba closed the window and stared blankly at the icons on his desktop.

He had forgotten all about leaving a comment underneath the photos.

All he wanted to do now was touch himself, because the boner he had been trying to ignore was beginning to throb and pulse angrily.

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba quickly undid his belt and stared down at his erection, thinking he would quickly get rid of it.

He stuck his hand in his pants and let out a small sigh, wrapping his hand around his heated member and giving it several firm pumps, feeling his body tense and relax just as quickly. Holding his breath and willing his mind to go blank, Kaiba began to masturbate in earnest, roughly shoving his hand down along his erect length, letting the warm shocks of pleasure wash over him in sync with the movements of his own hand.

A thick, heavy bubble of arousal began pooling at the base of his stomach and he tensed, preparing for his release before suddenly, Yami’s cum-covered face flashed through his mind and Kaiba felt his chest tighten as he came in a forceful heave.

The rush of hot fluids spilled into his hand and dripped down his shaft, pooling wetly in his underwear, and Kaiba felt his head spin as he tried to catch his breath, feeling a mixture of fear and confusion swirling up inside him. H-Holy fucking shit….

 _Did I just…cum…while thinking about his face?_ Kaiba thought faintly, his ears ringing heavily.

Thunking his head down onto his desk, Kaiba winced as his forehead hit the cold surface. Fuck….

Maybe he was just really drunk.

 _But I’ve sobered up_ , a small voice echoed in the back of his head as he stood up and made his way steadily into the bathroom.

Suppressing a tired groan, he cleaned himself up and took a quick shower before drifting back to his bed and falling face-down onto the sheets.

* * *

 

The digital clock on his nightstand read 3:39AM.

Yami’s face was illuminated by the pale glow of his computer screen as he scrolled through his socials, seeing many users mention #SetoKaiba and an incident at a hotel, which had apparently happened a few hours ago.

He felt a tiny drop of despair sink down in his chest, making every beat of his heart painful. It was irritating how Kaiba’s behavior was so public…!

The user had posted a link to a magazine where she had written an article describing the incident, and Yami clicked on it hungrily, scanning her words, methodically searching the entry for information he really cared about.

_“…We had very polite conversation at the bar, and even though he had had a few drinks, he tasted very pleasant._

_He’s a nice man. Very sure of himself, and very giving…_

_“…he’s a great kisser. His hands felt nice on my…._

_…and then he offered to….”_

Yami felt his eyes watering heavily as he skipped past five blocks of text describing how Kaiba had pleasured her orally.  
  
Next.  
  
Next.  
   
Next.  
  
Next.  
   
What happened next?  
  
This was so painful to read.

“ _I looked down at him between my legs, and he was spacing out, staring down at himself like he didn’t know why he wasn’t erect._

_Earlier, I had asked him if he was okay, and he had said he was drunk.  
Does this happen often to drunk men? I do not know! _

_I felt so embarrassed, thinking it was immediately my fault! ….”_

Slamming his laptop shut, Yami shoved it across his desk and pressed his palms into his eyes so hard, he saw green spots, feeling his shoulders shake.  
  
He felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

Yugi’s breathing was audible coming from the bed behind him, and Yami took deep ragged breaths, willing himself not to cry, not to get emotional, to feel nothing.

This was fine.  
   
Kaiba lived in another world, clearly.  
He enjoyed bedding women, and having these women tell tales about it, boosting his fame and presence on the internet.  
  
Hell, #SetoKaibaislacking was trending on his feed.  
  
That was fine.  
  
He would wake up tomorrow and the trend would go away.

Yami stood slowly and threw himself down on his bed, letting Yugi’s light snores lull him to sleep.

* * *

 Kaiba sat at his desk in his office, feeling the sun warming his back from the windows behind him, carefully typing out notes for his next meeting.

His mind began to wander and he found himself pulling up his socials tab again, checking his name and mentions, irritated to see that #SetoKaibaislacking was still trending.

_“ **At:Kaiba_Seto** #SetoKaibaislacking wwwAHHAHAHAha wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww”_

_“Simple answer? He’s gay. Complicated answer? He’s gay. #SetoKaibaislacking”_

_“all his fangirls are crying themselves to sleep. all his fanboys are rejoicing. #SetoKaibaislacking”_

_“Hey guys, maybe we’ll be able to read juicy articles about him with a guy! Hahaha I won’t tag him for fear he’ll see this. I want to be one of those guys. I’m handsome. HMU -image attached-”_

_“Maybe the girl was ugly **At:Kaiba_Seto** , its OK. It happens to the best of us” [870 likes, 345 replies]_

_“Nah, did you see that girl? She was hot. #SetoKaibaislacking.”_

_“yeah brah, I could get off just by looking at her pics! #SetoKaibaislacking”_

_“OMFG leave the girl alone! This is clearly the man’s fault! #SetoKaibaislacking”_

_“Or maybe, its time for people to hop on the #prideship train! Toot toot motherfuckers BWHAHAAh #SetoKaibaislacking #SetoKaibaisgayforYami”_

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch and he found himself clicking #prideship.

_“#prideship #prideshipping **At:xlmaconnalx** published a new chapter today!!! It’s a one-shot! Yami confronts Kaiba after his impotence incident! MUST READ MUST READ!!! I needed to change my panties!” [1.3k likes, 461 replies]_

_“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** AAA THANK YOU FOR THE MENTION **AT:12CHIRO**!!!! I’m glad to know you read it so quickly!! More to come! Or…more to…cum…HAHAHAHA”_

_“ALKFGHKAJHDAKJH IM READING THIS AT WORK RIGHT NOW AND I LOVE IT!!! SO SEXY!!! **At:xlmaconnalx** PLEASE WRITE A FOLLOW-UP CHAPTER!!”_

Kaiba felt his chest tighten strangely as he recognized the usernames of the smutty artist from last night.  
It seemed like it was a community.  
  
Xlmaconnalx and 12Chiro were friends, and their content fueled the online “prideshipping” discussions among other artists and writers.  
  
But these two seemed to be the most popular.

He clicked on 12Chiro’s profile once more and saw a new post.

_“Everyone!! I am hosting a live stream in two hours, and I will be drawing the scene from **At:xlmaconnalx’s** story!!! See you all there!! (hearts emojis) Here is the link! http//lin.k….” [6.5k likes, 45 replies]_

_“I’ll be there **At:12Chiro**!!!”_

_“My prayers have been answered. I was hoping and praying you would!!! **At:12Chiro** #prideship #pridetrain”_

_“See you there **At:12Chiro** -chan!!! I love your works!!!”  
_  
Kaiba felt his curiosity mounting as he clicked on **xlmaconnalx** ’s profile, seeing the story link as the first post on their page.

_“Wrote this realy quick! Please ignore any errors, but the feeling is there! http//lin.k….#prideshipping #oneshot”_

Leaning back in his chair, Kaiba glanced up at his door, waiting for his secretary’s footsteps to fade down the hallway before hastily clicking on the link.

_“ **Title:** Impossible…! I’m cured!_

**_Summary:_ ** _Seto Kaiba finds out that he’s inpotent, and is distressed. He runs into the arms of his nearest rival, Yami, who comforts him and cures him of his importance._

_“Are you okay?” Yami asked softely, reaching out towards Kaiba, whose eyes flashed dangerously at him._

_“I am not,” Kaiba retorted, dropping his pants to the floor. “Look. My penis is broken.”_

_“Don’t say that.” Yami said flatly, blushing as he tried to look away….”_

Kaiba peeled his eyes away from his screen and doubled over in a fit of delirious laughter. He laughed so hard, his chest ached and his vision blurred with tears of mirth.

Gasping for breath, he heard his secretary’s heels clicking across the floor and a soft knock sounded at his door.

“Mr. Kaiba…are you alright?”

“I’m fine…!” Kaiba managed to speak between deep breaths, bracing himself on the desk as he felt another large bubble of laughter burst from his chest.

This writer…!  
This… **xlmaconnalx** person, had misspelled “impotence” _twice_ in the entire description, and jumped straight into a sex scene without any context whatsoever.

It was hilarious!!  
Hilariously bad.

He had expected some novel-tier writing given how Chiro’s artwork looked clean and polished, like she was a professional mangaka or something.  
  
That was a good laugh. He needed that laugh.

Composing himself, Kaiba decided he would join Chiro’s livestream.

The least he could do was log into the livestream and congratulate Chiro for stomaching it through **xlmaconnalx** ’s horrific writing, and somehow managing to create stunningly lewd artwork from it.

 _Should I log in as Seto Kaiba?_ Kaiba mused, wondering what the reaction would be.

No. That would be a bad idea.  
These people were fetishizing a relationship that didn’t exist.  
If he logged in using his official account…it could be dangerous.

Smirking to himself, Kaiba opened another window and swiftly created a new account, half-heartedly giving himself a false name.  
  
Cool. Now that he did that, all he had to do was sit in the server and wait for Chiro to start her livestream.

Two hours flew by extremely fast, and Kaiba felt his phone buzz across his desk with the alarm he had set as a reminder.

Saving his work, Kaiba stretched lightly and entered the live stream, opening the chat box to see a massive array of usernames popping up one after another in a lively discussion.

 **Xlmaconnalx** seemed to be a mini-celebrity, as many users were clamoring to talk with them.

 **anon11:** HI HI!!! **Xlmaconnalx**!!! I read your chapter this morning! LOVED IT!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** thank you!

 **Anon94:** I have a ton of ideas can I bounce them off you? Please answer your PMs

 **Anon135:** almost came in my pants on the last live stream when chiro drew that blow job scene

 **Anon260:** I think chiro’s specialty is dicks and hands. I love the way she draws kaiba’s hand around his dick.  
  
**Jinsouu:** hawt. Here for the penis. Stay for the penis. Breathe the penis.

 **Anon502:** n00b question, how come **xlmaconnalx** has a username but im in here as “ANON”???

 **Bireod0:** i*~~d*~~i*~~o*~~t*~~~ Leave. Die. Fuck you. Chiro-chan is my wife. **  
  
Kiioirtsu: ** hahaha noob indeed. Chiro channn HURRYYY!!! I’m streaming on my lunch break from my phone!!

 **Anon45:** xlmaconnalx Please consider this: AU where Kaiba is a poor man and Yami is rich!

 **Anon2387:** guys, be nice, or chiro will ban you for cursing.  
  
**Anon7:** aaaa I’ve been here for an hour already!! I wanna hear her voice someday!!!

 **Xlmaconnalx:** OK! I will think about it!

 **Anon347:** yea, chiro is sensitive to harsh words. STFU or she’ll end the stream early. Block all trolls and homophobes.

 **Fluffykuri:** be patient. Wallets open everyone. I already know what I want.

 **Fuckumotherfuckers:** guess who figured out how to set a username. No longer anon like you base fuckers.

 **Xlmaconnalx:** Chiro will ban you for vulgar names. Go change it.

Snickering in amusement, Kaiba clicked around, realizing he had to pay the streaming site for a registered username.  
Lame. Pass.

Suddenly, the screen turned grey and blinked white, and the chat exploded with frenzied messages of warm welcomes.

 **Anon23:** CHIRO chiroChiro!!!  
**flufy6ws:** AAAAAAAAAAA!!! SHE’S STARTGIN!!! ITS HAPPENING!!!  
**anon59:** yes yes welcome chiro!  
**hroa11111111:** hi notice me  
**kikriki:** CHIRo!!!!  
**anon133:** omgomgomg im so excited im gonna pee my pants  
**34farminalz:** holy crap! Great day to stream! Hi Chiro! Hi everyone!

Kaiba folded his hands in front of his face and laced his fingers together, pressing his thumbs firmly against his mouth as he watched the artist begin, staring out with light circles and lines.

He watched with great interest, seeing the circles morph into an ass and a slender pair of thighs.

Mesmerized, Kaiba felt his mouth go dry as he watched the artist neatly detail the ball sack and add an upper body, complete with a spiky crop of hair.  
  
Yami.  
More specifically, Yami on all fours.  
  
The artist added another layer and began drawing a standing figure, and Kaiba felt his heart rate increase, his eyes darting between the chat box and the drawing.

 **Anon:** OGMALDHKKLAH CAN’T BREATHEE! Yami’s BALLS!!!!  
  
**haefea:** Kaiba is fucking him in the ass. Please let it be kaiba fucking him in the ass. of course it is. I read the scene by **xlmaconnalx** before coming here.  
  
**anonaonaon:** CHIRO!! I sent you 1500 yen!! Please color it!!  
  
**basegodchiro:** I WILL DIE IF THIS DOESN’T GET COLORED!! IS THAT KAIBA FUCKING YAMI IN THE ASS??! You are amazing. Did you see the 100y I sent you?!?!  
  
**prideshiptrainning:** im wet  
  
**Kaibasdick:** can kaiba please have a smirk? I sent you 200 yen. Please make it so.  
  
**anon51:** I sent 500y. Sorry its not that much but I love you and what you do.  
  
**bringthediq:** PLEASE DRAW KAIBA’S ASS!!! PLEASE!! SO CLOSE!!! 100y to you!! *KISSES!

Kaiba watched with bated breath, seeing the base sketch of himself complete, the artist began drawing clothes on his body.

The chat exploded with people begging for the artist to draw his ass.

Deeply entertained, he watched Chiro’s pen pause on the screen and return to detailing the tips of Yami’s hair, clearly playing her audience well, and Kaiba realized she was waiting for a donation.

A high donation.  
  
Everyone was only donating ones and fives, with no one giving over 20!

Hastily paying for a registered name, Kaiba made up a random username and wrote:

_“Chiro. I will send you 30,000* for the completed drawing, in color. Both naked.”_

He hit enter and watched as his message got buried beneath the barrage of whines from the watchers.

 **Anon245:** CHIROO NOOO PLEASE!! ERASE THE CLOTHES!! DRAW KAIBA’S ASS!!  
**jizzzzzonme:** put his diq in his ass. Its already there!! Sent you 1000 yen!!  
**chiroahi:** kaiba is my favorite. You draw him so well.  
**Anon356:** OMFG THAT YAMI’S ASS IS HOT. Why are you drawing him with a shirt?!?!  
**ayam1ii1:** I sent you 500y please color the drawing  
**tetro:** please draw Kaiba’s ass  
**Anon4511:** ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS  
**REire13:** make the hole pink. Make cum happen.

Kaiba watched as the pen on the screen paused, and Chiro began writing something.  
  
He leaned forwards, deeply intrigued.

 _“At user Shin_Taro. I accept. Awaiting payment ~ ”_ was written in neat, curly letters, and she drew a tiny heart at the end of her sentence.

The chat exploded once more.

 **Korutata:** WHO IS SHIN_TARO?!?!  
**Anon294:** TARO YARO YOU BETER PAY THE FUCKING AMOUNT YOU SAID!!!  
**Xlmaconnalx:** HOLY FUCKK!!!!!! FLUFFYKURI WAS OUTBID!!  
**kboku:** taro is a liar. Fake. Spam. Ignore. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
**yeuaoyaoi:** PAY PAY PAY!! WHAT WERE THE CONDITIONS?!?! I DIDN’T SEE?!?  
**Anon84:** everyone stop spamming the chat so I can search the user and see what they said!!!  
**liaolki:** WHY HAVEN’T THEY PAID YET?!?! IM WAITING?!?!!!!  
**kboku:** wwwwww000000wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww00000wwwwwwwww00000wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww000000000wwwwwwwwwwwwww00000wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww0000wwwwwwwwwww  
**Anon84:** I SAID STOP SPAMMING THE CHAT SO I CAN FIND OUT WHO SHIN_TARO IS!!!  
**JojoBick:** taro is a liar. Their name already looks like spam. Don’t listen to them Chiro.

Kaiba blinked and waited for the user to pay, seeing the artist’s pen moving across the screen once more.

_“Taro-chan…I’m waiting (smiley face)”_

Even the chat box went silent, and Kaiba frowned, tapping his nails against the edge of his desk.

Wait.  
  
Kaiba sat up straighter in his chair and hovered over the profile he had made in a hurry.  
  
_His_ username was Shin_Taro.  
  
Oh.  
Fuck.  
Okay.  
Well then….

Feeling unusually nervous, Kaiba clicked on Chiro’s name in the stream and found that it was surprisingly easy to send money.  
  
He paused when he realized his real name would be attached to the payment.  
Fuck!  
He needed to mask his information.

He would have to make _another_ fake account, in a third-party payment app under the name ‘Shin Taro’, transfer funds to there, and then use that to pay the artist.  
  
FUCK!  
He really hadn’t thought this through.

A large question mark drawn in red ink appeared on the screen, and Chiro began writing numbers.  
30.  
She erased it and wrote 29.  
She erased that and wrote 28.

Realizing she was putting him on the clock, Kaiba bit his tongue painfully and hastily pulled up another window.

He quickly set up a separate account under his false name and hit ‘register’ just as Chiro drew the number 10, and he moved to click on her profile once more, carefully typing in 30,000 and hitting ‘send’ just as Chiro erased the number 3 across the screen.

Holding his breath, Kaiba watched as Chiro’s pen hovered for a moment before drawing a large heart, writing, _“Thank you Taro-chan! Your request will be granted!”_

Leaning back into his chair with a satisfied smirk, Kaiba watched the chat explode once more.

 **Anon:** UM. THIS TARO YARO ACTUALLY PAID 30,000??!?!!?  
  
**hiki23:** EXCUSE ME WHAT  
  
**jumpr4li:** WHO ARE YOU. TARO. YARO. SPEAK.  
  
**dancedancelove:** she’s here to steal chiro’s heart.  
  
**jikiuppopop:** for all you know, taro can be a man. Probably a high rolling lawyer who also #PRIDESHIPS!!!!  
  
**anon344:** chiro’s heart can’t be won with money! She uses it to live!!  
  
**666sexsexsex666:** BUY YOURSELF A CUTE PURSE CHIRO!!! YOU DESERVE IT!!  
  
**dakipoq:** WOWOWo SHIN_TARO HAS BALLS!!!  
  
**anon9:** this must be her favorite piece. Are you a longtime fan taro-chan?

 **Xlmaconnalx:** HEY TARO, PAY ME 30,000 TO WRITE SOMETHING!

 **Lukpp:** somethings not right, she made her account literally 8 mins ago.

Kaiba had been so caught up in reading the chat, he didn’t realize that the line art had been finished. He stared incredulously at the screen, enjoying the way the artist had drawn his buttcheeks.  
  
He bit back another laugh and hovered his hands over the keyboard, quickly typing,  
_“It looks good.”_

And he was once again bombarded by a series of questions.

 **Almondsss:** hi shin_taro!!!!!!!!! Welcome. Are you new?  
**hi98five:** SHIN_TARO!! LOLOL WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT  
**mikikla:** a spammer has arrived in our midst  
**angeill:** A SPAMMER WOULDN’T OUTBID FLUFFYKURI  
**fluffykuri:** i feel offended. The highest I’ve ever offered Chiro is 2500  
**anon09909:** SHIN_TARO ARE YOU A MAN OR A WOMAN  
**anon34:** I bet it’s a man.  
**anonaonaon:** nope. Definitely a girl who wants her panties wet.

Deciding not to incite the chatroom any more, Kaiba went back to watching the artist diligently color and shade the skin on Yami’s back. He watched the circular pen flit lightly over Yami’s hair, shading it a familiar deep red and Kaiba felt his stomach twist with arousal. He glanced at the rest of the unfinished drawing, pleased to see that she had decided to draw his dick in Yami’s ass after all.  
  
Would adding cum be too much to ask for…?

 _“…add cum,”_ Kaiba wrote, feeling another bout of delirious laugher threatening to explode from his chest as he hit enter.

He watched Chiro’s pen hover over the drawing and slowly write, _“As you wish…taro-chan!”_

Blinking incredulously, Kaiba watched as she added another layer and began roughly adding drops of liquid down the backs of Yami’s thighs and around the rim of Yami’s asshole into which the tip of his dick had disappeared.

 _Nice, very nice_ , Kaiba thought approvingly, feeling his dick twitch excitedly in his pants.  
  
Damn. He needed to calm down. He glanced down at the clock on the far corner of his screen and realized with a jolt that he’d been sitting in the livestream for an hour and a half. He needed to get back to work!

Hastily closing the browser, Kaiba pulled up his meeting notes and pointedly ignored the erection straining in his pants.

He was just having mindless fun…to blow off steam, to distract himself from the negative press.  
  
It wasn’t because he actually found Yami attractive.  
  
Hell, Yami probably didn’t even know this shit existed.  
Did Yami even have access to a computer?

Pushing the intrusive thoughts out of his mind, Kaiba set his jaw and continued working.

* * *

 

Yami stretched lightly and stood up from his desk, gently rolling his neck and shoulders, feeling stiff. 

He heard the door slam and he eased his laptop shut, striding out of his room and down the stairs, seeing Yugi placing several large grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

“Aibou…!” Yami said enthusiastically, leaning against the counter and peering into the bags, spying several large apples. He grabbed one and bit into it, pointedly ignoring Yugi’s frown.

“Wash it first, Yami, it’s dirty!” Yugi said, rolling up his sleeves and swinging the refrigerator door open. “How did your livestream go?”

“Good,” Yami replied happily, chewing his apple thoughtfully, watching Yugi load the groceries into the refrigerator. “Actually, great! We can go out for a big meal. A fan sent a generous donation.”

Yugi straightened up and grabbed a carton of eggs, “How much?”

“30,000,” Yami said plainly, twirling the apple core in his fingers, “And they left the stream early without leaving any contact information, so they didn’t download the piece they bought. I tried looking on their profile, and it has no information.”

Yugi blanched, “30…thousand?!?! A-Are you sure that’s okay?!”

Yami shrugged and tossed the core into the trash with a stressful sigh, “And their real name matches their username, so it might as well have been anonymous.”

“What do you mean?!” Yugi asked shrilly, shutting the refrigerator door with a slam.

“The payment name matched the on-screen username,” Yami explained patiently, watching Yugi’s eyes grow wider and wider, “It’s a fake name. This person went to extreme lengths to stay anonymous.”

“S-So…” Yugi stammered, feeling himself sweat.  
  
30,000 was way too much…right?! Was it illegal to receive that much money…for lewd art?! Could Yami send it back somehow?

“So I can’t return it, even if I tried,” Yami said flatly, reading Yugi’s expression accurately. “Also, no one in my circles has ever heard of this person.”

Yugi nodded stiffly and rolled up his sleeves, quickly placing his hands underneath running water, washing them vigorously. “What are you going to do?”

Yami shrugged, frowning, “Well, I can take the amount out now. We can spend it before the person changes their mind and withdraws the payment.”

“No, about the fan!” Yugi said worriedly, thinking Yami was more concerned about the money than the gesture. “Are you going to make sure they get the piece they paid for?”

“They’ll show up again,” Yami said confidently, walking back up the stairs, “I’ll just send out a mass message. If anyone finds this person’s account, I’ll know about it. It’s a small community.”

Sitting back down in his chair, Yami flipped his laptop open and quickly composed a new message, feeling his eyes burn as he ignored the trending hashtag #SetoKaibaislacking.  
  
Damn.  
He really wished it would’ve died down last night, but apparently that was too much to hope for.

Thinking for a moment, Yami wrote:

_“Thank you to everyone who joined my livestream! (heart emoji) A big shout out to user Shin_Taro! Taro-chan, please come claim the full res download link for your piece! You left in a hurry! Message or email me! xxChiro”_

He hit ‘post’ and watched as people descended upon his message, sounding disgruntled at the new user.

_“ **At:12Chiro** , ban her next time if she doesn’t pay.”_

_“Chiro-chann!!!! The way you drew those balls made me wet!!!!”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** wwwwwWWW THAT STREAM WAS SO GOOD!! When is the next one?!!”_

_“okay that yaro literally came out of NOWHERE!!! I tried looking on all socials for any user named shin_taro! SUCH A COMMON NAME!!”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** , don’t humor spammers anymore. Did they actually pay you??”_

_“There are 1,200 results for a usernames shin_taro!! Fake!!! **At:12Chiro** , good stream tho!! (heart emojis)”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** hit me if im wrong but that’s the kind of name fuckbois on dating apps use. It’s always “something_taro”. Yamada Taro. Hin Taro. Po Taro. Yin Taro. It never ends. Stay safe, girl!”_

_“Shin_taro is a perverted man. Stay away from our Chiro. I will fight. (fist emojis)”_

Sighing irritably, Yami closed his laptop and set his tablet on top of it, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

It didn’t matter if Shin_taro never messaged him back.  
  
Nothing mattered.  
  
The only thing that did matter was that he was gaining traction, views, and popularity.  
  
Hopefully, he would become popular enough that one day, Kaiba would happen upon his drawings and contact him, to yell, scream, and demand that he take it down, or maybe sue him for slander and defamation for dirtying his image. Whatever.

It was pointless wasting his time thinking about things that would never happen when Kaiba was very clearly out and about, bedding women.

* * *

 Kaiba stood up from his desk and suppressed a yawn, briefly glancing out at the darkening sky outside his window.

He suddenly remembered that he had logged out of the livestream without saving the drawing he had paid for. Shit.

Hastily sitting back down, he accessed the stream, unsurprised to see that it was empty. He clicked on Chiro’s profile and found that he was blocked from sending messages.

 _Well, that’s what happens when you’re popular,_ Kaiba thought darkly, pulling up his socials and clicking on Chiro’s profile.

He saw that she had posted a new message, thanking him personally.

_“Thank you to everyone who joined my livestream! (heart emoji) A big shout out to user Shin_Taro! Taro-chan, please come claim the full res download link for your piece! You left in a hurry! Message or email me! xxChiro”_

_Cute_ , Kaiba thought wryly, wondering if she looked as cute as she sounded.  
  
He hovered over the message button and cursed himself again, realizing he was still logged in as Seto Kaiba.

Logging out, he hastily created a ghost account under the name Shin_taro, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he realized it was the most universal fake name.

“Shin_taro” was taken.  
“Shinn_taro” was taken.  
“Shinnn_tarooo” was taken.  
“Sh1Nt4R0” was taken.  
“Shin_taroo1” was taken.  
“x1Shin_taro1x” was taken  
“Shinnntaaarooo” was taken.  
“Shin_Chan” was taken.  
“Taro_Chan” was taken.  
“Shintarochan1111” was taken.  
And “Shit_Taro” was taken.

“Shin_tarotarotaro” was available, by some miracle.

It sounded stupid as fuck, and fake as hell, but whatever.

The sole purpose of this account would be to interact with 12Chiro and that bunch of horny degenerates from that specific corner of the internet.

Grinding his teeth in annoyance, Kaiba created his profile and intentionally left everything blank.

The website asked for his profile photo, a banner photo, his age, his sex, and his birthday, all of which he ignored and went straight to the search bar to type in Chiro’s username.

He hit ‘follow’ and sent her a private message:

_“it’s me, shin_taro from the live stream. I would like the piece I paid 30,000 for.”_

And he sent it, suddenly feeling deeply uneasy.

 _She probably won’t see it,_ Kaiba realized, his stomach churning as he recalled the way his message had been buried in the live chat.  
Fuck it. Whatever.

He eased his laptop shut and slid it into his briefcase, striding towards the door, intent on getting home as quickly as possible.  
He had been itching to jerk off since this afternoon.

Yami was lounging beside Yugi, lazily watching the TV while Yugi was mumbling to himself with a box of Duel Monsters cards in his lap.

His phone buzzed with a PM notification and Yami eyed his screen warily, seeing the username ‘shin_tarotaro’ pop up.

Ah…the strange but generous fan.

He slid his thumb across the screen and hastily read the message.  
It sounded short and curt…almost rude.

_“it’s me, shin_taro from the live stream. I would like the piece I paid 30,000 for.”_

_Maybe it_ is _a man_ , Yami thought darkly, thinking that girls usually sounded more cheerful and used more emojis.

He pasted the link into the message and clicked his phone off, leaning back into the couch and staring blankly at the TV, letting his mind wander.

Kaiba was lying in bed, freshly showered, feeling warm and comfortable when his computer made a strange pinging sound. He perked his ears up and wondered what the fuck it was.

He sat up and walked over to his desk, prying open the lid of his laptop, realizing he had forgotten to silence the notifications on his fake account.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw he had a message in his inbox.

Sitting down hastily, Kaiba opened it to find the link, and nothing else. Chiro hadn’t sent a cute message the way she usually did in her public posts.

 _Whatever_ , Kaiba thought airily, clicking on the link and enjoying the full effect of the completed piece.

Yami had a desperate look painted across his face, with just the tip of Kaiba’s dick shoved into his ass and shiny beads of cum were lined around his anus, dripping down the backs of his thighs.  
  
Kaiba smirked when he saw the way Chiro had drawn his buttocks tensed tightly along with slender, toned thighs and a broad back, with his hand resting lightly on Yami’s hip. The tips of his nicely manicured fingers sparkled and Kaiba marveled at the attention to that detail.  
  
The artist probably watched his televised duels…often.

The expression drawn on his own face was different this time around. His eyes were half-lidded, lustful, and his cheeks were flushed a light pink.

 _Okay, I’m fine with that expression_ , Kaiba thought, disgruntled.  
  
He drew his gaze back to the cum-filled edge of Yami’s asshole and he felt his tongue itch.  
  
Yami would probably taste…sweet.  
Would he really make those expressions?  
They looked too submissive.  
The artist sure had a good imagination though.  
Either way, it was money well spent.

 _“Thank you,”_ Kaiba wrote, and he hesitated for a moment before hitting backspace and deleting the message.  

He leaned back in his chair, his mind racing.  
  
30,000 was pennies to him, but would it seem weird that shin_taro would only show up in the livestreams for the lewd art?

He would happily continue paying 30,000 for drawings from 12Chiro if the interaction only happened between them, but it seemed like 12Chiro felt the need to publicly announce generous donations.  
  
He had already been called out for being a spammer, and the community seemed to be distrustful, even though he had put his money up front.  
  
How could he worm his way into the community and get close to 12Chiro for the porny art without giving himself away?

Kaiba aimlessly clicked on xlmaconnalx’s profile and he stared at it so long, his eyes watered.

 _I will replace you,_ Kaiba thought viciously, scrolling down through xlmaconnalx’s profile, taking note of how many stories they had written.  
He clicked on them all, and was glad to discover that they were all terrible, with misspellings everywhere and broken strings of thought.

Kaiba kept seeing 12Chiro’s name popping up in just about every other post and decided he would become Chiro’s new inspiration.  
  
Writing self-insert fanfiction was easy.  
Writing it from Yami’s perspective might be fun too.  
Hell, this would also help lessen suspicion against his new profile.  
He could just say he was new to the community.

He scrolled through xlmaconnalx’s profile and found the site they had been publishing their works on and registered, once again, going through the agonizing process of creating another fake account.

“ **Writer name:** Shin_Taro _*this username has been taken, please select another one.”_

Cursing, Kaiba entered, “shin_tarotarotaro” and thankfully, it was available.

 _Guess that’s me,_ Kaiba thought sarcastically, pulling up a blank document and flexing his fingers.  
  
He could quickly type out a short sex scene that was probably miles better than that garbage xlmaconnalx was writing.  
_  
“My penis is broken…”_ Jesus Christ Almighty.  
  
This was a matter of pride, and he was going to take this seriously.

* * *

 Yami felt his phone buzzing on his desk beside his elbow and he glanced down at it halfheartedly, watching a series of messages popping up one after another.  
  
It was 2AM!  
There was only one person it could be.

 **xlmaconnalx:** Chiro Chiro Chiro!! Are you there?  
**xlmaconnalx:** Chiro…!! So…  
**xlmaconnalx:** What do you think about this idea  
**xlmaconnalx:** Sex scene after a duel…and it happens in the hallway…or something  
**xlmaconnalx:** but I don’t really know what the duel arena looks like from the inside  
**xlmaconnalx:** you’re gonna have to help me out with that cuz  
**xlmaconnalx:** you said you’ve been there! right? :DDD

Sighing irritably, Yami picked up his phone and replied:

 **12Chiro** : Yes I did say that, but I don’t want to draw public sex.  
**12Chiro:** also, I don’t like having the scenes centered around dueling.

 **xlmaconnalx:** WHY?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** They’re DUELSITS FFS?!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** Its…boring and cliché.  
  
**xlmaconnal:** NO ITS NOT?!?!!?  
  
**12Chiro:** it is to me, anyway (worried emoji)

 **xlmaconnalx:** okay thennnn what if they…go back to his room!  
**xlmaconnalx:** we can skip the duel. (wink emoji)  
**xlmaconnalx:** hmmm ok nevermind. I’ll go back to the square one with my ideas.  
**xlmaconnalx:** oh and I think that shin_taro person is a writer too!  
**xlmaconnalx** : I just saw their profile pop up in my feed  
**xlmaconnalx:** Is their username “shin_tarotarotaro?  
                     Or this someone else? (confused emoji)  
**xlmaconnalx:** (shock emoji)  
**xlmaconnalx:** OH MY GOD ITS AMAZING AKJFGAKJSGAKJHD  
**xlmaconnalx:** OMFG CHIRO GO READ IT RIGHT NOW!!! (hearts hearts hearts)  
**xlmaconnalx:** THIS PERSON IS A BETTER WRITER THAN ME!!! *IS CRYING*  
**xlmaconnalx:** You won’t abandon me, right chiro??  
**xlmaconnalx:** tell me what you think after you’ve read it!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** I wanna …

Yami hit mute and felt his heart race.  
Shin_taro was a fanfiction writer!  
No wonder no one in his artist circles had ever heard of them.

Quickly opening a new tab, Yami logged into the fanfiction site and quickly searched the prideshipping tag, deeply pleased to see a new story was posted by a user named ‘Shin_TaroTaroTaro’ fifteen minutes ago.

It was a oneshot, very short, with only 1,000 words.

Slightly dismayed, Yami clicked on it and began reading.

“ **Title:** Mr. Shoes  
  
**Summary:** \------  
  
Kaiba was sitting in a meeting, bored out of his mind, watching the minute hands tick by. He felt this phone buzz in his pocket and he ignored it.  
It buzzed again.  
Annoyed, he dipped his hand under the table and yanked it out, checking to see who it was.

It was an unknown number.

He opened the messages.

_“Hey handsome,  
  
“Show me your feet.”_

Frowning, but intrigued, he surreptitiously snapped a photo of his shoes and sent it to the unknown number, hiding his smirk with the back of his hand as he turned his attention back to his executives across the table.  
  
Yami blinked and stared at the pair of shiny dress shoes with its laces neatly done, planted firmly apart on a thick, gray carpet.  
  
The owner was also wearing a pair of dark slacks paired with solid indigo socks.  
  
Who was this? This was definitely not the barista he had met at the bar the other night.  
  
This was a wrong number, but the recipient seemed willing to reciprocate with a photo.  
Which was a good sign?

His phone buzzed in his hand, and the mysterious dress-shoe sender replied with:

_“Your turn.”_

Deeply curious, Yami snapped a photo of his own feet, clad only in socks, and sent it, watching another text bubble up from the dress-shoe sender.

_“Wrong. With shoes.”_

Blinking in annoyance, Yami rushed down the stairs of his house and towards the game shop. Picking his shoes up from the mat, he stuck his feet in them roughly and snapped a photo. He hit send without thinking and sat down heavily on the top step, waiting for a reply.

Kaiba felt his phone buzz in his hand and glanced down at the screen once more, biting back a surprised gasp. Those shoes looked really fucking familiar.  
Yugi.  
Or…was it Yami?  
Because the difference mattered.  
  
One quick way to find out.  
  
He sent Mokuba a quick text, asking him for Yugi’s number, and drummed his fingers against the table impatiently, glad to see that his meeting was ending in a few minutes.

His phone buzzed with Mokuba’s reply and Kaiba quickly compared the phone numbers.  
They didn’t match.  
So, this was definitely…Yami.  
This was going to be…fun.

The meeting was ending, and Kaiba watched as everyone stood and bowed politely, gathering their things and exiting the room, leaving him sitting at the head of the table, alone.

Sighing, he saw another text pop up from Yami.

_“Shoe-san?”_

Biting back a laugh, Kaiba replied with,

_“Call me…I want to hear your voice.”_

Yami stared at his phone, aghast.  
Did Shoe-san think he was a woman?  
Well, this caller was about to find out that he was a man…!  
Hell no!

 _“No. Picture of your dick first.”_ Yami replied spitefully.

There was a long pause, and Yami felt slightly disappointed.

 _“Ha. That’s what I thought.”_ Yami typed, watching Shoe-san send a photo after another long minute.

Blinking in astonishment, Yami stared at the photo, feeling his mouth go dry.  
  
He could see a boner outlined clearly in the dark folds of Shoe-san’s slacks, and a pale, slender hand rested on his thigh, where a silver watch peeked out from underneath the folds of a stiff sleeve.  
  
A businessman?!  
  
Upon closer inspection, Yami spotted the edge of a shiny belt buckle, the initials KC printed boldly across the thick metal.  
  
K-Kaiba!

Feeling his heart race frantically, Yami attempted to correct his mistake, scrambling to pull together an apology.  
_  
“Wrong number! Sorry…Kaiba!”_

Kaiba’s reply was timely.

_“Right number. Who else were you expecting?”_

Yami hesitated and watched as another message bubbled up on his screen,

_“So, how about that call?”_

Trembling with anticipation, Yami hit the call button and slowly made his way back up the stairs, counting the rings with each step he took.

Kaiba picked up on the fifth ring and his voice drifted coldly into Yami’s ears.

_“Take your shirt off and pinch your nipples.”_

Opening his mouth to protest, Yami felt his head spin with a series of unanswered questions, but he obediently sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled his shirt off, shivering slightly from the cold. Was Kaiba just…bored?

Yami reached up and pressed his palm flat against his chest, giving his nipples a firm rub as Kaiba’s voice sounded in his ear again.

_“Good…do it until you get hard….”_

Shivering pleasurably, Yami glanced down at himself and realized that he was already hard.  
  
He gave his nipples another firm rub and set his phone down on his pillow, tapping the speakerphone button.

He lay back into his bed and rolled his nipples between the pads of his fingers, feeling himself jerk and shudder at his own touch, feeling his stomach clenching and twisting strangely with every stroke and pull of his own fingers against the sensitive nubs.

He suddenly had an image of Kaiba’s face, hovering above him, licking his lips devilishly before easing his head down to capture one of his nipples in his mouth to suck roughly. He dug the tip of his nail into the center of his nipple, imagining it was Kaiba’s teeth, and let out a small cry, which Kaiba heard clearly over the phone, and he smirked.

 _“Does it feel good?”_  
  
And when he received no reply, he sat back in his chair, staring blankly at the people walking past the meeting room, listening to the light pants echoing through the receiver.

Smirking to himself, he heard Yami’s voice echo faintly in his ear.

_“I…want to cum…”_

“Go ahead,” Kaiba replied dispassionately, crossing one leg over the other, feeling his erection throb.  
He was itching to jerk himself off.  
God…dammit. It was unhealthy to hold out for this long.

Yami curled his knees up his chest, keeping one hand on his nipple, the other shoved frantically down his pants, stroking himself steadily as he rolled his nipple between the pads of his fingers, shivering as a warm wave of pleasure washed over him over and over again with each pump of his hand.  
He shut his eyes and desperately wished that he could be touched.  
He wanted Kaiba’s hands to roam across his body.  
Just the thought was enough to drive him over the edge, and Yami curled his knees up to his chest, convulsing tightly as he came thickly into his own hand, feeling his mind go blissfully blank for a moment, his ears humming pleasantly.

Breathing heavily, Yami uncurled his hand from his shaft and glanced down at the mess he’d made.  
  
His nipples were unusually pink and his dick throbbed excitedly back at him again.

“Did you cum?” Kaiba’s voice drifted out of the phone and Yami nodded weakly, unable to speak. He felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment as he realized Kaiba couldn’t see him through the phone.

“Y-yes.”

“Good. I’ll send a car,” Kaiba said dryly, hanging up the phone quickly.

He glanced down at himself and let out a slow hiss, feeling his boner ache and leak thinly into his underwear.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably.    
He wanted to bury himself in Yami’s ass and fuck him raw.  
He wanted to hear Yami’s lewd shouts ringing throughout his office.  
  
Should he take care of himself now or wait until Yami arrived?

==================================

_This piece is dedicated to 12Chiro.  
If you liked it, tell me. If you hated it, tell me.  
   
See you at the next livestream.  
  
-ShinTaroTaroTaro”_

Yami was blown away, breathless, and stunned.  
He felt his eyes water as he re-read the author’s note again, feeling his dick twitch excitedly in his pants.  
  
This Shin_Taro character really captured the Kaiba he saw in his mind! What’s more, the amount of detail the writer included about the stairs in his home and the game shop was uncanny!

The details regarding Kaiba’s meeting room sounded realistic too!  
  
Yami reeled, sitting back in his chair, feeling his breaths coming out in light pants. He glanced down at himself and realized he was hard.

Amazing. Incredible. Unbelievable.

Perhaps, this Shin_taro would be a new friend in the fandom who he could obsess over Kaiba with.

Unable to contain his excitement, Yami pulled his laptop closer and opened up his socials. He quickly typed out a new message to Shin_TaroTaroTaro and, ignoring the fact that it was already 3AM, he sent it without hesitation, feeling positively electric.

He would sleep well tonight.

 _I could masturbate to this…_ Yami thought sadly, clenching his fist tightly.

No. He would do that later. He needed sleep.

* * *

  **Author's note:**

Hi All!  
  
New fic new fic new ficccc!!!  
The tone is light, fluffy and casual!  
This will also be filled with shameless smut, fluff and angst.  
  
Updates every OTHER week.  
Next chapter up on: **FEBRUARY 7 th!**  
  
100yen = roughly 1 USD  
500yen = roughly 5 USD  
1000yen = roughly 10 USD

Kaiba sent Yami 30,000 JPY, so that would be roughly 270.00 USD

Kk leave a review bbys!

Hugs,

Ugli


	2. It’s not that I like you

Kaiba sat down at his desk and flipped his laptop open, shocked at the number of notifications on his other tab with his fake account. He clicked on it hastily, pleased to see that people had commented underneath his story.

_“I love this. Seriously. Please don’t end it here. They will meet up and fuck in his office, right?!”_

_“Wow Taro-san is a writer. Am I right to assume you are that 30,000yen Taro from Chiro’s stream? I wet myself reading this. Thank you.”_

_“FICS THAT ARE DEDICATED TO CHIRO ARE ALWAYS THE MOST ORGASMIC!!! TARO-CHAN!! GOOD JOB!!!”_

_“holy crap. I was up until 3AM reading this. GIRL, YOU GOT ME GOOD!!!!”  
  
“Has Chiro seen this?!?! I’m going to link her.”_

_“MOST REALISTIC KAIBA PERSPECTIVE EVER!!”_

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss and palmed his face, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. Okay. This was great! Chiro would’ve definitely seen this by now then!

Tabbing open to his fake account, he was excited to see a message waiting for him in his inbox.  
  
The time stamp showed it was sent at 3AM.  
Wow, she was night owl.

_“Taro-San!_

_I saw the lovely piece you wrote for me. I am touched!  
Thank you SO much! I liked it!! I especially liked the way you described the character’s locations! It almost sounds like it could be real (heart emoji)  
  
Are you a huge fan of Seto Kaiba?  
  
I noticed you mentioned Mokuba as well!  
  
Write back soon!  
  
xx  
Chiro”_

Kaiba leaned back into his seat with a satisfied smirk, feeling his chest swell with a strange pride.  
She had liked it.  
Good.  
Now, could he get a drawing of Yami playing with his nipples?

 _“Are you a huge fan of Seto Kaiba?”_  
  
_No. I_ am _Kaiba,_ Kaiba thought ruefully, reading through the message again.

_“I noticed you mentioned Mokuba….”_

_Well shit, should I mention him less?_ Kaiba thought, panicking slightly.

He hovered his hands over the keyboard for a moment before carefully composing his reply.

_“Hi Chiro!_

_I’m glad you liked it.  
  
Should I not have mentioned Mokuba? I can stop doing that, but I just thought it made sense, unless you know of another way Kaiba would manage to have Yami’s number….”_

Kaiba paused, feeling a small headache coming on.  
Oh shit.  
How the fuck would he get Yami’s number?  
It would have to be through Mokuba, wouldn’t it?  
Did Yami even have a phone?

Continuing to write his reply, Kaiba decided to ask Chiro about it.

_“Actually, how would Kaiba even get Yami’s number? I’m not sure. So the only way I could think of was through Yugi, and Mokuba would have Yugi’s number (I think)._

_If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear them.  
How do we even know if Yami has a phone? Hahaha…._

_I sound crazy. (heart emoji)_

_-S”_

He sent it, wincing at his tone.

Whatever.  
  
Everyone online thought he was a girl, so, masquerading as a girl wasn’t hard.  
If anything, it was disarming.

Closing the browser, he pulled open his schedule, determined to get some work in before he distracted himself further.

* * *

“Get…up!”

A pillow pressed firmly into Yami’s face and he sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, seeing Yugi hovering over him looking angry.

“Aibou…” Yami said, suppressing a yawn.  
He had a hard time getting to sleep last night, hoping shin_tarotarotaro was still awake and would’ve sent him a message in response.

“It’s 1PM!” Yugi cried, pointing at the clock on Yami’s desk. “Now that you’re up, I’m going back downstairs. Wash up!”

Sighing, Yami watched Yugi leave the room in a huff before he tugged his phone out from underneath his pillow and checked his messages.  
  
To his delight, shin_tarotarotaro had responded!  
At…6AM no less. Wow. Early riser.

“ _Hi Chiro!_

_I’m glad you liked it. I was honestly worried you wouldn’t.  
  
Should I not have mentioned Mokuba? I can stop doing that, but I just thought it made sense, unless you know of another way Kaiba would manage to have Yami’s number._

_Actually, how would Kaiba even get Yami’s number?_

_I’m not sure.  
So the only way I could think of was through Yugi, and Mokuba would have Yugi’s number (I think)._

_If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear them.  
How do we even know if Yami has a phone? Hahaha…._

_I sound crazy. (heart emoji)_

_-S”_

Yami felt his skin crawl, staring at the tiny ‘s’ on his screen.

He read the message over again, realizing shin_tarotarotaro had dodged all his questions, especially the one about being a fan of Kaiba, and had fired back with more questions instead.

This wasn’t typical fan behavior.

Lost in thought, Yami tossed the covers off himself and marched into the bathroom, wondering how he should reply. If he wanted to be Shin_taro’s friend, they would have to get to know each other on a basic level, and it seemed that Shin_taro was more concerned with Yami having a phone.

Sticking a toothbrush in his mouth, Yami gripped his phone with one hand and typed out his reply.

_“Hello Taro-san! (Or would you prefer if I called you Shin? Shin-chan?)_

_Thank you for the timely response! You sure wake up early! Hahahaa…_

_I don’t mind that you mentioned Mokuba in your fic. I was pleasantly surprised._

_And don’t worry, you don’t sound crazy. I like to obsess over details too (like Kaiba’s abs hahaha!)  
  
I’ll tell you a secret if you answer my question from the previous message!_

_Yes, Yami does have a phone. I know this personally because I follow gossip magazines. You would know too if you read them! (winky face)_

_And if messaging here is too troublesome, let’s move to a message app.  
  
Please add me on LINE.  
My ID is:12Chiro, same as it is everywhere!  
Hope to chat with you more! Your writing is amazing! I love it!_

_Xx  
Chiro”_

And he sent it without reading it over.

Yami set his phone down on the bathroom counter and bent over the sink to wash his face, daring himself to feel excited.

Every time he found a new fan to discuss prideshipping with, they would talk for hours non-stop, and it would be adrenaline-fueled discussions about what Kaiba would do to Yami, or vice versa.

But after a while, the conversation would putter out, and the user would fade into the background after growing bored. Hopefully, not this time.

Shin_tarotarotaro sounded promising.

Patting his face dry with a towel, Yami heard his phone buzz across the counter.

Quick!

He snatched it up, hungrily reading the message across his screen.

 **Xlmaconnalx:** YO! Chiro! So, did you read it?? What did you think?

Oh.

Blinking in dismay, Yami tapped out his reply.

 **12Chiro:** I loved it. Very descriptive.

 **Xlmaconnalx:** it IS the taro from your livestream, right? I thought he sounded familiar.

Yami frowned.

 **12Chiro:** He? How do you know?

 **Xlmaconnalx:** I just have a feeling. The tone is very serious. But I could be wrong.  
**Xlmaconnalx:** did she/he message you?

Deciding to lie, Yami replied with,  
  
**12Chiro:** no. I’ll wait.

 **Xlmaconnalx** : oh good. Hahaha you’re still my #1!!!!!!

 **12Chiro:** (heart emoji)

Stepping out of the bathroom, Yami trudged downstairs and sat himself down behind the counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and biting into it, seeing his phone vibrate with another message.

_“User: Shinnn wants to add you as a friend on LINE chat!....”_

Hastily swiping across his screen, Yami opened the chat, trembling with excitement as he saw a speech bubble hovering in the empty space.

 **Shinnn:** Hello. Chiro? Shin_tarotarotaro.

Almost falling off his stool in excitement, Yami replied.

 **12Chiro:** HI HI hi!!!!

There was a long pause.

 **Shinnn:** you sound happy.

I _am_ happy, Yami thought indignantly, but chose to reply with an emoji.

 **12Chiro:** (SMILE)

And just as quickly, Shin replied with a similar emoji.

 **Shinnn:** (SMILE) (SMILE)

 **12Chiro:** So…do I call you taro? Or shin? Is there another name you prefer?

 **Shinnn:** Shin is fine. Or just S is fine.

 **Shinnn:** Or just call me Seto.  
**Shinnn:** HAHAHA joking. (heart emoji)

Clutching his chest tightly, Yami bit back a smile, feeling slightly irritated.  
Oh. It was one of those…role-players.  
Definitely a Kaiba fanatic.

 **12Chiro:** Sorry, not into roleplaying. But I am also a fan of Seto Kaiba. Nice to meet you Shin! (heart emoji)

Kaiba frowned at his phone, wondering what she meant by ‘roleplaying’. Kinky much?

 **Shinnn:** I’m not either….it was really a joke. (smile)  
**Shinnn:** nice to meet you too.

There was a long pause, and Kaiba thought she had lost interest in the conversation, so he clicked his phone off and went back to typing on his laptop, satisfied that he had managed to connect with Chiro on an isolated platform.

His phone buzzed with her reply, and he ignored it.

Yami tapped the edge of the kitchen counter, waiting for reply.  
  
There was nothing, so he sent another message after it, deciding to spam the chat for a bit.  
Shin was a writer.  
Weren’t writers supposed to be chatty?  
Xlmaconnalx sure was. To a point where it was headache inducing.

 **12Chiro:** what’s your occupation if you don’t mind telling me Shin-chan?  
**12Chiro:** you still haven’t answered my question.  
**12Chiro:** are you a fan of Seto Kaiba?

Kaiba glanced at his phone by his elbow, slightly annoyed at the sudden barrage of texts. Maybe he ought to keep her on mute.

He slid his thumb across the screen and replied.

 **Shinnn:** prefer not to state  
**Shinnn:** prefer not to state  
**Shinnn:** I am *not* a fan of Seto Kaiba

And he was about to set his phone down when Chiro’s reply came lightening quick.

 **12Chiro:** AH so you like Yami! (heart eyes emoji)

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba felt his stomach twist strangely.  
“Like?”  
Sure.  
Sure.

 **Shinnn:** Yes, I like Yami.  
**Shinnn** : Understatement.  
**Shinnn:** (heart eyes emoji)

 **12Chiro** : PERFECT!!! I like him too, but I like Seto more!  
**12Chiro:** his abs!!!!! (skull emoji)

Grinding his teeth, Kaiba responded, feeling offended and slightly objectified.

 **Shinnn:** You like him or his abs?

 **12Chiro:** BOTH!!! His abs are just a bonus!  
**12Chiro:** So sexy. I could climb them to heaven. (drool face)  
**12Chiro:** but he’d probably kick me off before I get too high hahaha

Yami smirked and leaned back into the kitchen stool, feeling his heart race excitedly. He had never had a fan say they were a fan of him before!  
It was always Kaiba!  
He had to milk this opportunity while it was still fresh.

 **12Chiro:** Y-You really like Yami? Understatement? Elaborate!!!!!!! (heart)(star)

Kaiba tensed, biting his bottom lip nervously, hearing his secretary knock softly.

“Mr. Kaiba, I’m leaving for my break…call if you need anything!”

He ducked his head back down and carelessly threw together a list of shallow traits he appreciated in Yami.

 **Shinnn:** He’s…smart. **  
Shinnn:** Very pretty…I like his eyes. (star emoji) **  
Shinnn:** Has nice hair… **  
Shinnn:** I like his voice too  
**Shinnn:** (heart) (smile)

Yami blinked, reading the list over and over again, feeling his heart skip several beats as a slow flush crept across his cheeks. How nice!  
**  
**_My voice?_ Yami thought dizzily, wondering what was so special about his voice.  
  
Either way, he was right about this fan.  
This friendship held promise!  
And what’s more, they wrote sex scenes better than xlmaconnalx!

 **12Chiro:** Kaiba’s voice is very nice too hahaha I agree!!  
**12Chiro:** Kaiba’s hair is nice too. I want to touch it. Looks soft (heart emoji)

Yugi stuck his head in through the connecting door and glared at Yami.

“Are you coming help me, or will I just be out here by myself all day?” he asked, looking exasperated.

“I’m coming,” Yami said hurriedly, sending one last emoji before clicking off his phone.

 **12Chiro:** (waves) (grin)  
_-12Chiro is away-_

Kaiba stared at the messages, a strange feeling curling in his chest. He scrolled up and read everything through again.  
  
Were they having one conversation, or two?  
  
He would say something about Yami, and Chiro would respond with something about Kaiba, usually sexual, aggressive, or a comment about his physical appearance.

 _She’s in love with him…me!_ Kaiba realized, horrified.

Well, it was either love, or some crazy infatuation, which meant…he could behave the same way when discussing Yami…right?

Deciding to test this theory, he sent her several texts mirroring the sexual suggestiveness above.

 **Shinnn:** (OK sign)  
**Shinnn:** Yami has really nice arms. He looks feminine underneath clothes  
**Shinnn:** but if you watch his duel footage, sometimes he takes off his blazer  
**Shinnn:** and I can’t help but stare at his arms like (star)(star)(star)

Kaiba clicked his phone off and pushed it aside, feeling his heart race excitedly.  
This was an interesting way to interact with a fan.  
She seemed to be in love, with the idea of a relationship.

 _But it isn’t real,_ Kaiba thought viciously, staring at his keyboard so hard, the keys blurred. _It’s fucking gay._

Was Yami gay?

Kaiba realized he had no way of finding out for sure.  
  
Chiro had mentioned gossip magazines, but he didn’t read that garbage.  
  
Actually, maybe she would know.

He picked up his phone again and sent her additional messages, feeling strangely carefree.  
She had spammed the chat multiple times, so that meant he could do it too.

 **Shinnn:** afterthought, I know we’re just fantasizing, but  
**Shinnn:** do you think Yami could actually be gay? (rubs chin emoji)  
**Shinnn:** I don’t read the gossip magazines. I only browse their socials directly.

Yami felt his phone buzzing repeatedly in his pocket as he dragged an empty box beside the counter and he slipped it out to see if it was xlmaconnalx or Shinnn.  
It was Shinnn, asking more questions about Yami.

Hastily replying, Yami felt his head spin so quick, his ears rang slightly.  
It felt flattering somehow, knowing that this fan cared about him enough to ask these questions. All the other fans he’d discussed prideshipping with were too concerned with what Kaiba did in his free time, and of course, he couldn’t fully enjoy those conversations.

 _She doesn’t read gossip magazines?_ Yami wondered incredulously, thoughtfully typing out his reply. This meant he could tell her things that were true about himself, and Shin would believe him.

 **12Chiro:** he IS gay! Lol I thought that was super obvious (grin)  
**12Chiro:** Wow, you don’t read the gossip mags??  
**12Chiro:** you’re the first one I’ve met who doesn’t hahaha (smile) its ok. I got you.  
**12Chiro:** I am well-versed in all things Yami (thumbs-up) (smile)  
**12Chiro:** Actually, im lacking information on Kaiba. Everyone is. Hahaha (heart)

Kaiba jumped as his phone’s repeated buzzing startled him. It sounded like he was getting a call given how many times it was vibrating, but he was pleased to see that it was Chiro, answering his questions.

He read the replies, feeling a strange rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins. This was somehow exhilarating.  
So, Yami _was_ gay!  
That was relieving to know.  
Kaiba breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
Maybe there was something he was missing out in the gossip magazines, but why bother when he could just ask Chiro about it, because she seemed like a regular consumer.  
And it was good that she was lacking information on himself.  
He was intentionally private!

Kaiba picked up his phone and tapped out his reply, deeply appreciating how quickly Chiro messaged him back. It had been a while since he had someone respond this enthusiastically to a conversation…about anything.

 **Shinnn:** Oh, he is! I totally knew that. (star) It is super obvious now that you said it.  
**Shinnn:** If you’re well-versed in all things Yami as you say, then we can trade info….

Kaiba paused for a moment and decided to lie.

 **Shinnn:** My aunt is Seto Kaiba’s secretary. She sits right outside his office.  
**Shinnn:** I can ask her anything, and she might tell me.  
**Shinnn:** What do you want to know?

 _The main question is, what information am I willing to give away about myself so that I can learn something about Yami!_ Kaiba thought furiously, watching Chiro’s reply rising quickly onto his screen.

 **12Chiro:** OMFGKJAGDKJH REALLY?!?! THAT’S AMAZING!!  
**12Chiro:** well, rest assured, anything you tell me is 100% secret  
**12Chiro:** …it’s more for my own peace of mind than anything else…hahaha

 **Shinnn:** what do you mean by “peace of mind”?

 **12Chiro:** aaah…nothing. I just get worried at his behavior! Like the hotel incident!

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch and his jaw tensed, but Chiro wasn’t done talking.

 **12Chiro:** but its cuz im obsessed with him, obviously. **  
12Chiro:** I like him so much, I would keep secrets about him. For him. So. **  
12Chiro:** please tell me what time he goes in to work? If you aunt can tell you.

Kaiba blinked, thinking that was an extremely banal fact about himself, but sure.  
He could answer that.  
He also noticed they had stopped using emojis.  
Did that mean the conversation just got serious?  
He had no fucking clue.

 **Shinnn:** Ummm hang on, I’ll text her.  
  
Yami read the messages over again, feeling as if his chest was about to explode. Amazing. Just his luck! Shin had a connection at Kaiba Corp!  
  
Kaiba waited 3 minutes before sending the second message.  
  
**Shinnn:** She says he shows up anywhere between 5:30AM to 6:30AM depending on his schedule.

 **12Chiro:** too early!!! (upset emoji) hey…shin-chan, you wake up at that time too…!  
  
Kaiba blinked and hastily sent a lousy excuse coupled with an insult to throw her off his scent.  
  
**Shinnn:** Irrelevant. Many people wake up early for their jobs.  
**Shinnn:** You would know if you weren’t such a lazy slacker of an artist.

Smirking, Kaiba waited for her to explode at him, but instead, he received a snarky reply.

 **12Chiro:** I slack so much, I make your entire month’s salary in one livestream.  
**12Chiro:** (fist emoji) (cash emoji)

“Ha!” Kaiba snorted, feeling his lungs ache as he drew in a sharp breath.  
Reminding himself to stay composed, he typed out his reply.

 **Shinnn:** with my money. (grin) (grin) (grin)

 **12Chiro:** which you gave to me.  
**12Chiro:** So you work for me. That’s what I’m getting. (star)(angel)(cloud)  
**12Chiro:** In all realness tho, you really saved me there.  
**12Chiro:** I can freely buy groceries this month (rainbow) (star)  
**12Chiro:** I’ve been craving spicy chips (devil grin)

Kaiba leaned back in his seat and saved his work, deciding it was more interesting to talk with Chiro instead. He leaned over his phone on his desk and typed out a reply.

 **Shinnn:** Then go buy your spicy chips.  
**Shinnn:** what do you do for a living, if you don’t mind me asking, Chiro-Chan?  
  
There was a long pause and Kaiba frowned.  
Maybe she was a shut-in.  
If she was, that was…fine?

His phone buzzed with Chiro’s response and he hastily glanced back down.

 **12Chiro:** I…can’t say. Maybe I’ll tell you when I’m more comfortable

Kaiba’s frown deepened and he briefly wondered if she worked as an escort.  
  
**12Chiro:** (sweating emoji) aaaaaa!! That sounds really promiscuous!!  
**12Chiro:** but I swear its wholesome work. Not anything like what I draw!!  
**12Chiro:** (sweatdrop grin) (heart)

 _Oh, good._ Kaiba thought, relieved.

 **12Chiro:** NOW YOU TELL ME!!! (devil grin)

Kaiba blinked and briefly considered lying.  
No. Too energy consuming. He’d have to keep track of all the lies.  
He would just dodge questions and play it off with as many emojis as possible.  
  
**Shinnn:** No. (silly face)

 **12Chiro:** WHYYYY?!?! AH. Its cuz YOU work as an escort, right?  
**12Chiro:** you’re sneaking out of a man’s bed before he leaves for work  
**12Chiro:** (grin) (grin) (grin) (winky face) AMIRITE??  
**12Chiro:** You can tell me!!

Kaiba felt a bubble of amusement rise up and sit tightly in his chest.

 **Shinnn:** I work in an office building. That’s all I can say about what I do.

 **12Chiro:** As a secretary? (devil grin) (oni mask)  
  
**Shinnn:** I think what you’re assuming is hilarious.  
**Shinnn:** Keep guessing.  
**Shinnn:** You’ll never guess.  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

 _Oh,_ Kaiba thought, slightly dismayed. Well, she was probably busy doing whatever the hell it was that she did on a normal day.

His phone rang and he picked it up, hearing his secretary’s voice drifting through the receiver. “Mr. Kaiba, you have a meeting in ten minutes….”

He hung up and hit mute on the chat with Chiro and stuck his phone in his pocket. Standing quickly, he gathered his things and stacked them neatly together in his briefcase.

He glanced at his watch and realized with a jolt that it was almost 7PM.  
Somehow, talking with this Chiro made the day pass by a lot quicker.

* * *

 

Yami drummed his fingers against the counter, watching Yugi sign an autograph for a blushing fan before ushering her politely out the door.

He held his hand out stubbornly, watching Yugi blink sternly at him.

“Phone please,” Yami said blandly, wiggling his fingers. Yugi had confiscated his phone earlier when he had failed to answer the door when the mailman knocked.

“Who are you talking with?” Yugi asked suspiciously, slipping Yami’s phone out of his pocket and placing it on the counter with a soft thunk. “Another fan?”

“Yes,” Yami replied vaguely, clicking it on and scrolling through his notifications hungrily. He had 7 texts from Shin, and 13.6k mentions/tags/likes, begging him to draw the nipple play scene from Shin’s story.

Engrossed, he slid his thumb aside and read Shin’s texts first.

 **Shinnn:** Just got off work…and I see that many people are asking about that scene.  
**Shinnn:** (devil grin) you know the one.  
**Shinnn:** If you’re going to draw it, I’m going to watch for sure but,  
**Shinnn:** could you give me a heads-up on what time?  
**Shinnn:** I was streaming at work, and my supervisor was walking by  
**Shinnn:** So, hopefully this time, I can stay till the end.  
**Shinnn:** (grin)(star)  
  
_She’s an office worker,_ Yami mused, wondering if he could get proof.  
  
If he was going to spend this much time talking with her, they might as well genuinely be friends.

 **12Chiro:** I just got off work too!! (a bit later than you haaa!)  
**12Chiro:** so you can’t say that im a slacker (tongue face)  
**12Chiro:** nice, you’re an office worker.  
**12Chiro:** Do you get to wear cute shoes at least?  
**12Chiro:** pic of your heels! (or are you boring and you just wear plain black ones?)

Kaiba was sitting at the kitchen counter with Mokuba when his phone gave of several succinct vibrations.

Mokuba jerked his head up and stared, watching his brother smile and pick up his phone, reading the texts quickly off the screen. He stared incredulously at the small smile sitting on Seto’s face, wondering who it was.  
It was rare that Seto made friends…if it was even a friend at all.

“Who is it?” Mokuba asked casually, craning his neck, but Seto leaned back into bar stool and kept the screen towards his chest, typing resolutely.

 **Shinnn:** That just means you’re a lower rank than I am.  
**Shinnn:** Because I can choose to leave work earlier (grin)  
**Shinnn:** I don’t wear heels… (wide eyes)

Kaiba blinked, hearing Mokuba speak to him and he glanced up, wondering if he ought to tell Chiro that he was a man.

“What?!” Mokuba growled defensively, seeing his brother stare at him blankly.

“Nothing.” Seto replied hastily, and he decided he would tell the truth.  
What was there to lose anyway?  
Weren’t girls supposed to be more receptive towards gay men anyway?

 _I’m a gay man!_ Kaiba realized, feeling the color drain from his face.

He watched Mokuba roll his eyes at him and slide off the stool, walking quietly out of the kitchen, leaving him sitting alone at the counter.

 _“I’m…a gay man”,_ Kaiba typed, feeling his eyes water, and he sent it.  
  
**Shinnn:** I’m…a gay man

 **12Chiro:** And you don’t wear heels? Wow.  
**12Chiro:** -____-  
**12Chiro:** I guess I’m disappointed.

Kaiba felt a hot pang of rage and embarrassment sear through his chest.  
An unimpressed face?! So, what, did that mean she _liked_ her men in heels?!

 **Shinnn:** Fuck. You. (angry devil frown)  
**Shinnn:** With your tastes, you’ll never get laid. (grin) (angel)

Yami threw his head back and let out a mirthless shout of laughter, earning him glare from Yugi.  
Shinnn had a spicy personality.  
Snickering to himself, he carefully constructed his reply.

 **12Chiro:** AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (tears of laughter)  
**12Chiro:** Fuck me indeed!  
**12Chiro:** I will never get laid!! I’m saving myself heheh~~ (devil grin) (heart)

Kaiba felt his eyes water and his thumbs felt numb against the screen.  
Chiro was a sex-crazed virgin, confirmed.

 **Shinnn:** hahaaha saving yourself? For who, pray tell?!?! (tears of laughter)

 **12Chiro:** S  
**12Chiro:** E  
**12Chiro:** T  
**12Chiro:** O  
**12Chiro:** K  
**12Chiro:** A  
**12Chiro:** I  
**12Chiro:** B  
**12Chiro:** A  
**12Chiro:** (heart eyes)

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba felt his chest tighten nervously.  
That was flattering and disturbing thing to hear.  
  
Crossing his legs tightly, he typed out his response carefully, feeling his heart thudding steadily in his ears.

 **Shinnn:** Well, I wish you luck.

 **12Chiro:** I will get him someday. Maybe not in this life, but surely the next! (wink)

Feeling his eyes water, Kaiba felt his breathing grow shallow as he briefly contemplated pity-laying Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** If you’re cute, he’ll sleep with you.  
**Shinnn:** (crown) you’re the gossip mag queen. You would know (smile)

Yami bit his tongue so hard, he tasted blood in his mouth.  
Sure.  
Kaiba would sleep with him…if he was a cute _girl.  
_ This conversation was going down a painful road.  
Next topic.

 **12Chiro:** He would never consider me as an option.  
**12Chiro:** I’m 100000% not his type  
**  
**_100,000% huh?_ Kaiba thought sarcastically. How ugly would this girl have to be for her to be un-layable? Her personality seemed fine…spunky, endearing even.  
Deciding he didn’t want to find out, he waited for Chiro to change the subject.

 **12Chiro:** Say…shin-chan…(or would you prefer kun seeing as how you’re male?)  
**12Chiro:** What’s your type? Surely you must have one! (heart) (star)

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath and held it. There was an easy answer that wouldn’t warrant further discussion.  
  
**Shinnn:** Yami. (blushing smile) Yami is my type. **  
**  
Yami paused, feeling himself tremble as he felt a rush of adrenaline. How…nice! Maybe this Shinnn character was handsome…! Was that too much to hope for?

Kaiba stared at his phone, wondering why Chiro had suddenly gone silent. Was it that surprising? Or had she been called away again?

Sighing, Kaiba stuck his phone back in his pocket, slowly walking up the grand staircase and back into his room. His phone buzzed three times as he sat down on the edge of his bed and he slid it out, feeling apprehensive.

 **12Chiro:** AHHHH LOVE (heart eyes) I should’ve guessed hahaha  
**12Chiro:** hey…in your fic, if you add a chapter about them in Kaiba’s office,  
**12Chiro:** I will happily draw the nipple scene. (devil grin)

Kaiba felt a smile curving on his lips and he replied hastily.

 **Shinnn:** with color?

 **12Chiro:** YES! Is this arrangement okay?

Kaiba felt the room swim as he swayed slightly on the spot, pondering what this meant.  He would write sex scenes and Chiro would happily draw them? For free?  
Hell fucking yes.  
  
Well, it wasn’t technically free…but there was an exchange of services, which was perfect. This was exactly what he had hoped for.  
  
**Shinnn:** (smile)(grin)(grin) YES!! (thumbs up)

 **12Chiro:** GREAT! Then how does tomorrow sound? Tomorrow evening?  
**12Chiro:** …..like at……9:30PM? (rubs chin)

Kaiba blanched, feeling his heart race uncertainly.  
Tomorrow evening for what?  
A date?

 **Shinnn:**...for…what? (confused sweatdrop)

 **12Chiro:** LIVESTREAM!! Are you stupid or what? (tears of laughter)  
**12Chiro:** What did you think I meant?  
  
There was a long pause.

 **Shinnn:** A date! (big heart)

Yami felt himself sweat, and he forced himself to remain calm, reminding himself that he was masquerading as a girl.  
This was a misunderstanding.  
Chiro was a girl. What kind of gay dated girls?

 **12Chiro:** you’re silly, shin-kun! I’m a girl hahaha (tongue face)

Kaiba blinked and felt his world spin slowly as he composed his reply, trying not to feel anxious.

 **Shinnn:** I am okay with  
**Shinnn:** both genders (star)

There was a long pause.

 **12Chiro:** R-REALLY?!?! (shock face)

 **Shinnn:** yes, really.

 **12Chiro:** REALLY REALLY?!?! (shock face) (big heart)  
  
Kaiba sighed.  
  
**Shinnn:** yes, really. (annoyed face)

Yami eased his laptop shut and leaned back into his bed, holding his phone high above his face, wondering if he ought to tell Shin that he was a man.  
No.  
Too soon.  
Maybe in a few months when they became closer friends.  
For now, it was fine like this.

 _Maybe…he could help me forget about Kaiba_ , Yami thought wistfully.  
Unlikely.  
Their conversation was centered around Kaiba…and himself.  
And Shin’s type was “Yami”.

 _Is he my type?_ Yami wondered desperately, feeling his heart skip several beats as his mind raced. Maybe he could get Shin to send him a photo of his face.  
All he needed to do was gain his trust.  
And then, maybe they could meet in person…!

Yami shook his head, forcing himself to snap out of it, seeing a few more texts bubble up on his phone from Shin.

 **Shinnn:** I’ll write that office sex scene.  
**Shinnn:** You should get some sleep.  
**Shinnn:** Anything specific you want to see happen?  
**Shinnn:** I’m writing it for you after all (smile)

Yami blinked and felt his stomach swoop down to his feet, sending a strange shiver up his spine. No way. Shinn was definitely writing this for himself too…!  
But if he was taking requests, then….

 **12Chiro:** STANDING SEX  
  
**Shinnn:** ok.  
**  
12Chiro:** And!!!

Yami let his breath out slowly, seeing his thumbs tremble against the brightness of his screen.

 **12Chiro:** Write it like Yami is the ONLY person he’ll ever touch again.

 **12Chiro:** I can’t stand…what’s in the news right now.

 **Shinnn:** yeah, I agree it’s embarrassing to read.

 **12Chiro:** No! Not only that!! I can’t stand it! I can’t stand knowing…(crying emoji)

Kaiba frowned down at his phone and wondered what she meant, waiting for another text to pop up, but three minutes passed and nothing happened. Wait.  
Was she actually…crying?!

 **Shinnn:** Chiro?

 **12Chiro:** sorry. I’m being stupid. It’s nothing. See you on the stream tomorrow.

 _‘It’s nothing’ is girl-speak for ‘everything is wrong’!_ Kaiba thought furiously typing out a reply.

 **Shinnn:** Wait! Can’t stand knowing what?!

He waited for a long moment and clicked off his phone in annoyance.  
This girl was too fucking emotional.

His phone buzzed on his mattress and Kaiba reached for it tiredly, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

 **12Chiro:** I can’t stand knowing that he’s actually straight in real life.  
**12Chiro:** So…if possible, can we avoid that topic all together?  
  
Kaiba sighed and palmed his face.  
  
_I guess I’m not straight if I’m talking with you about fucking Yami in the ass,_ Kaiba thought wearily. _And I’m also paying you to draw ass-porn of Yami. How fucking straight of me.  
_  
**Shinnn:** (ok sign)  
  
**12Chiro:** This is really important to me. It’s the only reason I got into prideshipping.

 **12Chiro:** I just couldn’t stomach it anymore. I had to. Do you understand? (sad face)

 **Shinnn:** Yes.

Kaiba stared at his phone screen a little longer before typing out another text.

 **Shinnn:** hey…if he came out as gay, what do you think would happen?

There was another long pause.

 **Shinnn:** Chiro?  
**Shinnn:** Right. Avoid the topic. Got it.

 **12Chiro:** If he did…come out as gay…  
**12Chiro:** I’d show up on his doorstep (devil grin)  
  
**Shinnn:** THAT’S STALKING!! **  
  
12Chiro: ** And demand that he fuck Yami…while I watch.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, deeply regretting this conversation entirely.

 **Shinnn:** …I’m going to bed.

Yami blinked.

 **12Chiro:** Am I creeping you out? I’ll stop.

_-Shinnn is away-_

Damn.  
Yami bit his lip and considered apologizing.  
No.  
There was nothing to apologize for.

But…just in case he had scared Shin away, he would draw the nipple scene and release it as a free piece anyway. If he could convince Shin to write more scenes, he would have plenty of time to host streams and draw those instead.

Shoving his phone underneath his pillow, Yami got up off his bed and sat down at his desk pulling his tablet close and flipping open his laptop.  
  
He wasn’t getting much sleep tonight, but it was definitely worth it.

* * *

Kaiba felt his phone buzzing with his alarm on his nightstand and he silenced it groggily, pulling it towards his face to check the time.

5:45 AM  
  
_“12Chiro: hey I know its…  
12Chiro: I was wondering…  
12Chiro: And also…”_

Rolling over onto his back tiredly, Kaiba read the messages from Chiro which had been sent an hour ago. Did that girl ever sleep??

 **12Chiro:** Hey, I know its late, and you’re probably asleep  
**12Chiro:** but I was wondering how old you are, if you don’t mind telling me.  
**12Chiro:** and also, check your inbox!

 _I’m old enough_ , Kaiba thought darkly, slowly typing out a reply with one eye open.

 **Shinnn:** im older than 15  
**Shinnn:** and younger than 30.  
**Shinnn:** how old are you?

He closed his eyes and felt his phone buzz in his hand.  
What?!  
Was she awake?!?

 **12Chiro:** hahaha good one. Then I am also, older than 15 and younger than 30.

 **12Chiro:** did you see the gift I made for you??? (heart eyes)

Suppressing a yawn, Kaiba opened a new window to his fake social account and checked his messages, his breath catching in his chest as he realized she had sent him a drawing.

Suddenly wide awake, Kaiba tapped on the image, staring unblinkingly at it.

It was a lewd drawing of Yami, lying on his side, wearing nothing but his black tank top, one hand torturing his nipple while the other was wrapped firmly around his dick. One slender finger was pressed lightly into the tip, and his expression was absolutely lustful.

H-Holy shit. Kaiba felt himself instantly harden so much that his boner pressed tightly into the mattress beneath him.

 **12Chiro:** so?  
**12Chiro:** do you like it???  
**12Chiro:** ???? (rubs chin)  
**12Chiro:** hey hey hey..shinnnnnnn!  
**12Chiro:** I was up all…

Kaiba hit mute and flipped over onto his back, hastily shoving a hand down his pants and wrapping his cool fingers around his own hardness, letting out a frustrated sigh. He held the phone in front of his face, his gaze burning into Yami’s gentle pink nipples. He stroked himself steadily, feeling his vision fade violently as the image of Yami laying on the sheets blurred.  
He had a sudden urge to lick Yami’s skin.  
He wanted to drag open-mouthed kisses along that smooth chest and straddle him while he was panting and making that lewd face beneath him.

Roughly thumbing the head of his penis, Kaiba gave himself a few more solid strokes upwards, feeling his stomach twist and clench with a familiar pressure, and he shut his eyes, giving in to the solid wave of pleasure consuming his body, convulsing stiffly once before relaxing back into the bed, his hand covered in his own semen.

He felt warm…and that feeling vanished quickly, replaced by cold fear and guilt.

He sat up and threw the covers off himself, rushing into the bathroom to use the shower.

Yami was sitting at his desk, frowning at his phone, wondering if Shin had fallen asleep.

Shrugging, he posted the nipple-play drawing to his feed, adding a caption:

_“‘Take off your shirt and pinch your nipples.’  
Ahhh!! **At:Shin_tarotarotaro** ’s new fic had me up all night drawing this piece! Enjoy!”_

Standing and stretching, Yami’s phone buzzed across his desk and he snatched it up, reading the messages.

 **Xlmaconnalx:** OMG CHIROOOO THAT DRAWING IS AMAZING!!!  
**Xlmaconnalx** : I KNEW YOU READ IT!!! (heart) (heart) (heart)

 **Shinnn:** your drawing was so erotic….  
**Shinnn:** I’m embarrassed to say what I did after you sent it to me.  
**Shinnn:** I have work. Talk with you more later.

Yami blinked, feeling his heart skip several beats as he read over Shin’s texts. Embarrassed…?

He covered his mouth when he realized what Shin had meant.

Hurriedly composing his reply, Yami wrote:

 **12Chiro:** Sh-Shin-kun…were you…masturbating?!?!?

 **12Chiro:** ……shin. Shin. Did you masturbate to that drawing?

There was a long pause and his phone buzzed with a reply.

 **Shinnn:** YES. Now shut the fuck up before I mute you.

 _Wow, rude,_ Yami thought, disgruntled. _A “thank you” would’ve been nice._

He sat back in his chair and watched the comments roll in, feeling his phone vibrate again.

 **Shinnn:** chiro, do you have a boyfriend?

Instantly on guard, Yami frowned.  
Why the sudden personal question? This could only lead to bad things.

 **12Chiro:** no. why? Are you offering? (grin)

 **12Chiro:** hahaha JOKE! You’d have to meet a very rigorous set of standards.

 **12Chiro:** you’d owe me at least 8 more sex scenes. *at least!!*

 **12Chiro:** you’d have to be *h*a*n*d*s*o*m*e

Kaiba set his briefcase down on his desk and watched his secretary bow out of his office. He glanced down at his phone, reading the barrage of texts from Chiro.

He sat down behind his desk and drummed his fingers against the table.  
This girl sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe…he could offer to take her on a date.  
It would be nice to meet the person who was drawing his gratuitous Yami ass-porn.

 **Shinnn:** deal.  
**Shinnn:** I write you ~at least~ 8 more sex scenes, and then we’ll go out on a date.

 **Shinnn:** Y/N?

Yami stared at his phone, feeling his heart rate increase as his face began to burn. Wow, another one.  
Another fan-turned-suitor.  
And on the second day too, no less.  
This was the tenth person to ask him for a date without knowing anything about him first. Or was it the ninth?  
  
Yami was beginning to lose count.  
_  
I guess it doesn’t matter what I look like_ , Yami thought bitterly. _I’m just the person behind his screen who fuels his kink._

 **12Chiro:** I have to warn you Shin-san…I am SUPER UGLY and gross.  
**12Chiro:** I am so ugly, you’ll see me and turn around instantly.  
**12Chiro:** I don’t think you want that kind of person in your life.

Kaiba bit back a smirk, thinking that girls who were cute always insisted they were ugly.

 **Shinnn:** you look very cute from here!  
**Shinnn:** do we have a deal? You can reject me after 8 scenes.  
**Shinnn:** Don’t reject me now.(grin)(star)(grin)

Yami felt his eyes watering heavily as he replied,

 **12Chiro:** sure sure sure shin-chan, whatever you say~~~~  
**12Chiro:** If I’m not happy with those 8 scenes, I’ll make you write another one.  
**12Chiro:** And another one. And another one.  
**12Chiro:** Until the day we die. (heart)

And he clicked his phone off.  
Rising unsteadily to his feet, Yami fell onto his bed and felt himself drifting off.

Kaiba snorted to himself and flipped his laptop open, carefully scanning his schedule for the day, typing out his reply happily.

 **Shinnn:** deal.  
**Shinnn:** Also, I was wondering what program you use?

_-12Chiro is away-_

Trying not to feel offended, Kaiba turned back to his computer.  
Maybe he had made her uncomfortable by being too forward.

A way to remedy that would be to write that office sex scene.

Checking the time, he decided he would set aside ten minutes out of every hour to write a few paragraphs, that way, he could post it by this evening.

* * *

Yami cracked his eyes open, feeling his shoulders ache. It was completely dark outside his window, and Yugi had left the light on in his room.

His stomach grumbled as he glanced at the clock on his desk.  
  
7:45PM.

Ah, Shin was probably getting off work right about now!

He slipped his hand underneath his pillow to yank out his phone, surprised to see 50k mentions, texts from xlmaconnalx, and Shin.

 **xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU ASLEEP?! WAKE UP GIRL  
**xlmaconnalx** : SHIN_TARO POSTED A FIC  
**xlmaconnalx:** SEX IN KAIBA’S OFFICE!!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** SO SEXY I CREAMED!!!  
  
**Shinnn:** also, I was wondering what program you use?  
**Shinnn:** hey, you probably passed out seeing as how you didn’t text me all day  
**Shinnn:** so here: http//lin.k…. (pen)(pad of paper)  
**Shinnn:** Please accept this as thanks for the drawing.

Yami sat up so quickly, he felt his vision turn green.

He tapped on the link Shin sent him and began reading, his heart thudding heavily in his ears with anticipation.

“ **Title:** Mr.Shoe

 **Summary:** \-----  
  
[Chapter 2]

Yami stepped out of Kaiba’s limousine and squinted up at the skyscraper, the sunlight stinging his eyes as he ascended the white concrete steps.

He felt giddy, nervous, and excited. It had been a while since he had last seen Kaiba in person, and he wasn’t sure what had prompted Kaiba to send a car so suddenly.  
  
Especially right after that…call.  
  
Wouldn’t it make more sense for Kaiba to avoid him like the plague?  
That was embarrassing!

 _He wants to rub the humiliation in my face,_ Yami thought furiously, ignoring the burly bodyguards who had accompanied him into the tall elevator.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, drumming his fingers nervously against the edge of his steel desk, feeling unusually anxious. He was pleasantly surprised when Yami had complied so willingly by accepting the car he had sent to the game shop, but he was worried about how Yami was taking the gesture.  
  
Yami stepped out of the elevator and glanced around, marveling at the neatness of everything from the secretary’s desk, to the thin potted plants flanking the double frosted glass doors leading into Kaiba’s office.

The woman sitting at the front desk hung up the phone and hastily gathered her things, looking harassed. She rushed past him without making eye contact, joining the guards in the elevator.

Blinking, Yami watched as the elevator doors slid shut, leaving him standing alone in the empty space, and he could hear every beat of his heart as his anxiety increased. It seemed…Kaiba had dismissed the woman at the front intentionally.

He saw Kaiba’s tall silhouette pan across the frosted glass door as he moved towards it slowly. He paused, his hand on the door handle, staring at the shadow on the other side, waiting for Kaiba to open the door. The shadow was unmoving.

Kaiba was on the other side, feeling himself sweat as he saw Yami hesitate by the door. He had to wait patiently. Yami had to come in on his own…but Kaiba was aching to yank the door open to pull him inside and into a tight embrace.

Come on!

Yami was still hesitating on the other side.

“Come in,” Kaiba said quietly, feeling his throat constricting with dread.  
If he didn’t know his spiky-haired rival any better, it felt as though he were about to turn around and leave.

Yami heard Kaiba’s voice drifting through the door and he nodded, pushing the door open hesitantly.  
He spotted a wide desk sitting against wall-to-ceiling windows, and the next thing he saw was Kaiba’s eyelashes as Kaiba pulled him into a deep kiss.  
Warm hands cupped his face as Kaiba’s forehead knocked painfully into his as their lips met, and Yami floundered, blinking rapidly as Kaiba’s tongue slid thinly past his lips and dipped down against his tongue.

Yami felt his knees grow weak as he parted his lips, tasting Kaiba on his tongue, inhaling his sweet breath, feeling his skin burn where Kaiba’s hands touched his face.

Kaiba flicked his tongue boldly in and out of Yami’s mouth, relishing in his delicious warmth. Now, this felt right.  
Could they step away from the door?  
They could easily be seen if someone decided to come up without warning.

He pulled away and gazed down at Yami’s flushed face, feeling incredibly aroused, pulling Yami close, enjoying the way his rival’s slender frame felt against his own body.

Yami felt his head spin wonderfully as Kaiba held him close, secretly wondering if this was fine.  
Was this really fine?  
Because his boner was aching and throbbing in his pants, straining for a release.

“Come over here,” Kaiba said gruffly, grabbing Yami by the elbow and leading him over to the windows, feeling Yami stumble forwards and follow him obediently.

“Kaiba…w-wait…” Yami said weakly, feeling his heart jumping straight up into his throat as Kaiba pulled him towards the tall windows behind his desk.

He stared out at the view, seeing the buildings sparkle back at him in the harsh afternoon sunlight, leaving green spots in his eyes. He glanced down and saw tiny dots of people hovering in groups on the sidewalk, waiting for the crossing light to turn green. What? What did Kaiba want him to see?

“I don’t understand,” Yami said flatly, feeling Kaiba’s fingers close around his upper arms and squeeze him gently. He stared at the reflection of himself in the window, seeing Kaiba’s head hovering just above his, and he realized with a jolt that Kaiba’s eyes were closed. Kaiba buried his face into Yami’s mass of spiky hair, inhaling deeply, enjoying his unique scent. Holy fuck…he smelled so fucking good.  
  
Kaiba gripped Yami’s arms tighter, enjoying the way Yami’s firm muscles felt beneath his palms, and he had a sudden urge to strip Yami of his blazer.  
Yeah. He was going to do that.

Yami froze, feeling Kaiba press his lips against the nape of his neck, and shivered, seeing Kaiba’s hands creep across his chest and grab the edge of his blazer, peeling it back off his shoulder, and Kaiba’s fingers found their way through the thick band of his tank top, brushing lightly across his collarbones, causing goosebumps to rise up along his arms.

“Take it off,” Kaiba growled, pressing his lips tighter against the skin of Yami’s neck, biting down against the sweet and supple flesh, rolling his tongue thickly over Yami’s skin, tasting him, feeling him squirm and gasp underneath his touch.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Yami said, frantically, shrugging his blazer back onto his shoulder, watching Kaiba flip his collar down to attack his neck with a flurry of soft kisses, and he shut his eyes, trembling at the feeling of Kaiba’s heated lips against his skin.

But Kaiba ignored him, pinning him firmly against the glass, hungrily teething his earlobe, his hot breath sending shivers down Yami’s spine.

Yami opened his mouth to protest, but two of Kaiba’s fingers slid into his mouth, silencing him as they pressed firmly down against his tongue.

“Suck…” Kaiba panted, his hands roughly palming down across Yami’s body, pausing at the stack of thick belts sitting on his narrow hips. He reached around Yami’s front and fumbled poorly with the buckles, too distracted by the sensation of Yami’s slick tongue flicking and suckling his fingers. Yami’s hand came down atop of Kaiba’s much larger one, clicking his belts off with ease, and Kaiba managed to undo the fly of Yami’s pants, smirking as he felt Yami bucking his ass into his crotch, grinding resolutely while his tongue swirled across the pads of his fingers.

“You,” Kaiba struggled to speak through the heavy haze of lust weighing at the front of his mind as he inched Yami’s pants off from around his hips, feeling Yami shiver pleasurably against his body. “You…are mine. Understand?”

Yami felt his eyes watering heavily, half-blinded by the sun reflecting off the buildings as Kaiba’s cool fingers found its way around his throbbing erection and gave him a few rough jerks. Kaiba’s hand shoved deeper down into his pants, giving his balls a firm grope before traveling up to wrap around his shaft once more.

“Say that you understand,” Kaiba managed, pushing Yami flush against the glass window, roughly bucking his hips forwards, pressing his hardness between Yami’s clothed ass cheeks, giving the nape of Yami’s neck a threatening lick.  
  
If Yami didn’t want what was about to happen next, Kaiba wasn’t sure if he could stop.  
  
He needed to hear Yami’s consent…and if not…Kaiba wasn’t sure if he could stop.  
  
Kaiba wasn’t sure if he could stop.

Yami nodded weakly, unable to think or breathe due to the wonderful sensations coming from Kaiba’s hardness rubbing him from behind combined with the tips of Kaiba’s nails dragging against his tongue. Yes…! He understood!  
  
He lightly bit down on Kaiba’s knuckles, feeling Kaiba fumble behind him, hearing the soft clinking of a belt hitting the floor, and he trembled with anticipation.  
  
Oh...oh gods no.  
Was Kaiba going to…enter him?!  
While they were standing here, against the window?!

Yami shook his head frantically, giving Kaiba’s finger a firm bite, squirming as he felt Kaiba squeeze his dick so tightly, he almost came.

“Too late, you already agreed,” Kaiba hissed, inching his pants down and freeing his erection, leaning his weight into Yami, enjoying the way their breaths left small circles of condensation against the window.

“And anyone…who looks up, will see this, and they will know too,” Kaiba continued gleefully, his teeth once again tugging along the delicate curves of Yami’s ear, feeling Yami shiver and tremble against him, “that you are mine.”

Yami felt his head spin as Kaiba’s fingers left his mouth and he felt a soft wetness pass across his asshole, and he pressed his palms against the glass, panting heavily. Kaiba’s hand was still stroking him at an agonizing pace, and Yami felt his stomach clench with a sudden wave of pleasure. He was going to cum!

Kaiba seemed to sense this, and he gave Yami’s ass cheeks a firm shove, hearing Yami gasp as his dick pressed right up against the freezing cold window pane.

Kaiba took this chance to slip a finger into Yami’s hole, giving him a few firm thrusts, enjoying the way Yami clenched and attempted to growl at him.

“Kaiba…!” Yami cried, trying to push himself off of the glass, but to no avail. Kaiba was still leaning heavily into him, his fingers gently scissoring him open, and a thick, hot wetness thudded against the small of his back.

“This is mine,” Kaiba said, sounding almost desperate, slowly rubbing the length of his dick between Yami’s pert ass cheeks.  
He felt Yami gasp and shiver again, and grow very still, his slender back rising and falling with each breath he took.  
  
“Hey, say it. Or I won’t put it in,” Kaiba insisted, slowly kneading the hot flesh of Yami’s hips, enjoying the way the skin turned red every time he gathered them between his fingers.

“This…is mine,” Yami repeated weakly, feeling Kaiba drag his nails across his ass and press the head of his penis into his hole, stretching him thickly. His knees trembled violently and he felt his body grow numb as Kaiba slid all the way into him, leaning his entire weight against the window, panting heavily.

“Say it again,” Kaiba breathed, feeling his chest and stomach twist and clench at different intervals the moment he entered Yami. Hot…wet, and tight. Too hot…too tight…he was going to cum just from sliding inside. Fuck.

“Th-This is…m-mine…” Yami shuddered, feeling Kaiba ease out of him and ram back into him once, so heavily the window pane wobbled, his dick twitching and leaking wetly onto the glass. A-Amazing…!  
He was being filled with a searing, thick heat, and Kaiba thrust powerfully into him again, causing his knees to give out, but Kaiba’s weight pressing him upright against the window kept him steady. This feeling…was his! And he was going to cum.

“I-I’m going to…” Yami choked, feeling Kaiba grab onto his hips and slide in and out of him again, and again, each thrust seemed to match the beat of his heart, and Yami let out a strangled cry, convulsing as a wave of pleasure tightened at the base of his stomach and he came onto the window.

Gasping for breath, Yami felt Kaiba’s shaft slam into him repeatedly, not giving him a moment to recover, and Yami curled forwards against the coldness of the glass, feeling his semen dripping down his thighs, only to be rubbed up messily against the window as Kaiba thrust into him again. The tip of his dick had turned a bright red as he was pushed up against the cold glass, and Yami eased himself back into Kaiba’s passionate thrusts.

Kaiba’s vision was fading in and out as Yami’s lewd gasps filled his office, and he felt a deep curl of satisfaction settle in his chest as he saw Yami cum all over his window and push back against him, planting his feet farther apart, clearly…begging for more. But he wasn’t going to last much longer. It all felt too heavenly.

He slid himself out all the way and reveled in the way his penis glistened in the afternoon sun before he shoved himself into Yami’s ass again, feeling his rival convulse and cry out weakly, his fingers curling desperately against the glass.

Yami’s pried his eyes open and managed to glance down at the tiny street, and he thought he saw a few heads turn to look upwards. N-No...! Impossible! No one could see this high up…right?! And he tried to speak as his body was being assaulted with too many pleasurable sensations at once, “K-Kaiba...th-…s-some people…c-can see...!”

Kaiba pressed Yami tighter up against the glass, hearing a wet squeaking noise as Yami’s dick rubbed erotically against the window through all of his cum, “Oh yeah?” he asked evilly, reaching around to grab Yami’s cock, speaking between his rough thrusts as he could feel an orgasm coming on. “Then I hope…they’re enjoying…this as much as…I am. Can they see…that you’re…enjoying yourself too?”

Yami bit his lip and realized it was pointless to argue. He shuddered happily and shut his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of Kaiba’s chest pressing into his back as his hole was filled repeatedly with Kaiba’s heat while Kaiba’s hand tortured his dick with firm but rough strokes, feeling another deep swirl of pleasure wrenching its way out from his core, and he orgasmed violently again, realizing that yes, he was enjoying himself. Immensely. Maybe even too much.

Kaiba grit his teeth and gave Yami a few more vigorous thrusts, tensing ecstatically as he rode out the giant wave of his orgasm, leaning down to bite the flesh across Yami’s neck, inhaling his scent deeply once more, feeling his dick throb warmly as he released a rush of his fluids into Yami’s ass, enjoying the hard gasp he earned.

Yami clenched around Kaiba’s thickness, suddenly feeling extremely full and warm despite being pressed against the coldness of the window. Kaiba slid in and out of him a few more times, slowing his pace, and Yami let out a content sigh, shivering slightly as Kaiba withdrew completely and paused.

Kaiba blinked, his ears ringing as he stared down at himself. His dick was slick and shiny, and he relished in the sight of Yami’s ass dripping with his fresh semen, his slender thighs trembling as he struggled to remain standing.

“Good?” Kaiba asked hoarsely, seeing Yami attempt to push himself up off the glass, but he shoved himself easily into Yami’s hole again, sliding himself all the way in until the hilt, deeply enjoying the searing heat surrounding his sensitive dick, hearing Yami let out a startled cry and shudder violently with pleasure.

“G-Good…” Yami gasped weakly, feeling as if he were about to pass out. He couldn’t take anymore, and yet Kaiba seemed as though he could continue!

“What have we learned today?” Kaiba demanded, giving his dick an excited twitch inside of Yami, feeling Yami squirm and curl his fingers into his palm. He slipped his hand around Yami’s wrist and gave his rival’s arm a loving squeeze. “Tell me.”

“I…can’t anymore,” Yami said lamely, thinking he had learned that he could cum twice within minutes. An impossible feat when he was pleasuring himself, and yet, it was so easy when Kaiba was inside of him.

“Wrong…answer,” Kaiba smirked, sliding himself out halfway and pausing deliberately in his motions, feeling Yami clench deliciously around the middle of his dick.

Yami was swimming through a haze of warm, floating sensations, wondering what answer Kaiba wanted to hear. Was it…that… “This…is mine?” Yami asked tentatively, feeling Kaiba flex powerfully behind him, and he shuddered. “Please…I came twice…already.”

Kaiba nodded, satisfied, gently easing himself deeper into Yami, feeling Yami buck his ass further onto his dick, sending a white-hot jolt of electricity running all the way down to his toes.

“Yes, this is yours,” Kaiba said finally, leaning his weight off of Yami and wrapping an arm around his waist, catching him before his knees hit the floor.

Yami blinked and nodded weakly, feeling his heart swell with happiness.  
Yes.  
========================================  
_[This is scene 1 of 8]  
  
This standing-sex scene was written for 12Chiro.  
  
One down, seven to go.  
  
-S”_

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling his eyes water and his dick leaked thickly in his pants.

Oh…this chapter was bad. This was terrible. The words somehow made his chest constrict with pain and longing…for Kaiba’s touch.

Shin had somehow managed to capture the exact feelings of tension and desperation he often felt when he dealt with Kaiba. Shutting his eyes, Yami hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth on his bed, willing his erection to go away.  
  
No.  
If he masturbated to this now, it would become real, in his head, and only in his head.  
  
_It’s not real…it’s not real,_ Yami chanted to himself, feeling his phone buzz in his hand.

Blinking through his tears of frustration, Yami slid his thumb across the screen to read the texts.

 **Shinnn:** Hey lazy. (grin) Wake up (speaker horn)  
**Shinnn:** Or was that scene so bad, you muted me and you’re punishing me?  
**Shinnn:** respond dammit, cuz im going to bed.  
**Shinnn:** Some people live and work on a regular schedule, wouldn’t you know.

Drawing in a shaking breath, Yami placed his chin between his knees and glumly replied.

 **12Chiro:** I am awake!!!!!! (crying face)  
**12Chiro:** That scene was so good, it made me cry!!  
  
There was a long pause.

 **Shinnn:** it should’ve made you aroused.  
**Shinnn:** Don’t cry. I hate tears. (worried frown)

 **12Chiro:** They’re tears of HAPPINESS, stupid.  
**12Chiro:** thank you. (rainbow) (grin) (smile)  
**12Chiro:** You captured the feeling well, even if your writing solidly sucks.  
**12Chiro:** but ok. I will count this one towards the 8 you owe me.

 **Shinnn:** if it sucks, then don’t read it. (eye roll)  
**Shinnn:** stupid (grin) (thumbs up)

 **12Chiro:** (skull)(skull)(skull)

 **Shinnn:** good, now that I know you saw it, im going to bed.  
**Shinnn:** good night.

Yami blinked slowly, hiccupping slightly.

 **12Chiro:** WAIT WAIT!  
**12Chiro:** are you free tomorrow evening at 8PM? I’ll stream then.  
**12Chiro:** let me know if that time is ok for you. (ok sign)

Palming his face sleepily, Kaiba quickly accessed his calendar, irritated to see a meeting that would end at 8.

 **Shinnn:** No, I will still be at work then.

He scrolled through his calendar and saw a 3 hour gap after 2PM.  
Odd.  
His secretary didn’t usually leave large gaps of time.  
He would have to ask her about it.  
  
He sent his secretary a quick text and sent Chiro his reply.

 **Shinnn:** But after 2 will be fine.

There was a long pause and Kaiba buried his face into his pillow, inhaling deeply, desperately wishing he could recall Yami’s scent off the top of his head.  
He had only briefly caught a light whiff of it when Yami had strode past him after a duel. That was months ago, and that was the _only_ time he had been close enough to Yami, close enough to bury his nose into his spiky blonde bangs.  
  
Kaiba cursed himself for not pouncing on Yami when he had had the chance, feeling his stomach churn as his chest ached with a strange longing.

Yami heard Yugi’s footsteps pattering up the stairs, and the door creaked open.

Yugi’s worried face stuck in through the crack, “Yami…you’ve been asleep all day. Did you pull another all-nighter?”

Yami nodded mutely, gripping his phone, pressing the screen against his knees, still feeling his erection throbbing in his pants. Ignore...breathe…ignore….

“Well,” Yugi shook his head exasperated, “We’re hosting a special set-release event tomorrow. All the game shops in the region are doing it. So…try to be awake by then, okay? I know you’ve been working hard.”

Yami frowned, “When?”

“After lunch, around 1:30PM,” Yugi said with a firm nod. “Try to get some sleep tonight.”

Yami nodded and watched Yugi back out of the room.  
The warm scent of cooked rice floated into the room, and Yami felt his stomach grumble painfully.  
He lifted his phone to his face and sighed, composing his reply.  
Guess he wasn’t going to be streaming tomorrow.

 **12Chiro:** Crap! I can’t do that time. I need to babysit.

“Ok,” Kaiba typed, and he was about to send it when his phone buzzed again.

His secretary had messaged him back saying, _“I thought you would want to take Mokuba out to participate in the special Duel Monsters set-release, happening right in our lobby downstairs!  
  
Did you perhaps forget?  
  
Several meeting rooms have been rented out for the event…so I didn’t schedule anything at…”_

 **12Chiro:** Sorry Shin-chan!!! (crying face)  
**12Chiro:** I didn’t know until just now!!!  
**12Chiro:** my brother just told me. (annoyed frown)  
**12Chiro:** so, maybe the day after tomorrow?  
**12Chiro:** it’ll give people time to read the story update anyway!  
**12Chiro:** Yes? (smile)(heart)

Kaiba frowned and felt his fingers tingle strangely.  
Was Chiro…attending the set-release, but passing it off as babysitting?  
Why the lie?  
Was it because she was ashamed of only liking Yami and Kaiba as celebrities, but not for what they did together most often, which was...play Duel Monsters?

 **Shinnn:** Hey, (angry frown)  
**Shinnn:** there’s no shame in liking duel monsters for the card game you know.  
**Shinnn:** I’m offended you would lie to me about that

Yami drew in a sharp breath, feeling his head spin as his heart rate increased ten-fold.  
Caught…in a lie!  
That meant, Shin was also a fan of Duel Monsters!  
And he was sharp.  
  
**Shinnn:** You can say that you’re attending the set-release event, Chiro,  
**Shinnn:** I won’t be angry. (eye roll)  
  
Yami paused and hesitated for a long moment before asking,

 **12Chiro:** So…I take it you play Duel Monsters?  
  
Shin’s reply was instantaneous and so enthusiastic, Yami was caught off guard. He stared at his phone, watching each message pop up one after another.

 **Shinnn:** YES  
**Shinnn:** YES OF COURSE  
**Shinnn:** I PLAY DUEL MONSTERS  
**Shinnn:** Honestly, who do you take me for?!  
**Shinnn:** I will be attending the set-release, and there is a card I am excited for.  
**Shinnn:** This event is happening all over the city!  
**Shinnn:** I’ve been so caught up with your bullshit that  
  
Yami gripped his phone with shaking hands, feeling his thumbs grow numb.  
_His_ bullshit?!  
He wasn’t the one writing steamy sex scenes while apparently at work!  
  
**Shinnn:** I nearly fucking forgot.  
**Shinnn:** so thank you for that.  
**Shinnn:** ….you are attending the set-release, right?  
**Shinnn:** I take it, you play too?

Yami let out a sigh of nervous relief.  
Shin wasn’t angry about the lie.  
He was more interested in discussing Duel Monsters.  
Good. This was actually quite good!

 **12Chiro:** (nervous sweatdrop) A-Ahhh….hahaha!  
**12Chiro:** Wow, Shin-chan, you’re passionate about it aren’t you!  
**12Chiro:** and yes I play…sometimes!  
**12Chiro:** I’m sorry. I did lie.  
**12Chiro:** I…was afraid that you would be angry and

 **Shinnn:** Yeah that’s what I thought.  
**Shinnn:** you can make it up by telling me your favorite card  & favorite deck.  
**Shinnn:** Go on.  
**Shinnn:** Type.  
**Shinnn:** Hurry.  
**Shinnn:** I’m tired of waiting for your slow-ass replies

Sticking his tongue in his cheek, Yami felt a strange bubble of laughter welling up inside him.  
Shin’s tone when he wrote sounded almost exactly the way he had envisioned Kaiba speaking.  
Curt, rude, and to the point.  
  
_At this rate, I might actually start treating him like he is Kaiba,_ Yami thought sadly, figuring he ought to get out of bed and eat something.  
Shin was dangerously magnetic, and he had been glued to his phone the moment he opened his eyes.  
  
**12Chiro:** hahaha actuallyyyy I don’t have a favorite card! (happy hands)  
**12Chiro:** and I don’t know enough to play…but I like watching duels! (tongue face)  
**12Chiro:** I need to eat something!  
**12Chiro:** Later! (bento emoji)  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

Kaiba gripped his phone tightly, feeling frustration curl tightly in his chest.  
Another lie?  
If Chiro was attending the set-release, she at least had some surface knowledge about Duel Monsters. Instead of wanting to discuss it, she did the online equivalent of a dodge and run.

 **Shinnn:** Chiro, I’m liking you a lot less now that you’re lying.

 **Shinnn:** If you really don’t want to say anything, just say so.  
  
Clicking his phone off, Kaiba sighed heavily and closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off lightly.

* * *

 **Author’s note:**  
  
AHAHAHA did I say Feb 7 th? Well, I posted a week early lol.

Hit that bookmark/favorites button so you’ll know when I decide to publish early again!!

Thank you for the extremely warm reception of chapter one!  
Thank you for supporting me as a writer/artist!  
  
[Connect with me here!](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)

 **At reader: SHAMTAL** ….please get some rest okay?! Don’t stay up until 2AM waiting for updates!!! ;A;

 **At reader: KURIIIIIIIIIII** …the number of ‘i’s in your username makes me nervous hahaha and thank you thank you THANK YOU for that awesomely LEWD art heh. Everyone go view it and stare shamelessly. Its 1000000000000% NSFW jsyk

Here is the bonus scene inspired by that artwork!

_[(link to full NSFW version ufufufuf kekeke)](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ce1e16c711d2dd2dc98b5478eda4b81b/tumblr_inline_p36wjxrWoE1v3y69w_1280.png) _

_**  
**_ Kaiba was sitting at his desk when he heard his computer ping with a new notification.

He hastily checked it, thinking it was another mention from Chiro, but to his dismay, it was another user he had never seen before.

 _“ **At:Shintarotarotaro** I know I can’t draw half as well as **at:12Chiro** but still wanted to say I love you please don’t stop writing! _(´_ _ཀ_ _`_ _」_ _∠_ _)_ see you next update (smushed) -image attached- ”_

 _Ah, more fan art for that garbage I wrote,_ Kaiba thought while clicking on the image, feeling viciously satisfied.

He blinked, enjoying the overall effect of the entire drawing, staring intently at the clear beads of cum dripping down between Yami’s thighs, smirking at the way the artist had drawn Yami’s luscious ass. Nice. Very nice.  
  
In fact, he might pay another 30,000 yen to commission this artist for another piece….

His phone buzzed across his desk and he ignored it, choosing instead to continue staring at the drawing, a warm feeling settling in his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yami was panicking.  
  
He had clicked on the notification as soon as he saw it on his phone and had rushed upstairs to view it in full resolution on his computer, feeling his chest tighten with deep envy as he stared at the way the artist had drawn Kaiba’s hands from which a condom was hanging loosely from between his fingertips.

He snatched up his phone and sent Shin a frantic message, attempting to sound unfazed.

 **12Chiro:** hey office slave. You were tagged in something. Did you see it?

 _-Shinnn is away-  
_  
_Answer, dammit!_ Yami thought furiously, staring anxiously at the drawing again, hovering over the username and clicking on their profile.

This Kuriiiiiii person was a prideshipper too, and their art gave his art a solid run for his money! Dangerous!  
What if Shin decided this Kuriiiiiiii made art that was more preferable to his works?

He gripped his phone tighter and sent Shin another spiteful message.

 **12Chiro:** hey you bastard. If you’re masturbating, you’re weak.

Kaiba eyed his phone wearily with his hand resting lightly on his belt buckle, seeing Chiro’s name popping up across his screen.

Well, he was _about_ to masturbate to it…and now he was being called names, and he wouldn’t take that lying down.

 **Shinnn:** It’s not a crime if I like it. Hold on.

Kaiba pulled his computer closer and hit ‘reply’.

“ **Shin_tarotarotaro replied:[at:kuriiiiiiii](https://kuriiiiiiiiiii.tumblr.com/)** I absolutely love it. **At:12Chiro** feels threatened, I’m sure.”

Yami simultaneously felt his phone buzz and saw the notification pop up on his laptop screen, and he grit his teeth, feeling his eyes burn.

“ **12Chiro replied:[at:kuriiiiiiii](https://kuriiiiiiiiiii.tumblr.com/)** Absolutely the best. **At:Shin_tarotarotaro** rot in hell you horny bastard.”

Then, Yami hit ‘share’ on the post, adding his own caption beneath it, “ _KYAAAAA!!! AMAZINGG!!!! A dripping wet dream!!! #prideshipping!!”_ and saw his phone buzz loudly against his desk.  
Shin.

 **Shinnn:** aww you sound jealous (heart)  
**Shinnn:** I thought you were all friends.  
**Shinnn:** you and your weird artist group of friends who all draw porn of people who  
  
**12Chiro:** I’m not jealous  
  
**Shinnn:** don’t even know you exist.

Yami blinked, feeling the insult sting harder than it should’ve.

 **12Chiro:** Kaiba knows I exist.

 _Yeah, he does now,_ Kaiba snickered privately, knowing he had struck a nerve.

 **Shinnn:** does he now? (smirk)

 **12Chiro:** YES. I can’t say how or why, but he does know who I am to some extent.

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath, wondering if Chiro was delusional, or if he really did have a connection to this person in his life.

 **Shinnn:** prove it.

 **12Chiro:** no. I don’t need to prove anything to you.

 **Shinnn:** fine, then at least say where and when you met him?

 **12Chiro:** nowhere. None of your damn business.

Disgruntled, Kaiba decided to let it go for now.  
Digging deeper into Chiro’s life could have negative consequences.

Yami clicked his phone off angrily and tossed it aside, hearing it land on his mattress with a soft thump.  
Shin was so incredibly irritating sometimes.

 


	3. or anything

**Author’s note:**  
  
Hi everyone!

I usually don’t put notes at the top, but I felt the need to stop by and explain a few terms I will be using below:

 ** _Hikikomori (or “hiki”):_**  is a Japanese term for a person who goes to extreme degrees to avoid social contact. A shut-in. A modern hermit. The Japanese Ministry of Health recognizes this as a real disorder which plagues their society.

 ** _NEET:_**   is (usually) a young person who is **N** ot in **E** ducation, **E** mployment, or **T** raining, usually between the age of 15 and 37, who are not employed, not engaged in housework, and not enrolled in school or work-related training.  
There is a very negative stigma surrounding NEETS.

Now, onto the story.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

Yami sat, wide-awake at his computer, knowing he should at least try to sleep, but it was pointless to roll around while feeling completely alert. He couldn’t help but go back through the chapter Shin had written, and pick out odd details that made his skin crawl and his stomach churn.

He especially liked how Shin wrote Yami with hesitation. He also really liked how he wrote Kaiba with a breathless, wordless desperation. Possessive…and greedy.  
Like the Kaiba he knew.

Leaning away from his screen and palming his face, Yami wondered if Kaiba pleasured his women the same way. Would he take them into his office…and…do that?  
From the way Shin wrote about sex, he sounded like very well-versed gay man.

Everyone was out there, was having this…amazing sex, while he was trapped at his desk as virgin, drawing and fantasizing about sex, with someone who would never love him back, or even consider laying with him.  
  
Shin’s stories had been eye-opening.  
Up until Shin’s stories, he had been reading mindless scenes where Kaiba and Yami were just thrown together.  
  
Shin added descriptions of feelings between him and Kaiba, which he had been desperately trying to ignore and avoid.  
  
He suddenly felt a hot surge of jealousy and rage towards Shin.

This was all Shin’s fault.

 _What am I doing?_ Yami thought blurrily, standing up and exiting the room, being careful not to wake Yugi as he eased the door shut behind him.

He hurried down the stairs and stepped out of the game shop, feeling the cool night air sting his cheeks. His eyes watered heavily at the corners and Yami pressed the base of his palms into his face, willing himself not to cry.  
  
He felt…idiotic.

Did Kaiba know anything about this?  
Of course not.  
Kaiba wouldn’t visit his part of the internet when he could have a real woman in his bed.

 _Maybe I should just lose it already_ , Yami thought angrily, kicking the concrete with his shoe.

A lone car passed by, it’s headlights illuminating the pavement in front of him briefly before fading away again.

 _I am Shin’s type. He says his type is ‘Yami’_ , Yami thought ruthlessly. _I should just meet up with him after his 8 scenes. Give him a shock. He would lay me on the spot._

He slid his phone out of his pocket and composed several texts, leaning his back against the door of the game shop.

 **12Chiro:** Hey Shin…what’s your favorite sex position?  
**12Chiro:** I’ll draw it for you. (grin) for a price.  
**12Chiro:** Also, hypothetical situation, since you’re such a huge fan of Yami:  
**12Chiro:** If you met him, like…just walking by on the street, what would you do?  
**12Chiro:** Would you say hi? (heart)  
**12Chiro:** or get his autograph? Hahaha

Sighing, Yami clicked his phone off and stuck it back into his pocket, feeling it vibrate in response. What?! Was Shin awake? It was 2AM!

He slipped his phone out and hastily read the messages.

 **xlmaconnalx:** can’t wait for the set-release tomorrow!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** I got tickets to enter Kaiba corp!  
**xlmaconnalx:** BE EXCITED CHIRO!! WE GET TO SEE SETO KAIBA IRL!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** AND!! He’s hosting it right in his lobby, meaning…….

 **12Chiro:** meaning what?

 **xlmaconnalx:** MEANING HIS OFFICE IS LITERALLY RIGHT UPSTAIRS!!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** COME WITH ME AND LET’S SNEAK UP THERE!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE  
**xlmaconnalx:** (Taro-San described it SO WELL!! Like she has actually been there?!?!?!)  
  
Biting his lip, Yami felt himself tremble at the tempting thought.  
  
No…there was no way he could meet up with xlmaconnalx.  
  
He was Yami, not fictional Chiro.  
  
**12Chiro:** I can’t. I have to babysit.

 **xlmaconnalx:** OH MY GOD CHIRO SERIOUSLY?!?! ALKGFKJSGDKHl;  
**xlmaconnalx:** FINE. I’ll be going without you. But I do have a spare ticket.  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHICH I WAS GOING TO GIVE TO YOU (angry face)  
**xlmaconnalx:** do you know how early I had to wake up and sit by my computer  
**xlmaconnalx:** to click ‘buy’ before 500 other people?! DO YOU?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** ONLY 500 people are allowed in

 **xlmaconnalx:** Appreciate me Chiro. Also, we’ve never met up b4.  
**xlmaconnalx:** tho we keep saying we will. THIS WILL BE FITTING!!! (heart)!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ……chiro???

 **12Chiro:** v-very tempting…(crying face) what time will you be going there?  
  
**xlmaconnalx** : well I don’t plan on lining up with all those other dorks,  
**xlmaconnalx:** so I’ll be going later  
**xlmaconnalx:** …maybe an hour after the event starts. Cuz im just there to see  
**xlmaconnalx:** KAIBA (heart eyes)  
**xlmaconnalx:** I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE HIM TOO. DON’T LIE. (grin)

Yami felt his chest tighten at the thought of just seeing Kaiba in person after so long. When was the last time they had seen each other?! A duel. Months ago.

 **12Chiro:** Okay. I’ll do my best to get out of babysitting.

 **xlmaconnalx:** ya bitch. And wear something bright

Yami frowned.  
**  
12Chiro:** why?

 **xlmaconnalx:** SO I CAN SEE YOU FROM AFAR!! I’ll be carrying a bright orange purse!  
**xlmaconnalx:** and charge your phone before you leave. I know how forgetful you are.  
  
**12Chiro:** Okay…!

 **xlmaconnalx:** and is it ok if I call you chiro when I first see you? I know maybe you’re uncomfortable with giving me your real name.

Yami set his mouth in a tight line. He was going to reveal himself to this fan who he had been talking with for only a few months…just for an opportunity to see Kaiba briefly.  
She would know that Chiro was actually Yami, and that “prideshipping” was a one-sided nightmare.  
It would shatter her dreams.  
He couldn’t do that.  
He would find another way around it.

 **12Chiro:** Yes, call me Chiro. But don’t get mad at me if I can’t make it last minute (crying face)

 **xlmaconnalx:** UGH. I know. I’ll just wait for you out front. You’ll see me!  
**xlmaconnalx:** orange purse!!! (heart)  
**xlmaconnalx:** now go to sleep otherwise you’re gonna look ugly tomorrow.

 **12Chiro:** (tears of laughter) (heart) thank you Maconnal!

 **xlmaconnalx:** no prob. Wear makeup too. You wanna catch his eye!!! (heart)  
**xlmaconnalx:** even tho his eyes belong on Yami’s ass HWAHWHAHWA (rainbow)

“Ha ha,” Yami said sardonically, sticking his phone back in his pocket.  
   
He felt it buzz again and he groaned.  
What was it now?!  
The conversation was over!

 **Shinnn:** you really are a night owl.  
**Shinnn:** You don’t sleep on a normal person’s schedule, do you?

 _Shin!_ Yami’s heart skipped a beat as he hastily replied, feeling himself smile.

 **12Chiro:** you’re awake, Mr. Office Worker Who Writes Sex Scenes at Work (grin)

 **Shinnn:** shut up.  
**Shinnn:** I regret answering this text now.  
**Shinnn:** Good night.

 **12Chiro:** NO NO!! I meant…Mr. Office Worker Who Writes *Great* Sex Scenes at Work!

 **Shinnn:** (zzzzzz) (snooze face) asleep.  
  
**12Chiro:** Answer my question!!!!  
**12Chiro:** What would you do if you saw Yami walking by you on the street?  
  
Kaiba chinned his pillow and sighed. He had woken up after a bout of light sleep and checked his phone for the time.  
He then saw the texts from Chiro, and they had made him restless.

 **Shinnn:** I would…snatch him up and make him mine.

 **12Chiro:** (heart eyes) how??  
  
**Shinnn:** What do you mean how? I’d probably invite him to the nearest private area  
**Shinnn:** and kiss him breathless  
**Shinnn:** even though I know he hates me.

Kaiba shut his eyes tightly, cursing himself.  
Why would Yami hate the random person he was pretending to be?  
  
_Disassociate yourself!_ Kaiba berated himself _._

Yami frowned at the response, thinking it was strange.  
He didn’t know anyone who worked in an office that he would hate.

 **12Chiro:** Have you met him before? And done something to make him hate you?

 **Shinnn:** NO. I mean, he would hate me because I’m not his type.  
**Shinnn:** Probably.  
**Shinnn:** Whatever.  
**Shinnn:** it’s painful and annoying to think about, so I’m going back to bed.

 **12Chiro:** NONONO!! I’m sure he would like you!! (grin)(grin)  
  
Kaiba felt his chest tighten, wondering if Chiro was just pandering to him and his stupid Yami fantasies.  
After all, that was what this chat was for, right?  
Shameless fantasizing? At 2AM?  
  
**Shinnn:** ……what? Why? (confused face)  
  
**12Chiro** : You have…good qualities, right? Anyone can come to like good qualities in another person! Quick, tell me a bad quality about yourself! (heart) No judgement!

 **Shinnn:** Sure, whatever.

 _My bad qualities are being Seto and Kaiba,_ Kaiba thought darkly, remembering the hostile glare Yami had flashed him as he walked by in the duel arena hallway.  
He shut his eyes, thinking if he wished hard enough, it could’ve possibly been a seductive glance.  
He opened his eyes.  
Nope.  
It was definitely hostile.

 **Shinnn:** I’m messy. I’m not organized at all.

 _A lie, but I feel like a huge fucking mess right now_ , Kaiba thought wearily, noting that it was now 2:30. Maybe he wasn’t sleeping tonight.  
Or could just exhaust himself thinking about how much Yami hated him.

Yami blinked, and frowned.  
He hated messy people.  
Maybe he ought to suggest meeting Shin at a love hotel instead.

 **12Chiro:** ok me too hahaa (grin) (grin) We have that in common!!

 _A lie, to secure a future event_ , Yami thought sadly, seeing Shin’s response bubble up on his screen.

 **Shinnn:** I hate messy people. (angry puff)

Yami felt his eyes burn.

 **12Chiro:** hypocrite!!! (angry frown)

 **Shinnn:** hahaha xD you can be messy, I’ll just clean it up (grin)  
**Shinnn:** I can be compulsively clean, to a point where it’s disturbing.

Yami swallowed tightly, wondering if Shin was lying to him, to mess with him, or for revenge, due to his earlier lies about the Duel Monsters event.

 **12Chiro:** you just told me a good quality (star) I asked about a BAD quality.  
**12Chiro:** learn how to read, stupid. (tongue face)

 **Shinnn:** being compulsively clean _is_ a bad trait, stupid. (grin)

 **12Chiro:** I don’t consider it to be so. Next.  
**12Chiro:** idiot. (devil smile)

 **Shinnn:** I am…fluent in insults.  
**Shinnn:** airhead. (angel)

Yami blinked, shivering slightly from the cold. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down.  
Playful banter.  
He had missed this…so much.

 **12Chiro:** fluent in insults…okay! That’s a pretty good bad trait.

Kaiba sighed, pressing his chin further into his pillow. If he shut his eyes, and imagined putting Chiro’s personality into a body, that body would match Yami perfectly, minus the bubbly tone.

 **12Chiro:** I don’t have any bad traits because I am a perfect human (halo)(star)

Kaiba snorted, thinking that Chiro was definitely cute.  
She sounded very sure of herself.

 **Shinnn:** What happened to “kyyyaaa don’t look at me, I’m ugly”??

Yami bit back a roll of laughter climbing up through his chest, and he swallowed it forcefully. Shinn had a sense of humor.

 **12Chiro:** KYAA DON’T LOOK AT ME IM UGLY!!! (devil smile)

 **Shinnn:** liar. You’re a consistent liar. You are definitely cute (grin)  
  
Yami felt his breath hitch in his throat.  
  
**12Chiro:** of course  
**12Chiro:** Who asks a stranger out on a date over phone message in less than a day?!  
  
_I do, clearly,_ Kaiba thought spitefully, understanding that this was exactly why all of his relationships consisted of one-night-stands and flings.  
The only constant interest in his life was absent.  
Yami.  
At least he knew what the fuck was wrong with himself now.  
It wasn’t because he couldn’t hold down a relationship.  
The answer was so fucking simple.  
It was because he wasn’t with Yami.

 **12Chiro:** well, I’ll forgive you if you send me a photo of your face  
**12Chiro:** right now (music note)

Kaiba felt his stomach tighten with a sudden nervousness. No. Absolutely not.

 **Shinnn:** its my turn to say  
**Shinnn:** I’m ugly. (tongue face)  
**Shinnn:** Also, im in bed.  
  
**12Chiro:** then take one tomorrow morning! In bed hehhe (grin)  
  
**Shinnn:** No. You’re never seeing my face.

 **12Chiro:** I guess after your 8 scenes, we’ll be going on a date with masks then (grin)

Kaiba felt himself smile.

 **Shinnn:** So, you accept the date already? GOOD! (THUMBS UP)  
  
**12Chiro:** I SAID AFTER 8 SCENES! (wide eyes)  
  
**Shinnn:** ITS 7 SCENES NOW! Learn to count! Idiot!

 **12Chiro:** you’re the idiot. Stupid  
  
**Shinnn:** lazy idiot  
  
**12Chiro:** no good, horny son of a bitch

Kaiba felt his jaw drop into his pillow. Wow. That escalated quickly.

 **Shinnn:** perverted voyeuristic creep. your skin is probably so pale, you’d fry into a crisp the second you step outside into the sun.  
  
**12Chiro:** you’re probably so ugly, all your previous boyfriends broke up with you because they said they couldn’t stand looking at you anymore

 _Ouch,_ Kaiba thought coldly. _Partially true, but it was mostly because of my personality._

 **Shinnn:** You’re probably still a virgin then, given how mouthy and ugly you are.

 _That hurts,_ Yami thought furiously, feeling genuinely offended, and Shin seemed to catch on.

 **Shinnn:** WOW!!!!! WOW! (DEVIL GRIN) (SHOOTING STAR)  
**Shinnn:** HEY CHIRO

 **Shinnn:** I got it right, didn’t I??

 **Shinnn:** WOW AMAZING!! Your quality of work is impressive…  
**Shinnn:** for a virgin! (devil smirk)

Yami felt his eyes watering heavily.  
This was a sensitive topic, and Shin was openly laughing at him.  
What a bad slip.  
Even conversations with xlmaconnalx didn’t pass across this topic.

 **12Chiro:** shut up, you degenerate office worker. This isn’t funny anymore

 **Shinnn:** wwwwwwwwwFWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh wwwwwww 8888888888888888wwwwww

 **12Chiro:** I hate you. I’m serious.

Kaiba bit his tongue, feeling a strange bubble of pity swirl in his chest.  
Chiro wasn’t kidding when she said she was “saving herself” for Seto Kaiba.  
Painful.  
And he was being a real dick about it.

 **Shinnn:** okok I’m sorry. (sad face)

 **Shinnn:** lighten up Chiro. I’m not a cherry chaser.

 **Shinnn:** I have more dignity than that.

 **Shinnn:** So you don’t have to worry. (wink)

Yami felt a hot rush of embarrassment burn his his cheeks.  
This was…the worst!  
This meant sex with Shin was no longer an option.  
Wait.  
He had been acting as Chiro for so long, he had forgotten…

 **12Chiro:** I’m your type, Shin. Exactly your type. (grin)

 **Shinnn:** lol lies. I see right through you, trying to amend the fact that you’re a virgin

 _I’m Yami, you fucking idiot!_ Yami thought ferociously, but he held himself back.  
   
**12Chiro:** hehehhee (smile) well, better get some sleep, Mr. Office Worker  
**12Chiro:** or you’re going to be ugly tomorrow~

 **Shinnn:** I’m actually incredibly handsome. (angel)

 **12Chiro:** wwwwAHAHAHAHHAwwwwwww8888888 SURE!! I’m crying tears of laughter!!

 **12Chiro** : well, no one can beat the good looks of *Seto Kaiba*, in my book.  
**12Chiro:** So you are definitely, NOT as handsome as you think (grin) (grin)

 _Why, thank you,_ Kaiba thought viciously, trying to imagine the look of absolute shock on her face when they would inevitably meet. He could seriously see himself dating this…perverted Chiro. She was engaging, and humorous.  
The only problem was, she was probably unemployed, and…a shut-in NEET* with a screwy sleep schedule. 

 **12Chiro** : bye, office slave (angel)  
  
**Shinnn:** bye…hiki-NEET.

Yami clenched his jaw.  
He hated it when people assumed he was a NEET.

 **12Chiro:** I HAVE REAL WORK!!

 **Shinnn:** aaaand the fact that you got angry at me for calling you a NEET  
  
**12Chiro:** SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE

 **Shinnn:** is proof that you are somewhat

 **12Chiro:** wwwwwwwwwww die die die wwwwwwww die alone you fucker  
  
**Shinnn:** of a shut-in  
  
**12Chiro:** 888888888888fucking die in a hole8888888888

 **Shinnn:** see? the way you type is already  
  
**12Chiro:** wwww8888wwwwwwyou’re ugly diewwwwwwwwwxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxvvv  
  
**Shinnn:** indicative of someone who  
**  
12Chiro:** ii33ttttffaaaaaaaiuuu die die die already uuuq8988888888qqqqqbbbbbbb  
  
**Shinnn** : spends too much time behind a screen  
  
**12Chiro:** xxxxbbbb888877778888888bbbbbbbblwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwxxxxxx  
  
**Shinnn:** but you make very nice porn

 **12Chiro:** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvOF YOUR ASSHOLEvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
**Shinnn:** yeah, agree (grin)  
  
**12Chiro:** ccccccc Send me your face then!!!! ccccccccccccccccccccc  
  
**Shinnn:** no  
  
**12Chiro:** and I will draw you in the most

 **Shinnn** : no.

 **12Chiro:** humiliating position  
  
**Shinnn:** no  
  
**12Chiro:** you can possibly  
  
**Shinnn** : no  
  
**12Chiro:** imagine.

 **Shinnn:** no.  
**Shinnn:** hiki-NEET.

_-Shinnn is away-_

Yami let his breath out in a slow hiss, feeling incensed, but at the same time, he felt like laughing. Shin was…hilarious and entertaining to interact with.

Stepping back into the game shop, Yami felt unusually cheerful as he walked quietly up the stairs and back into his room, glad to see that Yugi was still fast asleep.

He climbed into bed and slid underneath the covers, keeping the glow of his phone close to his face as he lay down and stared at the chat log he shared with Shin.  
  
He quickly typed out a few more messages before clicking his phone off and shoving it beneath his pillow, feeling his eyes watering heavily as he willed for sleep to come.

* * *

Kaiba was sitting in his limo, with his arms and legs tightly crossed while Mokuba bounced excitedly in the seat beside him.

He tapped his foot impatiently, wondering why Chiro hadn’t messaged him back since last night. He hadn’t really made her angry, had he?  
It’d be a shame knowing she couldn’t take a light joke.

He slid his phone out from his pocket and unlocked it, staring at his LINE icon, surprised to find that he did have a ton of notifications. Ah, he must’ve muted her on accident.

He tapped the icon and began reading her messages.

 **12Chiro:** soooo...you know how im friends with xlmaconnalx?  
**12Chiro:** I’m sure you’ve seen her username in my feed. ANYWAY (smile)  
**12Chiro:** she told me she’s going to see Kaiba IRL!!! I’m so jealous!!  
**12Chiro:** And I don’t think I can go with her. Can’t get out of work.  
  
**12Chiro:** ….hey, shin, since you can easily throw around 30,000 yen, I have to wonder  
**12Chiro:** if you are going to the event at Kaiba corp. and if you do see Maconnal  
**12Chiro:** please tell her I said HI! Maybe you can have the spare ticket she’s giving me  
   
**12Chiro:** ……sigh. I feel so bad.  
**12Chiro:** I’m going to stand her up… (crying face)  
**12Chiro:** ….so if you do see her, she’ll be wearing an orange purse! Just introduce yourself as Shin! She’ll know! She’s a huge fan of your works!

 **12Chiro:** (sleeping emoji)zzzzz

_-12Chiro is away-_

Mokuba watched Seto’s expressions carefully, seeing him set his mouth in a tight line. What was it? Who was texting him bad news?

“What’s going on Seto?” Mokuba asked tentatively, craning his neck over his brother’s shoulder in an attempt to get a peek at the screen.

Kaiba angled the phone away from Mokuba, his mind racing for a solution.  
Well, this was a difficult turn of events.  
He couldn’t introduce himself to Maconnal, because he was Seto Kaiba.  
But at least he knew enough about her to identify her out of the crowd.  
  
Orange purse.  
That’s a little vague.

 **Shinnn:** Orange purse? That’s very generic! Tons of people carry orange purses!  
**Shinnn:** if I do go, how am I supposed to find her in a crowd?  
**Shinnn:** hundreds of people are going to be there!

And he stuck his phone back in his pocket, feeling his nervousness and anxiety rise. This was getting too close to home.

Chiro was now setting him up with pure strangers from the internet!

“Seto?” Mokuba spoke quietly, watching his brother’s expression become stoic again. He turned his attention back out towards the tinted windows, thinking Seto had probably gotten into a fight with his friend over the phone.

* * *

Yami stood in front of the full-length mirror, carefully swiping black liner onto his lower waterline, feeling Yugi hovering worriedly behind him.

“Why are you doing that today, Yami?” Yugi asked, adjusting his collar beneath his blue blazer. “You don’t have to take photos with fans if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll have it on, just in case,” Yami growled, capping the kohl stick and walking over to his desk to slip it into a slim pencil bag.  
_Just in case…I see Kaiba today.  
Just in case…I see Maconnal today.  
Both highly unlikely._

“See you downstairs,” Yugi said quietly, exiting the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Yami felt his phone buzz and he hastily slid it out of his pocket to read the messages.

 **Xlmaconnalx:** CHIiiIiiIiirrrOoo000!!!  
**Xlmaconnalx:** I hope you’re getting ready!! See you there in a few hours!!  
**Xlmaconnalx:** (kiss) (lips) (smile)

 **Shinnn:** Orange purse? That’s very generic! Tons of people carry orange purses!  
**Shinnn:** if I do go, how am I supposed to find her in a crowd?  
**Shinnn:** hundreds of people are going to be there!

Sighing, Yami wondered if this was really okay.  
He was going to let Maconnal meet Shin before him.  
But if Shin was asking all these questions, that meant he was going to Kaiba Corp’s set-release event!

 **12Chiro:** If I can’t make it, I did message Shin.  
**12Chiro:** you won’t mind, right Maconnal? If Shin shows up to the event too?

His phone buzzed with Xlmaconnalx’s excited replies:

 **xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! OMFG!!! KZJGFKAJHSD  
**xlmaconnalx:** WOW CHIRO!!! NOW IM REALLY NERVOUS AND EXCITED!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** are you kinda friends with that Shin_Taro person???  
**xlmaconnalx:** have you been messaging with them?  
**xlmaconnalx** : Cuz I saw in his auther’s note that he promised you 8 scenes?!?! What?!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** you’re so spoiled Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** YES! He’s very friendly and a fan of…Yami. LOL

 **xlmaconnalx:** AAAAA PERFECT HAHAHA *cackles*

 **xlmaconnalx:** Wait…so I was RIGHT! Taro is a man!!! BWHAHAAHAH  
**xlmaconnalx:** is he handsome? Cute? Did you get him to send you a pic of his face?  
**xlmaconnalx:** his dick would do just fine too.  
**xlmaconnalx:** just as proof that he’s a man. Not…for any other reason  
**xlmaconnalx:** (devil grin)

 **xlmaconnalx** : hey wear make up and look cute okay?!  
**xmaconnalx:** Or I’ll feel weird being so dressed up by myself

 **12Chiro:** I did! I just finished make up!  
**12Chiro:** I’ll see if I can worm my way out of babysitting!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** kay bitch, you better show up, or I’ll steal Taro from you (grin)

 **12Chiro:** bitch, I dare you to try (tears of laughter)

 **Shinnn:** hey lazy! You are online. Good.  
**Shinnn:** glad to see you’re awake at a normal human hour.  
**Shinnn:** what is xlmaconnalx’s name on the guest list?

 **12Chiro:** I have no idea and I can’t tell you  
**12Chiro:** we’re all anonymous.  
**12Chiro:** I’m sure YOU are not going to tell me your real name, Mr. Shin_Taro  
**12Chiro:** so what makes you think I know Maconnal’s real name? (rubs chin)  
  
**Shinnn:**   ok ok ok (eye roll)

 **12Chiro:** how do you have access to the guest list?! Is that public?!

 **Shinnn:** did you forget that my aunt is his secretary? (tears of laughter)

 **12Chiro:** IS IT ILLEGAL FOR HER TO SHARE PRIVATE INFO?!?! (shock face)

 **Shinnn:** Nono I’m at the venue now, and looking over her shoulder hahaha  
**Shinnn:** calm down! Its only names! (grin)

“Seto!” Mokuba cried worriedly, frowning at his brother, who seemed engrossed with his phone, the guest list hanging loosely between his slender fingertips. “How many tables?”

He had asked about three times, and Seto didn't seem to hear him.

Kaiba snapped out of it and scanned the paper casually before turning his attention back to Chiro on his phone. “60 tables.”

 **12Chiro:** YOU’RE ALREADY THERE?!??! UNFAIR!!  
**12Chiro:** the event doesn’t start for another hour! You get early access?!! (shock face)  
  
**12Chiro:** I thought they never let anyone in early, not even helper staff! Is family different? Hmm…actually it might be.  
  
**12Chiro:** Kaiba takes family connections very seriously….(wide eyes)

 **Shinnn:** how the fuck do you know what the entry process is like? (frown)  
  
**12Chiro:** I’ve attended his duels at the stadium!!!!! (heart eyes) Security is very high!!  
  
**12Chiro:** hey, if you can take a photo with Seto Kaiba, I’ll draw you a free piece!  
**12Chiro:** that way, I can properly compare your handsomeness.  
**  
12Chiro:** go on. Hurry.  
**12Chiro:** I can’t wait to see how ugly you look next to him.

_-12Chiro is away-_

Kaiba let out a slow hiss of air and shoved his phone back in his pocket.  
He straightened up and crossed his arms firmly across his chest, surveying his staff with sharp eyes, watching them scurry back and forth with folding chairs and white tablecloths.

Yami tried to ignore the pit of despair that was settling deep into the base of his stomach as he clicked his phone off and stared out across the game shop, watching Yugi neatly arranging several dark boxes sealed in plastic on the glass countertop.

“Yugi,” Yami started, folding his hands together and pressing his thumbs together nervously, “You know that fan I’m always talking about? Maconnal?”

Yugi nodded stiffly, staring at the queue of people lining up right by the closed door of the game shop, their excited smiling faces flashing through the cracks of the posters stuck against the windows.

“She wants to meet up today, a while after the event starts,” Yami said quietly, seeing Yugi turn to smile happily at him, catching him off guard.

“That’s great! You should go,” Yugi said seriously, staring at the time on his phone. “Doors opening now!”

Yami watched Yugi stride across the shop to unhook the latch on the door, his anxiety rising into his throat, “Wait, you really mean that?”

“Yeah!” Yugi said brightly, propping the door open and waving enthusiastically at the line of cheering people who began to file thickly into the shop.

“Why, do you think I should go?” Yami asked worriedly, as Yugi joined him behind the counter and began distributing the shiny new packs of cards to the throngs of eager customers.

“I’ll stand by the register, you hand them out!” Yugi said excitedly, accepting several bills and a pad of paper from a fan, signing it quickly.

Yami edged over and saw the cash drawer slide open slowly, his ears ringing from the loud buzz and chattering from excited fans, feeling slightly dizzy, realizing he was extremely sleep deprived.

He began handing out pack after pack, occasionally seeing a pad of paper passing underneath his nose, which he dutifully signed before handing it back to red-faced fan girls, and as the crowd thinned, he felt his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket.  
  
Maconnal.  
or Shin.  
  
Yugi turned to smile at him brightly, nodding happily at the cash drawer which was bursting with thick sets of bills. “Bank run? You want to go? And meet your fan while you’re at it?”

“Right,” Yami said nervously, quickly repeating his question from earlier, watching Yugi bend behind the counter to grab a dark pouch and begin to fill it with stacks of cash. “Why do you think I should meet her?”

“Because you need to get out more,” Yugi said firmly, thunking the money pouch heavily onto the counter. “When was the last time you’ve properly been outside?”

Deeply offended, Yami accepted the pouch from Yugi and tucked it underneath his arm. “I am not a shut-in!”

“Is that what they’re calling you?” Yugi asked knowingly, giving Yami a gentle pat on the arm. “You don’t even come with me to the grocery store! And that’s only a few blocks away, so, you kind of are.”

“I’m not!” Yami protested, letting Yugi shove him out from around the counter and lead him towards the door by the arm. He felt his eyes sting from the brightness of the sun the second Yugi dragged him over the bevel of the door.

“Walk to the bank! The farthest one!” Yugi called over his shoulder before heading back inside the crowded game shop.

Disgruntled, Yami set off down the street, yanking his phone out to check the messages as he stood at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green.

 **xlmaconnalx:** OK I am HERE! Waiting for your slow-ass (rainbow)  
**xlmaconnalx:** I’m so nervous and excited to seeee youuuu!! (kiss) (smile)  
**xlmaconnalx:** What is shin taro wearing? How tall is he? How handsome is he?

 **Shinnn:** I see MANY people with orange purses!  
**Shinnn:** You’ve given me an impossible task. I need more info.  
**Shinnn:** so in the meantime, im just going to enjoy myself.         

Kaiba was standing behind a set of red-velvet roped barriers, staring into the crowds before him, spotting several women carrying pastel orange bags while hanging onto the arms of their boyfriends.  
He could rule them out, because Chiro said Maconnal would be alone.  
Was it a bright orange bag?? Or was it dark orange? Fuck.

His secretary approached him and bowed politely, “The meet-and-greet is starting now, Mr. Kaiba.”

Kaiba nodded stiffly and hastily sent a few more messages to Chiro before sticking his phone into his back pocket.

Yami walked quickly, staying close to the sides of buildings for the shade, so he could see his phone screen.  
**  
xlmaconnalx:** bored. //////////  
**xlmaconnalx:** bored. bored./////////////////////(eye roll)  
**xlmaconnalx:** Feeling awkward and weird standing here by myself  
**xlmaconnalx:** body guards are giving me weird looks.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** Where are you Chiro. still waiting for you outside  
**xlmaconnalx:** shin better be cute af.  
**xlmaconnalx:** Probs not tho. What if he’s a fat otaku?  
  
**12Chiro:** Shin is INSIDE!!!  
**12Chiro:** he says his aunt works as a secretary for Kaiba!  
**12Chiro:** he had early access into the venue! That bastard!  
**  
Shinnn:** Yo lazy, I’m leaving soon.  
**Shinnn:** Been here for an hour and everyone is just having fun  
**Shinnn:** in groups or couples.

 **12Chiro:** NONO please don’t leave yet! Maconnal is waiting outsite!!  
**12Chiro:** ******OUTSIDE!!! Go outside and find her!!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** AJKGFKJASGAS I CANT GO INSIDE AND COME BACK OUT AGAIN  
**xlmaconnalx:** ONE-WAY ENTRY ONLY!!  (red face) (devil frown)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** if he’s so cool, tell him to come out and wait here with me!!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ALSO, I HAVE A VIP MEET-AND-GREET TICKET BITCH  
**xlmaconnalx:** I AINT WASTING THIS SHIT ON SOME STRANGER PERV

Yami felt his breath hitch in his chest as he approached the bank, realizing he was only blocks away from the Kaiba Corporation skyscraper.

He thanked Yugi internally and ducked into the cool, air-conditioned bank, moving to stand in line, waiting for a teller to help him, feeling the money bag digging into his hip as he pressed it to his body with his elbow.

 **12Chiro:** Im cryinggggg you have a VIP?!?! MEET AND GREET?!?! TICKET??!  
**12Chiro:** don’t give kaiba any more money!!! LOL (cash with wings)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** I didn’t pay for this lol. I won it as a courtesy of being the first 100 people to buy tickets.

 **xlmaconnal:** you will pay me back for the ticket with drawings.

 **12Chiro:** I will! I will!! AAA THANK YOU MACONNAL!!! (heart eyes)

Kaiba reached out and shook hands with a fan, doing his best to ignore his starry-eyed stare, watching his mouth move as he chatted incessantly about something-or-other, feeling his phone buzz repeatedly in his pocket.

“Thank you Mr. Kaiba!” The fan cried, and moved aside, and Kaiba reached his hand out numbly, shaking the hand of a slender red-head.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!” She blubbered, glancing down at her toes and presenting him with a blank notepad. Kaiba took it and signed it aimlessly, feeling his phone buzz again. He glanced down at the thinning line of people, noticing that one of the pastel-orange purse-carrying girls was in line, but she was hanging onto the arm of a man.

He itched to check his phone, but Kaiba forced himself to give the red-head a tight-lipped smile, watching her blush crimson and bow, stepping aside for the next fan to shake his hand. He shook it and accepted the small notepad from a young boy, signing it slowly, hearing the boy ask if he could draw a smiley face. Fine. Fine.

Yami watched the teller stick the stack of bills into the machine, hearing the mechanical whirring as everything was counted, and a slip was printed.

“Thank you for coming in,” The woman said softly, and Yami nodded in thanks, hurrying out the door, stepping out into the harsh sunlight again, feeling his heart race as his palms began to sweat nervously. He clutched the empty money pouch underneath his arm once more and slowly headed down the street towards Kaiba’s skyscraper, his heart pounding louder in his ears with each step.

 **xlmaconnalx:** CHIROOO HURRY  
**xlmaconnalx:** THE  
**xlmaconnalx:** FUCK  
**xlmaconnalx:** UP  
**xlmaconnalx:** THE MEET AND GREET STARTED 30 MINS AGO  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHERE ARE YOU?!?! IM GETTING ANGRY!! (crying face)  
  
**12Chiro:** Mconaalll….i’m not sure I can make it (cries)  
  
Yami bit his lower lip as he turned a corner, almost running into someone walking down the opposite way. He blinked nervously, wondering why Shin hadn’t shown up at the front.  
  
_-Shinnn is away-_

 **12Chiro:** SHIN! YOU ASSHOLE  
**12Chiro:** GET TO THE FRONT!! SHE IS WAITING!  
**12Chiro:** I said I was standing her up!! You didn’t read my message earlier?!  
  
**12Chiro:** OH MY GOD SHIN IM GOING TO KILL YOU  
**12Chiro:** IM GOING TO DRAW YOU NAKED WITH A SMALL PENIS  
**12Chiro:** MACONNAL IS OUTSIDE WAITING!! (angry devil frown)

  
**xlmaconnalx:** ch-chiroooo im gonna cry…! I was really looking forward to seeing you!

 **xlmaconnalx:** CHIRO. ANSWER ME. OH MY GOD  
**xlmaconnalx:** HOLD YOUR FUCKING HORSES!!!  
  
_-image attached-_  
  
**xlmaconnalx:**?!?!?!?!?!?!?! TELL ME IM NOT BLIND!!! THIS IS NOT YUGI RIGHT?!?!?

Yami froze where he stood, tapping on the image and seeing a blurry photo of himself in mid-step, walking past the building that was to his left, and he felt a cold trickle of horror spread throughout his entire body.  
He had been spotted!

 **xlmaconnalx:** OH MUY GOD HE STOPPED WALKING  
**xlmaconnalx:** HOL ON  
**xlmaconnalx:** IM GONNA TAKE A BETTER PIC

_-image attached-_

Yami tapped on it, waiting for it to load, seeing himself in the photo with his head ducked down, staring at his phone, and he saw that she had moved closer.  
  
He felt as though his heart was about to explode out of his chest.  
Oh…no…no…oh no.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ITS YAMI!! HOLYSFKSKJFG!!! (star)(star)(star)(star)(star)  
**xlmaconnalx:** SHOULD I GO SAY HI?!?!?!?  
**xlmaconnalx:** IM GOING TO GIVE HIM THE TICKET  
**xlmaconnalx:** CUZ I DON’T THINK KAIBA INVITED HIM (angry face)  
**xlmaconnalx:** PURE PRIDESHIPPING GOLD!!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** FUCK U KAIBA HAHAHAHA IM BRINGING HIM INSIDE FOR THE MEET AND GREET!! HAHAAHHAwwwwww HAHAAHAh

Yami held his breath, feeling unusually nervous.

How to react?  
Smile.  
Treat her like any other fan.  
Smile. Breathe.  
Smile. Breathe.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** SCREW YOU CHIRO. YOU’RE GONNA WAIT OUTSIDE FOR ME #payback

_-image attached-_

Yami’s eyes watered heavily as he stepped back against the shadow of the building to tap on the picture. It was another photo of him, and this time, she was very clearly standing across the street from him.  
Okay.  
He would just wait here and stare at his phone like an idiot until she walked by.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** OAGMOMFOMFOMGOM im crossing the street now.  
**xlmaconnalx:** bitch you are gonna be so jealous and regretful that you didn’t show up.  
**xlmaconnalx:** What’s he carrying under his arm?  
  
_-image attached-_  
  
He tapped on this image and saw that Maconnal had zoomed in on the photo of the money bag underneath his elbow, and the picture was crystal clear. She was almost right in front of him.

Yami hastily hit ‘mute’ on his chat with Maconnal and forced himself to remain calm, opening his Twitter and scrolling through it aimlessly, making sure to log out of his Chiro account first before accessing the one he had made under his own name.

“Y-Yami? H-Hi!”

Yami glanced up from his phone and found himself looking into the face of a very pretty, very tall man, with shiny black hair and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
M-Maconnal was a man?!?  
  
He had very dark lashes, a blinding smile, and his skin seemed to glow.

“Hello,” Yami said slowly, lowering his gaze, seeing a bright orange purse with a simple golden clasp and a single tassel hanging off from his slender shoulder.  
   
Oh.  
  
Maconnal was really a man…a very attractive gay man.

“I’m a huge fan,” Maconnal said deeply flashing him another brilliant smile, holding his hand out for a friendly shake.  
  
Yami tentatively reached out and took it, feeling warm fingers close around the back of his hand.  
  
Wow…this person, he had been speaking to this person for months.  
How many months?  
Yami counted six.  
  
He had known this man for half a year!

“I see,” Yami managed, seeing him dip his hand into his purse and pull out two pale-blue tickets.

“My bitch of a friend ditched me today, so you should come with me instead!”

 _Bitch of a friend, huh,_ Yami thought wearily, amused, blinking slowly at the tickets in Maconnal’s nicely manicured hands. His nails were painted a pale pink.

“What’s your name?” Yami asked keenly, staring up into Maconnal’s face and feeling his gaze drifting up past his eyebrows.  
Too intense.  
The eye contact between them was too intense. “And where are we going?”

“Over there!” Maconnal said excitedly, pointing at Kaiba’s building, casually linking his arm around Yami’s elbow, and Yami tensed, thinking he was suddenly acting way too familiar. “These are meet-and-greet tickets! And I want a photo with you!”

“R-Right,” Yami nodded hastily, allowing himself to be led forwards, feeling increasingly more awkward as they crossed the street with a few stares. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

“Just call me Em,” Maconnal said with a light laugh, and Yami plastered a fake smile on his face, hoping it didn’t look like a grimace as Maconnal maneuvered him to stand by the large bushes in front of Kaiba’s building.

“Em?” Yami asked, wondering if he was alluding to his username, “As in, the letter ‘M’?”

Maconnal held his phone out in front of their faces and Yami saw his own face reflected in the camera, looking pale and tired.  
His under-eye circles were unusually dark.  
Wow, he really needed to get more sleep.

“No, silly,” Maconnal said lightly, angling the camera up higher above them, his arm tightening around Yami’s elbow, and Yami caught a whiff of a light floral scent. “It’s short for Emery, but I hate that name. Em is much cuter, don’t you think so?”

Yami nodded stiffly, seeing his adam’s apple jump in his throat in the camera viewfinder.

“Oh my god! Look less nervous please! I won’t eat you!” Maconnal laughed again, and Yami blinked rapidly, pulling himself together.  
Right.  
He had nothing to fear.  
This man was actually his friend…even if he didn’t know it!

Inside, Kaiba signed the pad for the last fan in line and watched as his secretary approached him with the guest list, “Three people didn’t show for the meet-and-greet.”

“Give me that,” Kaiba snatched the tablet out of her hands and scanned the names, seeing everyone had a checkmark beside their name except for an Emery Collins (+ guest) and a Natsuo Kimiko.

 _That’s her,_ Kaiba thought triumphantly, _Natsuo Kimiko._

“M-Mr.Kaiba?” His secretary stammered and he ignored her, slipping his phone out and feeling his blood run cold as he read the numerous texts he had missed from Chiro.

 **12Chiro** : NONO please don’t leave yet! Maconnal is waiting outsite!!  
**12Chiro:** ******OUTSIDE!!! Go outside and find her!!!

 **12Chiro:** SHIN! YOU ASSHOLE  
**12Chiro:** GET TO THE FRONT!! SHE IS WAITING!  
**12Chiro:** I said I was standing her up!! You didn’t read my message earlier?!  
  
**12Chiro:** OH MY GOD SHIN IM GOING TO KILL YOU  
**12Chiro:** IM GOING TO DRAW YOU NAKED WITH A SMALL PENIS  
**12Chiro:** MACONNAL IS OUTSIDE WAITING!! (angry devil frown)

Drawing in a quick breath, Kaiba turned his gaze out over the heads of the crowds, past the people milling around the tables, spying a very tall, dark-haired man through the glass doors. He had his back turned, holding his phone high up above his head while he stood by the bushes, and a bright orange purse with a leather tassel hung off of his shoulder.

Oh…fuck.  
  
Maconnal was a man?!?!  
  
Kaiba glanced down at the guest list again, swallowing the gigantic nervous lump in his throat, seeing the words _‘Emery Collins (+guest)’_ blur in his vision.  
The guest was Chiro.  
Emery was Maconnal’s real name.  
Maconnal had bought two tickets, and he had been standing outside this whole time, waiting for Chiro!

Fuck!  
Could he step outside without arousing suspicion?  
Was he out there with Chiro right now?  
Or was he out there just taking mindless selfies while waiting for Chiro?

Deciding he couldn’t live with himself without knowing, Kaiba stepped off the platform and handed the tablet back to his secretary, hearing her call out shrilly behind him, “Wh-Where are you going?”

“Outside, for some fresh air,” Kaiba growled, not caring if she couldn’t hear him.  
  
Oh shit. Wait.  
  
He should dismiss her. If Maconnal talked with Chiro often, Maconnal might know that _“Shin has an aunt who works at Kaiba Corp.”_

“You can go home early today,” Kaiba said quickly, throwing her a nod, seeing her redden and bow deeply before turning to leave.

He could hear people whispering around him as he walked past the crowd. He kept close to the wall, seeing a spiky-haired shadow pan across Maconnal’s feet, and his heart stopped in his chest.

Oh…fuck! Was that Yugi?! Or Yami?!

Holding his breath, Kaiba pushed the glass doors open and stepped outside, glad that the bushes slightly barred him from view, and he heard an unfamiliar male voice speak.

“Hey…I gotta check my phone real quick. She’s really taking forever. Do you think they’ll be done with the meet-and-greet already?”

 _Chiro,_ Kaiba thought darkly, standing directly behind them with only the bushes as a barrier.

And a deep voice responded, “I’m not sure. You caught me just as I was passing by…”

 _Yami!_ Kaiba realized with a jolt, and he felt his heart beginning to race nervously.

The unfamiliar male voice sounded enthusiastic, “Right right! What’s that pouch? Were you out running errands?! I’m so glad you passed by…oh my god…she says there’s a guy who’s supposed to be coming out there to meet me, but haven’t seen him yet either!”

Yami blinked and shook his head tightly, feeling his guilt rising.  
Ah, Shin…had probably already left. Asshole.

“Why are they both standing me up?!” Maconnal kicked his heel along the pavement in frustration, but his demeanor changed instantly and he drew Yami into a tight hug, chanting in a sing-song voice, “But they’re missing out! I’m so glad I ran into you today!”

Kaiba chose this moment to step out from behind them, making sure to keep his face impassive as he saw that Maconnal was almost as tall as he was, and that he was causally linking arms with Yami.

Deeply shaken, Kaiba forced himself to narrow his eyes, gazing directly into Yami’s shocked face, and shot a glare towards Maconnal, feeling his body burn with a strange heat. Stop. Touching. Him.

Yami bit the inside of his cheek so hard, his eyes watered, and he prayed it didn’t show on his face.

Maconnal gasped and there was a long pause before he gripped Yami’s arm even tighter, crying out in surprise. “O-Oh…my god!!!”

“What are you doing here?” Kaiba asked coldly, cursing himself at his tone. He couldn’t help but stare at Maconnal, noticing how dark his hair was in contrast to his skin…and his eyes were almond shaped…very feminine.

“I’m…we’re here for the meet-and-greet!” Maconnal stammered, and Kaiba set his jaw in annoyance.

“I was talking to Yami,” He said stiffly, seeing Yami’s eyes widen even further, and he realized this may just be the first time he had ever addressed Yami by a name other than ‘Yugi’. Fucking caught.

Yami felt himself sway on the spot and he was immensely grateful that Maconnal was gripping him by the elbow, keeping him steady. “I’m here because…” he glanced up at Maconnal beside him, who as clutching his phone so tightly, his nails turned white, “Em wanted a photo over here, instead.” Yami said, choosing to deflect the conversation towards Maconnal.

Kaiba felt his heart slow into an angry pound inside his chest when he heard Yami address the fan casually with a nickname. “Em”.  
Close much?  
He watched the fan duck his head down and press his phone to his ear, undoubtedly calling Chiro.

Yami felt himself sweat as his phone began buzzing in his back pocket, and he was thankful that the noise from the street was loud enough to cover it.  
He didn’t mute calls, because he hadn’t expected Maconnal to call him!

“Who…are you calling?” Yami asked carefully, knowing the answer full well.

“Ugh! I’m sorry! I’ll get off my phone!” Maconnal cried dramatically. “Those two probably met up somewhere else before coming here and decided to ditch me collectively! Let’s take more pictures, Yami!” And he held the camera out in front of Yami’s face once more, and Yami beamed brightly, hearing Kaiba’s footsteps walk away, and he felt his heart sinking.  
Right.  
Kaiba probably came outside for some fresh air, was bothered for two seconds, and decided to head back inside.

“Wait wait!” Maconnal screeched, dragging Yami up the steps and after Kaiba’s tall form, “Mr. Kaiba, please! A photo!! I have my tickets here! I’ve just been out here waiting for two shut-ins to leave the house!”

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch. Was Maconnal alluding to Shin and Chiro?  
  
Of course Chiro would neglect to show up, because she was _actually_ a shut-in, and he wasn’t about to be lumped in with her.  
  
The meet-and-greet had an exclusive no-photography rule, but he would take this fucking photo with Maconnal, and it would be circulated through the internet, hopefully under the prideshipping tag, and it would generate more content.

Kaiba slowly turned around and looked Maconnal right in the eye, seeing him blush deeply.

 _Yeah, be embarrassed,_ Kaiba thought viciously, _You write terrible shit about me._ And he pointed at the bushes they had just been standing beside.

“There,” Kaiba said slowly, watching Maconnal look increasingly more confused and Yami’s face looked as passive as ever, indifferent even. “We take one there. I’ll make an exception this once.”

“Ahhh! Thank you Mr. Kaiba!” Maconnal gasped, dragging Yami back down the stairs to circle the large bush. “Yami!! Could you do me a big big big favor?”

Yami blinked and nodded slowly, wondering what was happening. He saw Kaiba move to stand beside Maconnal and he felt himself instantly grow hot all over.

“Can you look directly at Kaiba while I snap the photo?” Maconnal whispered loudly, and Kaiba clenched his fists tightly, regretting his actions immediately.

“S-Sure…” Yami replied faintly, seeing Maconnal hold the camera out in front of him and Kaiba ducked down so he could get into the frame, smirking into the viewfinder.

Yami saw Maconnal grin brightly in the screen. “Ready? One…two…”

And Yami chose this moment to turn his head, expecting to see Kaiba’s profile, but instead, Kaiba was looking right at him, his clear blue eyes burning into him so warmly, Yami felt his skin tingle.

Was he dreaming? Was he hallucinating?

“…Three!” Maconal said happily, snapping three photos in a quick succession, and Kaiba leaned away quickly, feeling strangely irritated. He had said, _one_ photo, not three! He was fucking leaving, now!

Yami felt his chest tighten painfully as he realized, Maconnal had snapped three photos of them, and he and Kaiba had been making eye contact in all three pictures.  
  
He felt his stomach churn and flutter as he realized what this meant. And he needed to leave, immediately, before Maconnal called Chiro to tell her the exciting news.

“Oh that was wonderful, could we please do one more?” Maconnal begged, seeing Kaiba turn and walk away. “No…no please! I won’t be in it! Just you two!”

Kaiba froze, feeling his knees grow weak. He wasn’t sure he could stand beside Yami and not pop a boner, but on the other hand, standing beside Yami was probably the closest he could get to touching him.

 _I can touch him with the excuse of a photo!_ Kaiba realized, and he slowly turned around to walk back towards the bushes where Maconnal was gazing at him with shining eyes.

Yami felt himself freeze as Kaiba nodded and moved towards him steadily. Oh…oh…no!

Maconnal squealed happily and stood a bit away, holding his phone out in front of him excitedly. “Ready Ready? Please stand closer together! Please!! My phone has a small screen!”

 _Liar,_ Yami thought appreciatively, stepping closer beside Kaiba, suddenly feeling a warm hand press into his back.

Kaiba heard Yami gasp and he grit his teeth, hastily moving his hand higher and wrapping a palm firmly around Yami’s opposite shoulder, curling his fingers in, resisting the urge to knead the firm muscles tensed beneath his palms.  
  
H-Holy shit…Yami had muscular arms…smile for the fucking camera, remain calm…squeeze Yami’s wonderful fucking arms….

Yami swallowed the tense lump that was threatening to choke the air out of him as he felt Kaiba’s hand drift up his entire back and rest to a stop at his upper arm, squeezing gently.  
  
Kaiba’s hands felt so nice…. Kaiba was touching him casually!  
  
Yami stared into Maconnal’s camera, feeling his eyes water as the sun’s glare reflecting from cars passing by blinded him temporarily. He smiled dizzily, enjoying the light smell of coffee drifting from Kaiba beside him, and he watched with great disappointment as Maconnal lowered the phone.

“Done! Thank youuu!!” Maconnal sang happily, his eyes never leaving his phone screen, and Yami felt Kaiba’s hand tighten around his shoulder, causing his skin to burn.

Kaiba could feel Yami’s heat pooling warmly in the center of his palm, and he forced himself to let go. He was aching to pull Yami into a tight embrace and he wanted to bury his face into Yami’s spiky blonde bangs, the whole street be damned.  
Yami would probably shove him away violently in protest.

He hastily turned walked up the steps and back into the building, hearing Maconnal shout after him, “THANK YOU!!! Can I post these online?!?! Hey!! If you don’t answer me, I will…!!”

 _Do it,_ Kaiba thought triumphantly, seeing heads turn to nod at him as he walked through the crowd. He slipped his phone out and stepped quietly into the elevator, thinking he had some apologizing to do to Chiro, but hopefully Maconnal was fucking happy with all the photos he had taken with Yami.

He walked into his office and sat down behind his desk, flipping open his laptop to access Shin’s socials, unsurprised to see that he had been tagged by Maconnal in all the photos they had taken just seconds ago.

 _“-image attached-_ **at:12Chiro** FUCK YOU FOR DITCHING ME WITH **at:shin_tarotarotaro**!!! WHILE YOU TWO ARE COLLUDING, LOOK. AT. WHAT. I GOT. _-image attached-  
-image attached- (5 more) #prideshipconfirmed #prideshipppingisreal  
And don’t none of you in the comments dare tag Yami or Kaiba in these, or I will block you._ ”

Kaiba scrolled through photos and felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest.  
  
In three of them, Maconnal’s beaming face appeared between him and Yami, and he noted that Yami looked slighted surprised in all three of the photos because his lips were slightly parted.

 _Prideshipping not confirmed,_ Kaiba thought darkly, clicking through to the next set of photos. Just because they were looking each other directly in the eyes, didn’t automatically mean romantic feelings happened. 

He felt his phone buzzing quickly and he realized it was probably Chiro, exploding at him for also standing up Maconnal.

 _But I didn’t_ , Kaiba thought wryly. _I showed up. That’s Shin, right there in the photo._

He ignored his phone and stared at the other photos, glad that Maconnal had managed to capture all the images clearly, and he could see his own pale fingers gripping Yami’s shoulder so hard, the fabric of the blazer wrinkled. He stared intently at the photo, noting that his expression was slightly happier than usual, and he studied Yami’s face, feeling his disappointment rising as Yami’s expression looked as serious as ever.  
  
There were dark circles under his angular eyes, and if anything, he looked…nervous.

Comments were popping up at an insane speed underneath Maconnal’s photo, and Kaiba was also getting the notifications because he had been tagged as Shin.

“WOW. WHAT?!!? BOTH OF THEM?!?! WHERE IS THIS?!?! WHENNN?? HOW??!1”  
  
“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** **at: kikrupop** IN FRONT OF THE KAIBA SKYSCRAPER!! THE STARS ALIGNED!!!”

“How are they looking each other in the eye?!?! AMAZING?!?!?! WOWOWOWWO”  
  
“ **xlmaconnalx replied: at: jonksaan** WOULDn’T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?!? (I asked Yami to look, and Kaiba probably did it to mess with him AHAHAHA SO HANDSOME IN PERSON AMIRITE?!?!)”

“THIS IS SO GAY IT MAKES MY HEART HAPPY!!! HEY SOMEONE PHOTOSHOP OUT THAT UGLY PERSON IN THE MIDDLE!!”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** WOW FUCK YOU **AT:FLUFFYKURI** BUT YES < SOMEONE PLEASE DO IT!! ADD BLUSH TO YAMI’S CHEEKS! KAIBA IS ALREADY BLUSHING!! KYAAA!!! (hearts)”

Kaiba realized with a jolt that his cheeks were indeed slightly flushed pink in the photo…but that was probably due to the heat. It was so damn sunny outside.

“EXCUSE ME!!! IS KAIBA TOUCHING YAMI’S SHOULDER SO CASUALLY?!?! WHY YAMI LOOK SO DRAINED AND OUT OF IT?!?!”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** he was out running errands! I caught him in the middle! Not as photo-ready as Kaiba, poor thing ^^ kukukuku he was tired for sure! He works hard!”

“this just proves **at:Kaiba_Seto** is flawless all the time. Yami is trash.”  
  
“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** EAT A DICK **at:OPsucksatbowling.** I blocked this fucker. I SAID NO TAGGING!”  
  
“ **At:OPsucksatbowling** GET OUT!! **At:xlmaconnalx,** better just make your account private now. So photos can’t be viewed by outsiders.”  
  
“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** GOOD IDEA **at:utakana** !!! OK BITCHES YA’LL BETTER BE FOLLOWING ME OR You’lL MISS MORE #PRIDESHIPPING CONTENT! I’m looking specifically at YOU **at:fluffykuri at:shin_tarotarotaro at:moshimoshidickshi** ”

Kaiba sighed, thankful he had made a fake account for this purpose.  
He hit ‘ _follow’_ and continued reading.

“Whoaaa **at:xlmaconnalx** , you look like a pretty man! I thought you were a girl!!”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** **at:beeannchiI** Tell me im pretty!”  
  
“ **Beeannchil replied:** YOU ARE PRETTY (heart eyes)”

“HEY! You meet up with **at:12Chiro** and **at:shin_tarotarotaro** on a regular basis?!?! WHEN ARE THESE MEETINGS?!! CAN I ATTEND?!”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** **at: dokihara** don’t bother! Both of those loli-fuckers ditched me. They’re still silent now cuz they’re SO EMBARASSED THEY MISSED OUT ON THIS GOLDEN PHOTO OPPTUTNITY, assholes. **At:12chiro At:shin_tarotarotaro** heh. Kaiba said he “made an exception!”  
  
**“Dokihara replied:** HOLY CRAP!!! Rules on the website say “no photography” at the meet-and-greet. YOU LUCKED OUT BY NOT GOING INSIDE!! YOU MET THEM BOTH OUTSIDE INSTEAD?!?!?!”

“wo0woowow **at:xlmaconnalx** INSANELY LUCKY!!!!!!!!!! (hearts hearts hearts)”

Kaiba hovered his hands over the keyboard and began composing his reply.

“Hey, **at:xlmaconnalx** , I didn’t show cuz I left early. You’re right, am so jealous of your photos.(thumbs up)”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied: at:shin_tarotarotaro,** you’re probably a fat pig anyway, and your ugliness would’ve dampened the photos. I’m glad you didn’t show.”

 _Wow,_ Kaiba thought angrily, writing back,

“ **shin_tarotarotaro replied:** hey **at:xlmaconnalx** based on your photos, you look like you’re single. I wouldn’t date you if you were the last person on earth.”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** WHO ARE YOU TO CHOOSE WHO GETS TO DATE ME?! WOW UR AN ASSHOLE! DO YOU TALK LIKE THIS TO CHIRO TOO?! FIGHT ME! **at:shin_tarotarotaro** (FIST)(FIST)”

“ **shin_tarotarotaro replied:**   /////wwwwwwwwwww/////wwwwwwww///////////8888888888888888///////////wwwwwwwww Chiro is mine88888Chiro is mine you cannot compete//////////////”

And Kaiba watched as comments piled underneath his post, causing his page to refresh several times.

“AAAHhahaAHALOLOOLLOL wwwwww fight fight fight!!”

“kukukukukuku **at:xlmaconnalx** you have found your nemesis! You guys would punch each other if you met!”

 **“at:shin_tarotarotaro** is a better writer by FAR. **at:xlmaconnalx** cannot compete. ufufufufufufu hahahaha”

Kaiba smirked, feeling a vicious satisfaction rising up in his chest. This was payback for linking arms so casually with Yami.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami had just stepped back into the game shop when he felt his phone buzzing violently in his pocket.  
  
Ah, it was the photos were making their rounds around the prideshipping community.  
  
He raced past Yugi and up into his room, hastily plugging his phone into its charger before sitting down at his desk to flip open his laptop, seeing several mentions between xlmaconnalx and shin_tarotarotaro.

He scanned the comments, realizing that they were fighting, and about Chiro no less!  He added himself to the conversation, feeling slightly guilty.  
He hadn’t technically stood-up Maconnal.  
He had been there…just…as Yami, not as Chiro.

“ **at:xlmaconnalx** I’M SORRY!!!! I TOLD YOU I COULDN’T GET OUT OF BABYSITTING!!”

And to Yami’s surprise, Shin came at him with an insult first.

“ **at:12Chiro,** “babysitting” is a blanket term for “I am a shut-in and I get anxiety when I leave the house.”

 _Fuck you…!_ Yami thought angrily, recalling how anxious he had felt when Maconnal was approaching him. Being highly visible in the media and meeting fans was hard!

“ **Chiro replied:** at least im better than someone who makes empty promises **at:shin_tarotarotaro** ”

“ **Shin_tarotarotaro replied:** so you are admitting that you _are_ a shut-in NEET?”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** LEAVE CHIRO ALONE!! (fist emoji) CHIRO!! Move to text. Ignore this asshole.”

And Yami saw his phone vibrating intensely across his nightstand.  
  
Sighing, he stood and sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling his eyes water as Maconnal’s texts popped up quickly.

 **xlmaconnalx:** hey…I thought you said he was friendly!!!(unimpressed face)

 **xlmaconnalx:** its OK. Im not mad at you!! I got to meet both Kaiba and Yami!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** hehehe <3 hope you feel better Chiro, wherever you are. (heart)

Yami felt himself tearing up slightly, and he quickly pressed a palm to his face, seeing Shin’s messages popping up across his screen.

 **Shinnn:** Yo. Your friend is really annoying  
**Shinnn:** and please tell me im not the only one who feels deceived

 **Shinnn:** I thought maconnal was a girl!

Yami felt a surge of anger towards Shin.

 **12Chiro:** so you’re saying, you’re angry BECAUSE he’s a man.  
  
**Shinnn: …**...? I just thought M would be a girl.  
  
**12Chiro:** well, Maconnal never explicitly expressed that they were a woman online, so I don’t think you have anything to be angry about.

 **Shinnn:** I’m angry that he’s pretty. How often do you talk with him?! Or her?!?  
  
Yami paused for a moment to register that Shin was jealous.  
Jealous that Maconnal was attractive, and closer friends with Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** then post a pic of your ugly face…wwww (grin)  
**12Chiro:** You’re jealous at Maconnal for being prettier than you (shrug)  
**12Chiro:** how is that my problem?

 **Shinnn:** …..(middle finger)  
**Shinnn:** can you tell me why you didn’t show up today?  
**Shinnn:** the truth? Cuz I know you’re not babysitting.

Yami sighed, feeling exhausted. He just wanted to sleep.

 **12Chiro:** maybe. Maybe later.  
**12Chiro:** I’m exhausted. Talk to you tomorrow.

And he clicked his phone off, falling back onto his bed, feeling his mind go blank as he sank deeper and deeper into the mattress

* * *

**Author’s note [part 2]:**

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THAT CHAPTER!!!  
  
!!!!Leave a thoughtful and encouraging comment!!! (please?) LOL  
  
I'm a little behind on writing chapter 4 so I need some motivation!!! <3

[Connect with me here!](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)

_xx_

Ugli


	4. Actually, it’s more like

Kaiba set his briefcase on his desk and sat down, eagerly slipping his laptop out and flipping it open, first opening Shin’s socials.

His story had gained more views, and readers had left encouraging messages.

_“Taro taro tarooo!!! Chapter three!!! BRING IT!!!”_

_“Subscribed (blushing face)”_

_“Is this going to be a multi-chapter story????????”_

_“I read this out loud in my discord chat. Many people logged off. It was hilarious.”_

Snorting in amusement, Kaiba logged onto Shin’s twitter, slightly unamused to see badly photoshopped images from Maconnal’s blog, of him and Yami staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

He absently scanned the comments beneath it, seeing Chiro’s name pop up first.

“MACONNALLL YOU ARE AN ANGEL!!! HAHAHAHA (the edges are blurry but its OK the feeling is there!!! (heart)(gun)(skull) #theyshouldkissalready”

“ **xlmaconnalx replied:** **at:12Chiro** xxcxcxcxcxcxcx YES YES YES!!! I demand more kissing scenes to be drawn!!! YOU STILL OWW ME FOR THOSE TICKETS BISH~”

“ **12Chiro replied:** **at:xlmaconnalx** yes yesyeysyes sooon!!! I just need **at:shin_tarotarotaro** to bring his wallet (devil grin)”

Kaiba tensed, suddenly remembering that Chiro was only somewhat his friend because he was paying her. What a mundane existence.

He hovered his hands over the keyboard, replying furiously.

“HEY **at:12Chiro** , my dick is thicker than my wallet. You couldn’t sound more materialistic if you tried! Did you buy yourself a new purse with the 30K-y? Post a pic with your ugly face!”

And a reply from Maconnal instantly popped up.

“OK. YOU TAROSHIT. YOU AND ME. WE NEED TO TALK. Message me on LINE. You know my username, you a-hole. #fightme! be mean to chiro one more time I will block you off my channels”

Seething, Kaiba responded with

“ **at: xlmaconnalx** P A S S. (x-face)”

And his phone vibrated threateningly across his desk. Kaiba glanced at it halfheartedly, seeing Chiro’s name popping up across his screen.

 **12Chiro:** HEY ASSHOLE (fist)(fist)(angry frown)  
**12Chiro:** STOP STARTING WARS WITH MY FRIEND

 **12Chiro:** and I will NOT “sit on your dick” (middle finger)  
**12Chiro:** I use the money for groceries! Spicy chips! I told you!

 **12Chiro:** and the purse I want is 50,000Y ok? Your lame-ass can’t afford something like that so just stop. I hope you know everyone can read your comments.

 **12Chiro:** why are you so thoughtless publicly, but when we text privately, you’re …

 **12Chiro:** …dare I say, normal?

Kaiba sighed and tabbed away from Shin’s socials, thinking he ought to take a break from the crazies on the internet for a while. He picked up his phone and replied to Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** because you’re normal.  
**Shinnn:** M is crazy fanatic. You didn’t see the way he was touching Yami.  
**Shinnn:** made me want to kill him. (gun)(skull)  
**Shinnn:** so don’t come at me asking me to be nicer to him.  
**Shinnn:** he writes shitty fanfic and makes shitty edits.  
**Shinnn:** xxxxxx(skull)(skull)(skull)xxxxxx

Yami blinked, feeling his chest tighten so suddenly, he found it hard to breathe. Shin…had seen the way Maconnal had been touching him?  
This was at the meet-and-greet!  
How would Shin have known that?!  
Was he watching them from afar?

 **12Chiro:** …  
**12Chiro:** ………….  
  
**Shinnn:** WHAT?!

 **12Chiro:** YOU WERE THERE!!!! (shock face) (wide eyes)  
**12Chiro:** oh my fucking god you liar SHIN!! YOU SAID YOU LEFT!  
**12Chiro:** there was no way you could’ve seen that if you weren’t  
**12Chiro:** watching us from afar.

Kaiba frowned, feeling his heart race as he realized he had slipped up badly. He had forgotten that he’d lied about leaving.

Yami bit his lip painfully, realizing he had mistyped a message, writing “watching _us_ from afar,” as opposed to “watching _them_ from afar.” Would Shin notice?

Kaiba did notice. He read the last message over and over, wondering if it was a typo. Shut-in Chiro did show up after all!  
She had been hiding out somewhere too!  
It was good thing he had access to the security cameras.  
He could seek her out that way.

 **Shinnn:** whoa hey…(concerned frown)  
**Shinnn:** who was watching who from afar????  
**Shinnn:** fine. I admit I lied about leaving.

 **Shinnn:** Where were you?

Yami was floundering, feeling himself sweating profusely as he wondered how he could worm his way out with a lie.

 **12Chiro:** I never went inside. I was outside (tee hee)  
  
**Shinnn:** which side of the street?

Kaiba hastily pulled up the cameras at the front of his building, searching through the time stamps.

Yami held his breath, thinking that was way too specific. He hadn’t seen any strangers staring at him while he was taking selfies with Maconnal, and he hadn’t gone into the building. Shin was either bluffing or lying, and had probably heard about the arm-linking through another user who was talking with Maconnal.

Maconnal had been blabbing non-stop about how nice it was to link arms with Yami all over his socials.

He could feel his hands shaking as he replied:

 **12Chiro:** You’re asking so specifically, I’m inclined not to tell you, shin-chan.

 **12Chiro:** creep.(ghost)  
  
**12Chiro:** liar.(ambulance)(fire)

 **12Chiro:** gaping asshole (bomb)(skull)  
_-12Chiro is away-_

Kaiba glanced down at his phone and hissed, his annoyance rising as he caught Yami’s slender form entering the bank across the street. He clicked several minutes ahead, seeing Yami exit the bank and hug the wall of the building, staying in the shadow with his head ducked down, his attention on his phone.

His heart skipped several beats as he realized Chiro was right! Yami did have a phone!

Kaiba stared at the video footage intently, folding his hands across his face, feeling his excitement rising, watching Yami freeze mid-step.

Intrigued, Kaiba leaned closer, waiting for him to move. Yami stood very still for a solid three minutes, staring at his phone while leaning stiffly against the wall of the bank building, and Kaiba leaned back into his seat, his mind racing.  
Was this around the time Maconnal ran into Yami?

He waited a minute longer, seeing a tall, dark-haired male with an orange purse swinging on his shoulder dash across the street, inconspicuously taking photos of Yami while walking and texting at the same time.

Kaiba zoomed in on Yami, seeing him stare intently at his phone, clearly unaware that he was being photographed.

He saw Maconnal duck his head down to peer at Yami, and Yami jerked his head up, clearly startled. Kaiba watched Yami cautiously shake hands with Maconnal, and felt his skin crawl as he saw Maconnal yank out two tickets for the meet-and-greet from his purse, seeing Yami tilt his head curiously.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba watched as Maconnal casually linked his arm with Yami and dragged him across the street. He swiveled the camera as far as it would go, searching the opposite side of the street, looking for anyone who would be standing still and watching them from afar.  
There was no one.

He scanned the entire footage again, seeing his own silhouette appear at the front steps and walk down towards the bushes for the photos. He swiveled the camera towards the street again, seeing nothing and no one out of the ordinary, hearing his phone buzzing across his table.

Kaiba picked it up, reading Chiro’s texts.

 **12Chiro:** OMFG HAHAHAHA YOU ARE SO GULLIBLE AND STUPID (devil grin)

 **12Chiro:** of course I wasn’t there. Maconnal told me allll about it (grin)  
**12Chiro:** if you don’t follow gossip mags, you should at least follow M’s blog.  
**12Chiro:** hehehehehhehehe AHAHAHAHAH (grin)(grin)(heart)

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba responded viciously.

 **Shinnn:** Perfect.

 **Shinnn:** This just further confirms you are a hiki-NEET

 **Shinnn:** you’ll stand me up for that date, won’t you?

 **12Chiro:** I never agreed even after you offered your stupid 8 scenes  
  
**Shinnn:** SEVEN. (middle finger)  
  
**12Chiro:** WHATEVER. (middle finger)(upside down smile)

Yami clicked his phone off and tossed it onto his bed, swiveling around his chair and propping his head in his hands, forcing himself to calm down. He had almost been caught in a lie…or truth. He didn’t know which anymore, and he had to be more careful. Maybe he ought to talk with Shin less.

Kaiba sighed and palmed his face, trying to quell the bubble of annoyance bubbling up inside of him. He found Chiro to be immensely endearing, even when she was being annoying.

He studied the footage carefully again, backing it up to the place where Yami first shook hands with Maconnal, seeing Yami scan Maconnal from head to toe, his face breaking out into a warm smile.

Kaiba felt his chest tighten even more and he snatched up his phone, deciding he wasn’t going to sit idly by and watch Maconnal interact so casually with Yami when he could barely put his hand on Yami’s shoulder without feeling like his skin was going to fall off.

He typed in xlmaconnalx into his LINE search bar, hitting “chat” with the first profile that popped up, his stomach curling with unease as he saw his own face being used as their profile photo.

 **Shinnn:** ok you got me. (star) (happy hands)  
**Shinnn:** are you close with Yami?

_-user has not accepted your request-_

**Shinnn:** why do you two seem like old friends?

_-user has not accepted your request-_

Sighing, Kaiba flipped his phone face down and closed his socials tab, thinking he had wasted his entire morning fucking around with Chiro and her band of crazies.

Yami heard his phone buzzing across his mattress and he ignored it, going back to detail Kaiba’s hair in his new drawing, seeing message pop up on his desktop.

 **xlmaconnalx:** check ur phone girl.

Setting his pen down, Yami saved his work and stood gracefully, sliding stomach first onto his bed, staring at his phone screen.

 **xlmaconnalx:** look at thissssss _-screenshot-_

Yami tapped on the image and waited for it to load, squinting at the small text from the screenshot.  
It was Shin!  
Attempting to message Maconnal no less!  
And asking about Yami!

 **12Chiro:** AHAHHAA He’s a jealous fucktard  
**12Chiro:** seriously, he won’t stfu about yami,  
**12Chiro:** “does yami have a phone”  
**12Chiro:** “is yami gay IRL” fwhahahah I feel bad for him honestly.

 **xlmaconnalx:** *CACKLES* should I respond? How do I respond?

Yami tapped his chin, grinning fiendishly as he replied.

 **12Chiro:** he was angry when he saw how pretty you are in your pics.  
**12Chiro:** send him another pretty photo in response (grin)(rainbow)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** BAHAHAHAAH PERFECT!!! DONE. Wait and see Chiro!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** AHAHAHAHAH fucking with this guy is gonna be hilarious.

Indeed, Yami thought, deeply satisfied, waiting for another screenshot to appear in his chat.

Kaiba felt his phone buzz beside his elbow and he ignored it.

It buzzed several more times in a quick succession and his heart leapt up to his throat. Ah…Chiro, again. Probably to yell at him some more about how he was a creep and a liar.

He picked it up, surprised to see that it was Maconnal.

_[You are now friends with xlmaconnalx! Video call with new function…]_

Kaiba snorted deliriously, scrolling down to read the messages.

 **xlmaconnalx:** _-image attached-_

 **xlmaconnalx:** (wiggly eyebrows)  
**xlmaconnalx:** thoughts?  
**xlmaconnalx:** don’t wank to it you wanker

Kaiba tapped the image, feeling his eyeballs burn with fury as he stared at it so hard, it began to shift in his vision.  
It was Yami from the day of the meet-and-greet, with Maconnal giving him a light kiss on the cheek, and Yami had one eye closed, looking pleased.

 _I hate you,_ Kaiba thought viciously, typing out his response, misspelling words in his haste.

 **Shinnn:** I fuxking hate you.

 **xlmaconnalx:** AHHAHAHAHAHAHAH we’re cute right?!?! AHHAHAHAHA

 _He’s trolling me,_ Kaiba thought as he bit his lower lip furiously, wondering what he could do in response that would render Maconnal speechless, fully aware that anything he said here would be directly relayed to Chiro.

Talking to M was like indirectly talking with Chiro, so he had to tread carefully.

 _I’m Seto Kaiba! Fucking think!_ Kaiba berated himself, standing from his desk and hastily unbuckling his belt. He whipped it off from around his waist and slammed it down onto his desk, hitting the camera button and viciously sticking his middle finger directly between the large K and the C on his silver buckle.

He snapped the photo and made sure to crop out the top and bottom, making it indiscernible as to where the photo was taken. He sent it with a vengeance and smirked, waiting for a reaction.

Yami rolled over onto his back and held his phone high over his head, seeing another screenshot from Maconnal. He sat up so fast, his head spun, seeing the image attached from Shin.

 **xlmaconnalx:** !!!!!!!!CHIRO~!!!!!! ONFKWFHKW+DKJ  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHO IS HE???? WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** IF THIS IS PHOTOSHOP ITS PREtTY FUCKING GOOD  
**xlmaconnalx:** HOLSYFYSFKUGQUW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami felt the breath slowly leaving his body as he stared at the slender middle finger and the oval shaped nail of the thumb in the photo, blinking rapidly, the image of the belt buckle burning into his retinas. Fake.  
  
The photo had to be doctored.

Images of Kaiba’s hands were everywhere.  
He had even used some himself as reference photos to draw them, so the fingers were shopped. The KC belt image was also popular. And the background was grey. Good photo, but fake.

 **12Chiro:** (tears of laughter) HES GOOD!!!! GOOD PHOTOSHOP!!  
**12Chiro:** (clap)(clap) I forgive him a little bit  
**12Chiro:** can he do a photoshop of Yami and Kaiba kissing tho  
**12Chiro:** AHHAA then ///i/// would pay to see that!

There was a long pause before Maconnal responded.

 **xlmaconnalx:** hold on.

Irritated, Yami clicked his phone off and stared up at the ceiling, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Shin was the devil. He had now managed to capture Maconnal’s interest with expert photoshop skills. Was there anything this creepy man couldn’t do???

 _I can make a photo like that too,_ Yami thought faintly, resting his hand lightly on his belt. But he wasn’t sure he wanted a photo like that of himself being circulated everywhere.

Kaiba smirked triumphantly, seeing M’s response pop up frantically one after another.

 **xlmaconnalx:** OKOKokok taro. Taro taro. Taro. (eggplant)  
**xlmaconnalx:** I misjudged you, you small potato. (French fries)  
**xlmaconnalx:** clever potato.  
**xlmaconnalx:** I see why Chiro likes you now.

 _Yeah, Chiro does like me,_ Kaiba thought arrogantly, entering his response quickly, hearing his secretary’s heels clicking across the hallway through the door.

 **Shinnn:** she likes me a lot actually.

 **xlmaconnalx:** shut the fuck up (fist)  
**xlmaconnalx:** ok  
**xlmaconnalx:** since you’re the master of photoshop  
**xlmaconnalx:** I demand that you make another one.  
**xlmaconnalx:** we’ll start with yami and kaiba kissing  
**xlmaconnalx:** and I’ll forgive you for flaming my twitter.

 _Pass_ , Kaiba thought dryly.

 **Shinnn:** p a s s

 **xlmaconnalx:** don’t pull that bullshit. You clearly have time.  
**xlmaconnalx:** Mr. I-can-throw-30k-like-it’s-nothing

 **Shinnn:** go away. Not interested.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** HEY! (smirk)  
**xlmaconnalx:** come meet me, you already know im pretty (grin)  
  
**Shinnn:** you’re not my type.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** I promise I’ll bring Chiro.

Kaiba snorted, thinking even he couldn’t get Chiro out of the house.  
What made M think that he could?

_[12Chiro was added to the conversation]_

_Fuck,_ Kaiba deadpanned, dread swirling low in his stomach. He hated group chats, just like how he hated conference calls.  
Imbeciles.

 **xlmaconnalx:** SEE I BROUGHT CHIRO!!! Say hi Chiro!

 **12Chiro:** hi chiroo000oo  
  
_Nope,_ Kaiba thought angrily.

_[Shinnn has left the chatroom]_

Yami hissed in annoyance, and switched back over to his chat with Shin.

 **12Chiro:** nice photo manipulation (bow)(present)  
**12Chiro:** try something less obvious next time  
**12Chiro:** pictures of Kaiba’s hands and belt are everywhere.  
**12Chiro:** you save that photo to spam chatrooms don’t you?  
  
**Shinnn:** wouldn’t you like to know?  
**Shinnn:** seriously your friend is annoying.  
  
**12Chiro** : you’re just jealous because Maconnal can link arms with Yami  
**12Chiro:** and you cant! (silly face)

 **Shinnn:** precisely.

Yami frowned his mind racing as he typed

 **12Chiro:** Yami is more accessible than Kaiba!  
**12Chiro:** stop by the game shop!  
**12Chiro:** They’ll both autograph something for you!

Kaiba ground his teeth in annoyance. He didn’t want a fucking autograph.

 **Shinnn:** how about I give Yami a blowjob instead (grin)  
**Shinnn:** while he’s signing the stupid autograph (tears of laughter)  
**Shinnn:** Will you help me kidnap Yami

Yami drew in a sharp breath, startled.

 **12Chiro:** NO!!! THAT’S

 **Shinnn:** not as creepy as when you said  
  
**12Chiro:** STALKING

 **Shinnn:** you wanted to watch Kaiba fuck Yami. Hahaha (grin)

 **12Chiro:** OK THAT’S DIFFERENT! THAT’s LIKE WATCHING A PORN  
**12Chiro:** YOU ARE SUGGESTING A CRIME (police car)

 **Shinnn:** its not a crime if he cums (water droplets)

 **12Chiro:** EW STOP!!! (devil face)

Yami threw his arm over his eyes, feeling his chest shaking with laughter.

 **12Chiro:** AHAHA ok, I dare you to try. Show up at the game shop  
**12Chiro:** with rope and condoms. (grin)

 **Shinnn:** you fucking bet I will.  
**Shinnn:** is that the next scene you want me to write?

Yami paused, hearing Yugi’s footsteps approaching the door.

“Yami, are you awake? Come downstairs!” Yugi’s voice drifted through the crack and Yami nodded hastily, answering, “I am, Aibou. Be right there.”

 **Shinnn:** Yo. Answer.  
  
**12Chiro:** you are so fucking impatient. I was talking to someone.

 **Shinnn:** who?  
  
**12Chiro:** I don’t care what your next scene is!  
**12Chiro:** rope and condoms!!! (skull) (grin)  
**12Chiro:** I will like it no matter what!  
  
**Shinnn:** who were you talking to?  
  
**12Chiro:** but don’t get any creepy ideas or you’ll end up on the news HAHAHA  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

Biting back an annoyed sigh, Kaiba sent a few more texts.

 **Shinnn:** I am not writing any rape scenes. (mask face)  
**Shinnn:** That’s against my belief.  
**Shinnn:** so choose something other than rope and condoms ffs

Yami leaned against the kitchen counter, listening to Yugi list out several unfinished chores for him to complete while his phone buzzed restlessly in his pocket.

“…And the windows need to be wiped.” Yugi finished, slinging his bag over his shoulder, smiling warmly at Yami, who was staring absently at a blank space on the wall.

“Yami!”

Yami blinked and nodded, realizing he hadn’t heard anything Yugi had said.

“See you later,” Yugi said hastily, shaking his head, exasperated. He walked out the door and Yami watched him go, sliding out his phone without missing a beat, reading Shin’s texts and replying.

 **12Chiro:** I’m ok with it if Kaiba wants to assault Yami (skull)(grin) HEHE

Kaiba glanced at his phone by his elbow and picked it up wearily, responding.

 **Shinnn:** IM not ok with it. What the fuck is wrong with you.

 **12Chiro:** nothing. I like con non-con. (grin)

 **Shinnn:** WTF IS THAT?!?

Kaiba hastily tapped in “con non-con” and found it under a section of BDSM as a term used in rape role-play scenarios.

 **12Chiro:** consensual non-consensual. How do you not know that? (rubs chin)

 **Shinnn:** Again…what the fuck is wrong with you?!

Kaiba felt himself sweat, his fingers shaking as he typed.

 **Shinnn:** You can’t be serious.

Yami blinked and crossed his legs tightly, frowning at his phone.  
Was Shin refusing to write a con non-con scene?  
Or was Shin more disturbed by the fact that Chiro enjoyed that type of sex?

 **12Chiro:** im serious!! (heart eyes)

 **Shinnn:** What do you get out of that. That’s assault.

 **12Chiro:** CONSENSUAL ASSAULT.  
**12Chiro:** please write the kidnapping scene.

Kaiba felt himself slip.

 **Shinnn:** ………  
**Shinnn: ……** from…whose perspective…?

Yami tapped the counter, wondering which he would enjoy reading more, and decided that it didn’t matter.

 **12Chiro:** DON’T CARE!! (happy hands)

There was a long pause, and Kaiba leaned back into his chair, palming his face painfully, hearing his desk phone ring loudly.

“Mr. Kaiba…your meeting this afternoon has been cancelled….” Her voice floated softly though the receiver, and Kaiba hung up quickly, his fingertips tingling with inspiration. Good. Perfect timing.

He pulled up a blank document and hastily began typing, gritting his teeth, reminding himself to be realistic.

* * *

 

Yami drummed his fingers on the glass countertop, waiting for Yugi to return. He suppressed a yawn, clicking his phone on and off.

He stared at the strip of orange sun filtering in through the window, and he slipped into a daydream.

_Kaiba lay beside me, breathing softly. He slid his arm sensually around my waist and nuzzled his nose into the nape of my neck, his hot breath sending delicious shivers down my spine. His nails began curling to the skin of my thigh and I swatted his hand away, rolling over firmly onto my side, determined to continue sleeping._

_“Come here, Yami,” he growled, lifting his leg and draping it heavily over my body, his boner grinding wetly at the base of my spine. “Turn around, let me see your face. I know you’re awake.”_

_I shook my head and buried my face deeper into the covers, enjoying the warm scent drifting around me as Kaiba ground his penis insistently against my skin, and I caught the sharp smell of pre-cum from underneath the sheets._

Yami sighed, and thunked his head down on the counter, feeling pent-up and frustrated. That was how he wanted to wake up every morning. Not alone, in a cold bed, with the sun high in the middle of the sky indicating he had slept through most of the day.

Maconnal and Shin were being unusually quiet today, and as if on cue, his phone buzzed violently across the counter with several messages.

Yami glanced down at his phone excitedly, scanning the texts.

 **xlmaconnalx:** GIRL YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE  
**xlmaconnalx:** THE SCENE SHIN JUST WROTE!!!! IT HAD ME  
**xlmaconnalx:** (water droplets emoji) (umbrella)

 **xlmaconnalx:** GOGOOGOGO READ IT@!!!!@@! _http//link…._

 **Shinnn:** Chi  
**Shinnn:** I found some time to write you a scene.  
**Shinnn:** read it and draw me something porny.  
**Shinnn:** I’m feeling really pent up now

 **12Chiro:** call me “chi” one more time and I will find you.

 **Shinnn:** AHAHAH You can’t reach me. We’re on different levels.

 _Whatever,_ Yami thought happily, tapping on the link and reading the story hungrily, devouring Shin’s words.

“ **Title:** _[one shot] ShinTaroTaroTaro tried to write…a sexy school scene! Enjoy!_  
  
**Summary:** \----

There was a collective groan from the class when the teacher held up a stack of papers.

She began floating through the rows, handing the tests back to each student, and Kaiba smirked.  
  
He knew he had done well, but judging by the looks of despair flitting across the faces of his classmates, it seemed like it was the opposite for them.

His gaze drifted over to Yami, who was sitting in the seat directly in front of him. His spiky-red hair was always annoyingly in the way of the blackboard, and Kaiba had half the mind to ask for a seating change, but decided against it when he realized he enjoyed watching Yami struggle.

He watched as Yami accepted his test back with both hands, and Kaiba caught a large red **8** at the very top of the paper before Yami hastily pressed it facedown onto his desk.  
Wasn’t the test out of 100?  
8/100?!  
Impressive.

He snorted, and the teacher frowned at him, handing him back his paper with a shaking hand, raising her voice to speak. “Class, Kaiba-kun was the only one who completed the test with a _passing_ grade…”

Kaiba glanced down at his paper and felt his blood run cold, staring at the large **72** at the top of his paper. Rooted to the spot with shock and horror, he could barely hear the rest of what the teacher had said.  
72?!??!  
That was a failing grade!

He quickly folded the sheet in half with cold fingers, his ears ringing.  
Damn.  
Hell from Gozaburo was waiting for him at home.  
Damn.  
The next few weeks of his life would be living hell.

Yami stared at his paper on his desk, feeling his eyes beginning to water. He was on the verge of failing this class. He really needed to set his pride aside and ask Kaiba for help. He had been considering it since the beginning of the school year, but Kaiba was unapproachable as always.

Kaiba watched with light amusement as the tips of Yami’s ears turned a light pink as he turned around in his seat with his eyes lowered. “Kaiba…are you free today after school?”

Yes.  
Anything was better than returning home with a 72% on a test.

“No,” Kaiba responded coldly, folding his arms across his chest, hearing his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

“I see,” Yami replied seriously, and he turned back around, feeling himself heat up. He would ask again, and again, and again, later.  
  
Right now, he would have to focus on getting home to study for the next test in this class.

The bell rang, and the quick shuffling of papers, bookbags, and chairs scraping across the floor echoed around the room.

Kaiba remained in his seat, feeling himself sweat.  
He had fucked up.  
He had hoped Yami would be more persistent.

He stared at Yami’s slender back, watching him gently sling his schoolbag over his shoulder. Now or never.

“I’ll do it this once,” Kaiba spoke so quietly, Yami barely caught it.  
  
He blinked and beamed, feeling relieved. “Thank you…Kaiba.” And he moved to sit back down in his seat, thinking he had caught Kaiba in a good mood today. If he was lucky, maybe Kaiba would willingly tutor him after class every day until he passed…!

“Your house,” Kaiba demanded aggressively, thinking if he stayed late anywhere after school, Gozaburo’s damn body guard would find him easily and drag him into the limo. “Let’s go now.”

Yami frowned and nodded, taken aback by the sudden urgency. He watched Kaiba stand fluidly, and he stared Kaiba’s long fingers caressing the handle of his bookbag which caused his heart raced frantically in his chest.

He followed Kaiba out the doors and down the front steps of the school, watching Kaiba take the long way around towards the main road, purposely avoiding the front, and he thought nothing of it.  
  
He was trying to ignore the warm wetness leaking from the tip of his dick.  
  
Cursing silently to himself, Yami carefully placed his schoolbag over his front, hoping Kaiba wouldn’t notice.  
He had lost a bad bet with his boyfriend, and had had an anal plug stuck up his ass the entire day.

It hadn’t been that bad, but just the tiniest things would set him off.

Like the way Kaiba’s fingers hooked around the handle of his bookbag, or the way Kaiba’s legs brushed up against each other while he strode forwards purposefully, a few paces ahead…

Kaiba frowned, thinking Yami was lagging behind way too much.  
The faster he was somewhere inside a building and off the street, the better.  
He didn’t want to risk the limo driving by and spotting him...with Yami. 

He turned around, catching a glimpse of Yami’s flushed expression, and he quickly looked away, feeling a strange heat searing through his body.  
What the fuck was that face? Did he always look so…aroused?

He snuck another glance behind him and noticed the way Yami had his hands tucked formally in front of him, holding his bookbag in front of his thighs, and Kaiba realized with a trickling horror that Yami was hiding an erection.

He faced the front again and smirked.  
So that’s how it was.  
Yami was so excited about him coming over that he was thinking about…sex?

Deciding to test his theory, Kaiba slowed his pace, letting Yami walk right past him, and he raked his gaze down his slender form, trying to catch a glimpse of Yami’s bulge, but to no avail. Yami was clutching the bag tightly to his front, and Kaiba felt slightly annoyed. He had wanted to see!

Yami held his breath as he brushed past Kaiba, hating himself. He felt his cheeks burn as the anal plug rubbed higher up inside him, and he could feel Kaiba’s scrutinizing gaze on his back as he walked in front.

Kaiba saw the roof of the game shop rise into view and he lowered his gaze to stare at Yami’s ass, thinking it looked rather nice. Pert and feminine. He instinctively reached out and gave Yami’s ass a firm grope, digging his nails into the soft flesh, hearing Yami gasp and let out a strange, strangled cry.

Yami almost tripped as he felt Kaiba’s finger slide sensually up into his ass crack through the fabric of his pants, causing the anal plug to rub roughly against his rim, and he whirled around to glare, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw Kaiba smirk handsomely back at him.

Kaiba tried to keep his face neutral, but he could’ve sworn he felt something unusually hard and plastic-like graze his index finger.

Yami felt his knees grow weak, and he stopped mid-step, his legs buckling beneath him, and Kaiba saw Yami wobble. He caught him just before he fell forwards onto the concrete, and Kaiba saw Yami drop his book bag, revealing a very tight and uncomfortable looking bulge.

It looked promising, and the thought excited him further.

“Is there something wrong with you?” Kaiba asked gleefully, watching Yami grab onto his arm in attempt to stand, but failing as his knees didn’t want to cooperate.

“I’m…fine,” Yami responded, panting weakly, struggling to his feet, but feeling his knees buckle again, and they hit the pavement, sending a shock of pain reverberating up his legs. Damn.

Kaiba’s arms tightened around his body, and Yami glanced up, seeing Kaiba smirking evilly down at him. “You want me that badly?”

Yami grit his teeth and shook his head, feeling his body burn with a strange fire. He let out a soft cry as Kaiba swept him off his feet, leaving their bags on the sidewalk as he made his way towards the game shop.

“Put me down,” Yami protested, locking his arms around Kaiba’s neck. He couldn’t help but think that it was nice to carried, but Kaiba’s hands were once again around his ass, squeezing and groping him tightly, causing the plug to dig into the skin around his ass.

“That hurts…!” Yami hissed, and Kaiba’s finger found the odd plastic nub he had felt earlier, and he tried to contain his shock. What the fuck was this?!

“What…this?” Kaiba asked devilishly, as he pressed his index finger against the plastic nub between Yami’s ass crack, taking longer strides towards the blue door of the game shop, feeling himself grow terribly aroused.

He rubbed forcefully up and down through the fabric, and Yami spasmed in his arms, letting out a yell while tightening his arms around his neck, “Don’t! Don’t move it around like that…!”

Yami took a deep shuddering gasp, trying to resist the heated shocks of pleasure running up and down his legs, and he was dimly aware that they were back at the game shop. At this rate…Kaiba sounded as if he wanted to....

“I have a boyfriend,” Yami protested weakly, feeling Kaiba patting his ass for keys, and he heard light jingling before the door creaked open.

“And you’re breaking up with him to go out with me,” Kaiba growled, kicking the door shut behind them, not caring that he had left the keys in the lock.

The door bell jingled shrilly, swaying back and forth on its string, and Yami stared at it so hard, he felt his eyes water.  
What was Kaiba saying?!  
Sure…he had always thought Kaiba-kun had a nice body, and a nice face, but his personality was a little rough.

He was gently set on his feet and Kaiba pushed Yami against the glass counter, running his hand down the back of Yami’s thighs, feeling him tense wonderfully beneath this touch. Yes…this was very sexy indeed.

“Take it off, and take it out,” Kaiba demanded, pressing himself flush against Yami’s body and expertly unbuckling his belts, letting them fall messily to the floor.

“M-My phone!” Yami cried, feeling his pants sliding down with the weight of his cell phone in his pocket.

“Good idea,” Kaiba said happily, digging out Yami’s phone and shoving it into his hands. “Call your boyfriend to end things.”

He slid Yami’s pants off slowly, enjoying the way pert ass-cheeks slid into his view, and to his ultimate glee, he spotted a bright yellow anal plug, sitting lewdly in Yami’s hole. Damn. That was an erotic sight to see.

He dropped to his knees and pressed his lips against Yami’s skin, inhaling deeply.  
Delicious and sweet.  
He could feel Yami trembling and shivering beneath him, and he paused, noting Yami’s conflicted expression.

“Call him,” Kaiba said lightly, standing to undo his own pants, and he saw Yami shake his head frantically.

“No…! We haven’t even done all the things couples are supposed to do before…this!”

“Okay,” Kaiba agreed, leaning forwards to grab a fistful of Yami’s blonde bangs, pressing his lips tightly across Yami’s open mouth, feeling Yami relax alarmingly fast into the kiss.

Yami’s head swam violently as Kaiba’s tongue shoved insistently into his mouth, swirling lewdly over the tip of his tongue, grazing lightly across the tops of his teeth before Kaiba pulled away to bite, kiss, and lick his way down his neck.

“Am I missing anything?” Kaiba asked cleverly, inching his pants down lower along his hips, grinding his clothed penis against Yami’s hip bone, feeling Yami shudder and curl his fingers into his blazer.

“There’s your kiss…” Kaiba said and he licked his way up Yami’s neck to kiss him deeply again, feeling Yami respond enthusiastically by shoving his hands into his hair, gripping it tightly.

Kaiba pulled out of the kiss and grabbed one of Yami’s hands. He pressed it to his chest, finding his nipple. “…Here’s your over-the-clothes touching,” and he roughly rubbed Yami’s palm over it, seeing Yami flush deeper and look away pointedly.

 “…And I carried you in here like a fucking bride. Anything else?” Kaiba pressed, lacing his fingers through the top of Yami’s hand and giving him rough grind against the counter, feeling his dick throb so hard, it hurt.

Yami couldn’t think or breathe.  
Kaiba’s scent was so overwhelming, he felt himself leak wetly again, and he shivered as it began to dry across his tip, and he reached down miserably to touch himself.  
He didn’t care anymore.  
He just wanted the plug out of his ass…and he wanted to be filled.

“Call your boyfriend,” Kaiba said quietly, grabbing Yami’s wrist, stopping his hand halfway down to his groin and pressing the phone into his hand. “Do it.”

Yami drew in a shaking breath and clicked his phone on, tapping the top-most recent call, feeling his pants drop to his knees, and a hot tongue padded up his ass crack, and Yami bit back a cry, leaning forwards over the glass counter, staring down at the cards in the display, feeling his eyes water.

The plug began to wiggle inside of him, and Yami let out a frustrated yell, gripping his phone tightly and twisting around to glare at Kaiba. “I said d-don’t do that!”

“Call…him,” Kaiba said through clenched teeth, standing fluidly once more to press himself tight up against Yami’s body, relishing in his warmth. He would shove his dick into Yami the second he hung up.

Yami blinked and felt Kaiba reach around to give his dick a firm stroke upwards, sending another violent wave of pleasure up his body, and he gave into it, shutting his eyes and letting his body shiver happily into Kaiba’s touch.  
The phone was pressed to his ear, and it rang twice.

_“Yami?”_

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but felt Kaiba remove the anal plug so suddenly, his stomach clenched and he came in a shuddering heave. His semen splashed onto the wall beneath the glass display and Yami gasped for breath, his elbows burning as they slid across the glass counter while Kaiba’s heated length prodded his entrance, while a large, strong hand was on his back, keeping him steadily face down.

“I’m…” Yami shook his head frantically, and craned his neck to look behind him, seeing Kaiba nod at him and ease himself forwards into his hole.

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss, enjoying the way Yami’s tight heat was sucking him in.

The anal toy had kept him soft…and this was…wonderful.

Kaiba’s heart was doing flips in his chest as he gazed down at his own dick, sitting tightly inside of Yami’s ass, and he felt Yami tense around him with another gasp.

“Big…too big…!”

“Good, say it louder so he knows,” Kaiba said fiendishly, slowly easing himself out of Yami’s hole, feeling himself clench and shudder at the sudden loss of contact.  
Fuck.  
He felt the blood rush to the tip of his dick and his head swam with lust and pleasure. Yami was so tight…!

 _“You’re…too big? Who is your friend? What’s going on_? _”_ Kaiba heard the voice over the phone say.

Yami grit his teeth and his stomach curled with a terrible, cold emptiness.

“We’re over, we’re done,” Yami managed, and he felt Kaiba’s hands tighten around his hips once more, and a hot, thick length shoved so deep inside him, Yami shut his eyes and lost himself in the feeling.

_“Wait…what?”_

The phone clattered onto the glass counter, and Yami braced himself on the glass, feeling himself sweat wonderfully with effort. Kaiba was thick…and it was stretching him so warmly, the only thing he could think of was for that feeling to never end.

“Put yourself back in…” Yami insisted, and he saw Kaiba nod once, and the delicious burning heat filled him again, slowly, and then faster, pulling out all the way, only to ram into him hard, and fast, again, and again, and Yami felt himself coming apart.  
  
His palms were sliding along the glass as Kaiba fucked him passionately, and he was dimly aware of his phone, sitting face-up with the green button glowing in the middle, still in the call with his boyfriend.  
  
He could hear everything…!  
  
Yami felt him lean forwards to bite his earlobe, gloating, his voice sending another tremor of ecstasy down his body. “Is this good? Better than him?”

Kaiba loved the way Yami was sucking him in, and he felt his ego rising as Yami nodded weakly, his eyeliner smudging at the corners of his angular eyes as they began to water. “Y-Yes…”

“Good,” Kaiba huffed, an alien surge of need rose up inside him and he gave Yami a few more hard thrusts, seeing the glass counter shake with the force of their motions, and he shut his eyes, letting Yami clench around him tightly while he moved vigorously back and forth inside of him. A low, curling heat bubbled low in his groin and moved up to his chest, spilling over into his entire body, and Kaiba orgasmed violently, feeling his head spin as a hot, sticky liquid gathered at the base of his cock.  
  
He eased himself out carefully and watched as Yami collapsed weakly to the floor, with the mess of his own semen staining the wall beside his arm.

Kaiba knelt with shaking knees and pressed his lips warmly against Yami’s forehead, feeing Yami’s eyelashes flutter gently against his cheek.

Yami raised his arms and draped them around Kaiba’s neck, his ears ringing, his vision fading in and out as he could barely hear the faint voice drifting from his phone on the counter above them.

_“Yami…? Hello? Are you watching porn?”  
 “…Hey! Answer me!”_

===================================================

 ** _Author’s note:_**  
  
_This scene was written for 12Chiro.  
6 more to go._

_-S”_

Yami let his breath out slowly, his heart thundering in his ears as he tried to ignore the boner sitting stubbornly in his pants. Damn.  
Shin really knew what he was doing, at least, when he was describing the game shop…and describing Kaiba’s mentality…and even mentioning Gozaburo?!  
  
Shin even kept up with the same theme. Possessive Kaiba.

Standing so quickly that the stool fell over behind him, Yami raced up the steps to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, not caring that he was leaving the shop unattended. He had been holding back…and he was going to masturbate to this.

He leaned against his door and shoved his hand into his pants, sighing and shivering at his own touch, hating himself. He scrolled down through the story, briefly imagining Kaiba wanting to enter him, and he gave himself a few rough strokes, feeling his heart beating in-sync with his hand, and he doubled over, letting the warmth of his own hand wash over him as he came quickly in his pants, feeling the edge of his underwear catch most of his cum as it dripped down the edge of his knuckles, and Yami slid all the way down to a sitting position on the floor, gasping and shaking.  
He felt empty and cold.  
Damn.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he left it on the floor.

Standing slowly on weak legs, Yami made his way into the bathroom to clean himself up.

Kaiba stared at his phone, wondering why Chiro was taking so long to respond.  
It had been fifteen minutes.  
It didn’t take her that long to read 2,000 words, right?  
Or was she masturbating to it, the way he had done when she had sent him the lewd drawing of Yami?

 **Shinnn:** hey  
**Shinnn:** hey  
**Shinnn:** Say you’ll draw me a good scene in response.  
**Shinnn:** I’m a visual person

Kaiba hissed in annoyance as he saw his phone vibrate with M’s texts. He had been sporting a boner on and off throughout the day, and he was pretty sure seeing xlmaconnalx’s name across his screen had killed it for good.

 **xlmaconnalx:** OK SHIN I FORGIVE YOU  
**xlmaconnalx:** GOOD JOV  
**xlmaconnalx:** JOB******  
**xlmaconnalx:** see you at Chiro’s live stream!!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** are you gonna pay her….

 **12Chiro:** ok. You got me.  
**12Chiro:** (sad face)  
**12Chiro:** when are you free to attend my livestream?  
**12Chiro:** I’ll feature your story on my feed so you’ll get attention  
**12Chiro:** maybe your readers will show up at my livestream too

Kaiba frowned, thinking Chiro sounded more depressed than usual.  
Why the sad face?  
Why the lack of emojis?

 **Shinnn:** are you okay?  
**Shinnn** : was it that bad? Its ok. You can tell me  
**Shinnn:** I can take criticism. (I think)  
**Shinnn:** but I can’t take criticism if you’re telling me I write kaiba out of character  
**Shinnn:** or if you’re saying ‘yami would never act like that’  
**Shinnn:** in which case we cant talk anymore.  
**Shinnn:** don’t shatter my fantasy. I wont appreciate that.

Yami sat down on the stool behind the counter, reading Shin’s texts, grateful that Yugi had yet to return. Shin sounded oddly…defensive.

 **12Chiro:** its not about the way you write the characters  
**12Chiro:** actually. It’s about the way you write everything else.  
**12Chiro** : mentioning Gozaburo, the bell on the gameshop door…  
**12Chiro:** ……you did your research. Have you visited the game shop before?

Kaiba grit his teeth and felt his stomach tighten nervously. Shit. Called out for projecting way too much into his writing. Fuck.

 **Shinnn:** aaaaa hahahhahaaha  
**Shinnn:** maybe.  
**Shinnn:** next topic. Answer my question  
**Shinnn:** will you draw a scene or no?

Yami nodded, feeling stupid.  
Shin couldn’t see him through the screen.

 **12Chiro:** YES! (angel)(heart)  
**12Chiro:** I love the way you write possessive Kaiba!!!  
**12Chiro:** makes my heart beat fast!

Kaiba snorted and saved his work, leaning back into his chair and using both hands to text Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** that’s because that is the way he is.

 **12Chiro:** RIGHT!????!!? You capture him so well!!!!!!  
  
**Shinnn:** my Yami is a little lacking.

Yami bit his lower lip, thinking that it was partially true. Shin was making so many assumptions about Yami in his writing.  
Like the part about the boyfriend.

 **12Chiro:** hehehe yeah Yami doesn’t have a boyfriend(grin)  
**12Chiro:** but that was a good plot point!!

Kaiba felt triumphant as read over Chiro’s text. Good. That was the information he had been hoping to glean, without outwardly asking and sounding like an obsessed fan.

 **Shinnn:** I thought so (grin)

 **12Chiro:** ……..  
  
**Shinnn:** what!??!  
  
**12Chiro:** you bastard.  
**12Chiro:** you wanted me to tell you he didn’t have a boyfriend  
**12Chiro:** so you wrote that Yami had a boyfriend!!! Didn’t you?!?!?!?  
**12Chiro:** DIRTY!! YOU PLAY DIRTY!!!

Kaiba let out a bark of amused laughter and hastily replied.

 **Shinnn:** that’s my nature. Nice to meet you.

 **xlmaconnalx:** HEY! POTATO!  
**xlmaconnalx:** I am going to a meetup!! With users fluffykuri and dokidokihara!  
**xlmaconnalx:** want to feel important? Loved? Like a real celebrity?  
**xlmaconnalx:** come join us in downtown domino! They’re happy to hear I’m in touch with you!!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** so, shin, are you dragging your ugly ass out of your messy house to meet us?

 **12Chiro** : aaaaaaaaaa my brother is back. (brb)  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

 **xlmaconnalx:** SHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT TARO. Hey shit. Shit. shit.  
  
**Shinnn:** oh my god shut the fuck up!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU COMING TO MEET US?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** tomorrow!  
**xlmaconnalx** : at 2:30 for a snack at little coffee shop called ‘Diamond Coffee!’  
**xlmaconnalx:** say you’ll commmmme!  
**xlmaconnalx:** Chiro is coming!!

Kaiba frowned, thinking that was a lie.

Yami forced a smile on his face, helping Yugi organize packages across the counter, listening to him chatter about the busy post office.

“I need to…use the bathroom, Yugi.” Yami lied, feeling his phone vibrating violently in his pocket. He was itching to check the messages, but didn’t want to do it in front of Yugi.

“Right! You’ve been sitting here by yourself for two hours…”

Yami didn’t wait for Yugi to finish his sentence. He raced into the house and up the stairs, back into his room, sliding out his phone and glancing down at the screen.

 **xlmaconnalx:** heeeeey hey hey  
**xlmaconnalx:** miss lovely beautiful chiro

 **xlmaconnalx:** fluffykuri + dokihara + me + you + that shit-taro

 **xlmaconnalx:** 2:30 tomorrow at diamond coffee on 12 th ave in downtown!  
**xlmaconnalx:** say you’ll come?! Shin says he’s coming cuz he wants to see your face  
**xlmaconnalx:** kek

Yami felt his anxiety rising as he realized that M would never leave him alone until he showed his face. It should be fine…right?

He could meet Maconnal as Yami.  
Maconnal and the other two would be floored to discover that Yami was Chiro, and hug him tightly while laughing happily.  
He could make many new friends…but under the pretense that prideshipping was one-sided.  
  
Or maybe, it would be like last time, and Maconnal would treat him like an old friend, and they would enjoy the day together.  
  
Plus, he could also privately scope out Shin, to see if he was attractive.  
Based on the way he wrote, he sounded intelligent, so his looks were only a bonus!

 **12Chiro:** OK! (star)

 **12Chiro:** I will be there! Shin better be there!

 **xlmaconnalx:** if he doesn’t show up, we’ll go together and storm his  
**xlmaconnalx:** sad bachelor pad.  
**xlmaconnalx:** hehehe he’s so single it hurts. You can tell from his writing  
**xlmaconnalx:** making yami do all those things. (grin)  
**xlmaconnalx:** you can tell that fucker self-inserts as Kaiba

Yami felt himself smile.  
True.  
Shin wrote from Kaiba’s perspective…quite well.  
Almost too well.  
Even mentioning Gozaburo…in a way that made his skin crawl.

 **xlmaconnalx:** so? Coming?! Right?

 **12Chiro:** YESSSSSSS!!! I’m excited!!!

Yami clicked his phone off and palmed his face heavily, wondering what he was doing. Would meeting these people make his fantasies any more real?  
No.  
But did it help keep the lie alive?  
Yes.  
Would Kaiba ever know about this?  
No.  
Did it matter?  
No.  
Nothing mattered.

Kaiba stared at his screen, reading the screenshot M had sent him.  
Chiro had said she was going, and he felt his nervousness rise as he wondered how he could get away with showing up as himself, just so he could see what she looked like in person.

He would garner so much attention if he showed up to that coffee shop as himself, but it would be fine, right?

He would meet Chiro as Seto Kaiba.  
Chiro and the others would be floored to discover that Shin was actually Seto Kaiba, but…that would mean that prideshipping was really a one-sided nightmare. But on the other hand, he could privately scope out Chiro to see if she was attractive, and maybe she could help him forget about Yami.

Unlikely, but worth a shot.  
It was a risk either way.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** SO?!?!?! We’re all coming  
**xlmaconnalx:** or are you using this opportunity to prove that you’re the real hiki-neet  
**xlmaconnalx:** hmmmmm? AHHAHA  
  
**Shinnn:** my god you’re annoying.  
**  
xlmaconnalx:** I KNOW! (star)  
**  
Shinnn:** I’ll show up, just to punch you in the face.  
**Shinnn:** (and only because Chiro will be there)

 **xlmaconnalx:** AHAHAH DEAL! I love being hit in the face (grin)  
**xlmaconnalx:** write a kinky scene with spanking?!?!  
  
**Shinnn:** gross. GTFO. Im not taking request from fkers like you.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** WOW OFFENDED!!!! I OWE YOU A PUNCH IN RETURN!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** YOU BETTER SHOW UP!! (2:30!) (heart)

Kaiba sighed and clicked his phone off, palming his face heavily, wondering what he was doing.  
Would meeting these people make his fantasies any more real?  
No.  
But did it help keep the lie alive?  
Yes.  
Would Yami ever know about this?  
No.  
Did it matter?  
No.  
Nothing mattered.

* * *

Yami carefully swiped black liner around his eyes, seeing Yugi hover behind him in the reflection of the mirror, his worried look clearly visible from over his shoulder.  
  
He knew Yugi was bound to be worried anytime he mentioned meeting fans from his internet activities…especially since those activities involved x-rated drawings.  
But the chance to meet Shin was too good to pass up.

“It’ll be fine, Aibou,” Yami said, feeling deeply apprehensive as he capped his liner and moved to tuck it into his desk drawer.

“If anything bad happens…call me,” Yugi said uncertainly, watching Yami pull on a black sleeveless hoodie and nod solemnly.

“I’m off,” Yami said giving his Aibou a one-armed hug, patting his pocket for his phone and keys before stepping out of the bedroom, leaving Yugi standing worriedly in the room, alone.

* * *

Kaiba stared at his own reflection, wondering how he could dress more casually. He was wearing a dark blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath. He had forsaken the tie, and was wearing his dark pants. He had even decided not to wear his belt, and he felt oddly naked.

Deciding it was for the best, he patted his pocket for his phone and keys, hearing a soft knock at his door, and Mokuba peeked his head into the room, looking deeply troubled.

“Seto…were you home all day? You didn’t go in to work?”

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch as he nodded at his reflection, seeing himself nod back. Maybe…he should mess his hair up a little. He looked too neat. Instantly recognizable. But neat hair was his signature look!

“Seto..?” Mokuba stepped into the room and frowned, wondering why his brother was playing dress-up at such an odd time of day. It was actually more like a dress-down…Seto wasn’t wearing a tie.

“I’m going out to see a friend,” Kaiba said vaguely, cringing at this lie. What friend?

“Uh…if you don’t wanna tell me where you’re going, that’s fine,” Mokuba shrugged, feeling his unease rising. Seto was acting weird!!!

“I’m leaving now, I’ll be back soon,” Kaiba said gently, giving Mokuba’s head a gentle pat as he walked by, and Mokuba ruffled his own hair in annoyance, watching Seto leave the room without looking back once. What the heck?!

* * *

Yami sat on the train, feeling the car rock back and forth gently as groups of people got on and off, their soft whispers echoing in the polite silence. His phone buzzed, and he slid it out carefully, reading M’s texts.

 **xlmaconnalx:** OMG CHIRO!! Are you on the way?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** cuz I am!! I met fluffykuri on the train!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** Are we all on the same train?! What line are you on?!

Yami blinked and swallowed tightly, feeling his terror rise. W-Were they really all on the same train?  
  
**12Chiro:** Yellow line…!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ACE!!! ME and FLUFFYKURI ARE TOO!! (star)(star)  
**xlmaconnalx:** We’re coming to find you!!!

Yami tensed and clicked his phone off, hastily logging out of Chiro’s LINE account and into his own. That way, if M called him, his phone wouldn’t buzz. Were they really on the train with him?

The car slowed to a stop, and several more people got on and off, and Yami heard giggling and M’s now-familiar squeal. “Yasss!!! Right?!”

They were coming!

Yami spotted two heads hovering by the divide of the train car, and he stood quickly, rushing in the other direction. Hide!  
The only thought in his mind was to hide.  
He wasn’t prepared to meet M with another fan!!  
Maybe he could watch them from afar before introducing himself!

He ducked into a corner seat for the elderly, earning him a sharp glare from the pregnant woman beside him, but Yami ignored her, his heart pounding as a crowd of people eased through the opening train doors, and Yami heard Maconnal cry out in dismay, from somewhere to his left.

“Damn it!! It’s okay. We get off at the next station anyway!! I texted her, so…”

M’s voice was drowned out by the loud clamor of the crowd, and the train lurched to a stop, causing Yami’s stomach to do a flip. He would blend in with the crowd and get as far away as possible from Maconnal and FluffyKuri.

The crowd began to move forward and Yami pushed his way forward, his heart sitting tightly in his throat as he felt himself sweat. Damn, he really was feeling like a hiki-NEET. Being anxious in crowds, being anxious to meet new faces…being anxious just a few train stops away from the game shop.  
He would show Shin that he wasn’t a shut-in.

He ducked behind a pillar just as he saw Maconnal and a petite girl wearing soft pastel colors drift by him, chattering happily with each other.

Yami breathed a small sigh of relief and waited until they passed the ticket barriers before he followed them, methodically keeping 20 paces away and out of sight as much as possible.  
He felt like a creepy stalker following two girls out on a date.  
If Yugi could see him now….

Kaiba parked his car neatly into a small lot behind a dark building, and he slammed the door shut, hearing it echo up and down the alleyway. He had decided to keep his driving sunglasses on as he strode towards the main street, freezing in his steps as he saw Yami, with his head ducked down, walking on the opposite side.

His heart thudded frantically in his chest as Kaiba stood stupidly in the middle of the sidewalk, watching Yami turn the corner and disappear down the block.

He hurried after him, completely forgetting about meeting Chiro.

Yami watched as Maconnal and FluffyKuri stopped in their steps, both hovering over M’s phone for a moment, before leaning back and clapping their hands over their mouths, squealing with joy.

Deeply curious, Yami allowed himself to move closer to catch bits of their conversation.

“….DokiHara said she just saw Seto Kaiba!”

Yami felt his blood run cold and he froze, thinking that God was kind and God was merciful. Kaiba was nearby!

He ducked into the shop on his right, cursing as he realized it was a bookshop. Magazines with Kaiba’s face splashed across the front glared at him as he walked quickly into the store and let the door swing shut behind him.

Kaiba saw Yami enter a bookshop and he aimed to walk into the flower shop right next to it, hearing an excited squeak behind him, causing him to pause mid-step with dread coursing through his veins. Chiro? Or…a fan?

He slowly turned around, seeing a young boy, about the age of 15, and he frowned, thinking he had heard a girl’s voice.

“M-Mr. Kaiba!” The boy gasped, his voice eerily high-pitched and feminine. “M-May I shake your hand?! I love y--…the way you duel!”

Shit.  
Was Chiro a boy?!  
A young boy?!  
Holy fuck!  
He was going to jail!  
  
This was what he got…for venturing out to meet fans from the _internet_.

Kaiba held his hand out and felt himself tremble as the boy shook his hand firmly, beaming at him. He was wearing a plain white button-down shirt with dark grey shorts, and Kaiba forced himself to look away.  
He was a block away from the coffee shop meeting place.  
There was no way this boy was related to anything he was about to do.

He turned to leave, and felt his blood boil as he saw M and another small girl walking towards him, waving enthusiastically.  
  
FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

“DOKIHARA!!!” M called, grinning, his face paling with shock as he gripped his friend, who was wearing a full pastel outfit, and Kaiba felt his skin crawl.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.

“H-Hara!” The pastel girl cried, stopping a few feet away from them, staring unblinkingly at Kaiba, unable to believe her eyes. “Wh-What’s happening?”

Kaiba reeled and cursed privately.  
This little boy was DokiDokiHara, the twitter user who had asked M about also meeting up with Chiro and Shin.  
The pastel girl was probably FluffyKuri, and he already knew who M was.  
  
So…where the fuck was Chiro?!  
  
Abort. Mission abort.  
Shut-in Chiro had failed to show again.  
  
He had wasted his time…and the only thing he wanted to do now was to find Yami in that bookstore.

Yami slid his phone out and logged into Chiro’s LINE, peering out the bookstore window, unable to believe his eyes. He had seen the small boy follow Kaiba for a few paces before darting forwards suddenly to reach out and tap Kaiba on his shoulder before missing, and then tripping on his own feet.

Yami watched as Kaiba had paused, undoubtedly hearing the boy, and he had turned around, looking shocked. The boy had reached his hand out for a handshake, just as Maconnal and FluffyKuri rounded the corner and began heading towards them.

Blinking in amazement, Yami watched as Kaiba’s fists clenched at his sides, clearly irritated.  
  
_You’re cornered, Kaiba!_ Yami thought happily, raking his eyes over Kaiba’s outfit, appreciating the change. Kaiba was wearing something casual today, looking as if he was out to run an errand…or something.

Yami felt his phone explode with messages and he glanced down at it, reading the messages.

 **xlmaconnalx:** WHER ARE YOU?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** missed you at the station!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** with fluffykuri…!

 **xlmaconnalx:** ASDFJKLSKHGKJGHSKJGD DOKIHARA JUST SAID SHE SAW  
**xlmaconnalx:** SETO KAIBA?!?! WHAT?!?! CHIRO WHERE ARE YOU?

 **xlmaconnalx:** HAHAHA YOU WONT BELIEVE THIS  
**xlmaconnalx:** walking towards Seto Kaiba now!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** Do you think he’ll remember me?!?!

Yami hastily replied, and sent his message, keeping his gaze on Kaiba and the odd group of people surrounding him, feeling a bubble of laughter well up inside him.  
They did look like an odd group.  
A child, a very openly gay man, a girl wearing full pastel…and Seto Kaiba, dressed down in a plain dark blazer and dark pants.  
Where was Shin? Was he already at the café?!  
Maybe he could head there before everyone showed up to catch a glimpse of Shin…but…Kaiba was here, right now!  
  
**12Chiro:** I’m at the café! Where are you guys?!?! WHAT?! SETO KAIBA?!

Yami watched as M ducked his head down and began texting, and Yami’s phone buzzed in his hand.

 **xlmaconnalx:** YAAAAAA im standing right in front of him now!!! HEHEHE  
**xlmaconnalx:** Can’t take a picture for fear he’ll murder me  
**xlmaconnalx:** I wanna bring him into the café with us. How do I do it?

 _Indeed, he will murder you_ , Yami thought, nodding.

Kaiba stared at M’s hands clutching his phone, glancing at the white tips of his manicure, feeling his insides curl.  
Chiro.  
He needed to get into the bookstore to catch some facetime with Yami before he left.  
M was texting Chiro.  
Was M texting Chiro?

“Let’s move, bitches,” M said casually, clicking his phone off. “Miss Chiro is at the café waiting for us! I also texted that shit potato head.”

Kaiba set his jaw, feeling his phone buzzing in his pants.  
Fuck.  
Please…let no one notice that.

“Oh, Mr. Kaiba, please say you’ll come with us!” Hara cried, placing his hands together in a formal gesture, and Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss, looking for a way to break out of the group, but M and the fluffy pastel girl had him surrounded.

Fuck!

“I’m busy,” he said flatly, nodding towards the bookstore across the street. “I need to pick up a few things.”

“Ah, but don’t you have _servants_ who do that for you?!” the fluffy girl gasped, smiling brightly at him.

Kaiba grit his teeth as he replied, “I needed air.”

“Then come with us! We’re getting coffee!” M said, nodding, “Do you remember me?!”

“Unfortunately,” Kaiba replied slowly, looking at a point past M’s shoulder, refusing to make eye-contact. Shitty fanfic writer who makes shitty edits.

“Waaa he _does_ remember you!!” Dokihara beamed, his eyes glowing with admiration as he gazed up into Kaiba’s face, and Kaiba had to look away from him too.  
  
God…he couldn’t look anyone directly in the eye without feeling nauseous.  
  
Yami watched the scene unfold with great interest. The boy was begging Kaiba…to join them at the cafe?! He had his hands placed together in a formal asking gesture, and Kaiba was glaring daggers at M, while FluffyKuri was gazing starry-eyed at Kaiba.

 _Surrounded by admirers, as always._ Yami thought, disgruntled.  
He was going home.  
He didn’t want to watch this anymore.

He carefully moved towards the door and exited the bookstore, praying no one would see him.

Just as the door swung shut behind him, Yami heard collective gasps echoing from across the street, and he cursed internally, ducking into the flower shop next door.

The girl at the counter blushed and nodded at him, and Yami nodded back anxiously, heading for the very back of the store, hearing the girl follow him slowly.

Kaiba saw all the heads turn to follow Yami’s shadow, which had quickly exited the bookstore and into the flowershop next door. Was Yami…running errands?  
There was a long silence and Kaiba took this chance to escape.

“Later, losers.”

“Wait!” Hara cried, reaching forwards to cling onto his arm, and Kaiba recoiled internally. _Don’t fucking…touch me!_

M and Fluffy gaped at them, blinking frantically, wondering if they had made Kaiba angry.

“A-Ah…s-sorry!” Hara let go of Kaiba’s arm and back away with a squeak, quickly darting past Kaiba to hide behind the folds of FluffyKuri’s dress. “I just had a bad idea, and acted on it. I’m very sorry Mr. Kaiba.”

And Kaiba watched as the boy bowed deeply, twice.

“Let’s follow Yami,” M suggested fiendishly, “Hey, Mr. Kaiba, don’t you wanna know what your rival does on a regular day? Look how busy he is! Did you say you were running an errand?”

“There’s something called privacy,” Kaiba growled, but he wasn’t heard.

FluffyKuri and Hara gasped in unison and nodded enthusiastically, pointing at the flower shop and blinking imploringly at him.

“Please, let’s hurry before he leaves the flower shop!” Kuri squeaked, fluffing her hair nervously.

“Let’s buy him flowers!” Hara added, grinning happily, and all three turned to gaze at Kaiba, who was wavering slightly, looking shocked.

Right. That was a good idea. Why the fuck hadn’t he thought of that before these three goons?  
  
“You buy him flowers,” M suggested coldly, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba. “You owe him.”

“I …what?” Kaiba heard himself say, and he began to grow numb.  
What was happening?! What was happening?! What was happening?!  
  
“You do, you do,” Hara nodded solemnly, smirking slyly at FluffyKuri, who covered her mouth and blushed. “Because…he’s…working so hard…and…”  
  
“And…it’s a friendly gesture!” FluffyKuri added desperately, and Kaiba could barely keep a straight face. Could these perverts be any _less_ obvious about their intentions?

“We should go over there, before he leaves!” M hissed, dragging Fluffy by the arm towards the crossing, and Kaiba watched as Hara gestured shyly for him to follow, and his feet moved on their own accord.  
Well, shit. He was going to buy Yami flowers.

“W-Welcome Yugi!” The girl said quietly, and Yami turned to nod at her politely again. Not Yugi.

“A-Are you buying flowers for a-a girl? Friend?” She pressed, patting her apron for tiny flashcards filled photos of flowers. “Please don’t mind this, I’m still learning the names!”

Yami nodded silently again, staring at the reflection in the glass, seeing Kaiba and his strange entourage passing by. Damn. Damn. Damn!

The girl also saw the reflection in the glass and she dropped her cards right on the floor, whirling to rush towards the front, and Yami forced himself not to turn around, barely able to hear the chatter at the front of the store.

He moved farther into the shop, staring moodily at the large green leaves of a potted plant, half-wondering if he could slip out the back through the employee entrance.  
They had seen him, hadn’t they?  
If so, why weren’t they coming in to confront him?!

Kaiba felt lightheaded, once again somehow finding himself surrounded. Fluffy was on his left, with M at her side, and Hara was on his right. The boy was bumping into him casually as they walked, and Kaiba wished he would stop.  
  
Fluffy’s heart-shaped purse was grazing his thigh as she walked way too close to him too, and Kaiba felt like he was being suffocated.  
But he would endure all of this…just to buy Yami some fucking flowers.

The girl at the front bowed and flushed deeply, her eyes darting between Kaiba and the pastel girl at his side. What was this?! Seto Kaiba was casually spending time with lucky fans!!

“W-Welcome!” She squeaked, and M gestured for her to step out from behind the counter. “Y-Yes?”

“My username is x-l-m-a-c-o-n-n-a-l-x, does that ring a bell?” M asked quietly, and Kaiba craned his neck, searching for any sign of Yami. The shop looked empty. Fuck! They were too fucking late. Yami had already left.

The flower girl stared for a long moment, and blushed deeper, nodding in response, wringing her apron nervously.

“Good!” FluffyKuri pressed her nicely manicured hands together happily. “Which way did Yami go?”

“He…” The flower girl paled, and bit her lip. “Oh no…” She whispered, “I called him Yugi!”

“Never mind that!” Hara said impatiently, his voice suddenly sounding less feminine. “Tell us which way he went!”

“He’s still inside!” the flower girl responded, gazing up at Kaiba, who was looking oddly spaced out.

Kaiba heard this and his stomach dropped to his feet. What?!  
Fuck.  
He didn’t want to be seen with this group of freaks!

“Good good! Kaiba open your wallet,” M demanded, and he pointed at the most expensive bouquet on display. “Give that to him when he walks out, and say it’s from Seto Kaiba!”

“A-Ah Mr. Kaiba! Would you like to write a note with it?” The flower girl asked breathlessly, and Kaiba felt everyone at his elbows nod encouragingly. No! Fucking…no!

“Yes, he does!” M declared, “Quick, a pen and paper! Also, would you mind….” He lowered his voice to a whisper, so much that Kaiba couldn’t hear the rest of what he was saying.

What the _fuck_ was happening?!

While M and the flower girl were whispering, Fluffy intrusively reached over the flower girl’s counter and snatched up a notecard, picking a heart-shaped one with a gold lining and she held it out to Kaiba, smiling shakily, “Here! Hurry! You don’t want him to see you doing this, do you?!”

Kaiba automatically reached out and accepted the pen and notecard from her, feeling himself slipping. Yeah, he didn’t want Yami coming out to see him doing this.

“Here!” Hara whispered urgently, holding both his hands out flat as a surface for him to write on. “Quick! Let’s leave before he comes out! M has a good plan!”

Drawing his breath in an annoyed hiss, Kaiba caved. He bent down and pressed the notecard into Hara’s hands, feeling the boy tremble happily as he signed the card with a flamboyant _S_ , and didn’t even get to proofread what he had written before it had been snatched away, and he watched the flower girl loop it onto the bouquet, holding both her hands out politely. “Payment please!”

Swallowing his nervousness, Kaiba slipped out his wallet and handed her cash instead, seeing her eyes widen.

“Keep the rest,” he said hastily, eager to get away from the front of the shop. He heard murmurs of approval from FluffyKuri and Hara around his elbows and his stomach tightened nervously.

“Now! Now!” M urged, and Kaiba felt himself being swept away from the storefront and down the block to a small coffee shop with a diamond logo, thankful that it looked relatively empty on the inside.

They stood by the large windows, and Kaiba watched as FluffyKuri and Hara burst out into fits of giggles, gazing up at him between their laughter. Were they…laughing at him?! No…they were laughing at what they had just done.

Oh shit…he would give anything to see Yami’s reaction though!

“Okay, now we wait for Yami’s reaction,” M said happily, sliding out his phone. “Did you guys know that that flower girl is kerripipo on Pixiv?”

“No way!” Hara gasped, and Kaiba assumed she was another porny artist like Chiro. “Pipo-chan’s work is cute! I would’ve asked her to take a photo with me!”

“Well, Pipo is gonna text us the details of Yami’s day. We’re gonna follow him around and Kaiba…” M shot Kaiba beaming look, “…is going to secretly show him a nice time!”

What?  
Kaiba’s ears were ringing so loudly, he could barely hear himself think.  
What?

* * *

**Author’s note:**

**Next update:** March 7th! (Or earlier depending on how many people I hear back from in the comments!, so leave a comment to let me know you're reading and you want more!)  
  
This story update caught me right around midterms, so I didn't have time to write the bonus scene at the end of this chapter, but on the next one for sure!! (*winks* at user:kurriiiiiiiiii)  
  
**Unrelated note:** i re-wrote this chapter twice.  
I scrapped the ending of version one, for the one above.  
THOUGHTS?!?!? *is sweating*

KK, have all my love and hugs bbys,

UGLI  
  
OH P.S big shoutouts to my lovely patreon supporters @fictionalsadist and @gingerfish55!!! ILU!!


	5. I find you annoying!

He was going to what?  
“Secretly” show Yami a ‘nice time’?!  
What the fuck did that even mean?  
Also…it wasn’t that big of a secret!  
He had signed the flower card!

FluffyKuri and Hara clapped excitedly, gazing up at Kaiba while hugging each other, attempting to suppress their giggles.

“I don’t understand,” Kaiba said hollowly, and M nodded, frowning at him in a sympathetic manner. “It’s okay, Mr. Kaiba. You seem like you’ve got time today, right?”

“I don’t have time,” Kaiba answered automatically, and the group grew quiet, looking conflicted. Damn…he had to be the wet towel in every social situation, didn’t he?

“What does Yami mean to you?” FluffyKuri asked, suddenly looking angry. “You like him as a friend, at least, don’t you? Or maybe we’re reading into it wrong.”

Kaiba felt his mouth go dry and he turned his attention towards the windows of the coffee shop, searching for a girl, for anyone who looked like their name would be Chiro.

“Hey! We’re talking to you!” Hara stamped his foot and scraped his shoe across the concrete, and Kaiba was instantly reminded of Mokuba throwing a tantrum, trying to get his attention.

“Yeah…Yeah, sure,” Kaiba answered vaguely. He was fully aware that any answer he gave would be twisted into something “prideshipping” related.

“Damn. Shin and Chiro are ghosts,” M said dramatically, ruffling his hair in frustration. “Do you think they’re hooking up?”

“Doubt it,” FluffyKuri answered seriously. “Chiro is very conservative, even though the nature of what she does is…not.” And Kaiba saw FluffyKuri glance at him nervously.

 _Yep_ , Kaiba agreed privately. The group was being very careful with their words, and he could feel it.

“Who the hell is Chiro?” Kaiba asked in spite of himself, and the group looked at him strangely, before they all shrugged.

“Dunno, we’ve never met her in person, but she seems real enough,” FluffyKuri replied, and Hara nodded.

“I’ve met with Maconnal several times…and this is my first time seeing you, Kuri!!” Hara squealed and hugged her tightly, and Kaiba flinched at the sound.

It seemed like Chiro was an expert at staying anonymous, even more so than he was, because everyone, including Shin, was present.

 _I’m Shin…!_ Kaiba thought, horrified, and he watched as the entire group bent over M’s phone, growing eerily silent.

Yami felt the girl approach him from behind again and he rehearsed his question over and over in his mind _. Please allow me to use your employee entrance. I don’t want to be seen by Seto Kaiba._

“Yami!” The girl called, and Yami whirled around, surprised.

“Ah, there you are!” She cried, beckoning him away from the refrigerators. “I’ve just received an order for you! Come get it!”

A what?

Yami forced his numb legs to move, following her back to the front of the shop, relieved to see that no one was there.

“By the way, what are you plans for the rest of today?” The girl asked casually, not making eye contact and setting her phone visibly on the counter.

Yami watched as it buzzed three times in succession. She was getting texts…but she was ignoring them, but her phone was in sight.  
Strange.

“No plans,” Yami answered vaguely, for fear of being followed, and the girl frowned, “Oh please tell me. I mean no harm! A friend who is…a huge fan…is asking!”

Yami instantly smelled her lie. Her phone buzzed across the counter again, and Yami mirrored her frown. What was going on?

“I really have no plans,” Yami said truthfully. He was going to head home.

“Well then…may I suggest…” The girl paused and looked down at her phone, reading out the title of a restaurant, “PancakeHouse Quatro! There is a reservation for you at a table there!”

Yami felt his eyelid twitch. What?

“It’s a popular place! They sell out of reservations every month! Wow, I’m so jealous of you!” The girl insisted, looking extremely nervous. “You must have a good connection!”

“I don’t have a reservation anywhere,” Yami growled, thinking it was about time he left. This girl was receiving instructions from someone on her phone on how to talk with him, and it was starting to irritate him.

“Well, it’s worth walking by!” The girl said desperately, reading off her phone again, “And after…if you feel like it, stop by the…Ginza…shopping strip!”

Yami’s frown deepened, and this seemed to incite more panic in the girl.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear and ducked behind the counter, pulling out a large bouquet of flowers. Yami shook his head, backing away slowly.  
This girl was acting strange after a calling him by his name!  
Was it because she had found out he wasn’t Yugi?!

“No thank you,” Yami said hastily moving towards the exit, and the girl hiccupped, blubbering frantically. “N-No, it’s not from me! Its fr-from your...s-secret admirer! Please read the note!”

Yami turned around slowly, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. Secret admirer?

He nodded stiffly and accepted the bouquet from her with both hands, seeing a delicate heart-shaped tag hanging off the side. The edges were a stamped with lovely, golden flowers, and Yami snatched it up, reading it hastily, feeling his stomach clench as he barely recognized the thin, beautiful handwriting.

_“Help.  
  
I’m surrounded by a bunch of dorks.  
These are for you. _

_-S”_

S.  
  
Shin?  
  
No.  
  
Seto.

Yami blinked, incredulity washing steadily over him as understanding slowly dawned on him, and it was a glorious, wonderful moment.

He felt a deep rush of appreciation for Maconnal, FluffyKuri, and Dokihara.  
  
It seemed like those three had somehow managed to rope Kaiba along into doing their bidding, and they were living out their prideshipping dreams by forcing Kaiba to gift him with flowers…and, judging by the way the flower girl had been reading off her phone, they had planned out an entire day for him…all at Kaiba’s expense.  
  
Hilarious!  
Was this…like…a date?  
Were they setting up an entire day of dating activities between him and Kaiba?

Yami glanced down at the flowers in his arms, his heart racing excitedly in his chest, feeling his eyes heating up with emotion.  
He could cry from happiness.  
Did Kaiba know what was happening?  
Clearly not.  
Yami glanced down at the heart-shaped card, reading it again.  
  
_“Help. I’m surrounded by a bunch of dorks….”_

It didn’t matter.  
  
Yami gripped the bouquet so hard, the plastic crinkled, and he felt the girl’s eyes on him. He turned and smiled gently at her, feeling gratitude towards her too.  
  
She was in on it, undoubtedly receiving instructions from M on her phone, and Yami resolved he would enjoy this day like it was his last day on earth.

Kaiba was being forced to take him out on a “date”, and he couldn’t be happier at the thought.

“Where am I going next?” Yami asked lightly, and the girl seemed taken aback by the sudden change in his tone.

“Um…and after the Ginza strip…p-please stop by the pier! There’s a…show?” The girl squinted at her phone and quickly hid it behind her back, nodding vigorously.

 _Ha!_ Yami thought, deeply amused. He nodded politely at her and stepped out of the flower shop, feeling incredibly lighthearted.

Seto glanced around frantically, his mind racing for a way he could shake off the group to grab some alone-time with Yami.

“Move, move, let’s go!” Maconnal hissed, looping his arm through Kuri’s elbow and pulling her further down the street.

Kaiba watched them go, standing his ground. He would wait for Yami to walk out of the shop, and then drag him away from this creepy group of stalkers.

A strong hand gripped his forearm and pulled him forcefully down the sidewalk, causing his feet to skid painfully against the concrete, and Kaiba almost tripped over himself, glaring at the tiny figure of Hara in front of him, dragging him away from the flower shop.

“Let go,” Kaiba hissed, prying Hara’s fingers off from his arm, seeing the boy turn to give him a worried frown.

“We can’t be seen by him! Otherwise the surprise will be ruined,” he said, his voice rising to a whine, and Kaiba decided that he had had enough.

He planted his feet firmly apart, resisting the urge to curse at the boy. “There _is_ no surprise,” Kaiba hissed, finally managing to shake Hara’s hand off from his arm. “I signed the card, so he knows its me.”

Hara paled, and he twisted around to call over his shoulder at his two friends who were quickly disappearing up the street. “Yo! Em!” His voice echoed off the walls and there was no response, as M and Kuri were engrossed in a conversation with each other, out of earshot.

“Emery!” Hara ran off to relay the news to his friends, leaving Kaiba standing alone on the sidewalk.

 _Fucking finally,_ Kaiba fumed, clenching his fists at his sides.

He whirled around found himself face-to-face with Yami, who looked equally as startled, holding the large bouquet of flowers.  
Shit.

Yami tried to calm his racing heart as he smiled what he hoped was a warm smile, and nodded politely at Kaiba, who was standing before him, looking as handsome as ever. Thank him for the flowers? Or continue on as if nothing is wrong?  
Where were M and the others?

“You’re being followed,” Kaiba said viciously, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat. This was his chance. This was his fucking chance. He had better not fuck it up for himself.

Yami blinked, raising his eyebrows slowly. “What?” Act surprised, and pretend like nothing is wrong. “Nice to see you too, Kaiba.”

“Whatever,” Kaiba growled, throwing an anxious look over his shoulder, seeing M, Kuri and Hara stopped in their tracks, staring at them with wide eyes. “Let’s lose them, quick.”

Yami’s heart leapt up into his throat as he contemplated shaking his head. Wait…no! Kaiba was running away in his typical Kaiba fashion.

Yami opened his mouth to speak before realizing Kaiba had wrapped a cold hand around his wrist and pulled him down the street in the opposite direction. The cheers and giggles from Em, Kuri, and Hara followed them as their voices echoed down the street.

Kaiba felt the skin underneath his palms burn as he kept his hand firmly wrapped around Yami’s wrist, hearing Yami stutter in protest behind him as he spied an empty café and elbowed the door aside, pulling Yami into the shop with him, letting door slam loudly behind them, causing the cashier at the counter to jump and whirl around, bowing deeply, welcoming them in.

“We-Welcome in Mr. Kaiba and Yugi…”

Kaiba ignored the cashier, rounding on Yami, feeling his blood boil in a strange, familiar way as he saw that Yami was gazing up at him coldly, with a solid frown.

“What are you doing, Kaiba?” Yami asked quietly, his heart pounding angrily in his chest. He had been looking forward to the “date”!

“Didn’t you hear me when I said you were being followed?” Kaiba hissed, feeling his stomach twist with despair as Yami yanked his hand away from his grasp, glaring at him.

“By who?” Yami countered, willing himself to remain calm as he felt his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket. It was making a very loud sound in the empty café, and Yami prayed Kaiba wouldn't ask any questions. It was probably M, texting Chiro the “good news”. Don’t act suspicious. Ignore it.

Kaiba tensed, hearing his own phone ringing in his pocket. Damn those fucking fans! He had forgotten to silence his phone. He forced himself to remain calm.  
Don’t act suspicious.  
  
He held Yami’s gaze for a second longer before slowly reaching into his pocket. “Mokuba is calling me,” and Kaiba turned away from Yami, sliding his phone out to glare at the stream of notifications streaming down his screen.

_“ **xlmaconnalx:** seriously dude, u are missing out on some…  
  **xlmaconnalx:** and like, Seto Kaiba is totally not…  
**xlmaconnalx:** BTW are you with Chiro? Because…  
  **xlmaconnalx:** TEXT HER OK? JESUS. YOU TWO ARE….”_

_“ **12Chiro:** Shinnnnnn, are you at the café?  
**12Chiro:** I walked by and didn’t see you…”_

Chiro had walked by?! Kaiba froze, hearing Yami rustling the bouquet of flowers behind him, and he forced himself to remember every face that had passed by him when he had been standing at the front of the café with Emery and the others.  
No one had walked by. This was a lie.

Yami shifted uncomfortably, staring at Kaiba’s slender shoulders, fixating on the thin seam line of his dark blazer, appreciating the change. He looked less intimidating when he was dressed like this. It was nice.

Yami glanced down at his phone, turning it completely off, and shoving it back into his pocket. He would read all of Maconnal’s texts later in the privacy of his own room, because right now, Kaiba was here, right in front of him!

Sighing, Yami glanced down at the flowers in his arms, staring at the delicate white petals of a lily, trying to suppress the slow bubble of disappointment welling up inside him.

These flowers were empty gesture.  
  
He raised his head to stare at Kaiba, who was still frowning at his phone, and decided he was going home.

Yami leaned the door open and stepped out of the shop, gritting his teeth, willing himself not to feel anything.  
  
This was the worst.  
  
Even when he had Kaiba standing right in front of him, holding the flowers that had been bought for him, there was nothing but silence, reminding him that once they were off dueling grounds, they weren’t even casual acquaintances.

Kaiba turned around and realized Yami had disappeared, seeing the door swinging as Yami’s shadow slid over the bevel, and he panicked, chasing after him frantically.

“Wait...!” Kaiba called, striding out of the café and reaching out to place a hand on Yami’s shoulder before deciding against it and forcing himself to lower his hand, seeing Yami stop in his steps, turning around to glare at him again. “What is it, Kaiba?”

Kaiba felt himself sinking into the concrete beneath him as Yami continued to glare at him, his angular violet eyes were unusually dark, and it was sending chills up and down his spine.

 _Quick, make up an excuse, you idiot!_ Kaiba berated himself, his tongue slipping on the first insult that came to mind. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“I…what?” Yami blinked, his ears ringing with disbelief. Was Kaiba trying to pick a fight?

“Yeah, you’re being stalked by a group of fans, and you’re just going to waltz home? Where are you going anyway?” Kaiba could feel himself slipping dangerously, and he caught himself just in time. “You should shake them off before you do anything else, and standing here isn’t a solution, so follow me.”

Yami shook his head, struggling to understand as Kaiba brushed past him and stood at the street corner, staring at him expectantly. W-What?

“Are you coming or not?” Kaiba hissed, feeling his cheeks burn so much, his eyes started to sting. What would he do if Yami refused? He wanted to show Yami a good time in his own way, without being followed around by that band of weirdos.

And he would lie and scheme his way into getting Yami to spend the day with him. He would successfully find out what Yami’s daily schedule was, and then ambush him accordingly based on his free time.

Yami nodded stiffly and propped the bouquet of flowers over his shoulder, realizing it was getting quite heavy, and he tucked one hand in his pocket, forcing his feet to move forward as he fell into step beside Kaiba.  
  
He stared excitedly at their shadows cast across the concrete in front of them. Kaiba’s slim, clean cut shadow, without his flowing trench coat, walking beside his spiky-haired one, with an additional shape curving above his shoulder from the bouquet of flowers…this was a dream, wasn’t it?

“Where are we going?” Yami asked lightly, sneaking a glance at Kaiba before looking away quickly, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest as he realized Kaiba had been looking at him strangely.

“Anywhere but that pancake house,” He hissed, and he heard Yami let out a deep laugh beside him, causing his heart to skip several beats. He hoped that Em and the others would make good use of that reservation he had bought, and he cursed himself for being dragged along so easily.  
Control. He needed control.

They turned another corner in silence, and Kaiba tensed his jaw, wondering where the hell they were going. It didn’t matter.  
He would go anywhere Yami was going, wherever that was.  
They could walk infinite circles around Domino City and he would follow.

“So…” Yami said quietly, following Kaiba down another deserted street, feeling his excitement rise. Where were they going? It didn’t matter. “Is it safe to assume that these flowers are from you?”

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch. “Of course. Who the fuck else?”  
Had Yami not seen the note?

“Right,” Yami replied amicably, feeling his heart soar. He would keep the heart-shaped note with Kaiba’s handwriting on it, forever.  
The S was for Seto.  
He was a fool for thinking of Shin’s name first.

He gripped the bouquet tighter, trying to contain his excitement, his mind racing for a conversation starter.

“How are you these days?” Yami asked lightly, and he saw Kaiba tense visibly before answering with a simple one-word answer. “Fine.”

 _Of course,_ Yami thought darkly, thinking it was pointless to start a conversation with Kaiba.

They turned down another narrow street that was lined with small shops, and Kaiba felt himself beginning to panic again as he swore he caught the reflection of a pastel skirt in one of the windows. Were they still being followed?!

Yami stood very still, staring into the display of a vintage game shop, seeing the plastic cartridges blur in his vision as he saw Maconnal and Kuri in the reflection. He saw them stop a few paces away before they ducked into a shop with a small boy hurrying behind them. Dokihara.

Kaiba cursed under his breath and Yami glanced up at him mildly, smiling. “What is it?”  
We’re still being followed.  
Get used to it, Kaiba.  
There would be plenty of prideshipping photos to browse through on twitter later.

A balding old man rushed to the front of the store and bowed deeply at them, sounding extremely excited. “Mr. Kaiba…and Mr. Yugi! Welcome! My-My son is a huge fan!”

“We’re leaving,” Kaiba growled, but Yami had spoken over him at the same time. “We’ll take a photo with your son!”

The man straightened up and blinked, smiling shakily before dashing back into the dark shop, and Kaiba rounded on Yami, his head pounding with fear and anxiety.  
Another public photo with Yami.  
God…he would not survive this day.

“What the fuck!” Kaiba hissed, “I didn’t agree to this!”

“You do it for your fans,” Yami replied indignantly, shifting the flowers across to his other shoulder. “Set your feelings aside for once, and do something nice.”

Kaiba clenched his fists, hating everything. He had wanted to pull Yami away privately so he could have alone-time. Not so that they could be stopped every five feet for a photo opportunity!

He reached out instinctively and closed his hand around Yami’s wrist once more, forcefully pulling him away from the shop, ignoring his protests.

“…Kaiba!” Yami said, his throat closing up as he stared at Kaiba’s pale hand wrapped around his wrist, his beautifully manicured nails gleamed in the sunlight.

Yami let himself be led forwards, wondering if Kaiba would murder him if he asked to properly hold hands. He would try, even if it killed him.

He jerked his hand away forcefully, seeing Kaiba pause in his steps, sighing. “Yami…” _I think I’m in love with you._

“Don’t touch me unless you’re planning on holding my hand properly!” Yami fumed, feeling his palms sweat against the plastic of the bouquet, as he saw Kaiba’s eyes widen. Oh no….

Kaiba bit his tongue, blinking rapidly, trying to quell his rising emotions as he tried to ignore Yami’s words from echoing around in his head.  _Don’t touch me…. Don’t touch me…._

Fine. No touching. Fuck everything.

“Then keep up,” Kaiba snapped, turning on his heel and striding down the road, pulling up a mental map of the city.  
They were a few blocks away from the downtown park.  
He would leave Yami in a public space, and safely part ways there.

Yami frowned, his despair rising as he realized he had messed up. Cursing himself, he stared glumly at the backs of Kaiba’s shoes, and he couldn't help but notice that Kaiba was also wearing pair of shoes he had never seen before.

They were elegant and classy, with a nice rounded heel, and the way the cuffs of his slacks shivered over the top of the shoe when he walked, was hypnotizing.

Yami couldn’t stop staring. He raked his eyes up and down Kaiba’s slender back again, staring at the crisp folds of his dark blazer, his heart thumping nervously in his chest.  
He wanted to touch. Every inch of Kaiba in front of him.  
Could he do it now?

The ground changed, and the concrete become much smoother.

Yami jerked his head up, staring at the neat rows of lamp posts laid out down the street in front of them, the sounds of children’s laughter ringing in his ears.  
Oh.  
They were back on the main road…walking through Domino Park.

Yami risked a glance behind him, startled to see Em, Kuri, and Dokihara, still shadowing them firmly, a few paces behind. Kuri even waved, smiling at him, and Yami paused to stare, feeling warm all over. 

Kaiba heard Yami’s footsteps stop behind him, and he kept walking, praying that Yami would continue following him, but the sounds of footsteps had disappeared. Damn. Damn it all. Keep walking. Forget it.  
  
Yami tightened his grip on the bouquet, and rushed forwards, his heart pounding as he caught up with Kaiba and gave him a warm smile. He would act as if he was Kaiba’s closest friend in the world, and then later look back on the photos M had taken of them, and then lose himself in his own fantasies. 

“Kaiba—” Yami began, and he stumbled, almost tripping over a small child who was clinging to his leg, gazing up at him with shining eyes. “Yugi!”

“Ah…” Yami said nervously, keeping the smile on his face, feeling himself sweat.  
I’m not Yugi.  
“Would you like a pretty flower?” He asked, seeing Kaiba slowly turning around to stare at them, and Yami felt his skin burn.

“Yes!” The boy cried, just as his mother rushed towards them, looking extremely embarrassed.

“No, no thank you, and we’re very sorry,” the mother said quietly, grabbing her child’s hand and attempting to drag him away.

Yami hastily pulled out the long-stemmed lily and handed it to the child, seeing the boy’s chubby hand wrapping around base of the flower, looking ecstatic.

“A flower from Yugi!” The boy smiled happily, shoving the petals into his mother’s face, and Yami nodded politely at them, feeling Kaiba hovering beside him radiating a strange heat.

“Let’s go, _Yugi_ , we’re still being followed,” Kaiba said spitefully, tossing a glare over his shoulder at the oddly dressed trio, catching Maconnal’s eye and flinching internally.

Yami straightened up and nodded, reaching out to rest his hand gently on Kaiba’s forearm, curling his fingers into the fabric and stepping carefully around the child, smiling warmly down at the boy, who waved at him, and Yami waved back, his stomach curling as he could feel Kaiba’s arm flexing and tensing beneath his touch.  
  
Bear with it Kaiba…for a photo.  
He was relying on Maconnal to record all of this!

Yami grit his teeth and kept his gaze on the walkway up head, keeping his hand on Kaiba’s arm, stealing a glance at Kaiba beside him, seeing Kaiba’s eyes fixed on the ground, his face unreadable, his eyes obscured by his brown bangs.

They were approaching a group of people crowded around a small stand, and Yami dropped his hand from Kaiba’s arm, knowing he was greatly overstepping Kaiba’s personal space. He was going to be shouted at for it later in private, but it didn’t matter. He would endure it, because he had gotten to touch Kaiba casually…even if it was only for a few seconds.

Kaiba gazed over the heads of the crowd, disappointment sitting heavily in his chest as he felt Yami’s arm slide off from his own, and frantically tried to come up with another excuse for them to touch, but his mind was strangely blank, and his body was strangely numb.

Yami watched with great interest as the group thinned, and a giant wheel with a tiny handle sat on a portable cart, with a man wearing a blue vest standing beside it, handing out tiny tickets to a passersby.

“Welcome!” The man said loudly, gesturing for them to move closer and pointing at the wheel. “Try your luck at the raffle! Yellow Mart is currently doing a promotional grand opening!”

Kaiba grit his teeth and shook the hair out of his eyes, desperately wanting to leave, but he caught a look of excitement flitting across Yami’s face and resolved to stay. Yami was good at this kind of shit, wasn’t he? Pure luck and games of chance.

Kaiba watched as the young boy from earlier grabbed the small white handle and gave the wheel a hard spin. The loud rattling from the raffle balls inside the wheel was starting to give Kaiba a headache and Yami stared keenly at the small ball that rolled out of the tiny opening. It was white.

“White!” The man clapped excitedly, handing the boy two tickets. “500 yen coupon for any food item! Congratulations! Next person, quickly!”

“What color is the most valuable?” Yami asked quietly, more to himself than anything, but to his surprise, Kaiba answered him steadily. “There’s a color chart on the side of the cart. People are blocking the way, but the most common prize color is white. You want the A or B prize, which would be yellow and blue.”

“I see. Want to give it a try?” Yami asked, his excitement rising higher as he saw Kaiba nod beside him.

They stepped in front of the man, and the man bowed, smiling widely. “Ah…Domino’s top stars! Welcome, welcome! Yellow Mart is deeply grateful for your participation in our raffle!”

Kaiba froze, hearing the people quiet down behind them, and Yami also looked nervous.

Yami swallowed tightly, deeply regretting everything. He had merely wanted to give the wheel a spin, for fun! Not in front of an audience!  
This man was turning their appearance at this wheel as commercial opportunity!  
And somewhere behind him, a camera flashed, causing his palms to sweat.

 _Ha_ , Kaiba thought darkly, thinking he would rub this in Yami’s face later. This was a lesson the two Yugi’s needed to learn.  
  
The price of being a famous face…was that you endorsed everything you touched.

“I will go first,” Kaiba said arrogantly, placing a hand on Yami’s shoulder, giving him a warm, reassuring squeeze.  
Watch me, follow my lead, it’ll be fine.

Yami stepped aside and swallowed his nervousness, feeling his knees grow weak as Kaiba’s hand on his shoulder felt nice…too nice.

“Yes, yes!” The man cried happily, gesturing for the crowd to step closer. “Everyone look closely! Seto Kaiba is a picture of confidence!”

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek and reached his hand out towards the man in a business-like manner, seeing the man lean forward to shake it with both hands vigorously.

“Congratulations on your grand opening,” Kaiba said firmly, and he realized his voice carried, because the crowd behind them had gone completely silent.

There was a small burst of applause, and Kaiba took this chance to give the wheel a careful spin, hearing the raffle balls clattering around loudly before a tiny, yellow ball popped out into the tray and came to a rolling stop.

 “Yellow! The grand prize! The A prize!” The man crowed, reaching into his vest pocket and pressing a white envelope into Kaiba’s hand, and Kaiba automatically turned towards the crowd, tucking the envelope into his blazer, bowing stiffly, with the applause ringing in his ears.  
What the fuck was in this envelope? Money?  
It didn’t matter. He would give it away anyway.  
He wasn’t endorsing Yellow Mart.

Yami gaped at the small yellow ball sitting in the wooden tray, and he couldn’t believe it! Kaiba’s luck was uncanny!

He watched Kaiba straighten up and smile with practiced fluidity at the crowd, thanking the man with another handshake, and multiple phone cameras flashed, causing bright green spots to dance in his vision.  
  
Yami felt his knees grow weak again, and he had never wanted to disappear more than he did now.

“Now, for Mr. Yugi!” The man said warmly, reaching towards Yami, and Yami corrected him automatically, feeling his head spin as he heard himself say his own name.

“Ah, my deepest apologies. Yami, will now spin the wheel! Please, please go on!” The man urged, flashing Kaiba a nervous smile, and Yami grabbed the white handle with more force than was necessary, hating everything. This was no longer fun. He wanted to leave.

The clattering wheel grew silent as it stopped spinning and Yami watched as a pale blue ball popped out of the opening, and he blinked, hearing the crowd’s applause ringing in his ears again.

“Blue! The B prize!” The man cheered excitedly, reaching behind the cart and holding up a stuffed bear, wearing a yellow apron and hat. “What luck! What a day! Both A and B prizes have been won by Domino City’s top stars! Here is the Yellow Mart mascot, Mr. Yugi! Please take care of him!”

Yami nodded, his body strangely numb as he accepted the toy from the man and turned to nod politely at the crowd, catching Maconnal waving wildly at him from the middle.

He started to wave back, just as Kaiba’s arm shot across his face to grab his raised hand, and he was pulled away quickly, with the man’s shouts echoing behind them. “Thank you!! Thank you, come again!”

Yami felt relief washing over him as Kaiba pulled him down the street, and they turned the corner at the end of the block, ducking into a deserted alleyway, and Yami leaned against the wall, catching his breath, attempting to compose himself.

“Goddamn,” Kaiba growled, palming his face nervously, feeling himself shake. “And that’s why you always think before you touch anything, got it?”

Yami nodded mutely, thinking that Kaiba had saved him. If he had been dragged into that situation with Maconnal and Kuri, he wouldn’t know how to politely exit.

“Now let’s see what the fuck this is,” Kaiba said, reaching in to his blazer pocket and sliding out the white envelope.

Yami watched as Kaiba pulled out two, large orange tickets, and they stared at the slips in silence, reading the bolded print across the front.

**_“Hot Springs Voucher…”_ **

“Right,” Kaiba breathed, feeling the blood rush to his head as he imagined Yami sitting naked across from him in a hot spring, and he forced himself to remain calm. This was good fortune smiling down upon him.  
How should he proceed from here so that his ulterior motives weren’t blatantly obvious?

Yami felt his eyes water as his breathing quickened.  
Hilarious.  
Either the gods were cursing him, or laughing at him.  
A hot spring resort? With Kaiba?  
Like they were a couple on a honey moon?!  
Hilarious.

Meanwhile, Kaiba’s mind was racing as he struggled to find a way to invite Yami without it sounding like a real invitation.  
Reverse psychology.  
Make it seem like Yami was the last person he would ever want to take.

“Perfect,” Kaiba said warmly, tucking the tickets away in his pocket, and Yami blinked, feeling his heart soar. So, Kaiba thought it was perfect?!  
Just the two of them at a hot spring resort _was_ perfect!  
  
“Mokuba would love this,” Kaiba added, and Yami felt his heart crash to his feet and shatter into a million pieces. Damn. Mokuba.

Quick. Retaliate.

“That’s unfair and very selfish of you, Kaiba,” Yami said hurriedly, and Kaiba felt his heart stop in his chest, and resolved to cling onto Yami’s next word, deeply excited. Oh, that was easier than he’d originally thought!  
Yami was going to insist on coming with him instead!

“Spinning the wheel was _my_ idea,” Yami continued, “So clearly, the tickets belong to me and Yugi.” And Kaiba grit his teeth, feeling his chest tighten with annoyance. Fuck. Yugi.

“Yeah, that’s not how this works,” Kaiba hissed, thinking that his plan was backfiring horribly. “I’m holding the tickets; therefore, they are mine.”

Fuck. Fuck. No. This conversation was going the wrong way.

“Fine,” Yami snapped, losing his patience as the familiar, crushing despair rose up inside him. It was pointless to argue with Kaiba about this!

“Enjoy your trip with Mokuba.” Yami hissed as he stalked off, striding out of the alleyway and feeling his eyes burn as he continued down the street, leaving Kaiba standing alone behind him.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, hating himself as he curled his fingers into his palms.  
Shit. Fuck. Come back.

He watched as Yami’s spiky-haired figure turned the corner and disappeared up the block. Damn.

Yami stuck his hand in his pocket and held the power button down on his phone, counting the seconds, willing himself to remain calm. Kaiba was infuriating as usual.

His phone buzzed twice in his pocket, and he slid it out slowly, hearing an unfamiliar voice call out his name. “Yami!”

Yami paused and slowly stuck his phone back into his pocket, turning around to see Em, FluffyKuri, and Hara rushing up behind him, panting and clutching their sides, looking excited.

“Do you remember me?” M asked in a rush, grinning widely and pointing at the stuffed bear tucked under his arm. “Cute prize! We saw you win it!”

“Thank you,” Yami replied dryly, not in the mood to be social anymore.

“What did Mr. Kaiba win?” FluffyKuri squeaked, pressing her pretty pink manicured fingers together.

“A set of onsen vouchers,” Yami growled, feeling his eyes heating up dangerously again. He wasn’t going to cry in front of fans. Kaiba’s behavior was irritating and hurtful as usual.

“Exciting!” Dokihara enunciated, staring at the flowers in Yami’s hands. “I take it you will be going together!”

“Don’t count on it,” Yami growled, shoving the bouquet of flowers in the boy’s face. “Here, take these.”

“Aaaaaaaaahh…!” Hara floundered, swatting the flowers away from his face, looking distressed. “N-No, they’re for you!”

“I’ll keep this,” Yami said quietly, unhooking the heart-shaped tag from the edge of the bouquet, seeing Hara gently lift the flowers up to his nose, inhaling deeply.

“Smells like money!” The boy grinned, and Em gave him a hard nudge. “Shut up.”

“Can we read the tag? What does the tag say?” Fluffykuri asked, sounding excited, and Yami held the stuffed bear out to her to distract her, seeing her shake her head frantically. He pressed the stuffed toy into her hands, and she smiled shakily, looking as if she was about to faint.

“O-Oh…um…thank you! It’s so cute!” She whispered, and Yami could feel Em’s eyes on his hand clutching the heart-shaped note, and sure enough, Em repeated Kuri’s question.

“What did he write?” M asked hastily and the group went silent, staring at him with shining eyes, and Yami shook his head, deciding to lie. “He wrote: _I am huge selfish asshole_.”

“What?” M said, sounding exasperated. “Why am I not surprised.”

Yami gave the group a casual wave and walked away quickly, feeling his phone buzzing violently in his pocket. He slid it out quickly, scrolling past Maconnal’s old messages to read new texts from Shin.

 **Shinnn:** hey shut-in. You ditched again.  
**Shinnn:** you weren’t anywhere near the café.  
**Shinnn:** I was there.  
**Shinnn:** I just didn’t say hi, because just looking at that girl in the pastel outfit  
**Shinnn:** was literally giving me a cluster headache

 **12Chiro:** fuck you.  
**12Chiro:** muted.

Yami clicked his phone off, feeling nauseous. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Shin’s rudeness.

Kaiba leaned back against the brick wall of the alleyway, blinking back tears of frustration. What the fuck was wrong with him?  
It was like he couldn’t socialize like a normal human being.  
Yami was mad at him.  
Chiro was mad at him.  
And everything was his own stupid fault.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and strode out of the alleyway, almost tripping over Dokihara as the trio walked by, and Kaiba cursed, hearing shouts of surprise and delight.

“Oh my god, Seto Kaiba…again!” Em declared dramatically, and Kaiba grit his teeth, striding away from them as quickly as possible, hearing the patter of their footsteps follow him closely. Fuck.

“Hey, hey, selfish asshole,” Em called, and Kaiba clenched his fists in his pockets. “Why don’t you take Yami to the hot spring with you?”

“Yes, yes!” Kuri panted, hiking up her dress and taking longer steps, struggling to keep up. “What happened to making it up to him?”

“You made him super angry, we saw!” Dokihara chimed in, running after them with the flowers rustling loudly in his arms.

Kaiba lost his temper and he whirled around, seeing Em almost run into him nose-first, and Kaiba shoved the tickets into his hands, watching white-tipped nails close hesitantly around the envelope.

Kaiba glared the three of them, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice as he spoke. “I’m not endorsing Yellow Mart by accepting their trip, so take it.”

Maconnal blinked at him, and the other two gaped at the envelope in his hand.

Kaiba stormed off down the street, leaving the group standing behind him, looking aghast. He wanted to make his way back to his car undisturbed. Was that too much to ask for?

* * *

Yami shoved the door of the game shop aside, hearing the bell knocking violently above his head as he slammed it shut behind him, breathing heavily. Going outside today had been a nightmare and a terrible mistake.

“Welcome back…” Yugi frowned, seeing Yami brush past him coldly and kick his shoes off before walking through the connecting hallway without looking behind him once.

“Hey…” Yugi hurried into the house after Yami, deeply concerned. “Tell me what happened while you were out!”

Yami held his breath and felt himself lose the last of his composure. He turned to face Yugi, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes as he spoke. “Kaiba happened. We were being followed by a group of fans, and he wouldn’t let it go, insisting that we shake them off.”

“Well, the fans shouldn’t be stalking you…he’s right…” Yugi said slowly, his concern steadily rising as he could see Yami’s shoulders shaking slightly.

“Right, and he was behaving very selfishly,” Yami continued viciously, feeling a sliver of doubt trickling through him as he said this.  
Was this true?  
  
Kaiba had bought him beautiful flowers at the insistence of fans, to please them.  
A very unselfish action.  
  
Kaiba had approached him…fearing for his safety.  
A very unselfish action.  
  
Kaiba had led him away, first down several empty streets, before passing by a crowded area…also for their safety, in an attempt to lose the fans.  
Also an unselfish action.  
  
Kaiba’s unwillingness to let go of the tickets was also fair.  
He had won them out of pure luck, so he wanted to take Mokuba. Family first.  
There was nothing selfish about any of that.

“Yami?” Yugi said quietly, seeing Yami shake his head and head up the stairs, hearing the door to their room slam shut.

Yugi sighed, thinking he ought to message Kaiba. He walked back out to tend the game shop counter, seeing his phone vibrating across the glass, and he snatched it up, surprised to see Mokuba’s caller ID floating across the screen.

He slid his finger across the bottom and pressed it to his ear, “Mokuba?”

“Hey, Seto is gonna call you in two seconds. Say no! Also, say that I can stay over so we can play Fortress2 all night!” And the phone clicked off in his ear.

Yugi frowned, his confusion rising as an unknown number appeared across his screen, causing his phone to ring in his hand. Kaiba…?

He pressed the phone to his ear, hearing Kaiba’s cold voice drifting through the receiver, speaking rapidly, not giving him room to respond. “Yugi. There was some stupid shit that happened with hot spring vouchers, and I didn’t want them to think that it was a sponsored trip, so I refused them, which pissed Yami off, so I’m calling to tell you—”

“Wait wait…what?” Yugi interrupted, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as he slowly pieced together what Mokuba wanted him to do. _“Say no!”_   So that Kaiba and Yami could have time together a hot spring, while they played video games all night?!

Kaiba was still speaking. “…two-day, one night, bed and breakfast. You can—”

“I don’t want to go,” Yugi said roughly, feeling his cheeks burn.

Yami had better be thankful for this! This was a luxury hot springs trip on Kaiba’s tab, how unfair!

Kaiba blinked, gripping his phone tighter against his ear. What? Why? Why?!  
The only way he could get Yami come along was if Yugi went too!

“What?” he said, feeling himself grow numb all over. Damn…Yugi was always refusing his generosity at the worst times.

“Take Yami,” Yugi said hurriedly, rushing back into the house and up the stairs. “I’m not interested.”

“What?” Kaiba’s voice echoed in Yugi’s ear as he knocked loudly on the bedroom door. “Yami! Can I come in?”

Kaiba held his breath, swallowing nervously when heard this. He thought the twins shared a room. Why was Yugi asking permission to enter?

Yami lifted his head up from his desk and thunked it back down heavily. No.

Yugi eased the door open and took a few steps towards Yami, hovering behind his desk, hitting the speakerphone button, speaking loudly. “I said…I’m not interested. Take. Yami.”

“Fine,” Kaiba fumed, gripping his knee tightly with his free hand. “Tell him to pack a bag and a car will be at your front door this weekend.”

The phone clicked off and Yami slowly raised his head, wondering what he had just heard.

“Good!” Yugi said happily, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “You heard him, Yami. Just you two at a hot spring resort. Pack a bag.”

Yami blinked rapidly, his heart racing a thousand beats per minute inside his chest. What? What changed?

“I don’t understand,” Yami said quietly, turning to give Yugi a strange look, and Yugi shrugged, replying casually. “He said something about…not wanting it to look like a sponsored trip, and something about…making you angry. I dunno.”

Yami felt his world stop spinning as he watched Yugi exit the room, closing the door softly behind him, and he flipped his laptop open, staring at the screen blankly.  
This was too good to be true.  Was Kaiba doing this to make amends?

Were they really going to a hot springs resort together for the weekend?

Shaking with excitement, Yami grabbed his phone and send M a quick text, seeing a response bubble up equally as quickly.

 **12Chiro:** UM. GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHAT?!  
  
Yami bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before typing out his reply.

 **12Chiro:** Kaiba and Yami. At a hotsprings resort together. Hehehehe  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** NO WAY. I HAVE THE TICKETS HERE! _-image attached-_

Yami drew in a sharp breath and tapped on the image, waiting for it to load. He stared at the two familiar slips of paper, feeling his heart stop in his chest.  
What?  
Kaiba had given it away?! To Maconnal no less?!  
Then did that mean…Kaiba had personally gone out of his way to re-purchase the tickets?! Specifically for the two of them?!

 **12Chiro:** WHATWHATWWhatwhatwhat okok what?  
**12Chiro:** Ok.  
**12Chiro:** …………What??!?!?!

 **xlmaconnalx:** (grin)(grin) YEAH BITCH ok so listen  
**xlmaconnalx:** im never forgiving you. Ever.  
**xlmaconnalx:** Don’t say you’re coming to a meet up  
**xlmaconnalx:** and then not show up, ok?  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** Anyway, we bumped into Kaiba RIGHT AFTER seeing Yami  
**xlmaconnalx:** And Kaiba was all like ---pissed off---  
**xlmaconnalx:** AND HE TOUCHED MY HAND!!

Yami frowned, feeling a twinge of annoyance and rush of hatred, recalling how Kaiba had refused to hold his hand, choosing only to grip him by the wrist.  
  
Ah, so, Kaiba touching hands with Maconnal was fine?  
Kaiba shaking hands with the Yellow Mart salesman was fine?  
It seemed like Kaiba touching hands with everyone was a normal, daily occurrence.  
   
So, Kaiba touching his hand meant nothing.  
Wonderful.

 **12Chiro:** he touched your hand.  
**12Chiro:** Great.  
**12Chiro:** I hate you.

 **xlmaconnalx:** you’d hate me less if you were actually there!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** Anyway, he was super angry, saying stuff like  
**xlmaconnalx:** “rghrghrgh…I’m not a sponsor of Yellow Mart. You take it.”

 **xlmaconnalx:** AND HE TOUCHED MY HAND WHILE GIVING ME THE TICKETS  
**xlmaconnalx:** IM DYING IM DYING LIKE HE EVEN SAW MY NAILS AND I SWEAR  
**xlmaconnalx:** HE WAS STARING AT THEM LIKE ‘WTF’

 **xlmaconnalx:** HEY CHIRO COME TO THE HOT SPRING WITH ME yoU deserter  
  
Yami watched the screen blur in and out of his vision and he tabbed away from the chat, aimlessly opening up his chat with Shin, seeing a barrage of unread messages.

 **Shinnn:** hey, don’t mute me.  
**Shinnn:** I’m…sorry????  
**Shinnn:** I’ve had a shit day.  
**Shinnn** : how about this.  
**Shinnn:** I’ll write you a scene! Yami/Kaiba have a sexy hot spring trip, hm?  
**Shinnn:** Chiro, answer me.  
**Shinnn:** hurry, say yes or no.  
**Shinnn:** too late. M said ‘do it’ so you opinion is irrelevant.

Does everyone know about this hot spring trip? Yami thought wearily, typing out his response.

 **12Chiro:** k.

 **12Chiro:** how does everyone know about this hot spring trip?

 **Shinnn:** they’re not actually going on a hot spring trip. It’s fucking made up.  
**Shinnn:** M told me Kaiba handed her?him? vouchers to hot springs  
**Shinnn:** and that inspired an idea.  
**Shinnn:** why? Do you have anything from your inside source?

Kaiba drummed his fingers nervously against his desk, wondering if he could figure out who Chiro was, based on how quickly she got information from the Yugi-group. According to his call log, he had hung up on Yugi ten minutes ago. Would Chiro know that he had successfully invited Yami to a hot springs resort?

 **12Chiro:** omg idk (tears of laughter)  
**12Chiro:** I don’t follow Yami’s personal life like a crazy person.

 **12Chiro:** if you want to know so badly, you talk to him!  
**12Chiro:** good scene idea. Can’t wait to read it. (heart)  
**12Chiro:** Bye.  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

Yami frowned, rubbing his thumbs along the side of his phone, suddenly regretting giving Dokihara the flowers Kaiba had bought for him.

He stuck his hand into his pocket and slid out the heart-shaped note, slipping a thumbtack out from his desk and pressing it into the wall, right at eye-level, feeling his heart pounding excitedly in his chest as he stared at the thin handwriting.

The note looked lonely by itself, so Yami dug around in his desk, grabbing several loose sketches of duel monsters out from his drawer and pinning them up beside the heart-shaped note. There. He would fix it later.

Yami stood up slowly from his desk and headed into the bathroom to wash up. He felt unusually tired, and even though the day was barely over, he wanted to sleep.

* * *

Kaiba hovered his cursor over the ‘publish’ button, feeling uncertainty slowly rising up inside his chest.  
  
Whatever.

He clicked ‘publish’ and stood up from his desk, stretching lightly before walking over to his bed and throwing himself down on it, shutting his eyes and feeling himself falling deeper down into the mattress as exhaustion settled over him. 

He felt himself drifting off slowly and he heard a soft knock at his door.  
  
Mokuba’s voice floated in through the crack. “Seto…?”

“What?” Kaiba responded drowsily, not moving from his position on the bed, feeling his shoulders ache.

“Yami is at the door,” Mokuba said quietly, and Kaiba sat up so quickly, his vision turned green.

“Send him in,” Kaiba said stiffly, and he saw Mokuba turn to dash away down the hall.

He eased off the bed and hastily patted his hair into place, moving to sit behind his desk, his heart racing frantically. Okay. Stay calm. Yami was here.  
Why?  
It didn’t matter.

Kaiba logged out of Shin’s socials, making sure to also silence his phone before slipping it into his pocket. He rose from his desk and leaned against the edge, nervously, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Deciding it was too awkward to lean on his desk, Kaiba sat down at the foot of his bed. Would it be too suggestive if he did that?

Jumping to his feet, Kaiba decided to sit on the couch hugging the wall beside his bed, sliding one leg of the other and staring down at his knees. What did Yami want?

What could they talk about?

There was a soft knock at the door, and Yami’s voice drifted softly into the room. “Kaiba?”

Kaiba grit his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm, his blood rushing loudly in his ears. “Enter.”

Yami hesitated, before pushing the door open softly, and he stood there awkwardly, surveying the room quietly.

“Close the door behind you,” Kaiba said quickly, feeling his heart jump excitedly into his throat. Was this really happening? This was too good to be true.

Yami nodded and the door swung shut behind him.

The silence was suffocating, and Kaiba waited for Yami to speak, staring at him standing strangely in the middle of the room. 

“What do you want?” Kaiba asked, cursing himself at his tone. Again with the tone. Why could he never sound happy to see Yami?

“I came to thank you,” Yami replied quietly, dragging his gaze over the large bed, and the wide steel desk with the tall windows and open curtains.

“Okay, you’re welcome,” Kaiba said shortly, rising to his feet, following Yami’s gaze towards his bed. What? Why was he staring at his bed?

Yami frowned, catching Kaiba’s eye before looking away quickly, his cheeks red. He glanced at the bed again, wishing he could lay down on it. It looked soft.

“Sit,” Kaiba said stonily, advancing towards Yami, seeing Yami narrow his eyes suspiciously at him.

“Go ahead,” Kaiba encouraged, tucking his hands casually into his pockets, feeling himself sweat all over. “They’re new sheets. Imported from…Italy.”

 _Am I supposed to care?_ Yami wondered, moving forward to place a hand on the soft comforter, spreading his fingers out over the fabric. He saw Kaiba’s hand come down on top of his, and long fingers pressed in through the top of his hand, gripping him tightly.

Yami bit back a gasp, as Kaiba’s hand tightened over his and pressed him further down into the mattress, and a hot breath traveled down his cheek.  
  
This was somehow…too easy.  
Would Yami fight him?

Deciding to test his theory, Kaiba shoved his knees into the backs of Yami’s thighs, feeling Yami’s knees buckle, and he leaned down heavily on top of Yami, hearing a soft _oof!_ beneath him as Yami’s chin hit the comforter.

His boner was straining for release as he pressed himself tighter up against Yami’s slender frame, burying his nose into the nape of Yami’s neck, feeling Yami shiver beneath him. Oh…fuck.  
Why wasn’t Yami fighting him?

“Hey…I like you,” Kaiba said numbly, the words slipping from his mouth so quickly, he couldn’t take them back fast enough. His hands moved on their own, and he slid his palm up Yami’s side, feeling the soft, wonderful curves along his body, seeing Yami squirm beneath him, struggling weakly.

“Let me up,” Yami said breathlessly, his hands tightening over the comforter so much, his knuckles turned white. “Kaiba…”

“No,” Kaiba hissed, pressing his lips against the skin of Yami’s neck, biting, kissing, sucking, and rolling the skin between his teeth, feeling his head spin wonderfully. Delicious. Time to feast.

Kaiba eased up and reached down to clumsily undo Yami’s belt, staring intently at the curves of Yami’s ass, seeing Yami turn his head to give him a seductive smirk. “You like me?”

Kaiba blinked, his fingers wrapped around one of Yami’s belts. He glanced down and saw Yami raise his ass higher towards him, and Yami’s tanned hands slid into view, carefully pushing down his leather pants all the way down to his knees.

Kaiba felt his boner leak wetly in his pants and he couldn’t believe anything he was seeing or hearing. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Yami’s pink asshole which was slowly clenching and unclenching enticingly before his eyes.  
Yami was offering…Yami was offering to fuck.

“How about now?” Yami asked devilishly, leaning forward over the edge of the bed, feeling the end of the mattress digging into his stomach. “Do you like me now?”

Kaiba felt his legs buckle, and his knees hit the floor painfully as he knelt behind Yami and pressed his lips flush against one of Yami’s pert ass cheeks, smiling against the flesh, feeling Yami’s legs trembling and shivering violently beneath his touch.

 He trailed his lips up the entire curve of Yami’s ass and nudged Yami’s shirt higher up along his back, giving the skin a long, slow lick as he made his way back down.

“…Kaiba,” Yami sounded angry, and Kaiba held his breath, giving Yami’s cheeks a gentle spread before shoving his tongue firmly into Yami’s hole, earning him a sharp gasp as he licked his way up and around Yami’s crack, seeing Yami’s legs tremble even more as he let out a soft cry.

Oh god…it felt good.

Kaiba ran his hands hungrily up and down Yami’s legs, giving his thighs a warm knead before gripping Yami’s shins and lifting his legs and throwing him onto the bed, seeing him fall sideways on the mattress, his ass cheek shining wet with his saliva.

“Let me put it in,” Kaiba said fiendishly, grabbing Yami’s knee, seeing Yami jerk away and glare at him.  
  
“No.” Yami hissed, twisting away, feeling strong arms wrapping around his waist, restraining him.

“You won’t even feel it!” Kaiba insisted, sliding his hand between Yami’s inner thighs and prying his legs open, struggling to peel Yami’s pants off from his legs as he struggled and kicked. Now, Yami was fighting him…why?

“Get off me,” Yami hissed, his body shivering uncontrollably as Kaiba loomed over him, smirking.

“Just…a little…” Kaiba said through gritted teeth, trapping Yami’s legs underneath his arms, pinning them under his armpits to prevent him from bending his knees, gazing down gleefully at Yami’s solid erection which was waving every which way as he struggled fruitlessly.

“No,” Yami said weakly, his dick leaking miserably as Kaiba gently let go of his legs to hastily unbutton his pants. He took this chance to twist around on all fours, attempting to scramble away, but felt Kaiba drag him back towards him by the ankles, and a hot length pressed erotically against his ass cheek.

“Just the tip…” Kaiba said gleefully, nudging himself into Yami’s crack, sliding his dick up and down between Yami’s tensing cheeks, seeing Yami’s ears turn a deep shade of red.

“Get off me, you asshole,” Yami said, his voice muffled as his face was shoved further down into the mattress as Kaiba pressed his hand onto Yami’s back, keeping him still.

Kaiba felt his arm going painfully numb, and he maintained his grip on Yami’s hip, staring happily down at his own dick sitting prettily between Yami’s ass cheeks.

He pressed himself down harder, sliding the head of his penis over Yami’s asshole, feeling his arm sting painfully again, and his erection throbbed so hard, his stomach clenched.

A warm, wetness began spreading up his entire front, and Kaiba jerked awake.

He rolled over onto his side, realizing he had fallen asleep on his own arm, and it was covered with giant, red indents from the sheets, and he had cum in his pants.  
  
It had leaked messily out through the fabric and stained the sheets beneath him. Shit.

His phone was buzzing loudly across his desk, and Kaiba cursed, stripping himself and marching into the bathroom to clean himself up.

* * *

Yami was furiously texting Shin, his breathing shallow as he forcefully ignored his boner. He had just read the hot spring scene, and it made him want to run into Kaiba’s arms. He had to curse Shin out first before doing anything.

 **12Chiro:** Asshole. (middle finger)  
**12Chiro:** hey, asshole.  
**12Chiro:** Kaiba would never do that.  
**12Chiro:** cheesy and fake.  
**12Chiro:** try again.  
**12Chiro:** That made me cringe.  
**12Chiro:** I won’t count this towards my 8 scenes.  
**12Chiro:** ………… HEY. I SEE YOU ONLINE.

Kaiba burst out of the bathroom and pulled on a fresh set of clothes, still hearing his phone buzzing across his desk, and he snatched it up quickly, replying to Chiro’s texts.

 **Shinnn:** wow. Fuck you too.  
**Shinnn:** I fully believe Kaiba would do romantic things.  
  
**12Chiro:** STFU. He does not/would not!!!  
**12Chiro:** Just when I thought you wrote the perfect Kaiba

 **Shinnn:** stop playing ‘imaginary boyfriend’ with kaiba’s character  
  
**12Chiro:** you go and write him doing something completely out of character  
  
**Shinnn:** you don’t know him at all, so you should shut up.  
  
**12Chiro** : wtevr. imagine ifffff….YAMI read this. Hm?  
**12Chiro** : How hard do you think he’s cringing right now at this garbage you wrote?

Kaiba felt his cheeks burn the moment Chiro mentioned Yami’s name, and he decided he was going to spitefully write several more scenes of an “out of character” Kaiba, just to make Chiro angrier.

He had spent time and effort writing that hot spring scene!  
It was something he was hoping would genuinely happen!  
  
It wasn’t something for Chiro to fap to, so, Chiro was right.  
He hadn’t written it for her.  
He had written it for himself.

 **Shinnn:** fine. Don’t count it towards your 8 scenes.  
**Shinnn:** I wrote it for myself.  
**Shinnn:** and that isn’t even half of it.  
**Shinnn:** if you’re so pissed  
**Shinnn:** stop drawing po0rn  
**Shinnn:** and write some fanfiction yourself.  
  
**12Chiro:** FINE. Maybe I will. (tongue face)  
**  
Shinnn:** my wet dreams would be more erotic than the shit you write.  
**Shinnn:** have a good night. (middle finger)  
**Shinnn:** expect more “out of character” Kaiba from me, you demanding bitch.

Yami drew in a sharp breath, unsure if he ought to be more disturbed at being called a ‘demanding bitch’ or that Shin had just admitted to having wet dreams about Yami.

 **12Chiro:** call me that one more damn time and I will delete you.  
**12Chiro:** how sad. You have wet dreams about someone  
**12Chiro:** who will never love you back

Kaiba felt his eyes burn and he let his breath out in a slow hiss, typing his response out slowly.

 **Shinnn:** I have more of a chance with Yami, than you do…with Seto Kaiba  
**Shinnn:** you hikki-NEET.

Yami snorted and clicked his phone off, feeling his blood boil. Shin somehow sounded like he was channeling Seto Kaiba in his text messages, able to set him off with only a few words. He would take a break from talking with him, because it was getting dangerous.  
  
It wasn’t possible to fall in love with someone over text messages, right?  
  
Shin was a writer. He could sound like anyone he wanted.  
  
It wasn’t possible to fall in love with someone over text messages…. right?

* * *

**Author’s note:**

Did you like it??? Leave a comment!  
Didn’t like it??? Leave a comment!

Deepest thanks for your support in art-form  
**at:capsai / at:ellenchain / at: shiro-Hebi / at: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx** !  
  
These bonus scenes are for you lovelies!

I will write scenes, one for each of you, and this one is dedicated specifically to you, **capsai** for [this delicious drawing!!](https://kuriiiiiiiiiii.tumblr.com/post/170720062935/sfw-chapter-sfw-art-is-dumped-for#notes)

\-----------bonus scene [1/4]------------

Yami set his pen down on his tablet and stretched tiredly, hearing his phone buzzing across his desk. He glanced at it halfheartedly and he picked it up, reading Maconnal’s messages panning down his screen.

 **xlmaconnalx:** yo. Yo oyoyoyoyoyo oioi oioioi  
**xlmaconnalx:** its been like 30 mins. What do you think?

Yami frowned, confused.

 **12Chiro:** what do I think about what?

 **xlmaconnalx:** r u srs right now?!?!

 **xlmaconnalx:** SHIT TARO WROTE A HOT SPRING SCENE  
**xlmaconnalx:** you haven’t read it yet?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** are you purposely not subscrived to him?  
**xlmaconnalx:** you hate him that much?

 **12Chiro:** ….no!  I just don’t have an account….  
**12Chiro:** but yeah I kinda hate him sometimes.  
   
**xlmaconnalx:** whateverwhatever go read it!!! aeskdhakgfh;safh

Yami hesitated before texting out his next response.

 **12Chiro:** hey…M?  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** what!??!?! Ok first u ditch the meet up and now you’re refusing to read.  
**xlmaconnalx:** go read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**12Chiro:** ok but hold on!! (sweatdrop emoji)  
**12Chiro:** i…sometimes when im texting with Shin, it feels weird!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** WEIRD JOW?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** ****HOW?!?

 **12Chiro:** I dunno, like it feels like im talking with…SETO KAIBA!!

There was a long pause and Yami tapped the edge of his tablet nervously. Did Em feel the same way?

 **xlmaconnalx:** WBAHAHAHHHWHAHAHAhahahhahaha  
**xlmaconnalx:** ok 1. You’re crazy  
**xlmaconnalx:** 2\. You’re going crazy.  
**xlmaconnalx:** and sure, he can sound like anyone he wants!  
**xlmaconnalx:** (wink) good writers know how to sound like anyone! Right?!

 **12Chiro:** ….y-yeah. Feels like im going crazy.

 **xlmaconnalx:** good, because you ARE> NOW GO FUCXCKING READ IT  
**xlmaconnalx:** bye bitch.

 **xlmaconnalx:** I won’t answer your texts until you’ve read it. go. Go now.

 _Fine,_ Yami thought, disgruntled. He pushed his phone aside and dragged his laptop across the desk closer to his face, hastily searching Shin’s name on the writer’s website. Shin’s name popped up and Yami hovered his cursor over Shin’s name, surprised to see his reader count had increased.

There was even a location tag underneath his name!

“ **ShinTaroTaroTaro**  
  _Domino City, Japan.  
  
Subscriber count: 210  
Story count: 2  
Word count: 30k”  
_  
Yami blinked rapidly, snatching up his phone and sending Shin several messages.

 **12Chiro:** YOU LIVE IN DOMINO CITY?!  
**12Chiro:** SHINN?!?!  
**12Chiro:** omkasjhfkjash  
**12Chiro:** I can’t believe you didn’t say so.  
**12Chiro:** wait you live in domino city?1 Then where do you work?!

Kaiba had just stepped out of Mokuba’s room when he felt his phone buzzing wildly in his pocket.

Cursing, he ignored it, knowing it was Chiro. He slowly made his way back into his room, feeling unusually exhausted.

He had returned to work for a meeting after his mini-adventure with Yami and the group of odd fans, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Chiro’s chirpiness.

Kaiba slowly slid his phone out and eased himself down on the bed, clicking his phone on, his heart stopping in his chest as he read Chiro’s messages.

How did Chiro manage to find out where he lived?! Was she a stalker?! Could she trace his IP from where he was uploading?! FUCK!

He leapt to his feet and raced over to his laptop, flipping it open, panicking.

He left an intrusion scan running in the background as he flipped through his socials, making sure all his location tags were off.  
They _were_ off! Everything was off.  
Shin’s twitter, Shin’s LINE, Shin’s…writer’s account.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
Did that site tag locations?! He had forgotten to check!

Kaiba logged into his writer’s account and stared at his name, cursing himself as he spied _‘Domino City, Japan’_ sitting in tiny italics underneath his name. FUCK.

He hastily disabled it and snatched up his phone, thinking that the damage had already been done. All he had to do now was somehow lie his way out of it.

 **Shinnn:** nah. I work in domino. Lol  
**Shinnn:** fixed it (smile)

Yami frowned and glanced at his screen, hitting refresh, seeing Shin’s location vanish on his writer’s profile.

 **12Chiro:** YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?! OMGGGG (star)  
**12Chiro:** if you work in domino, come say hi!!!

Yami bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling nervous. What was he doing?! Why was he telling Shin he lived in Domino too?!

 **Shinnn:** oh yeah? I take it you live in domino city too?  
**Shinnn:** the famed land of heavy traffic when streets get shut down for duels?  
**Shinnn:** you like living in DC?

Yami frowned, thinking it was great when Kaiba shut the streets down for public duels!

 **12Chiro:** um I actually like it when the streets are filled with duelists.  
**12Chiro:** im sure it’s a real headache for you! (grin)  
**12Chiro:** M tells me you drive!  
**12Chiro:** You must be stupid to drive into the city around dueling events!

Kaiba snorted and replied quickly.

 **Shinnn:** lmfao. I’m participating. Why tf would I drive into the city around that time?

 **Shinnn:** hey. Are you attending the event that’s happening next month?  
**Shinnn:** never mind. I’m asking a shut-in.

Yami felt his blood boil and he texted back angrily.

 **12Chiro:** I will be there. I’m supporting YUGI!!! (heart) (star)

Kaiba grit his teeth at this message, feeling his eyes burn. Chiro was from the Yugi-group, confirmed.  
  
**Shinnn:** I thought you were a fan of ////seto kaibaaa/////

 _I can’t be a fan of both?_ Yami thought indignantly, hastily writing his reply.

 **12Chiro:** I LOVE THEM BOTH!!! (heart eyes)  
**12Chiro:** if you’re going to be there, give me your duelist ID tag!  
**12Chiro:** I’ll stop by to cheer you on!

 _Oh hell no,_ Kaiba thought sourly. _My real name is attached to that. And I’m Seto Kaiba.  
_  
**Shinnn:** (lightbulb) better idea!  
**Shinnn:** you give me YOUR duelist ID#!  
**Shinnn:** And I’ll get you invited to the afterparty in the KC lobby. Hm?

 _No thanks,_ Yami thought dryly. _I don’t have a duelist tag. It’s Yugi’s._

 **12Chiro:** I don’t have a duelist ID!!! (heehehehe jokes on you!)

 **Shinnn:** lie. You’re such a bad liar. Even through text.  
**Shinnn:** I’ll ask you again. What is your duelist ID?  
**Shinnn:** you sound like you know your way around Duel Monsters.

 _Damn,_ Yami thought darkly, staring so hard at Shin’s writer’s profile, the words began to blur.  
Fine. He could tell the truth. A bit of it.

 **12Chiro:** Ok…truth? The real truth, Shin?

 _Yeah, the truth would be nice for once_ , Kaiba thought viciously, texting out his response.

 **Shinnn:** yes, actually, because you’ve been a lying little shit since day 1

 **12Chiro:** wow. Fk u.  
**12Chiro:** the truth is…………  
**12Chiro:** xxxxxxxxxccccccccccccas,dn[‘’’’’’’’’’;wwwwwwwwwwww[[[[[[]]]  
**12Chiro:** wwwwwwwwwwwwwwccccccfcvvvvvvvvvvvvv[[[[[[waww999888888

 **Shinnn:** fucking stop spamming!!! Just tell me!

 **12Chiro:** I DON’T HAVE A DUELIST ID! (star) TA DA!!!! (star)  
**12Chiro:** I WAS TOO EMBARRASSED TO SIGN UP FOR ONE

Kaiba frowned, laying back onto his bed, feeling his hair falling away from his face, thinking that he had set up accessible terminals all around Domino for Battle City. What was Chiro so afraid of?

 **Shinnn:** why are you so scared?  
**Shinnn:** ok im sorry for teasing you about being a shut in.  
**Shinnn:** I understand its hard….for you to leave the house.  
**Shinnn:** I understand. (heart)

 _No, you don’t,_ Yami thought viciously, feeling his eyes sting and begin to water.  
Shin was still typing.

 **Shinnn:** there are terminals all over the city! Its easy to sign up.  
**Shinnn:** You don’t even talk to a human!  
**Shinnn:** see? The social aspect has gone completely!  
**Shinnn:** you have nothing to be afraid of!

 _I’m afraid…_ Yami thought darkly, clutching his phone tightly.

 **12Chiro:** i…i…really am.  
  
Afraid…that Kaiba wouldn’t acknowledge him by name.  
  
**12Chiro:** shin…don’t hate me ok?  
  
Afraid that Kaiba wouldn’t acknowledge him as anyone other than Yugi.

 **12Chiro:** but I’ll gladly duel with you online! Anytime!

 _Online?_ Kaiba mused, thinking he hated using the poorly-developed card databases online, most of which were usually incomplete and compiled by fans.  
Chiro was a fan. What was he expecting?  
A dueling experience on par with Yami?  
Ha. Right.  
Whatever. It was fine.

 **Shinnn:** suuuuure.  
**Shinnn:** whatever is more convenient for you.

Yami blinked, thinking Shin sounded oddly polite just then.

 **12Chiro:** …aah…shin, be careful!!  
  
**Shinnn:** what.

 **12Chiro:** your gentlemanly side is showing!!! kyaaaa (star)(star)(heart)

 **Shinnn:** shut up and read the hot spring scene. I’m going to bed.

_-Shinnn is away-_

**12Chiro:** WAIT DO YOU USE BGD?!? BackgroundDuel?!?! DUEL ME THERE!! HEY!  
**12Chiro:** COME BACK! ,mnsacajshbfka;’k////////

Yami clicked his phone off and tossed it aside with a sigh. He would read this scene, and try to convince Shin to duel with him afterwards.

\-----------bonus scene [1/4]-----------

**Each bonus scene will be roughly 1,000 words (or more!) and they will be written in a succession!  
  
** they **are** related to the story above, and they may or may not be sometimes directly tied into the main plot, but more often than not, these scenes are like, mini stories, after the main story!  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
Thank you for helping me start something wonderful!

xx  
UGLI  
  
(OH P.S, thank you to all the new people joining the [UGLIFISH discord server!!](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)! if you joined and didn't respond to a PM from me within the week, i'm sorry i had to boot you! You can be invited again, but just message me back real quick so I know you're not a robot, spam-troll, or an evil DDoS-er, ok? Stay safe on the internetz luvs!)


	6. I only get mildly excited

_\-------------------[Bonus scene 2/4]-------------------_  
_*dedicated to ellenchain! A heart-stirring scene for her wonderful heart-stirring drawings!_

_[(view full size here on her blog)](http://ellenchain.tumblr.com/post/171670941007/uglifish-i-am-just-a-poor-and-starving-artist) _

Yami clicked on Shin’s writer profile and scrolled down to his newest story, clicking on the comments section and reading what others had to say about it first.  
There were only three comments so far.

 **Jiunii-chaaaa:** OHH MY GOOODDDDDDD its gooooooood I like it!!!!!! Where did you come from shintarotarotaro!!! Thank you!!!  
  
**Summerjacekto:** adorable adorable adorable. Kai and yami holding hands cutest thing ever why do I love it so much. I wish they would hold hands in real life hahahahaha  
  
Yami flinched, flashing back to the time Kaiba had grabbed his wrist without warning to lead him away from the crowds, and he shut his eyes, trying to shake the memory off, reading the last comment.

 **Fakje:** this is super ooc. I hate it. I liked your other stories better.  
  
And Yami’s eyes widened, seeing that Shin had written a reply beneath.  
  
**Shintarotarotaro:** I didn’t write it for you. Fuck off.  
  
**Fakje** : yeah wellll 12chiro hates OOC kaibas too.  
  
**PioMito:** ok im interjecting to say that I also hate your OOC kaiba, shin taro. Try harder on the next one.  
   
**Shintarotarotaro:** ok fakje-san. Write your shit and post it. I can’t wait to read it. in the meantime, get off my page and read someone else’s writing. Next.  
  
**Shintarotarotaro:** PioMito, don’t like it don’t read it.  
  
**PioMito:** Hey, can I make a request? I PMed you!  
  
**Starrykites:** ummmmmm not a flamer or anything but yeah that kaiba was really ooc, taro. It hurt. Learn to take constructive feedback, taro.  
  
Yami’s eyes widened, realizing that there was a mini-war happening in the comments section between Shin and his readers.

 **Shintarotarotaro:** im not asking. For feedback. Fuck the fuck off.  
  
**PioMito:** ok yea but you posted it here! So we’re gonna say something! (I subscribed if that helps!)

 **Shintarotarotaro:** no it doesn’t help. Fuck off.

 **Starrykites:** wow  
**Fakje:** wow.  
**Summerjacekto:** wow. fwhahahaha taro is really cold but you write so warmly.  
**Jiunii-chaaaa:** they say you shouldn’t meet your idols for this reason.  
  
**Shintarotarotaro:** don’t idolize this shit. It’s not real.

 **Jiunii-chaaaa:** unsubscribed.

 **Fakje:** kekekekeekekekekekeke I win, taro.  
  
**Summerjacekto:** unsubscribed.

Yami palmed his face, feeling his shoulders shaking with laughter.

If he didn’t know any better, Shin sounded exactly like Kaiba, slapping away his adoring fans one by one, losing them as fast as he gained them once they became disenchanted by his behavior.

He clicked on the story and began reading.

“ **Title** : [one shot] A sweet moment.  
  
**Summary** :  -----

They were sitting in silence, and the longer it stretched on, the more anxious Kaiba was beginning to feel.

He snuck a glance over at Yami, staring at the way his slender legs were crossed tightly together, and he turned his gaze back out the window, feeling his cheeks burn.  
  
Sexy.

Yami drummed his fingers on the table aimlessly, staring out at the scenery beyond the balcony, his gaze fixed on the wonderful, steamy water sitting a few feet away from the door.  
  
Was it too soon to hop into the water?  
But that was the whole reason they were there, right?

A private hot spring was too good to pass up!

Yami glanced carelessly at Kaiba, who had his nose buried in his phone, and he stood quickly, walking into the bathroom to get changed.

Kaiba gripped his phone tightly and held his breath, listening to the soft rustling coming from behind him, deciding he would just watch.  
Would Yami come out wearing a robe? Or would he come out naked?  
  
Either way, Kaiba decided he would die happy if he could somehow manage to catch a glimpse of Yami’s ass.

To his absolute delight, Yami strode out of the bathroom stark naked, the muscles on his legs flexing and tensing beautifully under the low lights. Kaiba tilted his head and rested his elbow on the table, deeply pleased to see that Yami had a small towel pressed against his modesty as he stepped out towards the bath and held onto the railing, dipping his toes into the water.

He stared intently at the firm curves of Yami’s ass, thinking his skin looked incredibly soft.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, frantically taking mental snapshots of everything, and he hastily ducked his head down as he saw Yami jerk his head up to stare at him.  
Shit. Shit.  
Had he been caught staring?

It didn’t matter, right?  
They were both men.  
What was the big deal?

With his heart pounding furiously in his chest, Kaiba kept his eyes lowered as he waited for Yami to enter the water. The sliding glass door was propped halfway open, and the light sounds of splashing water drifted into the room.

Kaiba dared himself to look up, seeing Yami’s dark violet gaze fixed on him once more, and he panicked, holding his phone up higher to his face and crossing his legs nonchalantly.  
Caught staring. Whatever.

He scrolled aimlessly through his phone, not really seeing anything. His thumb hovered over the camera button, and he briefly considered photographing Yami in the bath.  
Would he go to hell for this?  
Definitely.  
Should he care?  
No.

Kaiba tapped on the camera icon and watched as his screen melted into black, and he held it up surreptitiously, managing to only catch the tips of his toes. Damn.  
  
Higher.  
How could he lift it higher to take a photo without making it so obvious?

Yami sank into the water, taking a deep breath, enjoying himself immensely. He patted the water gently against his cheeks, feeling his skin burn from Kaiba’s gaze. Kaiba was…staring at him, wasn’t he? Why?

Yami glanced up and caught Kaiba’s eye again, and he looked away quickly, staring down into the water at himself, wondering if he was going crazy.

He had only heard about his type of behavior secondhand from his friends. Men whose eyes followed you in bathing areas…were most likely gay. If you made eye-contact in return….

Yami wiggled his fingers in the hot water, forcing himself to remain calm.  
Kaiba wasn’t gay…was he?

He glanced up to see Kaiba still staring at his phone, but the screen was angled at an awkward position on his knee, and Yami frowned, looking away quickly again, wondering why Kaiba was holding his phone so strangely.

Yami leaned against the side of the hot spring, draping his towel across his forehead, and realization seared through him so suddenly, he felt nauseous. Kaiba was…photographing him!

Kaiba felt his heart stop in his chest as he snapped a clear photo of Yami staring right into the camera, and he cursed himself for his stupidity.  
Caught? Had he been caught?  
Act normal.

Yami twisted his head around to stare, seeing Kaiba’s hands tighten ever so slightly around the edge of his phone and Yami’s breathing grew shallow. Oh…oh…no.  
Kaiba was photographing him!

He dipped his head down lower into the water, feeling his cheeks burn with a mixture of happiness and humiliation. Did Kaiba like that sort of thing?  
What a pervert!  
Or was Kaiba photographing him naked for blackmail material?

Deciding he didn’t want to find out, Yami heaved himself out of the water and marched towards the sliding glass door, not bothering to dry himself off even though there was a neat stack of white towels sitting on a small stool right by the door.

Kaiba grit his teeth and clicked his phone off hastily, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as Yami stood before him, dripping wet, looking incensed, holding his hand out with his palm facing upward.

“Give it here,” Yami growled, feeling his cheeks sting and burn as he realized Kaiba’s eyes were not focused on his face, but at the center of his chest.

“What?” Kaiba heard himself say, and wet fingers pried his phone out of his hands.

Yami clutched the phone triumphantly and clicked it on, frowning at the password screen.

“Unlock it,” Yami demanded shakily, holding the phone screen facing up, now deeply regretting not having grabbed a towel as Kaiba’s gaze slipped lower along his body. 

“You’re dripping onto the mats,” Kaiba said hollowly, staring at the small puddles of water gathering around Yami’s delicate toes. They looked so cute….

“I don’t care,” Yami hissed, shoving the phone underneath Kaiba’s nose. “Unlock it now. I know you were taking photos!”

“You’re going to ruin the mats,” Kaiba repeated, feeling his head spin as he scrambled for a lie, an excuse, anything that would get Yami to back off. Having him standing there naked before him while dripping wet was the worst torture…or the sweetest reward.

“Kaiba…!” Yami growled, seeing Kaiba stand fluidly and nudge him aside, walking towards the stack of towels just beyond the sliding glass door.

Kaiba picked one up and tossed it at him.

The towel caught him in the face and Yami let it fall to the floor.  
He gripped Kaiba’s phone so tightly, his fingers hurt.  
Kaiba…had the upper hand.  
He had naked photos of him on his locked phone!

“Put something on, or dry off,” Kaiba said carelessly, trying to ignore his steadily growing arousal.  
Yami was now choosing to be naked in front of him on purpose.  
He was going to lose this unspoken game. Damn.

Yami held the phone out threateningly. “Unlock it.”

“No.” Kaiba responded simply, crossing his arms across his chest and standing his ground.

Yami blinked, and without missing a beat, he advanced on Kaiba, seeing him waver, as if considering backing away. He stood as close as he could to Kaiba’s body, his nose almost touching the center of Kaiba’s chest as he glanced down at the phone in his hand, aimlessly tapping in numbers, seeing the screen come up red again and again.

“I have all night to try every combination…” Yami said devilishly, his fingers flying over the keypad, feeling the phone buzz and vibrate in his hands repeatedly.  
Wrong password, try again.  
Wrong password, try again.

Kaiba bent down to pick the towel up off the ground and he draped it over Yami’s head, ruffling his hair dry before gently sliding the towel down over his body, and Yami froze, watching Kaiba gently pat his body dry.

He trembled, feeling his skin burn every time Kaiba dragged the towel over his skin and he shivered visibly.

“Keep guessing,” Kaiba said quietly, throwing the towel over Yami’s head again and walking into the bathroom. “You’ll never guess,” he called over his shoulder while hastily grabbing a robe, and he hurried back out, hesitating for a moment before draping the robe over Yami’s slender shoulders, watching the fabric slide silkily off his skin.

“Put this shit on,” Kaiba growled, pressing his hand down on Yami’s shoulder, feeling Yami tense, and he saw tanned finger sliding over his, and he jerked his hand back instinctively.

Yami felt his stomach swoop and tighten as Kaiba withdrew his hand so fast, he barely had time to think.  
Such mixed signals. Was Kaiba gay? Or not?  
The staring, the touching…but then, when he was touched, he would withdraw.

Sighing, Yami slipped on the robe and held onto Kaiba’s phone tightly, wondering what he could say that would ease the tension in the room.

“Are you gay?” Yami asked slowly, and he mentally slapped himself for sounding toxic.  
  
“Are you gay?” sounded defensive.  
“Are you gay?” sounded like “stay away.”  
“Are you gay?” sounded like an insult.

Kaiba swallowed the tight knot in his throat, feeling his insides churn and boil with humiliation. “No,” he managed, feeling as if the floor was sinking and crumbling away beneath him. Yes.

Yami blinked rapidly, slowly digesting Kaiba’s answer, trying to remedy the situation as he glanced at the twin futons laying in the other room. He would be blunt and honest. That was how Kaiba functioned. Blunt honesty, to a point of rudeness.

“Well, I am gay,” Yami said plainly, his heart thumping so fast in his chest it became a low hum. “So, don’t give mixed signals, like this,” he hissed, raising Kaiba’s phone up in frustration.

“Were you or were you not taking photos of me?” he demanded, advancing on Kaiba again, and this time, Yami saw Kaiba’s eyes dart to the side before returning to meet his gaze. Yes.

“Delete them,” Yami hissed, feeling his stomach curl with a strange feeling. Actually, he wasn’t angry…he was flattered.

“I will…” Kaiba said slowly, reaching his hand out for his phone, and Yami pressed it into his hand, his touch lingering on the back of his knuckles, and Kaiba bit his tongue, holding his breath. “…After you lay down with me.”

Yami felt his heart skip a beat. Wh-What?!

Blackmail already!!

Astounded, Yami watched Kaiba walk into the other room and drag the futons together until they were side by side, and Yami felt his knees grow weak.  
What? What? What was this? What was happening?!

Kaiba sat down carefully atop the fluffy comforter and patted the spot beside him, hearing his voice shake, seeing his hand tremble. “Sit.”

Yami was numb. He felt himself nod, and he moved to sit beside Kaiba, resisting the urge to glare at the phone. He quickly laid down, and his head hit the cushion with a soft poof, and he watched as Kaiba mirrored him, softly laying his head down on the pillow, his light brown hair splaying over the fabric.

Kaiba reached his hand out to touch Yami’s cheek, seeing Yami blink slowly at him, and he swept his thumb gently over Yami’s skin, feeling a wonderful calmness settle over his body. Was this fine?

“I’m laying down. Delete it.” Yami said readily, and the calm atmosphere in Kaiba’s mind was shattered.

“I didn’t take any photos,” Kaiba lied easily, forcing a smirk and hoping it didn’t look like a grimace. “I tried, but you caught me. I failed.”

Yami stared at Kaiba for a long moment before turning over onto his side, facing away from Kaiba, feeling his cheeks burning so much, his eyes began to water as his heart did summersaults in his chest.

“You like me that much?” Yami asked quietly, hearing his voice shake uncharacteristically as he spoke.

A warm arm snaked its way around his waist and a hot breath panned down his neck, sending a delightful shiver down his body.

“No…” Kaiba lied, nuzzling his nose into the delicate curve behind Yami’s ear, amazed that Yami was letting him get so close. He tentatively flicked his tongue out, and Yami let out a startled cry, slapping his hand to his ear, twisting around to glare, but realizing he was immobilized by Kaiba’s arm around his waist.

“I’ll stop…I’ll stop,” Kaiba said frantically, trying to wrestle Yami back into the position on his side, shoving his knees into the backs of Yami’s thighs, and forcefully spooning him. “Stay like this…please.” And he buried his forehead between Yami’s shoulder blades, feeling tears building behind his eyes.

He pressed himself closer to Yami, and Yami froze, his heart thundering in his chest as he felt Kaiba’s warmth seeping into him from behind. He laid still and tucked his arm beneath his head, feeling oddly conflicted…but somehow, it was peaceful.

He felt safe. Kaiba was holding him gently.  
It was actually quite wonderful.

“Go out with me,” Kaiba said, his voice muffled behind Yami’s back, and Yami tensed, feeling his breathing quicken so fast, his chest hurt.

Yami slowly inched his hand down and pushed his fingers in through the top of Kaiba’s hand, holding on tightly as he felt his body heat up pleasantly while his head spun with incredulity.  
This was a confession!  
Kaiba was asking him out officially!  
Yami held his breath, feeling the room swim around them, thinking he had always admired Kaiba…as a fellow duelist.  
He had always respected Kaiba, for his steady work ethic and intelligence.  
He had had always secretly loved Kaiba, as a friend and a worthy rival.

Yes! Yes…! The answer was yes!

“I’ll go out with you,” Yami said quietly, feeling Kaiba tense behind him and hug him tightly in response.

Kaiba shut his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting himself drown in Yami’s exotic scent, feeling as if he was floating on top of the world.  
Today, he had lost, and Yami had won.  
It was a good feeling indeed.

======================================

 **Author’s note:**  
  
Yo 12Chiro.  
It’s not full of sex like it usually is, but I feel like Yami and Kaiba need some downtime together too. (Hate me if you want. I can already feel your hate-waves coming through the screen.)  
  
-S”

 **\----------------------[end bonus scene 2/4]** \-------------------

Yami leaned back in his seat, blinking back tears. This was the millionth time he had read this today and he couldn’t help but curse Shin in his mind. He could see where people were coming from when they said Kaiba was acting out of character, and true, he was also having a hard time seeing Kaiba in his mind’s eye holding him gently from behind. It was…wishful thinking. Too good to be true.

A hot tear curled down his cheek and Yami brushed it away angrily, picking his phone up to send Shin another angry message.

 **12Chiro:** I hate that you did that to my feelings.  
**12Chiro:** im feeling things and I hate you for them.

Kaiba felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he tried his best to ignore it. He was briefing his shareholders, and all eyes turned to stare at his pocket when the repeated buzzing was painfully audible. God...dammit Chiro!

“Is that an important call, Mr. Kaiba?” The man to his right droned, and Kaiba clenched his jaw, pointing back at the presentation he was giving, ignoring him completely.

“Females between the ages of 15 and 35 are—”

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and tired sighs echoed around the room.  
  
“Okay, this meeting is over,” Kaiba raged, thinking everyone sounded bored anyway. “Expect an email detailing a summary of today’s meeting.”

There was a soft rustling of papers and people stood up from their chairs while gathering their things to leave, and Kaiba felt his phone buzz in his pocket again.

He slipped his hand in his pocket and tapped his foot impatiently against the carpet, waiting for the last person to leave, seeing her lagging behind very slowly, keeping her head bent down as she organized her papers.

Sighing, Kaiba decided he didn’t care who saw him check his phone in a professional setting, so he slid it out and clicked it on, reading several new texts from Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** its wonderful how you can think of things like this  
**12Chiro:** and….it makes me think…  
**12Chiro:** I think I love you.  
**12Chiro:** (shock emoji)  
**12Chiro:** YOUR WRITING. I LOVE YOUR WRITING  
**12Chiro:** I HATE YOU. I LOVE YOUR WRITING.

Biting back a smile, Kaiba responded quickly.

 **Shinnn:** Aw. Adorable.  
**Shinnn:** come out and meet me then.  
  
And Chiro’s answer came swiftly and viciously.  
  
**12Chiro:** no thanks. You’re probably a fat ugly bastard. (tongue face)

Kaiba smirked, and he heard a soft rustle by his elbow, and he jerked back frantically, realizing that the woman hadn’t left, and she was standing right next to him…too close! Had she seen what was on his phone?!  
Jesus.  
Did people not respect privacy these days?!

“What do you want?” Kaiba growled, tightening his grip over his phone, feeling it buzz again in his hand, causing his heart to flutter nervously. It was because this damn woman was standing way too close to him. Not because of something idiotic Chiro had said.

“I…um,” the woman bowed politely, tucking her hair behind her ear, glancing up at Kaiba furtively.

“Spit it out,” Kaiba hissed, clicking his phone off and shoving it back into his pocket, feeling his stomach clench with a strange feeling. What was happening? Was this woman here to ask him out?

“W-Would you like to…attend a concert with me?” she asked quietly, sliding out a white envelope from her blazer and holding it out towards him respectfully, her hands shaking visibly.

Kaiba blinked, feeling the room dip down beneath his feet.  
Oh, this woman was asking him out. Was this strictly business?  
Of course not.

“I don’t know what this has to do with anything,” Kaiba said gruffly, turning away to look out the window, hearing her take a deep breath and talk in a frantic rush.

“Ah…it’s…not business related. I h-heard you liked concerts like this, and I was hoping we could get to know each other better, Mr. Kaiba.”

Kaiba grit his teeth, thinking it would be easy to reject her, but she had gone out of her way to research his preferences, which was a difficult thing to do, considering how private he was about his personal information.  
This girl was savvy with people.  
He would reject her.

Or…he could use this girl to draw shut-in Chiro out of her house.  
  
That was it. That was good plan.

“Fine,” Kaiba said shortly, turning around to face her, seeing her clutch the tickets to her chest, her cheeks steadily turning pink, and he was beginning to regret this already.  
What was her name? Damn. He didn’t even know her name.  
He would have to check the seating arrangement in the meeting file later. Shit.

“Th-Thank you,” she said, bowing deeply and holding the ticket out to him with both hands.

Kaiba accepted it slowly, not bothering to bow back, staring down at the date. The concert was tonight, at 7PM, in private seats at the Domino symphony hall.

Okay, this girl liked to move quick. That was fine. As long as this didn’t end up like that “impotence” disaster last month, this would be fine.  
  
“We’ll meet there,” Kaiba said carefully, his mind racing for a way to enter the symphony hall without being spotted by paparazzi.

The last thing he wanted was for this date to go public, and ruin all of his prideshipping efforts. But he needed to meet Chiro, at any cost, and this was the way to do it. Make her jealous.  
There was no hope for him and Yami anyway, so he might as well meet with someone who did support that fantasy.  
  
If she “loved” Shin’s writing so much, she would come out of her hermit cave and show her face for fuck’s sake.

“I’ll look forward to seeing you there then!” she said, and her demeanor changed instantly. She straightened up and looked him him right in the eye, smiling confidently.  
  
Kaiba was taken aback by the sudden change, and he nodded, watching her stride out of the conference room, her heels echoing pleasantly as the door swung shut behind her.

Sighing, Kaiba slipped his phone out and read Chiro’s messages, feeling guilt piling up inside him.

 **12Chiro:** also, I have decided.  
**12Chiro:** I will meet you after 8 scenes.  
**12Chiro:** you have my word.

Kaiba blinked, his mind suddenly overlaying Yami’s voice reading out these texts, and he shook his head angrily. Wow, he was really losing it.

 **Shinnn:** good! (grin)  
**Shinnn:** and in the meantime… I have a date tonight! (star)

Yami drew in a sharp breath, feeling a rush of jealousy and hatred so strong, he stood up from his desk, his stomach twisting and clenching strangely.  
Shin said he was single?  
He didn’t say he was single.  
Did he?  
In his haze of anger, Yami couldn’t remember.  
Why did it matter who Shin was going out with?!

His phone buzzed violently across his desk and Yami glanced down at it, his eyes watering heavily, causing the words to blur across the screen.  
  
**Shinnn:** hey, gone quiet?  
**Shinnn:** I’m guessing that  
**Shinnn:** you  
**Shinnn:** are  
**Shinnn** : jealous!! (smile)

 **Shinnn:** hmm? See? I told you im pretty  
**Shinnn:** handsome.  
**Shinnn:** and she was the one who asked me out! (star)  
  
**Shinnn:** get on board Chiro.  
**Shinnn:** I’ve offered many times already!  
**Shinnn:** meet me before the 8 scenes, and we can do something fun!

Yami ground his teeth angrily, thinking he would show up at Shin’s date just to mess with him. It was a ‘she’ huh? Well, a Yami was about to show up at his date, wherever it was, and Shin would fall to his feet, begging for forgiveness. Kaiba be damned. Kaiba liked women anyway, so playing around with Shin would be refreshing.

Yami snatched up his phone and began texting back furiously.

 **12Chiro:** oooo congrats  
**12Chiro:** you son of a bitch (grin)(gun)(skull)

 **12Chiro:** when is your date?

 **Shinnn:** tonight!  
  
**12Chiro:** well, would you look at that.  
**12Chiro:** Yami is available tonight!  
**12Chiro:** where are you going to be? (I’ll bring Yami) hehe  
  
Kaiba frowned, his heart pounding frantically in his chest. No, Chiro was lying.

 **Shinnn:** nah (thumbs down)  
**Shinnn:** you haven’t shown up to any of the meetups.  
**Shinnn:** so I have no reason to believe you.

Yami grit his teeth, thinking he had been to the meetups. Just not as Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** I was nearby! I promise you that I personally know Yami  
**12Chiro:** and I’ll bring him.  
**12Chiro:** where is your date?  
**12Chiro:** who is she? A friend? A coworker?

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss and sat back down in his seat, staring out across the wide empty meeting table, feeling deeply conflicted.  
Was Chiro really going to bring Yami? Better to give her a false time and date.  
The symphony ended at 9. So he would say 8:30, so he could excuse himself early. That way, he wouldn’t be pressured to take the woman to a hotel.

 **Shinnn:** My date is at 8:30. You want to show up, with Yami?

 **Shinnn:** And I’ll do you one better.  
**Shinnn:** If you do show up, I will walk away from my date and visibly hold your hand.  
  
**Shinnn:** if you bring Yami, I’ll kiss him on the spot. In the middle of the street.

 _Yeah, I don’t think Yami would appreciate that,_ Yami thought wickedly. _But sure, you’re welcome to try._

 **12Chiro:** hahahaha if you can catch him as he’s running away from you  
**12Chiro:** you creep.  
**12Chiro:** Location?

Kaiba tapped his lip with his finger, drawing up a mental map of Domino city, thinking that the stadium was close to the symphony hall. He could meet her there.

 **Shinnn:** Domino Stadium.

Yami frowned and pulled his laptop closer, hastily searching up events in the Domino Stadium for tonight. There were none. It was closed. Shin was lying….

 **12Chiro:** ????  
**12Chiro:** uuuhhh what event??  
**12Chiro:** I just looked it up and see nothing planned!

Kaiba bit his lip and cursed to himself, hearing his voice echo around the empty meeting room. Damn it. Chiro was fucking sharp sometimes. What the fuck.

 **Shinnn:** you’re so funny (upside down smile)  
  
**12Chiro:** I am (grin)  
  
**Shinnn:** that is the meeting place. We’re going to an arcade nearby.

Yami felt his stomach swoop wonderfully as he realized he and Shin had a playful side. Shin…liked arcade games? He took his dates to arcades? Wasn’t that what high schoolers did? Wait…Shin wasn’t in highschool, right?!

 **12Chiro:** ………you might be too young for me. (mask mouth face)

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath, feeling his head spin. What?! How old was Chiro? He was assuming she was around his age. Was he wrong?! Was she older than thirty?  
But they had asked about age, and she had said younger than thirty but older than 15!  
Did that mean she was…16?! Or 30?!  
Why did age matter though….?  
How old was Yami?

Kaiba palmed his face painfully, realizing he didn’t know. He didn’t know jack shit about Yami, other than the fact that he liked dueling, and these conversations with Chiro were just reminding him of this fact. He and Yami were strangers.

He glanced down at his phone and typed his reply out slowly.

 **Shinnn:** okay actually you know what?  
**Shinnn:** you are depressing me.

 **12Chiro:** WHAT?! WHY?!?! What the hell is wrong with you right now?  
**12Chiro:** just tell me how old you are, ok?  
**12Chiro:** or you can say, “I’m not in highschool.”

Kaiba let out a short laugh, feeling his throat burn.

 **Shinnn:** I work???? In an office?!??!?  How can I be in highschool?!?  
**Shinnn:** are you really that dumb or what?!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** then is your DATE in highschool?!?  
**12Chiro:** you’re taking her to an arcade.  
**12Chiro:** im insulting you. Get it through your brain.

 _Oh my fucking god_ , Kaiba thought tiredly, texting his reply out slowly, feeling a headache coming on. If Chiro wasn’t so fucking cute, he’d be mad.

 **Shinnn:** I am not in highschool. She is not in highschool  
**Shinnn:** can you chill out?  
**Shinnn:** if I didn’t know you any better, I’d say you sound jeallllousss.

 **Shinnn:** also I’m logging off.  
**Shinnn:** talking with you is just reminding me that I know nothing

 **12Chiro:** you do know nothing  
  
**Shinnn:** about YAMI can you stop interrupting me?! Holy shit.

Yami let out a small sigh of relief, feeling his heart pound excitedly in his chest. Good. Even when Shin was talking about going on a date with someone else, he was thinking about Yami.

 **12Chiro:** awwwwwww are you really that in love with him….

 **Shinnn:** shut the fuck up.

_-Shinnn is away-_

Yami blinked at his screen, feeling conflicted. If this was Kaiba, that was basically a ‘yes.’ Did Shin also mean it that way?

 _Shin isn’t Kaiba,_ Yami scolded himself, resisting the urge to slam his hand down on his own desk, feeling a headache coming on. He would find someone to drag to the arcade with him, even if it killed him, because he didn’t know if Shin would be dangerous.

By the sound of things, Shin’s Yami-obsession was borderline crazy.

He glanced at the clock on his screen.  
4 PM.  
He had 4 hours to find someone that was free to go to the arcade with him.  
Yugi was his first choice.

Yami stood fluidly and marched out of the room, rushing down the stairs and almost running nose-first into Anzu, and he skidded to a halt at the foot of the stairs, hearing Anzu gasp in surprise.

“Oh my god, Yami, holy…” She clutched her chest and took a deep breath, composing herself before beaming at him. “What’s up?”

“Want to go to the arcade on 7th avenue?” he blurted clumsily, feeling his phone buzzing his pocket and he ignored it.

Anzu blinked slowly and shook her head, gripping the railing of the stairs, her cheeks reddening slightly. “Um…Yugi and I were just talking about going to the movies…tonight! W-Want to come with us? I was just coming up to invite you!”

“No thank you,” Yami responded darkly, turning on his heel and marching back up the stairs, thinking he had failed. His first and second choice for company were not available tonight. Time to ask Joey.

He slid his phone out and ignored the texts from Maconnal, switching back to his own LINE profile and sending a group message to Joey and Tristan.

 **Yamiii:** …  
**Yamiii:** (grin)  
**Yamiiii:** are either of you free to come to the arcade with me tonight? On 7 th?

And Yami waited, thinking it would be hours before he heard back from Joey, and sure enough, Tristan responded immediately.

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** Yooooo yami my dude  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** actually I got a date tonight!! Wooo!  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** (fist)(cheer)

“Congrats,” Yami said dryly, feeling his chest tighten with annoyance. Everyone had a date tonight.

 **Yamiii:** nice! (thumbs up) hey Jou? Let me know before 8PM please.  
**Yamiii:** thank you (star)

He tabbed over to another chat and sent a message to Shizuka, hoping she could get in touch with Joey.

 **Yamiii:** Hey Serenity!  
**Yamiii:** long time no talk!

And Yami leaned back into his chair, hating himself, thinking he was going to die alone forever. Kaiba would never reciprocate, and he was thinly chasing a stranger on the internet with a fake name, frantically texting all his friends to come out with him at the last second. Who was he turning into?!

His phone buzzed and Yami looked down at it glumly.

 **Cloudneko:** HI YAMI!! (heart)

 **Yamiii:** hello (smile)  
  
**Cloudneko:** you’re looking for Joey, I’m guessing?  
**Cloudneko:** he’s at the batting cages with some old classmates.  
**Cloudneko:** so his phone might be in the locker.  
**Cloudneko:** I’ll tell him you’re trying to reach him!  
  
**Yamiii:** thank you….  
  
**Cloudneko:** coming to the movies tonight with me + anzu + yugi?

 **Yamiii:** no, but thank you for the invite.

Sighing, Yami pressed a knuckle to his temple, his desperation rising.  
No one was available. There was no one left.  
Well, there was…Ryo Bakura?  
Hell no.  
  
His phone buzzed in his hand and Yami glanced down at it half-heartedly.

_-The_Dice_KingOtogi has joined the chat-_

**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** YO I WANT TO GO!!  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** YUGI, INVITE ME!  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** screw Tristan and anyone who has a date tonight.

 **Yamiii:** (tears of laughter)  
  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** FUCK IT ALL!!!  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** SINGLE DATE NIGHT, YOU  & ME YAMI  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** did you say arcade?? Damn its been a while!

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** ok assholes  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** not my fault you’re all single.  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** and I fcking invited u to this chat so watch your damn mouth  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** also she is really cute. Wanna see a pic?

Yami felt a rush of gratitude towards Tristan for calling on Duke, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous.  
Duke Devlin.  
He had never really had one-on-one time with Duke, aside from a stray unofficial duel, or dungeon dice monsters here and there.

It would be…nice…to meet a stranger on the internet with Duke?

His phone was still buzzing intensely in his hand, and Yami scrolled up to read what he had missed in the few seconds he had been lost in thought.

_-(22 unread messages || jump to recent)-_

**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** uhhhh respect the chick’s privacy.  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** stop sharing to brag  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** besides i can get a cuter date than you any day

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** WWWWWBAHAHAHahaAH says the guy  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** going out with another guy (tears of laughter)

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** shut the fuck up  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** when yugi and I go out together tonight,  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** we will sign so many autographs!  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** bring a pen Yugi!  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** …s-sorry. YAMI. Damn. Autocorrect.

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** no one believes that.

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** what? It was autocorrect!

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** No, I don’t believe that you will have girls flocking you for autographs.

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** Says the guy who has never been asked for an autograph b4  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** in his sad pathetic life.  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** help me pile on the insults here, yugi. **  
The_Dice_KingOtogi:** I MEAN YAMI.

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** you are a terrible person Otogi.

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** and you’re a walking piece of shit, Honda

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** have you quit smoking yet? Girls hate guys who smoke.

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** girls LOVE guys who smoke and drive CARS.  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** Not motorbikes. **  
The_Dice_KingOtogi:** and certainly not bikes that look like yours. **  
The_Dice_KingOtogi:** yours looks like it came out of your grandma’s garage.

Yami bit back a laugh and jumped into the conversation, his spirits lifting.

 **Yamiii:** ok im muting this chat because  
**Yamiii:** you’re both arguing about something pointless

 **Yamiii:** free around 8/8:30, Duke?

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** YES. I’ll come pick you up in my COOL car (car emoji)

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** stfu TOGI my bike is way cooler.  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** Togi. Togo. Toshi. Who are you again?  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** I don’t talk to uncool people.

 **The_Dice_KingOtogi:** bye yugi, see you then. (monkey covering eyes)

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** his name is yami, u asshole. It says right there.  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:**  you’re blind.  
**Tribikes_and_spikes** : you can’t read.  
**Tribikes_and_spikes** : Togepi. (egg emoji)  
**Tribikes_and_spikes** : Bikes are cool.  
  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** (middle finger) (car emoji) (puff of air)

_-The_Dice_KingOtogi is away –_

**Yamiii:** (tears of laughter)

 **Yamiii:** thank you Tristan.

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** np bro. T out.

_-Tribikes_and_spikes is away-_

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Yami tossed his phone aside and stared at his laptop screen, seeing his twitter mentions piling up.

Damn, he had been so caught up in Shin, and meeting up with Maconnal, that he had neglected his twitter for the past few days.

Did he want to see what people were saying about him and Kaiba on twitter today? No. Not when he was about to go meet someone entirely different.  
Maybe it was time he moved on from Kaiba.  
Even though Kaiba had invited him to the hot spring resort over the weekend, Yami knew it was an empty gesture.

There was no use in getting his hopes up over nothing.

* * *

Kaiba slowly adjusted his tie around his neck, staring at his own reflection in the mirror before hastily undoing the knot and throwing it aside. He wasn’t going to dress up too much for this date. He didn’t want to give her the wrong idea.

He tossed the tie aside and heard his phone buzzing on his bed. Kaiba took one last look at himself in the mirror before picking it up and reading the messages.

 **xlmaconnalx:** did you kill chiro  
**xlmaconnalx:** she’s not drawing anymore.  
**xlmaconnalx:** she usually posts one every week.  
**xlmaconnalx:** it has been a week. No drawing.  
**xlmaconnalx:** did u kidnapped her???

Letting out an angry growl, Kaiba hit mute and shoved his phone back in to his pocket. He glanced at himself in the mirror again, obsessively picking apart his image, wondering what Yami would say if they were to meet, and he was dressed down like this again. A simple shirt, with a simple black blazer. His flashy KC logo belt had been replaced with an unbranded metal buckle, paired with plain dark pants.  
He wanted to attract zero attention from the paparazzi. Maybe he needed a coat.  
No. He needed to look plain. The shirt and pants was fine.

Kaiba strode out of his room, running into Mokuba, who gaped at him in the hallway, stuttering incoherently.

“U-Um, where are you going Seto?” Mokuba asked slowly, his eyes roaming from the tip of Kaiba’s hair and down his strangely normal outfit. Seto had dressed like this again! Was he meeting the same friend?

“Out,” Kaiba responded gruffly, sweeping past his little brother and hurrying down the grand staircase, hearing his brother call after him. “Can I go to the movies with Yugi?”

“Do whatever you want,” Kaiba called carelessly over his shoulder, and he slammed the front door shut behind him.

* * *

Yami shifted uncomfortably in the front seat of Duke’s car, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie, feeling unnaturally stiff.

He had chosen to wear something loud, so that Shin would see him from afar.

It was just plain black hoodie with a bright yellow smiley face, smack dab in the center of his chest, making him look like a dot on a target, and Yami glanced down at the bright yellow smiley face again. He couldn’t help but think that that was complete opposite of how he felt at the moment.

“Feeling nostalgic?” Duke said warmly, pulling the car into a narrow parking lot, bring them to a full stop, and Yami nodded silently, wondering if he was being bad company. They hadn’t said a word throughout the entire ride.  
Was Duke really ok with this?

“Ah…maybe we’ll pick up some cute girls at the arcade! Who knows! They’re always hanging around the UFO machines…hmm?” Duke said happily as they climbed out of the car, and Yami said nothing, feeling his stomach swirl with dread. Sure. Cute girls UFO machines. What if Shin didn’t show up?

He walked casually beside Duke, watching Duke slide a cigarette out from his back pocket and offer him one. “I need to smoke one before we go in.”

“No thank you,” Yami declined politely and watched as Duke ducked into a smoking area beside a bright building with flashing lights. The arcade was a few blocks away from the stadium, but the arcade was Shin’s end location.

Maybe he could catch a quick glimpse of Shin with his date, smirk at him, and then leave.

Sighing nervously, Yami slid his phone out and sent Shin a text, making sure his tone sounded light and teasing.

 **12Chiro** : hey bitch.  
**12Chiro:** im here. And I don’t see you.  
  
Kaiba tensed in his seat, knowing it was incredibly rude to check his phone while the concert was in session, so he held himself back. If Chiro was texting him, it was time to leave. Now he had to find a way to shake off his date.

He glanced over at the woman beside him, cursing himself again for forgetting to check her name on the meeting room roster. Misako…something? Shit. Whatever.  
  
This woman was shallow and she didn’t try to hide it. She had judged him the second she sat down and had raked her eyes over his outfit, looking pleasantly surprised at the change, but visibly disappointed that he hadn’t dressed up…because she was wearing a black glittering gown, with her hair tied up in an elegant bun.

She had out-dressed him by miles, and he knew it looked rude, but it was the message he wanted to convey. Something along the lines of: I’m here casually, and I’m not looking for a serious relationship. Don’t fuck with me. Literally.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and Kaiba slowly rose from his seat, and a cold hand rested lightly on his forearm, causing his stomach to drop to his feet. Fuck. Caught.

“Where are you going, Mr. Kaiba?” She asked quietly, blinking up at him in the semi-darkness, her voice barely audible over the sound of the crashing cellos and violinists.

“Bathroom,” Kaiba lied, and to his horror, she rose out of her seat to follow him out of the aisle.

“Me too, embarrassingly enough,” she said hurriedly, and she beat him to the exit, pulling the door open and standing by it, and Kaiba felt slightly disgruntled, wondering why she was holding the door for him.  
What the fuck ever. He had to get the fuck out and find Chiro.

He brushed past her and strode right for the doors, past the bowing ticket salesman and the long tables flanking the hallways.

“W-Wait!” She cried, hiking up her dress and scrambling after him, her low heels clicking softly across the carpet. “The bathroom is that way!”

“I lied,” Kaiba said viciously, turning around to face her and looking her in the eye for the first time, slightly dismayed to discover that she was actually quite pretty.  
She had a delicate round face, and kind brown eyes framed with straight-cut bangs.

“Oh…” she said, and she nodded without missing a beat. “I lied too. I had a feeling.” And she smiled warmly, her teeth sparkled in the lights and Kaiba felt slightly dizzy.  
  
Oh…this was easy. She looked like she wanted to date him for real.  
  
She was genuine and nice, and probably had great connections since she was sitting at his shareholders table. What the hell was he doing, chasing after a hermit ghost on the internet who drew porn of him and Yami?

Kaiba slapped himself mentally and pulled himself together, snapping back into reality the second the girl moved forward to hook her arm delicately through his.

“You keep looking outside,” she said silkily. “Did you want to take a walk? Let’s take a walk.”

No. No…fuck. No.

“I have to go home,” Kaiba lied again, trying to extract himself from her, but he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and saw a man in a dark suit duck behind a large display and he panicked.  
That man moved in a quick fox-like motion and had a big camera with a long lens looped around his neck. Paparazzi. Run.

“We’ll go for a wa-a…h!” She cried out in surprise as Kaiba dragged her out through the glass doors and onto the sidewalk. The night air was crisp and sharp, and he inhaled deeply, letting the coldness fill his lungs. God, he needed air.

“Y-You’re quite forward, aren’t you?” she said happily, reaching behind her head to unclip her bun, and her long black hair cascaded elegantly down her shoulders. “Where are we going next, Mr. Kaiba? This is exciting! Do you enjoy walks? I thought you preferred to drive!”

Kaiba scanned the streets methodically, unsure of what he was looking for. Yami, maybe? Also, could this bitch leave him alone now?

Meanwhile, Yami was standing aimlessly in the middle of the arcade floor, watching Duke shoot down several zombies at a game machine, while two girls flanked his sides, squealing with excitement every time he hit a monster.

The noise was causing his head to pound and his ears to ring.  
He ached for peace and quiet.

While Duke had been busy entertaining these two girls, Yami had taken a few laps around the arcade, methodically walking past every single machine, scouting out all the couples, waiting to be stared at in shock.  
  
He had caught a few admiring glances and nods, but no one had looked at him like how he imagined Shin would react if he saw Yami.

Could he leave the arcade to walk to the stadium that was a few blocks away?

Yami wandered back to the machine where Duke had been standing, and realized he had vanished, along with the two girls.

Panicking slightly, Yami strode around the arcade again, realizing that they were nowhere to be seen.

Had Duke abandoned him in the favor of those two girls?  
  
Yami realized he didn’t know Duke well enough to make assumptions like that, but…it was very likely, since Duke had been complaining about being single so much, he wouldn’t brush away an opportunity for sex very lightly.  
And with two girls?!

Yami felt himself itch with rage and jealousy as he punched the elevator button.  
Fine.  
He would find Shin on his own.  
He had enough rage to fight an elephant right now.  
If Shin dared to assault him, he would fight him with all his pent-up anger.

He strode out of the arcade building, deeply appreciating the cool night air brushing over his heated skin. It was so stuffy in there.  
  
Yami pulled his phone out and held it in his hand, waiting for it to buzz with a response, but Shin’s bubble had been offline since their chat that afternoon, and Yami was beginning to think that this was a fruitless effort after all.  
Shin was a ghost who wrote porn of him and Kaiba.  
Why did it matter who he was or what he looked like?

Gritting his teeth, Yami continued down the block, eyeing the giant dome of the stadium rising in his sight. Almost there.

He decided to take the long away around, and took a turn down a dark street, stopping in his steps when he heard voices echoing up from in front of him.  
  
“Quiet, as usual…” a woman’s voice said, sounding hurt. “You know, people would say you’re ignoring them, if you don’t say anything in response.”

Yami leaned back against the shadow of the wall, holding his breath, thinking he would wait for them to pass.

Kaiba increased his pace, feeling her cling harder onto his arm, her heels clicking and echoing loudly up and down the street as she tried to keep up with his long strides. Damn, no matter how fast he walked, she wouldn’t fucking let go!

“H-Hey, wait for a lady, won’t you?” she said, sounding irritated. “At least say you had a good time…!”

“I had a good time,” Kaiba replied roughly, stopping suddenly in his steps and seeing her panting beside him, looking incensed. Ah, he had made her angry. Good, maybe now she would leave him alone?! The date was over!

Yami blinked incredulously at the sound of this familiar voice. K-Kaiba?  
He had a…good time? With the woman?!

Yami shut his eyes and forced himself to take deep, even breaths, trying to ignore the terrible crushing feeling in his chest. No. This wasn’t happening.  
What terrible luck, running into Kaiba while he was on some kind of sexcapade with another woman.

“Right, well, can I get a ‘thank you’ for getting such good seats?” she asked heatedly, shooting him a glare as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, running her beautifully manicured fingers across her slender collarbones, and Kaiba’s eyes followed her fingers unconsciously, his mind filled with thoughts of Yami….  
Yami smiling at him, Yami grinning mischievously at him.  
Goddamn he was going crazy.  
  
There was no Yami or Chiro in sight, and they were now three blocks away from the symphony hall.  
Was she waiting at the stadium?  
Or had she gone to wait at the arcade?

“I’m talking to you! Do you live in your head?!” she cried angrily, and Kaiba flinched as her voice echoed up and down the empty street.

“Thank you for getting such good seats,” Kaiba mimicked her rudely, thinking he was running out of options. What would it take to make her storm off in a huff?

Yami bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered, wondering if he ought to laugh or cry. Was Kaiba trying to make her angry? Because it sure sounded like it. Weren’t they out having a “good time?”

She gaped at him, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, and she tucked her clutch tightly underneath her arm to raise a hand to slap him, but Kaiba caught her wrist just as it passed his ear and he held onto her tightly, hating everything.  
This was a bad idea.  
He hadn’t achieved anything other than burning a bridge with this woman, in an attempt to make Chiro jealous.

“Let me go!” she hissed, pulling her arm back and glaring at him, her brow furrowed with concern. “The rumors about you are true.”

“Oh yeah?” Kaiba sneered, “Go ahead, enlighten me.”

“You treat your dates like shit unless it’s for sex,” she said viciously, folding her arms across her chest, suppressing a shiver as a light wind picked up around them. “Your bad reputation precedes you.”

“Or maybe I’m just not interested in having sex…with you,” Kaiba retaliated, and he watched as her eyes widened considerably. Okay, _now_ would she leave him alone?!

Yami pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling his breath catch in his throat. This was actually hilarious. This explained why #setokaibaislacking trended for two days.

“Y-You…h-how dare you!” she hissed, her face turning so red, the tips of her ears also flushed pink. “I don’t sleep around on the first date!”

 _Ah, a first date?_ Yami thought gleefully, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket.  
It was Shin. But Shin could wait. This was more entertaining at the moment.

Kaiba pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose, hating himself. What the fuck would it take to make this woman leave?!

“Look, clearly we’re having a misunderstanding,” Kaiba said heatedly, and she nodded tightly, looking extremely displeased. “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I honestly went out with you to forget about someone, and it clearly isn’t working.”

Yami drew in a sharp breath. Who?!

The woman seemed to mirror his shock, speaking for him, sounding deeply interested. “Oh…oh if you had told me sooner! Who is it? What’s she like?”

“It’s a man,” Kaiba replied viciously, reveling in her shocked expression as the color drained from her face. “Yeah, it’s quite unhealthy. Spread that around in your rumor circle. Seto Kaiba is binging on women to forget about a man. That’ll make a good magazine title.”

Yami blinked rapidly, trying to process what he was hearing. Was Kaiba playing around? He sounded as if he was joking, sounding sarcastic as usual!

The woman mirrored his innermost feelings again and she let out a hearty laugh that echoed up and down the street, and Yami breathed a soft sigh of relief. Was he communicating with this woman through her mind? Quick, ask if Kaiba was being serious!

“You can’t be serious!” She giggled, her expression lightening instantly, and Kaiba shook his head tightly, clenching his fist at his side.  
Damn, he was being laughed at.  
What the hell!

This was a life-changing admission of his sexual orientation, and she was fucking laughing at him!

She burst out into another bout of giggles, which faded quickly when she realized Kaiba wasn’t joking. His was face stony and he had his head ducked down, seeming almost shameful.

“O-Oh…I’m…I’m so sorry…” she whispered, pressing a hand to her chest, frowning with genuine worry. “I…I thought you were joking. I didn’t mean to laugh…”

Yami leaned his head back against the building he was standing by, his heart racing a thousand beats per minute as he tried to piece together all of the information he had ever known about Kaiba.  
Gay wasn’t one of them.  
Flashy, maybe.  
….  
Flamboyant…probably.  
….

His outfits were sometimes a little too much.  
….  
His hand gestures were sometimes quite feminine, and they usually made his heart flutter.  
….  
Kaiba was gay!

Did that mean…there was a slight… _very_ slight sliver of a chance?   
A 0.0000001% that Kaiba would look at him romantically?  
This was…too good to be true!

Yami held his breath and continued listening to their conversation, feeling his phone buzzing so much he could’ve sworn he was getting a call.

He heard a gasp echoing from the woman, and he slowly slid his phone out from his pocket, seeing Duke’s caller ID panning down his screen. Damn it Duke! Always the wrong time!

Cursing himself, Yami hastily answered it, pressing the phone to his ear and turning to walk around the corner, just as a cold hand pressed down on his shoulder, causing him to jump and cry out in surprise.

He whirled around, seeing Kaiba towering before him in the semi-darkness as Duke’s voice shouted in his ear. _“Um…YUGI!!! Where are you?? I walked all over—”_

“What are you doing here?” Kaiba asked coldly, and Yami tried to calm himself down, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as his mind spun with one unanswered question.  
  
Who was the man Kaiba was trying to forget?!  
Who was the man Kaiba was trying to forget?!

“I’m here,” Yami said slowly, addressing Duke on the phone, choosing to ignore Kaiba, and to his surprise, Kaiba snatched his phone out of his hand and glared at the screen.

Kaiba felt his heart race in his chest as he read the caller ID across Yami’s phone, the distorted voice still warbling out through the speaker.  
  
_(Dice emoji) DUKE DEVLIN (dice emoji)_  
  
His stomach dropped to his feet in a sudden swoop of shock and terror.  
  
Chiro…was this guy?!?!?

Yami had just said, _“I’m here.”_  
Oh fuck.  
  
Chiro had sent…Yami…. here…  
  
Chiro…. was Duke fucking Devlin?!  
  
Holy shit.  
He had been flirting with _…. “The Dice King”_

Kaiba couldn’t bring himself think about it anymore, and he felt bile rising in his throat.  
Fuck.  
And now, Yami was glaring at him venomously, holding his palm out, shaking with anger. “Phone.”

Kaiba slapped Yami’s phone back into his hand and turned away, hating himself. Hating everything. He should’ve known Chiro was a _man_ from the Yugi-group.  
He had been too hopeful in thinking that it was Joey’s sister.

“Hey, you don’t fucking do that,” Yami hissed, clenching his fists at his sides, glaring at Kaiba’s back, his anxiety rising higher by the second. Kaiba’s fingers had brushed against his hand, and he couldn’t shake the burning feeling from his skin.  
More.  
He wanted Kaiba to touch him more.

“Yeah whatever,” Kaiba said emptily, feeling shattered.  
The mystery was solved. Chiro wasn’t a shut in. She was a mini-celebrity.  
She behaved like one now that he thought about it.  
Never being spotted outside at the meetups.  
Never leaving the game shop during peak hours, which was 1PM to 7PM, and…did Duke have a brother? Chiro mentioned having a brother.  
Whatever.  
Chiro was a he.  
Chiro was Duke Devlin.

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist, spinning him around forcefully, and Kaiba almost lost his balance, staring incredulously down at Yami, who looked so angry, his eyes were wet at the corners. Damn…. this was the closest he had ever been to Yami. Did he always look like he was about to cry when he was angry?

“Apologize,” Yami said shakily, tightening his grip around Kaiba’s wrist, feeling his palms burn. “Don’t you _dare_ …touch my phone again.”

“Right, I won’t,” Kaiba said, feeling his arm slowly going numb. Could he do it?  
Yami was so close to him right now! He could lean down and kiss Yami right now.  
Yami would beat him to death for it…probably.  
It would be worth it.

“Right,” Yami said slowly, realizing that there was nothing else to say. He had to let go of Kaiba’s hand.  
He wanted to keep holding on forever and never letting go.  
He had to let go of Kaiba’s hand.

Kaiba blinked down at Yami, seeing his fingers slowly uncurl from his wrist and his hand was shoved into his pocket. He couldn’t help but appreciate the change in Yami’s outfit.  
  
A black hoodie with a bright yellow smiley face sitting in center of his chest.  
The exact opposite of how he was feeling right now.

His phone began buzzing again, and Yami glanced down at it sullenly, tapping the green button under Duke’s name, pressing the phone to his ear and forcing himself to walk away from Kaiba.

“Dude! Are you okay? I heard Kaiba’s voice. What the fuck?” Duke said, sounding like he was in a quieter area as he was no longer shouting.

“You’re correct,” Yami said heavily, scanning the area for any stray pedestrians. No Shin in sight. What a liar.

Kaiba felt his throat closing up terribly as he watched Yami walk away from him. He was getting farther and farther away. Say something. No, he wouldn’t hear you. He’s on the phone.

Yami hung up the phone and turned to face him, giving him a wry smile. “Thank you for the hot spring invite…” And Kaiba began panicking internally. Was Yami going to turn his invite down in-person? That seemed like a very Yami-esque thing to do.

“You’re welcome,” Kaiba said, feeling numb and he saw Yami tilt his head to the side as if contemplating his next sentence. No. He couldn’t stomach a rejection right now. Run.

Kaiba turned to leave and heard Yami call out to him. “Wait!”

He froze and slowly faced Yami again, unable to hear or think properly. His heart was pounding way too fast in his chest and his only thought was for Yami’s hand to touch his wrist again. And then maybe, Yami would willingly slide his hand up his arm…to touch his face…and then he would pull him down into a soft kiss…that would turn passionate quickly, and he would shove Yami up against this wall and spread him open, fucking him raw until his lewd cries echoed up the empty street.

Yami frowned, seeing Kaiba stare blankly at him and he had a feeling Kaiba hadn’t heard anything he had said. This was exactly how the girl had felt earlier. Kaiba was spacing out right in front of him, probably thinking about that other man.

“Kaiba…!” Yami said sharply, and he saw Kaiba snap back into focus, staring deeply into his eyes, his face unreadable and emotionless.

“What.”

“I said, thank you for the invite,” Yami said, hearing his own voice shake uncharacteristically again. “But don’t you dare…try anything with me.”

 _What am I saying?_ Yami thought faintly, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he saw Kaiba furrow his brow, clearly confused.

Kaiba forced himself to remain calm, realizing that this was a rejection. Oh god. All of his worst nightmares were happening right now.

“I mean, I heard what you said earlier,” Yami corrected himself hastily. “And I don’t want to be in the path of your destruction when you’re trying to forget your…boyfriend.”

What? What? Kaiba felt himself sway on the spot as he slowly digested what Yami was saying. Yami had heard him say that he was gay! Who the hell did Yami think his boyfriend was?! Path of destruction?!

“I don’t understand,” Kaiba said bluntly, thinking he would just kiss Yami now to make a point. He advanced on Yami, seeing Yami take a solid step back, shaking his head frantically, and Kaiba felt his heart stop in his chest. Why…?

“I said I don’t want to be involved,” Yami insisted, feeling despair threatening to consume him once more as Kaiba threw him a lustful glare.  
Oh…this was a wonderful look indeed! It suited Kaiba’s face quite well…but…it wasn’t real!

“You’re not involved,” Kaiba responded automatically, “You’re--”

“Not going to be the person you take your anger and frustration out on,” Yami cut across Kaiba’s protests. He had self-respect and he wasn’t going to be a rebound or pity fuck. “Resolve your issues with your boyfriend. I will attend the hot spring with you tomorrow, but don’t expect anything to happen.”

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss, thinking he ought to just confess to Yami now, but Yami wasn’t going to take him seriously because apparently, he was still “reeling” from his “breakup” with a non-existent boyfriend. Damn.  
Why did Yami have to hear that part of the conversation?!?  
He had to be smart about this, because Yami was sharp.  
Yami had already agreed to the hot spring trip, and that was his main goal.  
Fine.  
He would play the part if it would get Yami to treat him in a better light.

“Nothing will happen,” Kaiba said softly, feeling his tongue swell with his lie.

“Good,” Yami nodded firmly, and a soft pattering of footsteps approached him from behind. He turned around, seeing the soft orange glow of a cigarette hovering a few feet away.

“Yo!” Duke called, rushing forward, panting. “Damn…good thing you had your location tag on, Yami. Yugi would kill me if I lost you out here at this time of night…Kaiba!”

Duke threw his cigarette to the ground crushed it beneath his heel, stepping protectively in front of Yami, leveling his gaze with Kaiba’s icy blue glare.

“Should’ve known you would be the one to drag Yami out to the middle of nowhere. What the hell do you want?”

 _Chiro,_ Kaiba ground his teeth tightly, realizing he couldn’t say anything without giving himself away as Shin. Was Duke really “saving himself” for Seto Kaiba?  
Duke didn’t strike him as a gay, blushing virgin….  
How could he solidly confirm that Duke was Chiro while Yami was standing right here?!  
And they were both about to leave.

“We’re leaving,” Duke said roughly, draping an arm protectively around Yami’s shoulder and pulling him down the street. “Bye rich boy.”

* * *

**Author’s note:**

Kkeukeuekukukueueu heuheuhe fufufufufufufuf  
  
Leave a wonderful comment! Rate, like, subscribe, conform, deform, melt, mold, smoosh.  
  
This was an early update for the dear, lovely ELLENCHAIN (girl i owe you two more bonus scenes!<3)!

Next update: March 28th…or sooner if ya’ll tell me you like where this is going?! LOL  
(And more bonus scenes?! Is this going to be a regular thing now?! Haha wow)

THANK YOU SLAYCINDER for your time and effort! Thank you for catching all of my cringy typos hahaaha

Xx  
UGLIIiiiiii

PEE. ESS!! Find me on tumblr as [ UGLIFISH! ](http://uglifish.tumblr.com.)  
Please "@" me appropriately if you share a link to this story! I would love to [say "Hi!"](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)


	7. when I look at you!

Shit. Shit. Think. Retaliate. Insult.

“Bye, faggot,” Kaiba responded viciously, and Yami froze, his blood running cold as he wondered if Kaiba was insulting him. How despicable!

His rage reared its ugly head and Yami spun around to shout at Kaiba, but Duke beat him to it, rushing forward to throw a punch at Kaiba.

Kaiba nimbly dodged it, sending Duke careening into the wall behind him, causing his knuckles to scrape painfully along the concrete.

“You calling me a fag, you fucking ball sack?” Duke shouted, clutching his wrist with his other hand, blowing gingerly on his scraped knuckles. “Or are you insulting Yami? Because that’s fucking low, even for you, Kaiba.”

“Leave it alone, Duke,” Yami said nervously, not wanting to attract attention with a fight, even though he was itching to hit Kaiba too.  
Classic Kaiba behavior.  
They were unable to walk away unscathed.  
Why did he find this person attractive again?

“No.” Duke spat on the ground and advanced on Kaiba once more with his fists raised. “Not until he apologizes.”

Kaiba frowned, his panic rising as he realized this was a bad idea after all. The personality difference was too great. Duke was aggressive and violent, but his online persona was somehow spunky and giggly? Something felt off.

Duke also didn’t strike him as the artistic type. He was too uncouth for those delicate, clean lines that Chiro drew.  
  
But just to make sure…just to make _absolutely_ sure…he would insult Devlin one more time.

“Right, well, I’m sorry,” Kaiba said genuinely.  
  
He saw Duke hesitate and he pressed on with another question, aiming to throw him off. “I can’t believe you like me that much, so much that you can’t keep your hands off of me.”

Yami bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered. What the hell had gotten into Kaiba? He was hitting on every man in sight! What was happening?!

“You…fucker,” Duke growled, throwing himself at Kaiba again, and Kaiba shoved his elbow sharply into Duke’s chest, successfully knocking him off balance, seeing Duke’s hands grabbing at him uselessly before he shoved his knee up into Duke’s groin for good measure before pushing him away roughly, watching him buckle and fall to the ground, gasping for air.

“G-Groin kick…y-you…f-fucking…low-balling…a-ass…h…” Duke wheezed, and Yami ran forward to help Duke to his feet, but Duke rolled over onto his side, groaning in pain.

 _Weak,_ Kaiba sniffed, adjusting his blazer carefully, and his gaze inadvertently landed on Yami. He caught Yami’s angry glare again, his stomach churned with guilt and disappointment.

“You disgust me,” Yami said venomously, and he wished he could take the words back the second he said it, but he couldn’t deny that Kaiba’s behavior towards his friends was disgusting….

Kaiba blinked slowly, feeling his nausea rise to an all-time high.  
Why was he feeling so upset about this particular insult? They threw insults at each other across dueling grounds all the time.  
Why was this any different?  
He hadn’t wanted to punch Yami’s dice-friend in the dick, but he was seriously being a nuisance.  
And now, he definitely knew that Duke wasn’t Chiro.

Yami watched Kaiba turn around slowly and walk away from them, casually giving them the finger over his shoulder, and Yami stared intently at Kaiba’s middle finger, hating himself for liking every curve along his knuckles.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Duke chanted, slowly getting to his feet before collapsing onto the concrete again, and Yami patted his back sympathetically, hearing him mumble insults at Kaiba under his breath. “I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill him one of these days.”

Kaiba grit his teeth and hurried away, unconsciously sliding his phone out of his pocket to check his messages.

The screen glowed at him in the darkness and two messages from Chiro floated across his screen.

 **12Chiro:** hey bitch  
**12Chiro:** im here and I don’t see you.

Damn. These were sent thirty minutes ago. Would she still be there?

Pausing in his steps, Kaiba hastily typed out his response.

 **Shinnn:** I got held up.  
**Shinnn:** I’m on my way there now, are you there?

Yami slowly helped Duke to his feet, glaring at Kaiba’s figure in the distance, feeling his phone buzzing twice in his pocket. Annoyed, Yami slid it out to read the messages, sighing and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“I-Is that Yugi?” Duke groaned, slowly staggering forwards, and Yami kept his grip on Duke’s elbow, holding him steady.

“No. A random person I was supposed to meet,” Yami said carelessly. He had lost all interest in meeting Shin. All he wanted to do now was to get home safely. Kaiba sure knew how to dampen his evening.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Duke said slowly, hobbling slightly as they made their way back towards the arcade. “I’ll just be here…recovering. Damn, I didn’t get her number cuz I was so worried about you!”

“I’m sorry,” Yami said anxiously, seeing Duke shake his head in the semi-darkness, and he leaned against the smoking booth right outside the glowing arcade doors.

“I’m gonna smoke,” Duke mumbled, shoving his hand in his pocket and sliding into the booth, slamming the glass door behind himself.

Biting back a guilty sigh, Yami walked into the arcade and winced at the sudden change in volume. Everything was jingling, whirring and chiming at the same time as joyful laughter cascaded around the room while groups of people hovered around the blinking machines.

He slid his phone out to text Shin, hugging the wall beside the elevator.

 **12Chiro:** I’m so done with you.  
**12Chiro:** show up within the next 10 mins or im leaving.

Kaiba swallowed nervously and turned the corner of a brightly-lit street, catching several admiring stares from people passing him by. Damn. He had gone the long way around the block to avoid Duke and Yami, but the arcade was in sight. 

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba stopped at the crossing and sent a carefully composed message.

 **Shinnn:** so…did you bring Yami?

 _No,_ Yami thought angrily, writing his reply. Shin had stood him up for almost an hour. He would catch a glimpse of his face and then leave.

 **12Chiro:** nope I did not! (happy hands)  
**12Chiro:** its just little ol’ me!  
**12Chiro:** you stood me up for an hour, so you don’t get to see Yami

 _I already saw him,_ Kaiba thought angrily, deciding he didn’t care anymore. He was going home to have a good cry about how he’d fucked up another face-to-face meeting with Yami.

 **Shinnn:** whatever. You’re probably ugly anyway.  
**Shinnn:** I’m going home.

Frustrated and angry, Yami grit his teeth so hard, his eyes watered.  
What the fucking hell!

 **12Chiro:** HEY  
**12Chiro:** you don’t get to call me out  
**12Chiro:** and throw insults at me for being a shut-in  
**12Chiro:** while you fucking…

Kaiba clicked his phone off in annoyance and turned on his heel, walking away from the intersection, feeling his eyes burn. If Chiro wasn’t Duke, then who was she?!

Hissing in annoyance, Yami shoved his phone back into his pocket, briefly considering ending his friendship with Shin. This wasn’t going to work if they kept dragging each other around in circles about meeting up.

“Ah…Y-Yugi!” A man with light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes bowed at him stiffly, standing a few feet away, looking extremely nervous. “May we take a photo together?”

 _No,_ Yami thought darkly, blinking slowly as he tried to come up with a polite way to refuse the man. _And I’m not Yugi._

“P-Please, I’m a huge fan of Duel Monsters! It’s very rare I get to see you out and about! Normally it’s…” The man paled and swallowed visibly. “I’m so sorry, did I just call you Yugi?”

 _Ah_ , Yami thought sourly, nodding quickly. _Fine. One photo._

A stroke of inspiration struck him like a wonderful bolt of lightning, and Yami forced a friendly smile on his face, holding out his phone.

“Would you mind taking it?” Yami asked warmly, seeing the man flush and nod hastily, accepting his phone with both hands and moving to stand beside him.

Yami titled his head and gave the camera a defiant look, crossing his arms across his chest, making sure it was painfully clear that both of his arms were in the frame. The man smiled brightly and the camera flashed.

“O-One more…on mine!” he insisted, sliding out his phone and holding it above their heads. Yami nodded and smiled casually for this photo as the camera flashed and left a bright spot in his vision.

He watched as the man lowered the phone happily, staring at his screen with a glowing expression.

“Thank you! I’ll treasure this forever!” he said awkwardly, and Yami nodded, feeling uneasy. This man was giving off a strange vibe.

The man bowed and hurried out the front doors, and Yami watched him go, glancing down at his own screen, studying the photo they had taken.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before holding his finger down on the photo and hitting ‘send’, and he held his breath, waiting for a response.

Kaiba stood at the end of the block, internally fighting with himself. He could still turn around now and walk by the arcade, maybe….

His phone buzzed twice in his pocket and he automatically slid it out, frowning at the message.

 **12Chiro:** _-image attached-_

He tapped on the file and his screen blinked as it refreshed.

Kaiba felt the air slowly leave his lungs as he stared at the photo. It was Yami, looking stern as usual with his arms crossed across the bright yellow smiley face on his hoodie, and there was a stranger standing beside him with his arm cut off at the edge of the frame as it was clear he was the one who took the photo.  
  
He was handsome as hell, with kind eyes and shiny brown hair.

What was this?! What the fuck!

The photo was tinged red, and Kaiba realized with a jolt that the red hue was coming from the arcade machines. This photo was taken just now! He had seen Yami wearing that hoodie…just moments ago.

Was Chiro…this guy?

His phone buzzed with subsequent messages, and Kaiba felt himself melting into the pavement with horror and dread as he read the texts.

 **12Chiro:** Ok Shin.  
**12Chiro:** real talk.  
**12Chiro:** Honesty, OK?  
**12Chiro:** that’s me  
**12Chiro:** in the photo. (smiley face)  
**12Chiro:** AM I HANDSOME?!?!?!?  
**12Chiro:** YOUR TYPE?!?! (star)  
**12Chiro:** im sorry I lied about being a girl.  
  
Kaiba blinked rapidly, his heart thundering in his ears as he slowly digested this information.

So…Chiro was a man after all, and…he had lied about not having brought Yami, which he already knew, because he had run into Yami as Kaiba…!

He palmed his face painfully, feeling a headache coming on as his body slowly grew numb with jealousy and longing.  
He needed to think.  
Right now, he had the upper hand, and that was all that mattered.  
Now he knew the face behind Chiro.

Yami stared down at his screen, watching Shin’s messages popping up at lightning speed.

 **Shinnn** : Ok. Ok.  
**Shinnn:** Two things.  
**Shinnn:** One.  
**Shinnn:** You ARE ugly  
**Shinnn** : and two, how do you know Yami?  
**Shinnn** : why are you standing so close to him.  
**Shinnn** : get away from him.  
  
_Show yourself then,_ Yami thought devilishly, striding out the front doors and heading down the sidewalk. He peered into the smoking area, unsurprised to see that Duke had vanished.

His phone was still vibrating intensely in his hand.

 **Shinnn:** you are seriously pissing me off  
**Shinnn:** you are not convincing at all.  
**Shinnn:** Answer my question.

 **12Chiro:** HAHAHAhahahaghg I WILL ANSWAR U IN PERSON U FOOL BWHAHAAHHAa  
**12Chiro:** hurry up (grin)

Kaiba was already halfway across the street, his eyes burning as he kept them fixed on the large glowing arcade sign. He skidded to a frantic halt when he saw Yami leaning against the glass door of the smoking booth, the warm glow of his phone highlighting his delicate features in the darkness.

Oh fuck.  
Dice-fucker was probably smoking, and Yami was waiting for him.  
God…dammit. He couldn’t catch a fucking break!  
But at least…Yami was alone….

Maybe he could apologize for earlier…. maybe.

Allowing himself to feel slightly hopeful, Kaiba strode forwards confidently and stood before Yami, seeing him jump and press his phone to his chest, looking deeply startled.

“Damn...Kaiba!” Yami gasped, his heart jumping nervously as he stared up into Kaiba’s face, his expression unreadable in the darkness.

“Where’s your friend?” Kaiba asked aggressively, scanning the arcade doorway, searching for the man with light brown hair and kind eyes.  
Damn him.  
Whatever his name was.  
What was his name?

Yami frowned, realizing that Kaiba was still looking to pick a fight with Duke.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Yami said angrily, and Kaiba tensed, grinding his teeth in annoyance.

“Did he tell you to say that?” Kaiba said spitefully, and he saw Yami’s eyes widen at him. Was that a yes?

“I’m going home,” Yami said emptily, scanning the dark sidewalk behind Kaiba, seeing no one. Shin wasn’t coming. Damn him and his stupid….

“What’s his name?” Kaiba asked rudely, interrupting Yami’s thoughts, and Yami curled his fist tightly in his pocket.  
Why couldn’t they speak to each other in a kind tone?  
Reading Shin’s writing about a sappy-Kaiba was painful, because the Kaiba standing before him was brash and rude as usual.

Reality was shitty.

“Again, I don’t have to tell you anything.” Yami replied coldly. “You know his name.”  
  
Kaiba knew who Duke was!  
Duke was present on his Battle City blimp…!

“No I don’t,” Kaiba said desperately, panicking slightly. “Fine, can you at least tell me where he went?”

Why was Yami withholding information so viciously? God, this was agonizing.

“Don’t know, and wouldn’t tell you if I did,” Yami answered coolly, hating that the entire conversation was about absolutely nothing. God, this was agonizing.

“You know what?” Kaiba said quickly, losing his patience and his temper. “You are—”

“Yo!” The shadow of Duke’s figure appeared behind Yami, and Kaiba shut himself up instantly, realizing he was about to hurl an insult at Yami that he was going to sorely regret.

“Goodbye Kaiba,” Yami said angrily, feeling his disappointment swell enormously up inside his chest. He turned and grabbed Duke by the arm, dragging him forcefully in the opposite direction, leaving Kaiba standing alone on the sidewalk.

“Uhhhh….Yami, dude, what the fuck is his problem?” Duke asked in a carrying whisper, and Kaiba clenched his fist inside his pocket, feeling sweat pool in his palms. Damn him. Damn…everything!

“I don’t know what the problem is,” Yami answered truthfully, hoping he was speaking loud enough for Kaiba to hear them, ten paces back.

Kaiba did hear them, and his heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he watched Duke and Yami disappear around the corner.

Gritting his teeth, he strode into the arcade and felt his ears ring from the sudden onslaught of bright lights and chiming game machines. God…damn. He couldn’t do this right now. He was going home.  
  
He whirled around and strode through the front doors and back out into the darkness.

* * *

Yami shut the car door carefully, bowing his head in thanks at Duke, who gave him a half-salute and sped off. He stared at the red brake lights in the distance, turning to shoulder open the game shop door and walking into the pitch blackness of the shop, letting the door swing heavily shut behind him.

He palmed his face painfully, feeling his eyes burn with emotion.

Why was everything so hard.  
Why was Kaiba so insufferable sometimes?!  
Why was Kaiba attractive? His personality was the worst!

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Yami leaned against the door glumly, sliding his thumb across the bottom of the screen, reading Shin’s message.

 **Shinnn:** hey! (winky face)  
**Shinnn:** _-image attached-_

 _This better not be a photo of his penis_ , Yami thought moodily, tapping on the photo.  
  
He bit back an angry gasp as he saw Kaiba’s handsome face smirking up at him in the frame, standing beside a stranger with pretty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes.  
   
What the hell was this?!  
W-Was this blonde-haired individual…Shin?! He looked like a prince!

Yami studied the photo carefully, noting that this photo had been taken minutes ago. Kaiba was wearing the same casual blazer, and they seemed to be standing in a well-lit…café?!  
Where was this taken?! Why was it so bright?! Curse this photo!  
Who was this man, and why was Kaiba fine with casually taking a photo with him?  
Kaiba hated photos!  
Wait, this was because Kaiba was familiar with this man?!  
Shin had said, _“My aunt works as his secretary!”_ and Yami grit his teeth so hard he felt his jaw ache.

His heart thumped furiously in his chest as he read the incoming texts from Shin.

 **Shinnn:** look who I ran into  
**Shinnn:** (grin)  
**Shinnn:** such is my luck!  
**Shinnn:** now, tell me, am I handsome?!?!

Numb with jealousy, trying to control his breathing, Yami saw his own fingers shaking as they hovered over the keyboard, and Shin’s taunts continued to pop up one after another.

 **Shinnn:** heyy (heart) dearest Chiro.  
**Shinnn:** ok fine maybe you’re right  
**Shinnn:** Kaiba is a bit handsome, no?  
**Shinnn:** you want to send me a photo of you with Yami?  
**Shinnn:** Well I can easily do the same with your  
**Shinnn:** precious  
**Shinnn** : (star) seto kaiba (star)  
**Shinnn:** I take it you still like him?  
**Shinnn:** I’ll take your silence as a yes.

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss, feeling his head rush with vicious satisfaction. There. Did Chiro appreciate that? Luckily, a pretty-looking fan had accosted him just as he walked past the symphony hall towards the parking lot.

The fan had wanted a photo, so Kaiba instructed they take it indoors in the well-lit hallway of the building, and the fan had eagerly agreed, blushing profusely.

 After snapping several shots, the fan stared up at him with a glowing expression. _“Can I post this on my socials?”_ And it took all of Kaiba’s willpower to ask him for his online handle.

His hands shook with anger and anticipation as he waited for to Chiro to explode at him.

He absently scrolled through the man’s feed, pleased to see that the man enjoyed posting photos of his face.  
Good.  
He would use this man’s face to lure Chiro out of her dark, moldy hole.  
Artists were so fucking temperamental.  
  
Why hadn’t she responded yet?  
Wait.  
Chiro was a ‘he’.  
Why hadn’t he responded yet?!

Yami swallowed the horrible lump in his throat and responded slowly, feeling a familiar sense of despair settle over him again. Was everyone somehow closer to Kaiba than he was?!

 **12Chiro:** good job (clap)  
**12Chiro:** I hate you and you’re ugly.  
  
**Shinnn:** good, we agree.  
**Shinnn:** And you now know what I look like.  
**Shinnn:** we’re even (grin)

 **Shinnn:** Tell me your name.

 _Fuck you,_ Yami thought angrily, swiftly sending his response.

 **12Chiro:** nope.  
**12Chiro:** im fed up with you (middle finger)  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

 _Good riddance,_ Kaiba thought ruefully, shoving his phone back into his pocket and leaning forward to start the car, feeling the engine roar to life.  
Fuck everything. This was so fucking pointless.

Yami trudged up the stairs back into his room, sitting down heavily in his desk chair, glaring at Kaiba’s handwritten note tacked to his wall, and he felt his body burn with a strange fire.

It suddenly hit him that he was seeing Kaiba tomorrow morning, and Yami felt his stomach churn with a mixture of anticipation and dread.  
Hot-springs.  
With Kaiba.  
A beautiful, shirtless Kaiba…soaking in the steamy water across from him…his nipples sitting just above the edge of the water…slick with wetness….

Gently patting his face with his hands, Yami forced himself to snap out of it.  
  
He peeled his laptop open and ignored all the red pings on his socials.  
He was going to forget that Shin was attractive.  
He was going to draw his worries away.  
He was going to forget that Kaiba hated him.

* * *

Kaiba stormed into his room and sat down at his desk, hastily synching his phone to his laptop and pulling up the photo Chiro had sent him.

He cropped Yami out of the photo and zoomed in on the man’s face, quickly adjusting the lighting in a photo editor before typing in several lines of code, opening his facial recognition program. This database was sorely outdated because it had been a while since he had hosted a tournament in the city, but hopefully, this man, “Chiro”, had been caught on his cameras.  
Because Chiro had said he liked duel monsters.  
That crucial piece of information would be the downfall to his identity.

Kaiba let his program run in the background, pressing his face into his hands, feeling his body ache. God…a good soak in the fucking hot spring sounded like heaven right about now.

Yami would be sitting across from him…at the very far end, avoiding him like the plague, because that’s how things were between them, but it didn’t matter.

Just the thought of being in the same water as a naked Yami was enough to give Kaiba a solid boner.

His program pinged lightly and Kaiba jerked his head up to stare at his screen, amazed to see Chiro’s face popping up everywhere Yugi was. Everytime Yugi was in a duel, Chiro was on the sidelines, watching.

Yami was in several frames, and dark-haired Chiro was there again, looking more enthusiastic with his arms raised in a cheer, and Kaiba felt his skin crawl as he scanned the rest of the snapshots from his aerial footage.  
  
Chiro…was at every duel that was on the ground at Battle City.  
Chiro wasn’t kidding when she said she was a supporter of Yugi.  
Chiro was cheering Yugi on from the sidelines more often than not!

 _What’s his name?!_ Kaiba thought angrily, giving his keyboard a few more frustrated taps, realizing it was futile to search Chiro’s face in the duel database because he had said he was “too embarrassed” to sign up for an ID.

God…damn.  
Why was everything so hard.  
Why did he care about this?!

 _Doesn’t matter,_ Kaiba chanted to himself, slamming his laptop shut and resisting the urge to sweep it off his desk in a fit of rage.  
Tomorrow, he would get to see Yami shirtless….  
Maybe, they could even have a real fucking conversation that didn’t consist of one-word questions and answers.  
Brown-haired, brown-eyed Chiro could go rot in hell.

* * *

“Yami….”

Yami felt his head throb as a ghostly voice floated through his consciousness.

“Yami….”

Go away…ghost. Go away.

“YAMI!”

Yami pried his eyelids open painfully, seeing Yugi hovering over him, looking frantic.

“Did you pack a bag? I don’t see it!” Yugi cried nervously, pacing the room in a circle, eyeing Yami’s computer which was still on from last night.

Yami slapped a hand to his forehead, feeling his shoulders ache. He had been drawing until 5 AM…what time was it? Why did he need to pack a bag?  
It was too early for everything.

“Yami…” Yugi said slowly, folding his arms stiffly across his chest, staring at him strangely.

“What,” Yami hissed, pressing the pillow over his eyes, feeling his head throb.

“Kaiba is here!” Yugi cried anxiously, pointing nervously out the door. “He’s been downstairs for almost five minutes now! I couldn’t wake you up at all!”

Yami sat upright, instantly awake. Oh.

Yugi shook his head, exasperated, and Yami watched as he rummaged around in the closet, haphazardly ripping clothes off their hangers and shoving them into a black shoulder bag.

“Get dressed…I’ll pack it!” Yugi said hurriedly, and Yami leapt out of bed, slipping on his leather pants, forgoing his belts and shrugging on a plain black t-shirt.  
Done. Dressed.

“Here,” Yugi hastily pressed the pack into Yami’s arms and his phone was shoved into his hands. “Go, go. He’s attracting too much attention by the curbside.”

Yami nodded mutely and tried to express his thanks, but his voice caught in his throat as Yugi gently led him down the stairs and to the front door.

Yami carelessly stepped into his shoes and walked out into the blinding sunlight, feeling spots swimming before his eyes as Yugi’s voice echoed warmly behind him. “Bye! Have fun!”

Blinking slowly, Yami registered that Kaiba was leaning against the door of his white sports car, with two fan girls gazing adoringly up at him, their knuckles white over the straps of their matching purses.

One of the girls tossed their hair seductively over her shoulder, smiling prettily. “Where are you headed today, Mr. Kaiba?”

Kaiba saw Yami walking slowly towards him and his heart skipped a beat.  
Yami looked slightly disheveled. Dark shadows sat beneath his large angular eyes, and a tired frown was etched across his face. It was shocking to see.  
  
Kaiba was accustomed to Yami looking fresh-faced and determined. Why did he look so drained?

He quickly stepped aside and circled his car, yanking the door open, feeling the girls stick tightly to his side and he glared at them in annoyance.

Yami watched as Kaiba pointed to the street and the girls stared at him blankly.

“Go over there,” Kaiba said carelessly, feeling his stomach tighten with disgust as one of the girls reached out to boldly touch his arm.

“Why?” she asked, frowning and shooting Yami a sideways glance.

Yami hovered uncertainly behind Kaiba’s car as he remembered the events from last night in a sudden rush, and his stomach churned.  
Yami suppressed a yawn, too tired to feel angry or irritated.

“Walk into the street and kill yourself,” Kaiba said viciously, shaking her off and calling out to Yami, who was staring at him with a shocked look on his face. “Yugi, get in the fucking car. We’re leaving.”

 _Yugi is getting in the car,_ Yami thought angrily, trying to contain his shock at the harshness of Kaiba’s words as he brushed past the girl. She was standing motionless beside the car door and Yami couldn’t help but give her a small smile, feeling oddly sympathetic towards her. Kaiba was being rude and hostile again. Classic Kaiba.

He sunk into the soft leather seat and carefully pulled the door shut, feeling the cabin shake as Kaiba revved the engine furiously, and they sped off down the road.

Yami shut his eyes, feeling a throbbing headache coming on. It was 9AM. He had only gotten three hours of sleep because after he had posted the drawing, he had spent an additional hour awake, chatting with international prideshipping fans.

Kaiba gripped the wheel tightly, feeling oddly unsettled. He snuck at glance beside him, noting that Yami was dressed extremely plainly, in just a black t-shirt and leather pants. His belts were missing, and his phone was in his hand, buzzing non-stop.  
Who the fuck was texting him so goddamn much? His boyfriend?

“You should probably answer that call,” Kaiba said coldly, easing the car onto the freeway, thankful that the roads were empty, thankful that Yami even humored him enough to get in the car with him. Car. This was the first time they were alone together…in a car no less!

Kaiba tried to ignore the surge of excitement coursing through his body as he watched Yami out of the corner of his eye.

Yami tiredly raised the phone to his face, slowly reading through all of his twitter mentions:

“ ** _At:12Chiro_** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WETTTTT (water droplets emoji) Please draw more of this!! THIS IS A FIRST!!!”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** wowowowo I usually like how you draw Yami as a bottom, but the longer I look, the more I’m enjoying this. (grin)”_

_“SEXY!!! KAIBA!!! HIS ASS!!! I CANNOT!!! (skull) **At:12Chiro** IVE BEEN CONVERTED”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** , I’m sorry I have to unfollow u. kaiba as a bottom is not something I support. Goodbye.”_

“Good fucking bye to you too,” Yami hissed, gripping his phone tighter, feeling a deep pang of annoyance. Why did people feel the need to tell him that they were unsubscribing? They should just unsubscribe.

Kaiba blinked, mildly shocked at what he was hearing. He snuck another glance at Yami, seeing his head lowered intensely over his phone, one hand shading the screen from the harsh sunlight shining through the windshield.  
What the hell was he doing? Having a text-fight? Was he breaking up with someone? Good!

_“ **At:12Chiro** im dead im dead I went to heaven. I love how pale Kaiba’s ass is!! Heueheheuh (heart)”_

**xlmaconnalx:** YO I JUST WOKE UP AND  
**xlmaconnalx:** im gonna masturbate. brb

 _-xlmaconnalx is away-  
_  
Yami let out an amused chuckle, and he stopped himself quickly, holding his breath and shooting a frantic glance over at Kaiba.

“Having fun?” Kaiba asked coldly, and Yami gripped his phone tighter, ignoring him. He glanced back down at his screen wondering if he could take a nap. Kaiba didn’t deserve his attention after treating Duke so poorly last night.

_“ **At:12Chiro** do you think **At:shintarotarotaro** will write a scene based on this!??!”_

_“OMG EVERYONE YES!!GOOD IDEA DOKIHARA!!! EVERYONE MENTION TARO!! **At:shintarotarotaro**! Maybe he will!!!”_

_Maybe he won’t,_ Yami thought darkly, hearing a buzzing coming from Kaiba’s pocket beside him, and he stared at the square-shaped lump in Kaiba’s trouser pocket. Kaiba was getting a call.

He slowly raised his gaze, staring at the way Kaiba’s hands were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel and he decided he would speak to Kaiba just this once.

“Your phone is ringing,” Yami said carelessly, and he went back to reading his mentions.

 _No it’s not,_ Kaiba thought nervously, feeling his palms slip on the wheel as he slowly changed lanes.  
He had forgotten to silence Shin’s twitter.  
It had to be that, because his own twitter was muted, and Mokuba wasn’t awake yet.  
Shit. Shit….

Yami clicked his phone off and pressed a palm over his eyes, shielding his face from the light. His entire body felt heavy and he was so…so tired. If Kaiba would let him, he wanted to crawl into the backseat and fall asleep.

“You’re tired,” Kaiba commented, gritting his teeth as his phone continued to buzz in his pocket. GOD DAMMIT. What did people want?! He hadn’t written a new chapter and Chiro had been unresponsive to his texts all last night.  
What the fuck was happening?!  
Well, whatever it was, he needed to pull over to silence his phone, because Yami was now staring at him strangely.

“And you’re not picking up a call,” Yami replied heavily, staring at Kaiba’s phone again, feeling a surge of annoyance. Maybe it was Kaiba’s boyfriend.  
Yami blinked and tried to keep his turbulent emotions at bay.  
Right…. Kaiba had a boyfriend. Past tense…had.

“Yeah, I just might,” Kaiba said hastily, tapping his hazard lights on and pulling over onto the side of the road, stopping in the shade of a row of neatly lined trees.

He panicked when he saw Yami lean the door open and step out, stretching tiredly in the open air, and Kaiba hastily got out of the car too, gazing headily at Yami over the roof of the car.

“Get back inside.” Kaiba said nervously, sticking his hand in his pocket and powering his phone off completely. He would deal with it later, when Yami wasn’t sitting so close to him.

Yami nodded stiffly, pointing into the backseat. “Let me sit back there.”

“The front seat is more comfortable,” Kaiba growled, feeling his chest tighten with anxiety. Did Yami hate him so much that he wanted to cram himself in the back?!  
This car wasn’t designed to hold passengers! The “backseat” was only there to give the illusion of space in the car. They weren’t real fucking seats.

“I want to lay down,” Yami said quickly, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but he was so tired, all he could think of was sleep.

 _Oh_ , Kaiba thought, relieved. He circled the car and lifted the trunk, slipping out a neatly folded blanket and he slammed the trunk shut, walking towards Yami carefully, feeling his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

“Here,” Kaiba said carefully, and he watched as Yami took the blanket from him, staring at it curiously. There was a long awkward silence, and Kaiba shifted uncomfortably, his stomach churning with dread. What?!

“Why do you have this?” Yami asked slowly, and he pressed the dark blue blanket to his chest, feeling his heart skip a solid beat as the warm smell of coffee drifted up from it.  
Did Kaiba use this blanket often?!

“I take naps in my car if I arrive too early for a meeting,” Kaiba replied gruffly, circling the car again and climbing into the driver’s seat. “Get in.”

Yami nodded, his heart fluttering as he followed suit and closed the door beside him, feeling the car ease forward gently as they pulled back onto the road and continued on their way.  He hastily unfolded the blanket and draped it over himself, suppressing a happy shiver. Kaiba’s blanket!  
No one else had ever used this…right?  
Not his boyfriend…right?

His stomach twisted strangely and Yami forced himself not to think about it, reaching down to yank at the lever to lower his seat into a more comfortable position, and he shut his eyes, feeling the sunlight burning through his eyelids.

Uncomfortable, Yami tucked his chin down and pulled the blanket up over his head, blocking out the light, inhaling lightly, feeling himself grow aroused as he caught a whiff of Kaiba’s musk from the fabric. Oh…how heavenly…! Could he keep this blanket?

In an effort to get more comfortable, Yami kicked his shoes off and drew his legs up to his chest, curling into the seat, feeling the car gently rock to the side as Kaiba changed lanes again, and he couldn’t help but think that Kaiba was a nice driver.

He shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep, to calm down, to breathe evenly, to ignore the raging boner inside his pants.

Could he secretly touch himself while Kaiba was sitting there beside him?

Kaiba let his breath out slowly, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Yami in the passenger seat beside him. It was so fucking cute. Yami had buried himself beneath the covers until only the bright red tips of his spiky hair poked out from the edge.  
He was really trying to sleep!  
Why was he so tired?  
Talking with his boyfriend until the early morning?

Yami held his breath, unable to believe what he was about to do. The air was getting stuffy underneath the blanket as Kaiba’s scent was overwhelming. He wanted to die while smelling this scent. This was the scent of Kaiba’s skin….

Yami cautiously shifted his legs apart and undid the top button of his pants, supremely thankful that he had decided to forgo wearing his belts this morning. The clicking sound they made would’ve been suspicious.

He managed to slip his hand down the front of his pants, wrapping his fingers around his shaft, feeling dizzy as Kaiba’s delicious scent engulfed him fully.

“Hey,” Kaiba said, hearing his own voice shake, and he waited for a response, and after a few moments, Yami’s voice muffled through the blanket. “What?”

Yami held his breath, shutting his eyes and cursing his own stupidity, but his dick was leaking painfully into his hand. Holding out on masturbating to Shin’s fics had only made this condition worse! Kaiba’s scent was too arousing!

“Why are you so tired?” Kaiba asked, dreading the answer. He had a feeling Yami wouldn’t tell him why, given how Yami had refused to tell him Chiro’s name last night; he wasn’t expecting much friendliness.

“I was…” Yami hesitated, opening his eyes beneath the blanket and staring at the tiny specks of sunlight filtering in through the fabric, slowly tightening his fingers around his dick, giving his slit a soft rub, letting a soft heated thread of pleasure roll through his body. He was trying to masturbate…. could Kaiba shut up?!  
  
“I was answering fan mail and lost track of time,” Yami lied roughly, letting his breath out as slowly as he could, moving his hand faster up and down his shaft, making sure to keep the blanket lifted over his moving hand, praying Kaiba wouldn’t look over, and if he did, hopefully he would think that he was just scratching an itch…using rhythmic hand motions.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, hearing Yami shift quietly beside him, and his mind raced excitedly. If Yami answered fan mail, that meant he had a computer. Would he answer fan mail from Shin? Maconnal? Was he aware of the prideshipping tag?!

“Do you have a favorite?” Kaiba asked blandly, feeling the road burn into his eyes. They had two hours left to go, because he had specifically reserved tickets at an exclusive resort. He wasn’t going to risk running into anyone they knew. More specifically, he wasn’t going to risk running into anyone Shin knew.

Yami grit his teeth, his eyes watering with frustration as he suppressed another tight wave of pleasure. He had just been about to cum! He had wanted to cum quickly…!

“A favorite…fan?” Yami asked, trying to sound bewildered. What an odd question! Kaiba didn’t care about fans…but, well, if Kaiba wanted to know, he would answer somewhat truthfully. “There is one…he’s nice, I suppose.”

 _Who is he?_ Kaiba thought furiously, gripping the wheel tighter, waiting for Yami to elaborate, but there was only silence.

Yami gave in to the pleasure of his own hand again, willing himself to go over the edge quickly and quietly. He gave himself a few more rough jerks, throwing caution to the wind, thinking he would live with the consequences of having ruined underwear for the rest of the car ride. This was worth it.

He brought his hand heavily down to the base of his penis, his knuckles chafing painfully against the zipper of his pants, but he ignored it, feeling a low, wonderful clenching heat curl from deep in his stomach and spill outwards through his chest as a hot rush of fluids dripped slowly down the back of his hand and pooling around the base of his balls. Shit.  
  
There was more semen than usual….and Yami shifted nervously, trying to control his breathing, panicking as he felt the liquid slide down the base of his balls and sit wetly between his asscrack. Damn. Damn!

 “You talk with your fans often?” Kaiba asked vaguely, wondering how much success he would have if he approached Yami as Shin. Yami seemed unable to sleep. He was tossing and turning in the seat quite a bit.

“Yes,” Yami replied carelessly, pressing his chin to his knees, cursing internally as his semen slid higher up his ass.  
He prayed it would dry quickly.  
He would hop into the shower the second they got to the hot spring.

Kaiba nodded, but he realized Yami couldn’t see him, so he stopped himself.

There was more silence, and Kaiba heard Yami let out a soft sigh, and he tensed, willing himself to feel nothing.

This was a strange atmosphere. Yami was getting comfortable…too comfortable. That was a good thing, wasn’t it?

“Comfortable?” Kaiba asked tentatively after a long while, and there was no response. He threw another glance at Yami and realized with a pleasant jolt that he was asleep. The odd lump was rising and falling steadily with even breathing.

Pleased, Kaiba sat back into the seat and let his mind wander as he continued driving down the empty highway.

Time passed by extremely quickly. Kaiba realized that he was more aware of Yami in the seat beside him than anything else in the past two hours. He gently eased the car off the highway and up a winding road shaded with tall trees.

He sighed contentedly, enjoying the shade.

Kaiba pulled around the back of the resort and parked gently underneath another overarching tree, careful not to wake Yami.

He shut the engine off and leaned over the divide to give Yami’s blanket-lump a soft poke. There was no movement, so he held his breath excitedly and cautiously tugged the edge of the blanket down, seeing the tips of spiky blonde hair appear, followed by a spiky mess of blonde bangs…followed by strong eyebrows and deep-set eyes and a beautiful, slender nose.

Kaiba felt his cheeks burn as he stared intently at sleeping Yami’s half-covered face. Adorable.

Swallowing nervously, Kaiba slowly reached into his pocket and quietly powered on his phone, feeling it vibrate sinfully in his palms. Ignoring the rising wave of guilt inside his chest, he yanked it out and tapped the camera button, seeing the frame shake as his hands trembled with nervousness.

He snapped a photo and lowered his phone, his heart leaping with happiness. So cute. Yami was curled up in his blanket, in the seat of his car…asleep. He looked so disarming.

 _My new background,_ Kaiba thought wryly, hastily making a copy of the photo and sending a version to his computer. He sighed and listened to the beating of his own heart, the silence ringing light in his ears.

He gazed at the wavering shadows from the tree leaves on the hood of his car, and he felt slightly dizzy. Was Yami a deep sleeper? He had always wondered….

Kaiba shifted onto his side and stared intently at Yami, pinching the blanket between his fingers again and dragging it down past Yami’s chin, staring at the pair of soft pink lips. He ached to kiss Yami. He wanted to feel those wonderfully soft lips on his own!  
His entire body burned with a strange fire, and his skin tingled the longer he stared at Yami’s lips.  
He could do it.  
Yami would never know…!

Kaiba leaned forward slowly, feeling his mouth go dry. What if Yami woke up and snapped his neck right after their lips touched? It would be a wonderful way to die.

Yami was awake. He had felt the car make soft turns and it had jostled him awake. Also, his semen had dried in a stiff patch in his underwear, and it was growing extremely uncomfortable. He felt Kaiba make a gentle stop and sit very still beside him.  
  
He had been tapped once on the shoulder, and Kaiba had eased away, seemingly waiting for him to wake up.

Yami kept his eyes gently shut, forcing himself to still appear asleep, secretly hoping that Kaiba would carry him into the hotel. No chance in hell that would ever happen, but…he could dream, so Yami resolved to keep his eyes shut and to let his mind wander.

He had almost opened his eyes when Kaiba gave the blanket a tug, and Yami held his breath, feeling the fabric sliding slowly down his face, and he waited for Kaiba to say something, breaking out into a cold sweat.

Nothing. Silence.  
  
There was soft movement coming from Kaiba’s seat, and after a long moment, the blanket had moved across his face again, down past his chin.  
Yami could barely take it anymore.  
He was itching all over and his heart was threatening to explode out of his chest as he willed himself to remain calm, keeping his eyes shut.  
Was Kaiba staring at him?!  
Could he open his eyes now?  
What was happening? Why was it so quiet?  
Why hadn’t Kaiba woken him up in his usual, rude Kaiba-esque way?

Kaiba slowly reached out and rested his hand on Yami’s shoulder, giving him a gentle shake, unconsciously flicking his tongue out over his bottom lip as he kept his gaze fixed on Yami’s mouth. A shake, and no reaction.

“Hey…we’re here,” Kaiba said quietly, feeling his stomach curl as he hovered right over Yami’s spiky blonde bangs. Maybe…he could kiss his forehead first….

Yami forced himself not to react, keeping his breathing even. Maybe Kaiba would kiss him awake, like he was a fucking princess. That would be nice. Even if Kaiba did it as a joke….

_“Faggot…”_

Kaiba’s sneering expression from last night floated across his consciousness, and Yami felt an alien rage searing through him like a hot knife. Maybe there was a way he could make Kaiba regret behaving like that.

He felt a warm breath panning down his forehead and Yami’s eyes shot open as he jerked away frantically, his heart thundering wildly in his chest, staring straight into Kaiba’s shocked expression.

“Wh-What are you doing?!” Yami asked nervously, trying to swallow his heart which had jumped into his throat and was choking the voice out of him. Had he been imagining things or was Kaiba breathing down over him in a strange way?!

“Wake up, we’re here,” Kaiba said breathlessly, cursing himself internally, willing his frantically pounding heart to calm down.  
Holy shit.  
He had almost been caught.  
Holy shit.

“Right,” Yami said hollowly, bunching the blanket up and tossing it into the backseat before pushing the door open quickly and climbing out, trying to maintain a straight face as his underwear stuck solidly to his ass. Gross. The semen had dried hard.  
He really needed a shower.

Kaiba watched Yami stand awkwardly and slam the door shut, still looking sallow and tired.

“Are you okay?” Kaiba asked uncertainly, thinking that Yami looked the same way he did after bad day at work without his morning coffee.

“I’m fine,” Yami answered roughly, and he folded his arms across his chest, watching Kaiba nod stiffly at him and walk towards the entrance of the resort.

It was a nice spring day, and sunlight streamed happily through the thick tree leaves, but Yami couldn’t enjoy it at all. He was fixated on getting inside to clean himself up. His body felt heavy, and his neck and shoulders ached.

He followed Kaiba in through the front doors where they were greeted by a friendly looking woman who bowed at them and led them down a wide hallway, handing Kaiba a set of room keys and hurrying off silently.

Yami blinked, watching the woman go, staring at the other doors in the hallway, wondering why everything was so quiet. It was a weekend, wasn’t it? Where was everyone?

Kaiba pushed the door open carefully and surveyed the room, satisfied. There were three open sections: a nice sitting area with plush sofas, a dining area with a kotatsu, and rolled up futons sat in the far corner of another empty room. A beautiful glass door led out to a wide-open spring with clear, steaming water, and Kaiba began to feel excited. This was good!

Yami was still hovering uncertainly by the door, staring down the hallway, and Kaiba swallowed his nervousness, calling out to him. “Hey, in here.”

Yami snapped out of his stupor and brushed past Kaiba, making a beeline for the bathroom door which was directly beside the door.

Kaiba wrinkled his nose as Yami’s scent wafted past his nose. It was a strangely sweet smell with an oddly sour tang at the end. Sweat?

Feeling his heart race with excitement and curiosity, Kaiba stared at the closed bathroom door, planning his next interactions with Yami carefully.

Yami would walk out freshly washed, and he would immediately ask, “Hey, since you’re showered, how about we soak in the spring?”

Yami would happily agree…because he had no reason not to.  
Done.  
Perfect.

Kaiba sat down on the floor beside the low table and slid out his phone, staring at the immense stack of notifications still panning down his phone, all mentioning At:ShinTaroTaroTaro.

H-Holy shit! What the fuck was all this?!

Kaiba slid a shaking thumb across the bottom of his screen and began reading, his nervousness rising higher by the second.

“HEYEHEYHYEHYEHYEHEYYYYYYYY **At:Shintarotarotaro** WRITE THIS SCENE -image attatched- THANK YOU GOD!!! And by GOD I MEAN **at:12Chiro** hehehe”

“I would die if you wrote a scene like this. Just think ----kaiba being dominated from behind!!! All powerful CEO versus the king of games?!?! WHO WOULD WIN?!?! **At:Shintarotarotaro** **At:12Chiro** ”

“HOMGGgnnnghhh I JIZZED {{{\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\TOT\\\\\\\\\\}}}} _-image attached-_ ”

 _She was drawing and that was why she stopped texting me back last night_ , Kaiba thought sourly, tapping on the image, feeling the breath leave his body in a sudden whoosh and Kaiba forced himself to breathe as he could feel his boner slowly growing larger in his pants.

Chiro had outdone herself this time. She had drawn him on his back, with his legs raised high over his head, while Yami pressed a slender finger into his asshole.

Bright beads of cum dripped down the curves of his nicely drawn ass, and Kaiba marveled at the way Chiro had drawn his expression. His head was thrown back, with nothing other than his chin visible, and Kaiba felt himself itch with envy.

Oh what he would give to have Yami touch him like this…maybe even just a little…and the thought made his boner leak in his underwear. The real Yami had barely spared him a second glance before shutting himself inside the bathroom. Dammit. Damn it all.

Kaiba stared down at the photo again, itching to jerk off. Sure, he would write a scene like this. What situation would even lead to this happening?! He had to get creative.

Forcefully ignoring the tightness in his pants, Kaiba tapped on Chiro’s name in his chat and sent her a message, pleased to see that she was online. Good.  
She was awake again at a normal human hour, even though the drawing had been posted at….6AM?!  
Kaiba froze, rooted in place with shock as he stared at the time stamp on the post.  
Did this girl never sleep?  
Guy.  
Chiro was a guy.  
Did this guy never sleep?!  
  
Yami slipped the robe on and sighed, glancing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, hating the way the dark circles sat under his eyes. He felt like he hadn’t slept enough, but he also wanted to soak in the spring. It was such a huge dilemma.  
  
His phone buzzed quietly across the counter and he snatched it up, thinking it was about time Shin had messaged him about the drawing.

 **Shinnn:** ok good effort (ok sign)  
**Shinnn:** your fans are insisting I write a scene where that happens  
**Shinnn:** I will do it. The question is….how?!?!?!  
  
_How what?!_ Yami wondered hazily, texting out his reply.

 **12Chiro:** yah, I worked hard on that shit. #appreciateit  
**12Chiro:** how what? Ask in complete sentences you buffoon.

 **Shinnn:** omfg stfu (monkey face)  
**Shinnn:** HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!?!  
**Shinnn:** I want that to happen so badly, you don’t even know.

 **12Chiro:** (grin)  
**12Chiro:** ?!?!?  
  
**Shinnn:** that situation. Kaiba being dominated by Yami like that  
**Shinnn:** im hard just thinking about it (crying face)

 _Me too_ , Yami thought darkly, glaring at the bathroom door. He was still angry at Kaiba for kicking Otogi in the balls, and had drawn this scene out of rage and lust.

 **Shinnn:** too bad it will never happen.  
**Shinnn:** im dying on the inside just wishing it

Yami stared so hard at Shin’s texts, the words began to blur. It had probably already happened. Kaiba said he had a boyfriend. Was it safe to disclose this information to Shin?  
  
Yami tapped the counter worriedly, breathing deeply, seeing the steam slowly clearing off the bathroom mirror. Yes, it was safe to tell Shin something like this, as long as Shin didn’t tell M anything.

Kaiba thunked his head down on the table, counting the seconds between each text he exchanged with Chiro, trying to ignore his throbbing boner. God…this was so agonizing!

The water had shut off in the bathroom, meaning Yami was going to come out any second. What the fuck was taking him so long? What was he doing in there? Taking a shit?

His phone buzzed in his palm and Kaiba glanced at it tiredly, shifting his legs uncomfortably. He wanted Yami’s fingers in his ass.

 **12Chiro:** ok I know something…but you can’t tell xlmaconnalx  
**12Chiro:** OR ANYONE  
**12Chiro:** or I will find you. I know what you look like

 _Wrong,_ Kaiba thought dryly, but he agreed. Chiro was probably going to divulge some juicy information about Yami again.

 **Shinnn:** k. I wont tell.

There was a long pause before Chiro’s text floated up on the screen.

 **12Chiro:** kaiba is gay.

Kaiba sat up straight and felt his mouth go so dry, his throat ached. Wh-What?! How the fuck did he know this?!? Did that mean this information had circulated all through the Yugi-group?!

 **Shinnn:** AHHAAHAHAHAHA lies.  
**Shinnn:** proof.

 **12Chiro:** Yami overheard some convo Kaiba was having LOL  
  
Kaia grit his teeth as the image of Duke’s angry face hovered in his memory. Fuck. So, Chiro had met Yami in the arcade, and Yami had told him this information immediately? Why did Yami care?! How close was Chiro with Yami?  
Either way, this was a good sign if Yami was even thinking about him enough to talk about him.

 **Shinnn:** I see I see!  
**Shinnn:** (claps)  
  
**12Chiro:** what do you see.

 **Shinnn:** you are close with yami  
  
_Not really,_ Yami thought sarcastically. _I am him._  
**  
Shinnn:** you must be his boyfriend. Hmmm?  
  
_Hilarious and incorrect,_ Yami thought happily, seeing another message from Shin pop up on his phone.

 **Shinnn:** thanks. I really have to thank you.  
  
**12Chiro:** hmmm? Why is that?  
  
**Shinnn:** for listening to Yami talk about Seto Kaiba.  
**Shinnn:** do tell me more.  
**Shinnn:** the more he talks about Kaiba, the better (grin)

 _Oh, I do more than talk about Kaiba,_ Yami thought ruefully, hearing no movement from behind the door. What was Kaiba doing? Had he fallen asleep?

 **12Chiro:** hahahahah. Ok im gonna go take a nap.  
**12Chiro:** bye.  
  
**Shinnn:** WAIT WAITWAIT (stop hand)  
  
Yami blinked and frowned, thinking Shin was sounding happier than usual.

 **12Chiro** : whatttttt  
  
**Shinnn:** you didn’t answer my question. Are you or are you not  
**Shinnn:** Yami’s boyfriend?

Yami frowned and stared at his own reflection in the mirror again, seeing his own face frowning back at him. It wasn’t as if Shin would track down that brown-haired, brown-eyed fan, whatever his name was…so, he could safely lie.

 **12Chiro** : (star) YES (star)  
**12Chiro:** jealous?? Hmmm?  
**12Chiro** : or disgusted?  
**12Chiro** : that im his boyfriend and I fantasize about Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba drew his breath in sharply, feeling dizzy.  
Yami had a boyfriend.  
A shitty boyfriend, who had a crush on Seto Kaiba!  
Now it was imperative that he learn Chiro’s name.  
He would find this anonymous man and crush him.  
He would ask this man out, as Seto Kaiba, effectively eliminating him from Yami’s life.  
He would wipe Chiro from the face of the earth, and buy him a one-way ticket to another country.  
Yami’s boyfriend?  
Not if he could help it.

His phone was still buzzing in his hand and Kaiba glanced at it, feeling numb.  
  
**12Chiro:** ok you’ve died from jealousy.  
**12Chiro:** bye. I need sleep omfg im so tired.  
**12Chiro:** (middle finger)  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

 _Fuck you…. fuck you so much_ , Kaiba thought angrily, clicking his phone off in annoyance, hearing the bathroom door click open and Yami emerged in a cloud of steam.

He resisted the urge to glare at Yami too as Yami strode across the room and walked straight towards the futons folded in the far corner.

Now was his chance! He would ask Yami to soak with him!

“Hey,” Kaiba said hurriedly, seeing Yami gently unroll the sheets and pat them out carefully, ignoring him. “Now that you’re clean, you want a soak?”

“No,” Yami responded coldly, setting the pillow out and curling up underneath the sheets, feeling himself relax instantly. These sheets were so soft! This was a luxury resort indeed!

“What are you doing?” Kaiba asked, dismayed to see that Yami was once again intent on napping. What the fuck?!

“I need to rest,” Yami said hastily, burying himself deeper beneath the sheets, feeling his cheeks heat up terribly as he recalled Shin’s fic where Kaiba had gently laid behind him and hugged him from behind.  
That would be a nice feeling…. That would be such a nice feeling. Maybe he could dream of that now, if Kaiba would shut up and stop asking him pointless questions.

Kaiba tried to hide his great disappointment as he watched Yami grow still and he glanced down angrily at his phone, clicking it on, re-reading Chiro’s texts.

 **12Chiro:** bye. I need to sleep omfg im so tired.

 _A coincidence?_ Kaiba glanced up and stared at Yami’s rolled-up form underneath the futon and he read the text again.  
No. Impossible. Yami was Chiro?  
Laughable.

Pushing the thought from his mind, Kaiba glanced out the window, enjoying the way the water reflected speckles of white sunlight off its surface, and he sighed. This trip was turning out to be the worst-case scenario he had imagined.  
Yami would do his own thing, while ignoring him, because there was so much damn space!

Kaiba ruffled his hair in frustration, wishing he had reserved a smaller unit. Too fucking late now.

He stared at Yami’s sleeping form, watching the way the covers slowly rose and fell, and he glanced at the hot spring beyond the glass door. He could go for a soak while Yami was asleep.

Or…he could act out the fantasy he had written, and curl up behind Yami while he was sleeping. Would he wake up? Didn’t matter.

Kaiba decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He stood quietly and walked over to the futon, carefully easing himself down beside Yami, holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for Yami to spring up from the covers and glare at him.

The covers remained motionless and Kaiba stared at the nape of Yami’s neck, fascinated with the way his spiky hair looked from behind, and slid himself down lower, daringly pressing his nose into the crook of Yami’s ear, inhaling deeply.

An exotic, delicious scent flooded his mind and Kaiba felt his arousal return with full strength. Oh…fuck oh fuck….

He took another deep breath and inched himself closer, pressing his boner firmly against Yami’s back, wishing the futon covers weren’t so thick. He draped his arm around Yami’s body and thunked his head down on the floor, still staring at the back of Yami’s neck.

Oh god…what he would give to have Yami turn around and kiss him.

Furiously ignoring his erection, Kaiba shut his eyes and pressed his forehead against Yami’s slender back, feeling his eyes heat up with emotion. Fuck everything. Yami was right here next to him, and they were touching, but yet, they were so far apart.

Kaiba shut his eyes and let himself drift off lightly, counting the minutes in his head. He would let go…after five minutes. Just five minutes of this warm heaven, and he would let go.

Yami pressed his cheek deeper into the soft pillow, feeling content. He was so warm.

He slowly lifted his eyelids and realized with a shock that it was pitch dark, and the covers were heavy on his body. Where was he?!

He sat up quickly and frantically patted around his body for his phone, his fingers brushing across something soft. Clothing?

Yami remembered in a sudden rush. He was at the hot-springs with Kaiba.

Yami trailed his arm up the cloth and found a seam-line. He traced it down, realizing it was a shoulder. K-Kaiba’s shoulder?! Was Kaiba asleep here beside him?!

His heart leapt up into his throat and Yami shoved his hands blindly beneath his pillow, searching desperately for his phone. He lifted his pillow and tossed it aside, hearing it land somewhere with a soft thump, and his hands brushed across thin strands of hair.

Yami jerked his hand back, his fingertips burning, his heart thundering in his chest. Kaiba was really asleep here beside him! Why?!

And where were the lights?

Slowly getting to his feet, Yami realized it was so dark, he could only see the blue glow of the night sky coming from beyond the glass door. He took a small step forward and the pads of his toes brushed along fabric again, and it was oddly warm.

Deeply shocked, Yami decided he would crawl away from Kaiba’s body to avoid stepping on him any further.

He sank to his hands and knees and patted the floor in front of him, brushing across the curve of Kaiba’s hips, and Yami froze, his breath catching painfully in his chest. Could he touch him some more? How deep of a sleeper was Kaiba?

Yami placed his palms gently down on Kaiba’s body and patted around, trying to see with his hands, realizing that Kaiba was sleeping on his back, with one arm tucked underneath his head, the other at his side.

Excited, Yami gently inched his hands up Kaiba’s abdomen, pressing his fingers into the hard muscle, shivering with suppressed happiness. Without thinking, he hastily straddled Kaiba’s sleeping form, pressing his palms blindly beneath him, feeling for Kaiba’s groin. A cold button grazed his fingertips and Yami traced it lovingly with his index finger.

Oh god…oh heavens. He would remember this forever!

 _I’m just going to sit here,_ Yami thought furiously to himself, feeling his boner ache in his pants. _Until he wakes up. He’ll get a shock._

Yami swallowed tensely, feeling himself grow dizzy with arousal. He leaned himself down, hearing the steady beating of Kaiba’s heart as his body rose and fell softly with even breathing. Wow…Kaiba was really asleep!

Deeply excited, Yami sat up and rocked his hips forward tentatively, pleased to feel Kaiba’s erection slowly hardening beneath him in response.  
  
_Good…so good! How about a kiss?_ Yami thought greedily.

Yami crept his hand up Kaiba’s chest and trailed his fingers up his neck, tracing his jawline, his knuckles brushing lightly across a pair of soft lips. Without hesitating, Yami dipped his head down and pressed his lips firmly across Kaiba’s, shivering and trembling with delight. No? Still not awake?!

Yami raised his hands and cupped Kaiba’s face in his hands, pressing the corners of Kaiba’s mouth together, forcing him into a pucker, and he slid his tongue in past Kaiba’s lips, feeling hard rows of teeth pressing back against the tip of his tongue.

 _No more…no more,_ Yami thought frantically, horrified at himself, but at the same time, it was like something had possessed his body, and he was no longer moving on his own accord. Kaiba’s erection was now pushing wonderfully up against his, and Yami let his breath out in a slow hiss, grinding his hips down gently once, then again with more vigor, shivering as a hot thread of pleasure shot up his body and made his skin burn.

If touching Kaiba through his clothes felt like this, how would it feel if Kaiba was awake…and naked?!

Yami took a deep breath and forced himself to roll off from Kaiba’s body, his shoulder hitting the mats with a solid thunk, and he hissed in pain.

Kaiba jerked awake and he sat up quickly, glancing around in a panic, wondering why it was so dark.

Yami felt Kaiba shift beside him and he gave Kaiba’s leg a nudge with his foot. “Turn your phone on!”

Kaiba fumbled for his phone in his pocket and felt his face burn with embarrassment as he realized he was hard again. Damn, and he was having the most wonderful dream…where Yami was sitting firmly on top of him, kissing him deeply….

“Kaiba!” Yami’s sharp voice cut across his thoughts and Kaiba hastily tapped the flashlight on, shining the light onto the floor, seeing Yami’s hand shoot across his face and snatch the phone away.

“Hey!” Kaiba growled, thinking Yami was being unusually forward and hypocritical, considering how he was furious when he had touched his phone last night. He watched with light amusement as Yami scanned the futon and shook the sheets out for his own phone, and Kaiba’s phone was tossed back into his face.

Irritated, Kaiba caught his phone and crossed his legs, hoping Yami wouldn’t notice his blatant erection when the lights went on.

Yami stood and strode across the room to tap the light-switch, and a warm light flooded the room. Pleased that the light didn’t sting his eyes, Yami glanced guilty over at Kaiba, seeing him acting normally, sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, scrolling through his phone.

The air was thick and heavy with silence and tension, and Yami’s mind raced for a solution.

Was there something they could do to ease the tension? If it went on like this, the next day would be agony.

Kaiba let out a soft sigh and palmed his face painfully, fully aware that Yami was watching him like a hawk.

“I feel asleep waiting for you to wake up,” Kaiba lied, feeling his cheeks grow hot again, and he saw Yami move steadily towards him, glaring at him furiously.

“Apologize,” Yami said headily, crossing his arms across his chest, and he watched Kaiba frown at him, clearly confused.

“For what?” Kaiba snapped, feeling his insides shrink and curl with dread. For touching him in his sleep?

“For last night,” Yami responded coldly, moving to stand right in front of Kaiba’s feet, and Kaiba instinctively drew his legs, resting his hands on his knees, trying not to let his nervousness show on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Kaiba said quickly, hoping this would assuage the situation quickly. They were wasting precious soaking time! Did Yami not know how fucking expensive this entire private hot spring suite was?

“No,” Yami sneered, taking another threatening step towards Kaiba, enjoying the shocked look panning across his handsome face. “Properly. Apologize properly.” And he watched as Kaiba paled.

“I’ll apologize properly if you’ll play a game with me,” Kaiba retaliated cleverly, thinking if he won the duel, he could continue pressing for other favors. If he apologized this once, would it make everything better between them? Probably!

If he apologized genuinely for punching Otogi in the dick…he could convince Yami to duel with him!

Rising to his knees, Kaiba threw Yami a confident smirk before pressing his hands together on the mats in front of his face, and he slowly lowered his forehead to touch the floor, his heart beating painfully in his chest at this humiliating position.  
There.  
He was at Yami’s feet now…formally apologizing.

 “I don’t hear you speaking,” Yami said, trying to hide his glee. What a wonderful view indeed! Kaiba was bent forward so much, the soft curves of his ass were just barely visible as Yami stood over him triumphantly.

“I’m sorry,” Kaiba chanted in monotone, raising his head slightly as he rolled his eyes.  
His voice caught in his throat as he realized he could see directly up Yami’s robe, and Yami wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Deeply pleased, Kaiba smirked, keeping his head bowed forwards, staring happily upwards through his brown bangs, enjoying the way Yami’s dick hung nicely in front of his balls, and he couldn’t help but think that it looked sexy as hell.  
This position was worth it.  
Yami’s balls were fucking cute.

“You’re sorry about what?” Yami prompted, his phone itching in his palm as he wished he could take a photo of this glorious moment. Kaiba was acting really remorseful indeed!

“I’m sorry…” Kaiba spoke slowly, desperately trying to prolong his “punishment”, feeling his eyes burn as he saw Yami’s dick swing merrily beneath his robe as he shifted his stance. “I’m sorry for punching your friend.”

“And?” Yami pressed, his heart pounding so quick, it became a low hum in his chest. He had been counting, and it had been a solid two minutes, and Kaiba had not moved! Who was this alien that was bowing before him?!  
Was this really Seto Kaiba?

“And…” Kaiba drawled, saving mental snapshots of the way Yami’s pubic hair draped nicely down over the top of his dick. “…for accusing him of being gay…because he is gay.”

Yami hissed in annoyance and resisted the urge to shove his foot right up into Kaiba’s forehead, but he held back as he realized Kaiba wasn’t finished speaking.

“I’m sorry that I can’t function normally around strangers,” Kaiba chanted, remembering how Yami had been angry with him about his behavior towards the fans, and he bit back a delirious laugh. “And…I’m sorry…that I can see right up your robe.”

Yami blinked. He felt his blood run cold and then hot as his entire body burned with humiliation and he let out an angry growl. He reached down to grab Kaiba by the hair, but he missed as Kaiba rolled away nimbly, laughing hysterically.

Yami grit his teeth, watching Kaiba lay on his back, letting out peal after peal of hearty laughter. The sound echoed wonderfully around the room and he couldn’t help but feel his irritation subsiding, thankful that Kaiba found it amusing rather than disgusting.

He turned on his heel and marched purposefully towards the glass door, sliding it open carefully and stepping barefoot onto the cold stone floor.

Yami kept his gaze fixed on the calm steamy water, feeling his body heat up as he could swear Kaiba’s eyes were following his back.

This was fine. He would act like nothing was wrong.

* * *

**Chapter end note:**  
  
HUE Will Kaiba get into the water with Yami?  
Will Yami realize that Kaiba really just likes staring up at his xxxxx?

Many warm thanks to[ ylje](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ylje/pseuds/ylje) for editing this chapter!!

 **\--------BONUS SCENE [3/?]-------**  
dedicated to [Shiro-hebi ](https://shiro-hebi.tumblr.com/)for this [adorable drawing!! ](https://shiro-hebi.tumblr.com/post/171272056306/its-the-mysterious-12chiro-from-uglifish-fic)

 (And I know you’re thinking, 3 of “?” scenes? Wasn’t it 4 originally? Yes, but more bonus scenes have been added as more wonderful artists continue to contribute their talent!! Kyaaa!!! And the story continues from the events of previous scene in the previous chapter….!)

\--------------------

Yami’s phone vibrated gently and he glanced down at it, pleased to see that it was Shin, messaging him right after his work.

 **Shinnn:** I have some time now  
**Shinnn:** backgrounduel or whatever the fuck website it was  
**Shinnn:** let’s go.  
**Shinnn:** duel! (explosion)(grin)

Yami bit back a laugh, feeling his cheeks grow warm. Even when Shin wasn’t trying, he sounded exactly like Kaiba. He quickly sat back down and saved his drawing before opening up the dueling website and pulling his phone closer to text his reply.

 **12Chiro:** username is  
**12Chiro:** magi_magician (heart)

Kaiba stared down at his phone, feeling his skin crawl. Why did this username make him feel so uneasy? It was just some shitty spellcaster card, and Chiro was a Yugi-fanatic, who probably played spellcasters seriously.

He hastily pulled up the website and registered as a guest, making up a snarky username in response as he sent Chiro his reply on his phone.

 **Shinnn:** Ok I made an account  
**Shinnn:** username is  
**Shinnn:** magicians_suck

 _Okay_ , Yami thought, mildly amused. He carefully tapped the username into the search bar and hit ‘challenge’. He had a feeling this was going to be a quick duel. Shin was only doing this to humor him. By the sounds of things, Shin wasn’t taking this seriously, and Yami couldn’t help but feel slightly offended.

Kaiba saw a red dot on his browser and tabbed back over to the dueling site, pleased to see a plain white invite floating in the middle of his screen.

_“User: **magi-magician** has challenged you to a duel! (v) accept (x) reject”_

_I will crush you, you amateur_ , Kaiba thought ferociously, hitting the green checkmark and seeing page after page of Duel Monster cards panning down his screen.

He carelessly clicked on a few cards, seeing it add to his “deck” on the bottom left corner, and a small bubble appeared above it, indicating he had over 30 cards left to add until it would be accepted as “tournament legal”.

Amused, Kaiba continued clicking on cards, thinking that this wasn’t a bad database. It was actually very complete! Maybe there was a legitimate deck he could build with this!

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, hearing his phone buzzing beside his hand and he glanced down at it.

 **12Chiro:** hurry uppp you take so long choosing your cards  
**12Chiro:** if you are building a deck you use during actual duels IRL  
**12Chiro:** you’ll just lose  
**12Chiro:** because my magicians are competent (angry face)

 _Ha_ , Kaiba snorted to himself, thinking Chiro sounded a bit like Yami when he was offended. Hilarious!

Kaiba figured he couldn’t build his actual Blue-Eyes deck, because he would be accused of copying Seto Kaiba, and the way he dueled would make Chiro cry…probably. He decided he would try to be nice.

Yami propped his head up on his hand, tapping the edge of his laptop impatiently. Kaiba was taking so damn long!

Yami held his breath, feeling his world stop as he realized he had just referred to Shin as Kaiba in his mind. This was bad.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down at it, his heart beating too loudly and too quickly in his chest.

 **Shinnn:** I assume you watch televised duels, yes?  
**Shinnn:** so if you’re trying to sound like yugi  
**Shinnn:** do yourself a favor and stop.  
**Shinnn:** I meant Yami. Accidently typed Yugi.  
**Shinnn:** I really mean Yami. Yugi doesn’t talk like that.

 _Talk like what?!_ Yami thought, panicking slightly. Shin had just called him out for “sounding like Yugi” whatever that meant!

 **12Chiro:** UHHH!?!??!!?  
**12Chiro:** hey im so flattered!! (smile)  
**12Chiro:** you think I sound like Yugi?!?

Kaiba looked away from his screen and back down at his phone, irritated when he realized Chiro had misunderstood him.

 **Shinnn:** I meant Yami you fucking dolt  
**Shinnn:** stop trying to sound like Yami  
  
Yami drew in a sharp breath, feeling a full-on wave of panic rising up in his chest. They hadn’t even started a duel and Shin was accusing him of…sounding like himself!

 _But, I_ am _Yami!_ Yami thought angrily as he texted his response.

 **12Chiro:** Well yuou know what  
  
**Shinnn:** you misspelled you.  
  
**12Chiro:** (middle finger)  
**12Chiro:** you sound just like Kaiba and if I didn’t know any better  
**12Chiro:** I’d say you aspire to BE seto kaiba  
**12Chiro:** given your assholey demeanor to your fans.

 _My “assholey” demeanor to fans, huh?_ Kaiba thought sarcastically as he continued to read Chiro’s messages.

 **12Chiro:** they like your stories!  
**12Chiro:** why are you going to write something to spite them?!?!  
**12Chiro:** that’s so….kaiba of you. (angry red face)  
**12Chiro:** Don’t do that.

 **Shinnn:** well unfortunately for you (and those fans), I am kaiba.  
**Shinnn:** so bitch me out about my asshole-ness all you want  
**Shinnn:** (grin) (briefcase) (tie)  
**Shinnn:** im going to write a shit chapter next. Just you wait.

Yami pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling himself heating up with emotion.

 **12Chiro:** SHUT UP AHAHHAAHAHAHHAAHHA (tears of laughter)  
**12Chiro** : If you are Kaiba, then I am Yami. Ok? HAHAHAHA

Kaiba felt himself smirk as he felt a sudden rush of excitement.

 **Shinnn:** yes yes go ahead  
**Shinnn:** change your name to 12Yami why don’t you?

 _I just might,_ Yami thought fervently, tapping on his LINE profile and hastily changing his display name.

 **12Yami:** better?  
**12Yami:** your turn  
**12Yami:** I headcanon that Kaiba would have the most terrible username  
  
_Oh yeah?_ Kaiba thought playfully, thinking that Yami would be sorely disappointed with his very plain and professional LINE ID, which was just his full name.

He had to pause for a second before he realized he had addressed Chiro as Yami in his mind.  
And Chiro had teasingly changed her display name. Immediately. This was bad.

Trying to shake the feeling of unease bubbling up inside his chest, Kaiba continued to read Chiro’s texts.

 **12Yami:** he would have something ridiculous like  
**12Yami:** drag0njet-cum  
**12Yami:** or  
**12Yami:** blueeee-eyeeeeee3333  
**12Yami:** or dragons-rule (ok sign)  
**12Yami:** I think you should change your name to drag0njetcum

 **Shinnn:** better idea, I don’t change my name (mask mouth face)  
**Shinnn:** go back to 12Chiro  
**Shinnn:** 12yami looks weird.

 **12Yami** : orrr how aboutttttt  
**12Yami:** im-gay- &-angry-at-the-world?  
**12Yami:** or is that too long?  
**12Yami:** does this have a word-limit for your username?  
**12Yami:** probably, huh….damn….  
**12Yami:** ok ok then how about

 **Shinnn:** stfu yami

 **12Yami:** wow.  
**12Yami:** (middle finger) I should use this emoji as my profile photo  
**12Yami:** especially for you.  
  
**Shinnn:** how about just Seto LOL  
  
**12Yami** : how about arrogant butthole?

 **Seto:** that’s much better.  
**Seto:** what a difference!  
**Seto:** I feel refreshed.

 **12Yami:** change it back. you’ll never be him.  
**12Yami:** also, you’re still taking too long to build your deck.

 _I’m fucking hurrying,_ Kaiba thought frantically, gritting his teeth as he tried to simultaneously respond to texts while choosing cards for his virtual deck, but he kept being distracted by Chiro’s snarky texts.  
It was somehow worse now that he had changed his name to 12Yami.  
  
**Seto:** (star)(star)(star)  
**Seto:** and you’ll never be Yami, you creepy porn-drawing shut-in

Yami let out a bark of amused laughter as he stared gleefully down at his phone screen.

 **12Yami:** and you will never be seto kaiba (grin)  
**12Yami:** we agree on something.  
  
**Seto:** haha (grin)  
**Seto:** OK I’ve built my deck.  
**Seto:** prepare. I’m going to destroy you.  
  
**12Yami:** (heart)  
**12Yami:** I encourage you to try ~ **  
  
Seto: ** I don’t need to try  
**Seto:** crushing an amateur like you will be easy

Yami palmed his face, his shoulders shaking with laughter. **  
  
12Yami:** put your deck where your mouth is then  
**12Yami:** seriously, you’re all talk (grin)  
**12Yami:** click -start- on top right. Its kind of hidden and annoying to find.  
**12Yami:** because I challenged, and you accepted. The rules are weird.  
**12Yami:** also, if YOU watch televised duels  
**12Yami:** you would know that Kaiba has yet to win against Yami  
**12Yami:** and I suggest you look at your own username right now  
**12Yami:** (grin)(grin)(grin)(star)(star)(star)

Kaiba bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling too widely. This was too cute…and really fun. If Chiro would willingly treat him as if he was himself…he would have no problem pretending that Chiro was _actually_ Yami.

It was all through a screen anyway! What did it matter?  
How could he make this more immersive for Chiro?

He had a stroke of inspiration, and he stood up from his seat, moving towards the couch in the center of his office, nervously patting his hair into place. He would do this…just this once. Shin was “good at photoshop”. He could get away with this.

He grabbed his tablet that was sitting on the glass coffee table and he switched it on, thinking he would somehow make a messy Solid Vision of Yami with a previously taken photograph, but he didn’t have any good ones that would register well with his sensors. Would Chiro be willing to help provide one?

He glanced down at his incessantly vibrating phone, pleased to see that Chiro was still bothering him for a duel.

 **12Yami:** you suck yousuck yousuckyousuck  
**12Yami:** CLICK START!!! OMFG  
**12Yami:** HAVE YOU DIED?!?!?  
**12Yami:** SHIN WHERE DID YOU GO  
**12Yami:** wow. A coward!! JUST. LIKE. KAIBA  
**12Yami:** You’re doing well!! Keep acting like this!!  
**12Yami:** You’ll earn his name and status in no time!!

 **Seto:** shut up for two seconds and send me your best photo of Yami  
**Seto:** I need to make an awesome profile picture to go along with my  
**Seto:** very authentic username.  
**Seto:** please? Seto Kaiba is asking nicely (heart)(spade)(diamond)  
**Seto:** I even said please, you asshole.  
  
**12Yami** : Excuse me what?!

Yami frowned at his phone, his impatience rising. What the hell was Shin doing?! Stalling apparently!  
  
**Seto:** just one photo from your creepy stash  
**Seto:** of yami pics. Don’t you have those?!?  
  
_What the hell?_ Yami thought hazily, wondering why Shin was asking all of a sudden. It was especially disconcerting because Shin had changed his username to ‘Seto’ and was behaving this way.

 **12Yami:** …………………………………..  
  
**Seto** : SPEAK  
  
**12Yami:** I might…not have any good ones of yami…  
**12Yami:** the ones I have are mostly of Yugi/////crying/////

 **Seto:** R U FUCKING SERIOUS RITE NOW  
**Seto:** ugh I could die.  
**Seto:** I was going to do something really fucking cool  
**Seto:** you would’ve really liked it  
**Seto:** so neverfuckingmind

Yami panicked, feeling his nervousness rising. What would Shin do with a photo of him?

 **12Yami:** idk you’re creepy. (skull)  
  
**Seto:** I’ll one-up you in the creepy porn department  
**Seto:** I was going to make a photoshop of Seto kissing Yami, ok?  
**Seto:** wasn’t that what you wanted?  
**Seto:** Or was that something requested by xlsalmonlxxaxaxa?  
**Seto:** but since you don’t have any good photos, nevermind.

 **12Yami:** rude and disrespectful of people’s names (green checkmark)  
**12Yami:** give me a second. I’ll look through his personal photos on his socials

 **Seto:** WHAT IS HIS SOCIAL?? I NEED THE LINK!!

 **12Yami:** NO FUCK OFF  
**12Yami:** you asked for a photo, you get ONE not the whole link  
  
**Seto:** I’ll find the link eventually. (grin)

 _You won’t, because it doesn’t exist,_ Yami thought nervously, moving to lay down on his bed, wondering what the hell he was doing. Was he really going to give Shin a photo of himself so Shin could photoshop it together with one of Kaiba’s photos?!

 **12Yami:** you’re just trying to distract me from the duel  
**12Yami:** cuz you know you’re going to lose

 **Seto:** im actually a pretty high-ranking duelist wouldn’t you know.  
**Seto:** one duel for one photo. My time is ticking. Hurry up.  
**Seto** : creep.  
**Seto:** and find a good one where he’s actually smiling in the photo  
  
_Fine,_ Yami agreed begrudgingly. One duel for one photo. If Shin was a high-ranking duelist, it would be an exciting duel, and it had been a while since he had a good duel.

Thunking his head down on his pillow and holding his phone high above his head, Yami smiled, seeing himself smiling back on the camera’s viewfinder. It was awkward and forced. Yami took a deep breath and tried again, smiling brightly before quickly tapping the photo button several times.

He lowered the phone and stared at himself grinning widely, scrolling through the pictures, thinking they all looked equally as bad, and he still somehow looked tired. And he was wearing one of Yugi’s ratty shirts that was an ugly bright orange. Well, at least this photo looked genuine and personal.

Yami just chose one at random and threw a filter over it before sending it Shin, watching the image attachment load, his nervousness rising higher by the minute.

Kaiba crossed his legs impatiently, leaning his head back onto the headrest of the couch, thinking he would take a nap. He shut his eyes momentarily and Yami’s face floated across his mind. As if on cue, his phone buzzed and he glanced down at it, feeling a slow trickle of shock running through him as he stared at the beautiful photo Chiro had sent.

\-----------------To be continued!! In the next bonus scene!!-----------------

**Author’s note:  
  
Actually, **

**An Official Statement from UGLIFISH/PRETTIUGLI:**

Once upon a very recent time, Ugli made a friend on the internet, as one does, and Ugli thought that this person could be a very good friend for life, but instead, Ugli was betrayed.

 **This person used to be my editor** , and they went around tearing apart my friendships from behind (especially in the Yu-Gi-OH! PRIDESHIPPING community!!)

Suddenly, I didn’t know who to trust, or who to turn to. This person trapped me, even as I sat a free person behind my screen, forced to watch as they lied about me and my general behavior.

To the people who believed this person: I’m sorry I lost you as a friend.  
Or maybe not.  
I’ve wasted enough of my life thinking about this **poison**.

I’ve realized that, there’s a word for this behavior, and it’s called: **CYBERBULLYING.**

I didn’t know I could be a victim, as I don’t want to BE a victim, but this affected me A LOT in my REAL LIFE.

This went past screens and affected my personal well-being, as I’m sure that was exactly what that person wanted.

I’ll spare you the details, but (at the time of this posting) it (has) resulted in one call to a crisis hotline + two IRL police reports, because I feared for my own safety and the integrity of my name.  
  
Real information was disclosed. This is real.

I will use this time to say, right now:

DO NOT contact me about this person.  
  
DO NOT mention this person’s name to me in PMs, lest these texts become evidence.  
  
DO NOT engage with this person, if so, you do so at your own risk, and in doing so, you will also endanger yourself.

I don’t owe anyone other explanations, as this was an incident between ME AND HER.  
  
If you’re reading this and are thinking, “Hm, that’s not how it happened…”

THEN BOI, YOU GOT THE WRONG STORY. LEAVE ME ALONE, I AM BEGGING YOU.

Why have I been vague or withheld details?  
Cuz its none of your business and I don’t believe in hitting back with foul words.  
  
If you’ve heard more details about this situation **from the other person** , take a step back to wonder why that is, and consider who is sitting behind two police reports, crying.  
(ITS ME BTW…HIIII)

I have been harassed and slandered so much that I’ve lost days of sleep over this, and I refuse be the victim anymore.  
This person has twisted my words and my actions way too much, and it has gone way too far.  
This is my stance.  
I am not afraid to take action to defend my name and my safety (IRL!!!!ok?! this is serious fucking business! This could affect my REAL JOB in the future IRL?!?! It’s not la-la-la chatting over a screen anymore. THIS IS my REAL FUCKING LIFE.  
I AM SCARED  
I AM SCARED  
I AM SCARED!!!)

Thank you for listening. My hands are shaking as I’m writing this.  
This has been a hard lesson for me, and I’m not sure how to recover from this incident, given how many damn friends I lost (and hearing them accusing me of things I HAVEN’T DONE is scary and wrong). And I’ve literally given up on defending myself.

I just say “ok.” And then cry. As if that solves anything. I don’t know.

Thank you to anyone who has been understanding of my situation.

You know who you are, and I appreciate the emotional support.

To those of you firing non-stop questions at me in PMs, saying I did -this this- & -that that-, please. Just. Stop.

I am angry, hurt, deeply shaken, and VERY AFRAID.  
  
I’m just glad that after all this petty bullshit, I still have the will to live.

I will NOT be updating (eight-sided shape) until I feel better.  
  
I will NOT be updating (starving artist) until I feel better  
  
I need to re-adjust.  
Thank you for understanding.  
  
I will be back in two weeks. (hopefully)  
  
Thank you again, for your unending support and avid interest in the stories I pour my heart and soul into.

Signing off,  
UGLI


	8. I just have to wonder

Yami sank into the hot water, breathing deeply and closing his eyes momentarily, listening to the leaves rustling in the wind above him. His cheeks burned wonderfully, and he wasn’t sure if it was from Kaiba’s gaze or from the temperature of the water.

Kaiba grit his teeth, staring at Yami’s slender shoulders sitting just above the water, feeling oddly conflicted. Why was he hesitating so damn much?

His phone buzzed in his pocket and his hand automatically slid it out.

Kaiba silenced all of Shin’s socials before he checked his messages, seeing an unread message from Chiro, and he decided not to respond.

If he texted Chiro in return, she would never shut up.

He.

 _Chiro is a he!_ Kaiba berated himself, clicking his phone off and tossing it aside angrily.

Yami held his breath and dared himself to turn around just in time to see Kaiba march into the bathroom and disappear.

He stared at Kaiba’s phone, hating it and forcing himself to remember that Shin’s stories were stories.

Kaiba would never use his phone to take lewd photographs. Kaiba was an extreme workaholic. His phone basically doubled as his second computer.

Sighing irritably, Yami leaned his head back along the bevel, closing his eyes tightly, trying to enjoy the way the hot water eased the tense muscles in his shoulders. Sitting hunched over his tablet for hours on end had caused unbearable stiffness in his neck.

He heard soft splashing coming from the distance and he pried his eyes open frantically, his heart leaping into his throat as he saw Kaiba stepping into the water across from him.

Blinking rapidly, Yami tried his best not to stare, but found that his eyes were glued to the way Kaiba’s muscles curved along his body. His skin looked tight…smooth…and soft to touch.

Holding his breath, Yami watched the water rise slowly up over Kaiba’s sculpted abs and he felt his cheeks burn. He gripped his knees tightly and eased himself lower into the water, trying to keep his breathing even as he saw that the water stopped just below Kaiba’s perky nipples.

Look away.  
  
They stuck out so much over the edge of the water, and they glistened under the low lights.  
  
Look away.

Kaiba felt his towel lift away from his thighs as his erection stood solidly at attention, and he prayed that it would go down before he got out of the water.

He caught Yami’s dark stare from across the spring, seeing grey shadows hugging the corners of Yami’s angular eyes. Was Yami not sleeping well?

“You—” Kaiba bit his lip and decided it was better to say nothing. It was obvious Yami wasn’t sleeping well. He had looked like hell this morning, and had slept the entire day away since their arrival.

“What?” Yami challenged, hating the tone of his voice. It wasn’t his intention to sound angry.

“Nothing,” Kaiba growled, looking away pointedly and leaning his head back on the edge of the spring, gazing up at the roof above them. He would look at literally anything other than Yami’s wet, slender shoulders. His skin was so shiny.

 _I want to lick the water off his skin,_ Kaiba thought deliriously, hearing the water rustling from afar, and he lifted his head, shocked to discover that Yami had moved closer to him, and was now sitting an arm’s length away, giving him a strange look.

Panicking, Kaiba edged away quickly and crossed his legs, hoping and praying that his erection wasn’t visible beneath the clear water. It was. It definitely was.

He could see his own damn knees when he looked down, so if Yami looked down…Kaiba swallowed nervously. Whatever. Erections were normal in hot water.

“Say it,” Yami said quietly, gazing across the water, trying to feel less aware of Kaiba sitting beside him. He had seen the way Kaiba edged away from him, and it made his heart hurt more than it should.

Yami couldn't help but feel a deep swirl of disappointment sitting low in his stomach. This entire trip was going exactly as he had predicted.  
They would sit quietly and ignore each other while having one-word conversations. Very typical Kaiba behavior.

Deciding he didn’t care what Kaiba had to say, Yami gave his shoulder a rough squeeze, hating the way the pain reverberated all the way down to his elbow.

 _Shin needs to pay me more_ , Yami thought angrily, rolling his neck stiffly and ducking lower into the water, feeling it splashing up against his chin.

Kaiba was trying to speak, but he found that his voice kept catching painfully in his throat every time he tried. Yami was sitting so close…so close…he could see every curve along his slender neck, which was shining beautifully….

He tried to look away, but found that his head kept turning back towards Yami, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Yami’s muscular forearms, feeling his heart race every time Yami lifted his arms out of the water.

 _Look away, don’t be gay_ , Kaiba hissed to himself, grinding his teeth in frustration as he tried not to read too much into Yami’s tone of voice.  
Yami had sounded angry. When did he not sound angry?

“What is it?!” Yami asked heatedly, crossing his legs firmly under the water, feeling his towel slip lower along his hips from the sudden motion. Kaiba was staring at him so strangely!

Kaiba blinked, swallowing nervously as he spied a solid muscle straining visibly across Yami’s shoulder.

It ran all the way up to his neck, and Kaiba stared at it intensely, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as he realized it was a muscle knot, and it was probably causing Yami a lot of pain.

“You have bad posture,” Kaiba finally managed to say after a long moment, and a thick splash of hot water caught him across the face.

Coughing and spluttering, Kaiba let out an irritated yell as the water stung his eyes, turning everything green for a moment before the color around him returned to normal.

Yami folded his arms across his chest, feeling extremely unsympathetic as he watched Kaiba pat his face dry with a towel and fling it aside furiously, rounding on him quickly. “What the hell!”

“Got any more criticisms while you’re at it?” Yami asked coldly, his heart pounding excitedly as he enjoyed the way Kaiba’s hair matted handsomely across his forehead. “Are my nipples lopsided? My eye circles are too dark?”

“Your…what?” Kaiba paused, his gaze slipping down Yami’s chest as he was unable to stop himself, and another wave of hot water caught him across the face as Yami hissed angrily at him.

“What the hell are you looking at?!” Yami cried nervously, hugging a hand across his chest while his heart thumped wildly, hearing Kaiba let out a choking gasp as he blindly reached for the towel behind his head again.

“I had to check,” Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth, tensing as he felt a low bubble of laughter threatening to burst out from inside him.

He knew Yami was joking about the lopsided nipples…but he had to see for himself anyway!

“You-You…” Yami struggled to find the right insult to hurl at Kaiba. “Imbecile. I was joking.”

“Well,” Kaiba began slowly, his voice muffled through the towel as he pressed his face into it, feeling his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. “I was looking at… your tight shoulders.”

“My…what?” Yami asked, quietly stunned, and his heart skipped several beats in his chest. How would Kaiba know that?!

“Yeah,” Kaiba replied, tossing the towel aside and brushing his wet bangs out of his face, feeling his cheeks burn. “I can see the vein from here. I get them pretty bad sometimes when I don’t leave my desk for a day and a half.”

Yami nodded stiffly, wondering if it was strange to make a big deal out of how Kaiba had just casually responded to him in a complete sentence without shouting or insults.

He wiggled his fingers in the water nervously as he tried to reply with something that wasn’t, _“It’s because I sit at my desk and draw porn of you all day and night.”_

And as if Kaiba had read his mind, the dreaded question came quickly.

“What do you do?” Kaiba asked, trying to keep his tone light and polite.

He was pleased with himself, because that was the most coherent sentence he had ever spoken to Yami that wasn’t shouted across a dueling arena.

“Nothing,” Yami lied badly. “I guess I just get stiff shoulders.”

“Roll your neck” Kaiba answered carelessly, feeling lightheaded as the water was starting to get too hot. It was either that, or Yami was somehow floating closer to him in the water.

He slowly heaved himself out of the water and sat on the edge, letting his calves continue soaking in the water. He caught Yami’s eyes following him, stopping right at his belly button, and he watched as Yami turned a pleasant shade of pink.

Kaiba glanced down at himself and realized he had made a mistake. He was sitting higher up, meaning…Yami could see straight up his towel. Well, good. Now they were even.

Yami bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered heavily as he stared at the towel sitting wetly between Kaiba’s thighs…and between Kaiba’s thighs…his penis was semi-hard from the hot water.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kaiba asked aggressively, feeling his own cheeks burn at the way Yami’s gaze never left his crotch. Hey…maybe there was hope after all….!

“I’m getting out,” Yami said suddenly, turning away frantically as he realized he was erect.

He moved towards the opposite side of the spring, his heart pounding nervously as his feet found the stone steps and he slowly climbed out of the water, clutching the towel tightly around his waist.

“Already?” Kaiba called, feeling disappointment sinking so low in his stomach, it made him nauseous. Okay, maybe his junk was disgusting to look at. Great. Not offensive at all.

Yami rushed inside and scooped his clothes up, quickly locking himself in the bathroom, slightly breathless.

 _I can’t even sit in the same water with him for more than ten minutes_ , Yami thought angrily to himself, staring at his own tired-looking reflection in the mirror, and his stomach grumbled irritably with hunger.  _I won’t survive the rest of this trip._

Kaiba slowly lifted his legs out of the water and set them on the edge of the spring, staring at his wet knees, feeling a strange pressure building behind his eyes. Yami…hated him that much.

Biting back a sigh, he stood up and walked back inside the room, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

He glanced at his phone on the ground and picked it up, wondering if Chiro was angry about his silence. The time flashed across his screen and Kaiba realized they had slept through the dinner being served downstairs.

 _Fuck,_ Kaiba cursed internally as he marched to the door and shoved his feet into his shoes, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Now he had to go scrounge the nearby areas for food because he was fucking starving, and he knew for a fact that they both hadn’t eaten all day.

 _His eating and sleeping schedule is more fucked up than mine!_ Kaiba thought faintly, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket again as he quietly made his way down the hall.

Yami had just hit ‘send’ when he heard the door slam, causing him to jump and look up from his phone.

He tentatively eased the door back and poked his head out, seeing the room empty and quiet. Frowning, Yami pulled the door back further and walked out of the bathroom, scanning the outside area, realizing that Kaiba was nowhere to be seen.

“Kaiba?” Yami called out uncertainly, hearing his own voice echoing softly in the room.

Anger and irritation gripped his core as he realized…Kaiba had left!

 _Why?!_ Yami thought furiously, pacing the room in a solid circle, trying to ignore the horrible sinking feeling.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at it, slightly relieved to see it was Yugi.

 **Yugiyugiyugiyugi:** hey…  
**Yugiyugiyugiyugi:** how are you guys doing?

 _Horribly, terribly_ , Yami seethed privately, seeing a reply from Shin, and he chose to read that instead.

 **Shinnn** : she resurfaces.  
**Shinnn:** ******he. You’re a he.  
**Shinnn:** I keep fucking forgetting.

 _Damn right_ , Yami thought ruefully, slowly easing himself down beside the low table and sticking his legs underneath it. He thunked his head down on the cold surface, biting back tears of frustration.

Kaiba had left the room because he couldn't stand to be alone with him! How was he supposed to feel about that?!

 **12Chiro:** hey.  
**12Chiro:** I feel like shit.

 _Aw,_ Kaiba thought sarcastically, grabbing his coat from the trunk of his car and closing it with a resounding _clack!_

 **Shinnn:** you want to talk about feeling shitty?  
**Shinnn:** let’s talk about rejection.  
**Shinnn:** truth? I handle it very badly

 _Another reason I should never meet you in person,_ Yami sighed, wondering if Shin would get violent with him if Yami didn’t reciprocate his “love”.

 **12Chiro:** yeah I get that feeling from you hahahaha  
**12Chiro:** I was rejected recently  
**12Chiro:** but somehow, im not giving up  
**12Chiro:** make me stop.  
**12Chiro:** im torturing myself. Its agonizing.

 _You don’t deserve to be Yami’s boyfriend,_ Kaiba thought furiously as a sudden rush of anger and jealousy consumed him. He carefully made his way down the sidewalk, tapping the flashlight on his phone and shining it onto the ground by his feet, gritting his teeth as a gust of wind caught him in the face.

If he remembered correctly, the nearest convenience store was twenty minutes away.

 **Shinnn:** give up.  
**Shinnn:** you don’t deserve to be Yami’s boyfriend you sack of shit.  
**Shinnn:** you keep saying you like Seto Kaiba  
**Shinnn:** wanna meet him? (grin)

 _Screw you,_ Yami glared so hard at his phone, he felt his eyes burn as he typed his response. Meeting Kaiba wouldn’t change a thing.  
He was technically _with_ Kaiba right now, and Kaiba was nowhere to be seen!

 **12Chiro:** you don’t deserve Yami’s anything  
**12Chiro:** you keep stalling when I ask you to duel too.  
**12Chiro:** you’re a coward.

 **Shinnn:** aahhhahaah fine fine  
**Shinnn:** throw insults at me. I was trying to be nice.  
**Shinnn:** we can duel any time. it  
**Shinnn** : doesn’t change the fact that Yami dumped you, hm?  
**Shinnn:** shit I accidentally hit enter LOL  
**Shinnn:** BWHAHAAHAHahahahah (devil grin)

Sighing tightly, Yami grit his teeth, thinking it had been a bad idea to tell Shin he was Yami’s boyfriend.

 **12Chiro:** (happy hands)  
**12Chiro:** GUESS WHAT?!  
**12Chiro:** I lied. Hahahahaha  
**12Chiro:** jokes on you. I’m not Yami’s boyfriend

 **Shinnn:** I knew it, you lying fucker.

Kaiba grit his teeth, seeing the warm lights of the convenience store rise into view.

If there was one thing he knew to be true about Chiro, it was that, he/she was a consistent liar.  
Nothing she said could be believed.  
He could even be a girl, lying about being a man!  
The photo she had sent was probably fake.  
She had probably found it while scouring Yami’s fan images.

And just to make sure, Kaiba vowed he would find the man in the photo, just to confirm that that man wasn’t Chiro.

He stepped through the sliding glass doors of the store, seeing the attendant at the counter bowing at him, and his phone vibrated in his hand again.

 **12Chiro:** you’re really annoying and rude  
**12Chiro:** but I don’t know why I keep talking to you  
**12Chiro:** hey shin….  
**12Chiro:** am I really difficult to be around?  
**12Chiro:** I was…at a mixer today…  
**12Chiro:** and I had my sights set on…a coworker.  
**12Chiro:** he took one look at me and left.  
**12Chiro:** I must really be ugly or hard to look at

 _A mixer, huh?_ Kaiba thought sarcastically, unable to picture shut-in Chiro sitting at a table full of drunk men and women, and he had a sudden stroke of inspiration.

 **Shinnn:** nice lie  
**Shinnn:** since you tell stories so well, I’ll listen

Yami frowned, biting the inside of his cheek as his anxiety rose. Shin was never going to believe anything he said ever again. It was a lie…but it was nice not to be called out on it!

Kaiba hastily gathered several bottles of alcohol in his arms and placed them on the counter along with several wrapped rice balls and cold bentos.

“A bag costs 100 yen,” the attendant said tiredly, bowing deeply again, and Kaiba handed the man his credit card wordlessly, his heart pounding excitedly as he wondered if he could get Yami to drink.

He swept his purchases off the counter and headed off, sliding his phone out to send Chiro a text.

 **12Chiro:** and he just keeps ignoring me  
**12Chiro:** I know that’s a universal “leave me alone/fuck you” type of feeling  
**12Chiro:** but I realllly like him

 **Shinnn** : ok I listened to your story.  
**Shinnn:** in return, answer a few questions

Yami frowned, irritated.  
Shin was being so dismissive.

 **Shinnn:** how well does Yami take alcohol?  
  
Taken aback by this question, Yami contemplated his answer carefully.

 **12Chiro:** ………………well…  
  
**Shinnn:** He takes it well?! Or are you thinking?!  
**Shinnn:** Don’t fucking think outloud over text  
  
**12Chiro:** WOW FK YOU!  
**12Chiro:** he takes it well!  
  
Yami grit his teeth, resisting the urge to fling his phone across the room.

 **12Chiro:** why?!

 _Good_ , Kaiba thought viciously, feeling slightly out of breath as he climbed the small hill back up to the resort. Carrying these bottles of alcohol up this damn hill would be worth it.

 **Shinnn:** I want to get him….realllyyy drunk hahahahahaha  
  
**12Chiro:** I don’t want to read about that.  
**12Chiro:** a drunk sex scene is lazy and shitty  
  
**Shinnn:** WELL IT’S THE MOST REALISTIC THING I CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW

Kaiba felt like shouting. He stood in front of the resort doors, gathering his courage. Chiro’s condescension was not helping.

 **12Chiro:** well, in my experience…

Yami tapped his chin, recalling the last time he had “gotten drunk” with his friends.  
  
Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Yugi had all passed out on the couch, snoring like thunder while he was the only one conscious for the rest of the night.

All four of them had also woken up at four in the afternoon, looking like hell and complaining about headaches while he felt fine.

 **12Chiro:** Yami can drink.  
**12Chiro:** he can stomach it better than his friends anyway.  
**12Chiro:** its poison. (skull)  
**12Chiro** : but shin, a drunk sex scene is

Kaiba silenced his phone and strode through the hallway of the resort, his body burning with a strange fire.  
Did this mean he was going to have a hard time getting Yami drunk?  
Or was this information relative, because Chiro couldn't hold her liquor?

Yami sighed and patted his cheeks gently, wondering if he should sleep. His stomach was gnarling with hunger and Kaiba had been gone for almost an hour now.  
Where the hell was that bastard?!  
And now Shin was ignoring his texts, undoubtedly running off to write a stupid drunk scene.

Kaiba reached their room and knocked loudly on the door, cursing himself silently for forgetting the key card in his haste.

Yami jerked his head up, his heart thundering in his chest. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, let me in,” Kaiba said hollowly as he felt incredibly strange saying those words.

Yami muted his chat with Shin and raced to the door, pulling it open softly to see Kaiba standing apprehensively before him, holding a large bag of food.  
  
Food!

Kaiba saw Yami’s eyes widen, and tanned arms slid across his vision, jerking the bag out of his hands roughly, and Kaiba kept his grip on the bag, resisting. “Let me in first…you idiot!”

“Fine,” Yami said breathlessly, stepping back to let Kaiba walk in through the door. He was wearing a heavy black coat, and Yami frowned, seeing Kaiba shrug it off casually and toss it aside.

“Where did you get the coat?” Yami asked, feeling as if something was off.

“You should be asking where I got the food,” Kaiba growled in response, setting the giant bag of food and alcohol on the low table, carefully setting everything out neatly, feeling the skin on the back of his neck burn from the intensity of Yami’s gaze.

“Where did you get the food?” Yami echoed as a slow trickle of incredulity spread through his body like fire. Kaiba had left…to get them food! And drinks!

“I walked…down the fucking hill because we slept through the dinner,” Kaiba said through gritted teeth, his fingers curling tightly around the neck of a bottle, wondering if he could convince Yami to drink before eating.

“You walked?” Yami furrowed his brow in confusion and he crossed his arms suspiciously, staring at the multiple bottles of alcohol lined neatly in a row across the table. “You could’ve driven. You own a car.”

Also…Kaiba had brought a _ton_ of alcohol. There was a hearty stack of bentos, but …the bottles of alcohol were unnerving, and Yami couldn't help but feel uneasy.  
Kaiba always had an ulterior motive.  
  
Also…was it a coincidence that he had just finished chatting about alcohol with Shin?

Kaiba cursed himself for his stupidity and decided to brush it off. “I needed a walk.”

He pointed at the table, not daring to look behind him, lest he catch Yami’s cold, unwavering stare again. “Eat.”

“You like to drink?” Yami’s voice rang out behind him, and it didn’t sound like a question.

Yami circled the table and carefully sat down across from Kaiba, observing him carefully. Did Kaiba know that his “impotence” incident had trended for a solid three days?

“I like to drink,” Kaiba said blandly, thinking he didn’t feel one way or another about it. It was just…something to do. And now, there was a good reason to drink.

He gazed directly into Yami’s eyes, feeling oddly light. “Let’s set aside our differences tonight and drink.”

Yami blinked, feeling deeply surprised and conflicted.

Those were touching words from Kaiba who was usually curt and rude.

It was a tempting offer, but Yami didn’t want to read Shin’s sex scene later and feel regret, because…the events that would be written in the story were much better than his reality.

 _Do I have to say please_? Kaiba thought roughly, cracking open a bottle and setting it down on the table with a heavy thunk. He opened a bottle for Yami too and slid it across the table, his heart skipping frantic beats in his chest.

He held his breath, seeing Yami hesitate before reaching across the table for the bottle, nodding solemnly. “I’ll have you know, Kaiba, I can hold my liquor quite well.”

 _I know,_ Kaiba thought privately. _So can I._

“Then, to even the playing field,” Kaiba spoke in a rush as he saw Yami reach eagerly for the bentos. “We take two shots before we eat.” And he watched gleefully as Yami’s eyes lit up as a devilish grin split across his face.

“Good idea,” Yami agreed readily. “Are you a loud drunk, Seto Kaiba?”

Somehow, Yami doubted that.  
If Kaiba didn’t feel the kiss earlier while he had been asleep, it was safe to say that Kaiba was extremely uninhibited when he was drunk.

“The opposite,” Kaiba replied, and he was quite pleased to see Yami taking a long swig out of the bottle and set it down with a resounding clunk. “Are you a loud drunk?”

“Wouldn’t know, never been drunk,” Yami shot back, feeling his spirits rising as he caught a familiar smirk gracing Kaiba’s lips. “Drink, Kaiba. You’re stalling.”

Kaiba nodded stiffly and took a sip, fully aware that Yami was watching him closely, and he heard a snort of derision from across the table.

“Wrong,” Yami said coldly, and Kaiba felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Drink properly. And don’t think you can easily get me drunk like one of your girlfriends.”

Clenching his jaw, Kaiba tilted his head back and took a deeper drink, feeling unease climbing up his chest as he realized there was no easy way to fool Yami into drinking more than him.

He slammed the bottle down on the table and glared at Yami, “One of my girlfriends? What the hell are you talking about?” And he reached for a bento, hastily unwrapping it with trembling fingers for the sake of something to do.  
  
How often did Yami go online?  
Was Yami aware of his very visible and highly volatile relationships with women?

Yami was already tucking into the food, smiling wearily at him. “Don’t play dumb, Seto Kaiba. It doesn’t suit you.”

“You mean, the girl from the other day?” Kaiba asked, hoping and praying that Yami wasn’t referring to the impotence incident. And if Yami did want to ask him about either situation, he couldn’t remember the name of either woman!

“Yeah her, what’s her name…?” Yami said carelessly, rounding off the last of his food and setting the empty tray down with a loud clatter.  
He couldn't care less about her name, but if Kaiba wanted to talk about his girlfriends while he was drunk, he would listen.

Maybe Kaiba would even divulge the name of the man he had also supposedly dated!

“I forgot,” Kaiba replied angrily, taking a rough sip, letting the alcohol sting his throat.

“Is that so?” Yami pressed, leaning forward and gazing across the table with deep interest. Kaiba seemed…agitated.

“I find that hard to believe…”

“Fine,” Kaiba hissed, taking another deep gulp, feeling his eyes water as the liquid burned the roof of his mouth. “They told me their names, but I couldn't hear them speaking.”

“So you’re bad at listening,” Yami nodded in satisfaction, taking a light sip, pleased to see conversation blossoming between them easily once Kaiba had started drinking a bit more.

“No. I’m just gay,” Kaiba replied plainly, shoving the rest of his food into his mouth and chewing dryly, not tasting anything. Wow, that was weird to say aloud.

Yami blinked and frowned, his heart thudding incredulously in his chest.  “You…couldn't hear them telling you their names…because you’re gay?”

Hilarious and terrible! And Yami felt like laughing and crying at the same time. This was…too good to be true! Kaiba wasn’t joking when he said he was gay!

“Yep,” Kaiba said aggressively, shoving his empty tray across the table and pulling his bottle closer towards himself, glaring at Yami. “Drink.”

He could already feel himself warming up, and Yami had not touched his bottle.

Yami nodded cheerfully and gave the bottle a long sip, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest with happiness. There was hope after all! Now…time to find out who his boyfriend was!

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Yami asked lightly, tapping the bottle with his fingertip, noticing a wonderful flush creeping across Kaiba’s cheeks. Handsome. So Handsome.

“I don’t have one,” Kaiba said through gritted teeth, feeling his eyes burn with emotion. “Where’s your boyfriend?”

He stared at the bottle of alcohol in front of him, wondering if he had purchased truth serum instead. This was the most fulfilling conversation he had ever had with Yami. And it was about fucking… _boyfriends._

He glanced up, seeing Yami taking a deep drink, and he nodded approvingly.

“Your turn,” Yami said readily, staring at Kaiba over the mouth of the bottle. “If you want to ask a question, you drink.”

“Fine,” Kaiba said, miffed. He took a swig and set the bottle down aggressively. “Who’s your boyfriend?”

“I don’t have one,” Yami replied gleefully, pleased to see Kaiba’s cheeks turning a deeper shade of red, and he could barely contain himself.  
How much more?  
How much more did he have to make Kaiba drink before Kaiba was incoherent?

“Don’t fucking lie,” Kaiba insisted, shaking his head angrily, seeing Yami grin prettily at him and speak carefully.

“There is someone…I’m currently talking to. But they’re completely crazy. Even more so than you, I think,” Yami mused, recalling Shin’s disturbing requests for photos of Yami, and his photoshopped middle finger of Kaiba’s hand and belt.

 “I’m not crazy,” Kaiba responded gruffly, knowing full well that he was already acting crazy as Shin. Why Chiro hadn’t blocked him yet was beyond him.

 He raised his head, seeing Yami take another long sip and point at him accusingly. “Drink.”

“I’ve finished,” Kaiba said warily, holding his empty bottle over the table, seeing Yami’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’re behind.”

Yami set his jaw and grabbed his bottle, tilting his head back and tossing the rest of it back easily, and when he had finished, he realized Kaiba had already opened one bottle and was reaching for another.

“No more,” Yami said hastily, thinking it was better to keep Kaiba in his very drunk and talkative state. “We’ll share the last bottle.” And he set his own empty bottle aside, watching Kaiba’s sluggish movements, his excitement rising.

The slower Kaiba moved, the faster his heart raced.

Kaiba was pleased to hear Yami suggest this as he could feel himself growing lightheaded. He saw Yami grab the bottle and take two long gulps before handing it to him with a wide grin.

“No judgement here,” Yami said cleverly, watching Kaiba tilt his head back and take two, equally large gulps. “Now, you can tell me what he was like.”

“What who was like?” Kaiba asked, his mind growing hazy as he felt wonderfully warm all over. Oh, right. His so-called “boyfriend”. Damn, the lies were hard to keep track of.

Also…Yami had put his mouth on the bottle before him.  
Would that be considered…an indirect kiss?  
Could he taste Yami on the bottle?

Kaiba took another drink and lowered the bottle, slowly licking his lips, only tasting the sting of alcohol.

“You boyfriend,” Yami blinked expectantly, propping his head up on his hands, gazing steadily at Kaiba, who blinked slowly back at him, his clear blue eyes unusually dark.

“What do you want to hear?” Kaiba slurred, sliding the bottle across the table, his shoulders growing heavy. Now…he was sleepy. Shit.

“I want to hear what he was like,” Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took a rough sip and pushed the bottle back across the table, feeling as if he was now talking to a broken tape recorder. Kaiba wasn’t going to tell him anything useful now…dammit.

“Shitty…” Kaiba said groggily, wondering how much more he ought to lie. No. Enough lying.

“Shitty,” Yami repeated happily, leaning over the table, watching Kaiba palm his face slowly and nod his head into his hands. That bad, huh?

“No, I’m shitty…” Kaiba spoke into his hands, his voice muffled terribly, and Yami had to lean closer, straining to hear him.

Kaiba wasn’t finished speaking.

“There is someone I like,” he said softly, moving his hands away from his face to rest gently in his lap. “I need to lay down. The alcohol…”

“Go ahead,” Yami said eagerly, rising to his feet and moving to stand beside Kaiba, seeing him blink softly up at him. “Who is it that you like?”

Such a wondrous sight! Kaiba…with his guard down! Who was this man sitting in front of him right now? He definitely looked like Seto Kaiba, but he was acting so humbly.  
  
Perhaps…not having his feelings returned was an incredibly humbling experience. 

“He doesn’t like me back,” Kaiba whispered, seeing Yami standing impossibly close to him, and he instinctively leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Yami’s thigh, feeling his entire body burn.  
Like me back, please.

“Because you’re an asshole,” Yami said roughly, his stomach swooping wonderfully as he let Kaiba lean his head on his legs. “Move on from him.”  
And like me instead.

“I can’t,” Kaiba groaned, shutting his eyes and feeling himself drifting off. Yami was letting him…letting him lean his head…this felt nice. Stay. Stay like this forever.

“Why the hell not?” Yami asked gruffly, feeling a surge of anger. Who was this person?!

“Who is he? Hey!”

Yami watched as Kaiba remained still and silent, leaning his head heavily on his leg, and Yami stared down at the tight brown swirl of hair beside his thigh.

Sighing, he slowly eased himself down into a sitting position, feeling Kaiba slump heavily down across his lap, and Yami held his breath, gazing down into Kaiba’s peaceful face.

His skin was so pale, it seemed to glow under the low lights, and his brow was strong and masculine. Yami reached out and hesitantly traced the pad of his fingers down Kaiba’s cheekbone, appreciating how sharp it was.

He trailed his finger down Kaiba’s hollow cheeks, tapping gently on his lips, feeling his chest tighten at the soft sensation.

“Hey! Tell me who he is, or I’ll…” Yami’s voice caught in his throat, seeing Kaiba’s eyelids flutter.

 _You’ll what?_ Kaiba thought blurrily, wondering if he was still awake. No. He wasn’t awake. This was a dream. He had fallen asleep and Yami was still standing above him. This was a wonderful dream though.  

“Tell me his name,” Yami repeated, messily brushing the hair away from Kaiba’s forehead, seeing the corners of Kaiba’s mouth turn upwards into a small smile.

 _Make me,_ Kaiba said, and his mind hummed pleasantly as the wind brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Yami sat very still, enjoying Kaiba’s weight on top of his legs, shifting uncomfortably as he could feel his feet growing numb.

He slid his phone out and tapped the camera button, staring at Kaiba’s face on his screen, his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he wondered what he was doing.

He snapped a photo.  
And another. And another.  
It was exhilarating, and Yami found that he couldn’t stop.

Were they all the same photo? It didn’t matter.

Slightly breathless, Yami lowered the camera and bent forwards slowly, dragging his tongue along Kaiba’s lips, leaning back with a satisfied sigh when he saw the glistening streak of saliva shining on Kaiba’s bottom lip.

He snapped a photo, pleased to see the shining wetness showing up well on his screen. Perfect. A new wallpaper for everything.

Kaiba had not moved, and Yami’s heart thudded loudly in his chest as the blood rushed to his head, causing him to feel lightheaded. Had Kaiba felt that?

Yami gently pushed Kaiba’s head off his legs and stood up, staring down at Kaiba’s lifeless form, seeing his chest rising and falling slowly with deep even breaths.

“Hey, stupid,” Yami gave Kaiba’s shoulder a firm nudge with the pad of his foot. “Wake up.”

Kaiba heard Yami calling for him to wake up, somewhere high above him, and he let himself slip back into the warmth. No. Waking up meant that his dream would end. And the dream was just getting good…they had just kissed…!

He shifted comfortably and tried to imagine Yami sitting on top of him, leaning over him, and kissing him deeply. Tight, warm lips...moving over his…felt so good.  
Would it feel this good if he was really kissing Yami?  
Yami’s weight on top of him felt good.  
Everything felt heavenly, and Kaiba resolved to stay asleep.

Yami squeezed Kaiba’s hips with his legs, licking his lips, tasting the alcohol from Kaiba’s lips on his own.

His mouth went dry as he stared at Kaiba’s erection sitting just below his, and he flattened his palm against it, relishing in the hardness.

How much could he get away with?

Yami raised his phone higher and took a photo of his crotch pressed tightly against Kaiba’s bulge, wishing Kaiba was wearing his flashy belt.  
Without it, everything in the photo looked plain.  
Without it, it was just dark leather pants pressed up against a bulge sitting under a black zipper. Boring.

Frowning down at his screen, Yami saved the photo anyway.

It didn’t matter what Kaiba was wearing, because this photo was for his own personal use, and he would know that it was Kaiba beneath him when he looked back on his picture later in private.

“Kaiba…” Yami hissed, hooking his finger in over the top of Kaiba’s pants, giving it a gentle tug. “What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

Kaiba sighed in his sleep, smirking. _I’ll never tell you._

“Tell me,” Yami said roughly, giving Kaiba’s shoulders a shake, seeing Kaiba’s head roll to the side as his breathing remained deep and even. S-Seriously?! Kaiba was a passed-out drunk?!

 _Make me,_ Kaiba let out a laugh and crossed his arms, slowly rising to his feet. He stood above Yami, who was gazing up at him with his dark, angular eyes. Alluring. _Suck me…and maybe I’ll tell you._

Yami grit his teeth in annoyance, and something possessed him to undo the top of Kaiba’s pants, and he hastily tugged the zipper down, his excitement rising as he spied Kaiba’s clothed erection sticking out from the V of his pants.

“Hey…” Yami said as he boldly reached down to give Kaiba’s dick a firm squeeze, his heart racing frantically in his chest as he felt Kaiba flex underneath him. Was that a good reaction or a bad reaction?

Ignoring every voice that was screaming for him to stop, Yami gently eased Kaiba’s underwear down lower across his hips and he stared incredulously at the pink tip of a penis that was peeking out from the edge of the waistband.

He glanced up curiously, seeing Kaiba’s chest still rising and falling rhythmically, and he couldn't help but feel impressed. A deep sleeper much?

Blinking astutely, Yami tugged Kaiba’s underwear down across his thighs, his heart soaring as he watched Kaiba’s erection slide into view, and he stared at it intently before losing all self-control and ducking his head down to give it a long, slow lick.

Grinning happily to himself, Yami grabbed his phone and tapped the front-facing camera, making himself comfortable between Kaiba’s long legs. He hovered his head over the tip of Kaiba’s erect penis and smiled devilishly at himself in the camera before snapping a photo.

Perfect.

 _A-And this is only for…accurate reference photos…_ Yami thought uncertainly to himself as he held his breath and shoved his head down on Kaiba’s dick, pressing his hands down on either side of Kaiba’s hips, shutting his eyes and letting himself drown in Kaiba’s unique musk.

He slid his tongue roughly over Kaiba’s slit, lifting his head up once more and licking his lips slowly. Tasted like…the hot spring. And Yami dipped his head down to shove Kaiba’s length in his mouth once more, feeling himself grow aroused as a bit of Kaiba’s essence leaked out from the tip and grazed the roof of his mouth.

His eyes watered and he felt like exploding with happiness as he let out a huff of air and shoved his head down as far as it would go, feeling Kaiba’s heat hit the back of his throat wonderfully, and he stayed like that for a few moments, fumbling for his phone and hitting ‘record’.  
Photos were a waste of time.

Yami lifted his head and grabbed Kaiba’s dick with his free hand, pressing it tightly against his cheek, smiling into the camera, his stomach twisting with a mixture of guilt and elation.

He stared at himself in the viewfinder, sticking his tongue out to the side and giving Kaiba’s shaft a lick, and he paused, feeling Kaiba tense underneath him again and Yami froze, wondering if Kaiba was about to wake up.

Kaiba did not move.

 _Good boy,_ Yami thought evilly, sitting up and giving Kaiba’s dick a solid pump, forcefully rubbing his thumb over his slit as he stared at Kaiba’s lifeless body beneath him. Still no reaction?

Yami tapped the forward camera button and shoved his hand up Kaiba’s shirt, bunching it nicely underneath his chin and lowering the camera down to focus on one of Kaiba’s pert nipples.

He gave it a playful pinch and a rub, dragging his hand up and raking his hands through Kaiba’s hair, tousling it messily. Beautiful.

“This is a good look for you, Kaiba,” Yami said devilishly, inching down Kaiba’s body and giving his leaking dick a firm squeeze before ducking his head down and giving Kaiba a long, hard suck.

Making sure to hold the camera in front of his face, Yami gave Kaiba a few rough jerks up and down, his heart pounding in his ears as he felt Kaiba tense underneath him once more, and he shut his eyes, imagining Kaiba slipping a hand through is hair, pushing his head deeper along his shaft, and Yami rammed his head down against Kaiba’s dick, swirling his tongue playfully as he alternated between sucking gently and licking roughly.

Oh…this was heavenly. If Kaiba was conscious, he would never let him do as he pleased.

This was wrong….

And just as that thought crossed his mind, a spurt of thick, hot liquid caught him in the back of the throat and Yami gagged, pulling away frantically and letting out a light cough, making sure to hold the camera steady as his body shook with another repressed gag, and he swirled the head of Kaiba’s dick underneath his chin erotically, trying not to feel guilty.

A few drops of cum were streaming down Kaiba’s shaft, and Yami hastily swiped it up with his fingers, sitting up and staring straight into the camera, licking his fingers slowly before dragging one across his cheek, seeing his skin glisten.

He licked his lips and made a face, talking into the camera. “You taste like shit.” And he smiled, hitting ‘end’ and sticking his phone back into his pocket carelessly.

That was completely unsatisfying, but, mission accomplished.

 _I have enough reference material to last me a lifetime,_ Yami thought incredulously as he trembled with excitement. He eased off of Kaiba’s body and hastily moved Kaiba’s shirt back in place, staring at the wet, sticky mess he had made.

His stomach did a nervous summersault as he raced into the bathroom for a damp washcloth.

Yami walked back out, trying to ignore the tightness in his own pants as he dabbed at Kaiba’s crotch, resisting the urge to pull out his phone to snap a photo of this moment too.

He tossed the cloth aside and with great difficulty, inched Kaiba’s underwear up over his still-erect penis and managed to zip his pants up after a bit of a struggle.

Staring regrettably down at the bulge in Kaiba’s pants, Yami sighed and reached for his phone, thinking he would go into the bathroom to take care of himself with the video he had just made.

Kaiba frowned in his sleep, hating the cold clamminess that had consumed his lower body. Shit. He had wet himself. But what the hell was he supposed to do? Not wet himself when he was having the best wet dream of his life?!

Damn, this was going to be embarrassing.

He forcefully pried his eyes open and sat up, glancing around groggily, his body feeling as if it weighed a thousand tons. Yami was nowhere to be seen. What the hell?!

“Yami?” Kaiba called, hearing his own voice rasp hoarsely in his throat, and he let out a tight groan, feeling the room swim terribly. Shit. It had been a while since he had been this drunk…but the wet dream had been worth it.

“Yami?!”

Yami paused in his motions, holding his breath as he realized he had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. He glanced down at his own hand wrapped around his dick, and he cursed, trying to pause the video on his phone with one hand, but he accidentally deleted it.

“Fuck!” Yami hissed in frustration, gritting his teeth so hard, he felt his eyes water and a light knock sounded at the door.

“What’s happening?” Kaiba asked tiredly, resting his hand on the door handle and leaning down on it heavily, wondering why it wasn’t locked. Was Yami okay?

“Don’t!” Yami cried frantically, pulling his pants up hastily and rushing to the door to lock it. “Don’t come in!”

“I wasn’t going to,” Kaiba replied quietly, hearing odd rustling coming from the other side. God…whatever. Dealing with Yami was so painful.

Panting and breathless, Yami palmed a hand to his face, his shoulders shaking with emotion. This was so painful.

* * *

**Author’s note:**

Thank you for reading yet another chapter! Please leave a comment to let me know you’re reading and want more! Closed mouths don’t get fed, so…tell me what you think, what you want to see them do…etc!  
  
You never know, one simple word might spark an entire extra chapter. (whispers) Extra. Chapter.  
Also, it’s nice to know that you care :D so, thank you for saying so!  
  
AND at:YLJE!!!! You are my savior!!!! Thank for your edits!

And now, as promised, the bonus scene!  
This one is dedicated to [xxxcrimsondreamsxxx ](http://xxxcrimsondreamsxxx.tumblr.com/)for this

[lovely fanart. ](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/post/171678350669/xxxxxcrimsondreamsxxxxx-hey-there-whod-say-i)

THANK YOU!

\-------------------

Kaiba transferred the photo of Yami onto his tablet, and with shaking hands, quickly tapped a few buttons, seeing a messy solid vision hover into view. Frowning, he realized he could see parts of his office through Yami’s collarbones, and he lowered his tablet onto the ground, thinking he would use the carpet as a backdrop.

His phone was buzzing incessantly and Kaiba grit his teeth, hastily laying down on the floor, angling the hologram beside him, making sure it projected right onto the floor beside him.

Gazing into the viewfinder of his camera, Kaiba smiled warmly and felt extremely silly, looking right into hologram-Yami’s eyes as he snapped the photo, and he sat up quickly, his heart thudding in his ears as he inspected his handiwork.

Good enough. There were no identifying furniture in the photo, and it looked “real”. He rose to his feet and walked back to his desk, his excitement rising as he transferred the image to his computer and set it as his duel profile picture.

Satisfied, he laced his hands behind his head and waited for Chiro to explode at him.

Yami sighed loudly and thunked his head down on his desk, feeling his forehead sting as it hit the surface. Shin had said he was a “pretty high ranking duelist”! Well, his stalling tactics were pretty high ranking!

He heard a ping on his computer and he raised his head slowly, pleased to see that Shin had finally accepted the duel.

Yami’s heart skipped a solid beat when he spotted Shin’s profile picture. He clicked on it and stared at the tiny photo, unable to believe his eyes. It was…the photo he had just sent Shin, and Kaiba was lying beside him with his hair falling handsomely away from his face, smiling while gazing into his eyes.

Yami stared so hard at the photo, his eyes watered, wishing it was larger.

It was his turn to go first, and the timer was ticking, but Yami ignored it. He snatched up his phone and sent Shin a furious text.

 **12Yami:** EXCUSE >>ME>>  
  
**Seto** : its your move. You’re going first.  
  
**12Yami:** HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!  
  
**Seto:** you’re running out of time. Who is stalling now?  
  
**12Yami:** ANSWER ME FIRST!! HOW DID YOU GET THAT PHOT OF KAIBA?!

 **Seto:** “Phot”??? (tears of laughter)

Yami grit his teeth so hard, he felt himself heat up with frustration.

He glared at the screen and hit “forfeit”, watching the virtual dueling field close and he saw his phone explode with angry messages from Shin.

 **Seto:** HEY  
**Seto:** NO  
**Seto:** YOU DON’T FUCKING DO THAT  
**Seto:** come the FUCK back here  
**Seto:** fight me

 **12Yami:** tell me where you got the photo  
**12Yami:** tell me where you got the photo  
**12Yami:** tell me where you got the photo

Kaiba gripped his hair in frustration. He had been looking forward to dueling with Chiro. Why was she obsessed with where that photo came from?!

 **Seto:** I  
**Seto:** FOUND IT. OKAY?!?  
**Seto:** challenged.  
**Seto:** click Accept.

Yami heard a ping and he glared at the tiny white envelope floating in the middle of his computer screen.

_“User: **magicians_suck** has challenged you to a duel! (v) accept (x) reject”_

_Fine!_ Yami thought angrily to himself, sending Shin several furious texts before clicking on his deck. He was going first. Perfect.

Kaiba smirked, seeing his screen blink and refresh. Chiro’s cursor was moving with a sort of frenzied energy, and it was satisfying to see. Chiro was mad.

His phone buzzed and Kaiba glanced down at it halfheartedly.

 **12Yami:** die  
**12Yami:** die, you asshole  
**12Yami:** I win this duel, and you tell me if you have managed to hack  
**12Yami:** kaiba’s private computer, becayuse that is the ONLY way I can think of  
  
_Sure, sure,_ Kaiba replied sardonically in his head, holding his phone up and slowly composing his reply. Chiro sure was taking a while for a first turn. Amateur.

 **Seto:** yeah idk what you’re talking about  
**Seto:** I haven’t hacked anyone’s anything  
**Seto:** tbh if I /were/ to hack someone’s computer  
**Seto:** it would be Yami’s  
**Seto:** not Kaiba’s. I’m not that stupid.  
**Seto:** Kaiba’s security systems would kill me. Physically.

He glanced up from his screen, his blood running cold when he saw that Chiro had somehow managed to summon three monsters, and was going for a fourth. His heart pounding furiously, he sent Chiro several more frantic texts.

 **Seto:** OI  
**Seto:** oi oi oi  
**Seto:** you fucking cheater. Hold on.

 _Curse you_ , Yami grit his teeth angrily and examined his field carefully, his cursor hovering over the ‘battle phase’ button, catching a series of texts panning down his screen.

 **Seto:** hey wtf are you doing  
**Seto:** you can’t just summon a bunch of monsters when I’m not

Yami looked away from his phone and went into battle phase, watching with vicious pleasure as each of his monsters attacked Shin’s empty field.

Shin would take him seriously from now on.

Kaiba paled, watching his life point meter deplete in giant chunks, and he stared at his screen, stunned beyond belief.

A one turn kill.

An amateur like Chiro had somehow managed to create a one-turn-kill move…with fucking magicians?!  
So, the match was over, just like that?!  
Where was the _‘you lose’_ end card?!  
  
No, on a closer inspection, he had not lost yet.  
  
He had… _one_ life point.

And Kaiba felt his rage boil over.

He snatched up his phone, his finger hovering above the green call button. He had half the mind to call Chiro just to yell at her for taunting him.

He glanced down and saw Chiro’s texts popping up one after another.

 **12Yami:** AAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**12Yami:** ok.  
**12Yami:** ur move  
**12Yami** : (grin)  
  
Cursing internally, Kaiba hit the ‘forfeit’ button as an alien wave of rage and determination rushed through his blood. He made some adjustments to his deck, feeling his eyes burn and water. Fine. If Chiro wanted to play this way, he could make a one-turn-kill deck too.

Yami smiled evilly down at his phone, pleased to see that Shin was silent.

 **12Yami:** HAAAAA  
**12Yami:** I bet you’re shaking now (smile)  
**12Yami:** loser goes first next round. Want to forfeit the entire game?

 **Seto:** go.

Yami glanced up and saw that it was Shin’s turn to go first, and he glanced back down at his phone to text several more taunts, feeling very pleased with himself.

 **12Yami:** now tell me where you got the photo from!!!!!!  
**12Yami:** and don’t you fucking dare  
**12Yami:** hack Yami’s computer (skull)  
**12Yami:** that’s a crime!

Yami heard a ping and glanced up, seeing a _‘you lose’_ end card panning across his screen, and he jumped to his feet, hearing his phone fall with a solid clatter to the floor.

Wh-What?! What had happened?!

He dragged his cursor over to the ‘replay’ button, watching Shin steadily clear his life point meter with a one turn kill.  
  
And his choice of monster was ojamas.

Trembling with incredulity, Yami picked his phone up from the ground, seeing Shin’s texts flooding the chat.

 **Seto:** BWHAAHAHahA GGAHAHAHAHA  
**Seto:** that was TOO EASY  
**Seto:** go again.  
**Seto:** I could do this all day.

The screen refreshed and _‘round 3’_ flashed across the field.

There was a pause before Yami saw the green checkmark beside his name.

 _When I go first, you lose,_ Yami thought ruthlessly, diving into his virtual deck and easily arranging another one-turn-kill, hearing his phone vibrating intensely beside his elbow as he methodically clicked each one of his monsters and made them attack Shin’s empty field.

 **Seto:** ok honestly  
**Seto:** this will get boring really quickly  
**Seto:** if you go first, I lose.  
**Seto:** if I go first, you lose.  
**Seto:** endless loop. This isn’t fun. Next.  
**Seto:** let’s go back to the porn.

 _But I win the match!_ Yami thought gleefully, snatching up his phone to reply.

 **12Yami:** HEH  
**12Yami:** make all your damn excuses all you want, Kaiba  
**12Yami:** you lose the game. (wave)  
**12Yami:** going back to the porn  
**12Yami:** WHERE. DID YOU GET > THAT PHOTO

Kaiba blinked, feeling his heart skip a solid beat in his chest. Did…Chiro just call him Kaiba?

 **Seto:** its called  
**Seto:** PHOTOSHOP. Kaiba gets wind in his hair  
**Seto:** so its easy to make it look like he’s laying down  
**Seto:** jesus. You’re so persistent.  
  
**12Yami:** (middle finger)  
**12Yami:** give me the full version of that photo  
  
**Seto:** watch yourself (upside down smile)  
**Seto** : Did you just call me ‘kaiba’?  
**Seto:** nice. (thumbs up)  
**Seto:** finally you got it right.

 _Eat my dick,_ Yami typed angrily and hitting ‘send’ without thinking.

 **Seto:** -gladly eats your dick-  
**Seto:** what’s next?

Shocked, Yami blinked incredulously at his phone and replied furiously.

 **12Yami:** I said -not cool with roleplaying-

 **imChiro:** get your head back on your shoulders.  
**imChiro:** I’m not here to stroke your dick  
**imChiro** : respect my boundaries.  
**imChiro:** fuck off (mask mouth face)

 _But you started it!_ Kaiba seethed, spamming the chat angrily.

 **Seto:** (angry face)  
**Seto:** fine.  
**Seto:** im sorry  
**Seto:** not sorry.  
**Seto:** you really remind me of him.  
**Seto:** I also have poor self control  
**Seto:** count on me to do it again.  
**Seto:** block me if you want but this is who I am (smile)  
**Seto:** change your name to ‘imYami’

 **Seto:** I’ll treat you however you want.  
**Seto:** go ahead.  
**Seto:** I’ll wait.

Kaiba stared at his phone, waiting, hoping, and praying that Chiro would respond.

There was no response.

Sighing, Kaiba threw his phone aside, palming his face in frustration, feeling a strange pressure building behind his eyes. He had fucked up and driven Chiro away with his usual insensitivity and assholery.

Damn.

Damn.

Kaiba blinked, seeing his laptop keys blur in his vision.

Damn.

His phone buzzed quietly and he reached for it sullenly, brightening up instantly as he saw that Chiro had responded.

 **12Yami:** last chance.  
**12Yami:** and when I say im uncomfortable  
**12Yami:** you stop.

 **Seto:** yes. yes ok. Agree. Agree 100000%  
**Seto:** forgive me ok? (praying hands)

 _No,_ Yami wrote, feeling a strange lump rising in his throat as he continued to text slowly.

 **12Yami:** no.  
**12Yami:** forgiveness doesn’t come that easily.  
**12Yami:** earn it (smile)  
**12Yami:** write me a sex scene in the most Kaiba-esque way….kaiba.  
**12Yami:** ready set go!  
**12Yami:** don’t message me until it’s done!  
**12Yami:** yami won’t respond for a while now

_-12Yami is away-_

Kaiba breathed a small sigh of relief. Damn that was fucking close.

\--------------------------- To be continued!! In the next bonus scene!!---------------------


	9. do you feel the same way?

Yami threw one last look at Kaiba before he nimbly climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Kaiba grit his teeth and curled his fingers tightly around the wheel. The silence rang in his ears, followed by the faint sounds of Yami’s footsteps walking away from the car.

That was the worst car ride ever. Yami had done nothing but ignore him and check his phone the entire time.

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba smashed his foot down on the gas pedal and sped away from the curb, trying to ignore the bubble of fury stuck in his throat.

Yami swung the door shut behind him so hard, he heard the panes rattle.

Yugi jumped with fright and glanced up from the counter, seeing Yami storm past him and into the house, not bothering to take off his shoes as he went in.

“Hey!” Yugi cried in dismay as Yami pointedly ignored him.

He dropped everything he was doing and followed Yami up the stairs into their room.

“So…how was it?” Yugi asked tentatively, hanging by the doorframe as Yami tossed the backpack into the closet and threw himself down on the bed, looking furious.

“Terrible,” Yami managed through clenched teeth, feeling his phone vibrating enthusiastically in his pocket. Was it Shin? Or was it M?

“Why?” Yugi frowned, wondering how much he should care. Kaiba wasn’t exactly the most talkative and friendly person—what had Yami expected?

“Just…” Yami drew in a deep breath and held it tightly, shutting his eyes and pressing a finger to his temple where a tiny headache was forming. Where to begin?  
Everything had been forced and awkward.

The long silences during the meals were the worst. The only moment worth remembering was the night Kaiba had passed out drunk, but he had lost the video from that escapade.

“It was bad, Yugi,” Yami said quietly, opening his eyes and glancing up at the doorway, only to discover that Yugi had disappeared.

His phone buzzed again and Yami bit back a sigh as he slid it out to check the screen.

 **Shin_hates_everything:** hey.  
**Shin_hates_everything:** haven’t heard from you in while.  
**Shin_hates_everything:** hope ur not dead. (skull)  
**Shin_hates_everything:** if you are dead tho, pls give me the rights to your art.  
**Shin_hates_everything:** thx.

 **xlmaconnalx:** so like if  
**xlmaconnalx:** your hypothetical boyfriend is ignoring you  
**xlmaconnalx:** dump him. (devil grin)  
**xlmaconnalx:** btw are you ok? you haven’t posted a drawing in forever  
**xlmaconnalx:** worried about you, chiro. Call me if you wanna talk! (phone)

Yami shut his eyes tightly and felt his eyelids burn. He opened them again and quickly replied to the messages, his fingers flying over the screen.

 **12Yami:** hey M! im ok. (thumbs up)  
**12Yami:** new hypothetical situation (thinking face)  
**12Yami:** how do I get a distant acquaintance to notice me?

 **xlmaconnalx:** easy. Show your boobs. Or legs. Smile? smile and touch him.  
  
Biting his tongue lightly, Yami decided to ignore Maconnal for now and respond to Shin.  
  
**12Yami:** hey asshole.  
**12Yami:** I’m alive. Don’t care about me too much, you creep (skull)  
**  
** He clicked his phone off and tossed it aside. Kicking off his shoes, Yami inched up on his bed and laid his head down gently on his pillow, staring at the wall, trying to suppress any residual unpleasant thoughts.

He shut his eyes and Kaiba’s sleeping face hovered at the front of his mind.

Yami sat up quickly and rushed to his desk, prying open his laptop and grabbing a pen.

He needed to draw that moment while it was still fresh in his mind’s eye.

* * *

Kaiba took the stairs up to his room three at a time, leaving Mokuba at the bottom, shouting his name.

He slammed the door behind him and paced the room angrily, his blood boiling with frustration.

That trip had been a disaster. They had sat together in the water one time… _one time!_ And Yami had spent the rest of the trip avoiding him like the plague, purposefully keeping him at an arm’s length, even going as far as to drag his futon to sleep in the main sitting area.

Kaiba ground his teeth so tightly his jaw hurt, and he felt his phone buzz reassuringly in his pocket. Well, at the end of the day, he could still talk to Chiro normally, right?

He slid it out to read the messages hastily, panicking slightly when he discovered that Chiro had not reset his username.

 **12Yami:** hey asshole.  
**12Yami:** I’m alive. Don’t care about me too much, you creep (skull)

 **Shin_hates_everything:** Change your name back.

Yami barely blinked as his phone buzzed beside his hand. The same notification popped up on his desktop and he read it swiftly.

Tucking the stylus behind his ear, Yami positioned his hand over the keyboard and hesitated for a moment before answering.

 **12Yami:** not changing my name (star)(star)(star)  
**12Yami:** I’m the king of games, bitch. Bite me. (teeth)

And Yami grabbed the pen from behind his ear and tabbed back to his drawing, intent on ignoring the world until he was finished with the sketch.

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss as he read Chiro’s text.

Fine. Fine. Whatever. If Chiro wanted to continue this terrible charade, he would play along. Because it was better than nothing.

He tapped on his own username and changed it quickly before sending a few furious texts in response.  
  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** ok “““““Mr. King of Games””””””  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** meet me IRL and duel me with a real deck  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** show your face, you coward.  
  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** also on a totally unrelated note:  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** you owe me an apology  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** for lying about being Yami’s boyfriend  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** you sick fuck.  
  
Yami absentmindedly read the texts popping up at the bottom left corner of his computer screen and steadily ignored them all as he continued to detail loose strands of hair falling away from Kaiba’s forehead.

Kaiba gripped his phone so hard his fingertips turned green, and he stared intently at the screen, waiting for a response. When none came, he clicked his phone off irritably and tossed it onto his bed.

He strode over to his desk and stared down at the silver bevel of his laptop, feeling his body burn with a strange fire.

Sitting down carefully, he peeled his computer open and pulled up a blank document.

His hands hovered over the keyboard for a brief second before he began typing with a possessed frenzy.

Chiro said she wanted a sex scene written in the most Kaiba-esque way? Well, then he wasn’t going to hold back.

“ **Title:** [one shot] A discovery

 **Summary:** …”

Kaiba paused and decided open Chiro’s twitter to pull up the drawing again.

He held his breath, watching the page blink and reload, and the first thing he saw was the way Chiro had drawn his chin, angled upwards with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Scrolling down quickly, Kaiba blinked rapidly, staring at the drawing of himself, wondering if he really looked like that when he was aroused…and as the receiver no less.

He stared shamelessly at the way Chiro had drawn his ass and the backs of his legs, and he fixated on Yami’s finger which was wedged tightly in his asshole.

Kaiba scrolled down further and was met with drawings he had already seen before.

Sighing tightly, he leaned back into his seat and briefly wondered why their sexual positions had suddenly been reversed.

It seemed that Chiro was experimenting with Kaiba being on the bottom.

Why?

It didn’t matter.

He would use this information to get more art out of Chiro.

 _Can I write about something I’ve never experienced?_ Kaiba mused, and he brushed the thought aside and continued typing steadily.

“ **Summary:** Kaiba finds a grey hair and decides he isn’t living life to the fullest. (A story for 12Chiro, based on a piece drawn by 12Chiro) hashtag prideshipping for all you sick motherfuckers out there.

**- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-**

He stood in front of the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, catching an odd glint between his fingers.

Kaiba froze for a moment and hastily patted his hair flat, carefully separating the strands until he found the culprit.

A silver hair.

Holy fucking shit.

He gave it a light tug and it came away easily.

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba stared at the white hair sitting in his palm, feeling an odd sense of panic bubbling low in his chest.

Either he was really fucking stressed, or he was getting old. Or both. It was probably both.

Feeling slightly uneasy, Kaiba discarded the strand into the waste bin flanking his desk and straightened his tie out of habit.

Maybe…he could do something different today. Instead of going to work, he would attempt to relax. Keyword: attempt.

And to be extra daring, he wouldn’t bother calling in. Everyone could work themselves up into a panic and manage without him.

He reached into his desk, grabbed his car keys, and strode purposefully out the door.

Maybe he could take a leisurely drive through the city.  
  
What was the point of buying such nice cars if he was always being driven by someone?  
  
Maybe he could have a peaceful lunch, alone, by the waterfront of Domino Bay.  
  
It would be a refreshing change from the constant formal dinners he had been attending.

This day was full of possibilities.

**- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-**

Kaiba quietly heaved the shopping bags up the stairs, hearing Mokuba’s footsteps rushing up behind him.

“Seto…! Seto, you’re home before dinner!” Mokuba cried excitedly, staring at the multitude of branded bags his brother was carrying. “You went…shopping?”

How strange. Mokuba thought Seto hated shopping.

“I was bored,” came Seto’s reply as he stepped into his room and began closing the door, but Mokuba quickly stuck his foot into the crack, gazing up into his brother’s face.

“If you’re home early…does this mean you have time to watch TV with me?”

Kaiba smiled half-heartedly, “Yeah, kiddo. Give me a moment.” and eased the door shut, trying to calm his frantic, pounding heartbeat.

He grabbed the shopping bags and messily dumped them all out on the bed.

Kaiba stared at his purchases, feeling his eyes water with anxiety.

Long flowy dresses, short skits with matching flowery blouses, padded lacy bras, stockings, packets of hair extensions, several boxes of delicate jewelry, and an array of colorful assorted cosmetics lay strewn in a heap atop the comforter.

Additionally, thick, shiny boxes containing several pairs of high heeled shoes and boots gleamed in the low light of the chandelier above his head.

His breathing quickened as he carefully sorted out every item on his bed, unconsciously building sets of outfits as he organized everything.

Delicate gold earrings, paired with a white skirt, a dark maroon blouse, black thigh-high stockings, and dark heels.

A statement necklace, with a simple top, paired with denim, the hair extensions, and thigh-high boots.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ Kaiba thought nervously, backing away from the edge of his bed, staring at the remaining mountain of clothes.

This was ridiculous.

He had done this as a joke. Because he was bored.

Hastily gathering everything into his arms, Kaiba shoved the pile of clothes and shoes into the back of his closet and slid the door shut with a great effort.

 _Fuck that shit_ , Kaiba thought plainly, staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

The joke was over. The impulse had passed. He had entertained the thought, he had carried it out…and it was considered a day well lived.

Pushing away the heavy rock of guilt sitting at the pit of his stomach, Kaiba went to join Mokuba in the other room.

He let Mokuba pull him into a sitting position beside the large TV and he felt his chest grow heavy as Mokuba snuggled warmly against him.

The scenes on the screen flashed across his vision slowly, turning into one long blur as the black, thigh-high boots danced at the front of his mind.

Mokuba’s breathing was evening out slowly, and Kaiba gently picked Mokuba up and carried him steadily up the stairs, seeing Mokuba shift and attempt to glare sleepily at him.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” his younger brother protested, but Kaiba ignored him and shouldered the bedroom door open before setting Mokuba softly down onto his bed.

“Sleep when you’re tired,” Kaiba said robotically, wrapping his fingers around the golden door handle. “Isono will wake you up for dinner.”

He shut the door quickly and strode back into his room, feeling a headache coming on.

Slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed, Kaiba stared at his mirrored closet doors, seeing his own pale reflection staring back at him.

Holding his breath, he pushed the door open slowly and stared at the heap of clothes sitting at the bottom. Bottles of cosmetics were lying haphazardly on the floor, so Kaiba knelt and packed them back into the bag, running his thumb absently over the tinted moisturizer.

Well…he could give it a try. This stuff could be easily washed off so…it should be fine.

He grabbed the entire bag and strode into the bathroom, carefully placing every item along the counter in a neat line and bent forwards, inspecting each one.

What hell was all of this shit?

Granted, all he had to do was say nothing as the saleswoman helped him out to everything she thought he needed for his “new lady friend”, but as a result, he had no idea what the hell he had just bought.

Biting back a frustrated sigh, Kaiba slipped his phone out of his pocket and gave it a few aimless taps.

The internet…would be helpful in this situation.

An hour passed quickly as Kaiba patted and prodded at his own face with the cosmetics, and he leaned back to frown at himself in the mirror.

Was this…correct?

The cream gave his skin a healthy glow. The eyeshadow and light brown liner accentuated the shape of his eyes and somehow brought out the intensity of his blue irises. He had also taken the time to apply false lashes, section by individual section, he couldn't see a fucking difference.

 _I look the same…but better,_ Kaiba mused, drumming his fingertips along the marble countertop.

Mildly disappointed, he took the time to arrange the cosmetics into the empty shelf in his bathroom vanity and strode out of the room, making a beeline for the closet like a man possessed.

Without thinking, he tossed the clothes back onto his bed and sifted through it all, searching for the hair extensions, feeling his fingertips tingle.

This was…mildly fun.

He grabbed a set of clothes and his heart pounded excitedly as he stripped, narrowly grazing the collar of his shirt against his cheek.

Cursing, Kaiba tossed the shirt aside and examined his reflection in the mirrored closet doors, relieved to see that his makeup was untouched.

He slowly got dressed, seeing his own feet shaking as he stepped into a white skirt.

He buttoned the waistband and frowned.

No, this felt strange.

Hastily unbuttoning it, he threw it aside and picked up the pair of ripped denim jeans.

Kaiba straightened up and carelessly threw his own shirt back on. On a second thought, there was a fluffy cardigan sitting in the pile, and he shrugged that on, staring at his reflection again.

No. This was wrong.

Feeling a tight bubble of annoyance sticking in his throat, Kaiba swallowed tightly and stared at the strap of a bra peeking out from underneath another skirt.

Well…he was a man who always did everything to the fullest, with no excuses.

Why would this be any different?

**- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-**

Kaiba stood in front of the mirror and blinked rapidly, feeling his chest grow tight as it became harder to draw his next breath.

He was staring at a stylish slender woman in the reflection of the mirror. She had impossibly long legs and light brown hair that fell in soft curls at her shoulders.

He had easily learned how to apply and curl the hair extensions. He had created an outfit that looked effortlessly chic, and the highlight was slick black thigh-high boots. They slimmed his legs and added even more height to his already towering frame.

This had been two hours of effort.

The bra itched terribly and the new shoes were pinching uncomfortably at the toes.

Now what?

Kaiba stared at his own reflection for a moment longer before deciding to take everything off.

Frowning, he slipped his finger through a curl of his hair, feeling an odd twinge of regret. All this effort…just so he could take it off when he was done. How disappointing.

He gazed at the door, wondering if he dared to go outside looking like this.

Well, on the bright side, no one would recognize him.

Kaiba turned away from the mirror and slid his phone off from the bed, walking towards the door as if he was in a trance.

**- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-**

  
Yami felt his eyes burning as he leaned away from the computer screen and patted his face with his hands, blinking steadily.

He glanced out the window and realized with a jolt that it had become pitch black outside.

Damn, he had lost track of time again, and he was hungry.

Shoving his laptop away without saving his work, Yami jumped out of his seat and grabbed his jacket, hoping and praying with all his might that the nearest convenience store would still be open.

On a second thought, he grabbed his camera off from the back of his chair before he stepped out of his apartment.

The cold night air was crisp and wonderful.

Yami took several deep breaths and slung his camera over his shoulder, rolling his neck stiffly before setting off down the deserted sidewalk.

He hurried down the street, and caught the green sign of the convenience store appear in front of him, but the windows were dark and a red ‘closed’ sign hung in the doorway.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Yami paused in his step and felt his stomach churning with hunger.

Damn it. He really needed to stop losing track of time while editing photos.

Now he had to make a longer trip to the larger convenience store closer to downtown.

He eyed the tops of the trees waving in the light wind in the darkness before him, deciding he would cut through Domino Park to get there faster.

Thoroughly annoyed now, Yami strode through the gated entrance and tried to ignore the wavering shadows on the ground beneath him. Now he felt like an idiot for bringing his damn camera on this impromptu late-night stroll.

Carrying around such an expensive looking camera into downtown this time of night was like an invitation to be robbed.

His shoes crunched lightly on the graveled path and Yami took several deep breaths, calming himself down. He was just stressed.

Stopping in the middle of the path, Yami lifted his head to stare into the night sky, seeing a sparse sprinkle of stars dotting the inky blackness above his head, forcing himself to relax.

He heard a soft sneeze from afar and he froze, wondering if he was hearing things.

Scanning the area slowly, he spied a figure sitting on one of the park benches under the dark shadow of the trees several paces ahead. The glow of a cell phone was barely visible from the distance.

 _Crap,_ Yami thought as he broke out into a cold sweat, his mind racing with fear.

He kept his head down and continued to walk forward briskly, intent on not making eye contact.

Kaiba blinked and froze as he heard quick crunching footsteps coming down the garden path, and he held his breath, trying to stem the fear that was clawing its way up his throat. Shit. Who the fuck was walking through the park at this hour?!

Yami kept his gaze aimed downwards and felt slightly nauseous from the hunger as he strode right by the figure sitting on the bench.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the shiny tops of a high-heeled boot, and tripped on his own feet mid-step.

A woman?!

Yami blinked wildly as he fell forwards onto the ground. His knees stung as they hit the gravel and his camera swung dangerously on his shoulder.

Kaiba felt his mouth drop open as he saw a spiky-haired figure trip right in front of him and he clenched his jaw shut so quickly, his teeth clicked. Just his fucking luck. Was this Yugi or Yami? It was too dark to tell, but he could barely make out a slender male figure standing a few feet away, gaping at him.

Yami felt his mouth go dry as he briefly saw her shocked face illuminated by the glow of her phone before it had been clicked off and the darkness blanketed them again.

She had looked…scared.

Slowly getting to his feet, Yami dusted himself off gently and kept his distance, calling out to her.

“Did you miss the last train?”

There was no answer, and the woman sitting on the bench remained motionless.

 _Fuck!_ Kaiba screamed to himself, gripping his phone so hard, he could feel himself trembling with a mixture of anxiety and fury.

This voice…! This was Yami, not Yugi.  
Shit.

Drawing his breath in slowly, Kaiba forced himself to remain calm. Whatever. This wasn’t anything he couldn't handle. He would just ignore Yami until he went away.

Yami frowned, and took a step closer towards her, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Why wasn’t she answering?  
Or…was this woman a prostitute?! If that was the case…was she hurt?  
What was she doing here in the middle of the park, far from the city?

“Are you…hurt?” Yami asked tentatively, taking another step forward slowly, seeing her tense visibly in the darkness. “Do you need help finding the police station?” And he took another step closer towards her, his concern rising.

 _Yeah, my feet fucking hurt_ , Kaiba thought viciously as his mind raced for a solution as he was now thoroughly regretting his trek through Downtown Domino in his new shoes. After the high had worn off, it left an aching throb at the base of his heel.

Ignoring Yami wasn’t working.

And Yami was getting closer, taking a step closer with every sentence he spoke, and Kaiba was quickly beginning to feel like a caged animal.

 _Fuck! I’m being preyed on!_ Kaiba realized as he bit the tip of his tongue, wondering if he ought to shout at Yami to give him the fright of his life.

Yami’s reaction would be hilarious…and in turn, the situation would quickly become extremely mortifying.

But if Yami knew about his little cross-dressing experiment, he would never let him live it down.

Kaiba nervously uncrossed his legs and considered kicking Yami if he got any closer.

Yami swallowed tensely as he got close enough to see a curl of hair sitting neatly on the woman’s shoulder, and he tried again. “Hey…it’s…dangerous to sit here, alone, in the dark. Let me walk you somewhere with light.”

Kaiba dug his fingertips into his palm, biting back every instinct to shout at Yami as he shook his head vigorously. What’s more, Yami was standing close enough to see his face!

Hating everything, Kaiba dropped his phone into his lap and pressed his hands into his face, continuing the shake his head.

_No. No. I’m shaking my head. Go the fuck away. Fuck off._

Yami’s concern rose as he saw her drop her phone to bury her face in her hands and shake her head sadly, looking as if she was crying. Crap.

Maybe…Anzu was the person to call for this type of thing.

“Please don’t cry,” Yami said nervously, biting his lower lip as he stared at the tips of the girl’s beautifully manicured nails. “I have a friend who can help you…she’ll be able to give you a place to stay for the night.”

Kaiba felt the soul being squeezed out of his body as he realized Yami was referring to the friendship girl, Anzu.

Holyyyy shit. NO! This situation was somehow getting worse!

Pissed, Kaiba dropped all pretenses and raised his head to glare straight up at Yami, his heart jumping into his throat and sticking there permanently as he was caught in Yami’s dark violet gaze.

Suddenly, Kaiba realized there was one part of himself he had forgotten to conceal. His Adam’s apple. Fuck.

“No?” Yami said sympathetically, moving to carefully sit down on the bench beside the girl, keeping his eyes lowered respectfully.

He had only ever heard about these types of girls, but had never encountered one personally. The police station was where she needed to go if she had been assaulted….

Kaiba let his breath out slowly, trying to calm the frantic pounding of his heart. Okay, it seemed that Yami would not leave him alone until he was “safe”.

Since when was Yami such a motherfucking gentleman?

But if it would make him go away, Kaiba decided he would play along.

Yami thought he was scared? Fine. He would act scared, and then act like it was all fucking better.

Yami watched the girl take a deep breath and let it out slowly, before nodding shyly at him and ducking her head down low, avoiding eye contact.

Relieved, Yami nodded back at her and stood slowly, pointing down the road. “We’ll go this way. I’ll walk with you…” And he paused, attempting to smile at her. “…What’s your name?”

Kaiba blinked and froze, cursing internally. Great. What was his name? He couldn’t fucking speak, otherwise Yami would recognize him right away! He also couldn't use his phone to communicate, because it was a new corporation phone that wasn’t on the consumer market yet.

“It’s okay…you don’t have to tell me anything,” Yami said nervously, holding his hand out warmly, knowing she was only acting like this because she was extremely shy and frightened. “Here, take my hand. I’ll walk you to the station.”

 _There are no trains in the station at this time, you idiot_ , Kaiba thought coldly, glaring at the palm of Yami’s hand, and he spotted the camera swinging on Yami’s shoulder. Was Yami trying to pick him up?! Was Yami hitting on him?!

And what the hell was the camera for?! He didn’t know Yami had any hobbies other than dueling. Was he a pervert or paparazzi?

“Oh this…” Yami said, following her gaze and patting the camera reassuringly. “I was stupid and grabbed it on a whim while heading out the door. I was honestly scared when I saw you sitting here, thinking you were a criminal waiting to rob me.”

 _Right,_ Kaiba thought sarcastically, trying to quell his nervousness as he saw Yami’s hand appear in front of his face once more.

“We’ll go together…Miss…” Yami faltered, trying his best to channel his inner Anzu. How did you console a girl who had just been assaulted? Well, maybe he shouldn’t have acted this forward.  
  
Realizing he had made a mistake, Yami began to hastily withdraw his hand, but the woman reached forward and grabbed his wrist, pressing a slender finger into the center of his palm.

Yami blinked anxiously and felt his stomach swoop wonderfully as she began to trace letters into his palm, the tip of her nail sending delicious shivers down his spine as it grazed across his skin lightly.

K-U-M-I

Yami stared at the top of the girl’s head as she bent forwards over his palm, tracing her name into his palm again, this time, slower.

“Kumi…is it?” Yami asked lightly, frantically tugging his hand out of her grasp, his heart leaping wildly in his chest. Her hands were beautiful…but they were larger than his!

Kaiba swallowed tightly and chanced a nod, realizing that Yami couldn't recognize him at all! Perhaps it was due to how dark it was, but it seemed he had Yami completely fooled.

“Let’s walk this way…Kumi-san,” Yami said nervously, pointing towards the tall city buildings at the end of the path. He saw the girl nod and stand fluidly.

Yami bit back a startled gasp as she towered over him gracefully, and he got a good look at her face for the first time in the moonlight.

She was…stunningly beautiful!

Astonished, Yami couldn't help but stand there and gape.

She was wearing a simple t-shirt with a flowing cardigan, paired with stylishly ripped jeans and slick, black thigh-high boots which ended in a sharp heel.

Her legs were slender and impossibly long.  
Her hair looked soft, and she had bangs that framed her face nicely. Her cheekbones were high and delicate, and but her jaw was angular and sharp.

Speechless, Yami opened his mouth to speak, and felt his mouth go completely dry.  
  
All of his original assumptions about her had been shattered.

She was wearing designer brands from head to toe!  
She looked like a model.  
Was she a model?!  
Would that also explain why she looked familiar?! Had he seen her on a magazine cover before somewhere?

Kaiba smirked to himself, feeling a small bubble of satisfaction well up inside him as he casually brushed past Yami to walk ahead of him, and he could’ve sworn he saw Yami’s eyes fall out of his head.

He took long strides down the park path, scrambling for a solution, for an escape route, anything to make Yami leave him alone. Maybe he could lose Yami now.

“W-Wait!” Yami cried, dashing forwards, attempting to keep up with her long, confident strides. She was _definitely_ a model! Even the way she walked was breathtaking!

 _Fuck off,_ Kaiba thought dryly, feeling his phone buzz in his hand, and he hastily peeked at the screen. It was a text from Isono...fucking thank god.

_“Master Kaiba, have you gone out to meet with a girlfriend? You’ve left quite a mess in the bedroom. Should I clean it up for you or leave it as is?”_

_“Leav it.”_ Kaiba tapped at his screen hastily while he walked, misspelling his words in his haste. _“Need you to send a car. Wil text you address in a few mins. Stay on.”_

“Are you calling someone you know?” Yami asked breathlessly, struggling to keep up with the pace. “Maybe we should call you a cab…”

There was a silence as she pointedly ignored him and Yami swallowed tightly, staring at the high curves of her cheekbones, feeling an odd fire burning in his chest.  
  
Love.

This was love at first sight.

He was sure of it.

Determined to spend more time with this mysterious, tall beauty, Yami gathered his courage to speak.

“Kumi-san,” he cleared his throat nervously and chanced a smile in her direction, still seeing her ignore him. “Are you hungry? I know of only one café that is open at this time…did you want to come with me?”

Kaiba paused in his step as a slow wave of realization washed over him.

Yami _was_ hitting on him.

Oh this was good.  
This was fucking good!

Yami gazed up into the girl’s face, slightly lovestruck as he saw her nod lightly and look away shyly, the soft curls of her hair hiding half of her face.

Unable to believe his luck, Yami walked closer beside her, feeling warm and comfortable in her presence.

This situation fit every single checkmark in the book of “love at first sight”!

A chance meeting? Check.  
A feeling of soft familiarity? Check.  
So graceful and lovely that he was unable to look away?

Check, check, and check.  
  
“Would you mind…if I asked what you’re doing out here this late?” Yami asked tentatively as an alien feeling was clawing at his insides, screaming something at him, but he wasn’t sure what.

Fear? Anticipation?  
She wasn’t carrying a purse.  
Was that strange?  
Or maybe she wasn’t real.  
Everything about her was just too good to be true.  
Why would this stunning beauty give him the time of day?!

The girl paused in her steps again and reached down to touch his hand. Dazzled, Yami stared at her beautiful, plump lips as she traced letters into his palm once again.

W-A-L-K-I-N-G

“You’re out for walk?” Yami breathed, feeling his body go numb as she let go of his hand and nodded gracefully again. She couldn't speak? Was she…mute?

“Well, you look…very nice,” Yami said awkwardly, feeling as if he was having a one-sided conversation with himself. “Are you a model, Kumi-san?”

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek so hard, his eyes watered.  
Painful, classic pick-up lines. Are you a model? An angel? Did you fall from heaven?  
  
_You disgust me, Yami_ , Kaiba thought angrily, chancing a glance down at Yami and relieved to see him gazing at the ground as they walked.

Yami was thankful that they were still a bit away from downtown, which meant he could spend more time talking with her as they walked through this park, but Yami briefly wondered if she was being nice to him purely because she recognized him from the televised duels.

“Have we met before?” Yami asked lightly, thinking he was sounding like a complete fool for pulling shitty pick-up lines out of his ass.

If she was a fan girl…it was his lucky night indeed!

Kaiba felt himself sweat and he forced himself to remain emotionless.

Either…Yami really meant that, or it was another shitty pick-up line. Deciding to go with the latter, Kaiba shot Yami a contemptuous look and shook his head, wondering if Yami could even see his face in the darkness.

Yami caught an intense stare from the girl as she turned away and shook her head softly.

“Well…maybe we haven’t met, but…do you recognize me?” Yami asked hopefully, hating himself for even asking. What if she was a Kaiba or Yugi fangirl instead? Then he had just dug himself into a hole he couldn't crawl out of.

 _Wow, this guy,_ Kaiba mused, thinking Yami was stooping quite low.

“Take a left here,” Yami said hastily, pointing at the divide in the road. “It’s a new themed internet café.”

And Kaiba rolled his eyes, his mind racing with a million ways he could reveal himself to Yami that would cause the most embarrassment for him.

He needed Yami to be absolutely mortified, so much that he would never bring this situation up ever again.

Yami watched as the girl slowed to a stop and reached down for his hand again, and Yami let her grab him by the wrist and turn his palm facing up.

A slender finger was sliding over his skin again, sending more wonderful shivers down his spine as she traced out words, this time, a sentence.

D-o y-o-u l-i-k-e m-e?  
  
Yami frowned, feeling goosebumps rising up along his arms as she repeated the action.

Do you like me?

 _Yes_ , Yami thought happily, his heart leaping for joy as he slowly fell back to earth, wondering if his original assumption about her was correct.

She was being unusually forward now.

“Forgive me for asking, Kumi-san,” Yami began, bracing himself for an answer he didn’t want to hear. “But…are you…working right now?”

Kaiba’s heart skipped a beat in his chest as he realized what he was being accused of.  
  
Did Yami think he was a…prostitute?!

His rage reared its ugly head and before he could stop himself, Kaiba slapped Yami across the face so hard, his own hand stung. Clenching his fists at his sides, it took every ounce of Kaiba’s self-control not to shout at his spiky-haired rival.

“I’m sorry!” Yami gasped, his eyes watering as his cheek stung and throbbed painfully. “I’m sorry, Kumi-san, please forgive me!”

Kaiba felt his fingers tingle from the residual force of the slap, and a warm bubble of satisfaction rose up in his chest.  
Ha. Did it hurt?  
He had always wanted to slap Yami across the face.  
That was pretty fun. Again.

If Yami threw another shitty pick-up line at him again, he would earn another slap.

Yami was still apologizing frantically, sounding unusually undignified and pitiful as he stumbled over his own words. “I’m sorry! Please…I’m just amazed that…someone as beautiful as you…would pay any attention to me! You look like an angel!”

 _Yeah, I’m fucking angelic_ , Kaiba raised his hand threateningly again and swallowed his laughter. He sobered up instantly as Yami reached for his hand and cradled it warmly.

“Kumi-san…please believe me. I like you too,” Yami said seriously, feeling her hand trembling in his, and he briefly wondered if he could kiss her. She was so incredibly tall, the only feature he could see clearly were her lips.

Did she feel the same way?!

“Go out with me, Kumi-san,” Yami blinked, feeling his desperation rising. She looked completely emotionless…because he had really made her mad. “Please forgive me. I’ll…treat you really well. I’ll do my best to match your pace!”

Kaiba blinked rapidly, wondering if his shock was showing on his face.  
He felt like shouting and crying with laughter.

He slowly withdrew his hand and grabbed Yami’s wrist, forcing his palm upwards, feeling a wonderful wave of triumph surging up inside him as he wrote:

D-A-T-E ?

This would be his golden plan.  
Seduce Yami to bits until he couldn’t take it anymore, then, he would reveal himself, and then laugh his ass off while he called Yami an ambulance for the inevitable heart attack he would suffer.

Yami’s breath hitched excitedly as he felt the letters being traced into his palm again, and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! Gladly,” Yami smiled shakily, feeling weak all over as he saw the beautiful girl flash him a very white and clean smile. Oh gods…she was an angel. An angel was asking him out on a date.

He held his breath as she continued to write in his palm.

D-A-Y A-F-T-E-R T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W ?

 _The day after tomorrow?_ Yami thought, feeling faint as he wavered slightly on the spot. She felt the same way…! Maybe…this girl was his soulmate!

“Yes…anytime, any day, for you,” Yami said firmly, seeing her nod stiffly at him.

 _Anytime, any day, for you,_ Kaiba repeated mockingly in his head as he decided that he would enjoy messing with Yami.

Yami held his breath in anticipation as her beautiful pink nail gently wrote something else in his palm.

12:00 L-U-N-C-H? AT Z-A-R-I-A

Yami let his breath out slowly, seeing another beautiful smile flitting across her face, and he smiled back happily, feeling as if he was bursting with joy.

“I’ll see you there!” Yami said happily, feeling her let go of his hand and nod politely again. “May I…have your phone number?”

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch, and he snatched Yami’s hand again, furiously stabbing his nail into his palm as he wrote, seeing Yami’s fingers flexing in his grip.

_Blue scarf. 12:00. Lunch._

“I understand,” Yami said quietly, gazing longingly up into her face as her hands left his. “I’ll see you there…!”

 _Yeah, you fucking will_ , Kaiba thought ruefully, thinking Yami would get the shock of his life seeing Seto Kaiba sitting at the table instead of “Kumi-san the angel”.

He turned to leave and tensed as he heard Yami call out to him, sounding incredibly confident, too confident.

“Kumi-san!” Yami’s mind raced for another excuse as he wondered if they could sit on the bench together for a while longer before she left. “Do you have time right now? I really want to get to know you better.”

 _God, leave me the fuck alone,_ Kaiba growled internally, whirling around to face Yami, who was standing under a warm streetlamp, wearing a look of extreme hopefulness.

“Please?” Yami asked as he shifted uncomfortably, fully aware that she was scrutinizing him. Pretty girls were really hard to court because they knew every trick in the book.

There was a long pause before she strode back towards him and Yami smiled eagerly at her, faltering slightly as she towered over him with the corners of her mouth turned upwards in a seductive smirk.

“Kumi-san—” Yami began, and he was cut off as her hands came up to cup the sides of his face and her lips hovered dangerously above his nose bridge.

 _A kiss, wow!_ Yami thought wildly, elated. He raised himself up on his tiptoes, feeling slightly ridiculous, but he didn’t care. If this angel’s lips touched his, he might ascend to heaven.

Kaiba bit his tongue, staring down into Yami’s face, watching as his eyelids fluttered shut as he waited expectantly, and he bit back another bark of laughter.  
This was…golden! Yami was fucking weak.

He bent down to press his lips tightly across Yami’s bottom lip, feeling Yami part his mouth slightly, and a sweet breath washed over him as Yami exhaled gently.

Briefly stunned, Kaiba froze, feeling an invisible hand twisting at his stomach.

Yami felt her pause and wait for a kiss in return, and he responded with enthusiasm, jutting up higher on his toes as he pressed his lips tightly against hers and slipped his tongue in past her lips, thudding it lightly against the fronts of her teeth before deciding to settle for nibbling on her lower lip, enjoying the scent of her musky perfume.

Kaiba felt his head spin as Yami’s teeth grazed the inside of his lip, and he pulled away quickly, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth, his heart thundering in his chest. Wh-What the fuck! Why was his body reacting to this?!

This was dangerous.

Kaiba felt Yami beginning to press his fingers in through the tops of his, attempting to hold his hand, and he panicked. Jerking his hand away, Kaiba shoved his hands into the pockets of his cardigan and quickly stalked off, ignoring the throbbing pain from his shoes as he half-ran away from the spot where Yami was standing.

Lovestruck, Yami swayed on the spot as he watched the girl dash away, her heels echoing faintly in the distance as she disappeared.

No longer hungry or thirsty, Yami staggered back across the park and up the stairs into his apartment complex. He leaned the door open and stumbled into his room, his knee hitting the edge of the low coffee table, and the pain stung him back into reality.

He set his camera down onto the couch and lay down on the floor, staring up at the dim ceiling lights, feeling his head spin wonderfully.

An angel. A magnificent angel had repeatedly touched his hands and kissed him.

Struggling to sit up, Yami fumbled for his phone, quickly texting Yugi the unbelievable news.  
  
A date, with an angel. The day after tomorrow. It was going to be heavenly.  
  
Would she kiss him again?

Yami threw an arm over his eyes and breathed deeply as the warm feeling of her lips lingered in his memory.

**- >->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->-**

**_A/N:_**  
  
12Chiro, PM me and tell me if you like where this is going.

_-S ”_

Yami thunked his head down on his desk and shut his eyes so tightly, he saw green.

What the actual fuck was this shit?! Had Shin lost his mind?!

He snatched up his phone and sent Shin a few frenzied texts, feeling deeply conflicted.

Kaiba was lying in bed with the TV on when he heard his phone vibrate on the pillow beside him.

He shoved his tablet aside and grabbed his phone, expecting joyful texts from Chiro, but instead, he got:

 **12Yami:** (middle finger)  
**12Yami:** ARE YOU HIGH?!  
**12Yami:** there was no sex in that chapter  
**12Yami:** doesn’t count (thumbs down)  
  
**12Yami:** OH AND WHAT ART WAS THIS BASED OFF OF?!  
**12Yami:** I’VE DRAWN NOTHING OF THE SORT

Slightly irritated, Kaiba responded quickly.

 **SetofuckingKaiba:** no?  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** so, you hated that?

 **12Yami:** “hated” would be an understatement.  
  
Kaiba felt his eyes burn as he stared at the text on his screen. Wow, harsh. And Chiro wasn’t finished giving her opinion.

 **12Yami:** Kaiba would never do that  
**12Yami:** also, way to write Yami as a bumbling idiot  
**12Yami** : (thumbs down)(thumbs down)(angry face)

 **SetofuckingKaiba:** HEY!  
  
Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss, thinking that the writing exercise had been very cleansing.

 **SetofuckingKaiba:** stuff those words back into your mouth.  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** stop saying “kaiba would never do that”  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** weren’t you the one to also say that “kaiba is not gay”  
**SetofuckingKaiba:** and then you came by telling me you have inside info about him being gay?!

Now he was properly angry. Kaiba glared at his phone and decided to mute Chiro for the rest of the night. It seemed like they were at a crossroads.

His phone vibrated intensely as Chiro spammed the chat with desperate texts.

 **12Yami:** wait! Shin, don’t get angry.  
**12Yami:** I was just…surprised that’s all.  
**12Yami:** and I liked it…a lot! It was…incredibly detailed.  
**12Yami:** hahaha sounds like you’ve been in Kaiba’s house (grin)  
**12Yami:** the way you write Mokuba is so cute  
**12Yami:** but pleae tell me where the fuck you’re going with this story

 **SetofuckingKaiba:** somewhere good, trust me

 **12Yami:** I’m sorry…I don’t trust you at all

 **SetofuckingKaiba:** well I don’t fucking trust you, you compulsive liar.  
  
Yami felt his eyes watering from exhaustion as he pressed his cheek down on the edge of his desk, staring at Shin’s username. Seto fucking Kaiba. Hilarious.

This was where he was at in life right now.

Stuck. And begging for sex scenes from a stranger on the internet.

Stuck fantasizing about a man he had just gone to a hot spring resort with. It was a honeymoon location, and everything had been nightmarish.

 **12Yami:** I want to try something.  
**12Yami:** change your name back to Seto, please.

Kaiba sighed and frowned, but he obliged, quickly tapping the settings bar and changing his username.

 **Seto:** done.  
**Seto:** your fucking majesty.

Yami felt himself smile as his eyes began to water with real tears.

 **12Yami:** say you love me (grin)

Kaiba blinked rapidly, feeling as if he was floating out of his body. Wh-What?!

 **Seto:** ……  
  
Yami hastily tapped the settings bar and carefully deleted the number twelve from his username, biting his lower lip painfully, unable to believe what he was about to do.

 **Yami:** there. See?

 **Yami:** now…im sorry I insulted your story.  
**Yami:** it was very good. I liked it but something was missing

 _Oh, you’re horny, I get it,_ Kaiba thought gleefully, his fingers flying across the screen as he replied.

 **Seto:** [kisses you softly to shut you the fuck up]

 **Seto:** (grin)

Yami stared sadly at his screen, his frustration rising steadily.

 **Seto:** (eggplant) (water droplets)

 _Wow,_ Yami thought angrily, thoroughly regretting his decision instantly.

 **Yami:** (middle finger)

 **Yami:** regrets, I have them.

 **Seto:** don’t we all have them, #regrets

 **Seto:** what are you doing right now?  
  
Yami sighed and stared at the half-colored drawing he had been working on for the past few hours before he had been distracted by the story.

 **Yami:** im drawing shit. What else.

 **Seto:** yeah, of what? Let me see (heart)

Rolling his eyes, Yami lifted his phone and carelessly snapped a photo of his screen, sending it without adjusting the lighting. Shin was going to get a shitty photo. He was too tired to do anything else.

Kaiba rolled over onto his side and tapped on the photo Chiro had sent, squinting at the roughly colored sketch.

He felt himself breaking out into a cold sweat as he saw that Chiro had drawn a scene he had dreamt of recently.

Yami was sitting atop his legs, wearing a devilish smirk while his tongue was pressed playfully into the leaking tip of a cock.

The top of the screen had been cut off because Chiro had sent a shitty photo, but Kaiba could barely see a neat line-art of his arms lying limply at his sides, and the logo of his KC belt sat discarded on the floor beside Yami’s foot.

He felt himself grow hot as he hastily tapped out a reply to Chiro.

 **Seto:** nice. V good (thumbs up)

 **Seto:** Yami blow jobs are the best. 1000/10, I would love to receive one.

 _I’ll bet_ , Yami thought sadly, slowly texting as his neck and shoulders ached.

 **Yami:** kaiba tastes nice (thumbs up)  
**Yami:** can confirm. Totally gave (you) a BJ while you were passed out drunk  
**Yami:** hahahahahaha -shoots self-

Kaiba bolted upright and leaned heavily over his phone, his breathing growing shallow as he could feel his hardness forming in his pants. No…fucking way.

Wait. Chiro was just fucking around, right?

 **Seto:** wait what?

 **Yami:** nothing nothing hahaha (a fantasy of mine)

 _Oh,_ Kaiba thought uncertainly, as he recalled the night he had brought Yami two large bottles of alcohol. This scene was drawn out exactly as it had happened in his dream. What a shitty coincidence.

 **Yami** : oops I scared you away.  
**Yami:** I’ll change my name back.

 **Seto:** NO no no, wait. You’re fine.

Kaiba blinked frantically, wondering how he could repay Chiro for drawing this scene so well.

 **Seto:** give me your account #  
**Seto:** I’ll send you (cash)(stack of cash)(grin)

 _I don’t want that,_ Yami thought angrily, typing his reply with stiff fingers. The last time Shin had sent him a large amount, it had caused nothing but trouble and intense suspicion from his friends.

 **Yami:** LOL nty. Keep your money, shin.  
**Yami:** I want Kaiba’s dick ok hahahaha  
**Yami:** im losing it. I haven’t slept properly since the day I met him  
  
_Aw_ , Kaiba thought anxiously, feeling his dick itch and throb. Shit, he really wanted to jerk off, but if he left Chiro hanging, she would know he was just ditching to masturbate.

He glanced down at himself and stared at his boner straining through the cloth of his sleepwear.

Maybe…just this once.

Without thinking, Kaiba inched his pants down around his waist and strode over to his closet, grabbing a clean pair of slacks and stepping into them swiftly.

He grabbed his belt and fastened it carefully on himself before shutting the black closet door, making sure there was nothing incriminating in the background.

Kaiba tapped on his phone’s camera button and aimed it at his boner poking up against the zipper of his slacks, feeling conflicted. He could send the lewd photos, pretending that Chiro was Yami. That was not a problem at all. The problem was losing himself in the lie.

Deciding he would worry about it later, Kaiba snapped a picture quickly and readjusted his belt, deciding to leave the buckle undone.  
He snapped a photo.

Kaiba then inched his pants down and tapped the front-facing camera, angling the viewfinder lower, unsatisfied with the way his bulge looked in the photo.

He paused for a moment as his mind hummed and shut off.

He stuck his hand into his pants and carefully extracted his erection, making sure to keep his belt and band of his underwear visible in the photo. He snapped a picture.

Raising the phone to his face with his heart racing uncontrollably in his chest, Kaiba inspected his own photos, feeling his shirt sticking to his back with nervous sweat.

This…should be fine.

He stepped out of his pants and tossed them aside carelessly, throwing himself down on the bed, feeling his boner pressing uncomfortably underneath him as he adjusted the lighting in the photos before sending them to Chiro.

 **Seto:** (image attached)  
**Seto:** (image attached)  
**Seto:** (image attached)

 **Seto:** there.  
**Seto:** cheer up lol -shoots self-

Yami pried his eyes open sleepily, realizing he had fallen asleep on top of his tablet, and there was an unsightly indent running up the side of his cheek from where the pen had been sitting.

He tapped on the photos with one eye open and his vision blurred heavily.

Yami’s heart stopped in his chest as he inspected the photos Shin had sent.

The first one was of a clothed erection. Dark pants. Slender legs. Black background…and a shiny KC belt buckle sitting comfortably in the waistband.

Ah, another one of Shin’s photoshop masterpieces, Yami thought appreciatively.

 **Yami:** gonna fall asleep soon  
**Yami:** but that woke me up (grin)

 **Seto:** don’t you dare share this anywhere  
**Seto:** he’ll come for me

 **Yami:** what?

 **Seto:** HE WILL COME FOR ME and MURDER ME  
**Seto:** SETO KAIBA WILL SUE ME FOR DEFAMATION  
**Seto:** so don’t fucking share or I’ll point the finger at you.  
**Seto:** I can make these all day long. (grin)  
**Seto:** They never see the light of day.

 _I’ll never share this,_ Yami thought darkly, tapping on the photo and zooming in absentmindedly, dissatisfied with how tame it looked. He was sorely missing the video he took of himself licking Kaiba’s penis back at the hot spring resort.

He tapped on the second photo and felt himself smile. This one was better. The belt was undone, and he could see underwear peeking out from behind the open zipper.

He tapped on the third photo and bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered. This one was by far some of Shin’s best work. The head of Kaiba’s dick was visible over the band of his underwear which were embellished with an overlapping KC logo, and the metal belt buckle was now hanging beside his thighs, almost falling out of the frame.

Yami smiled and sent Shin an appreciative message as he ignored the twisting and swooping feeling in his chest.

 **Yami:** I’m touched. Thank you.  
**Yami:** I’ll treasure these forever.  
  
**Seto:** ummmmm please don’t do that. Creepy.  
**Seto:** delete them when you’re done.  
  
**Yami:** I CAN’T DO THAT!!! (tears)(upset face)  
**Yami:** please don’t make me.  
  
**Seto:** how about this

Kaiba typed furiously as he was now instantly regretting sending these photos to a virtual stranger over the internet. If this really got out of hand, he would need to track Chiro down for real and hack her devices to remove those incriminating photos.

 **Seto:** you  
**Seto:** use them  
**Seto:** however you want.  
**Seto:** and delete them afterwards  
**Seto:** I’ll send you new ones as you ask for them  
  
**Seto:** agree?

Yami felt the air leaving his lungs slowly as he agreed readily.  
  
**Yami:** yes ok fine. I’ll delete (red X)  
**Yami:** as long as the new photos continuously get better  
**Yami:** and…face  
  
**Seto:** what? (god, you’re so incoherent when you’re tired)

 **Yami:** FACE!! The pics need to have his face in it.  
**Yami:** stop using the same old tricks  
**Yami:** belt, hands, pants.  
**Yami:** I want to see his face…………(ZZzz)  
  
**Seto** : WOW COMPLAIN HARDER I just fucking sent you…some shit  
**Seto:** u kno what? nevermind.  
**Seto:** IM OFFENDED  
**Seto:** im going to bed.  
  
Yami resisted the urge to roll his eyes, feeling another surge of gratitude towards Shin.

 **Yami:** thank you.  
**Yami:** for everything.  
  
**Seto:** stop it. You sound like you’re going to jump off a cliff  
  
**Yami:** you stop it. I’m being serious!  
**Yami:** thank you for humoring me.  
**Yami:** I really needed it  
**Yami:** and you channel Seto Kaiba very well in writing  
**Yami:** and texting, right now  
**Yami:** SOIMSAYINGTHANKYOU FUCKYUOU BYE  
  
Kaiba felt a small smile curving at the corners of his lips and he stuck his bare legs underneath the comforter.

 **Seto:** yw (middle finger)  
**Seto:** this //is// how I talk btw.

 **Yami:** get out  
  
**Seto:** im serious  
**Seto:** I also like that you’re using less of (grin) (star) (grin) these things  
**Seto:** fucking annoying as shit.  
**Seto:** so tell me straight.  
**Seto:** are you a male or female?

Yami stood slowly and collapsed on his bed, pressing his head down on his pillow, feeling his head spin. He was too exhausted to lie anymore.

 **Yami:** male. I’m male.  
**Yami:** and don’t you dare spread that around.  
**Yami:** Chiro is an energetic and cute girl

 **Seto** : AHA! I fucking knew it. You ARE a guy.  
**Seto:** (confetti)(star)(confetti)  
  
**Yami:** do you have a problem with th?  
**Yami:** that**** hit send too early. Sleepy.  
  
**Seto:** no, I had a feeling because you were trying so hard  
**Seto:** to sound like a girl. It was suspicious.

Yami shut his eyes for what felt like an eternity and pried them open with a great effort, struggling to stay awake.

 **Yami:** UGH WHSTEVER.

 **Seto:** I have a feeling you’re falling asleep.  
**Seto:** go on a date with me.  
  
Kaiba suppressed a yawn and tucked his pillow under his chin, leaving his phone down flat under his nose, feeling his eyelids grow heavy. Chiro would probably decline.  
  
Yami: I dont datr creeps.

 _Fucking knew it_ , Kaiba thought drowsily, undeterred.

 **Seto:** I’ll come dressed in my seto kaiba cosplay (grin)

 **Yami:** see? Creep. (broken heart)

 **Seto:** okay. I’ll write that second chapter, and we’re even.  
  
**Yami:** wtever. I didn’t count the last 4 that you wrote. (thumbs down)

 **Seto:** good fucking night yami

Yami dozed off for a few seconds and forced himself awake again, reading the text slowly.

 **Yami:** heyyy you called by my name, finally.  
**Yami:** I’ll count it. Even if it is over text.

Kaiba felt his phone buzzing underneath his fingertips and he tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they were glued shut. After a few moments, he managed to open them and reply hazily.

 **Seto:** wtf r u tlaking about

 **Yami:** you called me by my name. you never do that.

Kaiba frowned, hating the fact that Chiro was so closely linked with the dweeb gang. Well, he had learned something new. Yami liked being called by his name. He filed that information away quickly.

 **Seto:** im dying/zzzz talk to u tomrorow

 **Yami:** k. RIP  
**Yami:** think of me in your grave.  
**Yami:** good night.

Kaiba forced himself awake once more and sent a text with his eyes closed before he shoved his phone underneath his pillow, feeling himself relaxing steadily as sleep consumed him.

 **Seto:** mk niht.  
  
**Yami:** I love you.

Yami smiled to himself and sighed contentedly into his pillow. Too tired to wait for a response, he clicked his phone off and slid it onto his nightstand, feeling himself sinking deeper into the bed as he dozed off.

* * *

Kaiba woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing shrilly underneath his ear, and he growled furiously as he patted around for his phone blindly to silence the noise.

He held his phone above him in front of his face, checking the time.

5:30AM.

And one text from Yami which read, “I love you.”

Suddenly wide awake, Kaiba sat up so quickly, the air left his lungs too quickly and he saw green.

His head spun wildly as he tapped on the message, wondering if he was dreaming.

He read the last two messages and cursed himself, feeling a tight bubble of anger settle in his chest.

 **Seto:** mk niht  
  
**Yami:** I love you.

He let out a sigh and hung his head, staring at his phone in his lap, feeling his neck ache as his eyes began to blur heavily.

Not Yami. Chiro.

He took a deep breath and let it out in a slow hiss, feeling himself shake as he stared at the text for so long, a lone tear landed flat on his screen.

 **Yami:** I love you.

This was fake, and a lie, but it was such a tiny, wonderful thing to see first thing in the morning.

Kaiba picked up his phone and replied with trembling fingers, feeling another hot tear curl down his cheek as he hit ‘send’.

Hating himself for believing the lie, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stormed into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut loudly, not caring if he woke up the whole house.

* * *

Yami felt the sun burning into his eyelids and he rolled over, burying his face underneath the covers, feeling hot and stuffy all over.

He kicked the comforter off and rolled over again, hating that the sun had woken him up.

He pressed his face deeper into his pillow and his nose touched something cold.

Patting around blindly, Yami slid his phone away from his nose and clicked it on sleepily, his vision blurry as he barely managed to read a text from Seto that said, “I love you too.”

Yami shut his eyes and sighed, thankful that he was still asleep.

* * *

**Author’s note:**

Baby, I’m backk.

This chapter was dedicated to GINGERFISH55, my dear belle. (hearts and hugs)

I’ve decided to stop doing bonus chapters and just dedicate full chapters. It might get confusing with too many things going on in the story.

Thank you YLJE for editing this chapter, iluuuuu. Happy birthday btw!

Motivational and insightful reviews are super welcome (they’ll make me write faster and better)

Love,  
UGLI


	10. because if you do,

**xlmaconnalx:** wake. the fuck up.  
**xlmaconnalx:** BIIIIIITCH  
**xlmaconnalx:** chirochirochiro CHIRO  
**xlmaconnalx:** WAKE  
**xlmaconnalx:** UP!!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** WAKE  
  
Yami hit ‘mute’ and went back to scrolling through his newsfeed on his socials.

_“ **At:12Chiro** GURL U’VE OUTDONE YOURSELF! Thank you for stroking my kaiba fantasies”  
  
“I love it when Kaiba is the receiver. Where is the second version of this pic? And third???”  
  
“HOOOMGGGFG HAHAHAHA imagine if Kaiba actually saw this he’d shit himself **at:12Chiro** ”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** , are you and **at: shin_tarotarotaro** friends IRL? He wrote something recently that looks like it’s going to mimic this drawing!”_

_“ **At:12Chiro** HEY HEY! THAT WAS GOOD! **At: shin_tarotarotaro** ’s new story is shocking! Chiro must have inspired that!!”_

Yami sighed and pressed his face deeper into his pillow, feeling his phone buzz in his hands again, and he ignored it. He had woken up badly two hours ago, and almost called “Seto” on a whim when he saw the text reading “I love you”, only to realize that it was Shin, and not actually Kaiba.

He tabbed away and tapped on Shin’s story again, scrolling through the words quickly, trying to ignore the dark, curling feeling in his stomach. If he didn’t know any better, it sounded as if Kaiba’s ego was writing this story.

He hit “comment” and wrote a message:

_Taro-san,  
  
You sound so inflated. Please give Yami more dignity in your story. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Yami_

Sighing, Yami shut his eyes and contemplated going back to sleep. He had been asleep for the entire day and then some.

Why was getting out of bed so hard? It was already dark and past dinner time.

* * *

Kaiba scrolled through the comments underneath his story as he sipped his coffee, waiting for his phone to ring.

_“LMFAOLMFAOLMFAOOOOO Kaiba in tights. I can see it. Sexy. Keep it up taro.”  
  
“yuck. You’re losing your touch Taro. This is your worst work to date.”_

Kaiba blinked and set his coffee down, his ears ringing.

_“HHHNNNNGGG I NEED MORE OF THIS STORY?!?!?!?!! Taro, u write amazinlyyy”  
  
“I want to burn my eyes. I wish I hadn’t read that. Who is Chiro to you anyway?! Why are you always dedicating stuff to our princess? Back the fuck off, creep.”_

_“People who like this shit should be arrested. Taro, ur lucky ur writing under a pseudonym.”_

_“did you make a mistake posting this chapter? Because I seem to have read some garbage.”_

The phone was ringing, but Kaiba ignored it, continuing to scroll down.

_“I love this. This is seriously some good shit. I’ve never read someone writing crossdressing so intensely from Kaiba’s perspective. He would do this if he was super fucking gay. I hope Chiro will draw a scene from this!”_

_“THIS IS SO SICK AND DISGUSTING. START OVER. RE-WRITE.”_

_“Taro-san, you sound so inflated. Please give Yami more dignity in your story. Thank you. Sincerely, Yami.”  
  
_ The phone stopped ringing and Kaiba frowned, feeling himself slowly growing numb. _  
  
“Chiro won’t accept this. Gr00s. Is this supposed to be Kaiba as bottom wearing tights and heels? Wtf is wrong with you taro.”_

_“I went into this feeling very excited and I came out of it incredibly disappoi8nted. I’ll follow your next stories. See you next time, taro.”_

The phone started ringing again, and Kaiba stared intently at his screen, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_“I’m dying to read more of Kaiba doing this n rumor has it if he’s going to bottom, even better. Not enough fics have this type of thing. Unique, taro, unique. Followd u on twatter.”_

A soft knock sounded at the door and his secretary stuck her head into his office, looking concerned. “Mr. Kaiba. That is for you. Also, it’s pretty late…I’ll be leaving for the day….”

Kaiba snapped back to reality and snatched the phone up, nodding stiffly at his secretary who ducked back out and shut the door with a soft click.

“Kaiibbaaa-boy!” Pegasus’s voice stung his ear and Kaiba winced, instantly alert and annoyed. “Kaiba-boy, long time no chat!”

“I’m hanging up,” Kaiba snapped, lifting the phone away from his ear and hearing Pegasus gasp and cry out frantically. “No! Wait! Let’s try that again!”

Kaiba sighed and leaned the receiver against his ear, half-listening as he slid his phone out of his pocket, seeing a few texts from Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** changed my name back because  
**12Chiro:** that was too much for my heart  
**12Chiro:** lol almost had a heart attack this morning  
**12Chiro:** seeing “I love you too” from Seto  
**12Chiro:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAh

 **12Chiro:** im actually crying, so ignore me

 **Seto:** no don’t cry.  
**Shinnn:** There, I changed my name back  
**Shinnn:** im being serious. Don’t fucking cry.  
**Shinnn:** I may have also had a mini heart attack  
**Shinnn:** don’t cry.  
**Shinnn:** want to meet him?

 **12Chiro:** what?!?! Meet who?! KAIBA?!?

“…little Mokuba’s birthday party tomorrow!” Pegasus said with a tone of finality. “Thoughts? Hmm?”

“What?!” Kaiba hissed, realizing he had not been listening at all. “You leave him the fuck out of your sick plans you twisted motherfu—"

“Kaiba, please!” Pegasus cried, sounding defensive. “Water under the bridge. Kids love that kind of stuff! I’m offering a discounted rate on guest rooms. Bet he’s never been—”

“Don’t call me about this shit ever again,” Kaiba said viciously, slamming the receiver furiously down into its cradle, and he snatched his phone up to read what Chiro was saying.

 **12Chiro:** look  
**12Chiro:** I think that would be creepy  
**12Chiro:** so. No thanks. (mask mouth face)

 **12Chiro:** btw im streaming soon cuz I finally got out of bed  
**12Chiro:** hmu. link in my twitter

Kaiba sighed and clicked his phone off, palming his face slowly as he briefly considered calling Mokuba. Thankfully, Pegasus’s call had reminded him that Mokuba’s birthday was…tomorrow. Today.

 _I’m a shitty person,_ Kaiba thought as he tapped on Mokuba’s name in his phone and pressed it to his ear, listening to the rings.

“Seto!” Mokuba cried, sounding ecstatic. “What is it?!”

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” Kaiba asked hollowly, feeling a dull weight settle over his shoulders. “Let me know, okay?”  
  
“I already know!” Mokuba shouted, and Kaiba winced again, wondering why everything was pissing him off today. “Kaiba Land on Duelist Kingdom! I want to cut the ribbon!”

“Oh.” Kaiba said darkly, cursing himself for hanging up on Pegasus moments ago. “Anything else?”

There was a long silence before Mokuba spoke up again.

“C-Can we invite Yugi?”

 _Gee, that would be great,_ Kaiba thought furiously, clenching his jaw so hard it ached. _Yugi and Yami._

“Sure,” Kaiba heard himself say. “Text me a headcount. We’ll fly there. I’m not taking a damn boat.”

“YAY!” Mokuba cheered, and the phone clicked off in Kaiba’s ear.

Pressing a finger to his temple, Kaiba stared at his desk phone, hating himself. Time to apologize to Pegasus.  
  
This shit with Chiro was affecting his real life too deeply.  
He needed a reality check.

* * *

Yami clicked “stream live” and leaned back in his seat, stretching lightly, pleased to see several users quickly flooding the chat.

 **Kolio:** YASSSSSSS THE KWEEN IS BACCCCKKKQQQQQ  
**fluffykuri:** LOVE YOU CHIROOO  
**xlmaconnalx:** hey bitcheeessss  
**jinzo10:** MACONNAL!! LONG TIME NO TALK why r u igoring me on twitter  
**party_harpy:** joy joy joy! Are we gonna see some bottom seto?!  
**musiorhomm:** I can’t wait for that taro yaro to show up again  
**hidosank:** same.  
**no:** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** GET OUT!!!  
**xlmaconnalx** : im here for you babe. You do you. Ignore the hate.  
  
**no:** nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn2222222222222226666666666oooooooooooyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyzzzzzzxxxxxbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbcccccccccccc  
  
**joshino:** BLOCKED. OMFG chiro is accumulating trolls n h8ters  
**joshino:** wonder if they’ll all give her yens

Yami smiled and glanced down at his phone as it buzzed lightly.

 **Shinnn:** I’m not attending your live stream sorry.  
**Shinnn:** busy.

What.  
What?  
Yami blinked, and re-read the texts, trying not to feel angry.

 **12Chiro:** WHY?! Also  
**12Chiro:** IM DOING THIS FOR YOU!!  
**12Chiro:** and im NOT asking for another donation. I’ve blocked your name  
**12Chiro:** from giving over 5,000 yen LOL

 **Shinnn:** OK shut-in  
**Shinnn:** in case you’ve forgotten, people are at work  
  
Yami frowned and checked the time.

11:25 PM.

It was almost midnight!

 **12Chiro:** ummm…are you pushing a late project or something?  
**12Chiro:** mr. businessman? Workaholic?

Kaiba frowned and tapped on the bar at the bottom of his laptop, seeing the time pop up in white floating numbers.

11:26PM.

Holy fucking shit!

He stiffened and hastily wrote a defensive reply.

 **Shinnn:** its Mokuba’s birthday  
**Shinnn:** so im trying to get shit done.  
  
And he slapped a palm to his cheek, groaning.  
Why.  
Why did he just mention Mokuba to Chiro?!

Yami’s frown deepened as he read this text, and he carefully contemplated his answer.

 **12Chiro:** ….what does…Mokuba’s bday have anything to do with you?!  
**12Chiro:** hahaha is kaiba somehow including you in the celebrations?  
**12Chiro:** kaiba wouldn’t invite you. You’re not family.  
**12Chiro:** unless he’s making you do the planning. Heartless. Tsk.  
  
_I am heartless, aren’t I?_ Kaiba fumed as he curled his fist. Talking with Chiro was always infuriating and painful.

 **Shinnn:** you think seto kaiba is heartless?

Yami tapped his pen on his chin thoughtfully.

 **12Chiro:** yes…and no.  
**12Chiro:** I don’t know.  
**12Chiro:** I don’t know him. Nevermind.  
**12Chiro:** come to my livestream! Last chance!  
  
**Shinnn:** no thanks.  
**Shinnn:** have fun without me

_-Shinnn is away-_

Yami let his breath out in a slow hiss and turned his attention back to his computer screen, seeing people waiting anxiously for him to start.

He picked up his pen and scribbled aimlessly across the white canvas, trying to ignore the odd feeling tugging at the back of his throat. He swallowed tightly and blinked, willing himself to feel nothing.

Shin was lying again, about something, but he couldn’t figure out what.  
  
Thoroughly annoyed, Yami continued to draw, but his heart wasn’t in it.

* * *

Yugi scraped the eggs onto his plate and set the frying pan into the sink, hearing his phone buzz across the kitchen counter.

He hastily moved to pick it up, surprised to see Mokuba’s name flashing across the screen.

He tapped the green button and held the phone to his ear, “Hey Mokuba!”

“Yugi! It’s my birthday!” Mokuba cried happily, and Yugi nodded anxiously, at a loss for words.

This couldn't be good….

“So, you guys are coming, right?” Mokuba prompted, sounding confident. “New digs on Duelist Kingdom because Kaiba Land just opened! And…you can bring Joey and Tristan. Seto said he doesn’t care, which was weird, but yeah! Wanna come?!”

“Um…this is kind of…short notice,” Yugi sweated, thinking it would be hard to wake Yami after he had just spent all of last night live-streaming. “I’ll call around, but we’d love to come—”

“Wanna stay overnight or you wanna fly back?” Mokuba interrupted rudely, and Yugi frowned, his anxiety rising.

“I’ll have to ask—”

“And Seto wants you to bring Yami!” Mokuba said blandly, sounding immediately uninterested. “I’ll send a car! In two hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Yugi answered uncertainly, and the dial tone rang in his ear.

Sighing, he sent a text to the group chat and waited for his phone to explode.

 **Yuugi_M:** uh guys, so…weird development.  
**Yuugi_M:** mokuba invited us to his birthday party  
**Yuugi_M:** something about kaiba land on duelist kingdom  
**Yuugi_M:** and he asked if we wanted to stay overnight  
**Yuugi_M:** and a car will be at my door in 2 hours  
**Yuugi_M:** who’s coming?

There was no answer, so Yugi decided to eat his breakfast quickly. He would try to enjoy this last bit of peace before the inevitable chaos that would happen today.

 **Anzululu:** exciting?  
  
**cloudneko:** joey is still asleep, but I’ll bet he would totally want to go.  
  
**valentine_heartbreaker:** im coming!!! Pegasus has nice rooms  
**valentine_heartbreaker:** talk about a trip down memory lane!  
**valentine_heartbreaker:** all expenses paid by the kaibas, right?  
  
**Yuugi_M:** appears so.

 **Tribikes_and_spikes:** holy shit shut up.  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** you guys woke me up too damn early  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** you know it’s a Saturday right?  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** we humans have rights.

 **valentine_heartbreaker:** you stay home and sleep in your own ratty bed  
**valentine_heartbreaker:** bone head.  
  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** SIGN ME UP (thumbs up)  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** all expenses paid? Little kaiba’s birthday?  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** heck yes (motorcycle)(skull)

 **Anzululu:** what gift do we bring him?

Yugi frowned, thinking there was nothing anyone could give Mokuba that his older brother couldn't already buy for him instantly. If anything, it seemed that Mokuba needed friends more than anything else.

 **Yuugi_M:** ourselves. We bring ourselves.  
  
**Cloudneko:** aw…poor thing. Little mokuba doesn’t really have any friends huh…

 **valentine_heartbreaker:** ha! Glad he considers us his friends!  
**valentine_heartbreaker:** (stacks of cash) (bag of money)

 **Anzululu:** ouch, Mai, don’t be so heartless. He’s just a kid  
  
**Jouhoe:** ALRIGHT IM UP SHEESH FUCK  
**Jouhoe:** remind me to mute this chat every Friday  
**Jouhoe:** 8AM YUGI?!? THIS IS INHUMAN TORTURE  
**Jouhoe:** two hours? What the hell am I supposed to bring?!  
  
**Bakuuuurrrraaa:** my god you’re all so lively  
**Bakuuuurrrraaa:** im going back to bed.  
**Bakuuuurrrraaa:** sorry yugi, I can’t stand that island  
**Bakuuuurrrraaa:** so you can count me out.

 **Yamiii:** same. (thumbs down)  
**Yamiii:** can’t stand that island or Pegasus  
**Yamiii:** or kaiba.

Yugi bit back a gasp and he slid off the kitchen stool, rushing up the stairs and into his room, seeing Yami still bundled up beneath the covers.

“Hey!” Yugi cried, giving Yami a strong poke on the shoulder. “Actually, Kaiba personally requested for you to attend!”

“Which Kaiba…” came the muffled reply, and Yugi gave Yami another hard shake. “Seto Kaiba!”

“Great,” Yami said dully, keeping his eyes tightly shut and silencing his still-buzzing phone. “Even more reason not to go.”

“Yami…” Yugi sighed, wondering how many threatening phone calls he would receive from Kaiba until Yami finally agreed.

He watched Yami shift under the sheets and he sighed again, leaving the room quietly and reading the chat as he walked down the stairs.

 **cloudneko:** *snorts into my tea  
**  
Jouhoe:** LOLLLLL not even for free food tho yam?  
  
**Tribikes_and_spikes:** LLMFAAAOOO yam u crack me up  
  
**The_Dice_KingOtogi:** LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 **valentine_heartbreaker:** suit urself. I’m all packed. Coming to you, yugi!

 **Anzululu:** aw come on yami. it wont be that bad.

 **Anzululu:** I packed one night’s worth of stuff, yeah?  
  
**Yuugi_M:** idk. I’m sure he’d let you stay longer if you wanted. Idk.  
  
**Cloudneko:** same. Ready. On our way Yugi!  
**Cloudneko:** aw yami, I hope u change ur mind!  
  
**Jouhoe:** nah, leave him alone. I agree wit him tbh

The chat screen vanished and was replaced by the call screen.

Mokuba’s name blinked boldly across the middle and Yugi tapped on it, feeling a slight headache coming on as he answered the phone.

“Hey Yugi, so, who’s coming?” Mokuba asked brattily, and there was an odd rustling noise in the background.

“All of us are coming, except Yami and Bakura,” Yugi said carefully, hearing a long pause on the other end before Mokuba spoke in a hurried rush. “Hang on, I’ll call you back.” And the line went dead in his ear.

Groaning, Yugi sank down onto the couch and tapped the TV on, staring at it listlessly.

Kaiba frowned at Mokuba, watching his little brother pace the room in an odd fashion.

“What?” Kaiba asked, and he had a feeling he knew. If the entire Yugi-gang turned him down, Mokuba might not take it well. He knew his little brother considered them his friends.

“Nothing…nothing…” Mokuba mumbled, gripping his phone tightly as he wondered how much he could lie to Seto without being discovered.

“Are they coming or not?” Kaiba asked aggressively, preparing himself for an onslaught of hurtful tears from Mokuba, but to his surprise, Mokuba stopped pacing and began texting furiously.

He was being ignored.

Disgruntled, Kaiba slid his own phone out of his pocket and sent Chiro a few texts, not expecting an answer.

 **Shinnn:** hey shut-in  
**Shinnn:** you’re probably not awake but lmk how your live stream went  
**Shinnn:** I haven’t had time to see the drawing but I bet it’s awesome  
**Shinnn:** (grin)

Mokuba tapped on Yami’s name in his contacts and hesitated, wondering if he was overstepping. Whatever. It was his birthday so he could do whatever he wanted.

He hastily typed out a message and hit “send” before sticking his phone back into his pocket, feeling unusually nervous.

Yami bit back a frustrated sigh as he rolled over and grabbed at his phone, thinking he had silenced everything.

He froze when he saw an unfamiliar name floating across his screen.

_User: **Gokuba** has sent you a message. You are not friends with this user…please tap…._

_What the hell?_ Yami thought groggily, sliding a finger across his screen and seeing a blank chat open with only one message.

 **Gokuba:** I kno ur secret.

Instantly wide awake, Yami sat up slowly and sent a reply, wondering who this user was. A troll?

But this was his account as Yami, and not Chiro! So…what secret?!

 **Yamiii:** what secret? (silly face) who is this?

 **Gokuba:** u like seto.  
**  
** Yami let his breath out in a slow hiss, his heart pounding furiously in his ears as he composed his reply.

 **Yamiii:** ok troll. Blocking you! (wave)

 **Gokuba:** wow you sound really different online.

Yami blinked and frowned deeply, wondering if he knew this person.  
  
**Gokuba:** its me, mokuba.

 _Shit!_ Yami screamed to himself as his trembling finger hovered over the ‘block’ button.

 **Gokuba:** its my birthday you know.

 _Yes, happy birthday you little brat,_ Yami growled, feeling deeply conflicted. How the hell did this kid know anything about anything?!

 **Yamiii:** Ok. Being blocked is your birthday present! (confetti)

 **Gokuba:** wow…im…really trying to help you here u kno?

 **Yamiii:** you don’t know what you’re talking about  
  
**Gokuba:** uh actually I do.  
**Gokuba:** Ever heard of the #prideshipping tag? Lol  
**Gokuba:** bet you have, yami.  
**Gokuba:** or should I say  
**Gokuba:** \-----12Chiro------kyaa  
  
Yami held his breath so tightly, his lungs ached.  
What was this?!  
What was this?!  
What was happening?!  
What was happening?!  
  
**Gokuba:** I hang out with PR a lot heh  
**Gokuba:** so I know that the MAJORITY OF  
**Gokuba:** prideshipping tagged art comes from an IP that is suspiciously  
**Gokuba:** linked to the mutou household.  
  
Yami cursed to himself as he fell back into the bed with a heavy thump, a crushing weight sitting on his chest as Mokuba’s texts continued to flood his screen.  
  
**Gokuba:** And I know its not yugi. So it has to be you.  
**Gokuba:** Don’t bother masking your IP now cuz I already know  
  
**Yamiii:** that is a gross invasion of privacy  
  
**Gokuba:** how’s that for blackmail? hahaha **  
Gokuba:** wait! I’m getting to the good part hang on  
**Gokuba:** I’ve decided not to tell Seto about it.  
**Gokuba:** actually I told everyone not to tell Seto about it  
**Gokuba:** I did my very best to keep it away from him  
**Gokuba:** cuz honestly yami, that stuff is super gross hahahaha  
  
Yami blinked and blinked, trying to draw a breath, but found that he couldn't breathe.

The younger Kaiba was learning fast from his older brother.  
Blackmail…! He was being blackmailed by a child!  
  
**Gokuba:** and I KNOW seto would FREAK out if he saw those drawings  
  
**Yamiii:** shut up.

 **Gokuba:** you’re really skilled for drawing like that, ok?  
**Gokuba:** so come to my bday party  
**Gokuba:** :D  
**  
Yamiii:** you disgust me.

 **Gokuba:** it stays off of Seto’s desk  
**Gokuba:** and you come to my bday party to hang out with Seto.

 **Yamiii:** what do YOU get out of this?  
**  
** Mokuba paused and glanced over at Seto, who was sitting stiffly on the couch, gazing down at his phone looking bored.

 **Gokuba:** idk. Play with him. He’s bored.  
**Gokuba:** but don’t do any of that gross stuff you draw.  
  
**Yamiii:** Mokuba…you can’t just blackmail me into coming to that godforsaken island  
**Yamiii:** to play fucking duel monsters with your brother  
**Yamiii:** on your damn birthday  
  
**Gokuba:** I just did, genius.  
**Gokuba:** Don’t say the F word. You’re really rude.  
**Gokuba:** alsoooo **  
Gokuba:** I don’t want anyone to be bored on my birthday!  
**Gokuba:** so you better come!!  
**Gokuba:** everyone needs to know that they’re having fun because of me!  
**Gokuba:** byeee yami with three i’s. See. You. At. My house. In. 15 mins.

_-Gokuba is away-_

“YUGI!” Yami shouted, feeling a throbbing headache pounding behind his ears.  
Damn. Damn. Damn!

A rush of footsteps came echoing through the hallway and Yugi burst into the room, breathless. “What?”

“This!” Yami hissed, shoving his phone into Yugi’s face, watching Yugi’s eyes widen as he scrolled down the chat, reading quickly.

“Oh…” Yugi swallowed tightly, wondering if he could laugh without Yami murdering him. It wasn’t funny…but it kind of was….

“Don’t you fucking laugh,” Yami growled, glaring viciously at Yugi as he saw the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

“Well, looks like you’re coming after all!” Yugi said blithely, walking to the closet and pulling out a set of clothes. “Let’s get dressed! There’s a ribbon cutting—”

“How does Mokuba know I’m not going?” Yami asked angrily, scrolling through the group chat and checking the members. Gokuba was not a name listed in the group chat with Jounouchi and the others.

“I told him,” Yugi said lightly, and Yami looked murderous.

“Come on down,” Yugi continued, trying to ignore Yami’s poisonous glare. “The car will be here in a few minutes.” He pulled the hoodie over his head and dashed out of the room, eager to leave Yami alone for a few minutes.

Exhausted, Yami threw the covers off of himself and stalked over to the closet, sifting through Yugi’s side, looking for the ugliest thing he could find.

He settled for a dress shirt which had an unsightly print of neon green mini-skulls, and he threw it on angrily. Stepping into a pair of black denim jeans, Yami fastened the two belts around his waist and ground his teeth furiously. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his deck, attaching it angrily onto his belt, hating everything.

Yami stared at his laptop sitting on his desk, wondering if he ought to bring it. Would he be forced to walk around the island with everyone else? What a bore.

He grabbed a slim bag from the closet and carefully tucked his laptop, drawing tablet and pen into the soft folds before slinging it over his shoulder, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror.

 _I look tired_ , Yami thought as he blinked a few times and reached into his desk drawer, grabbing the stick of black liner, and he purposefully smudged it along the bottoms of his eyes, hoping it would make him look even more tired.

This look was intentional.

Huffing in annoyance, he inched the bag higher on his shoulder and stormed out of the room, pausing in the middle of the stairs in shock as he saw Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu, already sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

Shizuka and Mai were sitting at the kitchen counter, gossiping happily while pouring over a fashion magazine.

“Yam, my dude!” Honda called, not looking away from the TV. “Thought you weren’t coming!”

“What the actual fuck are you wearing?” Joey asked loudly, suppressing a yawn. “Yugi’s shirt from seventh grade? Surprised it still fits.”

“M-Maybe…you wanna fix the…eyeliner…a little,” Anzu said timidly, pointing at her lower lid with a nicely manicured finger. “You look…scary.”

“Good,” Yami sniffed, tightening his grip over his laptop bag. “I want to express that I’m not happy about attending.”

“Then don’t come,” Honda said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “No one is forcing you.”

Yami tensed angrily just as Yugi’s voice floated through the connecting door downstairs. “Guys! Car is here!”

There was a round of rustling as everyone picked themselves up and headed out the door. Yami grit his teeth and followed, catching Yugi’s odd stare as he walked by.

“Uhm…Yami?” Yugi called shrilly from behind the counter of the game shop, and Yami paused in the doorway, blinking as his eyes stung from the sunlight.

“What, Yugi?” Yami asked tiredly, feeling Yugi’s hand on his shoulder.

“Why are you wearing that? It’s so…ugly,” Yugi said, squirming uncomfortably. “And embarrassing.”

“Really? I like it,” Yami answered aggressively, striding out the door, and bumped nose first into Kaiba’s arm.

Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek and stepped aside, glancing down at Yami and feeling a mild headache coming on. What the fuck was he wearing?!

“Nice shirt,” Kaiba sneered, unable to help himself. All heads turned to stare in their direction and he cursed himself for speaking.

“Nice ass,” Yami shot back mindlessly as he climbed into the open door of the waiting limousine, hearing horrified gasps and amused snorts echoing through the car. Mistake. Slip of the tongue.

“What?” Kaiba said incredulously, feeling the corners of his mouth rising into a smile. Maybe this ugly shirt was fucking magical.

“We’re gonna have fun, aren’t we?” Mokuba said nastily from the far end of the limo, shooting Yami a knowing look, and Yami glowered at him as he sat down.

“Yes, Mokuba, we’re going to have…lots of fun,” Bakura’s soft voice came from Yami’s left. He looked paler than usual and strangely frightened.

Kaiba climbed into the car and sat beside him. Yami ignored him pointedly, swallowing the tense beating of his heart as he addressed Bakura directly. “Thought you weren’t coming.”

The car doors slammed shut and the car inched forward slowly as a heavy silence settled over them.

“There was a…” Bakura faltered and glanced uncertainly over at Mokuba, who smirked devilishly back at him. “…a change of plan.”

“Unbelievable,” Yami muttered under his breath, and Mokuba cupped a hand over the shell of his ear playfully, grinning.

“Speak up, Yami, what was that? I couldn’t hear you! Seto, could you tell me what Yami was saying?”

“I didn’t hear it,” Kaiba answered smoothly, biting the tip of his tongue lightly as he wondered why the atmosphere in the car was so tense. The dweeb gang was usually rowdy.

They rode in silence for the rest of the way, and Yami caught the worried glances from Anzu and Yugi once or twice.

Yugi had probably told Anzu about his predicament, and Anzu had then told Shizuka, who had then in turn probably told Mai, who then relayed it to Jounouchi and Honda.

Sighing, Yami leaned back into the leather seats and gazed out the window, watching the tall black gates pull back slowly to let them drive through.

The grass and flowers on Kaiba’s property were in full bloom, and a row of private helicopters sat parked in a neat row, complete with a couple of men in suits flanking each one.

The car pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out, gaping at the helicopters, looking excited.  
  
Yami felt Kaiba standing a bit too close to him, so he moved away tensely, catching Mokuba’s eye again.

He made a beeline for the child and placed a hand on his shoulder, glaring down at the younger Kaiba viciously.

“You know, your behavior is concerning…” he began, but Mokuba cut him off with a confident smirk.

“ _Your_ behavior is concerning… _Yami_ ,” Mokuba replied evilly, pointing at the helicopters. “Everyone pick one! Seto sits in the middle one with me and Yami.”

Kaiba saw Yami rest a hand on Mokuba’s shoulder and lean down to whisper something at him, looking furious. He quickly strode forward to grab Yami’s wrist, hovering protectively at Mokuba’s side. “Don’t touch my brother.”

“Your brother is…—fuck!” Yami hissed angrily, feeling a sharp pain sting his toes as Mokuba stomped on his shoe, and his skin burned at where Kaiba was currently touching him.

“Mokuba!” Kaiba exclaimed, slightly taken aback by the sudden action, and he released Yami’s wrist, hastily glancing between the two, wondering why they were fighting.  
Were they fighting?! What the hell was happening?  
Also, he had never heard Yami curse before!

“My turn next!” Bakura called, sticking his head out of the helicopter beside them. “Kick me too, Mokuba! It’s not like you haven’t already!”

“My brother is…what?” Kaiba asked nervously, and he had a slight inkling of what Mokuba might have done. “What did he do?”

Yami grit his teeth as he watched Mokuba climb nimbly into the helicopter and hand him a pair of headphones with his eyes narrowed threateningly.

“Your brother is…so…adorable,” Yami forced a smile in the older Kaiba’s direction, seeing the sunlight glint prettily off of his clear blue eyes, and he looked away hurriedly.

“So adorable,” he repeated as he slipped the headphones on over his head and climbed into the seat beside Mokuba, baring his teeth at the child, watching him stick his tongue out in response.

Kaiba slid the door shut and sat down beside Yami, slipping the headset on and watching Yami fold his arms across his chest, glaring moodily out the window.

A deafening roar began building as the propellers spun above their heads, and they gently lifted off.

Yami felt his head spin as they rose higher and higher into the air, and he was beginning to feel sick. The lack of sleep combined with the fact that Mokuba was holding his 12Chiro identity over his head was almost too much to bear.

What if he just told Kaiba about it? Then Mokuba would hold no power over him. But then he would suffer at the hands of Kaiba’s scorn. Dreams shattered.

Yami felt a soft nudge at his elbow and he whipped his head around to glare, seeing Kaiba blinking softly at him, holding up his phone, screen facing him with one word written on a blank page.

_“What?”_

Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba’s phone, throwing Mokuba a nervous glance, seeing the child swinging his legs excitedly as he gazed out the window.

Kaiba gave him another nudge and handed him the phone, looking slightly confused, and Yami took this chance to snatch the phone from Kaiba’s hand.

He held it in front of his face with shaking hands and tapped the bottom, watching a beautiful glowing keyboard appear beneath his fingertips as he began typing his message.

Kaiba slid his tongue along the underside of his teeth, excited at the thought of Yami touching his phone. It was handed back to him quickly, and he read what Yami had written.

_“Your brother is growing up fast. Filling your shoes well. You should be proud, Kaiba.”_

Frowning, Kaiba tapped his response quickly, wondering if he could use this chance to also ask for Yami’s number.

_“Did he do something? I know he did. Just fucking tell me.”_

And he handed the phone back, pleased to see Yami accept it readily and begin typing quickly.

Kaiba leaned back into the seat and watched Yami’s thumbs moving over his screen, thinking Yami seemed very familiar with texting. It was a pleasant surprise.

The phone appeared underneath his nose and Kaiba lifted it up to read.

_“Blackmailing me and Bakura. Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious. He thinks he’s being “cool”. It’s actually just your despicable behavior rubbing off on him.”_

Blackmail?! Kaiba blinked rapidly, feeling a twinge of pride. Since when did Mokuba learn how to do such a thing?! This meant his little brother had dirt on the dweebs. He had dirt on Yami!

Yami saw Kaiba pale slightly and he sighed, rolling his eyes. It seemed the older Kaiba had no idea what his younger brother was capable of.

Sighing to himself again, Yami settled back into the seat and tried to ignore the horrible swooping feeling in his stomach as the helicopter descended quickly.

Dizzy and irritated, Yami felt a slight bump as they landed and he climbed out quickly, tossed the headset into his seat and leapt out of the open door, hearing Kaiba shout something at him over the whir of the propellers, and he ignored it, squinting against the brightness as he landed firmly on his feet, supremely unhappy with his surroundings.

They had landed somewhere behind Pegasus’s castle. The stone wall towered before him, and a strip of clear blue water was barely visible in the distance. Yami watched Kaiba help Mokuba out of the helicopter, and he cursed the thicket of trees sitting just a few yards away.

Damn this forest on this damn island.

“That’s fucking dangerous!” Kaiba said breathlessly, watching Yami look away and ignore him pointedly. “Don’t do that. A propeller could take your head off…!”

He watched Yami walk away from him and approach Yugi, leaning close to whisper something in his ear.

Deeply hurt, Kaiba slid his phone out of his pocket and glared down at the screen, tuning out the intense ringing in his ears. Yami was ignoring him.

He tapped on his socials and opened Shin’s twitter, scrolling furiously through the notifications, half-reading everything as he desperately tried not to feel offended.

_“At: **Shin_tarotarotaro** remind me not to read anything you write while I eat. I spit. (tears of laughter) At:12Chiro’s livestream was so satisfying!”_

_“YO TARO SHIT. DIDN’T SEE UR LAME ASS AT THE STREAM.”_

_“Teach a man to fish, and feed him for a day. Teach a man to write a crossdressing scene featuring seto kaiba? He’s unstoppable LOL **at: shin_tarotarotaro** ”_

_“hey, don’t bother continuing that story. I’ve unsubscribed.”_

“Seto!” Mokuba called, following the Yugi-gang towards the entrance of Pegasus’s castle. “Are you coming?”

“I’ll be…just a moment,” Kaiba managed through gritted teeth, and he gave Mokuba a brusque nod, hoping his distress didn’t show on his face.

He watched his brother race off to catch up with the others, and Kaiba gripped his phone harder, feeling as if his world was crumbling.

So, that plan had backfired badly.  
Chiro was mad at him, presumably for skipping his livestream.  
Yami was ignoring him, presumably for the events that transpired at the hot spring.  
All of his readers hated everything he was writing.  
What wasn’t going wrong in his life right now?!

As if on cue, his phone buzzed with a new text.

 **xlmaconnalx:** heyyyyy taro….you’ve been quiet.  
**xlmaconnalx:**  wazzup. Wats the latest gozzip?

Kaiba let his breath out slowly and forced himself to breathe evenly, glancing around and realizing everyone had left. The guards had gone too, and the rows of helicopters glinted back at him in the sunlight.

He eyed the forest behind him and strode directly into the trees, his eyes burning.

His shoes crunched over twigs and dry leaves as he took long, aimless strides. He stopped as soon as he could no longer see the helicopters behind him and he glanced up at the sun filtering in through the leaves, listening to the soft rustling as the wind brushed through them.

Kaiba took a deep breath and let out the loudest yell he could muster.

He heard his own voice echo through the trees back at him and he breathed heavily, the scent of pine needles clogging his senses.

He felt better, but only slightly.

He glanced down at his phone again and read the new texts.

 **xlmaconnalx:** chiro’s been depressed lately  
**xlmaconnalx:** she texted me saying she was in bed for the last 3 - 4 days  
**xlmaconnalx:** poor thing  
**xlmaconnalx:** let’s make her feel better  
**  
Shinnn:** yeah she’s mad at me for not attending her livestream  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** yeah I was just about to say.  
**xlmaconnalx:** asshole.  
**xlmaconnalx:** do something nice once in a while, huh?

 **Shinnn:** im having a crisis. Leave me alone  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ooo those are my specialty. What is it? I can help (grin)  
**xlmaconnalx:** is it about crossdressing? Cuz I do it all the time  
**xlmaconnalx:** its no big deal. Relax. I liked that story.

 _No, it’s about Yami, you idiot_ , Kaiba thought angrily, tapping the screen so hard, he could hear his own nails clicking in the silence around him.

 **Shinnn:** I love Yami.

 **xlmaconnalx:** LOLLL as if that wasn’t obvious hahaha  
**  
Shinnn:** SHIT UP OH MY GOD YOU ARE NOT HELPING

 **xlmaconnalx:** ok ok omg im sorry sheesh. You’re having a human feeling.  
**xlmaconnalx:**  hey….yami is pretty nice based on what I hear

 _No, he’s not,_ Kaiba thought dryly, running every single one of Yami’s dark looks through his mind from the moment he had seen him walk out of the game shop.

 **Shinnn** : oh yea? Eyeroll.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** yeahhhh. (heart) So just…try confessing to him.  
**xlmaconnalx:** he’ll let you down easy.  
**xlmaconnalx:** then you can move on (grin)

 **Shinnn:** LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT  
**Shinnn:** you’re saying, CONFESS, SO I CAN GET REJECTED

 **xlmaconnalx:** hey, you want help with your crisis or not?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** my sources also tell me that little mokie is having his bday party  
**xlmaconnalx:** on Pegasus’s island…todaaaaayyyy  
  
**Shinnn:** it’s called duelist kingdom, you dolt.

 **xlmaconnalx:** stfu and listen, YOU DOLT  
**xlmaconnalx:** use your (stacks of cash)  
**xlmaconnalx:** and just…take a private plane/coptor/boat/ferry over there

 **Shinnn:** no  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** find that little spiky-haired guy  
**xlmaconnalx:** and confess to him super romantically  
**xlmaconnalx:** in a NON-CREEPy WAY.  
**xlmaconnalx:** n don’t touch him, ok? Just…be nice.  
**xlmaconnalx:** yami has fielded several confessions from fans already  
**xlmaconnalx:** he’s kind. It’ll really help you. I promise.

 _How the fuck would you know that_? Kaiba thought furiously, feeling the sun warm his back nicely.

 **xlmaconnalx:** heh. And take me with youuuu!! (grin)

 _Fine_ , Kaiba decided as he let his breath out slowly, feeling himself calming down.

This could work. Confess to Yami and finally get it off his chest.  
His heart would be ripped out, but it was better than feeling like this.  
Death was better than an eternity in an unknown limbo.

 **Shinnn:** ok.

 **xlmaconnalx:** wait. Shit. Really?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** TAKE ME WITH YOU!! PLEASE  
**xlmaconnalx:** YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE.  
**xlmaconnalx:** HE KNOWS ME TOO  
**xlmaconnalx:** BRING ME. IT WAS MY IDEA>  
**xlmaconnalx:** HEY. IF HE SAYS YES TO YOU, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU ACTUALLY SECRETLY VERY ATTRACTIVE?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** SHIN?!?!!? @!*&#GE@*&BJkliagldlp  
**xlmaconnalx:** HEY  
**xlmaconnalx:** I GAVE YOU THIS IDEA!  
**xlmaconnalx:** Some thanks would be nice.

 **Shinnn:** thx.

Kaiba shoved his phone back into his pocket and turned to walk back towards the castle, trying to quell the churning dread in his stomach.

* * *

Yami leaned against the wall at the edge of the ballroom, thoroughly bored.

It was crowded and filled with excited chatter from people who were waiting for the shuttles to take them to the park.

He had left his bag upstairs in the room, and had promptly lost Yugi and the others when they had rushed off without him, chasing after Jounouchi and Honda, both of who had claimed they could smell a buffet nearby.

Yugi had the room key, and he had sent Yugi several angry texts but had gotten no response. He would have to wait until they returned from their adventure.

Pissed, Yami edged down along the wall and made a beeline for the exit, desperate for some fresh air.

“Hey!”

Someone called out to him from behind and Yami grit his teeth, not in a welcoming mood to deal with a fan.

He strode through a long hallway before he finally got to the tall doors, and he ignored the two guards standing at either side as he walked right out and into the sunlight.

“Hey…Yami, right?” A voice was following him closely at his heels and Yami whirled around with his fists clenched at his sides.

“Yes,” Yami answered stiffly, glaring at the fan, taking in his odd rainbow attire. He was well-built, tall, and even had rainbow beads woven into his hair.

“I saw you…in there,” he said, shrugging casually. “You look a little down.”

“I’m allowed to be down,” Yami replied coldly, walking down the castle stairs, cursing every single one of them. There were too many stairs.

“Nah, I mean, you’ve been looking down recently,” the fan continued, sticking closely to his side, and Yami paused in his step, sighing. What did this guy want?

“You just look like you need a lift,” he pressed, giving Yami a bold smile, and his teeth glistened in the sunlight. “Need a lift? You can come roll hard with me and my  buddies. You look like you can roll hard.”

“No thank you,” Yami said mildly, wondering what on earth this man was talking about, and he continued walking down the castle stairs, keeping his eyes on the grass at the bottom.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the fan linger behind him, and he thought he had successfully shook him off, but the fan reappeared by his side again, trying to catch his eye.

“You ever feel like you’re missing something?” he asked quickly, and Yami rolled his eyes.

Yes, Kaiba.

“Or… like, something is just out of reach?” the fan pestered, panting as he was trying to keep up, and Yami paused in his step again as Kaiba’s face hovered at the front of his mind.

Kaiba. Kaiba was out of his reach. But what did that have to do with anything?

“Well, I’m here on this island for three days,” said the fan, holding his hand out for a handshake. “Come find me if you wanna roll with me and my buddies.”

Yami nodded stiffly and shook the man’s hand, feeling something thin and plastic crinkle into his palm as the man covered his hand with his own.

“Please, take it,” the fan said, looking very serious, and his forehead shone with light beads of sweat from the heat. “You look like you need it. Don’t be afraid of anything you see. Stay cool and hydrated, Yami.”

Yami nodded again and folded his fingers over the tiny package in his palm, watching the man walk back up the stairs and into the castle.

He stared down at the three flat tablets wrapped in thin plastic in his palm, and he frowned, wondering what it was. A tiny image of a Kuriboh was stamped onto the surface of each tablet.  
  
How strange and interesting.

Desperate for some relief from the sun, Yami ran down the rest of the steps and walked closely alongside the wall of the castle, staring at the edge of the forest, wishing there was a breeze.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he slid it out, walking up to a tree trunk to shield himself from the sun, reading the message quickly.

 **xlmaconnalx:** hey…are you awake?  
**xlmaconnalx:** somethin weird and cool happened.

Yami sighed and leaned against the tree trunk, feeling the bark rub roughly on his shoulders as he typed his response.

 **12Chiro:** im awake. What’s going on?

 **xlmaconnalx:** OH GOOD. OK SO  
**xlmaconnalx:** SHIN…is taking a trip to Pegasus’s Island!!! (wings)  
**xlmaconnalx:**  to confess to Yami LOLLLL  
  
Yami blinked, feeling himself sway dangerously on the spot. What?

 **12Chiro:** WHAT?!  
**12Chiro:** why would he do that?!?!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** uh cuz…he said he was having a crisis  
**xlmaconnalx:** and he’s relly really in love with yami  
**xlmaconnalx:** so I just told him to go confess.

 **12Chiro:** WHY?!?! Why would you do that?!!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** what? You said it yourself that yami lets fans down easy.  
**xlmaconnalx:** omg but what if Shin is actually cute?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx** : IM CRYING then what a huge loss!

Yami bit his lower lip and glanced at the small tablets in his palm again.

He slipped his bag off from his shoulder and gently laid it on the ground. Setting the packet of tablets on top of his black bag, he snapped a photo and sent it to Maconnal.

 **12Chiro:** (image attached)  
**12Chiro:** hey, what are these?

 **12Chiro:** cute kuriboh on each one! (grin)

There was a long pause before his phone started vibrating intensely as his phone was flooded with frantic texts.

 **xlmaconnalx:** O !!!!!!!! **  
xlmaconnalx:** M !!!!!!!! **  
xlmaconnalx:** FUCKING GEE !!!!!! **  
xlmaconnalx:** WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?!? **  
xlmaconnalx:** THROW IT AWAY IMMEIDATELY  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHO GAVE THEM TO YOU?!!?  
**xlmaconnalx:** DO NOT TAKE THEM  
**xlmaconnalx:** IVE HEARD SHIT ABOUT THOSE

 _What shit?_ Yami thought mildly, sitting down on the grass beside the tree, his curiosity peaked.

 **12Chiro:** ????  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** idk. They make you hallucinate or something  
**xlmaconnalx:** party drug.  
**xlmaconnalx:** DO NOT TAKE IT  
**xlmaconnalx:** CHIRO. if you’re looking for inspiration  
**xlmaconnalx:** THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO DO IT.  
**xlmaconnalx:** I heard the ones with the KC logo on them really fuck you up  
**xlmaconnalx:** people make this shit themselves.  
**xlmaconnalx:** ITS DANGEROUS DO NOT EAT IT.  
**xlmaconnalx:** CHIRO RESPOND  
**xlmaconnalx:** is that your desk??? Where are you right now?!?  
**xlmaconnalx:** CHIRO?!?!?

Yami set his phone down and carefully opened the packet, tipping the tablets out onto his palm, staring at each one with great interest. He selected one and slid the rest back into the package, holding the tablet between thumb and forefinger, the fan’s serious face flashing through his memory.

 _“Don’t be afraid of anything you see…”_  
  
Something was just out of reach.  
Something he had been missing.

 **xlmaconnalx:** CHI **  
xlmaconnalx:** RO **  
xlmaconnalx:** I will call the cops on you I will  
**xlmaconnalx:** don’t think I wont!

 **xlmaconnalx:** I CAN PING YOUR LOCATION  
**xlmaconnalx:** Chiro as a friend who loves you and cares for you deeply  
**xlmaconnalx:** DO NOT  
**xlmaconnalx:** EAT THOSE

 **12Chiro:** RELAX!

Yami tucked the plastic package back into his pocket and pressed the one tablet onto his tongue. It dissolved alarmingly fast as he texted Maconnal back with one hand.

 **12Chiro:** I’m throwing them away.  
**12Chiro:** going back to bed. Bye (wave)

 **xlmaconnalx:** NO BITCH  
**xlmaconnalx:** HEY  
**xlmaconnalx:** PROOF. PIC OF THOSE DRUGS IN THE GARBAGE  
**xlmaconnalx:** NOW!

 **12Chiro:** (wave) Zzzzzzz talk to you when I wake upp!

Yami hit ‘mute’ and logged out of Chiro’s LINE and twitter, making sure to log back into all of his own socials, and he snapped a photo of the leaves above him, posting the first photo on his feed in a long time.

He clicked his phone off and slipped his bag back on, sitting cross-legged on the grass, waiting for something to happen.

He knew he had just done something incredibly stupid. Taken something from a stranger, something Maconnal was explicitly warning him not to take.  
  
He was at a point where he wanted to feel something other than despair and yearning.

 _Maybe I’ll die,_ Yami thought cheerfully, stretching his legs out in the shade, watching the patches of light dancing across his thighs.

* * *

Kaiba stepped over a log and glanced around, cursing silently to himself.

How the hell could he have gotten lost from walking just a few yards away from the helicopters at the edge of the forest? He had sworn he had walked in a straight fucking line, but then again, he had been too angry to pay attention.

His phone pinged loudly in the silence and he grabbed at it excitedly, thankful that he was once again within range of cell service.   
It was also the sound he had set when Yami posted anything to his socials.

He tapped on the notification, effectively logging out of Shin’s twitter and back onto his own.

It was a photo of tree leaves against a clear blue sky, and there was no caption.

 _He’s here!_ Kaiba thought excitedly, glancing around steadily, carefully making his way over the forest floor. He pinned Pegasus’s castle on the map and he changed course, following the GPS through the trees, silently thanking the stars for modern technology.

* * *

Yami folded his arms behind his head, feeling wonderfully relaxed. He kicked off his shoes and stretched his feet out over the soft grass.

He watched the leaves rustle in the wind above his head, and he watched little threads of light zipping through the branches.

Everything was crystal clear.  
Everything seemed to be dancing in sync with the beat of his heart.  
He could hear every chirp of the birds in the distance.

He sat up slowly, drinking in his surroundings, blinking, noticing that every tree in his vision had a wonderful glowing outline. Interesting.

He laid back down and decided to continue watching the leaves waving in the air. Everytime the sun peeked through the leaves, the light would change color.

Suppressing a yawn, Yami turned over on his side and stared down at the grass, seeing every single blade extremely clearly before his vision blurred and refocused.

The tips of the grass were lined with streams of warm orange and yellow colors.

Smiling to himself, Yami closed his eyes and considered sleeping it off.  
It wasn’t all that dangerous at all. He was just hallucinating colors.

Kaiba froze when he saw Yami lying under a tree, and he leaned against a nearby trunk, trying to catch his breath. What luck. Just his luck.

He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and he reached down to silence it.

Kaiba stared at the back of Yami’s spiky hair, watching Yami lift his leg up in the air and thunk it happily down into the grass. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached Yami, making as much noise as possible, seeing Yami bolt upright instantly to whip his head around and stare right at him, looking deeply startled.

Yami blinked rapidly, trying to calm the frantic pounding of his heart as he saw Kaiba standing behind him amongst the trees, wearing an odd expression.

 _Wow._ Yami thought as he instantly took back everything he had originally thought about the drug. This stuff was good. It was like Kaiba was really standing there!

“Hey,” Kaiba said quietly, nodding at Yami, feeling his palms sweat.

Yami felt his mouth go dry as Kaiba approached him steadily and stood at an arm’s length away, looking apprehensive.

“Sit!” Yami smiled eagerly, patting the spot beside him in the grass. Incredible! The hallucination even talked!

Kaiba was caught off guard by Yami’s sudden smile, so he obliged, quickly easing himself down beside Yami, daring himself to feel hopeful. Yami wasn’t mad or angry anymore. Maybe he really did have a chance.

“What are you doing here?” Kaiba asked stupidly, staring aimlessly at a blank spot on the castle wall. Yami had chosen a spot where no one would come looking. If he got a “yes” answer…maybe…

He steered himself away from his dirty thoughts and caught another dazzling smile from Yami.

“You’re sitting…even though it’ll ruin your suit,” Yami said plainly, sifting his fingers through the grass, enjoying the tingling sensation every time the tips brushed over his skin. Everything felt…wonderful!

“Yeah, you’re worth ruining a suit for,” Kaiba said before he could stop himself, and he threw Yami a frantic glance, seeing Yami smiling playfully back at him.

“Oh yeah?” Yami let out a laugh, his heart soaring.  
Oh, this was good.  
If it was like this every time…he had two other tablets.  
If every time was like this…he would never stop taking these tablets.

Could he touch…this hallucination?

“So,” Kaiba swallowed tightly and tried to stem his nervousness as he realized he was sorely unprepared to confess “romantically”, whatever the hell that meant. “I like you.”

 _Keep talking, hallucination-Kaiba_ , Yami thought happily, and he continued to drag his hand though the grass, watching streams of light following the tip of his finger.

He smiled to himself and gripped his knees tightly, trying to calm the excited pounding of his heart. Was he in control of this hallucination? It was like his mind was being read.

Kaiba watched Yami let out a slow sigh, and he held his breath, seeing Yami dragging his finger through the grass in an odd pattern. What?! Why was he doing that?! A response would be nice!

“So…I need to know that you feel the same way,” Kaiba said firmly, choosing his words carefully, hoping his rival would understand his implications. Need. He needed to know.

“Of course…” Yami answered vaguely, staring directly at Kaiba’s face, irritated to see that he was looking straight ahead. “Look at me.”

Kaiba frowned, thinking something felt off, but he complied and turned to gaze into Yami’s delicate face, seeing him blink steadily back at him, his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

The air left his lungs in a sudden whoosh as his stomach clenched with arousal and Kaiba threw caution to the wind, disregarding the bit of “no touching” advice that Maconnal had given him, and he leaned in to kiss Yami.

He pressed his lips warmly against Yami’s and suddenly found himself overwhelmed by too many sensations at once. Yami’s hand was in his hair, Yami’s teeth were pressed against his lower lip, Yami’s tongue was in his mouth, and he tasted…sweet.

 _Oh fuck, I win_ , Kaiba thought blurrily as he felt hot hands nudging his legs apart, and he felt himself slipping dangerously.

Yami sat heavily on top of his legs and draped his arms warmly over his shoulders, smiling down at him confidently.

“This is amazing,” Yami said devilishly, licking his lips happily and raking his hands through Kaiba’s light brown hair, seeing each strand glow wonderfully.  
Soft…soft hair. And it felt real.

“What?” Kaiba felt his chest grow tight as he stared up into Yami’s face, looking deeply into his angular violet eyes, thinking they looked unusually dark.

“You smell nice,” Yami breathed, leaning forward to give Kaiba’s ear a light nibble, flicking his tongue out to pad it lightly down the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. Was this what Kaiba smelled like? Fresh grass. Soil and tree bark. Daisies.

 _Maybe I’m humping a tree_ , Yami thought darkly, feeling a bubble of laughter threatening to spill out. Or maybe this was a stranger….

Kaiba wrapped his arms tightly around Yami’s slender frame, giving him a tight squeeze, feeling his heart exploding with happiness. Thank god. It would be easier from here on out. And now…for a nice fuck.

He leaned his weight forward and heard Yami cry out as he fell onto his back, his blonde bangs falling handsomely away from the sides of his face.

Yami panicked, gazing up at the smiling face above him, wondering if he really did just jump on a stranger. Or worse…Shin. Was this person Shin?  
But the drug made his brain replace Kaiba’s image over his face!

“W-Who are you?” Yami managed, his heart pounding so hard inside his chest, it hurt, and he saw Kaiba’s eyes widen. Ah…so this person was not Kaiba.

This drug was definitely dangerous, and Yami vowed to himself on the spot that he wouldn’t touch the stuff again.

“Who am I?” Kaiba echoed hollowly, wondering if this was Yami’s weird version of roleplay, or if he was asking the question for real. “Who do I fucking look like?!”

“Oh crap,” Yami said nervously, pressing a hand firmly against Kaiba’s chest, attempting to push him away as fear consumed him quickly. “Please get off of me.”

“No,” Kaiba replied firmly, pinning Yami down by his shoulders. “I need to hear you say that you love me.”

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but found that his voice had left him.  
He was in trouble.

“Say it,” Kaiba hissed, tightening his thighs over Yami’s waist, his head spinning with a terrible mixture of dread and anxiety as Yami shook his head frantically. “I can’t leave you alone until you say it back.”

“Please…” Yami said weakly, wondering how violent Shin would get if he realized he didn’t love him back. Even if he was wearing Kaiba’s skin in his mind, rejecting someone who even remotely looked like Kaiba was difficult. “I’m not sure I can answer that. I’m sorry.”

“So you like giving mixed signals?” Kaiba growled, glaring down into Yami’s face, seeing his eyes widen fearfully, and he noticed that his pupils were dark and dilated.

Shocked, he loosened his grip and Yami kicked out at him, his foot catching him solidly in the center of his chest, and Kaiba felt the wind leave his lungs in a sudden wave as he landed on his ass, watching Yami back away, looking extremely apologetic.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry, I can’t…return your feelings,” Yami said mechanically, feeling a headache coming on. The bright outlines were getting more intense…and his hallucination of Kaiba was getting rough. This was taking a turn for the worse. How did you make it stop?!

Kaiba felt dizzy as Yami’s words echoed around in his head, and he felt as if he was floating out of his body.

_“I can’t return your feelings…”_

_“I can’t return your feelings…”_

“Why…the hell not?” Kaiba asked quietly, forcing himself to remain calm as he aimed his gaze at a solid patch of grass. Was he going insane?! Yami had just kissed him!

“Because…” Yami said wildly, scrambling for an answer that wouldn’t be hurtful. “I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”  
  
_Please accept this answer,_ Yami prayed as he watched Shin lower his head and stare at the ground. He really looked like Kaiba. When would the drug wear off?!

Kaiba frowned deeply and waited for his heart to stop beating.  
He was sure he would die the instant Yami rejected him, but this didn’t feel right for some reason.

He stared at the tiny yellow flowers poking up from the ground, mixed in with the thick blades of grass, and he spotted a shiny plastic packet.

Reaching for it tentatively, he picked it up and spied two tablets with a tiny character stamped on the front, and upon closer inspection, it was a little Kuriboh. 

“What…the _fuck_ is this?!” Kaiba breathed, holding the packet up for Yami to see, watching what little color he had left drain from his face. “Are you taking these?!”

Yami narrowed his eyes and lied smoothly. “No. Do I look like an idiot to you?”

“Yeah, I don’t fucking believe that,” Kaiba said aggressively, rising to his feet and clenching the packet in his hands so tightly, the plastic dug into his skin. “Come with me and I’m not letting you out of my sight until you pee in a fucking cup.”

He watched Yami glare and shake his head stubbornly, reaching for his shoes and slowly putting them on.

Kaiba forced himself to remain calm.  
Of course, Yami had turned him down because…he was high!  
This suddenly explained all of Yami’s odd behavior.  
His constant exhaustion, his lack of color, his unusual irritability, his cold glares….

Was this what Mokuba had used as blackmail?!

That was cruel indeed, and Kaiba reminded himself to have a talk with his little brother, but as he was standing there, lost in his thoughts, Yami had already grabbed his bag and rushed off towards the castle stairs.

“Shit,” Kaiba muttered, striding across the grass, following him frantically, his mind racing with panic.

Yami had asked him who he was. How high was he?! Did he need to be admitted into a hospital? How long had this been going on?

Feeling the world swim around him dangerously, Yami skidded to a halt when he saw Anzu and Mai walking down the stairs of the castle, and waved, hoping he wasn’t hallucinating them either.

They rushed down towards him, smiling energetically.

“Hey, Yami!” Anzu said happily, the smile sliding off her face as she realized he looked slightly disheveled, and there was a look of wild panic in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m trying to get away from him,” Yami answered darkly, turning to see Kaiba striding furiously towards him, and he backed away slowly, his mind racing for a solution.

“Yami!” Kaiba called, using an enormous effort to keep from shouting at him. “Get the fuck back here and explain your ass right now!”

“…Harassing me…insulting me…” Yami said steadily, moving to stand beside Mai and folding his arms firmly across his chest as everything suddenly pulsed blue and purple. Even Mai’s face was purple.  
Anzu’s skin was blue.  
The ground was purple.  
Kaiba’s hair was blue.  
The sky was purple.

“Oh fuck off, you desperate creep,” Mai said carelessly, wrapping a protective arm around Yami’s shoulders. “He doesn’t want to duel, so leave him alone.”

Yami grit his teeth in pain as his skin seared with an strange fire where Mai’s hands were touching his shoulder. The drug was making him feel things strangely too.

“He’s high,” Kaiba said evenly, willing himself to keep it together as he caught Yami’s empty stare. “Look at him.”

“Slandering me,” Yami added, feeling his knees growing weak as the world spun violently around him. “I’m exhausted. Get me off this island.”

“No, you’re high, and you need a hospital,” Kaiba said angrily, seeing Anzu step in front of him to glare at him.

“No. He’s just tired. He’s _been_ tired. Tired of your bullshit,” Anzu said coldly, giving Mai a firm nod, and Yami felt Mai grip his shoulder tightly, gazing into his face, her perfume washing over him, suffocating him.

“Hey…this kid doesn’t look too good,” she said, her voice echoing airily around in his head, and Yami dared himself to lean back into her grasp as his legs threatened to give out completely as his world began flashing in technicolor.

Neon reds, greens, pinks and purples assaulted his vision in violent streams and spots, and his ears rang with a strange hollow tone.

“He’s…fucking…high,” Kaiba grit his teeth and lifted the plastic packet out of his pocket, holding it up between two of his slender fingers. “Found this on him.”

“Lies,” Yami countered readily. “He found that on the ground near me and immediately assumed I was stupid enough to take something like that.”

“Wow,” Anzu said, sounding angry. “That’s low, even for you, Kaiba. And you can tell Mokuba we said happy birthday. We were just on our way to the helicopters.”

Rage seared through his chest like a hot knife and Kaiba bit his tongue to keep from shouting at her.

Mai let out a startled gasp from behind her. “Oh god, he’s heavy, Anzu…quick! He passed out!”

Kaiba’s anger melted away into concern as he watched the two women drape Yami’s arms over both of their shoulders to carry him away slowly, and he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

He felt his vision blurring as he stared at the bottom stair, the black laptop bag burning into his retinas as the sun beat down on his shoulders.  
  
Yami’s bag.

Sighing irritably, he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, moving to follow Anzu and Mai towards the helicopters.

Yami was dealing with some shit, clearly.

Kaiba vowed he would try again, because an answer given under the influence was not an answer he would accept.

* * *

Yami pried his eyes open slowly and shut them again, feeling a dull ache throbbing behind his ears.

He opened them again slowly and gazed up at the dark ceiling, realizing he was back in his room.

Relieved, he patted around his head for his phone, his fingers brushing over an empty space on the mattress. Crap. Where was his phone?!

Gritting his teeth, Yami used every ounce of his strength to sit up. His throat was dry and scratchy.

He glanced down at himself and realized he was still dressed. Frowning, Yami patted his pocket and extracted his phone, annoyed to see that it was dead. What time was it?

He stabbed the charger into his phone and slid out of bed, moving slowly.  
Water. He needed water.

Yami stumbled to the door and made his way down the stairs, patting the wall for the light.

A warm yellow glow flooded the living room and he glanced around, calling out for Yugi. There was no answer. The house was empty.

He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and threw it down hastily, feeling his stomach curl with a strange feeling as the cold water helped center him.

He filled another glass and tossed it back easily, glancing at the kitchen clock. It was 9PM. Where was everyone?

Carefully walking back up the stairs, Yami shut his eyes tightly as he tried to remember where he had left his bag. He couldn’t remember.  
He also couldn’t remember what had happened after Shin followed him from the grassy spot under the tree.

He vaguely remembered seeing Mai and Anzu, so he concluded they had helped him safely back into his bed.

His phone buzzed to life on his nightstand, and Yami opened his eyes hurriedly, scooping it up and easing himself down into his desk chair, reading the texts slowly.

 **xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU ALIVE  
**xlmaconnalx:** chiro. Please tell me you’re ok.  
**xlmaconnalx:** don’t scare me like that.  
**xlmaconnalx:** I counted the hours. You usually wake up around this time.  
**xlmaconnalx:** SO YOU BETTER ANSWER.

 **12Chiro:** im here im here  
**12Chiro:** im ok.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** OH THANKGOD  
**xlmaconnalx:** so hey, check this out

 **xlmaconnalx:** (image attached)  
**xlmaconnalx:** (image attached)  
**xlmaconnalx:** (image attached)  
**xlmaconnalx:** (image attached)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** happened this afternoon while you slept

Yami tapped on the images and scrolled through them quickly.

They were photos from the press, of Mokuba grinning widely while holding up a pair of giant silver scissors, standing before a pale blue ribbon which read, “Kaiba Land”.  
  
Another photo showed Kaiba giving Mokuba a tight hug while Yugi and Jounouchi were blurred in the background.  
  
Yami paused at a photo of Kaiba shaking hands with a grinning Otogi, wondering if he was still hallucinating.

 **xlmaconnalx:** LOL -deep voice- THE DICE KING  
**xlmaconnalx:** and Kaiba signed an agreement of sorts. It’s in the article  
**xlmaconnalx:** http//...  
**xlmaconnalx:** He’s gonna get super rich off of that  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** Kaiba just let Otogi run ads for his dice game on his new phone  
**xlmaconnalx:** (image attached)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** oh yeahhh, Kaiba announced a release of a new phone.  
**xlmaconnalx:** (image attached)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** ITS BEAUTIFUL. Sickkkkk af  
  
Yami furrowed his brow and tapped through the images, surprised to see that the phone being featured was the one he had touched earlier. It seemed like Kaiba was trying to make amends with Duke.

 **xlmaconnalx:** Sooooo what’s new with you??  
**  
12Chiro:** nothing (upset face)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** aww cheer up beautiful (star)  
**xlmaconnalx:** I’m planning another prideship meetup!  
**xlmaconnalx:** please show up this time, okay?  
**xlmaconnalx:** (heart)  
**xlmaconnalx:** OH AND SHIN TARO  
**xlmaconnalx:** published a second chapter to the “discovery” fic  
**xlmaconnalx:** go read it  
**xlmaconnalx:** he’s ignoring me. Make him stop mmk? Love youuuu!

Yami clicked his phone off and swept his bag up from the floor, carefully slipping out his laptop and tablet, sticking it back onto his table and prying it open slowly, wondering what to expect.

Shin had come by to confess, but apparently that hadn’t deterred him from continuing to write.

Unsure if he ought to be concerned, Yami clicked on Shin’s name in his bookmarks and began reading.

* * *

 **Author’s note:  
**  
Leave a review! The more you tell me you like something, the more inclined I am to write about it!

Hugs from near and far,  
UGLI


	11. I don’t like you at all!

“ **Title:** [one shot] A discovery  
  
**Summary:** Kaiba finds a grey hair and decides he isn’t living life to the fullest.

_> ->->->->->->->->->->->->->->->_

**Chapter 2**

Yami silenced his phone and walked up to the maître d’, scanning the seating area in the restaurant, wondering if Kumi-san had already been seated.

“May I help you?” the woman at the podium asked coldly, looking annoyed as she lifted a page on the clipboard in front of her. “I don’t see your name here, Mr. Mutou.”

Yami frowned, wondering if he had made her angry without knowing why. “I’m here with a guest. She might already be—”

“Last name?” she interrupted rudely, stopping a waiter who was passing by and pointing at the ends of his shirt peeking messily out from over his waistband.

“Fix your shirt,” she snapped, turning back to Yami with a grimacing smile. “Last name of your friend?”

“I only know her first name,” Yami began hopelessly, thinking that this woman was incredibly hostile. “Please check your list for—”

“No last name, no entrance,” she spoke over him again, half-listening as she once again became preoccupied when something buzzed loudly on the podium’s surface.

“Well, maybe she’s already been seated,” Yami snapped, losing all patience with the maître d’. “Please let me take a look behind y—”

“There’s a 5,000 yen entrance fee,” she drawled, interrupting him again, and Yami felt like shouting, but he stood his ground as shock rooted him firmly to the spot.

A…5,000 yen entrance fee? What the hell kind of place was this?!

Kaiba was sitting at a table facing the doorway, drumming his nicely manicured nails on the tabletop, secretly enjoying the way Yami’s cheeks were steadily reddening with rage.

Was he having trouble walking in through the front door?  
Yes, it seemed so, and this was the way it should be.

 _Everything is going to be difficult for you today, Yami,_ Kaiba glowered privately, sipping his wine delicately, thinking he would let Yami sweat for a few more minutes before he stood up.

Yami let his breath out in a slow sigh, setting his jaw as a finely dressed couple brushed past him and were instantly bowed in by the maître d’, whose demeanor changed instantaneously the moment she laid eyes on the woman’s branded handbag.

 _Classist jerks_ , Yami thought angrily to himself, wondering if he had mistaken Kumi-san for someone soft and kind-hearted. This place looked like a place where cut-throat white-collar people came together to laugh at peasants over an expensive cut of meat on their plates.

He was about to leave, but he saw someone wave to him out of the corner of his eye, and Yami raised his hand to wave back cautiously. His breath stuck in his chest as he saw a beautiful brunette sitting alone at a table by a window, the soft curls of her hair falling gently over her bare shoulders.

Excited, Yami stepped through the restaurant doors and hastily made his way towards her, catching the maître d’s eye and seeing her approach him quickly.

He pulled the chair out from the table and ducked his head down politely at Kumi, seeing her nod and bow forwards while still seated, leaning forward so much, he caught a glimpse of the edges of a pretty lacy bra pressing against the thin fabric of her blouse.

Yami felt himself redden instantly and the maître d’ appeared beside him, looking livid.

“Excuse me,” she said, and Yami interrupted her viciously. “This is my friend. Please leave us alone.”

Kaiba ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek, biting back a laugh.

“Fine,” the woman sniffed haughtily and floated away to tend to the other tables.

“Ridiculous,” Yami growled, pressing a palm to his face, willing himself to calm down. He was excited, angry, and aroused all at once.

Yami threw a tentative smile at Kumi, taking in every bit of her outfit today with deep appreciation, and to his immense relief, she was carrying a purse today.

She was wearing a thin striped blouse with tight sleeves that bared her shoulders in a sexy way. A beautiful, pale-blue scarf that matched her sparkling clear blue eyes was looped gracefully around her neck.

Yami felt his smile wavering terribly as he felt his stomach churn with arousal as she blinked prettily at him, and her pale skin seemed to glow in the warm sunlight.

His heart was pounding too quickly inside his chest and it was becoming painful, so he lowered his gaze to stare at the single glass of wine on her side of the table. She had…already ordered something for herself….

Kaiba forced a tight-lipped smile in return and smoothly tucked the purse he’d been carrying into his lap, feeling a surge of deep satisfaction. He knew Yami had not seen him carry a purse during their first meeting, and that might have thrown him off. He had also taken care to wear a damn scarf to conceal his adam’s apple.

There wasn’t anything he missed, he was sure of it.

“You look beautiful today,” Yami said boldly, inching his chair closer into the table in an effort to somehow get closer to her, even though they were seated at opposite sides of the table.

 _Oh, I know_ , Kaiba thought evilly, nodding silently again and pointing at the menu. _Take a look._

Yami swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and peeled the menu open, unsurprised to see that everything cost twice as much compared to what he was accustomed to.

Holy shit.

He had forgotten…that having a girlfriend meant that she could charge anything on his tab and virtually get away with it.

Was she doing this on purpose? Forcing him to meet at this ridiculously fancy restaurant to bleed him dry in two or three days?

Women like this were scary too. They were con-artists of sorts…!

Kaiba felt himself smirking gleefully as he watched Yami’s face go through a series of transformations, looking stunned, confused, fearful, and then angry as he frowned down at the menu.

This was hilarious! Was Yami always this expressive?

 _Can’t afford this date?_ Kaiba thought cheerfully, reaching his hand across the table, opening and closing his palm, waiting for Yami to catch on.

Yami raised his head slowly, his heart jumping into his throat as he watched her smile at him and reach across the table.

He slowly nodded and placed his hand into her palm, holding her hand tightly, feeling himself grow hot all over as she began to trace letters over the back of his hand with a delicate finger.

_Don’t worry, this is on me._

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling her finger tickling the back of his hand, sending violent goosebumps up his arm. He felt like yanking his hand back, but she wasn’t finished writing.

 _I already ordered for us,_ Kaiba wrote slowly, smirking at the way Yami’s hand trembled and twitched in his own, and he felt extremely powerful. He had called ahead, as himself, placing orders and paying for the entire meal and anything else they would’ve needed ahead of time, to ensure that he could avoid speaking throughout his entire date with Yami.

“You did?” Yami asked shakily, feeling a warm wave of relief wash over him. Good…this was good! She was thoughtful and kind after all!

His arm was heating up wonderfully as Kumi held onto him tightly, still continuing to gently trace letters into his skin.

_Tell me…what your hobbies are…_

Yami blinked rapidly and nodded, hastily withdrawing his hand and placing it into his lap, feeling his skin burn as her blue-eyed gaze sent electric tingles up and down his spine.

“Well, I’m a duelist at heart, I’m sure you know,” Yami began quietly, seeing her nod happily and sip her wine delicately. “I do a little bit of everything…but I mainly sit in the shop with Yugi.”

 _A little bit of everything, sure,_ Kaiba thought sarcastically, half-listening as his mind wandered slightly, entertaining the shocked look on Yami’s face after their meal when he would open his mouth to speak. What would he say?

“…Kumi-san?” Yami asked tentatively, thinking she hadn’t heard him at all. Was he being boring?!

 _Shit, what?_ Kaiba tilted his head to the side and tapped his ear quickly. _Repeat it. I wasn’t listening._

“I was saying…I’m wondering if you are a model,” Yami said quickly, seeing a waiter pause beside their table to set two steaming plates of pasta in front of them before disappearing again.

 _That again?_ Kaiba thought sourly, shaking his head. Could Yami shut the fuck up about models and angels? It was getting tiring to hear.

Yami saw Kumi shake her head gracefully and tuck her hair behind her ears, picking up her fork delicately and begin to eat with her head lowered so much, her bangs obscured her eyes.

From this angle…without any shadows to hide her face, she looked exactly like…Seto Kaiba!

Yami drew in his breath sharply, feeling his heart flutter with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

He was seeing things.

No, he wasn’t.

With her hair tucked behind her ears, and the way her jaw angled downwards, and the way her bangs curled softly, stopping just above her eyes, it all looked too familiar.

Kaiba heard Yami hiccup strangely, and he ignored him, poking at his food, waiting for Yami to continue speaking.

“I asked around,” Yami continued speaking with his guard instantly up, and he sharpened his senses. “I work with a lot of models. I also have access to many photo books. Which entertainment company do you work for? I tried looking for you, searching for your photo book via traits….”

 _Change the damn topic, fucking please_ , Kaiba growled to himself, stabbing his fork into his plate, hoping Yami would get the message.

It was no wonder Yami was single. If he talked like this on all of his dates….

“Kumi-san…” Yami repeated her name again, sounding impatient this time. “If I’m boring you, please speak up. Don’t be shy. Can you talk to me?”

 _No, I’m mute. I thought that was fucking obvious,_ Kaiba thought angrily, shaking his head stiffly and setting his fork down, no longer hungry.

“You can’t speak, or you don’t want to speak?” Yami asked suspiciously, eyeing the blue scarf wrapped thinly around her neck. It was a decorative scarf, clearly, but…something about it unsettled him.

He caught her shooting him a defiant glare, and he dropped his fork with a loud clatter onto his plate, feeling as if lighting struck him where he was sitting.

Kaiba.

Those cold blue eyes were definitely familiar, along with the slender nose, pale skin, and high cheekbones. This was…Seto Kaiba…! Only with long hair, long eyelashes, and incredibly soft-looking lips.

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling himself tremble with incredulity, unable to stem his excitement and mirth.  
This had to be Kaiba.  
This had to be Kaiba!  
He wasn’t going crazy…right?!

Kaiba kept his face impassive as he let Yami’s angular eyes roam over his face, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, breaking out into a cold sweat. Yami was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, his shoulders shaking slightly with every slow breath he took.

Biting his tongue painfully, he smiled the friendliest smile he could muster, watching Yami’s eyes widen further and begin to water at the corners. What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting as if he had been hit by a truck.

“I think…” Yami managed to speak after a long moment, feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tight as his erection strained against the zipper. “…I just…came in my underwear.”

Kaiba felt a bubble of laughter rising quickly up inside his chest and covered his mouth with one hand, looking out the window quickly, furiously chewing the inside of his cheek as he tried his best not to react.

Yami grinned triumphantly, seeing the tips of her ears grow bright red as she covered her mouth and looked away quickly, her eyelashes fluttering frantically. Hilarious!

If she was really a high-maintenance woman, Yami deduced she would’ve slapped him and left immediately at the slightest hint of vulgarity, but instead, she was laughing, her bare shoulders shaking slightly with mirth.

How much more proof did he need that she was Kaiba?

“Change of topic,” Yami said hastily, neatly arranging his fork beside his plate, shaking with excitement. “Duel monsters. If you don’t mind me saying, I think Seto Kaiba is a real asshole.”

 _Ah, the juicy shit_ , Kaiba thought mildly, turning his attention back to Yami, nodding stiffly again. _Go on, tell me how much of an asshole I am._

“He’s a terrible liar,” Yami said evenly, watching for a reaction in her face.

Nothing. She blinked, still looking uninterested, raising the wine glass to her plump lips and taking a casual sip.

“And…I hate to say this,” Yami continued carefully, reaching for his glass of water and raising it to his lips, mimicking her movements. “But I find him incredibly attractive, which is why I chase after girls with brown hair and blue eyes.”

Kaiba’s heart skipped a beat as he lightly choked on his wine, and he grit his teeth, swallowing the cough that was clawing its way up his throat. Was Yami being serious right now? Way to make a girl feel special.

Yami smirked triumphantly, seeing the tips of her fingernails turn white as she gripped her glass tightly, but on second thought, he wasn’t sure if she was reacting with anger or something else.

“I’m kidding,” Yami said quickly, seeing her flash him another defiant glare, and he itched in his own skin. All he wanted to do was kiss her wonderfully soft lips again and never stop.

 _I need to calm the fuck down_ , Kaiba thought darkly, rubbing the center of his chest lightly with one finger, feeling his heart racing uncontrollably. He felt more at ease with Yami now that he was smiling and joking with him. This was something new. Yami never smiled at him.

“Hey, Kumi-san,” Yami spoke with urgency in his voice, throwing his napkin down onto the table’s surface and rising to his feet gracefully. “Can we take a walk?” And he offered her his hand, looking deeply into her eyes, seeing her gaze back at him with equal intensity.

Kaiba nodded airily and stood fluidly, watching Yami’s eyes follow him upwards and his expression changed into one of deep admiration. It made his heart flutter violently.

He reluctantly pressed his cold hand into Yami’s warmer one and allowed himself to be led out of the restaurant, thankful that he had chosen to wear boots with a wedge instead of a stiletto heel today.

Yami probably wanted to parade him around town because he was so fucking proud, thinking he had bagged himself a “supermodel”. It was cute…sort of.

Once properly outside, Yami shamelessly raked his eyes up and down her slender figure, eyeing the small strip of skin peeking out just above her thighs where her skirt met the edge of her knee-high stockings.

Yami felt himself sweat again as his stomach churned with arousal.

If she was Kaiba, Kaiba really went the extra mile to accentuate his feminine traits.

 _You’re drooling,_ Kaiba thought evilly, giving Yami’s hand a warm squeeze and pointing to the corner of his mouth, comically dragging his finger down to mimic drool.

Yami smiled happily at her, enjoying the way the sunlight shone off of her light brown hair, leading her down the sidewalk, trying to ignore the stiff tightness in his pants. How long had he been erect?  
Since he had sat down at the beginning of that lunch.  
He couldn't take it anymore.

“Come with me to my apartment,” Yami demanded, giving her hand a solid squeeze, feeling his heart race as he pressed the pads of his fingers against her knuckles. Large. Her hands were large. Was this what it would feel like if he was holding hands with Kaiba? Or maybe this was just intense wishful thinking because she reminded him so much of Kaiba!

 _Your place already?_ Kaiba thought sarcastically, thinking Yami couldn't be any more desperate, horny, and obvious. But this was fine. The sooner they were somewhere private, the sooner he could tear off his hair extensions and open his mouth to speak.

He let Yami lead him down the street, catching a few appreciative glances from men passing by, and he pointedly ignored them, staring straight down at the tips of Yami’s spiky hair, noticing that Yami’s hand was growing clammy in his own.

Yami seemed to genuinely like him, and the closer they were getting to the apartment, the higher his anxiety was rising.

Maybe…this wasn’t such a good idea after all. The way Yami had gazed adoringly up at him made his stomach turn with guilt. Would Yami lose all respect for him after discovering who he really was?

He stopped forcefully in the middle of the pathway as they were passing through Domino park, and he watched Yami turn to gaze longingly up at him again, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?” Yami asked nervously, wondering if she was going to change her mind. It was obvious what they were going to do once they got to his apartment…

She grabbed his hand and pressed her finger hurriedly into the center of his palm, and Yami could barely keep up as she wrote quickly.

_I’m not sure this is a good idea! We just met. Maybe next time._

_There, that should work_ , Kaiba thought anxiously, releasing Yami’s hand and panicking as Yami’s fingers tightened over his own as his gaze turned fierce and intense.

“I’m serious about you,” Yami said firmly, gazing up into her face, unable to unsee Kaiba’s face.

He was desperately looking for more clues that would give him any hints that this “woman” was Kaiba. Even with the long curtains of curly brown hair framing her face, she still looked unmistakably like Kaiba.

 _Shit, I’m fucked,_ Kaiba paled, and he shook his head lightly, annoyed to find that Yami was ignoring him, dragging him forward forcefully, talking in a rushed tone.

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known,” Yami continued seriously, feeling her resist behind him. “You’re intelligent, kind, and engaging to be with.”

 _Charming lies,_ Kaiba thought darkly. Did Yami pull this stunt with women he met off the street on a daily basis? Shameless.

They crossed a narrow street and Kaiba tried to swallow his nervousness as Yami led him up a series of stairs, passing by numbered doors with every passing flight, and Kaiba was beginning to regret everything very quickly.

This was too real.

Was he really holding hands with his rival, following him up the stairs to his apartment?

Yami hastily unlocked the door and let her step inside before him, staring intensely at the backs of her boots, feeling incredibly aroused.

Kaiba stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, taking in how oddly neat everything was. It was a well-kept living space, and a small desk sat against a wall beside a large window.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Kaiba almost lost his balance. He shot a hand out to brace himself against the wall, seeing Yami press himself tightly against his body, blinking steadily up at him, his angular eyes unusually dark with lust.

“Let’s kiss again,” Yami said deeply with a wavering smile on his lips, and Kaiba felt a tiny headache coming on. Maybe he could say something now.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.  
Shit.  
Shit, had he really gone mute?

Yami tilted his head curiously, wondering why she suddenly looked so apprehensive, and he threw caution to the wind, jutting up on his toes and clinging onto her tighter, feeling his fingers brushing lightly against the clasp of her bra.

She had already come into the room with him. What happened next ought to be fine!

Kaiba blinked rapidly and felt himself leaning down to meet Yami’s lips. Halfway there, he paused and jerked away when he changed his mind.

His heart thundered in his chest as he wondered what the hell he was doing, but incidentally, he had lowered himself enough for Yami to reach him. He found himself trapped in a half-bowed position as Yami grabbed onto the scarf around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

Frozen with shock, Kaiba kept his eyes wide open as Yami’s face was centimeters from his own, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest as Yami sucked lightly on the tip of his tongue, causing him to shiver. Yami’s eyes were firmly closed and he was wearing a blissful expression as their lips touched.

What the hell was happening?

Yami was enjoying himself immensely, thinking she tasted like lipstick and wine.

He pulled away quickly and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the couch and pushing her down into a sitting position, pressing his hands heavily on top of her thighs, feeling his palms burn as he could feel the divide where her stockings met her skin.

Kaiba was in full-panic mode as he realized he was being pushed down, and he forced himself to remain in an upright sitting position, feeling his stomach flutter as Yami’s scent drifted up around him from the couch.

This was bad. He was leaving…now!

Yami smirked triumphantly as he raked his gaze down her slender frame, noticing a wonderful bulge jutting up from underneath her skirt, looking oddly out of place, but somehow deliciously enticing.

Kaiba swallowed tensely as he followed Yami’s gaze, the air leaving his lungs as he stared down at himself, seeing his own erection jutting up through his black mini skirt.

Shiiiiiit.

“See, I knew there was something about you.” Yami said devilishly, unable to contain his triumph as he knelt to the ground by Kaiba’s feet, wrapping one hand sensually around Kaiba’s calf and giving it a squeeze through his leather boots. Sexy.

The view from below was wonderful too. He could see right up the skirt, and to his immense delight, he caught a glimpse of something lacy and blue.

Blinking rapidly, Kaiba inched away to the side, throwing a frantic look over his shoulder at the door, wondering if he could give Yami a vicious kick and make a run for it.

His reveal wasn’t going according to plan at all.

If anything, Yami seemed to be enjoying himself more and more, and his plan to embarrass him was backfiring horribly.

Yami bit his tongue lightly, unable to stop himself from smiling. He was now more certain than ever that this “woman” was Seto Kaiba.

Did Kaiba know that he had been discovered? Or was he still expecting special treatment?

“Your legs are so long,” Yami continued smoothly, gently unlacing one of Kaiba’s boots, feeling his dick itch and throb excitedly in his pants.

Kaiba grit his teeth and withdrew his leg, attempting to shove his other foot into Yami’s crotch, but felt his knee lock up as a warm hand wrapped around his ankle, restraining him mid-kick.

“No, don’t fight me,” Yami said seriously, giving Kaiba a dark look, tensing as the toe of the boot caught him right at the tip of his clothed erection, sending a jolt of pain shooting up this core.  
Shit. Kaiba had almost kicked him in the dick.  
He had to tread carefully.  
Even though Kaiba was dressed as a woman, he was not weak.

Yami had to remind himself that there was still a six-foot-tall man underneath the short skirt and knee-high stockings.

What did Kaiba like? Yami’s mind raced as he pressed Kaiba’s foot right into the center of his crotch, feeling Kaiba’s leg flexing nervously in his touch.

“See? You do this to me,” Yami nodded and smirked, grinding forwards onto the flat of Kaiba’s shoe, his heart thudding happily in his chest as he saw Kaiba’s eyes widen slightly.

Kaiba liked control, or rather, the illusion of control, and this was the way to appease him, Yami was sure of it.

Kaiba bit the inside of his lip and shook his head frantically, deciding he would speak now.

He opened his mouth to shout, but was stifled as Yami came rushing at his mouth, pressing his slender frame firmly against his body, shoving his tongue thickly into his mouth while grinning, causing teeth to graze painfully across his upper lip.

Kaiba attempted to lean away and cursed, giving Yami a vicious bite on his tongue and shoved him away with all his might, feeling Yami cling onto him tighter and straddle him fluidly, laughing deeply.

Hands came down into his hair and jerked his head upwards so hard, his neck strained, and Kaiba swallowed nervously, feeling a hot tongue and teeth graze his ear and travel down his neck.

He let out a yell and struggled weakly, his stomach churning and swooping with a mixture of fear and amazement. Yami wasn’t letting up.  
Nothing was deterring him.  
Not even the fact that he had a penis underneath his skirt.

“You’re making…a mistake…” Kaiba hissed, feeling himself grow weak all over as Yami chuckled warmly in his ear. “I’m a man. Let me up.”

“I don’t make mistakes,” Yami replied breathlessly as a surge of triumph swelled up inside his chest. “I make conquests.”

His initial assumptions had been correct! Kaiba. This was Kaiba’s voice.

Kaiba’s heart froze along with his body as he heard this, watching Yami ease off of him in slow motion and drop down to his feet again, carefully peeling the boots off his legs and tossing them carelessly aside.

Yami slipped his fingers in through the tops of Kaiba’s knee-high stockings and gave them a vicious yank, enjoying the way the rolled easily off from his pale, slender legs.

Unable to move, think, or breathe, Kaiba sat motionless, feeling as if he was floating out of his own body, watching Yami undressing him from above. There was a permanent expression of dark glee fixed on his face, and his violet eyes were wide with excitement.

Yami pulled the soft stocking between his fingers and nimbly climbed atop Kaiba’s lap, draping the thin material over his shoulders lovingly, gazing deeply into his eyes.

Kaiba felt himself heat up uncontrollably and he blinked rapidly, wondering if that would break any spell that Yami had put on him, but to no avail.

Yami smirked impishly at him again before undoing his own belts, inching his pants down along his hips and letting his shaft sit tightly pressed up against his stomach inside his underwear.

Kaiba swallowed nervously and felt his mouth water strangely as Yami slid his underwear down lower, giving him a full view of his penis. The tip was shining wetly with his arousal, and before Kaiba had a chance to think, the tip of Yami’s dick was sitting right at his lips while Yami hovered menacingly in front of him, looking deeply excited.

“I want to mess up your beautiful face,” Yami said evilly, raising his hands to cup Kaiba’s ears, feeling Kaiba’s jaw clench firmly as he forcefully pulled Kaiba’s head closer towards his dick. “Open your pretty mouth…Kaiba.”

Kaiba gasped, and Yami seized this chance to shove himself into Kaiba’s mouth as his jaw loosened.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yami winced as he felt teeth grazing along the bottom of his shaft, and he curled his fingers tighter into Kaiba’s hair, giving him a gentle shake.

“Hey…do it properly. Or is this your first time?” Yami smiled widely, knowing he had struck a nerve as Kaiba tensed visibly in his grip.

Kaiba felt his heart skip a solid beat in his chest as the tip of Yami’s dick grazed the roof of his mouth, stretching his jaw widely as Yami thrust steadily into his mouth, feeling himself leaking miserably into his underwear.

He could feel himself tearing up as his lips grew numb and his jaw began to ache from Yami’s girth.

Yami felt himself slipping. He tucked a strand of light brown hair behind Kaiba’s ear, watching Kaiba’s eyelashes flutter wildly every time he slid in and out of his mouth, sending delicious hot shivers of pleasure up and down his entire body.

He glanced down and stared at the way Kaiba’s pale hand moved over the tip of his own erection inside his skirt.

Kaiba blinked, feeling dizzy as Yami slid out of his mouth, and he felt something soft tightening over his wrists. He glanced down hazily, shocked see his own stockings wrapped firmly around his arms so tightly, his elbows were touching.

A warm hand was massaging his length through his skirt, and Yami’s handsome face hovered in his view, his angular eyes dark with lust.

“Spread,” Yami said heatedly, nudging Kaiba’s legs apart with his knee, pleased to see the skirt lift wonderfully, and the base of Kaiba’s balls were barely visible underneath the thin fabric.

Kaiba fell forward onto his elbows with a soft thump and he watched with horror as Yami’s spiky head disappeared between his legs and a searing heat enveloped his shaft, causing him to shudder with sweet relief as Yami’s tongue slid roughly over his slit, eliciting a series of cold and hot flashes to sear through his body.

His skirt was slid off of his hips and his erection sprang into view. Yami hovered over his length, still smirking confidently while his tip grazed his chin erotically, and Kaiba winced, feeling himself trembling all over as Yami’s breath grazed teasingly across his exposed tip.

The thin lace of his underwear had been torn and was pressed tightly between his thigh and his balls while his erection stood at attention, still shamelessly leaking.

“…Stop staring,” Kaiba managed after several deep breaths, seeing his own chest heaving as Yami ran his hand up and down along his inner thigh, clearly taking his sweet time, enjoying every single one of his reactions.

Yami held Kaiba’s gaze for one long second before ducking his head back down to suck powerfully on his dick, easily lifting one of Kaiba’s legs and draping it on the shoulder, feeling him sliding down lower along the couch cushions while his breathing grew loud and ragged.

Kaiba shut his eyes and tensed, losing himself in the tightness of Yami’s mouth, his head spinning as a wonderful heat rubbed strongly underneath his balls, sending a rough shudder through his body as Yami’s finger found his hole and pressed firmly against his entrance, padding gently around the rim while slick wetness gathered between his fingers from the residual saliva.

His stomach twisted with fear and disbelief as Yami reached down with his other hand and gave his balls a rough grab, palming them fully while Yami’s finger shoved high up inside of him and gave him a lewd swirl.

Kaiba threw his head back and let out a silent yell, feeling his throat burn as his voice caught in his chest, Yami’s finger thrusting mercilessly in and out of his hole, sending twisting threads of pleasure running up and down his legs, causing his toes to grow numb.”

Yami leaned away from the computer screen, his breathing growing shallow and labored as his mouth became terribly dry.

He glanced down at himself and saw a small wet patch of his own pre-cum staining the center of his cloth pants, and he cursed Shin in his mind.

Somehow…reading about Kaiba being penetrated affected him differently than when he was reading about himself being penetrated.

Hating himself, Yami shoved his hand down his pants and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing shaft, keeping his eyes on his screen, reading faster than normal as his vision blurred mightily.

_“Yami rose to his feet and nudged the head of his dick right up against Kaiba’s asshole, watching it clench tightly as Kaiba blinked frantically up at him, looking like a trussed-up present with his arms tied together in front of his chest and with his long hair a wonderful mess around his head._

_Kaiba grit his teeth and held Yami’s gaze for a long moment, the silence ringing in his ears before he gave him a tight nod. Whatever._

_A smile curved at the corners of Yami’s lips as he leaned himself in powerfully and let out a soft gasp, his head spinning as his vision dipped in and out suddenly as Kaiba tightened around his base so much, his entire body went numb.”_

Yami pressed his thumb tightly over the head of his dick, blinking slowly, desperately trying to imagine that scene in his head.

_“Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss as a low thrum of pain jolted up from his rim and spread like fire through his veins. He felt the breath leave his body as Yami eased out quickly before shoving himself back inside deeply; it was something hot and warm inside his chest, causing his legs to twitch on Yami’s shoulders._

_Yami noticed this immediately and showed no signs of stopping, feeling his vision fading into white as he gave Kaiba slow, steady thrusts, enjoying the way the dark makeup around his eyes was staining his cheeks._

_Kaiba felt his arms going numb as the stockings dug into his wrists, and he gave them a feeble wave, and Yami grinned at him, reaching forward to press his scarf tighter down around his neck, pressing the air out of his throat in a sudden whoosh!_

_Blinking frantically, Kaiba felt his head spin with an odd floating sensation as Yami’s length filled him thickly while his lungs were tight and full._  
He could hear every beat of his heart.  
He could see every strand of Yami’s blonde hair clearly.  
Heated pleasure made his mind buzz and shut off.  
He couldn't breathe, but it was wonderful.  
Pain. He was floating.  
He couldn't hold it anymore.

_He blinked once, and Yami relented._

_Thin, cold air rushed into him quickly, and Kaiba gasped, still breathing shallowly as Yami’s hand came down over his dick and gave him a rough squeeze, giving him a slow rub up and down before a thick gush of semen began leaking out from around his rim, rubbing him raw.”_

Yami let his breath out in a slow sigh as he stroked himself steadily, letting the warm waves of pleasure wash over him one after another, his ears ringing as he came thickly in his own hand, and he blinked, watching his own semen dripping down through his fingers and pooling into his underwear.

He leapt to his feet and slowly made his way into the bathroom, his heart thudding wildly in his ears as his eyes stung with tears of frustration.

* * *

Kaiba was nodding off at his desk when his phone buzzed across his desk, startling him awake.

He snatched it up and read the texts eagerly, pleased to see positive texts from Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** (thumbs up)  
**12Chiro:** (skull) (gun) made me hard  
**12Chiro:** your sex scene between kaiba and yami  
**12Chiro:** good job Shin.  
**12Chiro:** I owe you drawing and a good proper duel!  
  
_Oh?_ Kaiba thought blurrily, his fingers flying across his screen as he responded with enthusiasm.

 **Seto:** define “good and proper”  
**Seto:** you owe me 10 drawings and one date  
**Seto:** I had my heart broken, and I’m running headlong into  
**Seto:** something that will kill me  
**Seto:** but I don’t care. (grin)  
**Seto:** my life is shit right now. How are you doing tonight, Chiro?

Yami sat down on the edge of his bed and lay down on top of his sheets, frowning with worry, thinking back to his Kaiba-hallucination on the island.  
Was there a way he could confirm it was Shin without Shin discovering that Chiro was Yami?

 **12Chiro:** stop talking like that.  
**12Chiro:** what’s killing you?  
**12Chiro:** M told me that you were going to confess! (heart)

Kaiba pinched his brow tightly, hating xlmaconnalx with his entire being.

 **Seto:** you two really don’t understand the concept of privacy.  
**Seto:** it went horribly.  
**Seto:** and before you continue asking, YES, I DID confess.  
**Seto:** and was soundly rejected.  
**Seto:** you didn’t hear it from me but  
**Seto:** yami is going through some shit. Idk wtf is up with him  
**Seto:** I lose  
**Seto:** (rainbow)(cloud)(star)  
**Seto:** as usual

Yami blinked rapidly, feeling his heart skipping several beats in his chest as he typed his response, feeling an odd surge of guilt and sorrow.

 **12Chiro:** I’m…sorry?  
**12Chiro:** (upset emoji)  
**12Chiro:** um…let me know what I can do for you???  
**12Chiro:** [pats your back gently]????

 **Seto:** stfu gtfo

 **12Chiro:** ok

_-12Chiro is away-_

Kaiba tossed his phone aside angrily and stared blankly at his screen, feeling a curling sense of despair.

He absently logged into Shin’s twitter and began reading comments in an attempt to _make himself feel better._

_“Wet.”_

_“taro, please write more crossdressing. I feel embarrassed asking for more, but I’m glad someone is brave enough to write about it.”_  
  
“original work? Does anyone know if this guy is a ghostwriter? Taro, are you a ghostwriter?” _[7 likes, 23 replies]_

Kaiba frowned, seeing an unusual number of replies underneath this comment. He tapped on it and began reading quickly.

_“ **at:thicc_clitty** , if she WAS a ghost writer, she wouldn’t fucking tell you. Or he.”_

_“TARO IS A MAN.”_

_“AHHAAHAHAH **at:thicc_clitty** , I bet we could run his formatting against some popular erotica and find out who he is in no time!”_

_“LOOOOL taro, this will be your undoing.”_

_“omgg leave him/her alone! If Seto kaiba wanted to sue, don’t you think he would’ve already done so? Getting rid of taro won’t make Goddess Chiro change her drawing topics!”_

_“This prideshipping shit is good publicity! Why would Seto Kaiba sue?”_

_“this taro fool just BOUGHT chiro. Fuck him or her. Fuck you_ **at:shin_tarotarotaro** ”  
  
“hey hey hey, conspirresy theory! Seto kaiba….IS taro. BWHAHAHAhaaaaaa…highfve anyone?”

Kaiba pinched the brow of his nose and shut his eyes tightly, feeling a headache building behind his eyes.

These fools were angry at him…for stealing their “goddess Chiro”.

His phone buzzed in his hand, and he halfheartedly glanced down at it, seeing a few unread messages from M this afternoon, and new texts underneath it.

 **xlmaconnalx:** EMERGENCY!!!!! CHIRO IS IN TROUBLE!!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** jk false alarm. She just went to bed.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** GET ON THE LIVESTREAM YOU IDIOT

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba hit ‘mute’ and pulled his laptop closer, hastily pulling open the stream link he had bookmarked. A rough sketch loaded on his screen as a flood of messages mentioning Shin in the live chat pinged his notifications like crazy.

 **Igayo:** HOLY SHIT it’s **at: shin_taro  
xlmaconnalx: ** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAthe summoning spell worked!

 **Yummiboi:** wowowowooww the spammer has returned. **at:shin_taro**  
**chikkkadaddy:** LOL show me the munney hunney (dollar sign)(yen sign)  
**fluffykuri:** …h-hello taro-san……….. **at:shin_taro**  
**anon_1:** KEKKKKKKKKKKKKxxxxxxyyyyyyxxxxxcccccccccccccccccccccccc **at:shin_taro**  
**shuukuu:** too bad chiro hasn’t been drawing scenes from taro’s fics LOL  
**dokihara:** WHO WANTS TO HEAR HOW I TOUCHED KAIBA’S HAND IRL?!?!?!  
**dokihara:** **at:shin_taro** , did I tell you yet?!?!?!  
**thick_clitty:** stfu dokihara **!** Tired of hearing about tht.

Kaiba viciously hit mute and immediately clicked on the donation button on Chiro’s page, irritated to discover that Chiro had not been lying when he said he had limited his donations to only 5,000 yen.

Setting his jaw, Kaiba opened several windows and repeatedly sent 5,000* yen with a vicious fervor. He didn’t stop until he had twenty windows open, sending Chiro a total of 100,000* yen.

He leaned back in his chair, feeling marginally satisfied.  
There. That ought to significantly piss Chiro off.

Kaiba eased his laptop shut and stood slowly, stretching lightly, willing his mind to go blank. Sleep. He needed sleep.

Yami paused in his motions, seeing his mailbox ping repeatedly with paid notifications. He paid it no mind, but was instantly suspicious when Shin’s username appeared in the stream for three minutes before vanishing.

Setting his pen down, he clicked on his account and froze in his seat.

100,000 yen was glowing in bright green numbers in his donation box, all sent in increments of 5,000 from a user named shin_taro.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Yami paused his livestream without a second thought and grabbed his phone, hitting the green ‘call’ button under Shin’s name.

100,000 yen! This guy was insane!

Kaiba was in the shower, unaware that his phone was ringing on his desk.

Yami kept the phone pressed to his ear, trying to calm the frantic beats of his heart as the dial tone rang sharply, followed by an automated voice _: “We’re sorry…the number you are trying to reach is….”_

Hissing in annoyance, Yami hung up and tapped on Yugi’s name, praying Yugi would pick up. If Yugi was still on the island in or near Pegasus’s castle, there should be a signal.

“Yami?” Yugi’s voice sounded groggy as it floated through the receiver and Yami felt a rush of relief.

“Yugi…I messed up,” Yami said stiffly, gripping his phone tightly as he caught a flash of the concerned users in his livestream demanding he continue with the drawing.

 **Starman:** chiroo…why pause???? KEEP ON!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU OK?!?! WHAT HAPPEN??  
**dokihara:** she went to get water. Relax  
**darldaring:** no…she usually says “brb getting----”  
**mutherduker:** COME BACK! PWEASE

 **Yume200000:** chiro…????? Paused for 4 mins already…no answer???

 **Fluffykuri:** I sent you 2,500! Please feel better chiro-chan!

And Yami watched with rising horror as the 100,000 turned into 102,500.

He lunged at his mouse and hastily disabled donations, shutting down the livestream abruptly without saving his work, and he leaned back into his seat, breathing heavily as Yugi’s voice echoed in his ear.

“Yami…Yami…hey…if you’re not saying anything…. I’m hanging up.”

“He did it again!” Yami cried in a strained whisper, seeing his own fearful expression reflected in the low light of his computer screen. “The fan who sent a large amount in my livestream…sent an _even higher_ donation!”

“We’ll eat it,” Yugi responded gruffly, sounding deeply irritated. “We’ll treat everyone to a feast. Don’t worry about it. Bye, Yami. See you in the morning first thing.”

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but found that his voice had left him.

The dial tone rang in his ear and he lowered his phone, staring at the screen until his eyes began to water, cursing Shin silently in his mind.

If this was Shin’s way of shaking him and getting his attention, mission accomplished.

* * *

Kaiba stepped out of the shower and toweled his hair dry, falling face down onto his bed, letting out a frustrated sigh when he heard his phone buzzing across his desk.

Who the fuck was calling him at this hour?

He peeled himself up off the bed and made his way back to his desk, sweeping his phone up to glare at the screen, shocked to see that it was Chiro who was calling.

Blinking frantically, Kaiba raced for a solution. He could pick up the phone…use a voice changer, but to do that, he needed to be plugged into his computer. He could answer and say nothing, while listening to what Chiro had to say, that way he would know Chiro’s voice….

The phone stopped buzzing in his hand and Kaiba watched it turn into a missed call notification. Actually, he had two missed calls, and both were from Chiro.

Holy shit.

He opened the messenger and sent Chiro a few furious texts.

 **Shinnn:** STOP  
**Shinnn:** FUCKING  
**Shinnn:** CALLING ME AT  
**Shinnn:** 2 in the morning!  
**Shinnn:** some people have a normal sleep schedule!

Yami grit his teeth and hit the call button again, irritated to see it cancel immediately as Shin rejected the call.

 **Shinnn:** I SAID STOP  
**Shinnn:** watch me block you.  
**Shinnn:** good NIGHT  
**Shinnn:** you freak.

 **12Chiro:** TAKE IT BACK  
  
Kaiba let out a huff of amusement and sat down on the edge of his bed, pleased with himself.

 **Shinnn:** what? hahahaha I can’t hear you.

 **12Chiro:** I said, give me your account #, you ugly fuck  
**12Chiro:** AND I SEND YOUR FUCKING 100,000 YEN BACK  
**12Chiro:** WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO  
**12Chiro:** WITH

 **Shinnn:** spicy chips, remember? Or a purse? Lol.  
**Shinnn:** gnight.

 **12Chiro:** NO U PICE OF SHIT

Yami grit his teeth so hard, he saw green as he typed furiously.  
  
**12Chiro:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS KIND OF MONEY  
**12Chiro:** TO YUGI?!?!

Terrified and angry with himself, Yami scrambled to correct his mistake.  
  
**12Chiro:** WHO IS MY VERY SPOILED  
**12Chiro:** DOG  
**12Chiro:** I already buy him everything, more so than I do for myself  
**12Chiro:** you’re killing me, shin.

Kaiba let out a tired sigh and shook his head in disbelief. Chiro had a dog named Yugi? What other proof did he need to confirm that Chiro was a crazy Yugi-obsessed fanwhore?

 **Shinnn:** surprisingly disrespectful  
**Shinnn:** naming your dog, yugi. Lmfao ur dog should thank me.  
**Shinnn:** GOOD NIGHT CHIRO  
**Shinnn:** call me again, I fucking dare you (skull)(gun)  
**Shinnn:** and you’ll find a very comfortable spot in my ‘blocked’ contacts

 **12Chiro:** suit yourself you fucking asshole.  
  
Yami let out an exasperated sigh and clicked his phone off, tossing it aside and throwing himself down onto his bed, feeling his eyes burn.

This was the fucking worst.

* * *

Kaiba set his briefcase down onto his desk, rubbing his shoulders lightly and sighing heavily.

Another day, another struggle not to think about Yami 24/7.

He sat down slowly and opened his laptop, staring at the window he had left open from last night. It was Yami’s twitter.

After Chiro had text-shouted at him, he had spent the remainder of the night fighting with himself, trying to compose a message to Yami on his twitter, but he had given up and went to bed instead.

Curling his fingers into his palms, he typed one word and sent it hastily, trying not to feel angry at himself for being a coward.

Not expecting an answer, Kaiba moved the cursor to close the window just as a tiny red dot appeared on the tab, indicating he had gotten a reply.

Yami froze, seeing a notification pop up at the bottom of his screen, unable to believe his tired eyes.

He logged out of all of Chiro’s socials and stared at the one-word message Kaiba had sent him.

 **Kaiba_Seto:** hey

Feeling cautiously optimistic, Yami replied quickly and leaned back into his seat, eyeing the time.  
5:45 AM.  
Did Kaiba just get into the office?

Yami blinked, feeling the gears turning slowly in his sleep-deprived mind.  
Wasn’t this…about the same time Shin messaged him in the mornings?

Yami snatched up his phone and accessed his chat log with Shin, scrolling through all the messages to check the time stamps while he waited for Kaiba to respond.

Kaiba tapped on the mailbox icon trying to contain his shock.

 **Yamiii:** hey

Kaiba bit the tip of his tongue lightly, thinking he had messed up.  
What the hell was he trying to do? Make a shitty, casual confession online?  
It would probably go something along the lines of:  
“hey”  
“hey”  
“I like you”  
“OK”

Pressing his knuckles to his forehead, Kaiba cursed himself and hovered one hand over the keyboard, writing his hasty exit.

 **Kaiba_Seto:** nvmd.

“Okay…” Yami growled aloud to himself, gripping his pen tightly, grinding his teeth as he wrote a reply.

 **Yamiii:** just fucking say it and stop wasting my time Kaiba

Kaiba was about to close the window again but another red dot on the tab stopped him in his tracks. He blinked rapidly, reading Yami’s message, feeling his skin crawl at the hostile tone.

 **Kaiba_Seto:** I said nevermind, holy shit.

He held his breath and added a second line underneath it, and Yami’s reply was instantaneous.  
  
**Kaiba_Seto:** just wanted to check in on you.

 **Yamiii:** ???? im fine….

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at this reply, wondering if he ought to draw more meaning from the four dots at the end of Yami’s message. 

“I’m fine!” would sound better. That meant he was enthusiastic, right? Or was it, “I’m fine…?” and it was a question? But Yami had written the question marks before the words, and maybe that meant Yami was questioning his actions about checking in on him, so did the ellipsis at the end of “I’m fine” mean that Yami was _not_ fine?!

Letting his breath out in a slow hiss, Kaiba decided to ask.

 **Kaiba_Seto:** explain what “….” means at the end of your sentence

Yami set his phone down and glanced at his computer screen, his confusion rising. What?!

 **Yamiiii:** it means im fine! Wtf?!

Sighing and shaking his head in disbelief, Yami pinched his brow with one hand while continuing to scroll through chunks of messages with his other hand, reading the time stamps.

 

> _-5:34 AM-  
>  _**Shinnn:** Good morning (star)(cloud) 
> 
> _-5:28 AM-_  
>  **Shinnn:** yo.  
>      
>  -5:35 AM-  
>  **Shinnn:** your friend is bothering me. I hate waking up to messages from xlm…  
>    
>  -5:34 AM-  
>  **Shinnn:** did you read it yet?

Frowning slightly, Yami wondered for a brief moment if this was just a coincidence.  
  
Shin’s messages were sent at roughly the same time every morning, it was almost mechanical, because he was just an office worker…but the 100,000 yen gesture was very Kaiba-like.

Dismissing the ridiculous thought, Yami clicked his phone off and went back to sketching.

* * *

“Seto!” Mokuba’s voice sounded from behind the door of the office as he pushed it open slowly, poking his head in through the crack. “Are you still busy?”

Kaiba glanced up from his computer and saw Mokuba rush into his office, throwing himself down onto the couch in the middle of the room, grinning widely up at him.

“I want kushiyaki!” he exclaimed, kicking his legs happily beneath him. “As my after-birthday dinner. Please please please Seto?”

“Yes, fine.” Kaiba growled, sitting back down behind his desk, seeing his phone vibrating intensely across the surface. He ignored it, feeling Mokuba’s eyes on him. The day had passed slowly because Chiro was ignoring him. If Chiro was ignoring him, he would ignore him right back.

“Who’s your friend, Seto?” Mokuba asked casually, seeing his brother’s expression wavering between irritation and amusement.

“We’re not friends,” Kaiba responded roughly, feeling his stomach growl as he slammed his laptop shut. “Let’s go.”

He briefly considered discussing Mokuba’s blackmailing behavior but decided against it, because he already had so much on his plate. He would discuss it with Mokuba…after the dinner.

* * *

Yami was staring blankly out the car window, half-listening to Yugi and Anzu’s conversation, clicking his phone aimlessly on and off, staring at the time on his screen, wondering if he had made Shin angry.

He had ended the last conversation with an insult, and Shin, who was usually timely with his responses, had been silent in the past few hours. He also kept checking his twitter feed, waiting for Maconnal to tag him in a story update from Shin, or for Shin to send him a link, but nothing showed up.

Thinking he ought to apologize, he clicked his phone on again, feeling the car lurch to a stop.

“Finally!” Joey cheered, and Yami heard the slapping of a high-five behind him, and Yugi’s laughter.

“Hey, thanks man,” Joey leaned forwards into the middle of the car, and Yami watched as Anzu tucked the keys into her purse, pointedly ignoring Joey. “Thanks for the treat! I heard you got pa-a-a-id!”

Anzu rolled her eyes and got out of the car, and Joey made a face after her. “Don’t mind her. She’s just upset because Yugi isn’t telling her what you do…to get money.”

And Joey’s face pulled into a concerned frown, “But it _is_ legal though, right?”

“Yes! It is,” Yugi said, sounding exasperated, and Yami heard the car door slam.

“Wait up!” Joey cried, inching his way across the back seat, and Yami exited the car wearily, feeling his phone buzz.

He checked it excitedly, thinking it was Shin, but he was sorely mistaken.

 **xlmaconnalx:** HEY wanna go to downtown domino with me tonight?  
**xlmaconnalx:** like, right the frick now?

 **12Chiro:** why?!?

 **xlmaconnalx:** UM BECAUSE #SETOKAIBA was #SPOTTED ther??!?!

Yami froze mid-step, and Yugi grabbed him by the arm, dragging him forwards down the sidewalk behind Anzu and Joey.

“Pay attention, Yami! You’ll hit someone!” Yugi said worriedly, and Yami ignored him, his heart beating frantically in his chest. They were in downtown Domino right now! Was Kaiba nearby?!

 **12Chiro:** OMG WHERE?!?!?

 **xlmaconnalx:** you should really download the #spotted app.  
**xlmaconnalx:** it’s kinda stalker-ish but who cares.

 **xlmaconnalx:** _-screenshot-_

Yami tapped on the image, letting Yugi lead him down the busy street as the light turned green, reading the screenshot of a bunch of users in a chatroom.

_“YO. LIMO. WHO IS IN IT?!?! #SPOTTED #SETOKAIBA” [8 mins ago]_

_“#SPOTTED!!! Seto and Mokuba!! Aren’t they cute?” [3 mins ago]_

_“I can’t attach a picture because his detail is surrounding him, but I SWEAR I SAW SETO KAIBA WITH MOKUBA at (link://this location…)!” [1 min ago]_

_“GUYS!! Seto Kaiba in downtown domino at (link://this location…!)! SOMEONE GET HIS AUTOGRAPH!!” [8 seconds ago]_

**xlmaconnalx:** ALKFGHKAJDKJDG  
xlmaconnalx: PRIDESHIPPING DREAMS COME TRUE!  
**xlmaconnalx:** YAMI HAS BEEN SPOTTED TOO!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** LINKING ARMS WITH YUGI HOW CUTE@!@!!!!@! -screenshot-  
**xlmaconnalx:** im going to ask ppl to take more pics!

Yami drew in a sharp breath and snapped his head up, clicking his phone off and shoving it into his pocket.

He glanced around, making eye contact with several strangers who all quickly looked away.

Feeling oddly paranoid, Yami ignored the constant buzzing of his phone, keeping his gaze fixed on the glowing sign of the restaurant, seeing Tristan waiting for them at the door.

“’Sup!” Joey gave Tristan a high-five, and Yami’s gaze wandered to the line of people queuing at the door, catching the glimpses of several people staring intently at him, their phones in hand.

“This way!” Anzu called, holding the door open for them, and Yami nodded at her politely, seeing her pointedly look away as Yugi dragged him forwards.

“Party of five,” Yugi said breathlessly, addressing the man standing at the front, who nodded and slid an electronic tablet towards them.

“Confirm seating please, and follow me,” the man said, sounding bored.

Yami glanced anxiously behind him, seeing several people with their phone cameras pointed at him, and a few people waved. Swallowing his irritation, Yami waved back, forcing a small smile across his face, feeling himself being led forwards again through the restaurant, his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket.

Kaiba jumped slightly when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket, and Mokuba saw this and stared intently at his brother, grabbing a meat skewer and slowly sliding a piece of chicken off the end before shoving it into his mouth, watching Seto frown at his phone.

“Who is it?” Mokuba asked, his voice drowned out by the sound of rambunctious laughter from the neighboring booth of diners.

Kaiba shook his head tightly, frowning at his screen.

 **xlmaconnalx:** POTATO!!! chiro isn’t answering me so im going to bother you instead.

 **xlmaconnalx:** COME TO DOWNTOWN DOMINO WITH ME  
**xlmaconnalx:** LIKE, RIGHT NOW?!?  
**xlmaconnalx:** do I need to say please?  
**xlmaconnalx:** Get out of your chair and take the nearest train to DOWNTOWN

Irritated, Kaiba responded quickly with one hand, while vaguely answering Mokuba’s question. “Nobody.”

 **Shinnn:** why the fuck would I go anywhere with you?  
**Shinnn:** my time after work is personal.  
**Shinnn:** and I own a car. I hate crowding on trains.

 **xlmaconnalx:** PLEASE!!!! OK DRIVE US THEN!!

 **Shinnn:** fuck no. don’t be a stalker.  
**Shinnn:** turning off my phone. Hitting mute. Bye.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** BUT!! YAMI AND KAIBA ARE IN THE SAME LOCATION!

Kaiba felt his blood run cold, and he lifted his head up, just in time to see Yugi drifting by their table with his arm looped through Yami’s elbow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

CLIFFHANGER!! This chapter was dedicated to SAM PRISTINE!  
  
**next update:** Wednesday, June 20th!  
  
ALSO, I made YGO envelopes for you fam! [I've put them here,](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links) so please check it out?  
  
I'm new to all of this, and it would mean the world to me if you actually liked these envelopes :D

If this goes well, I'll make MORE with other characters!

  
  
HUGS,  
UGLI


	12. Stop looking at me like that!

Mokuba followed his brother’s gaze and turned around in his seat. “Oh…hey Yugi!”

Yami froze and felt himself break out into a cold sweat. He turned his head, seeing Mokuba grinning widely, with Kaiba sitting stoically across from him, his cold blue gaze fixed on a point just above his shoulder.

“Oh…hey!!” Yugi beamed, waving, and Yami’s ears began ringing, causing him to feel light-headed. Casually running into Kaiba while they were out…what were the chances?  
Was this going to be a normal occurrence?  
Perhaps if he did use the #spotted app at Maconnal’s suggestion, he would be able to run into Kaiba more often!

Kaiba forced himself to remain calm, furiously wondering how M knew of his whereabouts in relation to Yami. Did that mean crowds of photographers were waiting for them at the door?

Would one of those nosy photographers manage to rush in and shove a camera in his face while he was trying to enjoy a meal with Mokuba in a public place?

He dipped his head down to send M a message, reading the barrage of texts he had missed.

 **xlmaconnalx:** ANSWER ANSWER !!! PLEASE SAY YES  
**xlmaconnalx:** I’ll pay!! even tho ur richer than me!!!! KUSHIYAKI IS DELICIOUS!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** TARO!!! TARO TARO TARO taro don’t ditch me like chiro  
**xlmaconnalx:** You’re the only other person I know in this fandom who’s crazier than me  
**xlmaconnalx:** given the sex scenes you write. SO COME ON!@!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHAT CAR DO YOU DRIVE?!?!?

 **Shinnn:** first tell me how the fuck you knew kaiba and yami were going to be at the same place? (angry frown)

 **xlmaconnalx:** YOU AND CHIRO ARE BOTH RETARDED I SWEAR.

 **xlmaconnalx:** And you call yourself ““““fans”””””  
**xlmaconnalx:** come pick me up and I’ll tell you in person.

 **xlmaconnalx:** NOW!!! BEFORE THEY FINISH EATING!!!

Yami snuck another glance at Kaiba as they were seated, seeing Kaiba’s head ducked down, clearly engrossed in something else. Irritated, Yami watched as his friends ordered an assortment of meats, secretly thankful that his seat was facing Kaiba’s table.

The back of Mokuba’s thick black hair shone brightly under the restaurant lights and Yami stared intently at it, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket again.  
  
Damn, could Maconnal not spam him while he was out in public?

Kaiba hastily tapped out a message to Chiro, not expecting a response.

 **Shinnn:** hey. Stop ignoring your friend.

 **Shinnn:** he is bothering me in the place of you.

 **Shinnn:** How is M such a stalker?  He’s trying to drag me into this random restaurant where Yami and Kaiba are apparently…eating at, together?

“Yami?” Yugi peered at his twin from over the menu, frowning worriedly. “Pick something! You’re treating everyone, but you should at least---”

“Anything is fine…this,” Yami said carelessly, pointing at the large photo of roasted lamb skewers before turning his attention back to his phone under the table, surprised to see that Shin had messaged him too.

He glanced at the time, thinking it was a bit early for Shin to be off work, but he was glad Shin wasn’t angry, so and he replied hastily.

 **12Chiro:** it’s an app called #spotted, apparently.  
**12Chiro:** Not sure if the hashtag is supposed to be part of it…

Kaiba immediately tabbed away from the chat and found the app with ease, hitting download, and clasping his hands between his thighs, feeling his phone buzzing between his fingers as Mokuba gave him a strange look.

“Seto, would it kill you to nod, or even say hi?” Mokuba asked, disgruntled.

“I’ll say hi,” Kaiba responded hastily, turning his phone face up, seeing Chiro’s texts panning down his screen rapidly.

 **12Chiro:** and honestly it makes me feel really uncomfortable  
**12Chiro:** I understand that we’re fans but it feels really stalker-ish  
**12Chiro:** Like, how would THEY feel if they knew that everyone was aiming their phones  
**12Chiro:** at them while they’re trying to enjoy dinner with friends (yami) and family (kaiba)

 **12Chiro:** Mokuba sure is cute tho (grin)(grin)

“Yeah, he fucking is,” Kaiba muttered, feeling Mokuba’s foot give him a hard nudge across his shin underneath the table.

“Seto! Pay attention to me!” Mokuba whined, picking up the menu and pointing at several other meats. “Can we have some of these next?”

Yami glanced down at his phone again, Tristan and Anzu’s laughter ringing in his ears as he read Shin’s texts.

 **Shinnn:** he is fucking cute.   
**Shinnn:** and I just downloaded the app. It’s Spotted with no hashtag.  
**Shinnn:** People are fucked up.  
**Shinnn:** watch me join this madness (grin)  
**Shinnn:** I’ll download it so you won’t have to.  
**Shinnn:** and they’re celebrities. It’s part of their job to be visible.  
**Shinnn:** granted, Yami seems to be a bit more camera-shy than Yugi  & Kaiba.  
**Shinnn:** cuz believe me when I say, I’ve looked for casual photos of him  
**Shinnn:** and found none.

Yami watched the waiter set down several steaming plates of meat skewers, and he snuck another glance at Kaiba’s table.  
  
Their eyes met briefly and Yami felt his stomach flip.  
His cheeks burned and he glanced back down at his phone.

 **xlmaconnalx:** I HEADCANON THAT THEY ARE TEXTING EACH OTHER  
**xlmaconnalx:** FROM ACROSS THE ROOM  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHILE THEy’RE EATING AT SEPARATE TABLES WAHAHAHA  
**xlmaconnalx:** -image attached-  
**xlmaconnalx:** get on the app, girl.

 **12Chiro:** haha…(sweatdrop)

 **Shinnn:** (star) “yami and kaiba are looking at each other while they eat”  
**Shinnn:** it must mean they’re in love…haaaaaaah  
**Shinnn:** this app is entertaining. They even have photos. Those stalkers.

Yami felt his stomach curl and he felt slightly nauseous, seeing his friends tearing at the meat off the skewers with their teeth, smiling and laughing merrily. A plate was pushed across his nose and Yugi nodded encouragingly, “Eat!”

“I’m not hungry,” Yami said weakly, realizing that Yugi hadn’t heard him. Yugi had turned to laugh at a joke Joey had told, and Yami felt his eyes drifting towards Kaiba’s table again, feeling his cheeks burn as he realized Kaiba was still staring right at him, with his head propped on one hand, his other hand tucked into his lap, his expression as cold as ever.

Swallowing his nervousness, Yami cautiously raised his hand, and slowly dropped his fingers down into his palm, curling them into a fist and mirroring Kaiba’s pose by placing his elbow on the table and propping his head up on his knuckles. He glanced around the table, wondering if any of his friends noticed.  
No one did.  
Everyone was still laughing and joking merrily, and a pile of bamboo skewers were slowly accumulating at the center of the table.

Kaiba blinked and felt his heart skip a solid beat, staring intently at Yami’s knuckles which were pressed tightly against his cheek.  
That was intentional…wasn’t it?  
He wasn’t crazy?  
He wasn’t seeing things?  
Had Yami just surreptitiously waved at him while copying his pose?

He stuck both his hands under the table and sent Chiro a quick text, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as he felt Mokuba give his foot another hard nudge. “Seto! Who is your friend?”

Yami frowned, seeing Kaiba’s hand disappear underneath the table with his head ducked down once more, and his phone buzzed. He glanced down, reading the texts from Shin.

 **Shinnn:** call me crazy but  
**Shinnn:** I fucking swear Yami just waved

Blinking rapidly, Yami wondered just how many people were watching them from the app. Maybe he did need to download it after all.  
  
**12Chiro:** ok I’ve had it with that app.  
**12Chiro:** Get off of it, Shin.  
**12Chiro:** that’s invasion of privacy and its upsetting.

Kaiba glanced up and saw Yami had also stuck his hands underneath the table, and he caught the glow of a phone underneath Yugi’s elbow. Yami’s thumbs moved quickly over his screen, and Kaiba felt his phone buzz. He froze, wondering if it was a pure coincidence.

He glanced down to read Chiro’s texts, and Yami lifted his head up, seeing Kaiba duck his head down, and he saw the blue light reflecting underneath the table.  
His breath hitched painfully in his chest as his phone buzzed with Shin’s reply.  
No…it couldn’t be.  
It was a coincidence, right?  
Kaiba was texting his girlfriend, probably.

 **Shinnn:** if you’re so upset, get on the app too!  
**Shinnn:** if you were Seto or Yami, wouldn’t you like to know what everyone is saying about you?

And Yami paused, lifting his head to glance across the room, and once again, Kaiba was looking right at him. Yami swallowed nervously, this time, raising his hand to wave visibly, and everyone at his table turned to stare at him.

“What?” Yami asked defensively, lowering his hand to rest casually on his phone in his lap, feeling his phone buzzing again as everyone’s eyes burned holes through his skin.

“Are you waving at rich boy?” Joey asked, picking his teeth with the skewer, turning to make an ugly face in Kaiba’s direction. “Thought you couldn't stand him…or the island. By the way, you missed a killer rollercoaster…”

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and legs, smiling brightly in return, keeping his phone tucked in his palm against his side, ignoring Joey’s grotesque face. He saw Yami’s eyes widen and he swore he saw him blush.

“Good, you’re saying hi,” Mokuba said carelessly, tossing a skewer into the pile he had made on his plate.

Yami felt his world stop as Kaiba flashed him a boyish smile so bright, he swayed in his seat.

 _He smiled at me!_ Yami thought faintly, and he watched as Kaiba unfolded his arms to glance down at his phone once again.

Disappointed, Yami lowered his gaze, furiously texting Shin, his fingers shaking with excitement.

 _“HE SMILED AT ME!”_ And Yami was about to hit ‘send’ before he realized his mistake.  
  
He hastily deleted it, his heart threatening to explode from his chest as Shin’s messages popped up one after another, coupled with several angry texts from Maconnal.

 **Shinnn:** Yami is pretty (heart eyes)  
**Shinnn:** (angel)(halo) holy fucking shit he’s so pretty.  
**Shinnn:** what do you think would happen if

 **xlmaconnalx:** I’m seriously mad at you  
**xlmaconnalx:** you and shin are getting all close without me.

 **Shinnn:** Kaiba stood up and stole him from his group of stupid friends  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** Are you guys there now?! DID HE PICK YOU UP?!  
  
**Shinnn:** reaction from the dork herd would be 11/10

 **xlmaconnalx:** CHIRO!!!?!?!?

 **Shinnn:** _-screenshot-  
_**Shinnn:** There are 2 people reporting.  
**Shinnn:** Someone who is sitting to the left of Kaiba’s table  
  
**Shinnn:** and one of the waiters (grin)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** I’ll forgive you if you draw food porn with actual porn.  
**xlmaconnalx:** Chiro?  
**xlmaconnalx:** I SEE YOU ONLINE BITCH. ANSWER ME>@8(#@%@-+_

“Yami, you haven’t eaten anything,” Anzu said delicately, pointing at his plate which was still laden with skewers. “Who are you talking to?”

“A fan,” Yami replied vaguely. He clicked his phone off and stuck it in his pocket, feeling Kaiba’s gaze on him once more as he picked up a skewer and pulled a piece of meat off from the end.

Kaiba couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yami. He watched as his mouth moved, saying something, and then a delicate, pink tongue flicked out over the skewer, and Kaiba felt himself grow hard. He set his phone on the table and began texting Chiro details, pausing between messages to stare at Yami, and their eyes met again.

Kaiba accidently hit send before he had time to proofread his message, and he cursed himself privately, watching as Yami slowly teethed a piece of chicken off the bamboo stick without breaking eye contact.  
  
Kaiba swallowed dryly, seeing Yami slide the stick across his tongue horizontally and smirk at him.  
Was Yami doing that intentionally?  
Was he seeing things again?  
Did it matter?

Dizzy with arousal, Kaiba forced himself to glance down at his phone, dismayed to see that Chiro hadn’t even read his messages.

 _Look at me!_ Yami thought furiously, seeing Kaiba turn his attention down to his phone again. He tossed the skewer aside and felt his phone buzzing in his pocket again. Deciding to ignore it, he began to eat in earnest, realizing he was starving.

“Want more?” Joey asked excitedly, reaching for the menu as Yami rounded off his last skewer. “Dessert anyone?”

Yami shook his head mutely and wrung the wet towelette through his fingers, irritated. Kaiba was ignoring everything! And his phone was exploding with buzzing messages in his pocket.

Yami felt his skin crawl as he watched Kaiba’s fingers dance across the screen, and his phone continued to vibrate.

Was he going insane, or was Shin sending him a message every time Kaiba looked down at his phone?!

He shoved his hand in his pocket, grabbing his phone, reading Shin’s messages angrily.

 **Shinnn:** hey.  
**Shinnn:** can you draw a scene where  
**Shinnn:** Yami and Kaiba are at that restaurant and

Kaiba glanced up, seeing Yami scrolling down through his phone, and he decided to test his theory.

 _“Look up!”_ he typed, and sent it hastily, keeping his gaze fixed on Yami.

Yami frowned, thinking that message didn’t make sense.

 **12Chiro:** Why? What the heck?

 **Shinnn:** Just do it! Heh.(grin)

 **12Chiro:** no! I’m still mad at you btw

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba clicked his phone off and propped his head up on one hand again, seeing Yami blink emptily at the waiter who was taking more orders from the table.

Was he going insane or was Chiro sending him a message every time Yami looked down?

His phone buzzed and Kaiba snapped his head up, seeing Yami with his head ducked down once more, his hands tucked under the table.

He read the message.

 **12Chiro:** you look up! Heh.(grin)

Kaiba frowned, thinking Chiro was either being playful, or he was trolling him.

Yami lifted his gaze and watched as Kaiba looked up from his phone and stared directly at him. He felt his stomach swoop and dip down to the floor. The waiter walked past and Kaiba was blocked from view.

“That was delicious! Thank you, Yami!” Anzu said happily, raising her water glass in a small toast.

“Yeah yeah, cheers to getting paid,” Tristan laughed, clinking their glasses roughly together, causing the water to slosh over the edge and onto her sleeve.

“You jerk!” Anzu cried irritably, grabbing a handful of napkins to dab at her sleeve.

Yami watched as Kaiba and Mokuba stood up and walked off, neither of them acknowledging their table, and Yami felt his heart sink.  
He was seeing things.  
Maconnal and Shin were fueling his desires so much that they were leaking into reality.  
Sure, Kaiba made eye contact with him several times, but that didn’t mean anything.

He hadn’t enjoyed this meal with his friends at all.

Instead, he had spent it feeling anxious, agonizing over who Kaiba was texting, and waiting for Kaiba to lift his head to look at him again.

Yami felt his breath shortening, and his chest tightened painfully.  
Everything was suddenly too loud, and it was getting hard to breathe.  
He was stupid!  
So stupid!

He stood up quickly and moved towards the door. Yugi grabbed his arm, looking worried. “You okay?”

“I need air.” Yami replied stiffly, jerking his arm away, and moving through the crowded restaurant, feeling his despair crushing him from the inside out.

Kaiba felt his phone buzz, and he checked it again.  
It was the Spotted app.

_“#spotted #Yami walking down 4 th Ave! I think he was crying…(shock face)”  
[15 seconds ago]_

_“Lost him. He crossed the street. Anyone near 4 th ave can confirm?” [35 seconds ago]_

Crying?! Did something happen at the table? Kaiba shoved his phone back into his pocket, seeing the headlights of his limo turning the corner, and he gave Mokuba a quick pat on the head. “Hey, I need to go for a quick walk. Circle the block and I’ll be back.”

Mokuba shook his head, confused, calling after him. “Wait…Seto...what?!”

Kaiba hurriedly crossed the street, feeling his phone buzzing in his pocket, undoubtedly with people #spotting him.

He grit his teeth and barreled down the crowded street, shrugging off his blazer and throwing it over his arm while loosening his tie with his other hand. The less flashy he looked, the less likely people were to spot him.

He reached the end of the street and glanced around, noticing that it was much darker. It was in the shadow of the brightly-lit main street, and many buildings were closed.

Kaiba slowly walked down the street, pleased to see that it was deserted, but that meant no one was on the app #spotting Yami. He passed a dark alleyway, and another, and another.

The rancid smell of garbage invaded his nostrils and he suppressed a gag, passing by another dark alleyway, and he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

Yami held his breath, seeing a Kaiba-esque silhouette walk right past the place he was standing and he quickly palmed the tears off his face, thinking he was going mad.

He inched down along the wall towards the end of the alleyway, wondering if he really had seen Kaiba.  
Suddenly, a quick patter of footsteps approached him from behind and a thin band of cloth was pressed over his eyes, tightening so painfully, all he saw was green.

Yami let out a startled cry and struggled, jerking his elbow back to hit his attacker, but strong arms pulled him into a tight headlock and he was pressed up against the brick wall, his cheek scraping painfully against the rough stone.

Kaiba bit his tongue to keep himself from talking, and he tightened his grip on his tie, making sure it wouldn’t slip off from Yami’s face as he shoved his knee forcefully between Yami’s legs, hearing Yami gasp and shout, “GET OFF! GET THE F—” And Kaiba press his fingers into Yami’s mouth without thinking, pressing his entire body flush up against Yami’s slender frame, keeping him pinned against the wall, wincing in pain as Yami bit down furiously across his knuckles.  
  
He would endure it…for just one taste.  
One taste.  
  
This was unhealthy, and he knew that.  
  
But his discussions with Chiro about his one-sided love for Yami was fueling this irrational and abusive behavior, and this wasn’t the consensual-non-consensual scene Chiro had wanted.  
  
This was purely non-consensual.

Yami tensed and felt his fear rising higher as his attacker’s fingers tasted salty in his mouth, and he struggled harder, kicking his heels back, but to no avail. He was pressed harder up against the wall, and his attacker’s knee dug firmly between his ass cheeks. Yami could feel himself tearing up again.  
He was going to be raped.  
Struggling would only make it hurt more.  
Maybe…when his attacker moved to touch his belt, he could kick out again.

Kaiba felt his head spin as he felt Yami relax beneath him at an alarming rate.  
He gripped his tie and gave a hard yank, seeing Yami’s head roll back against his chest with his lips parted, and Kaiba bent forwards to kiss him, reminding himself that this was only as far as he was going to go, feeling Yami shudder and tense against him, and he held his breath, drowning himself in the softness of Yami’s lips, his hand roaming down to give Yami’s ass a firm squeeze.

Yami froze, feeling a hot tongue sliding into his mouth, and he resisted the urge to bite down on it. The warm scent of beef and vegetables wafted up around him and Yami inched his foot out behind him, his heel grazing over his attacker’s shoe, and he stamped down on it as hard as he could.  
  
Was his attacker a waiter from the restaurant?  
The waiter who was using the Spotted app?

Kaiba’s eyes watered heavily and he pulled away, his fingers slipping out of Yami’s mouth. He watched as the corners of Yami’s lips turned downwards into a scowl as he spat, “Fuck off!”

Kaiba hastily tied his tie into a firm knot behind Yami’s head and hurried off, back the way he came, throwing a frantic look over his shoulder, seeing Yami struggling to push the blindfold up off his eyes before he ducked behind the building and crossed the street, his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

He paused in the shadow of another alleyway, trying to calm himself down, unable to believe what he had just done.

 _I assaulted him!_ Kaiba thought, horrified, feeling his phone buzzing violently in his pocket. Mokuba was calling him.  
He glanced down at himself, seeing dirty stains streaked on his slacks, right across his knees. His shoes were scuffed, one of his cuffs had come undone, and he had left his tie with Yami.  
Shit.

Yami had yanked the blindfold off and whirled around breathlessly, listening intently, bringing his sleeve roughly across his lips as the taste of his attacker lingered.  
He glanced down at the blindfold in his hands, realizing with a jolt it was a tie.  
  
There was no tag, and the color was light blue.  
Like the one Kaiba had been wearing.  
It wasn’t the one Kaiba had been wearing, was it?!

Trembling, Yami pressed the tie to his nose, inhaling deeply, wondering what he would gain from doing so.

It smelled like the meat from the restaurant, and…something else.

Yami stood shakily, gingerly touching his cheek, glad to see that nothing was cut or bleeding, but he was dirty. His palms were covered in dirt, and dark streaks covered his upper thighs and knees from where he had been pressed up against the wall.

He hurried out of the alleyway, shaking from head to toe, sliding out his phone and keeping it in his fist, slowly piecing together irrational thoughts.

Kaiba had been staring at him in the restaurant, while intermittently texting someone under the table. It could be anyone.  
  
Kaiba had followed him into the dark alleyway, after seeing him leave the restaurant, and assaulted him…because…Kaiba was feeling pent up, and horny, and wanted to mess with him.

No.  
That wasn’t it.  
  
Someone had followed him out of the restaurant and into the dark alleyway…

Was it Shin?  
Was that why Shin had said, “Look up”?  
  
That wasn’t it.  
….  
But what if it was?!  
  
Shin had followed him…and assaulted him, because Chiro had asked for a kidnap-rape scene! But how did that explain the blue tie? Did Shin wear blue ties because he idolized Seto Kaiba? Because Shin self-inserted as Seto Kaiba in his writing!  
  
_I brought this on myself,_ Yami berated himself, ignoring the stares from passersbys as he crossed the street, relieved to be back on the main road with the brightly lit buildings.  
  
He took a deep breath and composed himself, forcing himself to remain calm as he approached the door of the restaurant, seeing his friends walking out towards him with shock painted across their faces.  
  
“Oh my god! Did you get into a fight?!” Anzu cried, reaching out to brush the dirt off his chest, and Yugi looked equally shaken. “What happened?!”

Yami balled the tie up in his fist and shoved his hand into the pocket of his blazer, keeping his gaze on his shoes, which he realized were also covered with streaks of dirt.

“I was assaulted.”

“What?!” Joey and Tristan echoed each other with equal looks of incredulity, and Yugi pulled him aside, bending forwards to peer into his face, frowning deeply. “Assaulted how?!”

“Someone…pushed me up against the wall in the alleyway up there…and I fought back,” Yami lied, vividly recalling how he had decided not to struggle.

“Do we report it?! Describe your attacker!” Anzu cried shrilly, causing several heads to turn as people walked by.

“Please don’t,” Yami said quietly, seeing Yugi’s eyes widen. “It was a fan. They didn’t mean it.”

“That makes it doubly-triply not okay!” Joey said frantically, and Tristan chimed in unhelpfully. “But she wasn’t stronger than you…so good thing you fought back!”

Yami tried to shake the ghostly feeling of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he shivered.  
That was definitely not a girl.  
It was definitely Shin.  
There was nothing to report.  
Shin was anonymous.  
Shin wasn’t even his name.  
He needed to have a long, serious talk with Shin

“Let’s get you home,” Anzu said gently, and Yami nodded mutely, feeling his phone buzzing in his hand as Yugi led him down the busy street.

* * *

 Kaiba sat at his desk, his fingers flitting over the keys as he hurriedly jotted down every detail he could remember, flinching at himself as he wrote.

His phone buzzed repeatedly and Kaiba picked it up, his stomach curling as he read Chiro’s texts.

 **12Chiro:** You and me, we need to have a serious talk  
**12Chiro:** about what is real and what isn’t.  
  
**12Chiro:** I’m friends with Anzu, the girl with short hair in Yugi’s group of friends?

Kaiba let his breath out in a slow hiss. Of course Chiro was friends with Anzu. Who in the fucking universe wasn’t? That was how Chiro got “insider information” about Yami! Which also meant….

 **12Chiro:** DID YOU ASSAULT HIM?!?!  
**12Chiro:** SHIN ANSWER ME  
**12Chiro:** WAS THAT YOU?!?!? I KNOW IT WAS YOU, WASN’T IT?

Feeling himself shake, Kaiba responded.

 **Shinnn:** ….  
**Shinnn:** what if I did?

Yami thunked his head back onto his bed, feeling stressed.  
His bangs were still wet from the shower and he shook them out of his eyes.  
He had mixed feelings.  
So it _was_ Shin after all! But it was still assault with a blindfold!

 **12Chiro:** I need you to say the words, “It was me, I did it.”

Kaiba felt his eyes burn as his fingers moved across his screen.

 **Shinnn:** yeah ok fine.  
**Shinnn:** that was fucking me.  
**Shinnn:** ok?  
**Shinnn:** I’m not fucking proud of it.  
**Shinnn:** I couldn’t stop myself.  
**Shinnn:** It felt like I was living in another person’s body!  
  
**Shinnn:** …Yami is OK tho, right…

Yami shut his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. So, Shin, the office worker, wore blue ties, ones similar to Seto Kaiba’s, and had an extreme attraction to Yami.  
If he didn’t know any better, he would say Shin _was_ Kaiba!

 **12Chiro:** he’s not ok.  
**12Chiro:** he’ll never leave the house again.  
**12Chiro:** look what you fucking did!  
**12Chiro:** you better apologize!  
**12Chiro:** And what the fuck! You wear blue ties?!  
**12Chiro:** It looks exactly like the one Kaiba wears.  
  
Kaiba felt his stomach twist and drop to his feet as he remembered that it was one of his custom hand-dyed silk ties, and his initials were sewn on the inner flap.  
Fuck.  
Fuck.

 **12Chiro:** APOLOGIZE! WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?!?!

 **Shinnn:** What did Yami do with the tie? I need to know.

Yami paused and stared at the light blue tie hanging off his bedpost.  
He had considered throwing it away. He had also considered sending it back…somehow, and he knew that was a bad idea.  
Shin was a dangerous individual who acted rashly. Contacting him physically was a bad idea, and their previous interactions had already proven so.

 **12Chiro:** threw it away probably. Why?!?!

 **Shinnn:** nevermind. I’ll apologize…how should I do it?

Kaiba had no intention of apologizing. He would discuss it with Chiro as if he had the intent to apologize, and then never speak of it again.

 **12Chiro:** he has a twitter. Message him there.

 **Shinnn:** NO I can’t do that!  
**Shinnn:** Hi, its me, your attacker. Contacting you again after assaulting you  
**Shinnn:** to say “I’m sorry, please don’t turn me in”  
**Shinnn:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?

 **12Chiro:** JUST. DO IT.  
**12Chiro:** or I’ll block you off my socials and call you out on my twitter  
**12Chiro:** cuz I know you DID assault him. The community will shun you.  
**12Chiro:** you’ll have to come back as …YAM-TARO or something.  
**12Chiro:** and then I’ll call you out again. And again.  
  
There was a long pause, and Yami felt anger curling in his chest. Shin had better agree to apologize. This way, he could meet Shin, as Yami, and not as Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** fine.  
  
**12Chiro:** k. I’m waiting. I’ll know about it.  
**12Chiro:** ….right now. Do it right now. I want a screenshot for proof.

 **Shinnn:** …………FUCK NO!

 **12Chiro:** SHIN I STG  
**12Chiro:** I’lL TELL YAMI MYSELF

Kaiba’s breath hitched in his throat.  
Ah…Chiro was close enough to Yami to tell him things personally?!  
 Kaiba leaned back into his seat, running faces through his mind, briefly entertaining the thought that Chiro was the white-haired freak, Bakura.  
No. Impossible.

 **12Chiro:** MESSAGE YAMI RIGHT THE FUCK NOW  
**12Chiro:** screenshot for proof. You’re blocked until then  
**12Chiro:** I’ll tell Maconnal too

Shit.  
Shit.  
Not blabbermouth Maconnal, fuck.

 **Shinnn:** FUCKING…FUCK YOU CHIRO. Give me two fucking seconds.

Kaiba closed out of the chat and opened Shin’s twitter. He typed Yami’s name in his search bar, seeing that Yami had roughly 800k followers, but no activity except for one photo.  
The distance was real.  
  
And he was sending a message as Shin, and not as Kaiba.

He hit compose and began typing:

_“Hey it’s me, your attacker.  
You know, the one who cornered you in a dark alley and forcefully kissed you?  
   
I’m here to say that I’m sorry but not really sorry because I thoroughly enjoyed it even though you probably hated it._

_Yours sincerely,  
Shin”_

He took a screencap and sent it to Chiro, waiting for her reaction.

Yami bit back a laugh as he read the message, his eyes watering as he realized it wasn’t a laughing matter and Shin wasn’t taking him seriously.

 **12Chiro:** that’s not a real apology asshole.  
**12Chiro:** I hope you didn’t send it.  
**12Chiro:** try again.  
  
Yami paused, realizing that Shin had probably been at the restaurant the entire time, which was why his tie smelled like meat!

 **12Chiro:** ALSO apologize for stalking.  
**12Chiro:** your hands were salty and disgusting, and you reeked of meat.

Kaiba drew in a sharp breath, willing himself not to panic.

Yami must have divulged the details of his assault to Anzu, who in turn had probably told every girl in Japan about it.

 **Shinnn:** that is …an extreme detail.

 **12Chiro:** apologize properly, you pig-fucker.

 _Fine, fuck me!_ Kaiba thought furiously, tabbing over to his twitter and re-writing his message. He hit send without taking a screenshot, just in case Chiro told Anzu about anything the fuck else. There was no way to escape that fucking friendship girl!

Yami saw a notification pop up on his twitter and he tapped on it, reading it quickly. Shin sure typed fast.

_“My name is Shin.  
  
I would like to apologize for following you to the restaurant and for assaulting you in the alleyway. I wasn’t thinking clearly, and I am willing to do anything (other than turn myself in to the police) to make it up to you.  
  
Please go out on a date with me properly because I am obsessed with you.  
  
Please don’t respond to this message because you’ll just fuel my desires and give me false hope._

_I am really in love with you, to a point where I (clearly) need help._

_-Shin”_

Yami felt another bubble of laughter bursting out of his chest. The second attempt wasn’t any better than the first. Shin did a very good job of sounding like an obsessed fan….

 _He is an obsessed fan!_ Yami told himself as he swallowed dryly and composed a reply, but not before sending a message as Chiro.

 **12Chiro:** YAWN. You are boring me. Goodnight.  
  
**Shinnn:** yeah whatever. I sent the fucking apology.

_-Shinnn is away-_

_Right,_ Yami thought, disgruntled. He would talk to Shin as Yami. No loss.

He hit ‘reply’ and began typing:

_“You have some nerve contacting me after what you did._

_I have your tie.  
  
Do you want it back or should I burn it?”_

He hit ‘send’ and clicked his phone off, closing his eyes, feeling a slight headache coming on.

Kaiba saw a message notification pop up and was deeply surprised. He hadn’t expected a reply. Now, he had a direct connection with Yami as Shin!

Unable to contain his excitement, Kaiba hovered his hands over the keyboard, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. How should he approach this situation?  
Obsessed fan?  
Friendly fan?  
Remorse, fear, or admiration?  
  
All of the above.

_“OH mY GOD!! I DIDN’T EXPECT AN ANSWER FROM YOU!_

  1. _Hi. Hello. Hi.  
I AM really really sorry.  
Honestly, I was terrified, but I didn’t know what to do, and I just saw you and I just followed you and I really wanted to touch you.  
I hate myself for being such a despicable person.  
I deserve to die.  
Do you want to kill me in person?  
But I can’t promise I won’t assault you again!  
My name is Shin…nice to meet you!”_



_There,_ Kaiba thought gleefully, wondering how Yami would respond.

Yami read and re-read the message over again, thinking that Shin sounded exactly as he did when he first messaged Chiro. Shin was anything if not consistent, and Yami found that he appreciated that.

He hit ‘reply’ and typed quickly, attempting to match Shin’s speedy messages.

_“Calm down.  
And you didn’t answer my question.  
Your tie.  
Do you want it back?  
  
I don’t want to kill you. I accept your rather strange apology.  
  
I’m flattered you’re such a huge fan, but please stop following me.  
If you want to meet up (in a public place, broad daylight), just say so.  
I’m sure we can become great friends.”_

Kaiba felt his cheeks burn as he read Yami’s message.  
“Friends.”  
Throwing that word around so casually, that was _so_ Yami.  
His style of writing was even as serious as he sounded in real life.  
What the fuck was with all the damn periods?!  
Slightly put-off, Kaiba decided to respond with a barrage of emojis in his next message. Talking in emojis with Chiro was beginning to pay off.

_“(star)(star) OK! I would love to meet up with you! (grin)_

_Broad daylight in a public place?! Sounds like a date to me!! (heart)(flower)  
What do you like to eat?  
Where do you want to go? (sun)  
I drive a nice car! Let’s go for a ride! (cloud)  
  
I don’t want to be friends with you! (devil grin) You’re now giving me hope by responding to my messages!! _

_(star) I like you a lot!! (heart)(heart)”_

Yami felt his eyes water heavily as he scanned the emojis after each message. Now this sounded more like the Shin he knew, but that somehow wasn’t comforting.  
Shin was dangerous.

_“Cute._

_I’m being serious. Answer my question about the tie. I will block you and report you if you do continue to follow me.”_

Kaiba bit his lip so hard, he tasted blood. Fuck.  
Too much. He had fucked up.  
He hastily tried to rectify his mistake.

_“I was just trying to be friendly, but clearly my definition of friendly translates to “assault”._

_I hope you can forgive me. As for the tie, just get rid of it.  
It has no special meaning. _

_Just…that it’s made of silk, and it’s hand-dyed, and the color might run if you don’t hand-wash it._

_Have a good night.”_

Yami snickered to himself as he read the message. Shin sounded like he wanted the tie back, but was too ashamed to ask for it. He even included care instructions. Hilarious. 

He clicked his phone off and stared at the tie. After a moment, he looped it off his bedpost and walked into the bathroom, switching the faucet on and dipping his hands underneath the running water. He watched the tie darken as it soaked in water and he wrung it out carefully, noting that the color did run off and the water turned a pale blue.

He held it out in front of his face, scanning the inner seams, his skin crawling as he stared at the even stitching.  
It looked like an expensive, hand-made tie!

Running his hand along the back, he realized it was indeed silk, and he saw his phone vibrate with another message.

 **xlmaconnalx:** hey. You’ve been unusually quiet. Are you okay?  
**xlmaconnalx:** Chiro?

Yami paused and decided to ignore it. He walked back to his bed and lay down, throwing the tie over his eyes, catching the light scent of coffee coming from it and he bolted upright, gazing down at the tie in his hands.

He yanked out his phone and began searching images of Kaiba, seeing him wearing the same blue tie in several photos. On second thought…he reopened the chat with Maconnal and scrolled upwards, opening the screenshots that he had sent during dinner.

Yami tapped on the photo, staring at the neat knot of Kaiba’s tie, and he stared at the tie in his own hand. Maybe he was going crazy, but the color matched.  
Or maybe it wasn’t the same tie.  
Or maybe the color of his screen made it look that way.

Clicking his phone off, Yami buried his head in his arms, feeling his eyes heating up dangerously. He took a deep breath and ran the tie through his fingers again, feeling a strange bump beneath the fabric.

He flipped the tie over and lifted the flap, biting back a sharp gasp as he saw tiny initials embroidered on the inner fold in a curly font.

S.K.  
  
Yami felt his world stop as his mind spun violently.

_S.K._

_Seto Kaiba._  
  
No.  
No.  
Impossible.  
It couldn’t be.

Or…the S was for Shin…who also had a surname that started with a K.

No.  
No.  
Impossible.  
But…it all made sense….  
But at the same time, it couldn't be real…could it?  
  
Shin…was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Shin was an office worker.  
With a generic anonymous name.  
  
Shin signed all of his messages with ‘S’.  
  
The generous donations.  
  
Kaiba wore an expensive blue tie embroidered with his initials.  
  
The stories.  
  
Shin wrote eerily accurate descriptions in all of his stories.  
Shin had “an aunt” who “worked as a secretary for Seto Kaiba”, which was a complete lie….  
  
Because…Shin…was Seto Kaiba.

The odd texting under the table.  
The timing was off.  
Every time Kaiba looked down, his phone would buzz.

There was also the time he texted with Shin about alcohol while at the hot spring and discussing Yami’s level of tolerance…as Kaiba returned with bottles of alcohol….  
  
Chiro had lightly discussed writing an assault scene with Shin, and Shin had brazenly committed assault, claiming to be madly in love with Yami…to a point where he needed help.  
  
The assault.  
He _had_ seen Kaiba walking by.  
Kaiba had followed him into the alleyway.  
Kaiba had assaulted him.  
  
Kaiba would do such a thing, and sound completely unapologetic afterwards.

This also meant that the hallucination of Kaiba confessing his feelings while on the island was a real occurrence! It was too good to be true!  
  
Shin was Seto Kaiba.           
  
Yami thunked his head back down on the mattress, each breath becoming easier to take, his heart swelling with a mixture of joy and anxiety.  
It was too good to be true.  
  
Shin...was Seto Kaiba!

He saw his phone glow beside his pillow as it buzzed to life, and he picked it up triumphantly, reading the messages from Shin.  
His mind was clear.  
He knew exactly what to do…to make Kaiba suffer…for making him suffer.  
  
But first, he needed a good night’s rest.

* * *

 **Author's note:**  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!! Yami figured it outttt!! LOL Kaiba is losing his touch! What will Yami do next to torture Kaiba? bwhahaha

leave a review!! They're always motivating!  
  
endless love and appreciation to YLJE for begin my sharp-eyed editor!

Can't wait anymore?  
Want to read the next chapter ahead of time?   
[click here!](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)  
  
much love,  
UGLI


	13. How rude, how indecent!

Yami tossed and turned, feeling restless and incredibly excited. He couldn't wait to see Kaiba again.

He sat up quickly, staring at the dark lump in the bed across from him. Yugi’s breathing was barely audible in the quiet, and Yami hastily threw the covers off himself.

He pulled on a hoodie and quietly left the house. The streets were quiet and the sky was a dark blue. A bright half-moon was sitting behind a few dense clouds, and Yami shivered, ducking his head down and continuing down the street.

His feet led him several blocks down to a nearby convenience store, and the automatic doors slid open with a soft hiss.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket as he browsed the shelves, seeing the cashier throw him cautious looks.

Yami slipped his phone out and hastily read his notifications.

_“#spotted! #yami at a convenience store on 1 st Ave” [25 seconds ago]_

**xlmaconnalx:** Chirooooo!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** your asshole friend shin posted another story!  
**xlmaconnalx:** message me back when you see this!  
  
Yami resisted the urge to glare at the cashier as he slipped a popsicle out from the case and slid it onto the counter, seeing the man punch a few keys into the cash register and speak softly, “150 yen, please.” And Yami carelessly tossed the change onto the counter, not bothering to make eye contact as he strode out of the store, feeling irritated.

Kaiba felt his phone buzzing beside his head and he pried his eyelids open tiredly, thinking it was way too early for his morning alarm to be ringing. The room was still dark and his phone buzzed annoyingly again.

Sighing, Kaiba patted around for it blindly, reading his notifications groggily.

_“#spotted #Yami in downtown domino, walking by VideoBleu! -image attached- ”  
[30 seconds ago]  
  
“#spotted! OMG #Yami just passed me on the street. He was wearing a black hoodie looking super handsome and moody! (heart eyes)” [14 seconds ago]_

Kaiba sat up quickly, his heart pounding in his chest as he wondered what was happening. The time read 1:13AM, and his phone buzzed with another notification.

 **xlmaconnalx:** did you get into a fight with Chiro?  
**xlmaconnalx:** did you kill her?  
**xlmaconnalx:** cuz she’s not answering. And it’s her normal time to be awake.  
**xlmaconnalx:** if you’re talking to her right now  
**xlmaconnalx:** I don’t appreciate you hogging her.  
**xlmaconnalx:** tell her to answer her texts.

Kaiba tabbed away from his chat with M and sent Chiro a hasty message before throwing the covers off himself, rushing to get dressed.

Yami felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he grit his teeth, thinking he ought to mute the notifications from the #SPOTTED app.

He slid it out and was pleasantly surprised to see a message from Shin.  
  
Kaiba.

 **Shinnn:** if you’re awake, stop ignoring M.  
**Shinnn:** he thinks I’m “hogging you” whatever that means.  
**Shinnn:** answer his texts dammit. He keeps bothering me.

Smirking, Yami hit “mute” and shoved his phone back into his pocket. His mind spun with a multitude of possibilities. If he played his cards right, Kaiba would fall right into his lap.  
  
Shin had appeared in the prideshipping community very suddenly, and had made himself known as a high-rolling spammer with an uncreative fake name.  
Shin had then forcefully inserted himself into the fandom by writing quality works with uncanny details.  
  
Chiro needed to treat Shin with more distance in order to make room for Yami.  
Yami needed to grow closer with Shin, to lure him out of hiding.

Would Kaiba ever admit to being Shin? Yami hummed thoughtfully to himself, feeling the wind sting his cheeks as he walked past a group of giggling girls.

Doubtful.  
Kaiba was selfish, and his actions as Shin were despicable.  
Expecting blatant honesty from him was like expecting the world to spin backwards on its axis.

His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket again, and Yami paused in his steps to check it.

 **xlmaconnalx:** are you mad at meeee?? (sad face)  
**xlmaconnalx:** or are you asleep???! CHIRO?!?!

 **Shinnn:** Yami has been spotted out and about  
**Shinnn:** hey, did you read the thing I wrote for you?  
**Shinnn:** where do you think he’s going?  
**Shinnn:** I can’t promise I won’t assault him again (devil grin)  
**Shinnn:** I’m joking. But I did apologize like you asked.  
**Shinnn:** and he asked to be “friends”  
**Shinnn:** like, can you fucking believe that?

 _I can,_ Yami thought privately, ducking into the shadow of a building to respond to Shin’s texts.

 **12Chiro:** he asked to be friends after you assaulted him?!  
**12Chiro:** what the fuck?!?!  
**12Chiro:** what does that mean? He liked it?! Hahaaha wow.  
**12Chiro:** you’re lucky he didn’t report your ass (frown)  
**12Chiro:** on a scale of 1 – 10, how much did you enjoy that assault.

And Yami was slightly startled when Kaiba’s reply was instantaneous.

 **Shinnn:** 11/10. 1000000000/10.  
**Shinnn:** if you want me to sound remorseful, I can’t do it.  
**Shinnn:** he hated it 50000% sure. Cuz I tasted like shit.  
**Shinnn:** I’m a piece of shit. What can I do to make him like me?  
**Shinnn:** don’t answer that cuz I already know what you’re going to say.  
**Shinnn:** bitch.

Biting back an amused laugh, Yami replied:

 **12Chiro:** you don’t know what I’m going to say!

 **Shinnn:** yes I do.  
**Shinnn:** “Change everything about yourself!”  
**Shinnn:** “You disgusting creep. Rapist pig.”

 _Close, but not close enough_ , Yami thought gleefully, his fingers flying across his screen as he typed.

 **12Chiro:** how about just  
**12Chiro:** find a way to make up with him  
**12Chiro:** considering how he wants to be “friends”

 **Shinnn** : how the fuck do I do that.  
**Shinnn:** I can’t do that. (middle finger)  
**Shinnn:** if I see him, I will assault him again, plain and simple.  
  
Yami chewed his lower lip worriedly, wondering if Kaiba would be more gentle if another opportunity presented itself.  
Would Kaiba leave him with another tie?  
How far did Kaiba want to go?  
What did he mean by “assault?”

 **12Chiro:** AHAHAHHAA that’s where all your great writing ideas come from!!  
**12Chiro:** ………seriously, I personally think that if he hated it…  
**12Chiro:** he wouldn’t ask to be friends! (grin)  
**12Chiro:** you got lucky, shin. Maybe you’re not so disgusting after all! (star)

Kaiba swallowed dryly, as he was already standing by the door of his mansion, contemplating heading out to meet Yami. He was planning on bumping into him casually, but here, Chiro was implying that Yami didn’t hate it.  
Holy fuck, talking like this was dangerous for his mental health.

 **Shinnn:** I just realized  
**Shinnn:** you’re going to get me arrested for assault.  
  
**12Chiro:** maybe (wink face)  
**12Chiro:** how else do you think I know that Yami enjoys con non-con? (grin)

Kaiba felt his eyes water as he hastily typed out his reply, his heart beating painfully in his chest. Chiro was egging him on! Did he know that?!  
He eyed the scarf hanging off the coatrack by the door and grabbed it, quickly looping it around his neck, feeling his heart racing frantically as he pulled it up around his nose to obscure his face.  
  
He had grabbed the scarf because it was chilly.  
Not because he was planning on assaulting Yami…again.  
  
**Shinnn:** I know. You talk to that fucking friendship bitch, Anzu.  
**Shinnn:** She’s like a disease.

 _Friendship bitch!_ Yami thought, grinning widely at his phone. _Hilarious!_  
Further proof that Shin was indeed Kaiba.  
How had he not noticed sooner?  
It was glaringly obvious!

 **12Chiro:** yeyeyeye hehehehehe wwwwwww (grin)  
  
**Shinnn:** shut up. shut up. You’re a bad influence. You’re crazy.  
**Shinnn:** And you know im crazy. Why do you insist on fueling my crazy?

 _I wonder why, Kaiba!_ Yami thought deliriously, feeling himself slip. _Why else!_

 **12Chiro:** your crazy is the best crazy (heart eyes)  
**12Chiro:** where does your wonderful sexy content come from?  
**12Chiro:** heh. You just have more guts than me!  
**12Chiro:** even though your content is pure garbage fwhahahaha!!

Stroke his ego.  
Compliment him and pair it with an insult.  
It was like a formula, and Yami found that he knew exactly what to say when he wanted to push Kaiba’s buttons.

Kaiba grit his teeth and shut the door behind himself, hastily walking off his property, letting the gate slide open and shut as he ducked past it and made his way to the main road with Chiro’s texts still buzzing in his pocket.

 **12Chiro:** ok but seriously, Shin, don’t assault him again. (devil frown)  
**12Chiro:** according to Yami…you were really rough.  
**12Chiro:** is “gentle” not a word in your dictionary?  
**12Chiro:** or are your barbaric fat hands really that clumsy.  
**12Chiro:** you’re disgusting.  
**12Chiro:** No wonder he didn’t enjoy it as much as he should have (heart eyes)

_“#SPOTTED! #Yami chilling by a random RiceBurger? Leaning against the wall, dressed like he’s waiting for a secret date! -image attached-” [2 minutes ago]_

_Got you!_ Kaiba thought gleefully, turning the corner on a main street, glad to see that everything was quiet. The buildings glowed warmly above him, and several lone stragglers rushed past him with their heads ducked down.

His phone buzzed again.

 **12Chiro:** Also, I don’t want to talk with M  
**12Chiro:** im not mad at him, but I’ll talk with him in my own time.  
**12Chiro:** so please endure his annoying-ness until then.  
**12Chiro:** thanks (grin)(grin)  
  
_He is fucking annoying,_ Kaiba thought, disgruntled, pausing at the end of the crosswalk, realizing he was only a block away from Yami. If Yami was standing by a well-lit RiceBurger, he was going to be seen.

The light turned green, and Kaiba expressed this frustration to Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** he’s by riceburger (grin)  
**Shinnn** : not an ideal place for assault hahaha  
**Shinnn:** ha. JOKE.  
**Shinnn:** joking.  
**Shinnn:** I’m joking. I won’t assault him.  
  
And his phone buzzed with Chiro’s reply so quickly, Kaiba felt slightly unsettled.

 **12Chiro:** AHAHA LOL what app are you using?  
**12Chiro:** he moved from that location a long time ago hahaha

 **Shinnn:** then he’s in an area where no one can see him.  
**Shinnn:** if you left the house, you could come Yami-hunting with me (grin)

 _Yami-hunting,_ Yami thought, bemused. He tucked his phone away and shuffled his feet nervously, standing at the edge of another deserted alleyway, keeping his eyes peeled for Kaiba’s thin silhouette.  
He had picked this location strategically.  
It was nowhere near restaurant dumpsters, and it was far enough from the main road that pedestrians wouldn’t pass by too often.  
  
Several cars were parked up against the side of the road, casting dark shadows across the sidewalk, and Yami took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the crisp night air. Was he crazy?  
He was waiting here, hoping Kaiba would show up…to molest him again.

Yami kicked the ground with his heel, hearing the scraping sound echo up and down the deserted street. If anything, he was putting himself at risk to be assaulted by another complete stranger if Kaiba didn’t show up soon.  
Would Kaiba even show up?  
Shin was going “Yami-hunting”, so that had to mean “yes.”

Kaiba walked right past the burger restaurant, and he felt his disappointment rising. Yami had left.

The spotted app had gone silent.  
  
But Yami was on foot, so he couldn’t have gone far.

Kaiba clicked his phone off, making sure to mute Chiro as he methodically combed the nearby streets, glancing down the road before heading down the block. He turned the corner and noticed that this street was darker, and his skin began to crawl.  
Why did it feel like he was reliving a bad dream?  
Did Yami enjoy hanging out in dark alleyways?  
Was that something he liked to do at 2AM in the morning?

Deciding he would ask Chiro about it later, Kaiba set off down the dark street, hearing the soft patter of footsteps behind him, and he whirled around, seeing Yami’s spiky silhouette walking away from him with his back turned, his hands in his pockets.

His heart leapt up into his throat and Kaiba hurried towards Yami, pressing his scarf tightly to his nose, wondering what he could say. He would tap Yami on the shoulder, and then…smile, and strike up a conversation as usual.  
What was usual?  
What could they even talk about?

Kaiba felt his panic rising as he got closer behind Yami, and he found that he was unconsciously matching his strides with each one of Yami’s steps.

 _Shit. I’m even acting like a fucking rapist,_ Kaiba thought darkly, slipping the scarf off from around his neck and draping it over his arm. He wouldn’t hurt Yami too badly…if he did it gently this time…even Chiro had said so.

Yami held his breath, wondering if he ought to feel afraid when he heard footsteps echoing behind him and then slowly fading to match his steps.  
Light, methodical, and quiet.  
Either the person behind him was Kaiba…or someone who was looking to mug him.

Deciding he didn’t want to find out, Yami quickened his pace, suddenly regretting his decision to come outside at all. This was ridiculous! He was putting himself in danger…!

Kaiba saw Yami hesitate in his next step and he took this opportunity to rush forwards to loop his scarf around Yami’s eyes, hearing him cry out softly and stiffen. With his heart pounding loudly in his ears, Kaiba forcefully wrapped an arm around Yami’s chest and pulled him into the dark alleyway, feeling Yami struggle weakly, attempting to twist away.

Yami felt the soft fabric dig into his cheeks and the warm smell of coffee and something else…drifted around him, and he could barely contain his excitement. Kaiba…! This warm scent…had to be Kaiba!  
One way to confirm….

“Shin--” A cold hand was pressed tightly over his mouth, causing his teeth to dig tightly into his lips, and the sweet scent of coffee became overpowering.  
   
A bubble of arousal sat tightly in Yami’s chest as he felt nails digging into the edge of his cheek.  
Kaiba’s nails…were often quite long.  
  
Yami daringly flicked his tongue out to lick the hand that was clamped around his mouth, and the hand jerked away.

Kaiba bit his tongue to keep from crying out, feeling his mouth grow dry as he saw Yami smirk at him in the darkness, and he panicked slightly, thinking Yami could see him.  
Was that why he wasn’t fighting back or yelling?  
He waved his hand across Yami’s scarf-covered eyes.  
No reaction.  
Yami continued to smirk at him with his lips slightly wet, and they gleamed at him in the low light of the alleyway.

“Shin…I know that’s you,” Yami said slowly, his heart pounding frantically in his chest, listening for any sound from his attacker. His hands had been pinned behind his back and his knuckles were scraping roughly across the wall, but he didn’t care.  
  
If this was Kaiba…he would endure it…for a kiss that didn’t taste like meat.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, his body heating up terribly with a rush of guilt and satisfaction. Good. Yami knew who he was.

He shoved his knee tightly between Yami’s slender legs, nudging them apart forcefully, leaning forwards to bite down at the soft skin on Yami’s neck, and he felt Yami shiver but remain still.  
His lack of struggle was alarming.

“Shin. Answer me…or I scream and kick.” Yami threatened, leaning up away from the wall, freeing his hands and rubbing his knuckles, trying not to let the hot breath traveling down his neck affect him.  
If he heard Kaiba speak…it would make all his wildest dreams come true.

His attacker’s hands slid down the sides of his arms to give them a long, slow squeeze, and Yami shuddered happily again.

If he remembered correctly, Kaiba had texted him as Shin…expressing an obsession with his toned arms….

His attacker grabbed his wrist and forced his palm into an upwards position, the point of a nail grazing gently across his skin, tracing letters into his palm.

_Y…E…S._

And Yami felt as if his chest was about to explode with excitement as a happy chill ran up and down his spine.  
Kaiba.

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Yami goaded, feeling Kaiba’s hand tighten around his wrist, and a knee shoved insistently higher up between his legs.

He yearned to see Kaiba’s face, so he reached up to grab the fabric off from around his face, but Kaiba was too quick. His hands were once again pinned to the wall, and teeth grazed along his collarbone.

Yami bit back a cry, feeling his knuckles scraping along the wall again. Damn. “Gentle” really wasn’t a word in Kaiba’s vocabulary.

Kaiba blinked rapidly, feeling himself falling as he buried his nose underneath the soft spot behind Yami’s ear, feeling blonde bangs tickle his cheek, and his stomach tightened with arousal. This was very real, and he wasn’t sure if he could hold himself back.  
  
“Shin, I’ll give you a kiss, but that’s as far as I’ll go,” Yami said shakily, desperately wishing that Kaiba would whisk him away into his limo and fuck him roughly against the soft leather seats. And then maybe, Kaiba would never let him go, opting to keep him blindfolded and a willing prisoner in a spare room at the mansion.  
He would gladly live a life like that.

 _A kiss?_ Kaiba thought deliriously _. Sure._

He dipped forward to kiss Yami deeply, feeling Yami sigh and relax wonderfully beneath him, and he began to sweat, wondering if this was really okay. If he didn’t know Yami any better, it sounded like Yami was enjoying himself.

Yami melted, enjoying the way Kaiba’s soft lips moved sensually across his, and he tasted heavenly.  
Like a clear spring morning.  
Like a fresh cup of coffee.  
Like a cool rain after a hot summer’s day.  
It was everything he had ever imagined…perhaps more.  
More.

Kaiba felt himself slipping as Yami nibbled playfully on his lower lip, and his hot, silky tongue flicked in and out of his mouth sweetly, causing his stomach to clench and roll with need.  
Amazing.  
Yami was an amazing kisser.  
How many people did he kiss like this before him?

The thought made him slightly nauseous, and Kaiba pulled away, seeing Yami frown so hard, the scarf shifted along his eyes, and he hastily pressed a hand over Yami’s eyes again, his boner itching and throbbing in his pants.  
He only knew a few personal things about Yami so far.  
Aside from the fact that he enjoyed dueling, Chiro had told him that Yami was gay, owned a cellphone, and enjoyed consensual non-consensual roleplaying.  
And drugs might be in his system.  
He wasn’t high now…was he?

Yami smirked at him again and spoke slowly, “Let me see your face, Shin.”

There was a silence, and Yami strained against Kaiba’s hands holding his wrists against the wall, feeling his dick leak painfully into his underwear. Why was Kaiba hesitating?

“I understand,” Yami said cleverly, hearing soft pants hovering above his nose, and a sweet breath panned down across his face. “You’re ugly and a coward—”

Kaiba snapped, and he pressed his lips firmly across Yami’s mouth, silencing him effectively, feeling Yami relaxing into his touch, and he ground his hips furiously forwards, earning a sharp gasp, spurring him to wrap a hand behind Yami’s head to secure the scarf tighter around his eyes before deepening the kiss.

Yami sucked lightly on the tip of his tongue, and it drove him crazy. He pressed himself flush against Yami’s slender form, his mouth open and hungry, drinking in Yami’s ragged breaths, feeling Yami arch his back, his boner rubbing stiffly over his knee, and Kaiba pulled away to glance down at it, mesmerized.

If he didn’t know any better, it seemed as if Yami was asking to be touched.

“Coward…” Yami gasped, feeling his lips ache and swell as he tightened his thighs around Kaiba’s knee, which was still tightly shoved up his groin.  
He knew Kaiba hated being called a coward.  
If that didn’t make him angry, nothing else would.  
  
A hand raked down his body, and Yami felt his skin burn as the fabric of his shirt rubbed roughly over his nipples. Yes. More of that!

The hand traveled down his thigh, and back up towards his erection, and fingers slid underneath his balls, giving him a nice, firm grope.

“Let me go…and I won’t report you,” Yami said breathlessly, arching his back into Kaiba’s hand, which was slowly palming his erection through his pants, and Yami was cursing himself privately, wishing that he had worn more comfortable pants.

 _You won’t report me anyway since you don’t know who Shin is,_ Kaiba thought shrewdly, his fingers slipping on the leather of Yami’s pants, and he felt his frustration rising.  
Would Yami let him touch…without a barrier?  
He had been stupid and hasty on his way out the door and didn’t think to bring a condom.

He furiously rubbed Yami’s erection through the leather of his pants, pleased to see Yami squirm helplessly and buck his hips forwards shamelessly.

“Coward…coward…” Yami said weakly, losing himself in the feeling of Kaiba’s hand rubbing him through the fabric, and he felt the blindfold tighten around his eyes, causing him to see green. Was Kaiba only planning on touching him like this?!  
How torturous. Agonizing. 

“I want to die…” Yami panted, feeling Kaiba’s teeth nip his earlobe, and the hand on his groin gave his length several rough rubs upwards, sending wonderful shocks of pleasure running up and down his legs, causing his knees to weaken.  
Die, meaning cum.  
Was Kaiba really that stupid?

“I want to die, so finish me already!” Yami hissed with more conviction, feeling Kaiba shove his hand up his shirt and lightly pinch his nipples playfully, causing his stomach to flip and churn with ecstasy. More of that!  
Kaiba was holding back so much, it was infuriating! He wanted to cum!

Kaiba was torn.  
They were in a public place, but Yami’s body language screamed, “Touch me!”  
He wanted to stop, because he knew that this was wrong, but Yami was writhing sensually in front of him, firmly blindfolded with a raging boner, hissing insults at him, and it was fucking erotic as hell.

Throwing caution to the wind, he undid one of Yami’s belts, seeing it slide to the ground with an echoing clink, and Kaiba felt as if he was a man possessed. He quickly undid the other belt and tore at the button of Yami’s pants, fumbling the zipper down and reaching in to wrap his hand around Yami’s heated length, seeing Yami shudder and convulse violently at his touch, sliding down lower against the wall.

“Cold…hands,” Yami managed weakly, suppressing another wave of pleasure rocking his body as Kaiba’s hand gave him fervid strokes in his pants, and he wanted to throw his arms around Kaiba’s body, but his arms were still trapped above his head.

Kaiba…was touching him! Willingly! Was he enjoying this? Of course he was. He would hear all about it when Shin confessed this to Chiro. More. More. More.

Kaiba felt his eyes watering as Yami threw his head back and parted his lips, his chest heaving as he gasped for breath every time his thumb slid wetly over his tip, and Kaiba couldn’t help but smirk. He felt Yami struggle against his grip again, and he briefly considered letting him down.  
Could he trust Yami not to yank the blindfold off the second his hands were free? Better not risk it.

“Let me down…my arms are numb,” Yami panted, as if he had read his mind. “I’ll keep the cloth around my eyes…I’ll hold it to my face…just…let my hands down please.”

 _I have a better idea,_ Kaiba thought darkly, withdrawing his hand out of Yami’s pants to reach for one of the belts on the ground by their feet.

Yami trembled as he felt Kaiba’s hand leave his pants so suddenly, his stomach clenched with a terrible, empty coldness.  
Damn! What the hell?!  
Was he leaving now?  
He got his little touch, and he was happy with that?  
That was not the Kaiba he knew!  
The Kaiba he knew would go through with it all the way!

He heard soft clinking, and a thick rope slid painfully over his skin, binding his wrists together, and Yami felt his heart stop in his chest.  
What was this…?!?!

He felt a circular nub dig into the base of his wrist and he realized with a jolt that his hands had been bound with one of his belts!  
Kaiba…clever as ever.

Yami then felt his hands slide past hair, and he froze, feeling Kaiba’s head on his chest between his arms, bunching his shirt underneath his chin, and a hot tongue dragged all the way down from the center of his stomach, stopping right at his navel, and the tongue flicked suggestively in and out of it, wrenching a deep shudder from within.

Kaiba smirked and grabbed Yami’s length again, giving it long, slow jerks, staring down at it in the darkness, feeling his head spin and his tongue itch.  
He wanted to taste it.  
Yami would kill him for doing that.  
Yami would kill him….

He felt Yami’s elbows come down painfully on top of his shoulders, forcing him to his knees, and Kaiba glanced up at Yami, seeing his mouth parted desperately, the blindfold still firmly secured around his eyes, and he glanced back down at Yami’s dick, jutting out just beneath his chin, and he felt the last of his resolve slip.

He gave the top of Yami’s dick a long lick, burying his nose into Yami’s pubic hair, taking deep, even breaths, feeling his world crumble as he realized he was kneeling in a dark alleyway, about to suck his rival off.  
This was a pure sin, Kaiba was pretty sure.

Yami bit back a cry as he felt a hot, wet tightness engulf his dick, sending tremors of pleasure and electricity to run up and down his body, and his knees grew weak. He buried his hands into Kaiba’s soft hair, feeling his belt chafe into his wrists. He loved the feeling of Kaiba’s tongue circling the tip of his dick so sensually, he almost came on the spot.

Kaiba lost himself in Yami’s scent, bringing his head down harder against Yami’s dick, sucking him firmly, sighing with relief and happiness as he felt Yami buck forwards into his mouth, his hands tightening in his hair. If he wasn’t so damn uncomfortable and anxious…he would fuck Yami right here.

Yami thrust his hips forwards suddenly, and Kaiba gagged as a hot, thick liquid slid down the back of his throat. He felt his eyes water as he choked slightly, and tried to pull away, but Yami’s bound hands behind his head had trapped him in place, and to his surprise, Yami began thrusting into his mouth so hard, he could barely think or breathe.

Yami’s dick slid wonderfully past his teeth, rubbing lewdly across his tongue as semen gathered at his lip, and Kaiba held his breath, feeling his own dick leak wetly in his pants. Okay. Yami was fucking him in the mouth. This was fine. Wonderful actually.

Kaiba heard voices echoing from afar and he felt Yami freeze, feeling his thighs trembling as they paused mid-thrust, and Kaiba slowly eased his head away, wiping the cum off his chin, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as the voices grew closer. It sounded like a group of girls.

Yami panicked, shivering from the sudden cold grazing across his dick, feeling Kaiba ease away from him slowly to stand, and suddenly, he was being kissed sweetly, and Yami could taste his own cum on Kaiba’s lips.

He heard faint clinking, and the binding around his wrists loosened. Soft knuckles brushed across his cheek in a gentle caress before light footsteps faded down the alleyway, and Yami blindly fumbled to get his pants back on, feeling his belt slipping off his wrists.

He yanked the blindfold off his face and stared at the soft gray scarf in his hands, hearing a group of giggling girls passing him by at the mouth of the alleyway.

_“Right? …And then he totally didn’t call me back!”  
  
“Why?! What the fuck was his problem? I thought you guys had a good date!”_

Yami slowly clicked his belt back around his hips, staring at the angry red welts around his wrists from where the leather had dug into his skin, and his dick itched from the wet clamminess of his own cum.  
  
He searched the ground for his other belt, quietly slipping out his phone to use as a flashlight as he waited for the girls to pass.

_“Because he’s a dick! He read all my messages though!”_

Kaiba leaned his back against the wall, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he tried to keep himself composed.  
Yami was at the other end of the alleyway.  
He needed to get farther away in case Yami decided to come his way.

_“Gross! He left you on ‘read’!”_

_“I know right?”_

The voices faded and Yami tapped his phone with shaking fingers, his eyes stinging from the sudden brightness. He scanned the ground, realizing with a jolt that his other belt had disappeared.

Kaiba had taken it as a souvenir.  
  
His chest swelling with a strange mixture of pride and anxiety, Yami slipped his phone back into his pocket and hugged himself tightly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

This was fine. If Kaiba wanted to meet like this…he would endure it.

He wrapped the scarf around his neck and deeply inhaled Kaiba’s warm scent, feeling surprisingly full and satisfied.  
That was fun.  
If they hadn’t been interrupted….

Yami shook the dirty thoughts from his mind and hurried out of the alleyway and down the street, aiming to get to the main street as fast as possible, feeling lighthearted and oddly pleased.

Kaiba heard Yami’s footsteps fade down the alleyway, and he glanced down at the belt in his hands, cursing himself for his stupidity. He wrapped the belt around his arm and pulled his sleeve over it, thinking it looked oddly lumpy, but he didn’t care.  
  
He just couldn’t be photographed carrying such an incriminating article of Yugi’s clothing.

Yami.

Not Yugi.  
There was a fucking difference.  
But…didn’t Yami wear Yugi’s clothing?

Shaking off the rising confusion, Kaiba straightened up and ruffled his hair messily. He already had sex hair, so it would create less suspicion if he purposely looked more disheveled than usual.

He casually strode down the alleyway and out onto the street, keeping his hands tucked into his pockets with his head lowered, feeling his cheeks burn as he regretted leaving his scarf with Yami. Whatever.

* * *

Yami stood at the corner of the wide crossing, reading the messages from Maconnal.

 **xlmaconnalx:** its 2AM. Please answer me.  
**xlmaconnalx:** are you mad at me, Chiro?

 **12Chiro:** No.  
**12Chiro:** I’ve just been busy. I was out on a date tonight! (star)

 **xlmaconnalx:** WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** yep! (grin)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** UM?!?! SPILL!!??!?

 **12Chiro:** nothing special. I just haven’t seen him in a while, so I’m glad we got to see each other

 **xlmaconnalx:** WHO IS HE?!?1 WHAT’S HIS NAMEW!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** OOO PICS?!?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** Show me pics!!!! (rainbow)(star)(heart)  
  
**12Chiro:** ok maybe sometime!!  
**12Chiro:** I wasn’t wearing makeup so we didn’t take pictures!

Kaiba stood at the other end of the crossing, unable to believe his luck…or misfortune. Yami was standing on the other side, completely unaware of his surroundings with his nose buried in his phone.  
Jeez.  
Had he always been this unguarded?!  
It was dark, and he was clearly alone! He was practically asking to be assaulted again! Was that why he didn’t struggle?  
Was assault something that happened to him often?

Guilt gnawed at his insides and Kaiba shuffled his feet nervously, feeling his palms sweat in his pockets.

He could just walk right by…and Yami wouldn’t even notice. Who the fuck was he texting on his phone?! His boyfriend?!

The light turned green, and Kaiba took purposeful steps forward, pleased to see that Yami was too wrapped up in his phone to even notice the light had changed.

 **xlmaconnalx:** omg bish whatever!!! You look cute with or without make up!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** you missed some awesome Yami photos. I saved them for you from…

“Hey.”

Yami jerked his head up, wavering on the spot as he saw Kaiba towering before him in the semi-darkness, and Yami felt his mouth go dry, staring at Kaiba’s hair, which was unusually messy. Handsome….

He swallowed tightly, trying to find his voice, his heart thumping frantically, and he pressed his phone towards his chest, hiding the screen from view.  
“Hey.”

“What are you doing out here?” Kaiba asked roughly, seeing Yami blink slowly up at him and frown. His chest tightened strangely, and he wondered if he should’ve just walked by without saying anything.  
He couldn’t help but stare at the way his scarf was wrapped snugly around Yami’s neck, and his stomach swooped to his feet.

If Yami hated the assault, why would he casually wear the offending article seemingly without a care in the world?

“I’m…” Yami felt his tongue swell as he swallowed the rest of his sentence. _Meeting you out here. You are Shin. You bastard. Where is my belt? You have it, don’t you?_

He raked his gaze down Kaiba’s slender form, seeing an unnatural bunching along his forearm, and Yami realized Kaiba had hidden his belt up his sleeve.  
The roll of the belt was still clearly visible through the fabric of his coat.  
More blatant proof that Kaiba was Shin.

Kaiba felt himself sweat as Yami spaced out and stared at his arm with a strange look on his face. Yep. This was a mistake. He was leaving.

He brushed past Yami, and heard him call out behind him. “Wait! Kaiba…!”

Clenching his fists in his pockets, Kaiba answered without turning around, “What?”

He couldn’t find it in himself to look at Yami any longer.  
He might kiss him on the spot, and then suffer a harsh rejection.

“I’m coming with you,” Yami said hastily, moving to stand beside Kaiba, gazing up at his tall form, feeling himself blush. Kaiba was talking with him so casually…right after assaulting him, acting as if nothing was wrong.  
Such a two-faced bastard.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kaiba snorted, turning to walk down the street, feeling his phone buzzing incessantly in his pocket, undoubtedly with #spotted notifications.

“Neither am I,” Yami answered readily, silencing his phone in his pocket. He didn’t need any distractions from Maconnal. He wanted to focus all of his attention on Kaiba beside him.

Kaiba felt an alien wave of jealousy surge up inside him as he heard Yami’s answer.  
A lie.  
Yami was clearly going somewhere.  
What the fuck was he doing walking down that deserted street?

“Are you meeting a friend?” Kaiba asked gruffly, hating himself. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk in front of him, feeling a strange heat emanating from Yami walking beside him. Fuck.  
He could feel his boner returning with full force, and Kaiba willed himself not to think about it. He had been too busy sucking Yami off to even take care of himself.

Yami was taken aback by the sudden interest and he shook his head, smirking privately, “No. I was just out for a walk.”

“Well don’t walk with your nose in your phone,” Kaiba snapped, curling his fingers around his own phone in his pocket.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Yami responded lightly, wondering what point Kaiba was trying to make. He had already made himself an easy target! What more did he want?

They passed several blocks in silence, and Kaiba wondered how he could glean more personal information from Yami without asking questions that sounded like they came straight out of an interrogation room.  
He could feel himself slipping as he crafted questions and answers in his own mind.  
  
_“Nice scarf, where’d you get it?”_ he would ask. _  
  
“My attacker used it as a blindfold while he assaulted me.” _ Yami would answer. _  
  
“Right.”  
  
_ And more silence would follow.

Yami felt his anxiety rise higher the longer the silence stretched on between them and he desperately wondered if there was anything he could ask to gauge Kaiba’s interest. He could feel himself slipping as he crafted questions and answers in his own mind.

 _“Do you like me? Just…as a friend…?”_ he would ask, and Kaiba would snort and scoff.

_“We’re not friends.”_

_“Right.”_

And more silence would follow.

Yami suddenly had a stroke of inspiration.  
Actually, there was something he could talk openly with Kaiba about!

“I have a stalker,” Yami said plainly, stealing a sideways glance at Kaiba, seeing his face remain eerily neutral. “What do you do with stalkers?”

Kaiba felt his stomach churn with guilt and nervousness. Was Yami asking for his advice on how to deal with…himself? Shin? Who was more like a rapist?

“You report them,” Kaiba growled, feeling himself sweat.

“I don’t want to report him,” Yami said amicably as they turned a corner, and they paused at another crossing. “He means well…I think.”

Kaiba reeled, unable to believe what he was hearing. Was Yami fucking serious?! In what dictionary did “assault” translate to “meaning well”?!

“All stalkers are crazy. If you don’t reciprocate the way they want in their crazy heads…they’ll rape or murder you.” Kaiba said, feeling a slight headache coming on.

 _In your case, that would be rape, wouldn’t it, Kaiba_? Yami thought gleefully, nodding and forcing his face to remain impassive.

“And you could prevent your stalker from finding you, if you stopped walking around past midnight in downtown,” Kaiba continued, wondering where he was going with this conversation. _He_ was Yami’s stalker. It didn’t matter where Yami went. He could find him easily.

“I can take care of myself,” Yami retorted, feeling his anger rising. Kaiba was really one to talk.

Kaiba felt his irritation peak as he recalled the way Yami had begged to be let go.

_“Shin, I’ll give you a kiss…!”_

For fuck’s sake, was that what Yami meant by saying he could take care of himself? Egging his attacker on?

They headed down a familiar street and Kaiba realized they were a block away from the game shop. He had better make an attempt to get closer to Yami…!  
It was all or nothing. Because he didn’t know if this would be the last time he would get to see or speak to Yami at all.

“Are you asking for my help?” Kaiba said roughly, seeing the dark roof of the game shop rise into view. Damn. He was out of time.

Yami jumped on this invitation. “Yes,” he answered quickly, feeling his cheeks flush warmly. “What would you suggest?”

 _I suggested reporting him_ , Kaiba thought spitefully, but instead, he said, “I’ll lend you one of my bodyguards.”

Yami blinked and paused in his step, realizing they were standing in front of the game shop. He hadn’t even realized Kaiba had walked him all the way back home…!

“No thank you…” Yami said carefully, thinking that Kaiba would have a hard time assaulting him again if one of his own guards were assigned to follow him around.

“I insist,” Kaiba replied coldly, folding his arms across his chest. It would make him feel better if Yami was guarded by one of his men while he walked around Domino with his face buried in his phone.

He could pay the guard to be negligent on certain nights…if Yami decided he wanted to wander into a dark alleyway again.

“I’ll think about it,” Yami answered vaguely, forcing his feet to move towards the door of the game shop.

“I’m fucking serious, Yami.” Kaiba hissed, feeling Yami’s belt burn into his skin underneath his sleeve. “Protect yourself first before anything else.”  
God, he was such a fucking hypocrite.

“I’ll let you know. Thank you for the offer, Kaiba,” Yami said seriously, turning away and dipping his nose into the folds of his scarf, inhaling deeply again.  
Thanks for the scarf.

“How?” Kaiba’s voice echoed from behind him, and Yami paused mid-step.

“How what?” Yami asked blandly, seeing a light flicker on in the second story window. Damn. Their voices had woken Yugi.  
Maybe it wasn’t too late to ask for a kiss.  
What the hell was he even thinking about?  
Yugi was about to come outside….

“How the fuck…will you let me know?” Kaiba asked through clenched teeth, feeling his panic rising as he saw Yugi’s shadow hovering by the glass window of the game shop.

“I’ll…call you.” Yami said slowly, seeing the door swing back, and Yugi rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning widely. “That or you have my tw—"

“With what number?” Kaiba interrupted, his anxiety causing his throat to close as Yugi shot him a sleepy glare.

“Kaiba-kun? What’s up?” Yugi asked tiredly, beckoning towards Yami. “Come inside! It’s cold!”

“You don’t have my number?” Yami said playfully, suddenly realizing that he was the one with all the information.  
Kaiba didn’t know that he was Chiro.  
Kaiba didn’t know that he knew he was Shin.  
Kaiba didn’t know anything.  
Hilarious and well-deserved.

“Are you shitting me right now?” Kaiba hissed through clenched teeth, and he slid his phone out from his pocket. “Give me your number.”

Yugi frowned, his confusion rising as he saw Yami smirk so devilishly, it made his skin crawl. What...was going on…?

“Just add me on LINE,” Yami said with a small wave. “It’s ‘Yami’ with three ‘i’s. Easy to remember. Good night, Kaiba.”

Kaiba watched as Yami disappeared behind the door of the game shop, and he turned angrily on his heel to march down the street back towards his mansion.  
Yami with three ‘i’s.  
Creative.  
He could’ve guessed that with his eyes closed.

He slipped his phone out and logged out of Shin’s profile, hastily adding Yami in his contacts, seeing the friend request refresh, and he was accepted immediately.  
Wow. That was quick.  
  
Maybe Yami was more tech savvy than he gave him credit for.

His phone buzzed with another notification, and Kaiba glanced down at his screen excitedly.

 **Yamiii:** See? Easy.

Kaiba stopped at the crossing, even though the light was green and the street was completely empty.

 **KaiBlueEye:** (devil frown)

Yami locked himself in the bathroom, ignoring Yugi’s questions, replying happily to Kaiba’s message.

 **Yamiii:** wow your username makes me cringe (vomit)

Kaiba bit his lip and considered sending Yami a photo of his dick in retaliation, but decided against it.

 **111:** (gun) (middle finger) better?

 **Yamiii:** not at all, but it’s an improvement (tears of laughter)

Letting his breath out in a slow hiss, Kaiba felt a rush of deep satisfaction. Finally. A direct connection to Yami, without any interruptions. He hurried across the street, feeling his phone buzzing excitedly in his pocket. He would check them all slowly when he sat back down behind his desk.

Yami frowned at his screen, staring at the tiny text at the bottom.

_-111 is away-_

**Yamiii:** hey.  
**Yamiii:** don’t leave in the middle of a conversation.  
  
_-111 is away-_

He logged out and switched to Chiro’s account, seeing a slew of unread messages from Maconnal.

 **xlmaconnalx:** are you mad because I asked you to draw a vibrator scene?

 **xlmaconnalx:** you can tell me, chiro. I wont judge!! (heart)  
**xlmaconnalx:** btw how long have you had a boyfriend????  
**xlmaconnalx:** I’ve never heard you talk about him!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** where’d you guys meet??!! When?!?

 **12Chiro:** calm down M! (hug)  
**12Chiro:** I just had an unusually busy day!!!  
**12Chiro:** also, what vibrator scene??

 **xlmaconnalx:** AAAAAAAA CHIROOO (crying face)  
**xlmaconnalx:** ok cuz I thought you were mad at me!!

 **xlmaconnalx:** don’t call me ‘M’ too, omfg that stupid buttface Shin does it all the time

 **12Chiro:** he does what?!?

 **xlmaconnalx:** he calls me M!!! (angry frown)

 _Ah_ , Yami thought pleasantly. How would Maconnal feel about Kaiba being Shin?

He briefly entertained the thought, and he heard Yugi knock tentatively on the bathroom door.

“Yami! You’ve been so quiet in there! Are you okay?!”

“Taking a shower, Aibou. I’ll be out soon.” Yami replied hastily, setting his phone down on the counter and stepping out of his pants.

Kaiba rushed into his room and shut the door quietly behind him, sliding his phone out from his pocket and checking it eagerly.

 **Yamiii:** hey.  
**Yamiii:** don’t leave in the middle of a conversation.

_-Yamiii is away-_

Shit. Kaiba cursed to himself and hastily replied, wondering if he had fucked up.

 **111:** I was traveling. I don’t shove my face in my phone while walking  
**111:** you call this a conversation?

Kaiba blinked, wishing he could take the last message back. Why did he sound like such a callous asshole?!

Yami shut the water off and heard his phone buzzing across the bathroom counter.

He stepped out, almost slipping in his haste as he scooped his phone up to read the messages, frowning at Kaiba’s tone.

 **Yamiii:** k

Yami logged out of his account and back into Chiro’s, thinking Kaiba was more entertaining to speak with when he was texting as Shin.

 **12Chiro:** Shin shinshishinshin.  
**12Chiro** : you’ve been silent all night!

Kaiba felt his eyes water and he bit his tongue, willing himself not to feel anything. He had fucked up. Badly.  
Yami had just replied with the letter ‘k’.  
Wasn’t that the quintessential text-equivalent of a middle finger?  
Fuck.

On the other hand, Chiro sounded unusually chirpy.

 **Shinnn:** hey.  
**Shinnn:** I…fucked up.

Yami toweled his hair dry and smirked. He wrapped the towel around his waist and padded out of the bathroom towards his room.

 **12Chiro:** oh yea? (grin)

 **Shinnn:** it’s not funny.

 **12Chiro:** I’m not laughing.

 **Shinnn:** you’ll hear about it anyway, so here goes.

 **12Chiro:** oh no. I don’t want to hear it. What did you do.

 **Shinnn:** ……..  
**Shinnn:** nevermind.

 _Hey!_ Yami thought angrily. He was in the middle of pulling on his shirt, and he stuck his arms through the holes of his tank top, his fingers flying across his screen, replying quickly.

 **12Chiro:** ok tell me. Seriously.

Kaiba sat down heavily at his desk and palmed his face, feeling his eyes heating up terribly, and the screen began to blur in his vision.  
No. No this wasn’t happening.  
He wasn’t going to fucking cry.

He pressed his palms tightly into his eyes, taking a deep gasping breath, feeling himself shake.  
Damn it.  
Yami clearly…didn’t feel anything for him.  
And he had forced himself on him…again.  
Sucked his dick.  
Swallowed his cum, happily.  
Forcefully kissed him afterwards.  
Goddamn it all.

 **Shinnn:** I used  
**Shinnn:** the spotted app to find Yami downtwn  
**Shinnn:** and…I touched him agan.  
**Shinnn:** but this time…I went a little to far  
**Shinnn:** ….and I took his belt.  
**Shinnn:** im going to kill myself with it.

 **Shinnn:** I deserve to die. I’m a terrible person for doing that to him again.  
**Shinnn:** he haes me.  
**Shinnn:** he called me out by name because I apologized to him in that stupd  
**Shinnn:** twitter messg. He knws it was me.

Yami scanned the texts slowly, his concern rising as he gazed at the typos.  
Kaiba was usually very careful with his spelling….  
He bit his lip, moving to sit at the edge of his bed, feeling his chest tighten strangely. Was Kaiba…feeling bad about it?!

Kaiba heard his phone buzzing across his desk, and he let his breath out slowly, lowering his hands into his lap. His face was damp and his palms were wet with tears.

He blinked, feeling another choking sob wrenching its way out from his body and he stood up quickly, slamming his fist down onto the surface of his desk, feeling his knuckles sting and smart. Damn.

He brushed the tears off his face and read Chiro’s texts slowly, forcing himself to breathe evenly, to calm down.

 **12Chiro:** omg don’t talk like that.  
**12Chiro:** suicide isn’t funny.  
**12Chiro** : if he didn’t fight back, it meant he liked it!  
  
**12Chiro:** cheer up!

_Cheer up.  
If he didn’t fight back, it meant he liked it!  
Cheer up.  
If he didn’t fight back, it meant he liked it!  
Cheer up._

Empty words. Lies. Kaiba stared at the texts so hard, his vision blurred again, and he saw a tear drip down the end of his nose. He brushed it away angrily.

 **Shinnn:** I think…im hopelessly in love with him.  
**Shinnn:** your fault.

 _My fault?_ Yami thought nervously, reading Kaiba’s words again, feeling his stomach flutter wonderfully. He gazed at the scarf hanging on his bedpost and he leaned towards it, burying his nose onto the soft fabric, inhaling the warm scent deeply, feeling himself grow aroused.  
Sure.  
It was his fault.

 **12Chiro:** ok ok! its my fault.  
**12Chiro:** YOU’RE WELCOME!!  
**12Chiro:** you horny bastard.

 **Shinnn:** stop.  
**Shinnn:** just stop talking to me.  
**Shinnn:** you’re convincing me of something that isn’t real  
**Shinnn:** its unhealthy. for me.  
**Shinnn:** goodbye chiro.  
**Shinnn:** it was nice knowing you.  
  
Yami drew in a sharp breath, and frantically spammed the chat with messages.

 **12Chiro** : DON’T BLOCK ME  
**12Chiro:** hey.  
**12Chiro:** don’t jump to conclusions you idiot.  
**12Chiro:** he loves you toooo (heart)

Yami leaned back onto his bed, feeling his heart race.  
 Stringing Kaiba along…was a bit painful, and he felt guilty doing it, but he needed Kaiba to know exactly how he had felt, and he wasn’t going to reveal himself until Kaiba understood perfectly, from his point of view.  
Then and only then…

 **Shinnn:** shut up. he doesn’t.  
**Shinnn:** hey, you know, I got his contact information  
**Shinnn:** and I fucked that up too!  
**Shinnn:** I’m an unlovable person.  
**Shinnn:** why can’t I behave normally in front of him

 **Shinnn:** everything hurts.  
  
_-Shinnn is away-_

Kaiba tossed his phone aside and fell face down onto his bed, turning his head to the side, staring at his hands lying on the mattress. He slowly curled his fingers into his palms, gathering the sheets beneath his fingers, feeling everything swirl and dip down beneath him.

He felt dizzy, nauseous, sick, and tired, of everything.  
  
His phone buzzed on his desk, and he ignored it.

He heard a soft knock at his door, and Mokuba’s voice rang out from behind it.

“Seto?”

“Don’t come in,” Kaiba said despondently, forcing himself into a sitting position, realizing his cheeks were wet again. Damn.

The door creaked open and Kaiba felt his face burn with humiliation. He stared pointedly out his window, hearing Mokuba’s footsteps approaching him softly, and the mattress dipped down beside him.

“Seto…you went out without the car,” Mokuba said slowly, frowning as he spied the odd wet patch on the mattress. He glanced up at his brother’s face, seeing a lone tear hugging the curve of Seto’s jaw, and shock rooted him to the spot.

W-Was Seto crying?!

“Seto, what’s wrong?!” Mokuba cried, inching forward to throw his arms around Kaiba’s waist, squeezing him as tightly as he could manage.

He heard repetitive buzzing coming from Seto’s phone on the desk, and he stared at it for a long time. Did Seto get into a fight with his friend?

“It’s okay, you guys will make up,” Mokuba said vaguely, and Seto snapped his head around to gaze incredulously at his younger brother. What?

“What makes you say that?” Kaiba asked miserably, attempting to compose himself, letting Mokuba’s warmth seep into his body.

“Because it’s stupid to stay mad at each other. Just apologize,” Mokuba said plainly, and he felt Seto shift on the bed.

Kaiba reached down and gently grabbed ahold of Mokuba’s shoulders, holding him at arm’s length, staring deep into his large, gray eyes, seeing his brother blink curiously back at him.

“What?” Mokuba asked, feeling Seto give his shoulders a warm squeeze. The staring was making him uncomfortable!

“I’m…” _Gay,_ Kaiba finished in his mind, and he scrambled for another way to say it that wouldn’t sound as bad.

“Stupid? …Annoying? Dumb?” Mokuba added unhelpfully, twisting out of his grasp and moving to climb off the bed. “I’m going to bed.”

“I’m gay,” Kaiba said softly, and Mokuba felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn’t turn around. He made his way steadily to the door, thinking of all the times Seto had purposely gone out of his way to challenge Yugi, to gift Yugi with the newest tech, and had insisted on inviting Yugi to every high-profile Duel Monsters event.

“I believe you,” Mokuba replied, pulling the door open and staring out into the dark hallway.

Kaiba felt his anxiety rise, thinking that it wasn’t a matter of credibility, but a personal struggle.

“I’m being serious, Mokuba.”

“And I said I believe you, Seto.” Mokuba said moodily, throwing Seto a reassuring smile over his shoulder. Seto looked unusually helpless, sitting with his legs tucked underneath him in a formal sitting position, and Mokuba wondered if he ought to feel concerned. He thought it was super obvious.

“You believe me,” Kaiba repeated stupidly, feeling numb all over. Mokuba was taking it surprisingly well.

“Yeah.” Mokuba mused, and it suddenly occurred to him that that was probably why Seto had been crying. He had talked to Yugi, and had probably confessed his feelings, and then Yugi had rejected him…because Yugi…liked…Anzu?

“I’m sorry if he doesn’t like you back,” Mokuba added gruffly, turning to leave, and Kaiba felt a pang of embarrassment and terror sear through his chest.  
How would Mokuba know that Yami didn’t like him back?!  
It was because Mokuba often talked with Yugi, right?  
That was it, wasn’t it?

“Who? Who doesn’t like me back?” Kaiba asked in a rushed tone, feeling his entire being heat up with anger and frustration.

Mokuba frowned, seeing Seto grab his knees so tightly his knuckles whitened. Maybe… he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Answer me, Mokuba!” Kaiba hissed, seeing Mokuba’s eyes widen.

“Uh…Y-Yugi. Gosh Seto. Maybe if you were a bit nicer instead of being so forcefu—" Mokuba paused mid-sentence, flashing back to the time he had stepped into the twins’ bedroom, and had accidently caught a glimpse of Yami’s computer screen background, and chills ran up his spine.  
It had been a drawing of Seto.

  
Yami had stood from his bed and moved to shut his laptop so quick, Mokuba thought he had been seeing things, he

But then, Yami had loomed threateningly over him, looking absolutely murderous while hissing, _“Get out.”_ And Mokuba remembered feeling so afraid, he scrambled out the door so fast, he almost tripped on his own feet.

And that was the incident which had launched his investigation into 12Chiro.

Kaiba frowned, seeing Mokuba sway on the spot while spacing out, looking deeply confused. Shit. Did he need to explain how gay men had sex?

“Um…” Mokuba let go of the door handle and turned to face his brother, fidgeting nervously. “You do…like Yugi, right?”

“No,” Kaiba responded viciously, feeling deeply offended. “It’s Yami.” And he saw Mokuba’s cheeks redden so suddenly, it threw him off slightly. “What?”

Mokuba blinked rapidly, thinking that this was the first time he had ever heard Seto even acknowledge Yami. Even during duels, Seto called Yami _“Yugi.”_  
Was Seto even talking to Yami?  
Seto was hopeless.  
If this went on, Seto would be crying on his bed until next year, and Yami clearly had feelings for Seto…!

He made his way steadily towards Seto and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged across from him, pointing at the phone on the desk. “Send him a text, or call him.”

Kaiba blinked, taken aback by the sudden change in Mokuba’s tone and behavior. What?  
Why?  
No!

“You don’t even have his number, Seto, how are you going to make him like you back?” Mokuba asked fiendishly. He had everyone’s numbers memorized, and he knew Seto didn’t have Yami’s number.

“I have his number,” Seto replied, sounding disgruntled, and he eased off the bed to grab his phone.

“Good! So just ask him out on a date!” Mokuba said cleverly, rocking back and forth excitedly. “And just say, ‘Hey, let’s hang out!’”

Coaching Seto on how to talk with Yami was beginning to sound like fun. Seto would flip if he saw the drawings by 12Chiro, so Mokuba decided he would tell his older brother after a few dates.

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch as he sat down behind his desk and pulled his phone closer, staring at the jumble of texts from Chiro glowing across his screen.  
Or…he could just fantasize about it. Because it was never going to happen.  
It was sweet how Mokuba thought it would be that easy.

“Okay, Mokuba.” Kaiba said slowly, giving his brother a nod, seeing Mokuba beam brightly at him. “I’ll do that.”

“Yeah, good. Do it now.” Mokuba nodded vigorously, “I’ll watch you.”

Kaiba glanced down at his screen and read Chiro’s messages, halfheartedly texting a non-existent reply.

 **12Chiro:** hey.  
**12Chiro:** don’t joke about killing yourself  
**12Chiro:** HEY answer.  
  
_-missed call from 12Chiro-_  
  
**12Chiro:** Seriously shin. Its not the end of the world.  
  
**12Chiro:** I talked with Yami. He said this. _-screenshot-_

Intrigued, Kaiba tapped on the screenshot, seeing Mokuba shift excitedly on his bed. “Did you do it?”

“Yes…” Kaiba lied, his eyes nailed to the photo Chiro had sent. Chiro had direct contact with Yami too! What the fuck!

 **Yamiii:** I was assaulted by a crazy fan…the same one but…  
**Yamiii:** it was better this time around (grin)  
**Yamiii:** I like him. Whoever he is.  
  
**12Chiro** : THAT’S NOT OK!!  
**12Chiro** : REPORT HIM OMFG!!! (crying face)  
**12Chiro** : don’t let…

“Bye Seto,” Mokuba said happily. He had seen Seto’s face brighten for a moment, and he knew he had done something right. He rushed out of the room and slammed the door.

Kaiba glanced up and stared at his empty bed, his ears ringing. Was there a way Chiro could have fabricated those texts? Possible…but, this further confirmed that Chiro was loosely linked to the dweeb squad. Who did Yami talk with the most?  
  
Anzu, the friendship bitch and…Yugi. Was Chiro Yugi? No fucking way!

 **Shinnn:** how do I know that’s not a fake photo

Yami bit his tongue so hard, he felt his eyes water. Damn, Kaiba was being cynical as always. And here he had been worried that Kaiba had tried to hang himself with the damn belt.

“Yami…what are you doing?” Yugi asked wearily, sitting on the edge of Yami’s bed, eyeing the new additions to the bedpost. A light blue tie and a gray cashmere scarf. They looked expensive.  
Were they gifts…from Kaiba?

“Where did those come from?” Yugi pointed at the tie specifically and Yami clicked his phone off, sighing.

“Kaiba,” Yami said slowly, wondering how much of the truth he ought to tell Yugi. If Yugi knew he was willingly letting Kaiba assault him….

“Kaiba?!” Yugi asked incredulously, feeling his concern rising as Yami nodded solemnly, looking depressed. “Why would he give you that? Weird!”

“Well, he didn’t really _give_ it to me…” Yami began, and Yugi cut across him, sounding stern. “Well you can’t just steal his stuff, Yami! He’ll know his stuff is going missing! How are you even doing that?!”

“He says he likes me back, Yugi,” Yami insisted, feeling himself shake as he spoke. He couldn’t even believe the words coming out of his mouth, and Yugi seemed to feel the same way.

“Yeah? I’ll believe it when I see it. Kaiba-kun is so selfish, I don’t think he’s capable.” Yugi snorted, eyeing the scarf again with half the mind to text Mokuba about it just to confirm. He didn’t want Kaiba breaking down their door at 5AM demanding Yami return his tie. It looked like the one he wore quite often!

“He does…!” Yami said desperately, clutching his phone to his chest, trying to calm his aching heart. “He said—"

“He can say whatever he wants over a message,” Yugi answered seriously, giving Yami a worried pat on the shoulder. “Maybe you should take a break from all that…drawing that you do. It’s getting to your head.”

The digital clock on Yami’s nightstand read 3:01AM and Yugi frowned, thinking of all the nights he had spent lying awake beside Yami, who had pretended to be asleep, but would wake up with his eyes puffy and swollen. He knew that this was something Yami would silently cry himself to sleep over, without trying to worry him, but that action was worrying in itself.

Yami paled, seeing Yugi sweep his gaze over the tie and the scarf again and he couldn’t help but feel a crushing despair. Kaiba had willingly followed him into that alleyway! Kaiba said he wanted to…!

Yugi sighed, and sensed Yami’s distress. He tried to sound as reassuring as possible. “You can start by spending more time with him. Yami?”

“He likes me,” Yami repeated, trying to convince himself. Shin had said so.  
Kaiba was Shin. It was real.  
It was real! Shin wasn’t a stranger.  
Shin was Kaiba!  
  
Yugi decided to remain silent and he sat down on his bed, pulling the covers over his head, his resentment towards Kaiba rising.

Yami felt his phone buzzing in his lap, and he ignored it, wondering why he still felt so unfulfilled. Kaiba had basically confessed! He had what he wanted!

Or was he really crazy, having had this wishful mindset for so long, he had somehow managed to convince himself that Shin was Kaiba. But the scarf and tie was solid proof! The tie even had his initials!

Kaiba stared at his phone, waiting for a response. It had been fifteen minutes. Nothing.

Hissing in annoyance, he tossed his phone aside and threw himself down on his bed once more, hating himself. Why was he acting so stupid and pitiful?  
He was Seto fucking Kaiba.  
If he persisted long enough, Yami would come around.

He sat up suddenly, feeling a strange surge of motivation.

He snatched up his phone and sent Yami a few more texts before clicking his phone off and turning over, shivering from the cold. Damn.  
What would he give right now, to have Yami in his bed?  
A lot.  
A little short of everything.  
Everything.

* * *

 **Author’s note:**  
  
This chapter is dedicated to **helene_of_flowers**! ILUUUuuUUu!! Thank you for your extremely long and wonderful reviews you send to me while you're reading! its quite an experience and it feels so rewarding!

I hope everyone had a wonderful time reading this story up until now! Please leave a review!  
Things are heating up I guess :D Stay tuned for more next wednesday!

I don't know why, but I always feel like I have to write a scene where someone "comes out" to people close to them! I personally love reading coming out stories, and it is pride month after all! Happy (almost end of) pride month everyone!

much love,  
UGLI


	14. It’s no wonder you’re single!

There was a loud, hollow buzzing, and Kaiba patted blindly around his head for his phone, his fingertips finding the edge of his nightstand. He stretched out a bit further and fumbled for his phone, dragging his head around to peer into the screen.

5:05 AM

 **12Chiro:** hey hey why haven’t you….  
**12Chiro:** shin…?  
**12Chiro:** SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN…  
**12Chiro:** (skull)(gun)

 **xlmaconnalx:** ………? uuuh what?  
**xlmaconnalx:** POTATO! WHAT IS THIS??  
**xlmaconnalx:** ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT?!?  
**xlmaconnalx:** OMG I NEVER KNEW YOU…  
  
Kaiba bolted upright, instantly wide awake as he tapped on M’s name, a mixture of dread and bile rising up in his throat.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** OMG I NEVER KNEW YOU LIKED ME…!  
**xlmaconnalx:** maybe you ARE handsome (grin)  
**xlmaconnalx:** when and where? Just say the word and im there!

Letting his breath out in a slow hiss, Kaiba scrolled up through the chat, cursing himself for his own stupidity as he read his own texts from last night.

 **Shinnn:** hey. I wanna see your face  
**Shinnn:** meet me for lunch tomorrow?  
**Shinnn:** and don’t say no.  
**Shinnn:** show up and say no to my face.

 **xlmaconnalx:** ………? uuuh what?

 _Shit_ , Kaiba thought darkly, palming his face painfully as he tabbed away from the chat. Exhaustion weighed heavily on his shoulders.

He had originally meant to send that to Yami, but must’ve nodded off in-between and accidentally tapped on Maconnal’s name and sent it to him instead! Fuck.

He was never going to hear the end of this from Chiro.

Sure enough, his phone continued to buzz in his hand, and Kaiba glanced down at it, deciding to ignore it until he was properly awake and dressed.

Yami’s eyes burned as he spammed Shin’s chat log, hating Kaiba with all of his might.

So, since he had rejected Kaiba on Duelist Kingdom, Kaiba was now turning towards fans like M…? For what? Meaningless sex?!

 **12Chiro:** hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**12Chiro:** don’t you DARE go out on a date with M  
**12Chiro:** you’re so shallow. Its cus he’s pretty, isn’t he?  
**12Chiro:** ANSWER ME SHIN!!!  
**12Chiro:** what happened to being yami’s #1 fanboy, you freak?  
**12Chiro:** or was that a lie?  
**12Chiro** : ALSO I KNOW YOU TOOK HIS BELT  
**12Chiro:** SDKSHFSLDKJSLFKDSD ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

He switched out of his account and sent Kaiba a few vague messages, intent on flooding Kaiba’s phone.

 **Yamiii:** hey  
**Yamiii:** what are you up to?  
**Yamiii** : …?  
**Yamiii:** kaiiibaaaaa

No answer.

Thunking his head down on his pillow, Yami felt his eyelids ache from sleep deprivation. This was agonizing. What the hell was Kaiba’s problem?!

His phone buzzed in his hand and Yami lifted his head eagerly, his hopes dashed as he saw it was Maconnal.

 **xlmaconnalx:** lol did you see the screenshot I sent you?

 **xlmaconnalx:** hey be real with me for one sec, chiro, ok?  
**xlmaconnalx:** have you met shin before?  
**xlmaconnalx:** is he cute???? He went to confess to yami, right?  
**xlmaconnalx:** did you hear anything from Anzu?  
**xlmaconnalx:** I know ur kinda friends with her

 _He is Seto Kaiba, and he is mine!_ Yami thought angrily, pressing his thumbs into his screen so hard, he saw green discolorations as he typed.

 **12Chiro:** yeah im going to be real with you for “one sec”  
**12Chiro:** you and i are friends right?  
**12Chiro:** so im going to be blunt and honest  
**12Chiro:** he is mine.  
**12Chiro:** Back the fuck off.  
**12Chiro:** do NOT agree to that date  
  
**12Chiro:** I want to see screenshot proof of you rejecting him.  
  
**12Chiro:** if you do choose to go on that date with him…  
  
**12Chiro:** we are no longer friends.  
  
**12Chiro:** is that real enough for you yet, Emery?

There was a full three minutes of silence before M replied, sounding frightened and offended.

 **xlmaconnalx:** whoaaaaaa….c-c-calm down……  
**xlmaconnalx:** …chiro. Its ok...i wont…  
**xlmaconnalx:** he must be cute if you’re that serious about him…hm?

 _This is not a joking matter!_ Yami hissed to himself as he felt a solid rush of anger, and he considered revealing his identity to M.

 **xlmaconnalx:** ….i also never remember telling you my real name  
**xlmaconnalx:** did you hear it from fluffykuri?  
**xlmaconnalx:** But I trust her not to tell anyone.  
**xlmaconnalx:** ………or was it dokihara…..  
**xlmaconnalx:** but I trust him too…we made a pact  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** hahahaAHHAhaah I just had an INSANE thought.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** the only other person who would know my name is seto kaiba  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** from the time I met up with him. He remembers me.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** or should I say…YOU remember me.  
  
Wait…wait….  
Yami held his breath, wondering if he had been caught.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** cuz ive been thinking about this a lot. And im not stupid, ok?  
  
**xlmaconnalx:**  you have a good tone to your texts, but you can’t fool me.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** you’re smart, chiro. Very smart.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** and very anonymous. But when I called for a meet up...twice  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** guess who showed up?  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** hmmm? You guessed it. Seto Kaiba.

Wait…wait…this was bad.  
  
Yami felt his world tilt as he continued to read M’s texts panning down his screen.

  
**xlmaconnalx:** you stood me up at kaiba’s meet and greet  
**xlmaconnalx:** claiming to be sooo in love with him  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** but who came outside afterwards for some personal photos?  
**xlmaconnalx:** FOR A “NO PHOTO” MEET AND GREET??  
**xlmaconnalx:**  you even said “shin is gonna be there to meet you”  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** you are seto kaiba.  
**  
xlmaconnalx:** gotcha! (grin)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** why so quiet? I’ll keep going then.  
**xlmaconnalx:** IN THEORY…..  
**xlmaconnalx: ……?**  
**xlmaconnalx:** still nothing?  
**xlmaconnalx:** OKAY.  
**xlmaconnalx:** I know that this…Shin taro person is new to the community  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** and he is FAKE.  
**xlmaconnalx:** He is so obviously fake, you didn’t even bother hiding it!  
**xlmaconnalx:** He is YOU.  
**xlmaconnalx:** You gave yourself 30,000 yen  
**xlmaconnalx:** lol you clever son of a bitch.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** you and I have been talking frequently for the past…  
**xlmaconnalx:** what, 6 months? It’s 7 now! Half a year!  
**xlmaconnalx:** and then when I came to see you for the meet and greet

 **xlmaconnalx:**  you  
**xlmaconnalx:** fell  
**xlmaconnalx:** in  
**xlmaconnalx:** l o v e  
**xlmaconnalx:** with me (heart)  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** so you created this fake persona to cause tension  
**xlmaconnalx:** but you’re stupid and that’s what you would do  
**xlmaconnalx:** to get more attention.

 **xlmaconnalx:** so my only question is, why you’re fantasizing about yami.  
**xlmaconnalx:** oh shit its cuz yami doesn’t like you back  
**xlmaconnalx:** oh fuck.  
**xlmaconnalx:** wait…or are you in love with me?

Yami pressed his face into his pillow, feeling himself shaking with a mixture of laughter and anger.

He was so full of himself!

 **xlmaconnalx:** still no answer.…sorry…kaiba-san?  
**xlmaconnalx:** or. Well…I have another theory that  
**xlmaconnalx:** shin could be …yami…(OK WAIT HOLD ON HEAR ME OUT)  
**xlmaconnalx:** cuz facts are---- I know you are seto kaiba for sure.  
**xlmaconnalx:** but see, why would you be so angry about Shin  
**xlmaconnalx:** when we literally just met him?  
**xlmaconnalx:** So maybe you did some weird computer magic  
**xlmaconnalx:** and found “Shin”  
**xlmaconnalx:** and SHIN IS YAMI  
**xlmaconnalx:** WHICH IS WHY HE LIED ABOUT GOING TO THE ISLAND TO CONFESS  
**xlmaconnalx:** …..…wait, but then why is shin so mean to me???  
**xlmaconnalx:** OR IS SHIN YOU?!?!?!  
**xlmaconnalx:** nevermind. I’m confusing myself.

 **12Chiro:** ok just. stop talking.  
**12Chiro:** this is hilariously bad  
**12Chiro:** and so far off I don’t even know what to say  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** “hilariously bad”!!! CHIRO!! yOU NEVER TALK LIKE THIS!!  
**xlmaconnalx:**  you sound like kaiba. YOU stop it!

 _Oh shit,_ Yami thought, feeling slightly afraid at what Kaiba might think at the giant mess he had just made. And Kaiba wasn’t answering his phone at the moment. What the hell was he doing?!

 **xlmaconnalx:** *cackles*  
**xlmaconnalx:** gotchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**xlmaconnalx:** so prideshipping is real.  
**xlmaconnalx:** Its just sort of one-sided at the moment

 **xlmaconnalx:** ttyl. You’re awake so early…bet you’re always up this early.  
**xlmaconnalx:** this also explains your offense to all those “shut-in” rumors!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** (heart) (kiss) iim a big fannn!! You already know!!  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** and those “photoshopped” pictures you sent me were golden!!! AHAHAHHA

 _Shut up, shut up!_ Yami growled to himself and he hit mute, hearing his blood rushing through his ears loudly. He had messed up badly.

One easy way to avoid this was to just ignore M until this idiotic notion left his head, so Yami decided to do just that.

* * *

Kaiba set his briefcase down on his desk with a solid thunk and pulled his phone out of his pocket, wondering how he should begin to tackle the day when he was feeling this exhausted already.

He froze when he saw that the texts from Maconnal had not stopped, and he scrolled down the chat, his blood running cold as he read the messages.  
  
**xlmaconnalx:** SETO KAIBA!!! *cackles*

 **xlmaconnalx:** I found you out, so don’t even bother.  
**xlmaconnalx:** I know this is your ghost account.  
**xlmaconnalx:** deleting youuuu!!  
**xlmaconnalx:** (xoxoxo just keep talking to me as Chiro)

 **xlmaconnalx:** i know you’re the same person anyway.  
**xlmaconnalx:** you’re so clever. HAHA don’t worry…  
**xlmaconnalx:** I’ll continue to fantasize with you  
**xlmaconnalx:** but I can’t date you cuz you belong with Yami.

 _What the…fuck?!_ Kaiba paled and scrolled up through the chat, wondering how his mistaken text had suddenly turned into M discovering who he was.

Wait, at a closer look, M seemed to think that Chiro was him, and that this was a ghost account. What?!

 _I am NOT Chiro!_ Kaiba thought angrily as he tapped on Chiro’s log and sent him a text, thinking Chiro was probably enjoying this false sense of fame, but instead, he realized he had missed a block of angry and jealous texts.

 **12Chiro:** hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**12Chiro:** don’t you DARE go out on a date with M  
**12Chiro:** you’re so shallow. Its cus he’s pretty, isn’t he?  
**12Chiro:** ANSWER ME SHIN!!!  
**12Chiro:** what happened to being yami’s #1 fanboy, you freak?  
**12Chiro:** or was that a lie?  
**12Chiro** : ALSO I KNOW YOU TOOK HIS BELT  
**12Chiro:** SDKSHFSLDKJSLFKDSD ANSWER YOUR PHONE!

Oh fuck.  
  
Kaiba sat down heavily in his chair and felt a headache coming on. This was a huge fucking mess, and he had just gotten into the office.

Why was life so hard sometimes?!

* * *

Yami draped the towel over his shoulders and shook the water out of his bangs, glancing at his reflection in the mirror, noticing that he looked slightly less tired.

Maybe knowing Kaiba was Shin was really helping…but something still felt like it was missing.

 _I want more proof!_ Yami thought irritably to himself, throwing his towel on the rack and heading back into his room. If he remembered correctly, Shin had written a story he had yet to read.

He sat down behind his desk and pried his laptop open, clicking on Shin’s name in his bookmarks and seeing the new story sitting at the very top of his queue.

 _Well, here goes…_ Yami thought dryly, clicking on the link with a sense of excitement bubbling in his chest.

Now this ought to be good. This was Kaiba’s writing. Kaiba was writing this.

“ **Title:** #incubus!Yami

 **Summary:** yeah I put the hashtag in there because im fucking original. I’ve seen many stories with incubus yami and I hate them all, so here is my version.”

Yami pressed a palm to his forehead, struggling to contain his own laughter as Yugi’s light snores coming from the bed behind him filled the room.  
  
This was something else! Kaiba was using his summaries as an author’s note.  
It was hilarious!

He composed himself and sat up straighter in his chair to continue reading.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

“Kaiba leaned back into his seat and rolled his neck lightly, feeling stiff all over.

He glanced at the clock and heard soft rustling in the hallway, seeing his phone buzz on his desk with a message from his manservant, Isono.

_“Master Kaiba, I’m turning in for the night. Call if you need anything.”_

Kaiba clicked his phone off and glanced around his dark bedroom, thinking he would pull another all-nighter. He had been feeling unusually tired for the past few days, even though his workload had been light.

He looked over at his empty bed, staring at the sheets, contemplating lying down. He lifted the cover of his laptop and decided against it.

The glow of his computer caused his eyes to sting, and he blinked, hearing a soft rustle somewhere above of him.

Tensing, he glanced up and surveyed his room, seeing nothing and no one.

A hallucination, due to exhaustion, probably.

He glanced back down at his laptop and lowered the brightness, sighing as he leaned back into his chair, hearing another loud rustle, this time, coming from his bed.

He jerked his head up and froze, seeing the dark outline of a slender woman lying atop his sheets.

Thoroughly terrified, Kaiba leaned forward in his chair and felt the blood rush to his head as his heart throbbed painfully in his throat.  
What the fuck was he seeing?!  
Did someone poison his coffee this evening?!

He reached a shaking hand towards his phone, which was sitting calmly on top of his desk, and he heard a familiar voice float through the room.

“Kaiba…are you just going to ignore me?”

Kaiba’s hand changed course, moving towards the top edge of his laptop, and he slowly lowered the screen a fraction of an inch, daring himself to breathe as he stared at his bed.

It was Yami, lying atop his sheets, wearing nothing but a plain black t-shirt, smirking playfully at him while twirling a strand of blonde hair on his index finger.

What. The fuck.  
He could’ve sworn there was a naked woman on his bed, not two seconds ago.  
“Oh, you can see me now.” his hallucination of Yami said, sounding quite pleased with himself. “Which means I’ve got it right. Bear with me.”

Kaiba blinked, feeling his eyes sting from the dryness as he continued to stare at Yami’s slender legs, watching him cross one quickly over the other, giving him a flash of a pair of tight-fitting black boxers underneath his t-shirt.  
  
Where…were…his…pants…and why was the atmosphere in the air oddly…sexual….

Suddenly, the t-shirt Yami was wearing turned sheer, and Kaiba felt his mouth go dry as he could see a pair of pink, perky nipples underneath the fabric.

Was this a dream?!  
This had to be a dream.  
He had fallen asleep at his desk, died, and gone to hell.  
This was hell, because what he was looking at was completely sinful.  
  
“You seem pretty awake to me,” the hallucination of Yami continued, tilting his head in the most Yami-esque way. “Come sit here. You look like you need a break.”

“No, fuck off.” Kaiba said it so quickly, he almost bit his tongue.

“Suit yourself.” the fake-Yami said, lying flat against the bed and raising one leg high in the air, looking bored. “I’ll just wait here until the end of time. Or until I have to leave.”

“Leave now.” Kaiba said nastily, staring at the soft curves of Yami’s ass through his underwear, feeling himself itch all over as he watched Yami roll over onto his stomach and stretch lewdly, the tips of his spiky red hair touching the edge of his pillow as his toes curled downwards.

Half-irritated and half-frightened, Kaiba hastily glanced back down at his laptop and positioned his hand over his keys, feeling oddly shaky all over. Maybe he ought to phone the doctor…now.

“Look at me.” Yami’s voice sounded loudly in his ears, and Kaiba felt his head jerk upwards as if there had been an invisible hook underneath his chin, forcing his head upwards.

Yami’s crimson eyes flashed dangerously at him and Kaiba felt truly afraid now. Who the hell was this? And what the fuck was happening?

“I said, come sit over here.” Yami said sweetly, and Kaiba felt hot and cold all over as his body stood against his own will and began walking towards the bed.

Straining with all his might to keep his legs from moving, he tensed them strongly, but that only made his thighs hurt as his feet dragged forwards across the carpeted floors of his bedroom.

“I’m doing everything right.” Yami said, sounding offended and hurt. “You wanted this, so act like it. You’re so difficult.”

Kaiba tried to shoot back with an insult, but found that he couldn’t speak. Instead, his breath was caught in his chest and it felt like his heart was exploding.  
This wasn’t Yami.  
Or this _was_ Yami, and he was involved with some fucking voodoo, and this was the first place he wanted to test it out. On him, in his bedroom in the middle of the fucking night.

“That’s a funny word… ‘ _voodoo._ ’” Yami said silkily, wiggling his fingers playfully in front of Kaiba’s face, sliding one leg over his lap, and Kaiba felt his eyes inadvertently follow the way Yami’s calf slid over both his knees.  
  
Yami could read his fucking mind. Oh fucking shit.

“I _can_ read your mind!” Yami said happily, giving his one leg a playful kick. “Touch my leg.”

Kaiba blinked and felt his hand move onto Yami’s leg, his palm running sensually up and down the tops of his thighs, and Yami threw his head back to laugh triumphantly.

“You should see the look on your face! I love this!” Yami jeered, smirking evilly. “You look so tortured! Does this form disturb you? It’s because we’re both men, isn’t it? Who am I to you?”

Kaiba once again tried to shout at him, but found that he couldn’t even open his mouth. It was as if his jaws had been cemented shut, and his teeth ached from being clenched so tightly together. He couldn't fucking speak!  
Was this how Yami liked him?  
Fucking mute?!

“Yami…” the Yami-hallucination said slowly, tilting his head again and straddling him smoothly, and Kaiba tensed mightily, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat as Yami’s thighs dug into the sides of his waist.

“Sounds like this _Yami_ isn’t too fond of you if he likes you mute.” the hallucination continued thoughtfully as Kaiba tried to ignore the way Yami’s boner pressed into his stomach as his legs wrapped casually around his waist.

Was he trying to be sexy? It wasn’t working. It wasn’t working. It wasn’t working.

“Repeating the same thing over and over isn’t going to stop me from doing anything,” Yami said mildly, cupping Kaiba’s face in his hands and sweeping his thumbs gently across his cheeks. “A kiss.”

Kaiba blinked rapidly and tried to jerk his head back, but found that he was still immobilized as Yami pressed his lips tightly against his and stuck his tongue pertinently underneath his top lip, slowly licking the fronts of his teeth, alternating between nibbling on his lower lip and sucking firmly on his top lip almost painfully.

His breath was hot, and wet against his skin, and smelled delicious.

“I smell good to you,” Yami said quietly, smiling prettily, and Kaiba felt another pang of fear as he caught two slender fangs glinting back at him in the soft bedroom lights.

Umm?!?! What the fuck were those?!?  
Those looked like they belonged in the mouth of a wolf or a bear.  
Not in a... human…?!  
Yami wasn’t human.  
_This_ Yami wasn’t human.    
This was a vampire, or a demon.  
A demon?  
This wasn’t Yami.  
This was a demon.  
Incubus.  
This wasn’t Yami.

“Oh you poor thing,” Yami said quietly, slowly creeping his hand up into Kaiba’s hair and grabbing a fistful of it at the very top, letting his nails scrape wonderfully along his scalp as he did so. “You want me to be Yami so badly. You must want him very badly. I am him, for now, aren’t I? You don’t like my teeth? Look!”

And Yami smiled widely again, showing him all natural, white, straight teeth with rounded ends. They were too symmetrical. Eerie. Unnatural.

“Wow, you are hard to please.” Yami said, sounding angry as he raised himself up on his knees, gazing down into Kaiba’s stoic face. “First it’s inhuman…and then it’s ‘too unnatural’. I’ll tell you what…”

 _Not interested,_ Kaiba thought frantically, feeling an odd itch in his groin. There was a heavy pressure on top of his thighs, and he wished he could look down, but his head was still immobilized, facing forward, causing him to continue staring out the window behind his desk.

“You tell me all the things you want…in your…Yami,” Yami said encouragingly, giving Kaiba’s head a firm shake as he yanked roughly on his hair, and Kaiba felt his eyes water. “This way, we can have fun. You’re not very fun right now. For my first time, you’re very annoying.”

 _First time?!_ Kaiba thought deliriously, feeling his head spin as the room tilted in his vision.

“Yes, I’m just trying to do my job, and you’re making it difficult.” Yami said adamantly, giving Kaiba’s hair another playful ruffle, messing it up over his brow so much, Kaiba felt the ends poking into his eyelashes.

“You’re overdue for a visit, and I drew the short straw.” Yami frowned, and a dark expression flitted across his face as he gave Kaiba a violent push, and Kaiba felt the wind leave his lungs as he fell back onto the bed, his head spinning as a wave of nausea threatened to overtake him.

“Oh, you didn’t like that, I’m sorry.” Yami said genuinely, and Kaiba felt himself sit up instantly, his mind suddenly very clear.

“Okay, maybe now it’ll be better. I’ll play your game, Seto Kaiba.”

Kaiba blinked rapidly and realized he could move again. So the first thing he did was give Yami a vicious shove, watching him roll away nimbly, laughing.

“You want to fight?” Yami grinned excitedly, ducking down behind the end of the bed, disappearing from view. “If you can catch me, you can do anything you want to me.”

“Yeah I’ll fucking tear you apart.” Kaiba growled, edging off the bed and advancing on Yami, whose eyes widened slightly, and his gaze darted towards the door. He looked slightly uncertain, and for the first time, afraid.

“Oh, now you want to leave?” Kaiba hissed, taking a threatening step forward as Yami took a step back, flashing him an unsteady grin.

“New rules,” Yami declared, and Kaiba once again found himself staring at Yami’s nipples through his sheer t-shirt. “You catch me…and then let me go. The offer from before has expired—”

Kaiba lunged at Yami unexpectedly and tackled him to the floor, feeling his elbows burn as they slid across the carpet too fast. Yami’s weight was crushingly painful on his forearms and Kaiba tightened his thighs over Yami’s legs, effectively trapping him underneath him.

Yami threw his head back to laugh delightfully again, and Kaiba felt his head rush as he stared at the slender curves of Yami’s neck.  
This laugh…it was so wonderful, and it had been so long since he had heard Yami laugh this way.  
This felt so real.  
  
If this was a hallucination…well, fuck it, right?

Literally, fuck it.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kaiba pressed his lips firmly against the spot underneath Yami’s ear and shoved his hand up Yami’s shirt, his fingers brushing over a soft nipple, and he thumbed it playfully, feeling Yami squirm wonderfully and struggle to push his hand away.

“I am real.” Yami managed, as Kaiba’s lips on his neck sent delightful shivers running up and down his body. “You’re quite good at that.”

Kaiba paused, listening to the loud pounding of his heartbeat in his ears as his erection throbbed in his pants.

“You want to know what I’m good at?” Kaiba said, finally finding his voice as he raked his gaze up and down Yami’s body, appreciating the tight underwear hugging the curve of Yami’s erection. There was a wet patch at the tip and Kaiba ran a knuckle up along Yami’s length, eliciting a deep shiver, seeing a hand come down on his wrist attempting to push his arm away.

“You’re good at losing…” Yami said breathlessly, his eyes never leaving Kaiba’s finger on his penis. “Touch. Go on. You’re a coward. You’re stupid. You’re—”

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch as a mixture of rage and arousal seared through his chest and he pressed himself forward, kissing Yami firmly, relishing in the softness of his lips as Yami’s arms came tightening sensually around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and Kaiba didn’t know whose hands were where, only that his hands were on soft, beautiful flesh; a silky tongue was swirling roughly against his, and a hard length was rubbing deliciously along his inner thigh, poking him repeatedly in the balls through the fabric of his own pants as Yami bucked his hips upwards insistently, clearly trying to rub his tip along the seam of his pants.  
Lewd.

Kaiba bared his teeth against Yami’s lower lip, and felt Yami arch upwards into his touch, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes with his lips slightly parted.

He shoved his hand down Yami’s underwear and wrapped his slender fingers around Yami’s length, giving it a long stroke upwards, circling the tip with his palm, letting the wetness gather on his skin as he massaged Yami’s dick, watching Yami smirk confidently at him as his eyes darted between his hand and his face, his chest rising and falling steadily with deep, ragged breaths.

“Wow, you really like me…because I feel…” Yami shut his eyes and sighed, bucking his hips up into Kaiba’s hand with a blissful expression plastered on his face. “I feel good…”

Kaiba grabbed Yami by the arm and sat back on his heels, feeling hot hands undoing his belt and inching his pants down his thighs. The tip of his wet erection grazing the air made him shiver, and Yami caught this immediately.

He leaned away playfully and ran a hand down the back of his thigh, spreading himself widely, giving Kaiba a full view of his balls sitting neatly above his pink hole, and he shot Kaiba a knowing look.

Kaiba felt his mouth go dry as Yami grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of his thigh, sending a warm tingle up and down his arm.  
Usually, he would need lube, right? But this was a dream… _his_ dream.

He wasted no time, edging himself forwards and messily prodding his dick against Yami’s ass, watching Yami laugh delightfully again, throwing his arms around his neck as he kissed his way across his collarbone, still aimlessly dry humping Yami’s ass, feeling his length slide wonderfully over Yami’s dick, sending thick shocks of pleasure up and down his entire body.

“You h-have…terrible aim!” Yami cried happily, his body shaking with laughter and the force of Kaiba rocking him back and forth from the strength of his thrusts.

He was caught in mid-laugh as his stomach tightened suddenly when Kaiba managed to shove himself into his ass, and he froze, his thighs trembling violently and his voice caught in his throat as a thick, wonderful heat filled him with an indescribable sense of happiness.

Triumphant and deeply pleased, Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami’s slender frame and tucked his chin over Yami’s shoulder, curling himself forwards and fucking him in earnest, listening to Yami’s gasps and hiccups in his ear every time he shoved himself in to the hilt, letting the searing heat engulf his entire body as he thrust steadily into Yami, feeling his head spin with excitement and lust.

Yami’s arms tightened so much around his neck, the air was slowly leaving his lungs, causing his vision to turn slightly green, but Kaiba pushed through it, his breaths growing shallow as he gazed down at Yami beneath him, enjoying the way his spiky blonde bangs bounced lightly every time he thrust forwards. Cute. Fucking cute.

An orgasm was building and twisting its way up out of his body, and his legs were growing weak from all the vigorous thrusts.

Kaiba grit his teeth and used the last of his strength to roll himself over onto his back, letting Yami sit on top of him, panting and gasping for breath.

Yami leaned down over him, peering into his face for a moment before kissing him sweetly, lowering himself down heavily on his length, and Kaiba felt a jolt of pleasure so violent, his entire body spasmed and he came in a sudden, unexpected rush.

He could barely keep his eyes open as Yami ground his hips down against his, causing his dick to slide wetly over Kaiba’s stomach as he lifted his shirt to flash him his nipples, pointing at one playfully and rolling it between his fingers without breaking eye contact.

“Fuck…” Kaiba breathed, thunking his head back onto the carpet as his vision began fading in and out as Yami continued to shove his hole tightly over his dick. A hot hand pressed down across the center of his chest, and Kaiba felt as if he was floating for a moment before his mind went blissfully blank.  
He was going to pass out.  
Was Yami still going to fuck him while he was unconscious?

Only one way to find out.

Kaiba let his eyelids fall shut and he felt soft lips press tightly over the bridge of his nose before trailing gently down to his chin. He felt a rough bite sting his chin, and then…nothing.

Yami blinked and gave his hips a rough grind downwards, feeling positively electric.

He eased himself off and leaned over Kaiba’s lifeless form, dragging a finger across Kaiba’s lips, his interest piqued.  
That was good!  
This human’s energy was like a rush he had never experienced before!

“I think…I’ll keep you.” Yami said thoughtfully, pushing Kaiba’s hair away from his brow and enjoying how peaceful he looked.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**  
**Author’s note:**  
_  
for 12Chiro.  
  
-S”_

“What are you reading?” Yugi’s voice rang sharply in Yami’s ear, and Yami jerked away from the screen, startled.

He closed the browser quickly, attempting to smile warmly at Yugi, feeling his knees tremble as his boner ached shamefully in his pants.

“Nothing, Aibou. You’re up early…” Yami said hoarsely, his heart thundering in his chest as he watched Yugi frown and turn away to walk out the door, yawning sleepily.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yami pulled open his socials for the first time in a long time and was overwhelmed by the sheer number of notifications and mentions. He scrolled through all the usernames, irritated to see that Kaiba had not yet commented, liked, or shared the teaser posts from his doujinshi.

 _What the hell is Kaiba doing_? Yami fumed silently to himself as he clicked on Shin’s page, disappointed to see no activity.

Was this because he was no longer interested after having been rejected on Duelist Kingdom? Maybe, Kaiba was no longer consuming anything 12Chiro made, or anything Yami-related because he was taking the rejection harshly!

Trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, Yami scrolled through the comments steadily, not really seeing any of it.

He had really thought Kaiba would have had more of a reaction to the doujinshi.

Meanwhile, sitting at his desk in his office, Kaiba _was_ looking at 12Chiro’s doujinshi.

He sat motionless, frozen in pure horror as he tried to wrap his mind around the plot of the story Chiro was advertising.

_“Seto Kaiba writes lewd prideshipping stories, and Yami illustrates them. Neither of them are aware of each other, and it’s just convoluted shit. Enjoy! P.S someone help me write a better summary! **At:shin_tarotarotaro** ”_

He clicked on the first image with a trembling cursor, and a rough sketch of a panel enlarged on his screen. He scanned the drawing, unable to make sense of it until he read the caption below.

_“I don’t know what I’m doing!! (upset emoji) Help!! How many pages?? Right now, I’m at 2! But maybe it’ll be 20?? At: KAIBA, I mean…uh.… **At: shin_tarotarotaro**!! Help! Kyaaa im a mess!”_

Kaiba stared at the drawing again, narrowing his eyes at the way Chiro had laid out the first few scenes. His silhouette was sitting at his desk, wearing his classic white suit and blue tie, and Yami was drawn more clearly, with concentration etched on his features, while another panel detailed his fingers gripping a tablet pen.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he scrolled down through the comments, reading Chiro’s replies to his fans.

_“-WAVES HAND WILDLY- I HAVE A QUESTION!!!!!!! So…you draw, right? Chiro, does this mean, you are Yami in this scenario, and **at:shin_tarotarotaro** is Seto? BHWHAAHahahah!!!”_

_“12Chiro replied: **at:noiz** !!!!!!!!!! is this a good plot??? I didn’t get Shin’s OK because he’s hasn’t responded yet. What do YOU think?!?”_

_Wow, way to answer a question with a diverting question_ , Kaiba growled to himself, clicking ‘see entire thread’ with a heavy heart.

_“Noiz replied: **at:12Chiro** I LOVE IT?!?!?!??! Shin does strike me as veryyy kaiba-like in his writing…”_

_This is all Chiro’s fault_! Kaiba screamed internally as he felt himself sweat all over, recalling the accusing texts from M this morning.

_“I found you out, so don’t even bother…this is a ghost account…you are Seto Kaiba…”_

Gritting his teeth tightly, Kaiba reeled, wondering why he hadn’t checked Chiro’s panels sooner. Was it really that obvious? He didn’t think he was being obvious.

He pulled his phone out and powered it on, dreading what he would find.

His screen flashed on and his notifications were surprisingly clear.

He hastily tapped on Chiro’s name in his log and ignored the giant screaming block of text he had sent earlier, writing out a half-assed apology.

 **Shinnn:** ok im alive.  
**Shinnn:** had a busy morning  
**Shinnn:** and seriously, calm down  
**Shinnn:** it was a joke. A mistake.  
**Shinnn:** who the hell would want to date M????  
**Shinnn:** im still 1000% yami-devoted, remember?  
**Shinnn:** or did you hit your head?  
**Shinnn:** you’d be crazy to think I want to date you  
**Shinnn:** after I’ve tasted Yami’s kiss  
**Shinnn:** WAAHHAhahahaaha … you fool.

Yami tore his eyes away from the screen to glance down at his phone, his heart leaping in his chest with happiness as he saw Shin’s name popping up one after another.

He read the texts over again, forcing himself to calm down.  
  
_“I’ve tasted Yami’s kiss…”  
_  
_“1000% Yami-devoted.”_  
  
_“WAAHHAhahahahaha … you fool”_  
  
Kaiba was hilarious.

Yami felt his eyes watering with mirth and he responded quickly.

 **12Chiro:** OK fine whatever  
**12Chiro:** my MAIN QUESTION IS  
**12Chiro:** HAVE YOU SEEN  
**12Chiro:** MY FUCKING

 **Shinnn:** yes yes yesyeysyYES I saw it  
**Shinnn:** calm. down. Yes. I saw it.  
**Shinnn:** and wtf is wrong with you???  
**Shinnn:** that is an INCREDIBLE PLOT

Yami smiled at his screen, feeling pleased with himself.

 **Shinnn:** incredibly shitty.  
**Shinnn:** totally unrealistic.

Yami bit his tongue as an odd feeling began clawing its way up his throat. What? Hey…this was real. Was Kaiba being serious here?

 **Shinnn:** let me write you a better one  
**Shinnn:** also, why am I Kaiba in this?!?!?

 _What?_ Yami thought deliriously as he let out a barking laugh, keeping his eyes glued to the screen as Kaiba continued to sound inflated and self-absorbed.

 **Shinnn:** and IF (big if) I was kaiba,  
**Shinnn:** I would insist on writing my own dialogue.  
**Shinnn:** you don’t get to dictate what I say in this doujinshi  
**Shinnn:** one more thing you’re right about.  
**Shinnn:** im the writer here.  
**Shinnn:** I’ll typeset this for you.  
**Shinnn:** End of discussion.

Yami rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he replied quickly.  
  
**12Chiro** : my god. You should just read your texts outloud  
**12Chiro:** to urself in your very accurate Kaiba voice KEK  
  
**Shinnn:** ?????  
  
**12Chiro:** fine. I will ALLOW YOU (keyword:allow)  
**12Chiro:** to typeset this for me  
**12Chiro:** so write me out a script or smthing ok? (star) (heart)

Kaiba let his breath out slowly, feeling his heart race loudly in his ears with excitement. Wow, this was too good to be true! Chiro was creating a book, and it was basically a blank slate in which he could insert his own fantasy dialogue.

Kaiba sat back for a moment, willing himself to calm down. Sure, he had a lot to gain from this, especially after being rejected so harshly on Duelist Kingdom, this was exactly what he needed to throw himself into. But what was Chiro getting out of this?

 **Shinnn:** ok this is an awesome arrangement. I accept (grin)

 _Of course you do, Kaiba_ , Yami thought dryly, smirking lightly as his phone continued to buzz happily in his hand.

 **Shinnn:** send me what you have right now  
**Shinnn:** and I’ll typeset what I can  
**Shinnn:** and don’t worry about compensation  
**Shinnn:** you can keep all revenue. Your fans are loving this, clearly.  
  
**Shinnn:** just make sure you color it.  
**Shinnn:** I want a colored copy HAhahahaa  
**Shinnn:** ALL OF IT. EVERY DAMN PAGE

 **12Chiro:** OH FUCK NO! (red X) (skull)

Yami blinked rapidly, reaching for his laptop and pulling up the pages he already had, scanning through his rough line art with a slight sense of panic. Was Kaiba not aware of how much effort it took to color things?!

 **Shinnn:** fuck yes!  
**Shinnn:** ………  
**Shinnn:** ……  
**Shinnn:** please?

 **12Chiro:** no. I put my foot down at that! It’s too much work!! (crying emoji)  
  
**12Chiro:** but I’ll say…

And Yami frowned as he was interrupted with a barrage of texts.  
  
**Shinnn:** I’ll print it for you.  
**Shinnn:** I will singlehandedly fund the printing of this for you  
**Shinnn:** please, all you have to do is draw and color it  
**Shinnn:** I’ll take care of everything else.  
**Shinnn:** do you need a new tablet? I’ll get you that.  
**Shinnn:** do you need a new computer?? I’ll give you that!!

Kaiba held his breath, gazing down at his phone and waiting for a text to pop up. There was no reply. Only silence.

He drummed his fingers anxiously on his desk, feeling like he was losing his grip with reality. Yami had rejected him on the island, so now he was spiraling in the complete opposite direction. Assaulting him…obsessively funding a stranger’s endeavor to draw pornography of them on the internet…where was the end?  
How could he stop this insane behavior?

 **12Chiro** : ….and you wonder why M thinks you are seto kaiba  
**12Chiro:** lmfao. Hey speaking of that, M thinks

 **Shinnn:** STOP I don’t want to talk about that.  
**Shinnn:** don’t give a shit about him.  
**Shinnn:** I don’t give a shit about his shitty theories

 **Shinnn:** and you don’t have to color it.  
**Shinnn:** Im just giving you a hard time  
**Shinnn:** ok message me tomorrow.  
  
**12Chiro:** WAIT WAIT WAIT!!  
**12Chiro:** ok I wont color all of it.  
**12Chiro:** I was trying to say earlier, b4 you interrupted me

 **12Chiro:** that helping me typeset this doujinshi will secure a face-to-face  
**12Chiro:** ….meeting with….YAMI (heart eyes)

Kaiba felt his body heat up strangely as he felt a rush of resentment. He had access to Yami already. This wasn’t something he needed anymore.

 **12Chiro:** wow…quiet. Ok.  
**12Chiro:** fine.

Yami typed furiously fast, trying not to let despair overwhelm him. He didn’t want to read too much into Kaiba’s silence.  
  
**12Chiro:** this will secure a face-to-face  
**12Chiro:** with MEEE!! IN THE FLESH  
**12Chiro:** yes, I, 12chiro, famously known as  
**12Chiro:** “shut-in chiro” will step outside  
**12Chiro:** in *shudders* daylight. Ok? (heart)  
  
**12Chiro** : but you better be in your seto kaiba cosplay or I’ll be really disappointed.  
   
**12Chiro:** (grin)

 _Okay, I will come in my ‘Seto Kaiba cosplay’_ , Kaiba thought ruefully, typing out his response carelessly.

 **Shinnn:** ok glad we settled that.  
**Shinnn:** will give u a script in 2 days  
**Shinnn:** you tell me how many pages.  
**Shinnn:** just mail the ones you have in a zip file  
**Shinnn:** and now im going to confess to Yami  
**Shinnn:** again  
**Shinnn:** and get rejected. Again. Bye.

 _Wait…what?!_ Yami thought frantically, seeing his phone vibrate with messages from ‘111Seto’ as he typed his responses to Shin.

 **12Chiro:** WAIIIT WHAT?!?!?! HOLD ON  
**12Chiro:** WHAT IS YOUR MAIL ADDRESS?!?!?!?!  
**12Chiro:** shintarotaro @ im an asshole.mail.com???  
**12Chiro:** sdskldksdjlaks SHIN???

 **111Seto:** not much is happening.  
**111Seto:** had a wonderfully shitty morning.  
**111Seto:** hungry? I am.  
**111Seto:** how does lunch sound?

“Okay…lunch…sounds…great…I am…fucking…exhausted…” Yami said aloud as he tapped out his response. He then leapt out of his chair so fast, his tablet pen went rolling off the side of his table and landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

He would pick that up later. Right now, he needed to look presentable.

Kaiba frowned at the text Yami had sent him, wondering if he should read more into it.

 **Yamiii:** Okay lunch sounds great I am fucking exhausted.

No commas, one period, and the tone sounded bland. He didn’t sound particularly nice, and was “exhausted” another way of saying “no”? But he said “lunch sounds great”!

Kaiba decided to take a chance, and wrote out a question carefully.

 **111Seto:** im exhausted all the time (thumbs up)  
**111Seto:** want to tell me about it?

Yami’s hand wavered between the black dress shirt and a black t-shirt on the hanger as he heard his phone buzzing on his desk. He would look nicer in the dress shirt, but Kaiba had just written a sex scene of him wearing nothing but a black t-shirt. How much of that script did he want to follow?

He grabbed the black t-shirt off the hanger in a last-minute decision and shrugged it on after stepping into a fresh pair of black leather pants. He glanced down at himself, sorely missing his other belt. Well, at least Yugi wasn’t aware of its disappearance.

He grabbed another belt from his drawer and slipped it around his waist, shaking his spiky hair out of his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror. Plain.

His phone buzzed again and he turned around to sweep it up from his desk, checking the screen quickly.

 **111Seto:** …?  
**111Seto:** or not…. that’s fine.  
**111Seto:** I’ll send a car. Be there in 10 minutes.  
**111Seto:** where do you want to go?

 **Yamiii:** anywhere is fine!

Yami ran his tongue along the underside of his teeth, scrolling up through their short message exchanges, wondering if he sounded too…uninterested.

Why was this conversation so lackluster, but their conversations as Shin and Chiro were full of life?

Almost as if his mind had been read, his phone buzzed with a notification from Kaiba, as Shin.

 **Shinnn:** (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti) (confetti)

 **Shinnn:** CHIRO! I fucking did it. He still solidly hates me judging by his tone  
  
**Shinnn:** but he said yes??

 **Shinnn:** CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE THAT?? XBAKJCBAKJDHKJXH

 _A key smash? Really, Kaiba?_ Yami thought jovially, feeling his heart soar wonderfully as Kaiba continued to celebrate in his messages.  
  
**Shinnn:** I get to see his face im so fucking happy  
**Shinnn** : (star) (star) (star) (star) (star) (star) (star)

 **Shinnn:** call me a crazy stalker all you want.  
**Shinnn:** …….wait. shit.

Yami frowned, and watched as Kaiba texted him again, this time, as himself.

 **111Seto:** I forgot to mention  
**111Seto:** I have upped security since that fucking spotted app went live last week  
**111Seto:** so don’t be alarmed by the amount of guards I have with me.

And Yami bit his tongue as he watched Kaiba switch back to his account as Shin immediately afterward, sounding stressed.

 **Shinnn:** OH FUCK ME FUCK (knife)

 **12Chiro:** WHAT?!?!?!?! Calm tf down holy shit…  
   
**Shinnn:** mood ruined. I fucked it up.  
**Shinnn:** spotted app fiasco. There will be bodyguards.  
**Shinnn:** THAT RUINS THE MOOD what mood, there is no “mood”  
**Shinnn:** I HAVE A HEADACHE but he agreed to see me.

 **12Chiro:** yeah im going to mute you.  
**12Chiro:** have fun on your…date?

Yami smirked, hitting ‘mute’ as he read the last message Kaiba sent him.

 **Shinnn:** (water droplets) I want to taste his dick again.

 _Classy,_ Yami thought happily, glancing one last time at himself in the mirror before stepping out of the room and running straight into Yugi.

“Wh-…ow!” Yugi cried, rubbing his shoulder gently, stepping back to let Yami through, glancing at him up and down quickly, sounding concerned. “You’re dressed! Where are you going?”

“Kaiba has asked to…see me.” Yami managed, wondering if he should’ve taken the time to compose a more eloquent response.

“Oh good,” Yugi said, nodding slightly and nodding at the grey cashmere scarf and blue tie hanging on the bedpost. “Gonna give those back to him?”

“I’ll ask.” Yami said vaguely, edging around Yugi and racing down the stairs hastily, unable to contain his excitement as he called over his shoulder, “And don’t text me unless it’s an emergency!”  
  
Everything was looking up.  
Kaiba was going to confess to him today…again!  
Now this was the Kaiba he knew.  
  
And hopefully, this outing would help Kaiba realize how hard it had been for him the past few months, agonizing over every little detail, wondering if it was a sign that his feelings were being returned.

 _I’m going to enjoy watching him struggle,_ Yami thought evilly to himself, stepping out into the bright sunshine and feeling his eyes sting terribly. Damn, it was bright.

He ducked back into the shade of the game shop and slid out his phone, making sure to silence his chat with M, and logged out of all of Chiro’s socials just as he heard the sound of wheels crunching over pebbles in the asphalt.

Kaiba gazed out the window restlessly, seeing Yami leaning against the wall of the game shop, dressed casually in a black t-shirt and his usual dark leather pants.  
Oh wow, shit.  
Was he a fucking psychic?  
This meant that if they were photographed today, people were definitely going to make some references to Yami wearing that exact outfit in Shin’s incubus sex scene.

He crossed his legs tightly, willing himself not to feel aroused. He watched Yami raise his head and nod stiffly, unsmiling as he hurried towards the door of the limousine.

The door slid open and Kaiba tensed as Yami’s leg brushed against his when he climbed in, sitting too closely beside him as he leaned forward to shut the door.

Yami glanced around nervously, seeing four burly guards sitting at the far end of the limo, and he felt Kaiba shift uncomfortably beside him as the car pulled away from the curb.

His leg was pressed very tightly up against Kaiba’s, and there was obviously plenty of room around them.

“Where are we going?” Yami asked innocently, leaning into Kaiba’s shoulder as the car made a gentle turn, and he watched Kaiba blink slowly at him, his face impassive as ever. Where was the explosive reaction he displayed when he was Shin?

“Somewhere with less people…” Kaiba said slowly, his ears ringing as everything seemed extremely far away. Yami was touching him.  
Yami had leaned into him, very casually.  
Was this fine?  
Was this a good sign?  
Was he aware of what he was doing?  
Or had he done it because the car was making a turn?

He felt the warmth leave his side as Yami inched away down the seat to peer out the window, looking mildly interested.

 _Talk!_ Kaiba berated himself, staring at Yami’s knees, feeling his mouth go dry as he imagined slipping a hand between them to push them apart.

“You’re feeling tired?” Kaiba managed to say, and Yami slowly turned to look at him, his cheeks tinged wonderfully pink.

“I feel fine now.” Yami answered, looking Kaiba full in the face, trailing his gaze down his shoulders, noticing how he kept his arms and legs tightly crossed. He was wearing something casual today. A dark navy blazer with a white buttoned shirt underneath, paired with dark pants. It was oddly…toned down for Kaiba.

“What are you wearing?” Yami asked, making sure his tone sounded friendly. He didn’t want it to sound rude, because knowing Kaiba, he could hear it many different ways.

Kaiba blinked rapidly as Yami’s question bounced around in his head, wondering if he was reading too much into this question.  
  
What are _you_ wearing? An accusation! Had he done something wrong?  
_What_ are you wearing? Horror. Yami hated what he was wearing?  
What are you _wearing?_ Derision. Yami hated what he was wearing.

 _Ah, see? You don’t like it when I do it to you, do you?_ Yami thought privately, recalling the way Kaiba had constantly sneered at his outfits during their televised duels, and he watched Kaiba’s eyes dart nervously from side to side; it was clear he was trying to compose a polite answer.

Finally, after a long moment, Kaiba decided to go with a blunt answer…but the time for answering had passed. There was now a long, awkward silence. God...dammit.

Yami sat comfortably in the thick silence, fully aware of Kaiba’s inner turmoil.

The car made a turn down a familiar road and Yami felt a pang of anxiety run through him as he realized they were driving towards the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba was watching Yami like a hawk, and he saw the way Yami’s fingertips whitened on his leg when they made a turn down the private road. Okay, clearly, having “lunch” at his home technically wasn’t a good move…!

But he had wanted to confess somewhere safe, and away from the limelight.  
Also, he wanted to lock himself in his home-office and never come out when Yami inevitably rejected him for the second time. He looked very sober and alert right now.

Kaiba felt his fingertips itching for his phone. Maybe he could ask Chiro because he was the expert in “all things Yami”. Chiro was also a loosely linked to the goon squad, and he needed every resource, and everything to play in his favor today.

The car pulled past a set of tall black gates, and Yami held his breath, feeling his head spin.  
Was Kaiba doing something elaborate and crazy?  
Were there going to be fireworks shooting from the rooftops of his mansion when he confessed his feelings for the second time?  
Because it was very much like Kaiba to have each gesture be grander than the last.

The car pulled to a full stop and Yami felt his stomach tighten nervously as Kaiba’s hand reached across his chest to push the door open. To his great surprise, Mokuba came rushing into the car, smiling widely and throwing himself into his lap, laughing heartily. “You’re home, Seto! Why are you home so earl—”

Mokuba jerked away as his inner arms dug into stiff belts and he glanced up at who he had hugged, deeply mortified to discover that it was Yami, who was glaring icily at him.

“Hello…Mokuba.” Yami said through gritted teeth, stepping out of the car and feeling Kaiba follow closely behind him.

Mokuba ignored him and ran at his older brother, hugging him tightly. “Hi. What is he doing here?”

“ _He_ has a name.” Yami drawled, seeing Mokuba tilt his head to throw him a contemptuous look over his shoulder.

“Hey…Yami,” Mokuba shot back nastily, releasing Seto and turning around to face him fully, sticking his tongue out playfully. “Twelve—”

“…thousand followers I have clearly make you jealous, yes I know,” Yami growled, lunging at Mokuba and pushing his face into his chest, hugging him tightly to effectively  silence him mid-sentence.

Kaiba blinked rapidly and felt his cheeks burn as he watched Yami wrestle Mokuba into a hug. What…was happening?

“Gerroff me! Setho! Help!” Mokuba cried, muffled against Yami’s shirt as he squirmed and struggled. Yami kept Mokuba pinned against his body, watching with minute satisfaction at the way his arms flailed at his sides.

 _“Stay out of it!”_ Yami hissed in a frantic whisper, planting his feet apart as he almost lost his balance, and he tightened his arms around Mokuba’s shoulders, feeling the child stiffen in his grasp. “ _I know that you know. Just…let me work through it.”_

Kaiba frowned, listening intently and watching the strange scene unfolding before him. Yami was bent forwards, still hugging Mokuba as Mokuba’s arms loosened around Yami’s waist and hung down at his sides.

“Let me go.” Mokuba said coldly, and Yami released him, keeping his hands firmly on Mokuba’s shoulders, gazing down into the child’s face, watching him ball his small hands into fists.

“Please, Mokuba. I’ll owe you a favor.” Yami said desperately, and Mokuba nodded his head nervously, taking a quick peek at Seto standing cautiously behind Yami, pretending he wasn’t paying attention.

“Fine. You have two days, or I tell him myself.” Mokuba said shortly, folding his arms across his chest, mimicking the way Seto stood when people tried to intimidate him.

“Two…weeks!” Yami countered, panicking slightly. He curled his fingers into the fabric of Mokuba’s shirt. “I don’t work miracles.”

“Then you owe me…twice!” Mokuba declared, twisting out of Yami’s grasp and stomping up the mansion steps without looking behind him once.

Yami breathed a small sigh of relief, and jumped slightly when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He froze, seeing an unusually kind expression sitting on Kaiba’s face.

“I know what it is. You don’t have to pretend.” Kaiba said quietly, feeling his stomach curl strangely. It was the drugs, but Yami was clearly sober today, and looked like he had been for some time. The dark circles under his eyes had lightened, and he had a healthy color about him.

Maybe that was what he had meant when he said he was “exhausted”.

Yami was rooted to the spot with fear and incredulity. Kaiba knew?! That was so simple…and so…anticlimactic! He wasn’t angry about being deceived? So that meant that this visit wasn’t for a confession…this was…wait, what was this meeting for?

“You know.” Yami said plainly, feeling his tongue swell with a million questions. When? When had he found out?! And if he had, why was he still acting like there were miles of distance between them?

“I’ll have a talk with him about it.” Kaiba said solemnly, stamping Yami’s shocked look in his mind, and decided to go back to being blunt. “Just don’t touch that stuff again, and you’ll be fine.”

And he brushed past Yami to walk towards the front doors of his mansion, shoving one hand into his pocket, clenching his fist. “Come in.”

Yami wavered on the spot, watching Kaiba walk away from him, realizing that Kaiba was thinking about something else entirely. A complete…misunderstanding.

He shoved his anxiety aside and hastily followed Kaiba into the house, unsure of what to expect. Walking past a brightly lit foyer and a lavishly decorated sitting room, they arrived in another spacious lounge with tall, arched windows.

Yami paused in mid-step, taking it all in steadily, his eyes burning at the sheer opulence of his surroundings.

He heard a woman’s voice, and he perked his ears up sharply, stepping around a wide marble countertop to see an elegant dining table lavishly decorated with bunches of white flowers, unlit candle sticks, and sparkling silverware.

Biting back a surprised gasp, Yami tried to quell the rush of uncertainty as he saw a sharply dressed woman bowed forwards in front of Kaiba, looking slightly embarrassed, her lips moving as she spoke.

Kaiba felt himself going numb and he didn’t hear a single thing his secretary said. What the fuck was so important that she couldn't say it over the phone and had to show up here?!

“Leave.” Kaiba said coldly, watching her bow nervously and give Yami a strange look before walking past him and out of the room.

Yami tried his best to keep his expression indifferent as he continued to gaze around the mansion, knowing that Kaiba was currently mentally kicking himself.

“Looks like a party.” Yami commented carefully, giving Kaiba a tight-lipped smile and nodding at the thick bunches of white roses sitting atop the dining table.

“Yeah, a party of two.” Kaiba heard himself say in his haze of anger and humiliation. “Sit.”

Yami nodded and slowly sat down in the tall leather chair, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The longer he stared at the table, the brighter it got. Thin strips of golden sunlight peeked through the white curtains of the windows and shone across the table, making the wine glasses sparkle, dotting the table with little flecks of rainbow light.

A fresh breeze drifted through the room from the outside, causing the specks of light to waver on the surface of the table, and Yami glanced up, realizing that it was coming from the crystal chandelier above his head, and he hastily lowered his gaze as his eyes stung from the brightness of it all.

No longer hungry, Yami shifted uncomfortably in his seat, catching Kaiba’s intense stare from across the table. So…awkward! Everything was too large, too bright…too much!

Kaiba felt his cheeks burn as he watched Yami carefully eying every single piece of furniture in the room, from the chandelier above their heads to the white leather couches in front of the inlaid fireplace, to the silver fork glistening on the table in front of them. Silence. And more silence.

 _Say something!_ Kaiba screamed to himself, but he wasn’t sure what to say. What could they talk about? They never talked about anything outside of the dueling arena, and when they did talk, it was usually shouting.

Well, the distance they were sitting at across the table from each other now sure warranted some shouting if they wanted to be heard.

He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it when he saw Yami pull out his phone and glance down at it as the silence became suffocating.

All he could think about was how he would shout himself hoarse in his texts with Chiro when he later detailed how much of a disaster this was becoming.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he ignored it steadily, staring at the red tips of Yami’s spiky hair, feeling his phone buzzing continuously.

Oh, shit, it was a call.

Feeling himself sweat, he watched Yami prop one hand on his chin as his eyes roamed around the room again, no longer touching his phone as it was flat on the table.

“I hate to say this…” Kaiba began, feeling his throat going dry as he broke out into a cold sweat. “I’m getting a call.”

He watched Yami shrug casually and throw him a warm smile that made his heart skip a solid beat.

“I’m not stopping you.” Yami said, covering a hand over his own phone and tapping on the ‘call’ button again with his pinky. This silence was agonizing…and if Kaiba wasn’t going to speak, he was going to push him any way he could.

He watched Kaiba rise to his feet and walk towards a set of sliding glass doors leading out to a lush expanse of grass, disappearing quickly, and his phone instantly buzzed to life with frantic texts from Kaiba as Shin.

 **Shinnn:** chiro\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\!!!!!!!!!  
**Shinnn** : STOP CALLING ME I WILL NOT PICK UP  
  
**Shinnn:** and honestly ive never been this helpless in my life  
  
**Shinnn:** I will owe you ANYTHING YOU ASK that is within my power  
  
**Shinnn:** if you could tell me how I deal with Yami. (mask mouth face)

 **12Chiro:** am awake. Wut. ???  
  
**Shinnn:** what do we talk about?????  
**Shinnn:** ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT ARE THOSE FUCKING PANELS YOU DREW  
**Shinnn:** AND IF I OPEN MY MOUTH, THE FIRST THING I WILL SAY IS  
**Shinnn:** ‘CAN WE FUCK’?? (snail)(skull)(gun)(middle finger)

Yami bit back a laugh and craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Kaiba outside but seeing no one.

He heard a soft clink behind him and saw two servants approaching the table to begin setting plates of food around his one empty plate. He leaned away from them, his heart thundering nervously in his chest as he wished Kaiba would return quickly, but he knew that wouldn’t happen until Kaiba got the answers he wanted…from Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** ???!?!?!?!?!?! ANSWER!!  
  
**Shinnn:** for each valid  & useful answer you give me, there will be another 30,000 in it for you…hm???  
  
**Shinnn:** NOW!! I NEED THEM NOW!

 **12Chiro:** lol you trying to buy info off of me? You’re so funny…(tears of laughter)

 **Shinnn:** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

 **12Chiro** : OK CALM DOWN I DON’T FUCKING KNOW!!  
**12Chiro:** what do you guys usually talk about?

 **Shinnn:** NOTHING!! I DON’T KNOW?!?!?

 _Well, then don’t expect me to know._ Yami thought plainly, seeing a shadow hovering by the edge of the white wall just outside the sliding glass doors.

 **Shinnn:** and I want to avoid talking about duel monsters  
**Shinnn:** I know he will just LEAVE because that shit can be annoying  
**Shinnn:** yes  & don’t make fun of me for knowing that I can be annoying

 **12Chiro:** omfgggg hahaha you’re suddenly so self-aware!!  
  
**Shinnn:** you know what? You’re no help.  
  
**12Chiro:** ok well, what do YOU want to talk about???

 **Shinnn:** don’t want to talk.  
**Shinnn:** Want to fyck. (eggplant)  
**Shinnn:** and then maybe we could talk. After fucking again.  
**Shinnn:** want to fuck him everywhere  
**Shinnn:** what do I do what do I do I can’t do anything  
**Shinnn:** YOU ARE NOT HELPING!@!!@!!!!!@!@!!!

Yami felt a laugh escape his throat, and he immediately regretted it as he heard it echo around the spacious dining room.

 **Shinnn:** and wtf he’s laughing about something  
**Shinnn:** probably texting yugi or that friendship girl about  
**Shinnn:** what fucking ridiculous shitfest my

Yami silenced his phone and rose slowly out of his chair, walking towards the sliding glass doors and seeing Kaiba leaning against the wall, one hand gripping his phone tightly with the other shoved through his hair, ruffling it messily.

He knocked lightly on the glass and saw Kaiba jerk his head up, his blue eyes wide with an uncharacteristic look of panic.

Yami slid the door aside and stepped out onto the grass, trying to arrange a sympathetic look on his face.

“I guess I never really considered it, but work must be giving you a hard time for leaving in the middle of the day.” Yami said calmly, watching Kaiba shove his phone into his pocket, looking harassed.

“Sure, you could say that.” Kaiba answered stiffly, thinking Yami was standing unusually close to him.

“Tell me about it.” Yami said simply, gazing around Kaiba’s garden, enjoying the lush green bushes and a neat stone path.

Kaiba nodded and fixated on the curve of Yami’s lips, aching to kiss him deeply.

Yami leaned against the wall beside Kaiba, fully aware that Kaiba was staring at him, and he smiled playfully, giving Kaiba a nudge with his elbow. “What?”

 _I like you._ _Just fucking_ _say it. I like you._ Kaiba thought quickly, gathering his courage to speak.

“I really admire you.” Kaiba said nervously, curling his fingers into his palm as Yami’s smile wavered. That was good, right? Or was that bad? How about a kiss, right now? Was this the right mood for something like that?  
Or would he just be shoved away like last time?

“What an…unusually nice thing for you to say, Kaiba.” Yami replied steadily, his heart racing with euphoria as he ignored the pleasant tingle running up and down his legs.  
This was Kaiba’s confession?  
Was that it?  
He didn’t have anything more to say?  
Nothing about how he had been lustfully chasing lewd artwork on the internet?  
Nothing about how he was the one who had assaulted him in the alleyway?

There was a long silence before he realized the odd tingling was coming from his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Yami hastily dug his phone out, feeling a light breath graze his ear as Kaiba’s concerned expression reflected in the screen as he read the caller ID over his shoulder.

“Yugi…” Kaiba grit his teeth and turned away, thoroughly annoyed.

Yami frowned, thinking he had explicitly told Yugi _not_ to text him unless it was an emergency. This was a call! Was this an emergency?

He slid his thumb across the bottom of the screen and held his phone up to his ear, his stomach curling at Yugi’s frantic tone.

“Yami! Yami…who is this…who is…“Mack Conal?”

“Maconnal?” Yami repeated quietly, feeling Kaiba tense rigidly beside him. “I think…I’ve heard that name somewhere before. Probably a fan—”

“Okay well, make them stop!” Yugi shouted into the receiver, and Yami winced, holding the phone away from his ear as Kaiba made an odd gesture with his hands. _Speakerphone._

Yami lowered the phone and tapped on the speaker icon, Yugi’s voice ringing tinny in his ears.

_“He’s going around telling people you’ve been terribly rude to a fan named Shin, and that you’ve been an ‘absolute asshole’ to him because you hate him? There was also a mention of a rejected confession? There are a ton of paparazzi outside right now! How is all of this so public?!”_

There was a long silence, and Yugi’s voice rang shrilly through the air once more.

_“Yami?!”_

Yami felt himself sway on the spot as he tried to wrap his head around what Yugi was saying, and his phone was snatched from his hand as Kaiba hissed into the receiver. “What?!”

“ _Oh…hi Kaiba,”_ Yugi said bravely, and Yami could practically see his anxious expression through the phone. _“Did you hear all of that? Do you know this fan? He’s going on a social media rampage, claiming Yami rejected this fan—”_

“Obviously, that is all false.” Kaiba said firmly, hearing his own anger leaking into his voice as he gripped Yami’s phone tightly in his fingertips, feeling the heat from it burn into his skin. “Yami will make a statement saying it’s false.”

And he hung up the phone, pressing it back into Yami’s hand, seeing his large angular eyes wide with panic.

“You will make a statement saying it’s false.” Kaiba repeated, giving the back of Yami’s hand a firm pat, feeling Yami tremble in his grip.  
This was just bad press.  
People moved on from gossip quickly.  
It should be fine.

“I feel…” Yami wavered, feeling a rush of solid anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. M had gone public with the stuff that was supposed to be private!  
Why would he do that?  
What kind of friend would do that?!  
He had told M those things in confidence!  
What was even worse, was that he had given it to the press in an extremely negative tone.

“It’s just bad press,” Kaiba said, attempting to console Yami. He had seen all the color leave Yami’s face, and he felt a rush of sympathy. He knew Yami wasn’t accustomed to being publicly criticized, considering how his image and Yugi’s image were more likable than his own.

Also…it technically wasn’t all that true.

“…betrayed.” Yami finally managed, feeling himself growing numb as his knees weakened.

Strong arms came down around his shoulders as Kaiba pulled him into a strong embrace and Yami froze, blinking rapidly as the soft fabric from Kaiba’s shirt pressed firmly against his cheek. He could feel the button from the center of Kaiba’s blazer digging into his own chest, and he hesitated for a moment before cautiously wrapping his arms around Kaiba’s slender waist, his heart thundering in his chest as he enjoyed the feeling of Kaiba’s body against his own.

He suppressed a happy shiver as he heard Kaiba’s voice above him, tickling his ear.

“Just smile, the way you usually do, look them right in the eye and say: “This is all fucking bullshit.” Then walk back into the shop, close the door, and stay closed for the rest of the week.” Kaiba instructed, thinking he would send Yami back with several of his own bodyguards…for real this time.

He could feel Yami shaking in his arms, and he gave Yami one last firm squeeze before slowly releasing him, wishing he could bend down to give Yami a swift kiss, and to never stop kissing him…but this was a bad time.  
Yami was clearly distressed, and he didn’t need an added stressor.

“Why?! Why would he do that?” Yami asked wildly, feeling himself slipping as the warmth from Kaiba’s arms disappeared quickly. “It must be a misunderstanding! I’ve been nothing but kind to him!”

“You have a real problem in dealing with your fans…the crazy ones.” Kaiba growled, placing a firm hand on Yami’s back and leading him back into the house, watching Yami’s eyes shine wetly, and he grit his teeth, feeling a rush of hatred for M.

Kaiba knew full well that M was targeting him, and not Yami.

He steered Yami over the bevel of his front door and down the marble steps, seeing his four bodyguards still at their posts beside the car, and all four men bowed stiffly.

“Two of you will guard the front door and keep the press at bay. As for you two,” Kaiba leveled his gaze at the burlier men, “You’ll patrol the block every hour, on the hour, until your shifts end. I will send backup to relieve you from your posts.”

Yami felt Kaiba give him a gentle push into the car, and he climbed inside, sinking into the soft leather seats, his chest tight with a mixture of anger and anxiety. This was the worst! Just when he was getting close to Kaiba, his day had come crashing down, and yet, Kaiba was being uncharacteristically warm, and helpful.

Kaiba ducked his head down to peer inside the limo, making solid eye contact with Yami, seeing the corners of Yami’s mouth attempt to turn upwards.

“You’re welcome.” Kaiba said gruffly, straightening up and sliding the limousine doors shut with a loud _clack!_

His men piled into the front of the car and they drove off quickly.

Sighing in frustration, Kaiba shoved his hand into his pocket to grab his phone, aiming to give M a piece of his mind.

* * *

**Author’s note:**

The betrayal is real.

Thank you Ylje for your lovely edits!

Happy 4th of July for everyone reading in America! Hope you will enjoy the fireworks tonight!

I would love to read some comments about your thoughts regarding this chapter!

I know I post very frequently and it’s easy to just read and wait for the next one, but I very desperately check my comments every day, hoping to see or hear from you! It really motivates me to write harder throughout the week seeing your comments pop up as I am writing!  
  
This chapter was dedicated to fictionalsadist! Thank you for inspiring incubus!yami out of me!

Much love,  
Ugli


	15. B-But be honest for a moment,

Yami pressed his cheek down onto the cold surface of his desk, closing his eyes momentarily as his neck and shoulders ached with stiffness. He had been painstakingly coloring the panels of his doujinshi as per Kaiba’s request for lack of better things to do.

He hadn’t left the house in four days, which wasn’t an issue since he was accustomed to being indoors for long periods of time, but he could tell Yugi was going a bit stir-crazy.

Their groceries were brought to them by Kaiba’s bodyguards, who Yami had privately nicknamed Burly and Surly.

Burly and Surly were the two main guards at the door, keeping the photographers at bay, and they were occasionally relieved by two other guards, who he had nicknamed Chin and Sue.

Sue was the only female bodyguard, but she was the most frightening out of the four because she never blinked, and Yami was beginning to believe that she was a robot of sorts.

Sighing heavily, Yami sat up slowly, staring listlessly at his computer screen, seeing the lines blurring heavily in his vision.

The past few days had been a terrible blur. He had been advised to silence his socials, and he was feeling extremely isolated, wondering if Kaiba would make the connection between 12Chiro’s account and his own account being devactivated at the same time.

Out of habit, he clicked the social icon on his browser and waited for the page to load. He was met with a white screen that said, “This user is no longer active”.

Rolling his eyes and thunking his head down on his desk again, Yami tapped his pen rhythmically against his tablet, knowing he was drawing random dots on his canvas, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Kaiba had not messaged him. All of his texts had been met with silence or short answers.

Yami reached for his phone and pulled it closer to his face, scrolling up through his chat with Kaiba from the past few days, re-reading them for the millionth time.

_-4 days ago-_

**111Seto:** situated?  
  
**Yamiii** : yes.  
  
**111Seto:** good. Get comfortable.  
  
**Yamiii:** (vomit emoji)  
  
**111Seto:** oh relax. I do this all the time

 **Yamiii:** yeah, in your MANSION  
  
**111Seto:** you’ll be fine.  
_  
-3 days ago-_  
  
**Yamiii:** you’re right this isnt so bad  
**Yamiii:** tell your men, thanks for the groceries  
  
**111Seto:** yw.  
**111Seto** : heard from mokuba.  
**111Seto:** yugi to mokuba. Nvmd.  
**111Seto:** in a meeting. Can’t talk.  
  
**Yamiii:** ….ok.  
  
_-2 days ago-_  
  
**Yamiii:** im running out of things to do  
  
**111Seto** : again, you’ll be fine.  
**111Seto:** its dying down already. See?

 **111Seto:** _-screenshot-_

 **Yamiii:** that’s just from a gossip site (thumbs down)  
**Yamiii:** if you really want to know what people are saying  
**Yamiii:** check twitter for me  
  
**111Seto:** I don’t have time for that.

 _Sure Kaiba, of course you don’t_ , Yami thought sarcastically, scrolling down further and feeling depression weigh heavily on his shoulders.

 _-Yesterday-_  
  
**Yamiii:** I AM BORED  
  
_-111Seto is away-_

 **Yamiii:** KAIBA  
  
_-111Seto is away-  
_  
**111Seto:** we agreed one week.  
**111Seto:** you lay low for one week  
**111Seto:** see? This is the price of being a famous face  
**111Seto:** do you understand now?  
  
**111Seto:** an example? it could’ve gone much worse when we spun the lucky wheel for that convenience store.  
  
**111Seto:** tell me you remember that.  
**111Seto:** hot spring voucher ring a bell?  
  
**Yamiii:** YES I REMEMBER (heart)

 **111Seto:** …? What is that? (heart)??

 **Yamiii:** a heart emoji. don’t tell me you’ve never seen one

 **111Seto:** no I meant, why did you use it?

 **Yamiii:** …seriously Kaiba? I enjoyed the trip. Thank you.

 **111Seto:** I see. I was under the impression that you hated it

_-111Seto is away-_

**Yamiii:** it was great.  
  
**Yamiii:** you’re pretty great

 _-111Seto is away-  
_  
**Yamiii:** I like you, Seto Kaiba. (grin)  
**  
Yamiii:** hey, I’m craving grilled fish  
**  
Yamiii:** get your bodyguard to bring us a fish!  
  
_-111Seto is away-  
  
_ “What…the fuck!” Yami growled, clicking his phone off and placing it face down. He had also deactivated his chat as 12Chiro, and was sorely missing Kaiba’s texts as Shin.  
  
Kaiba sounded so lifeless and emotionally unavailable in these texts, and Yami didn’t know why.

He stared at his phone, itching to log back into 12Chiro’s account.

No.

He couldn't.  
He would hold out.  
  
Because everything on 12Chiro’s account was currently tainted by whatever garbage xlmaconnalx was saying, and he knew one glance at messages from anyone asking about “Yami’s situation” would send him spiraling into a fit of rage.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Yami ran a hand through his spiky hair and glanced over at his bed, contemplating taking a nap to pass the time.

* * *

Kaiba was having an internal and external crisis.  
  
It felt like everything was happening at once and going wrong all at the same time.

He sat down behind his desk, gripping his hair tightly as he tried to stave off the dull aching headache building behind his ears.

Where to begin?  
  
Chiro had gone silent, probably scared into silence and had taken a leaf out of Yami’s book after seeing Yami deactivate his account.  
As a result, the prideshipping community was in a furious frenzy, half of the users blaming Shin for Chiro _and_ Yami’s disappearances, while the other half spouted wild theories to support xlmaconnalx’s claims.

Kaiba let his breath out slowly, willing himself to breathe.

It had been four days of complete madness.  
  
Shin’s socials were bombarded with mentions and notifications that rivaled his own, original account which he held under the name of Seto_Kaiba, some people mentioning them both in the same text, and every time he saw that, his blood pressure rose.

He wasn’t sure which was worse. The stream of hateful messages appearing in the comments underneath his stories, or the texts he kept getting from dokihara, fluffykuri and random users he had never even heard of, and he assumed it was because M had passed his username around freely.

He had to spend a few hours clearing and blocking every stranger from Shin’s account.

To top that, Yami sounded cryptic and strange in his text messages. Using heart emojis, and claiming to have “enjoyed” the hot spring trip, when Kaiba knew for a fact that he was probably high and didn’t remember half of it.

It sounded as if Yami was trying to make up for his previous behavior with compliments.

_“You’re pretty great…”  
  
“I like you, Seto Kaiba.”_

_As fucking if,_ Kaiba thought angrily, making sure to take a screenshot of the chat and send it to Chiro’s silent chat log.

Right when he needed Yami-advice the most, Chiro had vanished.  
Right when they were on the brink of creating something wonderful, Chiro had vanished.

Kaiba tapped at his screen furiously, composing another text and hitting ‘send’, seeing it pop up and add onto the millionth message he had sent Chiro this week.

 **Shinnn_isdying** : _-screenshot-_  
**Shinnn_isdying** : can you please tell me wtf this means

 **Shinnn_isdying** : and for the millionth time, you don’t have to be scared  
**Shinnn_isdying** : its not your fault.  
  
**Shinnn_isdying** : you made a bad friend. Move on.  
  
**Shinnn_isdying** : see, and this is why you don’t make friends.

 **Shinnn_isdying** : chiro…just block all external adds from people  
**Shinnn_isdying** : but to do that, you’d have to LOG IN FIRST

 **Shinnn_isdying** : im hanging. Hey do u see what ppl are accusing me of?

 **Shinnn_isdying** : _-screenshot-_

 **Shinnn_isdying** : this one is hilarious!  
**Shinnn_isdying** : xdgxjfxhjdhgxjhdg CHIRO PLEASE  
**Shinnn_isdying** : are you still drawing?  
**Shinnn_isdying** : I hope you are.  
**Shinnn_isdying** : hey don’t let this affect you. I need those panels

 **Shinnn_isdying** : I managed to finish typesetting the 8 pages you sent me  
  
**Shinnn_isdying** : BUT YOU NEED TO BE ONLINE TO SEE THEM  
**  
** Kaiba sighed and shut his eyes tightly, feeling his headache wrap around his head and throb steadily at his temples.

His phone buzzed and he pried his eyes open excitedly to check his screen, disappointed to see that it was a calendar notification.

He lowered his head back onto his arm and closed his eyes, wishing he could take a nap and never wake up.

* * *

Yami dragged the tip of his pen down on his tablet, slowly shading in the arm of Kaiba’s suit sleeve, watching as the color suddenly stopped showing up on the screen.

Frowning, Yami checked the brush settings. Nothing was out of place. He dragged his pen down on the tablet again, seeing the cursor move, but no ink.

Irritated, Yami clicked through his layers, checking his layer settings, making sure nothing was masked, and still his pen wasn’t working.

Hissing in annoyance, he saved his work and restarted everything.

He unplugged and replugged everything for good measure too, hoping to mitigate anything that would prevent his color from showing. He sat back and watched his laptop restart, feeling drained and terribly depressed.

His body and mind felt heavy. The breaths of fresh air he usually got in the form of Shin’s texts were no longer available to him, and Kaiba wasn’t responding.

The art program reloaded and Yami leaned forward, picking up his pen and tapping it on his tablet, testing for color. Still nothing. And to his utter horror, the cursor of his pen had disappeared.

Frantically rechecking the tablet’s settings on his computer, he discovered that everything worked fine…except his pen. His pen had died.

Yami threw his pen aside with a frustrated clatter and snatched his phone up, his body burning with a strange fire as he logged into Chiro’s LINE account without a second thought and ignored the wave of notifications assaulting his phone.

He tapped on Shin’s chatlog and scanned it hungrily, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest.

 _-3 days ago-_  
  
**Shinnn:** I hope you’re ok  
**Shinnn:** yami is not ok  
**Shinnn:** I am worried about him.  
**Shinnn:** you made a terrible friend  
**Shinnn:** but, not your fault because people are shitty  
  
_-2 days ago-_

 **Shinnn** : …..??? why are you not reading my messages? Its been a full day!  
**Shinnn:** have you blocked me??  
**Shinnn:** CHIRO?  
  
**Shinnn:** oh my god. You’ve gone silent too.  
**Shinnn:** is he harassing you. M?  
**Shinnn:** ok hypothetically, seto kaiba COULD send  
**Shinnn** : an informal type of cease and desist  
   
**Shinnn:** but see, that would GIVE IT ATTENTION  
**Shinnn:** and I know yami does NOT want that.  
  
**Shinnn:** we want the opposite of that  
**Shinnn:** kaiba does not know about this, so it will go ignored.  
  
**Shinnn:**   ………??? CHIRO…..hey. hey hey hey. Oh my god  
  
**Shinnn:** I am literally fending off thousands of people messaging me??  
  
**Shinnn:** why do people care about this so much?  
**Shinnn:** yami CAN reject a fan. So fucking what??  
  
**Shinnn:** yami belongs with Kaiba anyway (grin)  
  
**Shinnn:** had a shit day. Going to bed. Please respond.  
  
_-Yesterday-_

 **Shinnn:** CHIRO

_-2 missed calls from user:Shinnn-_

**Shinnn:** FUCKING ANSWER IM NOT PLAYING AROUND

_-15 missed calls from user:Shinnn-_

**Shinnn:** ok you have blocked me or you’ve died.  
**Shinnn:** why??? THIS ISNT YOUR FAULT  
**Shinnn:** the smartest thing is to say nothing!  
**Shinnn:** don’t participate in the conversation  
**Shinnn:** and the conversation will die  
**Shinnn:** easy.

 **Shinnn** : Yami is texting me, surprisingly enough! (confetti)  
**Shinnn:** and I have no idea what to say!! Fucking shoot me!

 _-Two hours ago-  
_  
**Shinnn_isdying** : _-screenshot-_  
**Shinnn_isdying** : can you please tell me wtf this means

 **Shinnn_isdying** : and for the millionth time, you don’t have to be scared  
**Shinnn_isdying** : its not your fault.  
  
**Shinnn_isdying** : you made a bad friend. Move on.  
  
**Shinnn_isdying** : see, and this is why you don’t make friends.

 **Shinnn_isdying** : chiro…just block all external adds from people  
**Shinnn_isdying** : but to do that, you’d have to LOG IN FIRST

 **Shinnn_isdying** : im hanging. Hey do u see what ppl are accusing me of?

 **Shinnn_isdying** : _-screenshot-_

 **Shinnn_isdying** : this one is hilarious!  
**Shinnn_isdying** : xdgxjfxhjdhgxjhdg CHIRO PLEASE  
**Shinnn_isdying** : are you still drawing?  
**Shinnn_isdying** : I hope you are.  
**Shinnn_isdying** : hey don’t let this affect you. I need those panels

 **Shinnn_isdying** : I managed to finish typesetting the 8 pages you sent me  
  
**Shinnn_isdying** : BUT YOU NEED TO BE ONLINE TO SEE THEM

Yami narrowed his eyes and tapped on the first screenshot, seeing the text message between himself and Kaiba, but the icons and usernames had been blurred. Kaiba was still careful as ever when texting as Shin.

Ignoring the second screenshot, Yami hovered his thumbs over his phone, wondering what he could say before his phone began vibrating suddenly. He was getting a call!

Yami silenced it in a panic after seeing Shin’s name flash before his eyes, and he breathed a frantic sigh of relief. Kaiba was so persistent! And just like that, his phone buzzed to life with a barrage of texts from an excited-sounding Kaiba.

 **Shinnn:** OH FUCK’S SAKE  
**Shinnn:** You’re ALIVE  
**Shinnn:** WHAT HAPPENED  
**Shinnn:** who the fuck said you could disappear like that  
**Shinnn:** did you forget that we made an arrangement?

 **12Chiro** : IM HERE IM HERE  
**12Chiro:** I MISS YOU SO MUCH I COULD CRY  
  
**Shinnn:** shut up  
**Shinnn:** check your mail.  
**Shinnn:** or have you ditched that too?  
**Shinnn:** 8 panels all finished.  
**Shinnn:** don’t fucking lose sight of what we set out to do

 _You are so determined as usual, Kaiba,_ Yami thought, pleased.

 **12Chiro:** yeah about that…  
  
**Shinnn:** DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE BACK OUT OF THIS  
  
**12Chiro:** OH MY GOD CALM THE FUCK DOWN  
**12Chiro:** MY PEN BROKE  
  
**Shinnn:** oh.  
  
Kaiba blinked slowly, forcing himself to remain calm. His panicked tone was leaking badly into this chat, and Chiro seemed oddly at ease.

 **Shinnn:** right, I see how it is.  
**Shinnn:** you don’t show your face  
**Shinnn:** unless YOU FUCKING NEED SOMETHING FROM ME

 **12Chiro:** buy me a new one.  
**12Chiro:** and…crap. I don’t know how to get it from you.

 _Yes, because you don’t want to set foot outside,_ Kaiba thought nastily as he wrote just that.  
  
**Shinnn:** Yes, because you don’t want to set foot outside

Yami grit his teeth in anger as his fingers flew over his screen. He couldn't get the pen from Kaiba without revealing himself, and he couldn't leave the house because the bodyguards were still stationed by their door for three more days.

 **12Chiro:** OK FINE  
**12Chiro:** you win, you fucking happy?  
**12Chiro:** I hate going outside  
**12Chiro:** I am….a shut in. FUCK YOU

 **Shinnn:** I already knew that.  
**Shinnn:** but I don’t know…  
**Shinnn:** hearing you admit it just makes my victory so much sweeter

 _Kaiba…!_ Yami growled angrily to himself as he wrote his response furiously.

 **12Chiro:** im logging off if you continue being an asshole  
  
**Shinnn:** NO no don’t do that  
**Shinnn:** I’ll get you your damn pet  
**Shinnn:** ***PEN fucking phone can’t fucking type for fucking shit

 **12Chiro:** HAHAHAAH you and your high and mighty tech  
**12Chiro:** you’d think your kaiba corp phones would have better predictive text  
**12Chiro:** (devil grin)

 **Shinnn:** ITS SELF-LEARNING /AND/ ITS PREDICTIVE  
**Shinnn:** THANK YOU VERY THE FUCK MUCH  
**Shinnn:** AND I NEVER TYPE THE WORD “PEN” SO THAT’S WHY  
  
**Shinnn:** ………..wait, what did you just fucking say?!

Kaiba frowned heavily down at his phone, scrolling up through the messages and re-reading them. Yes, his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

Chiro had said “kaiba corp phones”.

How the fuck would Chiro know that he was using a Kaiba Corp phone?

And he felt the hairs on the back of his arms stand on end as he read Chiro’s texts popping up continuously.

 **12Chiro:** I can read your mind. You’re thinking  
**12Chiro:** ooo how can chiro know I am using a kaiba phone?  
**12Chiro:** easy.  
**12Chiro:** You have a lot of money  
**12Chiro:** you’re male  
**12Chiro:** you live in japan  
**12Chiro:** you have a yami or kaiba fetish  
  
**12Chiro:** I cant figure which because sometimes you sound so inflated when writing as seto kaiba  
  
**12Chiro:** so the answer is??  
**12Chiro:** you own the most popular and expensive phone on the market right now!

 **12Chiro:** how’s that for some SHUT-IN LOGIC??

 **Shinnn:** kaiba’s phones aren’t that expensive  
**Shinnn:** and they’re not that popular.  
**Shinnn:** The S galaxy brand from korea has more reach and  
  
**12Chiro:** !!!!!!?!?!?!! LISTEN TO YOURSELF  
  
Yami pressed a hand to his brow and felt his shoulders shake with laughter.

 **Shinnn:** am not a kaiba fan-boy stfu  
  
**12Chiro:** AHAHAh ahahahaa ok yes yes  
**12Chiro:** exclusively a YAMI fan-boy…mmmm?  
**12Chiro:** god, you crack me up  
  
**Shinnn:** why do I get the feeling that you’re laughing…at…me

 **Shinnn:** topic change, you freak.  
**Shinnn:** did you see the screenshot I sent you.  
**Shinnn:** yami is texting me! (heart eyes)

And you’re not texting him back! Yami thought angrily, typing out just that.

 **12Chiro:** you’re not texting him back!  
**12Chiro:** why are you ignoring him?!

Kaiba frowned, his anxiety increasing. It didn’t come off as that, did it? He wasn’t ignoring Yami. There was just…no conversation.

 **Shinnn:** in not ignoring him  
**Shinnn:** *im  
  
**12Chiro:** look at you and your nervous typos  
**12Chiro:** you type badly when you feel shitty  
**12Chiro:** you ARE ignoring him!  
**12Chiro:** why the fuck are you talking to me?!?!? TALK TO HIM?!?!

 **Shinnn:** THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT  
**Shinnn** : I LEGITIMATELY DON’T KNOW  
**Shinnn:** what to say that won’t immediately annoy or piss him off

 **12Chiro:** have you tried talking about duel monsters  
  
**Shinnn:** .  
**Shinnn:** I JUST said I don’t want to talk about DM  
**Shinnn:** it will turn into a fight. I just know it.

 **12Chiro:** you’re talking normally now??

 _Yeah! How unfortunate for me!_ Kaiba thought angrily, propping his elbows up on his desk and texting with more vigor.

 **Shinnn:** because you’re not him?  
**Shinnn:** and he always sounds so fucking serious  
**Shinnn:** and maybe tell me everything you know about his  
**Shinnn:** …drug problem. (skull)

Yami felt his head rush with a mixture of humiliation and regret.  
Was this why Kaiba was tiptoeing around him?

 **12Chiro:** ……………….. w h a t

 **Shinnn:** don’t fucking lie.  
**Shinnn** : I know that you know!!! especially if you’re loosely connected to him

 **12Chiro:** …he…

Yami bit his tongue lightly and rose from his desk to move to his bed. He sank down onto the mattress, wondering what he could say. He knew anything he said here, Kaiba would use religiously when interacting with him.  
  
**Shinnn:** ??!?!?!?! YEAH KEEP TALKING?!?!!

 **12Chiro:** HOLD ON IM TRYING TO FIND WORDS  
  
**Shinnn:** SO THIS MEANS ITS BAD

 **12Chiro:** NO ITS NOT!!! STOP!

 **Shinnn:** YES! LOOK YOU’RE DEFENDING HIM BEFORE EVEN SAYING ANYTHING  
**Shinnn:** you’re a fan at heart. Fuck me, I forgot.

 **Shinnn:** nevermind. I’ll…find the courage to ask…that friendship girl  
  
**12Chiro:** DO NOT TALK TO ANZU OMG

 _That would be all bad_ , Yami thought darkly, wondering if Kaiba would approach Anzu as himself, or as Shin. Either way, it looked and sounded bad.

 **Shinnn:** then you better fucking tell me the goddamn truth  
  
**12Chiro:** he’s not doing drugs.  
**12Chiro:** maybe he did it once and only once!!!

 **Shinnn:** then WHY does he always look so fucking exhausted all the damn time?  
**Shinnn:** you should see his previous photos after battle city  
**Shinnn:** he looks like…he’s SICK  
  
**12Chiro:** yeah he’s got a lot happening because Seto Kaiba is an asshole.

 **Shinnn:** im not talking crazy fan theories with you  
  
**12Chiro:** NO IM BEING SERIOUS  
**12Chiro:** kaiba was doing some shit and it was messing him up  
  
_No I wasn’t!_ Kaiba thought angrily, setting his phone down and glancing up around his empty office, racking his brain as he recalled the past few months after Battle City.

Women. It was all women. All he could remember was binging on women.

How was that related to Yami in any way? They didn’t talk or see each other at all during that time.

 **Shinnn:** ……..im drawing a blank.

 **Shinnn:** and I don’t have time to look it up.  
  
**Shinnn:** tell me what it is.

 _Really, Kaiba?!_ Yami thought furiously, lying down fully on top of his comforter, feeling anger curl inside his chest.

 **12Chiro:** NO. you fucking FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF  
**12Chiro:** who the fuck do I look like.

_-12Chiro is away-_

“No…no, fuck!” Kaiba hissed, tapping furiously at his screen, hating everything.  
What the hell?!  
Why had Chiro stormed off suddenly without warning?

 **Shinnn:** heyeheyehy nonono  
**Shinnn:** SEND ME THE REMAINING PANELS  
**Shinnn:** HOW DO I SEND YOU A PEN

 _-12Chiro is online-_  
  
**12Chiro:** _-image attached-_  
  
Kaiba tapped on the image hastily and studied it closely. It was the edge of a drawing tablet, with the brand name and version number printed on the side.

Easy enough. He could send his men out to run this errand while he did something else.  
  
**Shinnn:** I’ll get it for you, you have to tell me how to mail it to you  
**Shinnn:** physically.

_-12Chiro is away-_

**Shinnn:** ….if I figure it out, will you log back on?  
**Shinnn:** are you seeing these?  
_  
-12Chiro is away-_  
  
**Shinnn:…** unread. Ok. Fine. Fine. Fine. This is fine.  
**Shinnn:** throw a tantrum. This doujinshi will never see daylight  
**Shinnn:** Just. Like. You.

_-12Chiro is online-_

**12Chiro:** fuck you (vomit emoji)

_-12Chiro is away-_

**Shinnn:** oh very mature  
**Shinnn:** COME BACK HERE

Yami blinked back tears of anger as he held his phone screen above his head, watching Kaiba’s texts slowly appear.

 **Shinnn:** ok. Looking up gossip sites.  
**Shinnn:** here I go.  
  
**Shinnn:** ……….?? He’s just dating this drama actress  
**Shinnn:** ok and a few months go by, he’s dating this  
**Shinnn:** random idol  
**Shinnn:** followed by a fashion designer?  
**Shinnn:** ….and…none of these things are offensive??  
**Shinnn:** photos of him holding hands with heiress of  
**Shinnn:** a prominent food company

 **Shinnn:** are you trying to tell me that Yami seeing Kaiba with women  
**Shinnn:** is “kaiba doing some shit” ????  
  
**Shinnn:** please be more vague with your words -sarcasm-  
**Shinnn:** its not like im having a hard time here or anything

 **Shinnn:** yami doesn’t like…seeing Kaiba with the women???  
  
**Shinnn:** It somehow makes him look like a walking zombie????  
  
**Shinnn:** A LITTLE HELP?!?! IM JUST THROWING RANDOM WORDS AROUND

 **12Chiro:** (bell)(star) there you go.  
**12Chiro:** let’s ask the announcer what prize you won?  
  
**Shinnn:** ………???????!?!?!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** oh…look at that! NO PRIZE (middle finger)  
**12Chiro:** you took too fucking long to figure it out.  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

Kaiba felt his eyelid twitch at Chiro’s tone. Why did she sound so…strange?

 **Shinnn:** you are being extremely annoying right now  
**Shinnn:** why do you sound like a scorned girlfriend???  
**Shinnn:** ?!?!?!?!!?!!!!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** you’re an idiot.  
**12Chiro:** message yami. he misses you (heart)

 **Shinnn:** yeah about that….stop that!  
**Shinnn:** stop using (heart) like it means something  
**Shinnn** : he was doing it to me in the chat  
**Shinnn:** and I didn’t know how to respond.  
  
**12Chiro:** YOU SEND HIM A (heart) BACK

 **12Chiro:** YOU ARE SOME KIND OF GENIUS

Yami shut his eyes and rolled them heavily, feeling his chest ache with annoyance and frustration.

 **Shinnn:** ye I actually am, thx  
**Shinnn:** ok ok watch. I will do it.  
**Shinnn:** He will not reply.

 **Shinnn:** watch, ok? Stay online. Hold on.

 **Shinnn:** he hates me because  
  
**12Chiro:** I DON’T SEE YOU DOING IT?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

_-Shinnn is away-_

“And this is why we will never kiss,” Yami said dully, clenching his fist as he watched his phone buzz with a notification from Kaiba.

 **111Seto:** (heart)  
  
Kaiba held his breath and wondered if he ought to feel hopeful. To his increasing surprise, Yami responded.

 **Yamiii:** (heart)

 _Okay, perfect. Now what?_ Kaiba thought angrily, logging out and sending a message to Chiro.

 **Shinnn:** ??? he just copied me.  
**Shinnn:** great conversation we’re having.

 **12Chiro:** OH MY GOD. ***GODS, PLURAL.  
**12Chiro:** SSDSDSCSCSCXSDCSXCXCX  
**12Chiro:** you are banned from talking to me.  
  
**12Chiro:** SEND HIM everything EVERYTHING WE ARE TALKING ABOUT HERE  
  
**12Chiro:** WOULD IT BE BETTER IF HE CHANGED HIS NAME TO 12CHIRO?!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** WHY IS THIS SO HARD FOR YOU?  
**12Chiro:** its like you don’t even fucking like him.

 **Shinnn:…..** I do like him.

 **12Chiro:** NO. YOU DON’T.  
**12Chiro:** you clearly prefer talking to me here!!!  
**12Chiro:** WHY?!?!?  
  
_-12Chiro is away-_

“Fucking…shit.” Kaiba growled to himself, tabbing back to Yami’s chat and staring at the two hearts on the screen, daring himself to hope.

Yami palmed his face in agony, wondering if he was chasing the impossible. Maybe Kaiba only liked the _idea_ of them together, hence his enthusiasm for the doujinshi.

His phone buzzed, and Yami pried his eyes open to glance at his screen.

 **111Seto:** (skull) (knife)

 **111Seto** : - _image attached-_

Yami tapped on the image, trying to contain his excitement. It was a picture of a mess of light brown hair, and it looked like Kaiba had taken the photo with the front-facing camera and had ducked his head down onto his arm.

Yami hastily copied the pose and snapped a picture. He glanced at his own photo, seeing a mess of spiky tri-colored hair.  
Perfect.  
He sent it back without hesitation.

 **Yamiii:** (skull)(knife)  
  
**Yamiii:** _–image attached-_

Kaiba blinked incredulously and opened the attachment, his heart leaping with joy as he stared at the brightly-lit photo of Yami’s hair. Oh…this was wonderful!

His thumb hovered over the ‘log out’ button as he briefly considered celebrating in a screenshotted message to Chiro, but decided against it.  
He had Yami here, right now. He had to say…something…anything.  
How casual could he be?

 **111Seto:** how are you doing?  
  
And Yami’s reply was instantaneous. He replied with a speed that rivaled Chiro’s messages.  
**  
Yamiii:** how dies it look like im doing? _  
_**Yamiii:** does  
**Yamiii:** see? im dying/

Kaiba tilted his head at his phone, studying the careless spelling. There was a slash. Yami had hit ‘enter’ extremely fast! This meant he was excited to talk?

 **111Seto:** you’ll be fine

 **Yamiii:** say ‘its only a week’ one more goddamn time  
**Yamiii:** and I will jump out the window

 **111Seto:** NO don’t do that. Wtf.

 **Yamiii:** AHHaha you actualy thought I was going to do that  
**Yamiii:** you’re more gullible than I thought

 **111Seto:** I can’t hear yur fucking tone over the message

Kaiba felt a rush of relief and excitement as he stared at their texts popping up one after another. This was good? This was good!

 **Yamiii:** did you see my earlier message?  
**Yamiii:** fish. Send fish (grill)(octopus)(fish)  
  
**111Seto:** lol ok. (ok sign)

 _Interesting,_ Yami mused, turning over onto his stomach and tucking his pillow underneath his chin, seeing an orange strip of sunlight slipping in through the crack of his curtains. The sun was setting. The day had passed quickly now that Kaiba was talking to him again.

 **111Seto:** done. Will show up with fish (grin)

 **Yamiii:** YOU will show up with fish  
**Yamiii:** or they will show up with fish  
  
**111Seto:** I will show up with fish

 **Yamiii:** DO not BRING MOKUBA  
**Yamiii** : I don’t want to deal with his snotty face

 **111Seto:** he’s grounded  
**111Seto:** he knows why.  
  
**Yamiii:** grounded? GOOD.  
  
**111Seto:** for keeping information from me  
**111Seto:** I think I know what’s going on  
**111Seto:** and both of you are in the wrong  
  
**111Seto:** also with the way you two are behaving  
**111Seto:** its not a huge secret  
  
**Yamiii:** you don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
**111Seto:** I think I do.  
**111Seto:** what kind of fish do you want?  
  
**Yamiii:** SALMON  
**Yamiii:** and you really don’t.  
**  
111Seto:** whatever. Just know I have access to the best hospitals in the area  
  
**Yamiii:** no, kaiba. No thank you.  
**Yamiii:** I do not have a drug problem  
**  
111Seto:** (up arrow) is what all people with problems say  
  
**Yamiii:** this conversation is over until we change the subject  
**Yamiii:** I am sober. End of fucking story.

_-111Seto is away-_

Wrinkling his nose, Yami sighed and shut his eyes, feeling marginally better. Kaiba was concerned about his well-being, right?

His phone vibrated again, and Yami held it up, excited for a moment thinking it was Kaiba again, but to his extreme dismay, it was M.  
Logging back into 12Chiro’s account had unmuted every single chat log.

Trying not to feel bothered, Yami tapped on the message and began reading.

 **xlmaconnalx:** if my theory is correct  
**xlmaconnalx:** you’ll send me a cease and desist  
**xlmaconnalx:** …?? Still no?  
**xlmaconnalx:** well u are known to be stubborn! (heart)

And Yami’s phone buzzed several more times with well-wishes from several other familiar names.

 **Dokidoki_hara:** CHIRO PLEASE SAY SOMETHING  
**Dokidoki_hara:** IM THINKING ABOUT YOU!!!

 **Flykuri:** love you.  
**Flykuri:** I know you’re probably having a hard time  
**Flykuri:** Maconnal claims you are seto kaiba or  
  
**Noiz:** a ghost account of him?  
**Noiz:** and there’s no way this is true  
  
**junsou:** because how would Kaiba have the time to draw as well as you?  
**junsou:** hahahaha im complimenting you Chiro please answer  
  
**planietsziedpeniz:** we’re all waiting for you to come back!  
**planietsziedpeniz:** take your time. Will always support you.

 **sluttymanhole:** I love you!!  
**sluttymanhole:** we never talk and u don’t know me  
  
**keir2211:** But I’ve been following you for quite some time  
**keir2211:** and know that you don’t deserve this!

 **Glackon:** (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) (heart) _-message 1 of 3-_

There was a soft knock at the door and Yami sat up quickly, seeing Yugi peek his head into the room.

“Awake?”

“Yes, Aibou.” Yami said solemnly, feeling oddly warm at the caring sentiments from his fans. It wasn’t as bad as he had thought. He had thought that many people would pile onto Maconnal’s theory…because it _was_ true, to an extent.

“Okay. Seto Kaiba is downstairs. Please come down.” Yugi said quietly, easing the door shut and taking a step back, bumping into something solid behind him.

He froze and lifted his head, seeing Kaiba staring down at him coldly, and his heart stopped in his chest. “K-Kaiba-kun?!”

Yami heard this and dove at the tie and cashmere scarf hanging on the bedpost and shoved them messily underneath the bed, his heart pounding fiercely in his chest with panic as he scanned the room for any more incriminating items.

His laptop was still open, with the unfinished drawing open, along with his drawing tablet in full view. The tablet he had just sent a photo of.

Yami lunged at his desk to slam the lid shut and tucked the tablet underneath his laptop just as the door opened behind him, and he whirled around breathlessly, seeing Kaiba standing in the doorway of his room, looking oddly out of place.

He was so tall, the top of his head almost touched the top of the doorframe.

Kaiba frowned, taking in the fact that Yami was once again behaving oddly. He looked slightly out of breath and had a panicked air about him.

“What were you doing?” Kaiba asked, sounding every bit as accusatory as he intended, and he could feel Yugi glare at him.

“Not trespassing into other people’s rooms.” Yami shot back quickly, feeling his palms sweat on top of his laptop, and he watched Kaiba’s eyes move past him and roam around the room.

“Let’s go back downstairs!” Yugi said nervously, moving away from the door, and Kaiba ignored him, his gaze drifting past Yami’s shoulder and landing on a familiar, heart-shaped note taped to the wall, clumped together with several sketches of duel monsters.

He fixated on the drawings, staring at the clean lines, feeling himself itch all over. Chiro’s art style.  
He was fucking sure of it.  
  
After staring at the sketchy panels and typesetting for hours, he could recognize it anywhere.  
Yami was in contact with Chiro, wasn’t he?

“Nice art—” Kaiba began, and he was swiftly interrupted by Yami, moving to stand obtrusively in the doorway, attempting to block everything from view. “ _Fan_ art.” Yami corrected hastily, watching Kaiba ignore him and stare right over the tips of his hair.

“Now get out.” Yami hissed, reaching to close the door, but Kaiba reached an arm out and kept the door open.

“I’m not in your room.” Kaiba said lightly, inching his foot forward through the doorway. He was bursting with curiosity and itching to get a closer look at the line art.

“What?! What do you want?” Yami asked desperately, glancing over his shoulder, trying to follow Kaiba’s line of sight. What was Kaiba looking at? He froze when he saw the heart-shaped note taped to the wall beside his drawings.  
Was it that?

“Who sends you those drawings?” Kaiba asked, trying to keep the eagerness from leaking into his tone, but Yami caught on instantly.

“Why?” Yami asked suspiciously, his heart racing wildly in his chest as he watched Kaiba continue to stare over his shoulder at his desk. What if he said: “I drew them! They’re mine?!”  
Kaiba would know he was Chiro! Would that end the horrid awkwardness between them?

“They’re mine.” Yami said evenly, watching Kaiba’s expression carefully for a reaction and was disappointed when he saw none.

“Yes, I know.” Kaiba replied impatiently, attempting to push the door back further, but he felt Yami resist. “Answer my question! Who is the fan that sends them to you?!”

“…Kaiba, step aside!” Yami growled, giving Kaiba a shove and shutting the door completely behind himself with a loud _clack!_ before catching an offended look from Kaiba.

“May I have one?” Kaiba asked desperately, abandoning all pretense in an attempt to find a connection between Chiro’s identity and Yami. Which dweeb gang member was he?! Or she?

Yugi was standing at the foot of the stairs, watching a strange scene unfold.  
Was Kaiba asking Yami for…art?

“Maybe.” Yami smirked and leaned against the door, his mind racing as he wondered how he could hold this over Kaiba’s head. “Why do you want it?”

“I like it.” Kaiba said bluntly, feeling oddly lightheaded. “Am I not allowed to like things?”

Yami nodded slowly, lowering his gaze to stare at the black buttons on Kaiba’s blazer, appreciating that the CEO was once again wearing something tastefully different.

“Yes? So open the door.” Kaiba demanded, advancing on Yami and gazing at the doorknob, feeling as if he was going insane.  
Yami had line art.  
Chiro’s line art. Something Chiro had physically touched.  
This would be way better than the digital pieces he had been receiving!  
This was something on actual paper…something tangible.  
  
“You’re acting strange…” Yami said gleefully, folding his arms across his chest and planting his feet apart, enjoying Kaiba’s distress. “You recognize that artwork, don’t you?”

“I…maybe. I don’t fucking know.” Kaiba growled, reaching past Yami and finding himself blocked again, and Yami’s hand came down on his arm, pushing him away from the door.

“You’re her fan…aren’t you?” Yami said quietly, fully aware that Yugi was listening and watching them closely. “Tell me I’m right.”

“You’re right.” Kaiba said automatically, unwilling to put up a fight anymore. The only thing on his mind was getting his hands on a physical piece of art Chiro had drawn.

“You’re not even thinking.” Yami said, sounding slightly disgusted. “Haven’t figured it out yet? I can’t do all the work for you, Kaiba.”

“What?” Kaiba said blankly, snapping out of his thoughts and looking Yami full in the face, feeling himself heat up suddenly from Yami’s gaze.

“What are you thinking about, right now?” Yami asked incredulously. “You can tell me, although I’m pretty sure I know—”

“Something about how I should be nicer to fans,” Kaiba answered emptily, repeating Yami’s words back to him from their earlier run-ins. “Which is probably why you’ve got some nice fan art of duel monsters, and they never send me shit.”

“Wait!” Yugi spoke up suddenly from the bottom of the stairs, and Kaiba snapped his head around to stare, having forgotten that the other spiky-haired individual had been watching them the whole time. “Say, Kaiba-kun…have you paid a lot for a piece of art lately? Around…30,000 yen?”

“Oh, _you_ believe those crazy rumors?” Kaiba rounded on Yugi furiously, seeing his expression morph from shock to glee. His eyes darted playfully between Kaiba and Yami as he nervously palmed his phone in his pocket, with half a mind to text Yami his thoughts.  
The anonymous fan that had sent the generous amount…was Kaiba!  
Of course it was! That made perfect sense.  
That would explain the gifts hanging on Yami’s bedpost.  
Then, did that mean, Yami had succeeded in winning Kaiba’s heart?  
If so, what was happening right now?

“You know who it is!” Kaiba declared, noticing that Yugi’s hand had curled over his phone in his pants pocket. “Tell me! One of you fucking tell me!” And he glared furiously between the twins, wondering how he had gotten here in the first place.

“Yami can tell you.” Yugi said weakly, managing a nervous smile as he felt himself shake. “I don’t really know…him—I mean…her…that well!”

“So it _is_ a man.” Kaiba spat viciously, turning back to face Yami, who was wearing a strained expression. “Back to you, Yami. Who the fuck is the artist?”

“I think…I finally understand.” Yami said slowly as Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and glared down at him. “Let me guess, Kaiba. You are disappointed to find out the artist is a man? Well, this is a solid confirmation. The artist is a man.”

Kaiba blinked and waited for a feeling of shock, horror, awe…anything, but instead, he felt rigid determination. He had to get his hands on a physical sketch.

“Great. I don’t give a shit either way.” Kaiba unfolded his arms and pointed at the door. “What can I give you in exchange for one of those drawings?”

Yami shook his head, exasperated, “Kaiba, these drawings are not—”

“I know!” Kaiba sneered triumphantly as he was hit with a stroke of inspiration. “This.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out three tablet pens, bound together with a clear band of tape.

Yami blinked and tried to hide his shock, but Kaiba caught this look immediately.

“Looks like you know someone in your friend circle who needs this very badly.” Kaiba said loftily, waving the pens before Yami’s nose, seeing him reach a hand out to swipe at them, but Kaiba held them high above his head tauntingly.

Yami couldn’t contain his joy as he leaned against the door to his room, trying to appear indifferent. Kaiba had over-delivered in the best way. Those pens were expensive to replace! Did he have a packet of replaceable rubber tips too?

“So, these pens…for the drawings.” Kaiba insisted, feeling his heart race as he watched Yami’s cheeks slowly redden. “I don’t give a shit about what it is. It could be a drawing of a tree…I don’t care. Sketches. On paper.”

“Fine.” Yami said swiftly, bursting with pride and elation. It seemed like Kaiba was willing to do just about anything for a physical sketch, and the thought made him weak at the knees. “I’ll need to find where I put them. They’ve sent me quite a few.”  
  
Yami leaned his door open and felt Kaiba move to follow him, and he shut the door firmly again, holding his hand out for the pens.

“Payment first. And you wait out here.” Yami said stiffly, seeing a muscle tense as Kaiba visibly clenched his jaw.

Kaiba felt himself nod, but on the inside, he was screaming.

He wanted to see the inside of Yami’s room. Technically, it was Yami and Yugi’s room, but Kaiba was willing to take anything he could get.

Kaiba pressed the pens into Yami’s hand, and Yami nodded stiffly, turning away quickly to go back into the room.

Yami edged into his room and shut the door firmly behind himself, breathing a light sigh of relief, feeling his phone buzzing furiously in his pocket.

He fished his phone out and silenced it carefully, rummaging through his drawers and pulling out a half-filled sketchbook. Rifling through the pages, he found several doodles of Kaiba’s face, and he carefully tore out the page and grabbed a pair of scissors to trim off the rough edge.

This needed to look like something a fan had sent him, right?

He flipped through the rest of his sketchbook and tore out separate drawings of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, along with the toon version, and trimmed them all to match.

Shoving the sketchbook back into his drawer, he yanked out a clear plastic sleeve from another drawer and slipped the papers into it, hesitating for a moment before taking them out again to sign the bottom corner.

“ _To: Yami”_ Yami wrote, smirking lightly to himself as he signed the drawing with his Chiro signature. “ _From 12Chiro. Enjoy! I drew Seto Kaiba’s favorite Duel Monsters!”_

A loud knock sounded at the door, and Yami jumped, startled at the sound.

“Hurry up!” Kaiba hissed, leaning away from the door to see Yugi racing up the stairs, glancing at him nervously.

“Let’s wait downstairs…” Yugi said anxiously, wondering if it was out of place to grab Kaiba by the arm to lead him back downstairs. “Yami might be a while.”

The door to their room swung open as if on cue, and Yami stepped out carefully.

Kaiba spotted the clear plastic sleeve in his hands and he snatched them up triumphantly, his mouth going dry at the clean lines drawn along the winged edge of a fierce Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

So, Chiro knew how to draw subjects aside from pornography…who would’ve known.

 He fixated on the signature at the bottom, studying every curve and tick of Chiro’s rounded handwriting. _“From: 12Chiro. Enjoy! I drew Seto Kaiba’s favorite Duel Monsters!”_

Yami smiled privately, enjoying the look of pleasant shock flitting across Kaiba’s face as he slipped the drawings out and stared at them silently for a full minute.

Yugi fidgeted nervously by the stairs, and Yami brushed past him and made his way down to the kitchen.

Yugi stuck to his side closely, hissing in his ear. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, let me figure it out!” Yami whispered in return, nudging Yugi away and seeing him take a seat on the couch in front of the TV, looking anxious and stiff. Having Kaiba in their tiny home was intimidating to say the least.

Yami scanned the kitchen counter, amazed to see that Kaiba had gone out of his way to bring a freshly grilled fish. It was sitting in a clear plastic container beside a stack of plates, and another large container contained mixed greens.

Kaiba made his way down the stairs, spotting Yami sitting by the kitchen counter, eating enthusiastically while Yugi sat in front of the TV. The scene was oddly calming, and Kaiba brushed the thought aside, moving to sit beside Yami, intent on asking more questions about 12Chiro.

He glanced down at the drawings again, feeling his chest grow tight as he stared at the way Chiro had written his name. It was nice.  
Now, which of Yugi’s friends was Chiro?

Yami eyed Kaiba carefully, aware that the silence in the room was growing heavier by the second. Yugi was half-watching the TV, clearly waiting to eavesdrop on whatever conversation they were about to have, and Kaiba seemed to be as stoic as ever.

Kaiba grit his teeth and stared at the way Yami was lightly gripping his chopsticks, willing himself to speak.

“Let’s duel.” Kaiba managed, and Yami raised his head slowly, his angular eyes widening at the corners.

“Sure!” Yugi said intrusively, propping his head up on the back of the couch, his round eyes flashing mischievously. “Did you bring your deck, Kaiba-kun?”

Kaiba tensed, wondering how he could back out of this without sounding incredibly rude towards Yugi in front of Yami.

“Okay, that will be interesting to watch.” Yami said amicably, fully aware of Kaiba’s distress.

“I was challenging you, Yami.” Kaiba said tightly, grinding his teeth furiously, and he saw Yami pause in his motions and set his bowl down.

“I’m fine with that too.” Yugi interjected, his face splitting into a wide grin, and he leapt off the couch to race up the stairs. “I’ll grab your deck, Yami.”

“Grab a second one, Yugi.” Yami said lightly, looking Kaiba up and down, not seeing anything remotely resembling a deck on his body. “Let’s play with the same deck to even things out.”

He watched as Kaiba’s cheeks steadily flushed, and the color was extremely obvious against his pale skin.

Kaiba forced himself to remain calm as Yugi’s footsteps grew closer and two decks were placed in front of them on the kitchen counter, and Kaiba couldn't help but panic slightly.

This was an extremely casual setting for a duel. All of his usual tactics such as taunting and leering weren’t going to work as well in such a close proximity.

Yami picked up his deck and shuffled it smoothly, throwing Kaiba a confident smirk. “I’ll go first.”

Kaiba nodded wordlessly and picked up the other deck, his fingertips tingling with a strange feeling. Yami’s deck. This was Yami’s deck.

The cards felt strangely heavy in his hands and the deck felt oddly thin. Yami’s eyes were burning through his body, and Kaiba itched all over, glancing down at the cards in his hand, wondering why it all looked too…simple.

He watched Yami set up an entire field of face down cards, and Yugi hovered obtrusively over his shoulder, breathing in his ear.

Kaiba swatted him away angrily just as Yugi’s hand shot across his face and lifted two cards from his hand and set them face down too.

“Hey!” Kaiba growled, feeling oddly outnumbered as Yugi ignored him and nodded at Yami.

“Your turn!” Yugi said excitedly, and Yami smirked again, summoning a monster, and Yugi’s hand once again reached into his field and flipped a trap card he had set earlier.

Now, Kaiba found that it was hard to pay attention to anything that was happening, because it seemed that Yugi was just using him as a duel disk. Why was he even here?

He couldn't even grab some alone time with Yami without Yugi butting in.

He watched Yami respond to the trap card with enthusiasm, completely oblivious to his discomfort.

“Dang.” Yugi said softly, crestfallen as his entire field was cleared.

Kaiba eyed the trap card on Yami’s side of the field and suddenly felt extremely exhausted.

“I’m leaving.” Kaiba said stiffly, setting his hand down to Yugi’s protests ringing in his ears.

“You forfeit? Kaiba-kun…the game just started!”

“I’m not playing. You are.” Kaiba said angrily, sneaking one more glance at Yami over his shoulder before moving towards the door. Fucking cockblocked by Yugi.

“Bye…! Thanks for all the fish!” Yugi called, and Yami waved, knowing Kaiba wasn’t turning around to look.

The front door slammed, and Yami immediately felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

“Continue?” Yugi asked lightly, scooping Kaiba’s cards up off the table, and he watched, dismayed, as Yami slid off the kitchen stool and walked back up the stairs, shaking his head.

“I’ve got something to finish.” Yami said plainly, feeling Yugi’s disappointment as he walked back into his room and shut the door tightly.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, thinking he had silenced it, but he realized he had only silenced his account as Chiro, and not as Yami. Kaiba was texting him!

Elated, Yami scrolled through the chat eagerly.

 **111Seto:** so that was annoying  
**111Seto:** and rude  
**111Seto:** new plan. Play online, dammit.

 _Oh, I thought you didn’t like the databases online because they were incomplete,_ Yami thought gleefully, typing out his response quickly.

 **Yamiii:** sure  
**Yamiii:** but im kind of busy with something  
**Yamiii:** so I will have more time …later

And Kaiba’s response was swift and curt, lacking emotion.

 **111Seto:** sure.

Sighing, Yami sat down at his desk and stared at the set of new tablet pens, thinking he ought to thank Kaiba for them.

He grabbed a white shirt off a hanger in his closet and threw it over his desk, tossing the pens onto it and snapping a careless picture.

He sent it to Shin without thinking and waited for a response, eagerly unwrapping the pens and testing them out on his tablet.

Kaiba sat with his legs tightly crossed in his limo, gripping his phone tightly, shocked to see an image from Chiro so quickly.

 **12Chiro:** _-image attached-_

 **12Chiro:** thank you (heart)  
**12Chiro:** I can continue this way.  
**12Chiro:** check your mail later. Will send you the remaining panels.

_-12Chiro is away-_

Frowning, Kaiba tapped on the picture and stared at the three pens lying on a white cloth background, feeling his skin crawl with unease.

Didn’t he _just_ leave the Kame Game Shop? It hadn’t even been five minutes!

 **Shinnn:** you’re…..welcome???

_-12Chiro is away-_

His stomach churned, and Kaiba pressed a finger to his temple, attempting to make sense of what he had just seen.

Chiro had sent him a photo of the pens he had just given to Yami.

“Shut-in Chiro”, who never left the house, had the pens he had just given to Yami.  
  
Chiro…had the pens.  
This picture was proof.  
  
But, Yami…had the pens.  
  
This wasn’t because…Yami had sent this photo to Chiro, right? And Chiro had in turn sent the photo to him as proof of reception.  
  
Yami had the pens.

Kaiba frantically switched from his chat as Shin and logged back into his own account, sending Yami a hurried text, praying he would respond.

 **111Seto:** hey. You still have the pens, right?  
  
Yami couldn't pry his eyes away from his laptop, incredibly excited to see that the pen worked smoothly, and Kaiba had even splurged for the one with the grip.

His phone buzzed again, and again.

Finally, Yami set the pen down and picked it up, replying quickly, forgetting himself for a moment.

 **Yamiii:** ?? YES  
  
He tossed his phone aside and went back to coloring the page, fully engrossed in his work.

Kaiba saw Yami’s message pop up on his screen and felt hot and cold all over as he tightened his grip on his phone, breathing shallowly, his ears ringing with an odd sound.

Yami had the pens. Chiro did not have the pens.

Switching back to Shin’s account, Kaiba spammed the chat.

 **Shinnn:** HEY  
**Shinnn:** show me pic of your hand + tablet + your screen  
**Shinnn:** as payment for those pens  
**Shinnn:** they were damn expensive  
**Shinnn:** and I know you only needed one  
**Shinnn:** but I got you three.  
  
**Shinnn:** respond respond respond respond respond  
  
**Shinnn** : respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond respond

_-12Chiro is away-_

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba sent Yami a few texts, feeling the car lean to the left as they made a turn back into his property.

He changed his tone, wondering if he was committing social suicide and ruining his chances with Yami forever.

 **111Seto:** heyyy hey hey (grin) (grin)  
**111Seto:** I know you said you busy but  
**111Seto:** those………..!!!  
**111Seto:** the sketches of the blue eyes! (heart eyes)

 **111Seto:** you know me so well! Ahahaha (grin)

He held his breath, waiting for a response. And when none came, he began to doubt himself.

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of the sparkling blue fountain outside his mansion and Kaiba stayed in the car, still waiting.

Sounding like Shin in his texts to Yami probably wasn’t a good idea.

* * *

Yami leaned back in his seat, stretching lightly and feeling extremely satisfied.

He reached for his phone, wondering why Kaiba had been silent for the entire night.  
  
4:04 AM flashed across his phone screen and Yami paused, shocked.

Slightly frustrated with himself for losing track of time, he saved his work and sent it to Shin’s e-mail without writing anything in the message box. He had cleaned up all the panels for the doujinshi, but it was far from finished.

He unlocked his phone and happily read Shin’s messages.

 **111Seto:** heyyy hey hey (grin) (grin)  
**111Seto:** I know you said you’re busy but  
**111Seto:** those………..!!!  
**111Seto:** the sketches of the blue eyes! (heart eyes)

 **111Seto:** you know me so well! Ahahaha (grin)

 _Yes, I do._ Yami thought, feeling thoroughly satisfied, typing out his response and holding back a sleepy yawn as he hit send.

 **Yamiiii** : yep! (star)(heart)

He glanced down at his screen to re-read the messages and his blood ran cold in his veins.

Wait.

Yami stared at the block of text again, his heart racing at the tiny emojis in the chat bubble.

 **111Seto:** the sketches of the blue eyes! (heart eyes)

 **111Seto:** you know me so well! Ahahaha (grin)

Was…Kaiba drunk?  
He was texting like Shin in this chat.  
Had he gotten confused?

Brushing it aside, Yami logged into Chiro’s account and tiredly sent another response before tossing his phone onto his nightstand and crawling into bed.

* * *

Kaiba felt his phone buzzing underneath his pillow, and he frowned in his sleep, thinking it was too early for his alarm to go off.

He jerked awake when he remembered he had fallen asleep waiting for a response from either Chiro or Yami.

Patting around his head blindly for his phone, he curled his fingertips around the cold edge of something rectangular and clicked it on, squinting in the terrible brightness.

 **12Chiro:** (confetti)

 **12Chiro:** colored and cleaned the rest! Just for you you selfish  
**12Chiro:** bastar.d  check yor mail  
**12Chiro:** (zzz)

Kaiba shut his eyes and breathed evenly, his mind racing. Was he going insane? Or he was just that desperate, connecting any little thing Chiro did, with Yami’s actions.

Coincidences were highly possible.

Just in case, Kaiba sent several messages back before rolling over and shutting his eyes.

 **Shinnn** : wowwwwwwwwwwwww  
**Shinnn:** you woke me up. Fk you (middle finger)

 **Shinnn:** why can’t you function on a nrmal persons scheduel

 **Shinnn:** (wave) zzzzzZZZZz mothr fucker

Yami frowned slightly as he felt his phone buzz beside his head just as he was drifting off, and it woke him.

Hissing, he grabbed at his phone and glared at the screen, feeling conflicted when he saw that it was Kaiba, texting him back as Shin.

He sighed and replied quickly, not caring to keep his spelling accurate. It seemed Kaiba was texting with one eye open, so he would do the same.

 **12Chiro:** who tf r u callin a mther fuckrrrrr  
**12Chiro:** thank you is wut you shud say

Kaiba let out a frustrated groan when he heard his phone buzz twice and he rolled over, snatching it up to send Chiro a furious text.

 **Shinnn:** stfu im trying to sleep

 **Shinnn:** We meet, after this. U betr fuxking show up

 **Shinnn:** but don’t expect anything frm me  
  
**Shinnn:** I owe u nthing (red X)

 **Shinnn:** yami is my #1

Yami smiled sleepily at his phone and shut his eyes briefly, feeling himself drifting off before he forced himself awake to send one last message.

 **12Chiro:** okkkkk I know and seto is my nmbr 1. (wave)

Kaiba was now wide awake. He stared at the message, his heart skipping nervous beats in his chest.

If Yami was saying this, he could die happy. He just needed more proof.  
There were many ways he could do it, but it would be a gross invasion of privacy.  
He could trace Chiro’s messages.  
He had Chiro’s twitter, and just about everything linked to the username.  
He also had Yami’s location, phone number, and IP.  
All he had to do was log a simple search.  
It was that simple.

 _But what if it’s not him?_ A small voice of doubt clawed at Kaiba’s insides as he shut his eyes again.  
  
How would he stomach the disappointment?  
  
Could he face Chiro in real life after knowing who Chiro was? They had promised to meet, so the meeting had to happen.  
  
He was a man of his word, regardless of who Chiro turned out to be, and the way it was going, it seemed that Chiro was most definitely a member of the dweeb gang.

Sighing heavily, Kaiba buried his face into his pillow, reminding himself to try asking Yami out again in the morning before his day started.

* * *

**Author’s note:**

This might be the second to last chapter.

They might meet next chapter.  
  
Thank you ylje for your edits. You are my sun, and I am the tiny smol plant growing from the ground.

Please leave a reviewwwwwww ya’ll know I love you!  
  
This chapter was dedicated to my dear friend, Yailin.

and if you think i did a good job:

[Connect with me here](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)  
  
xo, hugs, love, appreciation and tears,

  
Ugli


	16. Do you find me attractive?

Kaiba gripped the clothes iron tightly while he dragged it in mindless circles over one of his shirts, waiting for his phone to buzz.

He had been unconsciously counting the minutes and seconds until Chiro messaged him back.

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba glanced down at his half-ironed shirt and wondered what he was doing.

Why was he putting so much effort into his appearance?

She wasn’t going to show up anyway.  
_He_ wasn’t going to show up anyway.

Kaiba kicked himself again for mentally referring to Chiro as a girl in his mind.

After hearing confirmation from Yami that Chiro was a man, he wasn’t sure anything surprised him anymore, after all, everything had gone according to plan…almost too well.

The commotion about Shin being Seto Kaiba’s ghost account had died down, and Chiro had re-activated her twitter, posting teaser images of the completed doujinshi as if nothing had happened.

Shin’s stories were getting occasional comments about how “realistic” everything sounded, and people were no longer making real-life metaphors while making references his writing.

His social account as Seto Kaiba and Shin were both eerily quiet.

People were aware that Shin had helped typeset Chiro’s doujinshi, but all the praise and attention were streamlined towards Chiro, with Shin being largely ignored on the side.

The only positive change that came out of that fiasco was Yami, messaging him more frequently with a casual tone, but their conversations were empty and always ended in silence.

Kaiba sighed and pressed the tip of the iron down on his shirt sleeve, hearing his phone buzz on his desk.

Setting the iron down hastily, he snatched the phone up, excited to see Chiro’s name but dismayed to discover that it was just more mentions from his social media.

 _“_ **at: shin_tarotarotaro** I love the way you write, and I can’t believe a collab with **at:12Chiro** actually happened!”  
  
“ **at: princeally** HAVE YOU SEEN THE COLORED PANELS?!?!? **At: 12Chiro** , **at:shin_tarotarotaro** ARE THE RUMORS TRUE??? THE FULL THING IS COLORED??”

_“our princess put so much work into it. **At:shin_tarotarotaro** is a lazy potato who only wrote some words. The tru work is with the artist (prayer hands)”_

Hissing in annoyance, Kaiba tapped on the user’s name and replied with vengeance.

“ **at: psgetti** , (MIDDLE FINGER) yes, because creating something not as visually pleasing takes considerably LESS work. Because “just writing some words” doesn’t take any TIME or EFFORT at all!”

And Kaiba’s phone buzzed with an instant response.

“ **at: Shin_tarotarotaro** WHOA YOU REPLIED TO ME!!!!! (heart eyes) Can you tell when release date is? Chiro no say anything.”

“No, fuck off.” Kaiba said coldly, tapping to block the user as more messages appeared underneath the thread he had inadvertently created.

_“ **at:Shin_tarotarotaro** HELLO YOU ARE ONLINE!!! ARE YOU MALE OR FEMALE PLES RESPOND”_

_“I loved page 3 already!!!!! Please hurry to released the unedited versions!! **at:Shin_tarotarotaro**!!!!!! **”**_

_“I cannot read your stories but I had a friend translate them! sorry for bad Japanese! I love it very much!! **at:Shin_tarotarotaro”**_

_“Please release online full version, to pay instantly online is convenient!!! Love from taiwannn!! **at:Shin_tarotarotaro** ”_

_“Rumor has it that tentative release date is today. Chiro is unreachable. **at:Shin_tarotarotaro** seems to be here now! Can you please tell us?”_

_“SHINN!! ITS ME DOKIHARA!!!! **at:Shin_tarotarotaro at:Shin_tarotarotaro at:Shin_tarotarotaro** ARE YOU OK?!?!?! You haven’t respond to PM! Hope u r OK!”_

Growling to himself, Kaiba silenced everything and felt his skin crawl at the amount of foreign attention this doujinshi was attracting.

If Chiro was aiming for fame, she had the recipe down.

His phone was still refreshing at odd intervals as more people piled onto the thread where he had replied to the one fan.

_“SHIN!! OR Mr. TARO!! Will you write more for chiro to draw?? I noticed your style is very succinct **at:Shin_tarotarotaro!** I enjoy it very much!! Thank you!!”_

_“WOW im glad chiro picked u to write the dialogue! I feel like im watching a TV show but it is all words!! (tears of laughter)”_

_“its so interesting how this is one of the few doujinshi that exist without seto kaiba corporation striking down for slander. **at:Shin_tarotarotaro** wish you and **at:12Chiro** many good luck!”_

_“ **glasskek replied to butsuo** : I theorize that they don’t know about it yet. Kaiba PR is very sharp. Thestwo must hurry to publish. **at:Shin_tarotarotaro** so you can see why we are excited and scared for you?”_

_“DON’T CURSE IT!! DAMN YOU **at: butsou** AND WE SHOULD SHUT UP AND STOP TAGGING, OR IT WILL TREND THEN IT WILL REALLY GET TAKEN DOWN!! (skull)”_

_My PR team strikes doujinshis for slander?_ Kaiba mused, suddenly realizing that he had no idea his PR team did such a thing.

Then, how had 12Chiro managed to slip through the cracks? Actually, there were several artists who were still active…weren’t there?

Frowning, Kaiba carefully typed out a reply.

_“ **at: butsuo** , seems kaiba PR is slacking (laugh) thank you for the well wishes.”_

Yami stared at the thread that was exploding underneath Shin’s profile. He had been pinged several times and realized they were all coming from the same place.

Sitting stiffly at the edge of his bed, he gazed around his empty room, wondering what to do.

The doujinshi had been finished, and his communication with Shin about each panel had been surprisingly smooth.

He tapped on his chat with Shin, feeling extremely nervous as he scrolled through their previous chats to reread everything carefully.

 **12Chiro** : I THINK I HAVE CARPAL TUNNEL

 **12Chiro:** (confetti) CAN’T BELIEVE WE DID IT!! (confetti)  
  
**Shinnn:** yea thank fuck.  
**Shinnn:** so now I am dumping this to a printer.  
  
**Shinnn:** gonna splurge for glossy print on the front, ok? (thumbs up)

 **12Chiro:** OMYGODYES!! (heart eyes)  
**12Chiro:** I freaking love you

 **Shinnn:** shut up stop being gross  
**Shinnn:** ok now. We meet  
**Shinnn:** and I’ll give you a copy in person  
**Shinnn** : don’t lose your shit. You better fucking show up  
  
**12Chiro:** I WILL!! (heart)  
**12Chiro:** I will not lose my shit  
**12Chiro:** where and when?  
**12Chiro:** keep your eyes in your head when you see me

 **Shinnn:** yea cuz I know ur super ugly  
**Shinnn:** (star) A Coffee, a bit away from domino square  
**Shinnn:** I don’t want to meet somewhere crowded.

And Yami remembered having to pause here to look up the location of the coffee shop, only to discover that Kaiba had chosen a dessert café near a street full of love hotels.  
Was he being serious?!  
  
**12Chiro** : omg shinnnnnn HAHAAHAHHAHA

 **Shinnn:** what. What?!

 **12Chiro:** you gonna assault me or something?  
**12Chiro:** you’re a serial assaulter. I know your habit.

 **Shinnn:** WHAT!?WHY?! why would I even THINK about assaulting you?!  
  
**12chiro:** THIS COFFEE SHOP IS NEAR A STREET FILLED  
**12Chiro:** WITH  
**12Chiro:** LOVE HOTELS!!!!  
**12Chiro:** this is an area of domino I purposely avoid!!!!!! ???????  
**12Chiro:** WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!?!?  
  
**Shinnn** : okay okay….ugh. do you…trust me?  
  
**12Chiro:** NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Shinnn:** well PLEASE trust me  
**Shinnn:** I am NOT interested in you.  
**Shinnn:** seriously. Okay? You make great art, and that’s fine and good.  
  
**Shinnn:** but acting like this with you does not get me closer to Yami  
**Shinnn** : which is, may I remind you, NOT MY GOAL  
  
**Shinnn:** I want to be closer to yami. whoever the fuck you are, ur irrelevant  
  
**12Chiro:** mrhemhgemhgmrhg…can we meet elsewhere.  
  
**Shinnn:** I have a feeling we already know each other  
  
**12Chiro:** CORRECT! (star)  
  
**Shinnn:** …………………..  
  
**12Chiro:** want to guess who I am?  
**12Chiro:** need a hint?  
  
**Shinnn:** 1PM at A coffee. Fucking be there.  
**Shinnn:** (middle finger)  
  
_-Shinnn is away-_

Sighing heavily, Yami clicked his phone on and off nervously for lack of something better to do. He gazed into his closet, feeling his entire body itch strangely. What should he wear?

He glanced at the time on his nightstand.

9:30AM

He had been awake since five this morning, waiting for a text from Kaiba, which never came, but he knew Kaiba was agonizing over meeting Chiro too much to text him back. Everything would be solved easily if they met face-to-face.

 _Today is the day, I suppose_ , Yami thought anxiously as he wondered if Kaiba would resent him for not revealing himself sooner.

He tapped on his phone and sent a quick message to Mokuba before standing slowly and walking towards his closet. Yami stared at the dark colored shirts on their hangers, thinking he would just wear his usual dark shirt and leather pants to avoid attracting attention.

* * *

Mokuba peeked his head in through the door into Seto’s room and held his breath, watching his older brother methodically ironing a shirt.

He pushed the door all the way open and waited to be noticed. He was ignored.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he slid it out and threw himself down onto Seto’s bed to check it excitedly. To his surprise, it was Yami.

 **Yamiii:** hey you little monster (devil frown)

 **Yamiii:** im telling your brother about 12Chiro today  
**Yamiii:** DON’T get in my way. (middle finger)

 **Gokuba:** aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
**Yamiii:** (unimpressed face) genetics are scary.

_-Yamiii is away-_

Mokuba smirked and tapped on the camera button, aiming it towards Seto while he was slipping on the freshly-ironed shirt, and he snapped a picture.

The shutter made a loud clicking sound and Kaiba jerked his head up frantically, annoyed to see Mokuba casually photographing him.

“What the hell, Mokuba.” Kaiba growled, carefully adjusting the buttons down his front, and he turned to face the mirror, trying to feel less nervous.

Mokuba grinned at Seto in the reflection of the mirror before he looked back down at his phone to hit ‘send’.

Yami felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he yanked it out excitedly, annoyed to see a photo from Mokuba.

Every instinct was screaming at him not to open it, but he tapped on it anyway, biting back a surprised gasp when he saw a blurry Kaiba standing in front of his mirror while shrugging a patterned shirt on.

 _A patterned shirt…how odd!_ Yami mused, seeing another message from Mokuba pop up on his phone.

 **Gokuba:** kek.  
**Gokuba** : he’s dressing up for you.  
  
**Yamiii:** what do you want??

 **Gokuba:** nothing. OH right, I wanted to tell u something.

 **Yamiii:** don’t care.  
  
**Gokuba:** I killed your friend, M (grin)

Yami blinked and froze, his blood running cold as he wondered what this meant.

 **Yamiii** : ……..you what?!  
**Yamiii:** and he’s not my friend.

 **Gokuba:** don’t care.  
**Gokuba:** killed him and all of his internet handles.  
**Gokuba:** and maybe his internet access too. forever

 **Yamiii:** you got him turbo banned frm the internet. Good job  
  
**Gokuba:** no, I sent little tiny packets of information to his

 **Yamiii:** so you doxed him.  
  
**Gokuba:** the CORRECT term is DDos, which is basically overloading his everything  
  
**Yamiii:** again, don’t care.  
  
**Gokuba:** a THANK YOU would be nice. Have fun on your daaaate.  
  
**Yamiii:** get a hobby.  
  
_-Yamiii is away-_

Yami sighed and buttoned his shirt up carefully all the way before sliding his closet door shut, feeling deeply apprehensive. He would go to the café a few hours early, just to scope out the area.

On a last-minute thought, he grabbed Kaiba’s tie off of his bedpost and rolled it into his pocket carefully, thinking Kaiba would appreciate having his tie returned to him.

* * *

Kaiba sped down the empty highway, his dread and anxiety rising higher the closer he got to Downtown Domino.

He had chosen to drive his most unassuming sports car and had left his mansion three hours before the designated meet-up time.

He could already feel his palms sweating against the steering wheel.

Chiro wasn’t going to be there.  
Chiro wasn’t going to show up.  
  
Kaiba grit his teeth and pushed the thought away. Or maybe, Chiro _would_ show up, and pretend like he wasn’t there.

There had been many times in their conversations when Chiro had let slip that he had been present, just not visible.

And Chiro had sent him photos of “his face” before, but Kaiba was pretty sure those were fake photos. He had no reason to believe that Chiro would ever take a photo of his own face and put it anywhere.

 _So in that sense, he’s a lot like me_ , Kaiba thought darkly, stopping briefly at a red light and checking his hair in the reflection of his rearview mirror.

He leaned back into his seat and tried to relax. Just then, he saw a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk, and he jerked his head around to stare.

Yami.

Yami was walking by at a brisk pace, right past his car. The car behind him let out a loud honk, and Kaiba snapped his attention back to the road, realizing the light was green just as he caught Yami’s head turning in his direction, and Kaiba swore he could see Yami’s eyes widening slightly at the corners before he drove off down the street.

Yami felt his heart stop in his chest as he instantly recognized the sleek, white sports car.

Kaiba!

He couldn't see through the tinted windows, but he was pretty sure that it was Kaiba. After all, the vanity license plate read: ‘BEWD’.

Who the hell else in all of Domino would drive a sports car with that plate?

 _Kaiba is going to beat me to the café!_ Yami realized with horror, and he hurried along frantically, attempting to keep his calm.

No, Kaiba wasn’t going to beat him to the café. He was going to have a hell of a time finding a place to park his fancy car in that area of Domino.

 _And I’m almost there,_ Yami thought, quickly turning the corner and seeing a sign propped up on the sidewalk with a colorful illustration of a capital A sitting inside of a large coffee cup.

 _Oh, I am here._ Yami said pleasantly to himself, feeling satisfied.

He glanced around and hurried towards the café entrance, noticing that Kaiba’s car was nowhere to be seen.

Yanking the door open, he ducked inside the cool air-conditioned café, pleased to see that it was empty except for the cashier, who blushed and bowed deeply.

“W-Welcome!” she said nervously, grabbing a menu and rushing out from behind the counter, gesturing for Yami to follow her inside.

“Where would you like to sit?” she asked cordially, and Yami scanned the restaurant carefully, taking in the maroon and white booths, and matching tall white stools sitting underneath a long bar table facing a floor-to-ceiling window. Perfect! He could see the entire road from there.

“By the windows, please.” Yami said politely, pointing at the tall barstools, and she hastily set the menu down on the surface in front of him before hurrying away with red cheeks.

Yami settled down into the stool and kept his gaze focused on the empty street before him. Sunlight streamed in through the glass, warming his knees pleasantly.

He slid his phone out absently, clicking it on and not expecting messages, but to his surprise, Kaiba had messaged him several times, as Shin.

 **Shinnn:** yo. Shut-in.  
**Shinnn:** you had better show your face  
**Shinnn:** (skull)  
**Shinnn:** don’t think you can escape this.  
**Shinnn:** I have the printed doujin with me

 **Shinnn:** AND OHMYFUCKIG GOD I JUST SAW YAMI  
**Shinnn:** what is he doing today?? Do you know?!?!?!  
  
_-Shinnn is away-_

 _No, I don’t know what he’s doing today!_ Yami thought gleefully, silencing his phone and keeping it in front of him, hearing soft footsteps approaching him from behind.

“Ah…excuse me!”

Yami turned to face the waitress standing beside him apprehensively.

“H-Have you decided what you would like to eat or drink?”

“A…house blend,” Yami said vaguely, pointing at the topmost drink on the menu, watching her bob her head and sweep the menu away quickly before rushing off to disappear behind the kitchen flaps.

Now the café was truly empty, and Yami enjoyed the silence immensely.

He saw his phone buzzing and he picked it up, pleased to see that it was once again Kaiba texting him as Shin.

 **Shinnn** : and I am a man of my word.  
**Shinnn:** I said 8 scenes for a meeting  
**Shinnn:** so I wrote one, the last one  
**Shinnn:** last night.

 **Shinnn:** read it yet? Read it. (skull)

_-Shinnn is away-_

Yami smiled to himself and slipped his hand into his pocket, running his fingers through the silk of Kaiba’s tie, enjoying the softness.

How nice. He had reading material to keep him busy while he waited for Kaiba to show up.

He tapped on the fiction website and found Shin’s name easily, frowning at the new title of the story sitting at the top of his queue.

“ **Title:** I will accept it

 **Summary:** \----”

 _No summary this time, Kaiba?_ Yami wondered faintly as he scrolled through the story quickly, skimming it and not reading it properly.

He skipped past the above exposition and searched for the parts he was interested in.

_“Kaiba stood in the middle of the café and tried to keep himself from screaming, holding his…”_

_Wait, what?_ Yami frowned and went back several lines to figure out what he had skipped. Was Kaiba writing a scene in a café? How interesting…and oddly cliché?

_“Yami sat rigidly in his seat, his face impassive as he gently gripped the handle of his coffee cup, looking Kaiba right in the eye as he spoke._

_Kaiba wavered on the spot, his ears ringing with a strange noise, unable to understand what Yami had just said. What did Yami say?_

_Yami’s lips were moving. His beautiful…soft, plump lips; they were saying something. His teeth were very white against his tanned skin, and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the low light. What was Yami saying?_

_“I like you, Kaiba, I really do.” Kaiba heard Yami say plainly, looking very serious. “So I hope we can remain friends.”_

_Friends. Yeah, sure, friends._

_Whatever. Wait, what?_

_“I like you too.” Kaiba said bluntly, curling his fingers in his pocket, willing himself to feel less dread, less anxiety…less everything._

_“Yes, you did say.” Yami answered mildly, cupping his drink with both hands, tensing slightly. “And I said, I am very sorry.”_

_“About what?” Kaiba almost spat, and Yami frowned at him, looking slightly taken aback._

_“I’m sorry, I can’t return your feelings.” Yami enunciated, looking completely unbothered and at ease. “I know we make a great pair…of duelists. But as…”_

_Kaiba stopped listening. He felt the room swim violently in his vision as he gripped the back of the cafe chair and fixed his gaze on a strand of Yami’s spiky blonde hair hanging by his cheek. He wanted to touch it…to brush it away from his face, to…”_

And Yami stopped reading, his ears burning with rage and humiliation.

How dare Kaiba write him like this?! Rejecting him in the café?  
Was this because Kaiba knew Chiro’s identity?  
No, it couldn't be.

This was Kaiba, spiraling wildly, with nothing but his unabated feelings of desperation to keep him centered.

Hissing angrily to himself, Yami tapped on Shin’s name in his phone and sent him several furious texts.

 **12Chiro:** WOW  
**12Chiro:** you are getting worse  
**12Chiro:** THIS IS GROSSLY INCORRECT  
**12Chiro:** HOW DARE YOU WRITE YAMI LIKE THIS?!?!  
  
**12Chiro:** I’ve had it with you. Seriously.

 **12Chiro:** fuck you.  
**12Chiro:** I don’t have a greater insult other than that, because I am just that angry

Kaiba paused in his step, seeing the coffee shop’s sign propped up against the sidewalk, and he pulled his phone out, his heart thundering in his chest as he read Chiro’s angry texts.

Oh shit. Had he pissed Chiro off that badly? Why? What the hell?!

He ducked into the shadow of the building and leaned against the wall, texting back feverishly.

 **Shinnn:** just cuz you’re mad at the way I wrote it  
**Shinnn:** does NOT give you the right to NOT SHOW UP  
  
**Shinnn:** you better fucking be there  
  
12Chiro: (mask mouth face) (vomit emoji)  
**12Chiro:** I dunno im thinking about LEAVING

 **Shinnn:** NO don’t you fucking DARE  
  
Kaiba grit his teeth and strode across the street, feeling as if he was on fire. This… _Chiro_ , sure knew how to make him just as angry as when Yami was taunting him from across the dueling arena.

If he didn’t know any better, Chiro _was_ Yami, because….

 _Yami! Fuck!_ Kaiba paled when saw Yami sitting casually at a table by the tall windows, and he panicked, walking right past the café and into the shop beside it without pausing to think or breathe.

He froze in the doorway, instantly regretting his choice when he saw the pink satin curtains slung over the low bookshelves.

It was an adult video store.

…Fuck.

His mistake, for picking a coffee shop near a street of love hotels. Of course an adult video store would logically be…right beside a coffee shop?!

Right, because you could return the porno, after a good fuck in the hotel, and then go for a coffee.

Why was everything backwards in his own universe? Why was Yami sitting by himself in the coffee shop next door, while he stood awkwardly in the doorway of this porn shop, fielding cold stares from the owner, with the love hotels nowhere in his future?!

Hating everything, Kaiba racked his brain, forcing himself to think. If he walked out again, Yami would see him for sure. He gripped his phone tightly and opened the ‘Spotted’ app for the first time in a long time, and saw it load with several old notifications, followed by a new one.

“#spotted! #yami in A COFFEE! Texting a friend and reading the menu casually! Kyaa he’s so handsome!” _[20 minutes ago]_

 _He’s been there for that long?!_ Kaiba reeled, trying to quell his rising anxiety as the shopkeeper edged out from behind the counter and began approaching him.

Yami was sitting very still in his seat, frozen with shock as he realized he had just seen Kaiba walk right past him. Right past him! Without making eye-contact, without looking up, just as if he was going out to run an errand, to enter the shop…next door? What the hell was this guy doing?!

Growing steadily more furious, Yami clicked his phone on and sent Shin several more aggressive texts.

 **12Chiro:** yea I’ve decided I AM leaving  
**12Chiro:** actually, JUST KIDDING  
  
**12Chiro:** I was never there in the first place  
  
**12Chiro:** but I sent someone there to replace me!!  
**12Chiro:** surpriiised to see him?!?! HMMM?!?!

 **12Chiro:** WHERE ARE YOU?! I just got a text from Yami saying “I just saw seto kaiba”

Kaiba nodded absently at the shop owner who was calmly explaining what porn was behind which curtain on which shelves, and he could feel himself losing grip with reality as his phone buzzed incessantly in his pocket.

He held his breath and waited for the shopkeeper to bow himself back behind his counter, and he strode behind one series of shelves, checking his phone frantically, seeing the texts:

 **12Chiro:** actually, JUST KIDDING  
  
**12Chiro:** I was never there in the first place

Well shit.  
Chiro wasn’t there after all! What a fucking liar!  
And what an enormous waste of time.

 **12Chiro:** what the fuck are you doing? Go talk to him.

 **12Chiro:** _-screenshot-_

Kaiba ignored the Spotted notifications with his own name and tapped on Chiro’s image, dismayed to see that it was a screenshot from the Spotted app, displaying his location.

_“HAH!! #spotted! #setokaiba in a pornography store. I am the owner. Can confirm. Will get a photo soon.” [20 seconds ago]_

_This day is just getting more and more enjoyable!_ Kaiba fumed, and his phone buzzed with replies to the same notification, and he glanced down to read them, unable to help himself.

_“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEY OWNER, WHAT KIND OF PORN WILL HE RENT?!?!? **At:shikoku-rent** ”_

_“OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IS HE THAT HORNYYYY HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA”_  
  
“yea think about it. He hasn’t fucked a girl in months! He got a new hobby.”

_“he probly has a crush on an AV model. Hey **at:shikoku-rent** , post the title of his porn! Maybe its good!”_

_“its gay porn. Seto kaiba is gay.”_

_“NO, it’s a conspiracy. #Yami is next door. they’re MEETING UP to go FUCK down the street. I’ve subscribed to this tag for updates. SOMEONE PLEASE GO THERE TO SEE?!?! MENTION ME PLEASE”_

**_“At: perori_san_ ** _I just turned left on 8 th avenue! On foot! Be there in 2 minutes!! I need to see this golden moment with my own eyes!”_

_“IM ON MY WAY TOO!! **At: tinging** , message me!”_

Yami curled his fist around Kaiba’s tie in his pocket, hating everything.  
Great. Wonderful.  
Now that Kaiba had shown up, he was attracting loads of unwanted attention.

Now people were heading in this direction. This was going from bad to worse. What was supposed to be a secluded meet-up had now turned into a free-for-all viewing session.

 _Well, at least this coffee shop is getting their business,_ Yami growled darkly to himself as he wondered what he should do.

Kaiba was no longer responding to texts on Shin’s account.  
It seemed that Kaiba had shut down, or maybe he had lost half of his brain because…

“Yami!”

Yami jerked around in his seat, startled to see Kaiba standing before him, looking breathless and slightly harassed, his blue eyes wide with his light brown hair slightly disheveled.

“What…! What?” Yami changed the tone of his voice quickly from anger to light confusion as he reminded himself he was supposed to be surprised.

“You look like you’re being chased.” Yami commented, trying to keep the coldness from leaking into his voice. About fucking time, _Shin._

“Yeah, that’s the thing…” Kaiba lied wildly, unable to help himself from looking Yami up and down, fixating on his belt buckle. He was wearing two belts again. Maybe, he could take one off…and….

“What is the thing?” Yami asked impatiently, noticing Kaiba’s expression beginning to fade into his usual neutral, unsmiling state.

“There is a huge crowd of fans coming this way. We need to leave.” Kaiba said firmly, forcing himself to remain in the present. This was the way, he was sure of it.

He saw Yami begin to open his mouth to protest, so he gathered his courage to grab Yami by the arm, dragging him off the stool and towards the door, hearing the waitress’s cries behind them.  
  
“Please pay! You didn’t pay! Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Mutou!”

Yami felt torn as he stumbled over the bevel of the shop. On one hand, he wanted to stop to pay, and on the other hand, he was unable to contain his excitement at where Kaiba was taking him.

He hissed in annoyance and tried to remain composed as Kaiba continued to drag him forwards insistently, keeping his head high and his expression impassive. His pale hand was tightened painfully around his wrist, and Yami flexed his hand in Kaiba’s grip weakly, wishing he would either be held properly, or released.

“Kaiba…let…go!” Yami struggled weakly as he eyed Kaiba’s patterned shirt, appreciating the change. He hadn’t been able to get a good look in the photo Mokuba had sent, but here, he was nose-to-nose with the dark blue fabric. There was a cheerful white-dotted print on it, and Kaiba was even wearing a slim bag he had never seen before.

Yami felt his wrist ache.

“Hey…can you ease up?” Yami hissed, wondering why Kaiba had settled on ignoring him.

Kaiba couldn't hear or think about anything, other than the thought of getting Yami in a room with him…alone.

Yami blinked rapidly, watching Kaiba lead them through the entrance of a sparkly, colorful reception area, and he held his breath, his eyes stinging from the amount of light coming from the decorations above them. S-Seriously?! This place was tacky as hell! And what’s more, the front desk attendants were giving them shocked looks.

“Hey…Kaiba-kun?” Yami added the honorary at the end for emphasis, hoping Kaiba would hear him. “This is a little inappropriate.…”

Kaiba rounded on him, his cheeks flushed with color as he glared down at Yami from his great height, sounding condescending as ever.

“You’d rather be overrun by a bunch of screaming fangirls?” Kaiba said coldly, knowing that this was an absolute lie.

“W-Welcome…” the attendant said timidly, and Kaiba turned around to hiss at her. “Shut up.” And he turned to face Yami again, waiting for an answer. He needed Yami to come upstairs with him…willingly. Then it was smooth sailing from there. There were no cameras in here…and the walls there thick….

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts and he watched Yami throw a worried glance behind his shoulder. There was clearly no hoard of “screaming fangirls” behind him.

“This place is a little bit…” Yami struggled to find the words as he felt a bubble of laughter welling up inside him. Kaiba’s desperation to get him upstairs was so apparent, it was hilarious.

“No? Okay, then walk outside again, and _visibly_ pick another one, so we can be photographed going in. You want that?” Kaiba said ruthlessly, and he heard simultaneous gasps and giggles behind him.

“N-No…I don’t want to be photographed at all!” Yami protested, egging Kaiba on gently, nodding at the attendants behind his elbow. “Please give us the farthest room from the entrance!”

Both women paused to stare at him, and Yami hastily threw Kaiba a smirk which he hoped didn’t waver on his face, knowing that the girls were listening to every word he said.

“How long do we hide here for, Kaiba? They’ll find us when we come out anyway. You can’t keep running.”

“Don’t fucking expect me to know,” Kaiba said roughly, now wishing there _was_ a horde of screaming fangirls at the entrance of the love hotel to rush them inside. He also knew the two women at the counter were taking things completely the wrong way.

And almost as if his prayers had been answered, a flash reflected against the smooth wooden panel of the tiny reception stand, and Yami froze, daring himself to turn around, seeing a rogue arm sticking out from behind the wall with a phone camera in hand.

“You took too long to decide.” Kaiba said with furious glee, watching the color leave Yami’s face, and he addressed the two attendants again.

“Just to be clear, there’s nothing happening between us. We need to hide.” Kaiba declared, praying that his voice wouldn’t give him away. It didn’t. He sounded as confident as ever, and Yami could feel his knees growing weak as another arm stuck out from behind the wall, with the camera raised and facing them.

“Now!” Kaiba said loudly, hearing his own voice echo around them. “Let us in.”

The women nodded stiffly and rose from their seats quietly, ushering them down a narrow hallway which smelled like vanilla.

Yami wrinkled his nose and tried to hide his embarrassment. This was Kaiba’s plan all along, wasn’t it?

Kaiba watched the woman hand his credit card back, with a separate flowery card on top of it, and he tried not to recoil. This was the room key. What the fuck was happening….

The attendant pressed a button on the elevator, and the silence between them was so heavy, Yami could feel his shoulders aching. Awkward. Embarrassing as hell. Two grown men, who clearly didn’t like each other, shown walking into the tackiest love hotel on the planet.

“In here, and your room is three down, on the left.” the woman said politely, bending forwards to press the elevator button for them before ducking out and bowing deeply as the doors slid shut.

Horrified, Yami clenched and unclenched his fist in his pocket, wrapping Kaiba’s tie around his finger as he contemplated just throwing it in Kaiba’s face as a gigantic “fuck you”.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket, and Yami silenced it quickly, seeing Kaiba leaning against the far end of the elevator with his head lowered over his phone, texting furiously.

Astounded and unable to stomach it anymore, Yami fished his phone out and carelessly read the texts, feeling like screaming at the top of his lungs.

 **Shinnn:** chiro u bitch.  
**Shinnn:** im fucked  
**Shinnn:** royally fucked  
  
**Shinnn:** am in elevator with yami  
**Shinnn:** in a LOVE HTEL  
  
**Shinnn:** u did this to me  
**Shinnn:** u didn’t show up and stuck me with him  
**Shinnn:** well look at me now…  
  
**Shinnn:** gonna fuck him in the elevator…assault x 3.  
**Shinnn:** I’m going for a streak  
**Shinnn:** im going to do it. And it’s your fault

Yami rolled his eyes so hard, they hurt, and a white piece of paper taped to the elevator wall beside his shoulder caught his eye.

It read:

 _“Dear Customers,_  
  
Please contain yourselves until you’ve reached your room. (hand) (bra) (condom)  
  
If staff finds it is dirty after your ride, the fine is 80,000 yen!

_Thank you for keeping the public elevator clean!_

_Kisses,  
Love-Love Staff”_

Biting back a laugh, Yami raised his phone and snapped a photo of it, grinning to himself as he sent it to the chat he shared with Shin, and he leaned against the railing, waiting for a reaction from Kaiba.

Kaiba blinked as he saw a photo pop up from Chiro, his anger rising.

He tapped on it, feeling himself tremble as he stared at it.

It was a love hotel notice about keeping the elevator clean.

 _This_ love hotel.

This elevator?!

He raised his head and glanced around the elevator, seeing the paper taped to the wall right beside Yami’s shoulder, with Yami leaning against the far corner, wearing a solid smirk.

Unable to breathe, Kaiba moved towards the paper and read it, glancing between Yami and the sign, trying to contain himself as he realized that his suspicions had been right all along.

“You…!” Kaiba breathed, feeling dizzy as the elevator doors opened behind him, and he let out a low growl, advancing on Yami quickly, and Yami ducked under his arm and raced out of the elevator, laughing.

“I don’t want to pay the fine, Kaiba.” Yami said playfully, leaning on the door of a random room, wondering if it was the right one. He had completely forgotten what the attendant had said. Three doors to the…left, was it?

Unable to find the words to express his joy, Kaiba rushed at Yami, pinning him to the door and pressing his lips tightly against the soft curves of Yami’s ear, biting and licking every inch he could reach, trying to quell the mixture of anger and lust that was boiling inside him.

“C-Card…open it…” Yami said weakly, shivering happily as Kaiba’s tongue ran along the shell of his ear, and he stiffened his arms in front of him, attempting to push Kaiba away.

He saw the keycard tightly clenched in Kaiba’s fist and made a grab at it, but it was pressed against the door, and Yami pointed at it breathlessly, watching Kaiba hover over him eagerly, his blue eyes unusually dark, his breath wonderfully sweet.

“This hallway…is terrifying.” Yami attempted a smile, and it took an enormous effort from Kaiba to lean away from Yami to tap the keycard against the door reader, seeing the lock remain red.

“Wrong room.” Kaiba said stiffly, digging through his mind, trying to remember what the attendant had said. What was it? Three doors to the right?  
He hadn’t been listening.

“ _I_ wasn’t listening, so I hoped _you_ would!” Yami said in a hushed whisper, glaring at him ferociously, and Kaiba felt himself slip.

“I can’t remember anything in this…fucking place!” Kaiba hissed back at him, gesturing at the odd sea-themed decorations lining the walls. “We’ll try every damn door!”

“ _You_ picked this place!” Yami retorted, raising his whisper to a growl. “Try the lock again! It’s _this_ door! She said three down, and _left!_ ”

“She said three down, and _right_ ,” Kaiba replied hollowly, taking one long stride across the way and tapping the card onto the door.

The lock also came up red, and Kaiba bit his tongue so hard, his eyes watered. Everything hurt…his head hurt from the stress, his eyes hurt from the damn decorations, and his erection was leaking painfully into his pants.

“Wrong door!” Yami hissed, and Kaiba felt hot hands prying the card from his hand. He turned around to see Yami leaning the door open heavily, and he blinked rapidly, trying to take in everything that was happening.

Love hotel. Right, he was in a love hotel. A tacky, shitty…love hotel, with Yami, who had baited him right in through the front doors.

A hand grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the room, and Kaiba began to feel lightheaded.

 _“Please give us the farthest room from the entrance!”_ Yami had said to the attendants, while smiling.  
  
Yami slammed the door shut with unnecessary force, and his expression turned dark and gleeful as he advanced on Kaiba, giving him a rough shove onto the bed, thoroughly enjoying his shocked expression.  
  
_“We know each other”_ he had texted to Chiro, and the response was _“CORRECT!”_

The drawings in Yami’s room…next to the heart-shaped note. _His_ heart-shaped note.  
  
Kaiba blinked, trying to clear his head as Yami straddled him smoothly and with ease, smiling mischievously down at him, holding a light-blue tie in his hands, and his head spun with a mixture of lust and elation.

Chiro’s oddly timed photo of the pens. Yami had sent that photo without even bothering to hide the fact that he was Chiro!

“I think you owe me an apology,” Yami said lightly, draping the tie over Kaiba’s shoulder teasingly, feeling Kaiba tense underneath him. “I remember you saying that this tie was expensive…”

And Yami leaned heavily down on Kaiba’s shoulders, pushing him down flat on the soft mattress, enjoying his sudden obedience, and the way his hair fell away from his brow was making his heart do somersaults in his chest.

“Do you recall...an assault, several weeks ago?” Yami said softly, dangling the tie above Kaiba’s nose, watching Kaiba blink steadily up at him with his cheeks flushed. “Did you say this needed to be… _hand-washed?”_

Yami felt a cold hand tighten around his forearm as Kaiba tried to pull him down lower against his body.

“Kiss me.” Kaiba said tightly, drinking in Yami’s elated expression while he hovered above him, smirking.

“No, I’m not done gloating,” Yami insisted, shaking his head firmly, letting the tie brush teasingly over Kaiba’s nose, and Kaiba tensed again, heating up wonderfully as the warmth from Yami’s thighs seeped into him steadily.

He grabbed Yami and pulled him into a deep kiss, feeling Yami smile against his teeth before pressing his tie tightly over his eyes.

Kaiba fought back half-heartedly, letting the fabric dig into his cheeks as Yami secured it firmly behind his head and let out a hearty laugh.

“This is a good look for you, Kaiba,” Yami said devilishly, raking his palms down Kaiba’s shirt and carefully undoing each button, watching the excited rise and fall of Kaiba’s toned chest.

Yami paused and waited for Kaiba to speak, feeling his own heart pounding in his chest with excitement as he stared at the way Kaiba’s cheeks were flushed wonderfully pink with desire.

“How long…?” Kaiba breathed, feeling an odd pressure around his groin as Yami shifted comfortably on top of him, clearly enjoying himself. This was fine. He deserved this…  
  
“How long what?” Yami asked gleefully, sitting back on his heels and staring down at Kaiba beneath him, his erection straining wonderfully against the zipper of his pants. He pressed a palm down against it and gave it a few teasing rubs, sliding his nails against the fabric and feeling Kaiba shiver happily.

“How long have you known?” Kaiba said hoarsely, his throat terribly dry, and he was unable to find words to pull together into a complete sentence when he felt Yami yank his pants down and give his erection a squeeze through his underwear.

He attempted to prop himself up on his elbows, but a firm hand on his chest pressed him back down against the mattress, while ghostly fingers slid up and down his length, the fabric of his underwear bunched uncomfortably around his balls.

He hissed in annoyance and opened his mouth to protest just before he felt Yami leaning heavily onto him from above to kiss him warmly, his silky tongue gliding along his lower lip sensually, causing his mind to hum and shut off. Yami’s hot hands slid past his waistband and grabbed his dick, stroking him heavily and sending wild jolts of pleasure running up and down his legs, while something thick and warm pressed into the shell of his ear, and Yami’s voice sent shivers up and down his spine.

“You’ve thought about it a lot, haven’t you?”

Kaiba grit his teeth and shook his head mutely, knowing this would make Yami angry.

“Don’t fucking _lie to me_ while you’re like this, Kaiba.”

Yami sounded properly angry, and Kaiba smirked triumphantly, letting out a frantic cry as Yami’s weight left his body and his pants were pulled down to his ankles, his erection exposed to the sudden cool air causing him to shudder and tense excitedly.

He felt his legs being lifted and a hand palmed his balls, squeezing and massaging them almost too roughly, and Kaiba shivered, sitting up and yanking the tie off from around his eyes to see Yami glaring at him hurtfully.

“I said…don’t lie.” Yami said quietly, and Kaiba felt his stomach twist with arousal and guilt.

“Yes, I’ve thought about it a lot.” Kaiba said quickly, hoping this would ease the tension. Even though he was sitting pantsless in front of Yami in a fluffy white bed with bright sheets in a love hotel, the mood was still oddly dark.

He reached a hand out to brush his knuckles across Yami’s cheek, feeling blonde bangs tickling his skin as he did so. His heart leapt into his throat, and he was suddenly at a loss for words.

The severity of the situation was hitting him extremely hard.  
  
All of his conversations with Chiro about her “Kaiba crush” suddenly all made sense.

“I really like you.” Kaiba finally found his voice, and he watched Yami blink slowly and wordlessly place a palm on his chest to feel the rapid beating of his heart underneath his palm.

“Finally, some truth,” Yami said calmly, his lips curving into a smile as he inched himself down off the bed, dropping down to his knees on the floor, staring at Kaiba’s legs propped up on the edge of the mattress high above him, his heart skipping frantic beats in his chest.

He willed himself to calm down. Now that this was happening, having dreamt and wildly fantasized about this moment, it all felt so surreal. And he was now regretting ever having told Shin that he was inexperienced.  
  
That was extremely embarrassing, and Yami prayed that Kaiba wouldn’t remember their conversations about Chiro’s virginity, because that was the last thing he wanted Kaiba to remember, especially in a highly sexual place like this.

Kaiba’s confusion began rising higher when he saw Yami disappear off the bed, the tips of his spiky hair barely visible from between his knees, and he opened his mouth to form a question, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw Yami surge forward to take his dick in his mouth, the corners of his angled eyes wrinkling with mischief as he gave his dick a long, slow suck.

Kaiba felt his world tilt and spin violently as Yami placed a hand along his inner thigh to spread him apart further, one hand gently fondling his balls while sucking fervidly and bobbing his head up and down along his entire length, sending heated jolts of pleasure up and down his legs.

Unable to breathe, Kaiba fell back onto the mattress and lost himself in the feeling, enjoying the way Yami’s tongue boldly traveled around his entire crotch, shoving lewdly into the cracks of his inner thighs and down between his balls before stopping for a moment at his entrance and giving his rim a lewd swirl.

Kaiba let out a stifled gasp, gathering the sheets underneath his fingers ecstatically as he gave Yami’s head an encouraging squeeze between his knees, enjoying the way Yami’s wet breath felt between his ass cheeks, and the incessant tongue that was stabbing suggestively inside him, sending more delicious shivers traveling up and down his spine.

Yami’s mind had shut off and gone into autopilot. He didn’t care what Kaiba thought of him anymore, because the second he had seen Kaiba’s needy expression when he came up for air, and he had known that he was doing the right thing.

Kaiba felt teeth grazing along his skin before Yami began sucking lightly at the place above his balls, and Kaiba felt himself tremble, reaching a shaking hand down to push Yami’s head lower between his legs. God...dammit.  
Yami’s heated tongue swirling around the tip of his dick before he traveled back down between his ass brought alternating waves of clenching pleasure and stiff shudders.

A tongue was once again shoved thickly in through his rim, and Kaiba let out an agonized growl, tightening his fingers in Yami’s hair and giving him another firm nudge, but he felt Yami resist, pulling away with a deep pink tinge on his cheeks, his eyes darting around the room frantically.

“Wh-What…” Kaiba managed to speak through his extreme dizziness, feeling his stomach clench emptily the second Yami’s mouth left his hole.

He leaned his head back onto the mattress gingerly and shut his eyes, trying to clear his head of the buzzing and his ears of the ringing. He heard Yami slide a drawer open before something wet rubbed firmly along his entrance, and Kaiba’s eyes shot open, his throat closing with anxiety when he saw Yami hovering around his legs, stroking himself firmly and nodding encouragingly while spreading his legs wider, giving his neglected dick several long strokes.

Kaiba stared at Yami gripping his own dick and felt the room spin violently in his vision as he realized…Yami’s drawings of himself were totally inaccurate. First of all…Yami’s dick…was…fucking thick! Was that thing real?! Because when Yami wrapped his hand around it, his fingers could barely meet! And second of all…

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Yami’s hands crept over the tops of his knees and gave his legs a push, and Kaiba watched with rising excitement as Yami jutted right up against him and rubbed his dick lewdly against his balls with a dark smile on his face.

Yami nudged himself towards Kaiba’s hole and watched Kaiba’s eyes widen.

“No fucking way…you won’t fit, no fucking way…” Kaiba chanted through his heavy breaths, watching Yami pause before nodding swiftly and ease himself forward slowly, and Kaiba grit his teeth so tightly, he saw green. He felt his hole stretch almost painfully, a dull thrum of warm pleasure pulsing inside him as Yami continued to slide into him carefully, and Kaiba curled his fingers into his palms, unable to keep his eyes open as Yami slid out of him gently and thrust forward again, slowly…too slowly.

Kaiba let out a slow hiss, feeling as if Yami was treating him like a breakable object, and he wrapped his legs around Yami’s hips, bucking his own hips forward and earning a gasp as he rocked himself forward viciously, enjoying the way Yami’s dick filled him to the brim every time.

Yami fell forwards onto his elbows, unable to keep his balance when Kaiba’s legs tightened around him and trapped him into position. His head spun and his breaths came out in light pants as Kaiba’s muscular chest rose and fell in his vision, his body hot and cold at the same time as Kaiba clenched tightly around him, causing his vision to turn white, and Yami was unable to see anything other than the outline of Kaiba’s sharp jawline while his head was thrown back in ecstasy.

Letting out a growl, Yami placed a knee against the edge of the mattress and responded to Kaiba’s thrusts in earnest, rising up onto his tiptoes on his other foot and feeling his calf ache with effort as he fucked Kaiba passionately, feeling a wonderful heated jolt of pleasure every time he slid in and out of Kaiba’s tight asshole, and he could feel an orgasm building deep inside him as he thrust himself forward repeatedly, enjoying Kaiba’s light, panting gasps filling the room.  
  
Amazing.  
Kaiba was so enthusiastic, it was amazing.

Kaiba let out a soft hiss as he felt his stomach twist with a building pressure, and he tried to stave it off, not wanting to cum too soon, so he forced himself to sit up, pressing a hand to Yami’s shoulder and giving him a firm squeeze, watching Yami pause and gaze at him with a dazed expression, his cheeks wonderfully pink, his large, angular eyes half-lidded with lust.

“Kiss me.” Kaiba demanded, pressing his knuckles stiffly against Yami’s stomach to push him away slightly, and feeling Yami tense before he leaned forward to press his lips tightly against his forehead, aiming to continue, and Kaiba tightened his legs around Yami’s waist, rolling over onto his side with an enormous effort.

Yami felt the wind leave his lungs as Kaiba tackled him down onto the mattress and hovered above him with a gleeful smirk, his light brown hair hanging handsomely down away from his face.

“My turn,” Kaiba breathed, feeling himself clench and shiver at the sudden loss of feeling around his hole, and he watched Yami blink rapidly up and him and freeze.

He reached down to wrap his hand around Yami’s dick, letting the wonderful wetness of their combined fluids gather thickly underneath his palm as Yami struggled to find his voice while wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as Kaiba stroked him steadily.

Kaiba watched Yami’s eyelids flutter shut, and Yami lost himself in the glorious heated waves of pleasure as an orgasm wrenched its way out of his body, and he felt an aching pain run through his dick as something tightened wonderfully around the base of his cock.

Yami glanced down at himself in confusion, staring at Kaiba’s tie wrapped messily around the base of his dick, covered messily in his semen, which was quickly soaking into the silk, creating dark streaks and patches, and he gasped, hearing Kaiba snicker.

“That hurts!” Yami protested, trying to bring himself to feel angry, but all of his skin itched and burned with a strange fire. He had just cum but it wasn’t enough…somehow…it felt empty. Kaiba had stifled the orgasm with the damn tie.

“You’ll thank me later!” Kaiba said evilly, spying the lube lying on the floor and swooped down to pick it up, ignoring the low throb of arousal that pulsed up his backside. Damn, pulling Yami out early made him ache all over.

Yami watched in amazement as Kaiba hastily wet his hand with the lube and gave his hole a thick swirl with his finger, and Yami let out a hiss, watching Kaiba lean excitedly over him, clearly not intent on preparing him.

“You can’t just…” Yami hissed and grabbed Kaiba’s wrist, leading his hand back down to his ass, irritated to see Kaiba move to grab his length again and stroke him happily, leading the tip of his own dick towards his clenching entrance and shoving himself forward messily, feeling himself slip, and his dick went straight into the mattress below Yami’s asscrack.

Yami let out a bellowing shout of laughter and clutched his sides, pressing a hand over his eyes, trying to contain his mirth while he could feel Kaiba stretching his cheeks and prodding at his entrance again with his dick.

His ears burning with embarrassment, Kaiba managed to press the head of his dick into Yami’s hole and he heard Yami gasp mid-laugh and clamp his legs down around his sides, his chest rising and falling heavily with a mixture of excitement and arousal.

Yami felt his eyes watering as he was still trying to contain the last bits of his laughter, while Kaiba stretched him thickly and began to slide in and out of him mercilessly, not pausing for a moment, and Yami was assaulted with so many new sensations, he was unable to recover. Caught between laughter, ecstasy and pleasure, his body clenched and heaved at different intervals as Kaiba thrust repeatedly into him, filling him completely, and Yami reached a shaking hand down to touch himself, his fingers desperately tugging at the tie still firmly wrapped around his cock.

Kaiba could barely keep himself upright as he felt his orgasm building again, and he swiftly grabbed the end of his tie and gave it a yank before falling forwards on his elbows and giving Yami a few more vicious thrusts, feeling Yami’s heels thumping down onto his back while he squirmed happily underneath him with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

Yami lost himself as a nearly painful orgasm racked his body violently, and he felt Kaiba collapse on top of him, curled lustily over his body, still fucking him strongly, while a heated rush of fluids leaked around his rim and streamed down his asscrack.

Kaiba let himself relax as a glorious warmth flooded his senses, and he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yami’s neck, giving Yami’s earlobe a lazy bite, hearing Yami’s deep laugh ringing happily in his ears, and he closed his eyes, exhausted.

His entire body felt numb except for his legs and ass. They were burning with a strange fire, and Yami gave him a few reassuring pats, pushing him off slowly and tucking an arm beneath his head, still breathless and dizzy.

Yami let out a contented sigh, letting his eyelids flutter shut for a bit, enjoying the residual shivers of pleasure streaming up and down his body while he lay there, allowing their fluids to dry off his body.

That was so intense, he wasn’t sure if he remembered half of it. And it had just happened.

Kaiba felt his heartbeat slowing down into a steady pound in his chest as he gazed into Yami’s face, using all of his effort to lean forward and capture Yami’s lips in his own, biting down playfully on his lower lip, feeling his stomach tighten and swirl with emotion.  
This was what he had wanted all along.  
Not random one-night stands and vicious fuck-dates with women, each more different from the last.  
He wanted this.

Yami smiled into the kiss and responded with enthusiasm, flicking his tongue playfully in and out over Kaiba’s bottom lip, feeling him pull away gently and caress his cheek with a warm hand.

Suddenly, Kaiba sat up so quickly, the bed dipped, and Yami froze, startled.  
  
“Kaiba...what—” Yami’s voice caught as he watched Kaiba stride naked across the room, his buttocks wonderfully tense, and Yami bit back a laugh.

Kaiba grabbed his bag and slid out two copies of the doujinshi wrapped in plastic, and he hurried back towards the bed, tossing them down onto the mattress and relishing in Yami’s wide-eyed stare.

Yami gaped at the two shiny covers and his heart leapt into his throat, choking the air out of him as he tried to contain his surprise and glee.

“As promised.” Kaiba said loftily, easing himself back down onto the bed as he felt his asshole throb. Was now a good time to bring up the inaccuracy in Yami’s drawings of his dick?

He watched Yami slide one out of the plastic protection and immediately stick it back in, wrinkling his nose slightly as he swept his gaze around the mess they had made on the bed.

“It’s not clean…” Yami said anxiously, seeing Kaiba snatch the book out of his hands and climb towards the far end, sticking his feet underneath the covers and patting the spot beside him.

Yami nodded happily and followed suit, leaning over Kaiba’s body and grabbing at the doujin, pulling it out of the plastic once again to admire his own artwork on the cover, hearing Kaiba make an odd sniffing noise.

“What?” Yami asked defensively, crawling tentatively underneath the covers and sliding his legs pointedly over Kaiba’s much longer ones, pleased to see Kaiba respond by wrapping an arm warmly around his shoulders to pull him closer.

“There’s an enormous flaw in all of your drawings.” Kaiba said seriously, and Yami frowned, wondering if Kaiba was joking.

“Of course the first thing you’d say to me is a criticism,” Yami said plainly, flipping open the doujinshi and fanning through the pages excitedly, pleased to see crisp, sharp color on every page. Perfect! Kaiba had probably found the highest quality printer he could in all of Japan!

“Not a criticism, just an observation.” Kaiba said stiffly, boldly reaching out to tug on a strand of Yami’s blonde hair, watching it spring back into place and take its spiky shape once more. Fascinating. He had always wanted to do that.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” Yami said, sounding offended, and Kaiba snatched the book out of his hands to find a sex scene, pointing at the image Yami had drawn of himself, splayed on his back with his leaking dick erect and a hand wrapped around the base.

“This,” Kaiba said, gingerly holding the page up with two fingers for emphasis. “Ever seen yourself masturbate in the mirror? This is not what you look like.”

Yami blinked once and grabbed the book out of Kaiba’s hands, his irritation rising. “Well, this pose is not real. Whose legs can bend like that? It’s fantasy. I don’t know what you expect to see, Kaiba. Also, this face isn’t—”

“No…no!” Kaiba interrupted, realizing Yami was completely misunderstanding him, thinking he was talking about his expressions when they fucked. “I know the difference between porn and reality, don’t fucking patronize me. I’m talking about your dick. The size is incorrect.”

There was a long silence and Kaiba frowned, watching as Yami’s face slowly began turning pink, and before long, Yami’s entire face was beet red.

Yami pressed the doujinshi shut and held it away at an arm’s length, stammering and at a loss for words. “I-I …what? That, that…is indecent, Kaiba—”  
  
“I’m serious,” Kaiba said, amusement creeping into his voice as he watched Yami slowly become more and more flustered. “Look at yourself in the mirror next time.”

“I know what I look like,” Yami growled, feeling himself tremble with a mixture of pride and nervousness. “I drew myself that way because it looks better.”

“No, it doesn’t!” Kaiba countered, hearing his phone buzzing loudly somewhere on the floor. “You don’t know how much of a shock I got when I saw you…!”

“A good shock then?” Yami said devilishly, flashing Kaiba a dark grin as he watched him roll his eyes and dive off the side of the bed in search of his phone.

“Get mine too!” he called, seeing Kaiba reappear with two pairs of pants, and Yami grabbed his own pair and dug around in his pockets, clicking his phone on excitedly to see a dozen messages from the Spotted app, Yugi, and Mokuba.

“I have Mokuba, Yugi, and Spotted.” Kaiba announced, shoving his pants off the bed again and throwing Yami a smirk. “You?”

“Same,” Yami said with a smile, feeling an odd warmth spreading through his chest. “Yugi, Mokuba, and Spotted.”

“I’ll check Mokuba first,” Kaiba said nervously, tapping on his brother’s name in his phone and seeing a stream of anxious messages.

 **Mokie:** UMMM?!?! SETO?!?!?

 **Mokie:** ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?! I GOT PRESS CALLING ME ASKING IF UR IN A …  
Mokie: …….LOVE HOTEL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WITH……  
Mokie: YAMI?!?!?!?  
  
**Mokie:** and there r a ton of ppl outside asking if ur gay  
  
**Mokie:** WHAT THE F DO I SAY TO THAT?!?!

And Kaiba felt a warm pair of feet drape across his knees, and he glanced over at Yami, seeing him propped up on his elbows on his stomach, sliding his feet sensually over his legs again while he scrolled through his phone, reading texts from Yugi.

Smiling to himself, Kaiba snapped a sneaky photo of Yami’s bare back and sent it to Mokuba, wondering if he had been possessed by a demon of indecency. Why the hell was he sending his little brother suggestive photos?! And Kaiba wished in that moment that he could un-send the picture.

Yami ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth, reading Yugi’s worried texts, and he wondered how he ought to respond.

 **Aibou:** whats this about you and kaiba in a love hotel?!  
**Aibou:** uh, way to be SUBTLE?!  
  
**Aibou:** because we really enjoy solitary confinement in our own home for weeks on end, right?

 **Aibou:**?!??!!? YAMI!?!!? ANSWER!!!

_-3 missed calls-_

**Aibou:** don’t make me text mokuba.  
  
**Aibou:** …???? YAMI?!?!  
  
**Aibou:** I am texting mokuba. Don’t do anything crazy!!!!!

Yami bit his lip and tapped on the app notifications, reading them quickly as he felt Kaiba’s hand running up and down the backs of his thighs, sending wonderful shivers up his body.

_“#Spotted! #yami and #kaiba going INTO LOVE-LOVE HOTEL! -image attached-”_

“Acutally, I was close enough to hear Yami asking for a room! Kwujekkuwuekwkwukw”

“NO WAY!! **At: ukitoki** WHAT DID HE SAY?!?!  
  
“ **at:julip** he said “give us the room farthest away from the door” LOLLOLOLOLOLOL and Kaiba silently agreed LOLOLOLOGMOGMLOLO hahahahah”

“OOOOOOOOOMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG PRIDESHIP DREAMS COME TRU ON THE DAY CHIRO’S DOUJIN RELEASES!”

“Oh shit!” Yami cried, twisting around to give Kaiba a panicked look, watching Kaiba blink steadily back at him, unfazed.

“What?” Kaiba asked, and he had a feeling he knew, but he was more concerned with how to answer the press that Mokuba was saying were kicking down the doors of Kaiba Corporation, demanding answers about his sexuality.

“I didn’t post the doujin online yet! I need a computer…now!” Yami said breathlessly, struggling to untangle himself from Kaiba, but strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping him pinned to the bed.

“Post it…tonight.” Kaiba said through gritted teeth, feeling his boner aching underneath the sheets, thinking he could go again before they left. “You didn’t say what time.”

“Yeah, but _today_ would be nice!” Yami shot back, horrified when he felt Kaiba dry humping him through the sheets, and he let out a growl, clawing his way to the edge of the bed, only to be dragged back onto Kaiba’s lap.

“Lie still for a bit,” Kaiba said playfully, keeping an iron grip around Yami’s slender waist while he squirmed fruitlessly, and catching a look of strained desperation on Yami’s face. “Your online life is consuming you.”

Yami stopped fighting his way out of Kaiba’s grip and stilled, thinking that was the truest thing he had heard in a long time. He _was_ being consumed. He _had_ been consumed and spit out, looking like a walking zombie every day of the month for the past six months.

“Look,” Kaiba said calmly, tossing his phone aside and wrapping his hands around the backs of Yami’s fingers, giving them a tight, reassuring squeeze. “Shin will collaborate with you whenever you fucking want. I’ll write whatever garbage you want me to write. It’ll be fine.”

“Garbage?” Yami echoed incredulously, feeling a laugh clawing its way up his chest. “You think that what you’re writing is garbage?”

“Yep.” Kaiba answered viciously, sensing that Yami was about to laugh. “Either you give me better prompt, or I’ll continue to write garbage.”

“Right, I hear you.” Yami said calmly, leaning forward and pressing his head down on Kaiba’s chest, enjoying the warmth and the steady beating of his heart pounding strongly beneath his ear. “And stop saying garbage. It’s not that bad.”

There was a long comfortable silence before Yami spoke up again, hooking his chin on Kaiba’s bare shoulder and feeling Kaiba bring him into a tight embrace. “I’m glad you showed up.”

“I’m glad _you_ showed up,” Kaiba growled in response, thinking back to all of his doubts about Chiro standing him up over and over again. “I knew you were Chiro the moment you sent me a photo of those damn pens. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.”

“Right.” Yami laughed and brushed strands of light brown hair away from Kaiba’s cheek. “After the ten million hints I gave you leading up to that point, and even then, you’re slow to catch on.”

“Whatever.” Kaiba said coldly, burying his face into the crook of Yami’s ear and inhaling deeply, enjoying his unique scent as both of their phones continued to vibrate on the mattress beside them.

Lost in each other, they ignored it.

* * *

 **● ● ●**  
  
THE END  
  
● ● ●

* * *

**Author’s note:**

[**[Story visualizer]**](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/post/177285889789/story-visualizer-i-am-just-a-poor-and-starving)  
  
THE. END!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
okay, how was that?!?!?!?!? Leave a review!!!!!  
  
 Liked it? Loved it?! [Did wet happen… ](http://uglifish.tumblr.com/links)

Much love and hugs cuddles and kisses and warmth and gratitude from behind the screen as much as I can muster,

Ugli


End file.
